La Confrérie des Félins
by Altir
Summary: Crossover X-Files (vous avez bien lu), mais quand même centré sur Sleepy Hollow (et ce n'est pas une parodie, merci!) Je rappelle l'air de rien qu'une review fait toujours plaisir... (sifflote innocemment) ;)
1. Nouveau dossier

**Auteur: Altaïr**

**Disclaimer: Pas grand chose ne m'appartient, sauf les faits et personnages que j'invente. Je n'écris toujours pas pour de l'argent et patati et patata...**

**Note: Non, je ne fumais pas la moquette lorsque j'ai eu cette idée. Oui c'est un crossover bizarre, mais j'ai essayé de restée vraisemblable, tout de même. Si par hasard quelqu'un ne connaît pas X-Files, je peux lui envoyer un petit résumé très succinct de la série, vu que c'est essentiellement du Sleepy Hollow… Oui, j'adore ce film, pourquoi ça se remarque à ce point ? )**

****

**Email: altair.ankaa@wanadoo.fr__**

****

****

**LA CONFRERIE DES FELINS****__**

****

****

_Chapitre 1:****_

****

**_SLEEPY HOLLOW_**

**_Octobre 1996_**__

_            « Une vague de meurtres sans précédent s'abattit il y a près de deux siècles sur la commune de Sleepy Hollow, dans l'état de New-York: on aurait décompté pas moins de seize morts, dont treize victimes du même tueur, en moins de trois semaines. Le coupable? Un fou qui décapitait ses cibles apparemment prises au hasard. Une légende particulièrement tenace prétend encore de nos jours que l'assassin serait un cavalier fantôme, mort durant la Révolution et aussi décapité que ses victimes..._

_            «Les services de police de l'époque n'arrêtèrent jamais le coupable, réel ou fantôme, mais ils garantirent qu'il ne nuirait plus. Pourtant, environ un an plus tard, d'autres meurtres semblables eurent lieu dans la petite ville d'immigrants hollandais. Mystification ou véritable énigme? C'est le dossier que nous aborderons après une page de publicité.»_

            Arthur Sheridan baissa le son de sa télévision avec un grognement de mécontentement: pourquoi coupaient-ils toujours lorsque l'émission devenait intéressante? Surtout pour une fois que l'on parlait de sa petite ville sur une chaîne comme ABC à une heure de grande écoute... 

            Dédaignant une publicité pour des céréales qu'il trouvait infectes, Sheridan se leva et sortit sur sa petite terrasse. Il s'accouda à la balustrade et alluma une cigarette, contemplant d'un air pensif la rue principale de Sleepy Hollow. Des maisons simples de fermiers jalonnaient les alentours, certaines comme celles de Sheridan séparées de la route par un jardin. Il passa distraitement ses doigts dans ses cheveux grisonnants pour les remettre en place. Le vent soufflait un peu plus fort depuis quelques minutes, et il entendait des roulements de tonnerre se rapprocher. Une belle tempête se préparait.

            Un éclair proche suivi d'un coup de tonnerre le fit soudain sursauter. Le flash de lumière avait fait ressortir une silhouette masculine aux yeux brillants, appuyée à la barrière de son jardin à un endroit que les lampadaires de la rue n'éclairaient pas. Fronçant les sourcils, Sheridan descendit de sa terrasse pour aller vérifier ce qu'il croyait avoir vu. 

« Qui est là?»

            Personne ne répondit. Un nouvel éclair illumina brièvement le jardin: la silhouette avait disparut. Sheridan hésitait encore lorsque l'éclairage public qui baignait la rue d'une lumière orangée se mit à vaciller, avant de s'éteindre pour de bon. Derrière lui, Sheridan vit les lumières de sa maison s'éteindrent toutes en même temps, le plongeant dans le noir. Un éclair le fit grimacer: la foudre avait dû tomber sur la ligne à haute tension.

            Il allait faire demi-tour à tâtons pour aller chercher une lampe de poche dans la maison lorsqu'il se figea soudain au milieu de la pelouse. Il avait la désagréable impression que quelqu'un s'approchait dans son dos. Pour la première fois, Sheridan sentit un frisson de peur lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale.

            Se tournant nerveusement dans l'obscurité, il essaya en vain de voir quelque chose. Mais la lune était cachée par les nuages et le jardin n'était illuminé que par les brefs flashs de lumière des éclairs. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Sheridan se repliait rapidement vers la maison, lorsqu'un bruit de pas derrière lui le fit s'arrêter. L'homme qui s'avançait dans l'allée avait le pas lourd et lent.

            Sans savoir pourquoi, Sheridan n'aimait pas ce qui s'avançait dans son dos. Il déglutit avec difficulté et s'aperçut qu'il transpirait à grosses gouttes. Rassemblant tout son courage, il se retourna d'un bloc pour faire face. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Puis un éclair illumina plus clairement la silhouette qu'il avait devant lui, lui confirmant ce qu'il pensait être un jeu de l'obscurité.

            Sheridan hurla. Il hurla comme il n'avait jamais hurlé de toute sa vie. Il n'eut même pas le temps de faire un geste pour se défendre. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à une vieille épée se leva dans le ciel orageux, avant de s'abattre sur lui. Il cria encore une fois juste avant que la lame ne lui tranche la tête.

*****

**_COMMISSARIAT CENTRAL_**

**_NEW-YORK_**

**_Octobre_****_ 1800_**

            «Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Dieu pour être entouré d'une pareille bande de manchots?! Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi maladroits! Comment avez-vous pu devenir inspecteurs, tous les deux?!»

            Le commissaire Wilkes faisait les cent pas devant son bureau, hurlant contre ses deux interlocuteurs comme lui seul savait le faire. Le premier, un jeune homme blond d'environ vingt ans, baissait ses yeux bleus d'un air coupable. Son uniforme noir d'inspecteur était déchiré par endroits. Un bandeau maintenait un pansement contre son front et une canne l'aidait à marcher sans s'appuyer sur sa jambe droite, visiblement en morceaux. Il intervint d'une voix hésitante:

« Mais monsieur, nous n'avions pas prévu une guerre des gangs lors de l'arrestation. Nos hommes ont été pris entre deux feux, et...

- Gardez vos jérémiades pour vous, Witherspoon! cracha Wilkes. Regardez dans quel état vous êtes! Réalisez-vous que certains de vos hommes sont morts?! Morts!

- L'inspecteur Witherspoon pensait faire pour le mieux, monsieur...»

            Celui qui venait d'intervenir était le second inspecteur, légèrement plus âgé que le premier. Il était de taille moyenne, les cheveux et les yeux noirs, le teint pâle et les gestes raides. Un coup lui avait fendu la lèvre inférieure et un hématome grandissait autour de son oeil droit. Il gardait son bras droit en écharpe contre sa poitrine pour ne pas aggraver la douleur qui brûlait son épaule cassée. Le commissaire lui jeta un regard assassin:

« Witherspoon n'avait pas à ordonner l'arrestation, inspecteur Crane, un point c'est tout. Il sera blâmé pour sa faute.»

            Il se détourna et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau, signifiant ainsi que l'entretien était terminé. L'inspecteur Crane voulut protester, mais Witherspoon l'arrêta d'un geste et d'un murmure:

« Ne risque pas ton uniforme là-dedans, Ichabod. Ce n'est pas la peine.»

            Le jeune inspecteur tourna les talons et sortit du bureau en boitillant, les épaules courbées par le poids de la sentence. Ichabod voulut le suivre, mais le commissaire l'arrêta:

« Restez Crane, j'ai à vous parler.»

            Ichabod essaya de dissimuler ses soupçons. _Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut?_ pensa-t-il avec méfiance. Wilkes le méprisait depuis toujours, officiellement parce que Ichabod menait ses enquête d'une manière très peu orthodoxe, officieusement parce qu'il était beaucoup plus intelligent que son supérieur, ce que ce dernier ne pouvait supporter.

« Ce n'était pas la faute de l'inspecteur Witherspoon, monsieur, tenta encore Ichabod. L'arrestation aurait dû se dérouler comme prévu, c'est un pur hasard si un gang adverse de celui de nos suspects s'est manifesté à cet instant. Glen Witherspoon a été d'un courage exemplaire en allant avertir lui-même les hommes qui s'étaient déjà engagés dans la bataille, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il a été aussi gravement blessé.

- Il y a eu des morts, Crane, martela Wilkes. Des morts. Et vous-même n'êtes pas dans un état bien brillant.

- J'ai pris quelques coups, reconnu Ichabod.

- C'est pourquoi je vous suggère de vous éloigner de New-York pendant quelques temps.

- Je vous demande pardon, monsieur?»

            _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à faire? Ichabod se sentait très mal à l'aise, redoutant la réponse de son supérieur. Wilkes s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et demanda lentement, en détachant bien les mots: _

« Inspecteur, vous souvenez-vous de l'affaire de Sleepy Hollow?»

            Ichabod se sentit pâlir et essaya d'ignorer tant bien que mal le frisson qui remontait le long de sa nuque. S'il se souvenait de l'affaire du Cavalier sans Tête? Il en rêvait presque toutes les nuits depuis un an. La seule chose positive qu'il avait ramenée de cette ville de cauchemar avait de fins cheveux blonds et de grands et profonds yeux bruns. Katrina était la seule chose qui l'avait empêché de se tirer une balle dans la tête pour arrêter ses cauchemars.

« Inspecteur? fit Wilkes d'un air gourmand. Vous sentez-vous bien?

- Oui, monsieur, répondit Ichabod d'une voix plus blanche que prévu. Très bien. _(Menteur)_

- Donc, vous souvenez-vous de Sleepy Hollow?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Dans ce cas, claironna Wilkes, vous serez heureux d'apprendre qu'une femme y est morte il y a deux jours. Une autre décapitation.»

            Ichabod se mordit la lèvre pour ignorer la nausée qui remontait dans sa gorge.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, j'en ai fini avec cette affaire.

- Apparemment pas. Sinon, pourquoi Mélodie Griffith aurait-elle perdu la tête?»

            Ichabod grimaça, avant de suggérer d'un air peu convaincu:

« C'est certainement un imitateur...

- Vous vous en assurerez vous-même.»

            Cette fois, l'inspecteur marqua un temps d'arrêt. Son cerveau paraissait fonctionner au ralenti, refusant de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. _M'en assurer moi-même? Alors... Son épaule le brûla et il réalisa que ses mains tremblaient. Il demanda d'une voix lasse:_

« Que voulez-vous dire, monsieur?

- Vous m'avez bien compris, inspecteur Crane: vous retournez à Sleepy Hollow.»

*****

**_SIEGE DU F.B.I_**

**_WASHINGTON D.C._**

**_1996_**

            « Dis-moi, ça te dis quelque chose la légende du Cavalier sans Tête?»

L'agent spécial Dana Scully, petite rousse au teint de porcelaine, fit pivoter son fauteuil pour faire face à son coéquipier. Grand, les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts, Fox Mulder, assis sur son bureau aussi encombré que le périphérique à une heure de pointe, lui souriait d'un air innocent. Scully soupira en lui jetant un regard réprobateur:

« Qu'est-ce que tu complotes encore?

- Scully! fit Mulder d'un air faussement vexé. Comment peux-tu me soupçonner d'un coup bas? T'ai-je jamais caché quelque chose?

- Oui.

- Oh, une ou deux fois, pas plus...

- Mulder, tu as trouvé le moyen de me cacher quelque chose dans presque chaque affaire que nous avons étudié depuis quatre ans. 

- N'exagère pas, quand même... Bon, alors tu réponds à ma question?

- Si je connais le Cavalier sans Tête? répéta Scully en haussant les épaules. C'est une légende que mon père me racontait quand j'étais petite.

- Ton père te racontait des histoires pareilles? fit Mulder d'un air amusé.

- Quand il en avait le temps, précisa Scully. C'est-à-dire deux fois par an. Pourquoi?

- Et bien figure-toi que c'était une de mes légendes préférées, sourit Mulder. J'adorais cette histoire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me surprend pas? railla Scully.

- Et si j'en crois les dernières nouvelles, continua Mulder sans relever l'interruption, il se pourrait bien que la légende n'en soit pas une.

- Mulder!»

            En guise d'excuse, il lui tendit le dossier qui reposait sur ses genoux. Scully l'ouvrit d'un air dubitatif et le parcouru rapidement avant de relever la tête:

« C'est ça ton Cavalier sans Tête? Un meurtre dans une petite ville à cinq cents kilomètres de New-York?

- Un meurtre par décapitation, précisa Mulder. Et regarde le nom de la petite ville en question...»

            Scully baissa les yeux sur le dossier pour froncer les sourcils, avant de marmonner pour elle-même:

« Sleepy Hollow...

- La ville de la légende, compléta Mulder en descendant du bureau. Etrange, non?

- Coïncidence, fit Scully.

- Peut-être pas.

- Mulder, soupira la jeune femme en refermant le dossier, tu ne vas quand même pas croire qu'un meurtre commis il y a deux jours, en 1996, puisse avoir un lien avec des gens morts en 1800?!

- En 1799, rectifia Mulder en sortant un liasse de papier jaunie d'un tiroir du bureau. Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans les archives de la police de New-York: le rapport de l'inspecteur qui s'est chargé de l'affaire à l'époque.

- Comment as-tu trouvé ça? fit Scully en prenant avec respect les papiers plastifiés. Des archives qui datent de deux siècles?!

- J'ai un très bon ami aux archives, avoua Mulder avant de sourire. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que le pauvre policier qui s'est retrouvé avec cette affaire sur les bras n'était pas un habitué des phénomènes paranormaux! Plutôt étonnant d'ailleurs à une époque où tout le monde faisait la chasse aux sorcières...»

            Scully parcouru rapidement le rapport écrit soigneusement au porte-plume sur cinq pages. Elle releva certains détails étranges, notamment le dernier paragraphe:

_            « Lady Van Tassel désirait de son propre aveu se venger des personnes lui ayant fait du tort. Mais son complice avait vraisemblablement d'autres intentions, si bien qu'il s'est rebellé contre celle qui le commandait pour la tuer. Je n'explique pas le fait que cet homme soit si fort, ni la technique qu'il utilisait pour paraître sans tête. Le coupable s'étant enfui, il est probable que ces questions ne trouveront jamais aucune réponse._

_New-York, 14 octobre 1799_

_            Inspecteur__ Ichabod Crane» _

            Scully releva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard brillant de Mulder. Elle parla après un certain temps de silence:

« Tu es sûr de la date?

- Certain. Pourquoi?

- Cet inspecteur parle dans son rapport de ce qui ressemble à une autopsie. Mais si mes souvenirs sont exacts, les premiers examens post-mortem sérieux sont plus récents d'au moins un demi-siècle.

- Un détail, trancha Mulder. Scully, est-ce que tu réalises que tu tiens dans tes mains ce qui est certainement une des première affaires non classées de l'histoire des Etats-Unis? fit-il en attrapant son manteau. Tu te rends compte?

- Mulder, hésita Scully, je ne crois pas que...

- Allez, viens! De toute façon, nous devons nous rendre à Sleepy Hollow pour l'affaire de 1996. Et si ces meurtres étaient liés, Scully? Et si cet inspecteur n'avait pas trouvé d'explication parce qu'il n'y en pas?

- Mulder, je t'en prie...»

            Mais son coéquipier avait déjà mis fin à la conversation à sa manière: il avait quitté le bureau en courant.

*****

            Le noir. Profond. Eternel. Démoniaque. Deux silhouettes qui s'avancent. Un homme et une femme. Non, trois silhouettes. La femme a un chat sur l'épaule. Ils sont vêtus de longues tuniques noires.

            L'homme est grand. Ses yeux et ses cheveux sont noirs comme de l'ébène. Une tête de tigre noire est tatouée sur son front. Son nom est Kafel. La femme est à peine plus petite. Ses yeux et ses cheveux sont aussi sombres que ceux de son compagnon. Une tête de panthère orne son front. Son nom est Proxima. Le chat a les yeux verts. Sa fourrure est d'or. Son nom est Deneb.

            Kafel la prend dans ses bras. Le chat ronronne et saute à terre. Il se frotte aux jambes des deux humains. Proxima se dégage tendrement:

« Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi.

- Comment vont nos affaires?

- Pas très bien, ma douce. 

- Comment va Sheridan?

- Il est mort. Décapité.

- Mélodie également.

- Tu n'as vraiment rien pu faire?

- Kafel, je n'ai pas retrouvé sa tête.

- Et tu ne pouvais la faire... «repousser»?

- Non, pas plus qu'aucun autre membre.

- Mais qui a pu faire ça?

- Le Conseil soupçonne le Hessois.

- Encore lui?!

- Oui Kafel, encore lui.

- Mais seul un membre de la Confrérie aurait pu...

- Je sais.

- Mais qui Proxima, qui?

- Je ne sais pas, Kafel, je ne sais vraiment pas.

- Que devons-nous faire?

- Pour l'instant, nous méfier.

- Je m'en doutais un peu...

- J'ai peut-être trouvé une nouvelle dépositaire.

- Moi aussi, mais j'ai peur pour lui.

- Surveille-le bien, je sens le malheur venir.

- Je te fais confiance ma chérie.

- Tu as parfaitement raison.

- Je sais. Je dois y aller.

- Je t'aime Kafel.

- Je t'aime Proxima.

- Sois prudent.

- Je le serai.

- A bientôt.»

            Il l'embrasse passionnément, avant de la relâcher. Deneb saute sur l'épaule de Proxima et ils disparaissent. Kafel ferme les yeux et il disparaît. Noir. Silence.

*****

****


	2. Je n'aime pas ce type

_Chapitre 2:_

**_NEW YORK_**

**_1800_**

            Un vent froid typique de la fin de l'automne soufflait sur les rues pavées. Les passants étaient rares, préférant rester chez eux devant leur cheminée. Ichabod remonta le col de sa veste d'une main: il n'avait pas prévu une température aussi basse et il était vraiment en train de geler dans son uniforme. 

            Les rares personnes qu'il croisait lui lançaient ces regards méprisants réservés à certains membres des forces de l'ordre, particulièrement à ceux qui n'étaient pas assez costauds pour répondre. Conscient que son bras en écharpe n'inspirait pas le respect, Ichabod décida de ne pas y faire attention. De toute façon, il avait l'habitude...

            Il tourna à l'angle d'une rue et se prit une rafale de vent en pleine face. Grimaçant, il se protégea tant bien que mal le visage pendant les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de sa porte. Il entra dans le petit immeuble avec un soulagement compréhensible, claquant la porte derrière lui pour éviter que le vent ne le suive. Puis il resta quelques secondes immobile, savourant la chaleur retrouvée.

            Le hall d'entrée de sa maison était très étroit, comme celui de beaucoup d'immeubles de la ville. L'appartement, acheté avec une partie de l'héritage de Katrina, s'étendait sur trois étages auxquels on accédait par un escalier tournant à angle droit.

            Ichabod enleva sa veste avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux en bataille avec le vague espoir de les remettre un peu en place. Lorsqu'il bougea, sa convocation au commissariat s'échappa de sa poche et tomba sur le plancher. Le regard sombre, il la ramassa avant de la jeter sur une petite table proche de lui. Puis il se força à crier:

« Masbath!»

            L'instant d'après, un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'années dévalait l'escalier à une vitesse effarante. Il allait d'ailleurs tellement vite qu'il réussit à se prendre les pieds dans le tapis qui recouvrait les marches et à tomber en avant.

« Eh! Attention!»

            Ichabod le rattrapa par réflexe juste avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le plancher. Le choc lui donna l'impression qu'on lui transperçait l'épaule avec un poignard et il dût retenir un cri. Le garçon se releva avec un regard de remerciement, avant de souffler:

« Pardonnez-moi inspecteur, je... je ne vous avais pas entendu rentrer...

- Masbath, fit Ichabod sur un ton de reproches, si tu veux te rompre le cou, fais cela dehors, je t'en prie! Je ne serai pas toujours là pour te rattraper...»

            Masbath baissa les yeux. Ichabod eut un petit sourire avant lui taper sur l'épaule:

« C'est bon, ne fais pas cette tête, je plaisantais... Dis-moi, où est Katrina?

- Elle est en haut, inspecteur. Au salon.

- Bien, très bien, fit Ichabod d'un air pensif. Va préparer mes affaires, je te prie. Je vais partir pendant quelque temps...

- Partir? demanda Masbath d'un air intéressé. Où ça?

- En mission, répondit Ichabod avec ce même air évasif. Allez, vas-y. Je dois parler à Katrina.»

            Le garçon le regarda de travers, avant de remonter les escaliers en courant. Ichabod le suivit en soupirant. Le salon se trouvait au premier étage. Katrina était assise près de la fenêtre, profitant de la faible luminosité pour feuilleter un de ses nombreux livres. Ichabod s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil de la pièce, observant avec plaisir les cheveux blonds de sa fiancée onduler sur ses épaules quand elle tournait les pages. Puis il fit un pas en avant.

            Katrina redressa la tête et sourit en le reconnaissant:

« Ah, enfin! Je commençais à me demander sérieusement où tu te trouvais.»

            Plusieurs personnes leur avaient déjà fait des réflexions à propos de ce tutoiement. Mais ce qui passait pour une grossièreté hors de propos était en fait une marque d'affection qu'ils avaient rapidement adoptée. Ichabod pensa en souriant qu'ils étaient décidément incapables de faire quoi que ce soit comme tout le monde...

            Il se pencha en avant pour embrasser Katrina dans le cou:

« Le commissaire m'a fait attendre pendant un certain temps... Je crois qu'il a plus d'estime pour ses prisonniers que pour moi.

- Dans ce cas, il se trompe lourdement. Que te voulait-il?»

            Le sourire d'Ichabod disparut. Katrina fronça les sourcils et referma son livre, attendant qu'il se décide à parler. Il s'assit en face d'elle et ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, avant de dire d'une voix plus basse que d'habitude:

« Il y a eu un autre meurtre... à Sleepy Hollow... Il veut que j'y retourne...»

            Katrina se passa une main sur la bouche avant de lui demander sur le même ton:

« Retourner à Sleepy Hollow? Mais tu... ne lui as-tu pas dit que le Cavalier était...

- Si, soupira Ichabod. Mais il ne m'a pas cru. Personne n'a cru au Cavalier, d'ailleurs. Ils ont dit que je m'étais fait des idées, que mon imagination m'avait joué des tours etc...

- Mais alors, tu dois y retourner...

- Oui. Je pars demain. J'essaierai de revenir avant que l'on annule le mariage.

- Un report, ce n'est pas si grave, le rassura Katrina. Mais ton épaule...

- Va le dire au commissaire, rétorqua Ichabod. Selon lui, il m'offre des «vacances», c'est tout juste si je n'ai pas dû le remercier!

- Alors je pars avec toi, fit Katrina avec résignation.

- Mais, écoute...

- Non, n'essaie même pas: je viens, c'est...»

            C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant Masbath tomber sur le sol du salon. Ichabod se redressa dans son fauteuil, mais le garçon semblait juste très gêné. Katrina eut un petit rire:

« Un serviteur qui écoute aux portes: c'est charmant...

- Excusez-moi, fit Masbath en se relevant, mais je.. euh...

- Tu as tout entendu, c'est cela? fit Ichabod avec lassitude.

- Et bien... oui. Et je viens avec vous moi aussi, ajouta-t-il avec fierté. Je ne peux pas vous laisser retourner à Sleepy Hollow seul: qui porterait vos affaires? Qui serait votre assistant?»

            Ichabod en resta bouche bée. Katrina éclata de rire en voyant son expression déroutée:

« Croyais-tu vraiment pouvoir nous échapper?»

            Il retomba dans son fauteuil avec un soupir de lassitude: tout se liguait vraiment contre lui aujourd'hui...

*****

**_SLEEPY HOLLOW_**

**_1996_**

            «Oh, c'est charmant...

- Que veux-tu, ces gens ont une légende attachée à leur ville, ils en sont fiers.

- Oui, mais il y a des limites au bon goût...»

            Scully regardait avec une légère grimace le panneau qu'ils dépassaient sur le bord de la route: _Bienvenu à Sleepy Hollow, 8000 habitants. Les lettres rouge sombre surmontaient l'image d'un cavalier sans tête monté sur un cheval noir aux yeux rouges et dont les naseaux crachaient des flammes. Mulder sourit derrière son volant:_

« Garde la tête froide, Scully. On risque de passer un certain temps dans cette ville.

- Mulder, si tu commences dès maintenant à faire des blagues du genre «garde la tête sur les épaules», je te préviens que j'envoie tout de suite ma demande de mutation à Skinner!

- Merci, je m'étais renseigné avant de venir, mais «garde la tête sur les épaules» m'avait échappé. Je la rajouterai sur mon bloc-notes dès que nous serons au motel.

- Mulder, s'il te plaît...»

            Mais son coéquipier ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de lui adresser son sourire en coin favori, avant de s'engager dans la rue principale de la petite ville.

            On n'était peut-être qu'au début de l'après-midi, mais la lumière grise et terne était celle du crépuscule. Un vent froid soulevait quelques feuilles mortes en provenance de la forêt toute proche. Scully n'avait jamais vu d'arbres aussi noirs et tordus et elle mit un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qui la dérangeait. _Nous ne somme qu'au mois d'octobre et ils ont déjà tous perdu leurs feuilles... Elle se détourna avec un frisson._

            Mulder jetait des regards curieux de chaque côté de la rue et finit par dire:

« Regarde-moi ça, il n'y pas un chat. C'est une ville fantôme, ou quoi?

- Non, regarde, il y a des gens aux fenêtres...»

            _Drôles de gens_, pensa Mulder. Des visages gris et soupçonneux qui les regardaient passer avec toute la méfiance imaginable. Mal à l'aise, Fox accéléra un peu en direction du bureau du shérif. Il faillit passer devant sans le remarquer.

« Quoi?! C'est ça le bureau du shérif?!

- Apparemment, oui.

- Tu sais Scully, j'en ai vu des villes perdues, mais c'est la première fois que j'en vois une aussi reculée... S'il n'y avait pas l'éclairage électrique, je jurerais m'être perdu deux siècles en arrière.

- Tu n'es pas le seul, soupira Scully. Allez, coupe le moteur.»

            Mulder obéit et sortit de la voiture, imité par sa coéquipière. Scully s'arrêta quelques secondes pour examiner le bureau du shérif: un petit bâtiment trapu, en bois, qui avait l'air prêt à tomber en ruines. Une simple plaque qui avait dû être dorée signalait le «_Shérif de Sleepy Hollow_». La porte était surmontée d'un drapeau américain qui avait dû connaître des jours meilleurs.

« Quel taudis, grimaça Mulder. Tu te plaignais de notre bureau de Washington, Scully?»

            Dana préféra ne pas répondre, en espérant que son coéquipier calmerait ses commentaires à l'intérieur du «taudis». _On n'avancera pas en vexant les autorités locales..._ Mulder s'avança et ouvrit la porte sans frapper.

« L'office du tourisme, c'est au bout de la rue, dit le policier de garde sans se retourner. Au revoir.»

            Mulder ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avec un petit sourire qui fit bondir Scully:

« Euh... le coupa-t-elle, nous ne sommes pas des touristes. Agent spéciaux Scully et Mulder, FBI, déclama-t-elle en sortant sa carte. Nous venons pour...

- ... pour le Cavalier Sans Tête, hein?»

            Celui qui venait de parler était un jeune homme noir de très grande taille qui venait de sortir de son bureau, au fond de la pièce. Le policier de garde releva la tête hors de ses papiers, jeta un coup d'œil aux deux agents fédéraux, puis recommença à écrire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le Noir eut un sourire poli:

« Shérif Hamilton, pour vous servir.»

            Il serra la main de Scully qui lui rendit son sourire. Mulder se raidit: cet homme ne lui plaisait pas, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Hamilton lui serra la main en le dévisageant avec intérêt. Mulder eut un petit frisson. Ces yeux sombres ne lui plaisaient pas, mais alors pas du tout. Hamilton sourit encore:

« Vous souhaitez examiner le corps?

- Oui, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, accepta Scully.

- Bien, la morgue est au fond à droite. Excusez le manque de place: Sleepy Hollow est une bien petite ville.

- J'ai vu pire, assura Scully en souriant à son tour.

- Alors je vais vous laisser, conclut Hamilton. J'ai de la paperasse à terminer. Bonne chance, agent Scully. Agent Mulder...»

            Fox lui rendit son signe de tête avec raideur. Dès que le shérif eut disparu, Dana tourna un regard de reproches vers lui:

« Fais un effort, Mulder. Qu'est-ce qui te prend?

- Rien, répondit Fox d'un air pensif. Rien du tout... Ecoute, je vais aller à la bibliothèque pendant que tu feras l'autopsie.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi?

- Je veux me renseigner sur ce Cavalier Sans Tête.»

            Scully soupira avec lassitude:

« Enfin, Mulder...

- Peut-être que le meurtrier se sert de la légende pour tuer, proposa Mulder en l'interrompant. C'est une piste à ne pas négliger.

- Oui, je comprends. Bon, vas-y alors.

- Je te retrouve ce soir au motel.

- C'est ça, à tout à l'heure.»

            Mulder sortit et Scully traversa la salle pour entrer dans la morgue. Elle ne vit pas Hamilton l'observer depuis la porte de son bureau avec un regard étincelant, pas plus qu'elle ne vit le sourire de Kafel derrière la fenêtre.

*****

**_SLEEPY HOLLOW_**

**_1800_**

            La diligence s'arrêta brusquement, manquant de faire tomber ses passagers sur le plancher. Ichabod, assis dos au conducteur, fut projeté contre la paroi et cria en entendant son épaule craquer. Katrina se redressa avec colère et passa la tête par la fenêtre:

« Peut-on savoir ce qui vous prend?!

- Je vais pas plus loin, Ma'ame, répondit le cocher en haussant les épaules. Cette ville est maudite, c'est pas moi qui y mettrais les pieds. Si j'étais à votre place...

- Mais vous n'y êtes pas, riposta Katrina. Si vous n'entrez pas à Sleepy Hollow, aidez-nous au moins à décharger nos bagages!

- Oh, faut pas vous énerver! grommela le cocher. D'accord, je vais vous aider...»

            Un mince sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Ichabod: c'était dans ce genre de situation qu'il était heureux d'être fiancé à Katrina. Elle tourna vers lui un visage un peu inquiet:

« Tout va bien? Tu es très pâle...

- C'est bon, la rassura Ichabod en se levant, je me suis un peu fait mal, c'est tout.»

            Katrina n'avait pas l'air très convaincu, mais elle ne dit rien. Masbath ouvrit la portière et sauta de la diligence, suivit par Ichabod qui prit la main à Katrina pour l'aider à descendre. Il était peut-être maladroit et pas très costaud, mais au moins il était galant.

            Masbath chargea rapidement leurs bagages sur son dos avec l'assistance du cocher qui l'aidait de mauvaise grâce. Puis ils franchirent tous les trois le portail de pierre qui marquait l'entrée de Sleepy Hollow, essayant d'ignorer le bruit sinistre de la diligence qui s'éloignait d'eux.

            _Rien n'a changé_, pensa Ichabod avec amertume. L'église blanchie à la chaux, les maisons trapues perdues dans le brouillard... Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il distingua le pont couvert du village. Il avait des raisons personnelles pour détester cet endroit. Une voix grave vint soudain interrompre ses pensées:

« Mon Dieu, est-ce que je rêve?! Katrina Van Tassel! Nous venons à peine de recevoir votre message, très chère, nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt.»

            L'homme qui s'avança était plutôt grand, blond et athlétique. Il était richement vêtu et le cheval sur lequel il était monté était un magnifique étalon. Ses yeux bleus et froids comme un glacier brillaient d'intelligence pendant qu'il descendait de cheval. Il prit la main de Katrina pour y déposer un léger baiser. La jeune femme fit les présentations en souriant:

« Voici Joseph Van Tassel, un de mes nombreux cousins de Floride qui habite sur mon invitation le manoir de mon père. Joseph, je te présente l'inspecteur Ichabod Crane.»

            L'homme se tourna vers lui et Ichabod se raidit en sentant son regard le jauger puis se remplir de mépris. Il tendit sa main gauche, que le Hollandais serra après un temps d'hésitation.

« J'ai entendu parler de vous, inspecteur, assura Joseph avec un demi-sourire. Ma chère Katrina semble vous tenir en haute estime.

- Si Katrina le pense, répondit Ichabod, je ne vois pas de raisons de la détromper.»

            Le Hollandais resserra légèrement ses doigts et une lueur de colère passa dans son regard. Puis ses traits s'adoucirent et il lâcha enfin la main engourdie d'Ichabod.

« Bien, si nous allions continuer cette discussion au manoir? Nous y serons plus à l'aise.»

            Il aida Katrina à monter sur son cheval et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la grande maison qui surplombait une colline au fond de la vallée. Ichabod surveillait Joseph du coin de l'œil: il avait répondu poliment, mais cet homme ne lui plaisait pas, pas plus que le regard qu'il posait sur Katrina.

            Masbath se rapprocha en haletant sous le poids des bagages et lui souffla à l'oreille:

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup le cousin Van Tassel, inspecteur.

- Moi non plus, assura Ichabod. Mais c'est le seul homme susceptible de nous offrir un toit pendant notre séjour à Sleepy Hollow.

- J'espère que ce séjour sera bref, alors...»

            Ichabod sourit légèrement. Puis il ramena une dernière fois son regard sur le pont couvert et fronça les sourcils. Abritée dans l'ombre du pont, une femme vêtue de noir se tenait bien droite et l'observait. Il eut l'impression que son regard le transperçait de part en part et il sentit son ventre se nouer. Le temps pour lui de cligner des yeux et la femme avait disparu.

« Qu'il y a-t-il, inspecteur? demanda Joseph d'un air goguenard. On dirait que vous venez de voir un fantôme.»

            Fantôme ou pas, cette femme lui faisait froid dans le dos. _Mais toute cette ville te fait froid dans le dos_, se raisonna-t-il. _Plutôt tu résoudras cette énigme de décapitation, plutôt tu rentreras à New York. Il tourna la tête et ne vit pas les yeux de Proxima le suivre pas à pas._


	3. Ennuis en perspective

_Chapitre 3:_

            Proxima est assise dans le noir. Elle caresse pensivement Deneb, logé en boule sur ses genoux. Il ronronne. Proxima sent quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle sourit.

« Tu es en retard, Kafel.

- Un petit contretemps, rien de grave.»

            Elle tourne la tête et rencontre le regard noir de son compagnon. Kafel l'embrasse brièvement. Il ne sourit pas. Proxima prend un air inquiet.

« C'est ton dépositaire qui te tracasse?

- Hamilton réagit bizarrement.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Je crois qu'il sent ma présence.

- C'est curieux, en effet.»

            Kafel remarque que son regard est redevenu pensif.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, Proxima?

- Ce n'est pas bien grave, mais...

- Mais quoi?

- Un mortel m'a vue.»

            Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kafel sursaute. Il croyait avoir perdu cette habitude humaine, mais apparemment il se trompait.

« Tu en es sûre?! 

- Certaine, j'ai sentit son regard se poser sur moi.

- Mais comment est-ce possible?

- Je n'en sais rien, rien du tout.»

            Kafel fronce les sourcils, essaie de réfléchir calmement.

« Tu n'était pas sous ta forme visible, tu en es sûre?

- Oui Kafel, je sais ce que je dis! Cet humain m'a vu alors que je ne le voulais pas, c'est un fait!

- Est-ce qu'un autre mortel...?

- Non, les autres ne m'ont pas vue.

- Il faudra tirer cette affaire au clair.

- Oui, mais pour l'instant retourne surveiller ton dépositaire.

- Pourquoi? Tu sens qu'il est en danger?

- Cet humain EST un danger.»

            Elle ne dit rien d'autre, mais cela suffit pour que Kafel la quitte, inquiet. Restée seule, Proxima baisse les yeux sur Deneb. Le chat la regarde en silence, sa queue dorée ondulant doucement derrière lui. Proxima lui parle à voix basse.

« Qu'en penses-tu? Est-ce que je dois essayer d'en savoir plus sur ce mortel?»

            Un miaulement lui répond et elle sourit: c'est exactement la réponse qu'elle attendait.

*****

**_BIBLIOTHEQUE MUNICIPALE_**

**_1996_**

            Mulder souffla dans ses doigts engourdis par le froid: il avait gardé son manteau, mais le vieux bâtiment qui abritait la bibliothèque était plein de courants d'air et le chauffage central avait rendu l'âme deux jours auparavant, en même temps que l'électricité. Et si les bougies éclairaient encore assez convenablement, elles étaient loin de produire assez de chaleur pour un être humain.

« J'espère que ça en vaut la peine, grommela Mulder en prenant un des nombreux livres répandus sur son bureau. Je vais me transformer en bonhomme de neige, moi...

- Par cette température? siffla une voix de vieillard. Plutôt en bloc de glace.»

            Fox se retourna pour voir un vieil homme sourire de toutes ses dents. Il ne lui en restait pas beaucoup, mais les survivantes étaient toutes impeccablement brossées et blanchies. Le vieil homme s'approcha en s'aidant d'une canne et lui tendit une main torturée par l'arthrose. Mulder la prit en souriant et fut surpris de la force avec laquelle le vieillard lui serrait les doigts.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose de précis, jeune homme? demanda gentiment l'ancêtre. Je peux peut-être vous aider.

- Pourquoi pas? répondit Mulder sur le même ton. Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes...?

- Oh, veuillez m'excusez, s'exclama le vieil homme. Je suis impardonnable: Peter Van Tassel, gérant de la bibliothèque. J'habite ici depuis ma naissance, il y a 87 ans...

- Fox Mulder, agent du FBI. Je séjourne ici depuis mon arrivée, il y a moins de six heures.»

            Peter Van Tassel émit un sifflement qui devait être un rire. Puis il redevint sérieux et demanda:

« Vous êtes venu pour le meurtre de Sheridan, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui. Vous savez quelque chose?

- Mis à part que c'est le Cavalier Sans Tête qui l'a tué, non.»

            Mulder s'enfonça dans sa chaise et demanda doucement:

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tout le monde pense que ce Cavalier est revenu?

- Mais parce qu'il EST revenu, jeune homme, il est vraiment revenu.

- Je n'ai pourtant rien trouvé là-dedans, fit Mulder en désignant les piles de livres, sur un possible retour du Cavalier Sans Tête...

- Mais parce qu'il n'y a rien dans ces tas de papiers, répondit Peter Van Tassel en riant. Il y en a plus dans ma vieille caboche que dans tous ces récits de fermières paniquées...

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui s'est passé ici en 1799...»

            Le vieil homme sourit d'un air énigmatique et se laissa tomber sur une autre chaise. Il sortit une vieille pipe cabossée de sa poche et l'alluma lentement, savourant l'air intéressé de son jeune interlocuteur.

« Vous avez de la chance, agent Mulder: je suis l'une des rares personnes de cette ville à pouvoir vous raconter ce qui c'est réellement passé.

- Est-ce que le nom d'Ichabod Crane vous dit quelque chose?»

            L'ancêtre sourit, tirant de grandes bouffées de fumée de sa pipe:

« Si j'ai déjà entendu parler de l'inspecteur Crane? Agent Mulder, je ne serais pas dans cette chaise à vous raconter l'histoire du Cavalier Sans Tête si cet inspecteur de New York n'avait pas mis un jour les pieds à Sleepy Hollow.»

*****  

**_SALLE D'AUTOPSIE_**

**_1996_**

            Scully achevait de mettre ses instruments chirurgicaux en place, les disposant avec soin sur un petit plateau. Elle attrapa la feuille d'autopsie d'une main et lu rapidement les informations sur la victime: _Arthur Sheridan, 48 ans, 1m79, race blanche. Retrouvé dans son jardin à une dizaine de mètres du porche de sa maison. Tête manquante._

            Scully frissonna en lisant les deux derniers mots et reposa le bloc-notes sur un autre plateau. Elle était un peu à l'étroit dans cette vieille salle au carrelage fissuré, mais au moins l'équipement était en bon état et les néons marchaient. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil par la fenêtre et nota distraitement que des éclairs brillaient de temps à autre dans le ciel devenu noir depuis peu. _Je n'ai même pas vu le soleil se coucher, pensa Scully. _Il fait tout le temps gris dans cette vallée.__

            Elle souleva le drap synthétique qui recouvrait le cadavre et tressaillit. Elle avait déjà vu des choses atroces dans son travail, des mutilations toutes plus repoussantes les unes que les autres. Mais elle avait rarement ressentit un tel dégoût auparavant. Pourtant le corps était relativement intact si on exceptait la tête. Mais il se dégageait quelque chose de ce cadavre décapité, quelque chose qui donna la nausée à Scully.

            Elle ferma les yeux et souffla un bon coup:_ pas question de vomir! Reprends-toi, tu es médecin légiste, c'est ton métier bon sang!_ Elle rouvrit les yeux et se pencha résolument sur le cadavre. C'est alors qu'elle vit le cou de la victime là où la tête avait été tranchée, et elle n'entendit plus le tonnerre qui grondait au loin.

            Elle écarta précautionneusement la peau avec des pinces et murmura entre ses dents:

« On dirait que les artères ont été scellées... les chairs sont cautérisées...»

             Elle examina l'extérieur de la plaie en continuant à parler toute seule:

« Mais la peau du cou n'est pas brûlée. Comment...? Et pourquoi s'être donné la peine de cautériser la plaie?»

            Elle pensa alors qu'elle n'avait pas le rapport de police sous la main: _on doit y préciser si on a retrouvé beaucoup de sang sur la pelouse... Elle continua son autopsie pendant quelques minutes avant de se redresser et d'enlever ses gants et sa blouse. Elle nettoya rapidement ses instruments et jeta ceux qui devaient l'être avant de reprendre le rapport d'autopsie._

            Elle hésitait encore sur la manière de formuler ses découvertes lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre plus proche la fit sursauter. Elle décida de rentrer au motel avant que la pluie ne se mette à tomber et d'y finir son rapport. Alors qu'elle rassemblait ses affaires, elle entendit soudain la porte de la petite salle claquer dans son dos. Elle se retourna et eut la surprise de croiser le regard du shérif Hamilton.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici?»

            Son soulagement laissa place à l'inquiétude quand elle remarqua le sourire en coin d'Hamilton. Il tourna alors la clé dans la serrure et la glissa dans sa poche. Scully sentit son ventre se nouer lorsqu'il commença à s'approcher d'elle, toujours en souriant légèrement. Dehors, un coup de tonnerre ébranla les vitres de la fenêtre.

*****

**_MANOIR VAN TASSEL_**

**_1800_**

            Masbath laissa tomber les valises dans le hall avec un soupir de satisfaction, massant ses doigts endoloris. Katrina regardait autour d'elle avec une expression indéfinissable, et Ichabod pensa avec tendresse que c'était la première fois depuis un an qu'elle remettait les pieds dans la maison de son enfance. _N'importe qui serait un peu déboussolé dans ces conditions._

« Je crains malheureusement que nous n'ayons plus de chambre commune, intervint Joseph Van Tassel. La votre est toujours libre, Katrina, mais l'inspecteur Crane devra malheureusement se contenter de la chambre d'ami.

- Celle qui est sous les toits? demanda Ichabod.

- Comment savez-vous cela? s'étonna Joseph.

- Disons que j'ai déjà passé quelques temps dans cette maison...»

            Il échangea un regard entendu avec Katrina et la jeune femme sourit: le dernier séjour d'Ichabod n'avait pas été entièrement négatif, du moins à leurs yeux. Joseph demanda, l'air de rien:

« Et... pourrais-je savoir depuis combien de temps vous êtes mariés?

- Nous ne sommes que fiancés, corrigea Katrina à contrecœur. Mais le mariage ne tardera pas, n'est-ce pas Ichabod?»

            Celui-ci eut un sourire gêné et passa nerveusement sa main valide dans ses cheveux. Masbath le remarqua et s'autorisa un petit sourire; _drôle de fiancé: il adore Katrina et pourtant on dirait qu'il a peur de devenir son mari. Mais son sourire se figea lorsqu'il vit le regard de Joseph. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de convoitise lorsqu'il regardait Katrina. _

« Nous organisons une petite réception ce soir, intervint-il soudain. Vous joindrez-vous à nous?

- Une réception? s'étonna Katrina.

- Pour détendre l'atmosphère, précisa Joseph. La mort de Mélodie Griffith a considérablement ruiné les efforts des villageois qui essayaient d'oublier le Cavalier Sans Tête. Alors, serez-vous présents?»

            Ichabod hésita, croisa le regard de Katrina et répondit enfin:

« Certainement.

- Bien, fit Joseph d'un air satisfait. Et maintenant, je conseille d'aller vous reposer un peu: vous devez être exténués après un voyage aussi long. Alihoué! appela-t-il soudain. Viens porter les bagages!»

            C'est alors qu'une jeune négresse entra dans la pièce, les yeux baissés. Les trois invités la dévisagèrent avec surprise, et Katrina croisa ses yeux noirs et intelligents. Ichabod remarqua d'avantage les marques de coups de fouet sur son dos et ses jambes. Alihoué se baissa et ramassa d'un geste toutes les valises que Masbath avait eu tant de mal à porter, avant de les emmener vers l'escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs. Joseph eut un sourire satisfait:

« J'ai ramené quelque esclaves de Floride lorsque j'ai déménagé, et j'avoue que j'en suis bien content.

- Mais... combien en avez-vous? demanda un Ichabod légèrement estomaqué: il fallait être richissime pour avoir des esclaves dans l'état de New York.

- Cinq, pourquoi?»

            Personne ne lui répondit. Ichabod suivait la jeune esclave du regard et il vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à le faire: un gros chat à la fourrure légèrement dorée était nonchalamment allongé près de la cheminée et il regardait Alihoué passer à quelques mètres de lui. Puis il tourna ses yeux émeraude vers Ichabod et celui-ci eut la désagréable impression que l'animal le jaugeait. _Cette ville n'a vraiment pas changée en un an: j'ai toujours l'impression de devenir fou, ici..._

*****

**_SALLE D'AUTOPSIE_**

**_1996_**

            « Shérif Hamilton... 

- Quoi?»

            Le ton de l'homme était sec, presque agressif. Les yeux de Scully relevèrent rapidement sa cravate à moitié dénouée, sa chemise sortie du pantalon, ses yeux brillants... 

« Vous avez bu...»

            Ce n'était pas une question. La présence d'une bouteille à moitié vide dans la main droite d'Hamilton ne faisait que confirmer ses soupçons.

« Shérif, qu'est-ce que...

- Fermez-la! aboya-t-il en brisant d'un geste sec sa bouteille sur le bord de la table d'autopsie. Surtout fermez-la!»

            Scully s'était mise à reculer sans même s'en rendre compte, s'éloignant le plus possible d'Hamilton. Il accéléra le pas, s'approchant toujours plus vite d'elle, levant le goulot brisé de la bouteille...

*****

**_BIBLIOTHEQUE MUNICIPALE_**

**_1996_**

            « Est-ce que j'ai répondu à vos questions?»

            Mulder mit un petit moment avant de répondre, encore occupé à assimiler toute l'histoire que le vieux Van Tassel venait de lui raconter.

« Comment savez-vous tout ça?

- Un magicien ne dévoile jamais ses tours, répondit doucement Peter. Mais je peux vous dire que cette bibliothèque appartient à mes ancêtres depuis sa construction, en 1769 je crois. C'était leur maison à cette époque.»

           Mulder regarda rapidement autour de lui: cette famille devait être bien riche pour habiter un manoir pareil. Il ouvrait la bouche pour poser une autre question, lorsqu'un sifflement monta dans la pièce, prenant de l'ampleur en quelques secondes avant de diminuer, puis de repartir de plus belle. Peter Van Tassel cria presque pour couvrir le vacarme:

« Une tempête se prépare, je dois aller barricader les fenêtres! Rentrez à votre motel, agent Mulder, ou vous serez bientôt coincé ici!

- Mais... et vos informations sur Sheridan?!

- Je vous les donnerais la prochaine fois! Allez maintenant! Au revoir!»

            Et il se dirigea en boitillant vers le fond de la bibliothèque, fonçant à une vitesse remarquable avec l'aide de sa canne. Mulder attendit qu'il disparaisse dans le noir pour rassembler ses affaires et se préparer à partir. Il avait encore la tête pleine des images sanglantes et terrifiantes que l'histoire de Peter avait fait naître dans son esprit et il frissonna lorsqu'un courant d'air éteignit presque toute les bougies de son bureau, le plongeant dans l'obscurité.

            Alors qu'il tendait la main droite pour attraper une des dernières bougies allumée, des doigts glacés se refermèrent soudain sur son poignet. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que son agresseur lui avait tordu le bras dans le dos et l'avait plaqué face contre le bureau. Mulder essaya de se dégager, mais l'inconnu s'appuya sur son dos de tout son poids et Fox dut rester collé contre le bureau.

« Ne bouge pas, chuchota une voix à son oreille, je ne te veux pas de mal.»

            Mulder s'immobilisa, une drôle de sensation au niveau de l'estomac. Il connaissait cette voix, il en était sûr, mais il était incapable de dire où il l'avait déjà entendue. L'inconnu raffermit sa prise sur son poignet et lui glissa à l'oreille:

« Je sais que tu as l'impression de me connaître, et tu as raison. Mais je...

- Qui êtes-vous? coupa Fox en essayant de tourner la tête. Qui êtes-vous si je vous connais?

- Un ami, répondit la voix, un ami très intime. Ecoute, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais il faut que tu m'écoutes, d'accord?»

            Mulder avait de plus en plus l'impression de connaître son agresseur, mais plus il cherchait à deviner qui c'était, plus il se sentait mal. Quelque part au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disais de faire confiance à cette voix.

« Je sais que tu ne te sens pas très bien, c'est normal, lui chuchota encore l'inconnu. Moi aussi j'ai la nausée.

-  Comment... comment...?

- Comment je le sais? Tu sauras ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, je dois te dire que Scully est en danger.»

            Mulder sentit son cœur manquer un battement:

« Scully?!

- Retourne au bureau du shérif: elle a besoin de toi.

- Mais...

- Chut! Laisse-moi parler, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps!»

            L'inconnu marqua une pause, soufflant comme s'il avait du mal à respirer.

« Demain, n'oublie pas de demander à Peter Van Tassel plus de détails sur l'Arbre des Morts, tu entends? C'est l'Arbre qui est la clé.

- L'Arbre?

- Oui. Et maintenant dépêche-toi de retrouver Scully, dépêche-toi!»

            L'inconnu souffla la dernière bougie allumée et la bibliothèque fut plongée dans le noir. Mulder sentit son étreinte se relâcher et une respiration haletante s'éloigner. Il resta seul avec ses questions dans l'obscurité. Mais une seule comptait dans l'immédiat: comment allait Scully?

*****

**_SALLE D'AUTOPSIE_**

**_1996_**

            Scully sentit le mur dans son dos et elle s'immobilisa, le souffle haché par la peur et l'angoisse. Elle porta la main à son holster et découvrit avec horreur qu'il était vide. Hamilton leva sa main en souriant: il tenait son pistolet.

« C'est ça que vous cherchez?»

            Scully choisit ce moment pour plonger sur le côté, mettant la table d'autopsie entre elle et son agresseur. Hamilton voulut la contourner par la gauche. Scully fila à l'opposé pour plonger vers la porte. Mais le shérif fut plus rapide: il la rattrapa et l'envoya violemment contre le mur. Le souffle coupé, Dana glissa sur le carrelage.

« Allons, pourquoi vous vous sauvez? balbutia Hamilton en lâchant le goulot qui alla se briser sur le sol avec les restes de la bouteille. On peut pas s'amuser un peu?»

            Scully n'avait pas la moindre envie de savoir ce que «amuser» signifiait dans son cerveau embrumé par l'alcool et elle cherchait désespérément une issue du regard. _Là, la fenêtre..._ Mais Hamilton lui attrapa l'épaule et lui colla le pistolet contre la tempe. Le souffle court, Dana demanda doucement:

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Hamilton? Est-ce que vous savez ce que vous faites?»

            Un éclair d'incompréhension traversa le regard du shérif. Scully en profita pour se redresser, envoyant d'un geste l'arme voler à travers la pièce. Puis elle fit basculer Hamilton en arrière avant de se précipiter vers la fenêtre, qui vibrait à cause du vent qui soufflait de plus en plus fort. 

            Mais Hamilton détendit son bras avec une vitesse surprenante vu son état et réussit à attraper la cheville de Scully. Elle tomba en avant et sentit le shérif la tirer vers lui.

« Allez, soyez sympa! fit-il avec le ton d'un enfant auquel on refuse un jouet. Je veux juste m'amuser un peu.»

              C'est alors que la porte jaillit hors de ses gonds, couvrant le bruit du tonnerre qui grondait plus fort que jamais. Tous les néons grillèrent en même temps, plongeant la pièce dans le noir. Hamilton et Scully se redressèrent tous les deux pour voir une silhouette passer les débris de la porte.

            Alors le shérif se mit à hurler, rampant en arrière jusqu'à être bloqué par la table d'autopsie. La bouche béante et les yeux écarquillés, Scully se releva tant bien que mal et tituba en arrière, ne pouvant détacher son regard de celui qui venait d'entrer. _C'est impossible, c'est tout simplement impossible!_

            Il était grand, large d'épaules. Il portait un très vieil uniforme dont se dégageait une odeur de pourriture infâme. Sa cape aux reflets moirés ondulait derrière lui. Une longue épée dentelée brillait dans sa main droite. Et surtout, surtout, il lui manquait la tête.

*****

**_            Ah ah, suspense pourri… Bon, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, la suite est déjà écrite, je voudrais juste savoir si quelqu'un aura eu la force de tenir jusque là…_**


	4. Une légende, hein?

_Ma fic a des lecteurs, yahou ! *esquisse un pas de danse* Y'a des miracles partout ! *se prend les pieds dans le tapis et s'étale de tout son long* Bon, je vous laisse lire, j'ai une carpette à découper en lanières…_

__

*******************************************************

__

_Chapitre 4:****_

****

**_1996_**

            Il se tenait là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, d'un calme surnaturel. Scully aurait voulu courir vers la fenêtre, crier, faire n'importe quoi... Mais rien. Elle restait figée, regardant sans comprendre celui qui ne pouvait être que... _Non! Il n'existe pas! IL N'EXISTE PAS!_

            Mais le Hessois décapité ne lui laissa pas le temps de se trouver un argument convaincant: il fit tournoyer son épée dans sa main droite, comme pour mieux la sentir, puis il s'avança vers le centre de la pièce. C'en était trop pour Hamilton qui s'enfuit en courant vers la fenêtre. Scully bondit de côté pour le laisser passer.

*****

            « Mais avance! Je t'en supplie, avance!»

            Mulder en était réduit à parler à son volant, enfonçant désespérément l'accélérateur. Il était penché en avant pour mieux voir la route au travers du brouillard qui s'était soudain abattu sur la ville. _Maudite vallée!_ Lorsqu'il atteignit finalement le bureau du shérif, il pouvait presque sentir l'adrénaline inonder tout son corps. Bondissant hors de la voiture, il se précipita vers le bâtiment en s'efforçant d'ignorer les éclairs qui claquaient au-dessus de lui comme des fouets de lumière.

*****

            Hamilton se pendit à la clenche de la fenêtre et tira dessus de toutes ses forces. Mais le Cavalier ne lui laissa pas le temps de fuir: il le rejoignit en quelques enjambées et abattit son épée vers lui. Poussant un cri étranglé, le shérif plongea et évita de peu la lame acérée. Scully cria lorsque celle-ci passa à quelques centimètres de son nez.

            Dana plongea à son tour, directement sous la table d'autopsie. Hamilton la suivit. Mais le Cavalier se contenta d'empoigner une hache noire et brillante qui pendait jusque là à sa ceinture et de l'abattre sous la table. Scully se baissa de justesse et elle entendit un claquement sec signifiant que la hache n'avait rencontrée que le pilier métallique de la table d'autopsie. 

            Hamilton hurla à nouveau et roula sur le côté, vers la porte. Mais le Cavalier avait anticipé sa manœuvre: il l'attendait à la sortie et lui envoya un coup de pied en pleine figure. Hamilton fut violemment rejeté en arrière par le choc. A moitié assommé, il ne put que lever les bras en une protection illusoire en voyant le Cavalier brandir son épée...

            BLAM! Le coup de feu les fit tous tressaillir et le Cavalier tomba en arrière, l'impact de la balle dans la poitrine. Risquant un regard depuis son dessous de table, Scully faillit défaillir de soulagement en reconnaissant Mulder, l'arme pointée, qui fixait encore sa victime immobile comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait: faire des recherches sur le Cavalier Sans Tête était une chose, le croiser dans la réalité en était une autre!

            Le pistolet toujours pointé vers le Hessois, Mulder attrapa le bras de Scully à tâtons et la releva d'une main tremblante. Puis il baissa son regard vers Hamilton:

« Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée et mécanique. Shérif?»

            L'officier ne lui répondit que par un gémissement. Scully s'agrippa alors au bras de son coéquipier et le serra comme si elle voulait lui briser les os. La phrase qui franchit ses lèvres n'était qu'un murmure terrifié:

« Oh mon Dieu, regarde Mulder... regarde-le...»

            Fox pivota sur ses talons et devint presque plus pâle que Dana en voyant le Cavalier se redresser et récupérer son épée, alors qu'on voyait distinctement la balle de Mulder briller dans sa poitrine. En voyant le Cavalier s'approcher, Fox appuya encore une fois sur la détente, par pur réflexe.

            Mais le Hessois se contenta de tituber un peu en arrière, ignorant le second projectile qui venait de s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Au bord du malaise cardiaque, Scully réussit à ramasser son arme délaissée par Hamilton et à tirer encore une fois. Elle toucha le Cavalier presque à bout portant, mais il continua à avancer vers eux, avec toujours cette rapidité méthodique du tueur professionnel.

            Ce fut Hamilton qui réagit le premier: bondissant sur ses pieds, il détala vers la sortie. Scully le suivit sur une impulsion, entraînant Mulder qui ne pouvait détacher son regard du monstre qui les attaquait. Mais celui-ci anticipa encore une fois, en bon chasseur qu'il était...

« Aaaaaaah! Nooooon!»

            Il y eut un sifflement et Hamilton s'écroula en hurlant, la hache du Cavalier plantée dans sa cuisse gauche. Mulder voulut l'aider à se relever, mais le Cavalier les avait rejoint en trois enjambées et il l'écarta d'un coup de poing qui le fit littéralement voler en arrière. Il percuta le mur et s'écroula d'un bloc, complètement sonné. Puis le Cavalier abattit son épée vers Scully qui recula juste à temps pour éviter de se faire couper en deux.

            Mais le Cavalier ne semblait pas vraiment s'intéresser à eux, et il se tourna vers Hamilton qui s'éloignait en rampant, oubliant même d'enlever la lame qui le faisait souffrir. Le shérif essaya bien d'échapper au Hessois, mais celui-ci n'eut aucun mal à le rattraper et à l'empoigner par les cheveux pour lui relever la tête. Scully ferma les yeux lorsque la lame du Cavalier fit définitivement cesser les cris d'Hamilton.

            Le corps décapité fit un bruit sourd en s'écroulant sur le carrelage. Tranquillement, comme si c'était parfaitement normal, le Cavalier se baissa et ramassa la tête qu'il avait laissé échappée. Scully détourna les yeux pour éviter de vomir et vit que Mulder, qui venait tout juste de se réveiller, était beaucoup plus pâle que le mur contre lequel il s'appuyait.

« Oh, mon Dieu...»

            Sans même se retourner, le Cavalier sortit du petit bâtiment et les deux agents fédéraux entendirent un hennissement à glacer le sang. Puis il y eut un bruit de galop et le Cavalier s'éloigna en même temps que la tempête. Scully et Mulder échangèrent un regard et ce dernier eut un léger sourire crispé:

« Une légende, hein?...»

*****

**_1800_**

            Katrina se tenait dans un coin de la salle et observait les invités: elle en connaissait un assez grand nombre, qui ne manquaient pas de la saluer au passage. Elle répondait d'un sourire, parfois de quelques mots. Mais les invités se rendaient vite compte qu'elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse: cette petite fête lui rappelait trop la précédente qui avait été organisée dans sa maison, lorsque son père était encore vivant et qu'elle avait encore confiance en sa belle-mère. Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Ichabod.

            C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui prendre la main. Elle tourna vivement la tête et croisa le regard d'Ichabod, souriant. Elle sourit à son tour en découvrant les vêtements de son fiancé:

« Tu t'es habillé en blanc?»

            Il baissa les yeux sur sa veste et son gilet de couleur crème et fit signe que oui, presque honteusement. Pour la première fois de la soirée, Katrina eut un rire sincère:

« Cela te va très bien.

- Vraiment?

- C'est parfait, beaucoup mieux que le noir.»

            Ichabod sourit en l'entendant rire et Katrina pensa avec satisfaction qu'il souriait beaucoup plus souvent que lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré. La voix de Joseph Van Tassel vint alors les tirer de leur isolement et Ichabod retrouva son expression neutre habituelle:

« Ah, vous voilà enfin! Venez, que je vous présente à mes invités.»

            Ichabod se renferma: il détestait les mondanités et toutes leurs implications, mais Katrina l'entraîna sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt face à deux autres invités qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus ni l'un ni l'autre. 

            Alihosi s'approcha avec un plateau supportant quelques verres de cognac. Joseph en prit un sans même un regard pour l'esclave et les deux inconnus en firent de même. Katrina déclina l'offre et Ichabod ne put s'empêcher d'accorder un regard de remerciement à Alihoué. Un des deux invités, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années au maintient militaire, au ventre rebondi et aux grosses moustaches grises, lui en fit la remarque:

« Vous ne devriez pas trop vous attacher à ces esclaves, monsieur: soyez certain que cette négresse n'attend que la première occasion de vous attaquer dans le dos.»

            Ichabod fronça les sourcils en entendant l'accent britannique très prononcé de son interlocuteur:

« Et pourrais-je savoir qui est l'homme avisé qui me donne ce conseil?

- Je suis le général Taylor, répondit l'intéressé en se rengorgeant, et j'appartient à l'armée de Sa Très Gracieuse Majesté.»

            Ichabod faillit s'étrangler avec son cognac: _un Anglais, ici?! Si peu de temps après la Révolution?!_ Le second inconnu, la trentaine, visage maigre, cheveux châtains et regard brun et intelligent, remarqua son expression estomaquée:

« Ce cher général a légèrement tendance à oublier qu'il ne se trouve plus sur les terres de la Couronne d'Angleterre, expliqua-t-il avec un demi-sourire. Il devrait prendre garde à ce qu'il dit: tous les Américains n'ont pas digéré les pertes de la Révolution.

- Il me semble que les Anglais ne sont pas les seuls à avoir pris des vies américaines, monsieur Marshall, riposta le général en vidant son verre d'un coup. Surtout dans cet Etat: les mercenaires Hessois ont commis leur lot de meurtres.»

            Ichabod renonça à finir son cognac de peur de s'étrangler une deuxième fois. Il sentit les doigts de Katrina s'enfoncer dans son bras à la mention des Hessois et il déglutit avec difficulté. Joseph se décida à intervenir:

« Ma famille a eu quelques ennuis avec un Hessois, il y a peu de temps. Je vous serais gré de surveiller vos paroles, général.»

            L'Anglais grimaça, puis son visage s'adoucit en voyant le regard de Katrina:

« Veuillez m'excuser, madame...

- Mademoiselle, rectifia Joseph.

- Mademoiselle, consentit Taylor. Vous habitiez ici l'année dernière, n'est-ce pas?

- C'est exact, dit Katrina sans lâcher la main gauche d'Ichabod. Pourquoi?

- Je tenais à savoir si ce cher Joseph avait exagéré en disant que les bois du Ponant étaient très giboyeux.»

            Ichabod fronça les sourcils: _il n'y a rien dans les bois du Ponant, ses sentiers sont hantés, tout y est mort... Pourquoi vouloir y chasser?_

« Notre hôte nous a promis une chasse à cour ce samedi, expliqua Marshall toujours avec son sourire en coin. Il n'avait pas précisé que vous y participeriez, mademoiselle Van Tassel.

- J'ai horreur de la chasse... Mais comment me connaissez-vous, monsieur Marshall? demanda Katrina avec une certaine méfiance.

- Je suis journaliste à l'Investigation, le premier journal policier de New York. Et j'ai couvert le fiasco de l'arrestation du dépôt n°8. Cela vous dit quelque chose, n'est-ce pas inspecteur Crane? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Ichabod. Si j'ai bonne mémoire, c'est lors de cette opération que vous avez reçu un mauvais coup sur l'épaule... 

- Je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre, riposta Ichabod qui commençait à trouver cette conversation très désagréable.

- Non, bien sûr que non, fit Marshall d'un air goguenard. Mais un des trois inspecteurs qui commandaient l'arrestation est mort, ainsi que quatre courageux agents de police, et j'aurais aimé savoir ce qui s'était passé exactement.»

            Ichabod ne répondit pas tout de suite. Marshall devina à son regard absent qu'il se remémorait un peu à contrecœur ce qui s'était passé ce matin là au dépôt n°8...

_            Il fait froid. Le soleil ne s'est pas encore levé et le ciel est de la couleur grise de l'aurore d'automne. Les hommes, embusqués autour de l'entrepôt, soufflent dans leurs doigts rougis par le froid. Même les inspecteurs ne sont pas autorisés à porter des gants: c'est soi-disant trop gênant pour tirer si le besoin s'en fait sentir._

_            Ichabod remonte le col de sa cape noire. A côté de lui, l'inspecteur Glen Witherspoon s'est roulé en boule entre deux tonneaux et s'efforce de ne pas trop claquer des dents. L'inspecteur Jason Rubin, un quinquagénaire au visage maigre et sévère, se lève soudain à l'angle du dépôt et fait signe d'avancer._

_            Ichabod obéit et se lève pour enjamber la caisse derrière laquelle il se dissimulait. Wintherspoon se redresse en sursaut et le suit vers le dépôt, courbé en deux pour être plus discret. Ils arrivent près des multiples ouvertures dans la paroi de bois du vieil entrepôt et la douzaine de représentants de l'ordre s'infiltrent dans le bâtiment._

_            Ichabod dégaine son pistolet et attend quelques secondes pour que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Puis il distingue une demi-douzaine d'hommes réunis au centre du dépôt. Ils rient et pataugent dans un gros tas de matière blanche et veloutée. La voix de Rubin monte alors d'un coin sombre:_

_« Rendez-vous, au nom de la loi! Vous êtes cernés, il est inutile de résister!»_

_            Cette dernière recommandation est inutile: les suspects s'arrêtent aussitôt de rire et lève les mains en voyant les silhouettes armées des agents s'approcher d'eux. Ichabod reste un peu en retrait et détaille la matière blanche: du coton. Des contrebandiers de coton._

_            Mais alors que tout semble réglé, les portes de l'entrepôt s'ouvrent soudain d'un coup, laissant passer une bonne vingtaine d'hommes aux mines affreuses. Ils sont armés de pieux, de barres de fer, de gourdins, de couteaux, de fourches... Leur chef, armé d'un fusil de chasse, s'avance en riant:_

_« Et bien, des ennuis les mecs? On était venus se servir, mais j'crois qu'il va falloir régler quelques formalités administratives avant...»_

_            Les nouveaux venus ricanent. L'inspecteur Rubin s'avance pour leur demander de ressortir. Son uniforme a un effet fulgurant sur le chef du gang: il épaule son fusil et tire. La détonation fait bondir Ichabod, mais c'est trop tard: Rubin s'écroule, la poitrine en sang. C'est le signal de la ruée: les contrebandiers se jettent en hurlant sur les policiers les plus proches d'eux pendant que les membres du gang montent à l'assaut des autres._

_« Repli général! hurle Witherspoon en courant dans tous les sens. REPLIEZ-VOUS!»_

_            Un des bandits le fauche d'un coup de gourdin en pleine tête. Ichabod ajuste le coupable avec son arme, mais une barre de fer s'abat sur lui trop soudainement pour lui permettre de tirer. Par réflexe, il tourne la tête et évite un coup fatal, mais il ne peut empêcher la barre de percuter son épaule droite de plein fouet._

_            La douleur est tellement atroce qu'il n'entend même pas le craquement de sa clavicule brisée. Il lâche son arme sans s'en rendre compte et tombe à genoux, abrutit de douleur. Il porte sa main valide à son épaule en bouillie et lève un regard brouillé vers son agresseur. Il remarque au passage la silhouette de Glen Witherspoon qui se débat tant bien que mal sous les coups. Tout autour de lui, les policiers tombent les uns après les autres, formes ensanglantées aux os brisés._

_« Alors, ricane une voix au-dessus de lui, content d'être venu?»_

_            Ichabod croise un instant le regard de son agresseur, un borgne à la bouche tordue et aux dents noirâtres. Puis le brigand brandit une nouvelle fois sa barre de fer et le frappe en plein visage, encore sur le côté droit. Ichabod s'écroule sur le côté, une explosion de lumière rouge devant les yeux. Il a à peine conscience que du sang coule sur son visage. Un policier pousse un cri d'agonie quelque part sur sa gauche. Puis c'est le noir complet._

            «Inspecteur Crane? Vous sentez-vous bien?»

            Ichabod tressaillit et mit quelques secondes pour reconnaître le sourire de Marshall. Un sourire qui lui parut alors glacial et sans âme. Katrina remarqua la pâleur de son fiancé et se décida à intervenir:

« Toutes nos excuses: nous sommes très fatigués par notre voyage et nous allons nous retirer. Bonsoir messieurs.»

            Et elle entraîna Ichabod vers un coin plus tranquille, ignorant le sourire perpétuel de Marshall. A peine étaient-ils sortis de la salle qu'Ichabod s'arrêtait, l'air songeur.

«Qu'y a-t-il? demanda Katrina avec inquiétude. Est-ce à cause de ce Marshall?»

            Ichabod effleura son œil droit de sa main valide et il frissonna. Puis il reprit la main de Katrina en souriant tant bien que mal:

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave... Il m'a rappelé certaines choses plutôt désagréables, c'est tout... Et puis...» 

            Mais il s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase: une silhouette féminine, vêtue de rouge, venait de sortir par la porte de derrière. Ichabod avait vaguement l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part et il fit un pas pour la suivre.

« Ichabod? demanda Katrina. Tout va bien?

- Oui, oui, répondit-il d'un air distrait. Je reviens tout de suite.

- Mais...»

            Trop tard: il était déjà sortit de la maison. Katrina fit demi-tour, inquiète. _J'espère qu'il sait ce qu'il fait..._

*****

            « Madame?»

            Proxima sursauta et se retourna d'un bloc: elle s'était rendue invisible aux mortels pour pouvoir réfléchir à son aise sous le porche et voilà que l'un d'entre eux l'avait vu... Puis elle se détendit en reconnaissant l'homme qu'elle avait déjà vu dans l'après-midi.

« Approchez, l'encouragea-t-elle. Je ne vais pas vous mordre.»

            Ichabod hésita, puis il finit par s'avancer. La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs s'appuya sur la rambarde qui faisait le tour du porche et il l'imita.

« Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous me voulez?

- Euh... je... je vous ai vue cet après-midi et je... enfin...»

            Ichabod s'aperçut qu'il était coincé: il n'avait aucune excuse valable. _Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que je l'ai suivie par curiosité!_

« Avez-vous mal?

- Pa... pardon?!

- Votre œil... est-ce qu'il vous fait mal?»

            Il se rappela alors qu'il avait l'arcade sourcilière droite très abîmée et que son œil était d'une belle couleur bleu violet.

« Un peu, reconnut-il. Moins que mon épaule.» 

            Proxima sourit furtivement et Ichabod se surprit lui-même en disant ça: ce n'était pas son genre de se plaindre. Alors, sans aucune raison, la jeune femme se tourna face à lui et posa sa main sur sa joue droite. Ichabod frissonna en sentant le froid de ses doigts se répandre dans toute la moitié de son visage et il lui prit la main pour la décoller de sa figure.

« N'ayez pas peur, le rassura Proxima en souriant légèrement. Je ne vous veux pas de mal.»

            Elle était intriguée par ce mortel qui pouvait la voir, et quelque chose lui disait que c'était réciproque. Puis elle perdit son sourire en se rendant compte que la main d'Ichabod lui procurait une sensation étrange à l'endroit où il la touchait. Proxima dégagea ses doigts et retint Ichabod par le poignet pour tourner sa main à la lumière, paume vers le haut.

            En voyant les nombreuses cicatrices laissées par des pointes alignées, Proxima devint blanche comme un linge et sa respiration s'accéléra. Ichabod, mal à l'aise, voulut se dégager, mais Proxima le tenait fermement. Elle finit par lui demander d'une voix éraillée:

« Quel est votre nom?

- Ichabod Crane, répondit-il après une hésitation.

- Ichabod... répéta Proxima en le regardant dans les yeux comme si elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Après toutes ces années, c'est ici que...»

            Elle s'arrêta, incapable d'aller plus loin. Ichabod allait dire quelque chose, mais il s'arrêta lui aussi: _ces yeux... je connais ces yeux..._

            Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage, Proxima le lâcha d'un coup et s'enfuit à toutes jambes en direction des bois. Ichabod resta planté sous le porche, incapable de bouger. Il sentait encore la froideur de la main de la jeune femme sur sa joue et il s'aperçut qu'il ne sentait même plus son œil. _Je l'ai déjà vue quelque part, il y a longtemps... mais où?_

            Très préoccupé, il rentra dans la maison pour aller dire bonne nuit à Katrina et aller se coucher. Il ne prêta aucune attention à son reflet dans le miroir du couloir. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait remarqué que son œil poché avait disparut et que son arcade sourcilière était revenue à son état normal. Il aurait vu que, sur toute la zone touchée par la main de Proxima, il ne subsistait plus aucune trace de blessures.__

*****

            Proxima passe la Porte en courant. Elle se retourne pour vérifier qu'il ne l'a pas suivie et elle s'autorise enfin une petite pause. Elle modifie sa robe d'une pensée et récupère la tunique noire de la Confrérie. Elle laisse également réapparaître son tatouage en forme de tête de panthère. Puis elle se laisse tomber sur un fauteuil fait de fumée noire, comme tout ce qui l'entoure. Elle ferme les yeux quelques secondes avant de sentir un poids sur ses genoux. Elle sourit en reconnaissant Deneb et lui chuchote tout en le caressant:

« Va chercher Linear, s'il te plaît.»

            Le chat lui répond d'un miaulement indigné, mais elle insiste:

« Je sais, mais cette fois j'ai besoin de parler à un membre plus humain.»

            Le félin grogne en signe de mécontentement, mais il aime trop sa maîtresse pour la décevoir: il descend de ses genoux et disparaît dans la fumée. Proxima n'attend pas bien longtemps avant de voir le chat revenir, accompagné d'un de ses semblables: fourrure brillante et soyeuse de couleur brune, des yeux d'un marron presque doré et de petites dents étincelantes dans l'obscurité. 

            Mais Proxima connaît déjà ce chat, ou plutôt cette chatte: Véga a toujours été l'animal préféré de Linear, même si celle-ci ne peut s'empêcher de se lier à toutes les choses qui se déplacent à quatre pattes et qui croisent son chemin.

« J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour me déranger, Proxima.»

            Celle qui vient de parler a un sourire chaleureux pour bien montrer qu'elle plaisante et vient s'asseoir à côté de Proxima. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds qui deviennent presque bruns par endroits et des yeux bleu-vert qui brillent d'intelligence et de bonne humeur. Son tatouage frontal représente une tête de puma. _Il ne lui manque que les oreilles pointues pour en faire une Elfe,_ pense Proxima avec amusement. 

« J'ai besoin de te parler. C'est important.

- Ce n'est pas ce cher Deneb qui est malade, au moins, remarque Linear en caressant le chat. Il m'a l'air en pleine forme.»

            Redoutant que sa maîtresse ne l'oublie, Véga saute pour se rouler en boule sur ses genoux. Linear se met aussitôt à la caresser de sa main libre, pendant que Deneb s'allonge près d'elle en ronronnant. 

« J'ai eu un... petit problème, dit enfin Proxima.

- C'est-à-dire?

- J'ai croisé un humain aujourd'hui, un humain qui pouvait me voir même lorsque je ne le désirais pas.

- Mais c'est très sérieux, ça, s'inquiète Linear. Qui est-ce?

- C'est bien ça le problème, soupire Proxima. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse voir un autre membre de la Confrérie, parce que...»

            Elle s'interrompe, hésitant à continuer: _ça semble tellement incroyable... et pourtant..._ Devant son air un peu perdu, Linear essaye de l'aider:

« Tu l'as connu lorsque tu étais encore humaine, c'est ça?

- Comment as-tu deviné? siffle Proxima, admirative. Je croyais que ton pouvoir consistait à te faire aimer de tous les animaux, pas à lire dans les pensées!

- Vivre en permanence avec des animaux n'est pas l'idéal pour avoir des discussions poussées, reconnaît Linear, mais ça a l'avantage de vous apprendre à déchiffrer les émotions de tous les êtres vivants... Alors, qui était-ce?

- Je... hésite Proxima, j'ai... Quand j'ai quitté ma famille pour rejoindre la Confrérie, je devais avoir sept ans. Et en fait...»

            C'est à cet instant que Kafel déboule hors de la fumée, en sueur et visiblement complètement affolé. Proxima ne se rappelle pas l'avoir déjà vu dans cet état et se lève pour lui demander avec inquiétude:

« Kafel, que se passe...

- Mon dépositaire, la coupe-t-il en haletant, Hamilton... Il est mort.

- Quoi?! s'étrangle Linear en se levant à son tour, délogeant Véga de ses genoux. Mort?!

- Décapité, souffle Kafel. Par le Hessois.»

            Un silence de mort s'abat sur les trois membres de la Confrérie. Le doute n'est plus permis: quelqu'un a réveillé le Cavalier et il l'utilise contre les dépositaires. C'est Kafel qui exprime ce qu'ils pensent tous les trois:

« Il faut avertir le Conseil: si nous ne trouvons pas le moyen d'arrêter ce Cavalier de malheur, si nous ne réussissons plus à garder notre dépositaire le temps requit avant la cérémonie...

- Alors ce sera la fin de la Confrérie des Félins, complète Proxima. Et nous mourrons tous.»


	5. Un simple rêve

Chapitre 5:

            Le noir reste une couleur. Les ténèbres restent une présence. La fumée reste de la matière. Mais le vide, le vrai Vide, celui qu'on ne peut ni représenter, ni même s'imaginer, le Vide n'est rien. Absolument rien. 

            Il n'aime pas trop être ici, mais son Maître ne peut pas quitter le Vide, pas encore. Il n'est pas la seule personne à attendre que le Maître veuille bien lui parler: il y a quelqu'un d'autre à côté de lui, quelqu'un qu'il connaît bien. Plus qu'une arme, plus qu'un serviteur,  c'est un complice. Il parle mentalement, le seul moyen de communication en vigueur dans le Vide:

« Est-ce que ça ne te manque pas de voir et d'entendre normalement?

- Non, répond sèchement l'autre.

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui.»

            Il soupire: c'est bien pour ça qu'il n'aime pas travailler avec le Hessois, on ne peut pas discuter avec un monstre au caractère pareil. Soudain le Cavalier l'attrape par la nuque et l'oblige à s'agenouiller: le Maître arrive. 

« Alors? Quelles nouvelles?»

            Il serre les mâchoires lorsque la voix s'élève: ça fait mal, atrocement mal. Il a l'impression d'être transpercé par un millier d'aiguilles. Un mortel aurait été tué sur le coup, mais il a la chance d'être un membre de la Confrérie. Cependant, même un des Félins ne peut survivre au regard du Maître. Alors il garde les yeux baissés en parlant:

« Tout va bien, Seigneur: les dépositaires tombent les uns après les autres. Bientôt les Elus pourra nous rejoindre et vous pourrez sortir d'ici.»

            Une vague de satisfaction émane du Maître. 

« J'aime les traîtres: ne te fais pas remarquer. Cavalier? Continue ton travail.»

            Il soupire de soulagement lorsqu'il sent la présence du Maître s'éloigner: on peut être un traître et ne pas aimer son supérieur. Le Hessois relâche sa prise sur sa nuque et il s'éloigne.

« Elle a déjà choisi une nouvelle dépositaire? s'étonne-t-il.

- Oui.

- Et tu l'as sentit depuis le Vide?!  

- On m'appelle.

- Oh, mais tu te rend compte que tu viens d'aligner trois syllabes? C'est ton record.»

            Le Cavalier ne répond pas: il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier la plaisanterie. Pour l'instant, il ne veut que tuer une personne supplémentaire.

*****

_            Ichabod est assis dans un coin. Il sait pertinemment qu'il rêve, tout comme il sait où il se trouve: dans la sacristie de son père. Il a plaqué ses mains sur son visage et a fermé les yeux avec l'intention de ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Comment un petit garçon de sept ans pourrait-il réagir autrement à la mort de sa mère?_

_            Il sent quelque chose de tiède couler entre ses mains et son visage et se résout à écarter un peu ses doigts pour voir de quoi il s'agit. Du sang. Son sang. Celui qui coule des plaies de ses paumes récemment labourées. Mais il y a aussi du sang par terre, qui coule à petites gouttes des jointures du sarcophage de pierre appuyé contre le mur. Celui-là, c'est le sang de sa mère._

_            Il referme les yeux et se recroqueville encore plus sur lui-même. Il ne pense à rien, il ne sent même pas les blessures de ses mains. Il n'arrive pas à pleurer. Mais il a tellement mal au cœur qu'il a l'impression qu'il va mourir. Ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose, d'ailleurs..._

_« Ichabod... Ouvre les yeux, c'est moi...»_

_            Non, il gardera les yeux fermés, il l'a décidé. La voix monte de nouveau devant lui, toujours aussi douce. Une voix de petite fille._

_« Ichabod, où est maman?»_

_            Sans ouvrir les yeux, il désigne le sarcophage. Il y a un temps de silence, puis des mains saisissent les siennes et les écartent de force de son visage._

_« Oh, mon Dieu! Regarde dans quel état tu es! Tu es... tu es plein de sang!»_

_            Il entend la voix sangloter devant lui et se résigne enfin à ouvrir les yeux._

_            Mais là, il n'y a plus rien. Il est debout dans une pièce sombre, devant une porte entrouverte. Il n'est plus dans la sacristie, mais il a toujours aussi peur. Il entend des voix d'enfants en provenance de la pièce devant lui et se décide à ouvrir la porte._

_« Eh! Samantha, remet l'autre chaîne!_

_- Non, c'est pas intéressant._

_- Samantha, donne-moi cette télécommande..._

_- Ne prend pas ce ton, Fox: t'es pas Papa!_

_- Non, mais comme il est parti pour l'instant, c'est moi le grand frère, c'est moi qui décide ce qu'on regarde à la télé!»_

_            Ichabod ne comprend pas bien ce qui se passe. Il ne connaît ni ce salon, ni les deux enfants qui se disputent devant ce qu'ils appellent la télé. Le garçon d'une douzaine d'années envoie sa sœur plus jeune au tapis et change de chaîne, triomphant. _

_« Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais voir «Le Magicien»..._

_- Toi et tes séries fantastiques... Fox, tu es vraiment pénible!_

_- Peut-être, mais c'est moi le..._

_- ... grand frère, je sais.»_

_            Ichabod fais un pas vers les autres enfants, mais soudain les vitres se mettent à vibrer tandis qu'une lumière atroce remplit la petite pièce. Tout commence à trembler, certains objets tombent des meubles._

_« Samantha!»_

_            La petite fille vient d'être soulevée dans les airs comme si elle était attachée à des fils invisibles et elle commence à flotter vers une des fenêtres. Son grand frère s'élance vers elle, mais il se fige en plein geste, juste à côté d'Ichabod. Fox baisse les yeux et croise son regard. Ils se fixent un instant tous les deux, sans bouger. Puis Fox relève la tête et essaie encore de rattraper sa sœur._

_« Samantha!»_

            « Samantha!»

            Mulder se redressa en sursaut, les cheveux collés par la sueur et le souffle court. Il resta quelques secondes assis, essayant de retrouver ses repères. Puis il commença à se détendre lentement, réalisant petit à petit que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un cauchemar qu'il faisait souvent d'ailleurs. Mais là... _mon Dieu, c'était si réel..._

            L'enlèvement de sa sœur. Une scène récurrente dans son sommeil. Celle qui le faisait courir après ses petits hommes verts depuis plus de vingt ans. Mais jamais auparavant il ne l'avait vue avec un tel niveau de réalisme, de détails... Et cette fois, il y avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose qu'il mit un certain temps à cerner. _Qu'est-ce que ce garçon faisait là?_

*****

            Ichabod s'aspergea le visage avec l'eau glacée qu'il gardait toujours dans sa chambre, puis il alla s'appuyer à la fenêtre de sa chambre, le cœur lourd. C'était en partie à cause des cauchemars qu'il tenait à rester loin de Sleepy Hollow. Il faisait également des mauvais rêves à New-York, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec les atrocités qu'il vivait lorsqu'il dormait dans cette vallée.

            Et puis, s'il n'avait jamais tenu à se rappeler la mort de sa mère, il tenait encore moins à rêver de ce qu'il s'était passé juste après. Il ne savait plus à qui appartenait la voix, mais il était sûr de l'avoir su. En tout cas, pour l'instant, c'était surtout la fin de son rêve qui le laissait perplexe: il ne connaissait ni ce salon aux meubles étranges, ni les deux enfants qui s'y disputaient. _Et ce garçon... je ne l'ai jamais vu et pourtant..._

            En plus, il ne s'était pas redressé dans son lit en sursaut, comme à l'accoutumée. Cette fois, il s'était simplement retrouvé allongé sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts et la respiration hachée. Il avait mis un certain temps avant de réaliser qu'il était réveillé, tout comme il avait mis un certain temps avant de pouvoir bouger et se lever. Lorsqu'il s'était redressé, son épaule s'était réveillée à son tour et lui avait fait douloureusement sentir qu'elle était toujours là.

            De sentir son épaule lui avait rappelé la «guérison instantanée» de son œil. Il avait essayé de trouver une de ces explications logiques qu'il aimait tant, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps il était resté coincé, incapable de trouver une explication satisfaisante.  Et voilà qu'une autre question, tout aussi étrange, s'imposait lentement: _pourquoi me suis-je réveillé maintenant, précisément maintenant?_

            Alors, comme pour lui apporter un élément de réponse, un éclair illumina brièvement les alentours, suivi peu après d'un profond roulement de tonnerre. Ichabod frissonna encore une fois et il sentit une peur particulière naître au niveau de sa poitrine. _Une tempête en pleine nuit qui vient du nord des bois du Ponant... et tu sais ce qu'il y a dans cette direction, n'est-ce pas?_ Il se mordit la lèvre et attrapa sa chemise: il devait aller prévenir Katrina. _C'est la direction de l'Arbre des Morts, et celle du chemin qu'emprunte le Cavalier Sans Tête._

            Puis, alors qu'il allait sortir de sa chambre, il se figea, la main sur la poignée de la porte. _Tu te fais des idées: tu n'as quand même pas sentit qu'il arrivait, n'est-ce pas?_ Il relâcha lentement la poignée. Il y eut un autre coup de tonnerre au dehors, plus proche cette fois-ci. _Tu es ridicule! C'est un orage, rien de plus! Tu le disais toi-même: il n'y a plus de Cavalier!_ Mais il sortit quand même de sa chambre pour aller voir Katrina: le doute était une des choses qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

*****

            Mulder ouvrit la porte de sa chambre le plus silencieusement possible: il devait être dans les cinq heures du matin et il n'avait pas envie de réveiller Scully qui occupait la chambre voisine. _Elle doit dormir tranquillement, la veinarde... en espérant qu'elle ne fasse pas de cauchemars à propos d'Hamilton._ Chassant le plus vite possible l'image du Cavalier de son esprit, Mulder s'avança un peu dans la cour du motel, remontant la fermeture éclair de son anorak pour ne pas geler sur place.

            Il resta là quelques secondes, essayant d'oublier son cauchemar et ce qui s'était passé dans la salle d'autopsie la veille au soir. Mais il savait bien que toute la scène resterait gravée dans sa mémoire. La manière dont Hamilton avait hurlé lorsque le Cavalier l'avait décapité, l'attitude atroce du Hessois lorsqu'il avait ramassé la tête, son odeur de souffre et de pourriture...

            Mulder eut un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid et fit demi-tour pour rentrer dans sa chambre. Mais il n'avait pas fait trois pas vers sa porte qu'il vit une silhouette s'y glisser le plus discrètement possible. Regrettant soudain de ne pas avoir son arme sur lui, Mulder hésita: fallait-il rentrer dans la chambre pour surprendre l'intrus, ou plutôt s'embusquer à la sortie pour mieux lui sauter dessus?

            Finalement, Mulder préféra entrer dans la chambre: il pourrait toujours essayer d'attraper son arme en passant. Il s'avança lentement jusqu'à la porte entrouverte, guettant le moindre bruit suspect... Mais il n'entendait rien. Alors il poussa la porte et entra d'un coup dans la petite pièce. 

            Rien. Aucune trace de passage. _Je n'ai pas rêvé, quand même!_ Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence: il était seul. Il attrapa son pistolet dans sa table de chevet et entreprit de fouiller méthodiquement toutes les cachettes possibles. Mais toujours rien, ni sous le lit, ni dans la salle de bain, ni dans l'armoire.

            Puis le regard de Mulder tomba sur le bureau et accrocha au passage un petit papier qui ne s'y trouvait pas lorsqu'il était sortit. Il s'approcha et le lut, prenant bien garde de ne pas le toucher avec ses mains sans gants.

            **_Demandez à Peter Van Tassel de vous montrer le livre sur la Confrérie des Félins._ **

            Quelques mots d'encre noire griffonnés à la hâte, avec ce qui devait être un stylo à encre. _Ou un porte-plume..._ Mulder réalisa soudain qu'il avait déjà vu cette écriture quelque part, il n'y avait pas si longtemps d'ailleurs. Enfilant un gant d'examen, il ramassa le feuillet et le leva à la lumière, oubliant complètement la fouille de sa chambre: il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

*****

            « Linear! Dépêche-toi, il est déjà loin!

- J'arrive, j'arrive!»

            Proxima l'attendait devant la Porte, une sorte de grande arche remplit de fumée. Derrière, la silhouette fantomatique de l'Arbre des Morts se dressait dans la nuit. Linear arriva enfin, l'air visiblement catastrophé:

« Nous n'arriverons jamais à le rattraper!

- Il faut essayer! s'emporta Proxima. Je te signale qu'il va tuer MA dépositaire!

- C'est bon, c'est bon! Ne panique pas, ça ne sert à rien»

            Proxima ne répondit pas. Elle tourna les talons et se mit à courir le long du sentier qui menait à Sleepy Hollow, se concentrant de son mieux pour réussir la transformation qui s'imposait. Linear remarqua que son amie devenait plus élancée et qu'une fourrure noire et brillante la recouvrait petit à petit. Puis elle tomba en avant, mais loin de s'écraser dans les feuilles mortes elle repartit encore plus vite sur ses quatre pattes à griffes rétractiles. Une panthère noire était bien plus rapide qu'une humaine.

            Soupirant, Linear la suivit, espérant qu'elles n'arriveraient pas trop tard. Ses gencives la démangèrent lorsque des crocs se mirent à pousser dans sa bouche et elle sentit son visage changer de forme pour former le museau d'un puma. Elle tomba elle aussi à quatre pattes et regretta de ne pas avoir le temps de savourer la puissance et l'aisance du fauve qu'elle était devenue.

            Linear accéléra et réussit à rattraper Proxima, qui repartit de plus belle en sentant que son amie arrivait à suivre. Un vieux loup qui passait par là se figea au bord du chemin à leur approche et il les regarda passer avec ce qui pouvait ressembler à du respect. Mais aucun homme ne vit les deux félins battre des records de vitesse dans les bois du Ponant, ne conservant de l'humanité que dans l'inquiétude qui brillait dans leurs yeux.

*****

            Ichabod fut surpris lorsque Katrina l'invita à entrer immédiatement après qu'il eut frappé à sa porte. La jeune fille était en robe de chambre, assise au bord de son lit. Elle regardait par la fenêtre et contemplait les éclairs de plus en plus rapprochés d'un air préoccupé.

« Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas, Katrina? demanda Ichabod en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il est très tard.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, finit-elle par répondre, mais je me doute de la réponse.

- Qui serait? 

- Tu as encore fais un cauchemar.»

            Gêné sans savoir pourquoi, il détourna les yeux et laissa son regard suivre celui de Katrina et aller vers la fenêtre. Il sursauta presque lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de sa fiancée se refermer doucement autour des siens. 

« C'est la tempête qui m'a réveillée, annonça-t-elle en tournant enfin la tête vers lui. Elle me fait peur.

- Depuis quand as-tu peur du tonnerre?

- Je ne suis pas effrayée par les tempêtes en général, mais par _celle-ci_. Elle me rappelle... enfin, tu sais bien qui elle me rappelle.»

            Ichabod l'attira contre lui et elle laissa avec plaisir tomber sa tête au creux de l'épaule valide de son fiancé. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, savourant ce plaisir si simple qu'ils avaient à être près l'un de l'autre. Puis Ichabod dit doucement:

« Katrina... je viens de me rendre compte que je ne m'étais jamais excusé.

- A quel sujet? demanda la jeune fille en se redressant, les sourcils froncés.

- Pour t'avoir accusée de manipuler le Cavalier, il y a un an. Pour être parti de Sleepy Hollow sans avoir eu le courage d'attendre ton réveil pour te parler. Pour avoir été aussi stupidement logique.»

            Katrina ne dit rien et le fixa dans les yeux pendant un laps de temps qui lui parut interminable. Puis elle se mit à sourire et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il lui rendit son baiser d'abord avec hésitation, puis avec plus de confiance et en fermant les yeux. Il laissa ses doigts descendre dans les cheveux d'or de Katrina avant d'aller caresser ses épaules sous la robe de chambre. 

            La jeune fille interrompit son baiser et se serra contre lui pour lui souffler à l'oreille:

« Pensais-tu vraiment que je risquais de ne pas te pardonner?»

            La réponse mit un peu de temps à venir:

« Non.»

            Et il l'embrassa à nouveau, lentement, comme s'il avait peur de faire une bêtise. Elle passa sa main dans la nuque de son fiancé et il tressaillit de plaisir au contact de ses doigts si délicats. Et alors qu'ils commençaient à oublier les éclairs au-dehors, que les contours de la chambre devenaient flous autour d'eux...

« Inspecteur! Il y a... oh! Pardon!» 

            Ils se séparèrent d'un bond et Ichabod sauta sur ses pieds presque par réflexe. Mais il se détendit presque aussitôt en reconnaissant Masbath, la main encore sur la poignée de la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir en coup de vent et le teint plus rouge que celui d'un oiseau cardinal.

« Oh, veuillez m'excuser, bafouilla le jeune serviteur. Je... je...

- Il serait temps d'apprendre à frapper avant d'entrer, lui dit Katrina sur un faux ton de reproches.

- Je suis désolé, répéta Masbath en rougissant encore davantage, mais c'était vraiment trop urgent: toute la maison est sur le pied de guerre.

- Pourquoi? demanda Ichabod en réajustant son gilet dans le vague espoir de retrouver une contenance. Que se passe-t-il?

- Alihoué s'est échappée avec une des armes de monsieur Van Tassel, inspecteur, et ils ont peur que les autres esclaves ne la prennent pour modèle et...»

            Un coup de tonnerre si puissant qu'il fit vibrer les vitres l'interrompit, et dans le silence qui suivit on entendit soudain un hennissement retentissant s'élever du côté des bois. Katrina devint pâle comme une morte et Ichabod eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre.

« Seigneur... murmura Katrina en plaquant une main contre sa bouche. C'est lui, ce ne peut être que lui...

- C'est impossible, répliqua Ichabod sur le même ton. C'est forcément impossible...»

            Mais sa pâleur démentait ses paroles. Un autre hennissement troua la nuit et Masbath trouva enfin le courage d'exprimer leur pensée à tous:

« C'est le Cavalier Sans Tête. Et il revenu pour tuer quelqu'un d'autre...

- Mais tuer qui?»

            Personne ne répondit à Katrina.

***** 


	6. Telck

_Chapitre 6:_

            Assis sur son lit, Mulder comparait avec perplexité les deux feuillets qu'il tenait en main. Le premier était le petit mot qu'il avait trouvé sur son bureau, le second était une page du rapport de 1799. Il n'était pas graphologue, mais n'importe qui serait arrivé à la même conclusion que lui: _c'est la même écriture. C'est impossible, mais c'est la même écriture._

            **_Demandez à Peter Van Tassel de vous montrer le livre sur la Confrérie des Félins._**

            La cerveau de Mulder tournait à plein régime, essayant de comprendre comment un homme mort depuis près de deux siècles pouvait connaître le bibliothécaire et pourquoi quelqu'un avait déposé ce mot ici, dans sa chambre. _En plus, je me trompe sûrement, mais l'encre à l'air... fraîche..._

            Il était sur le point d'appeler Scully à la rescousse lorsqu'il entendit sa porte grincer. Il redressa la tête, mais il ne vit rien d'autre que le battant légèrement entrouvert. Intrigué, il se leva et s'approcha de la porte pour l'ouvrir en grand. Il se pencha légèrement au-dehors pour observer les environs, oubliant toutes les règles de sécurité.

            Il n'eut même pas le temps de voir le visage de son agresseur. Il devina juste qu'une silhouette sombre se détachait du mur à sa gauche et abattait quelque chose sur lui. Il sentit un grand choc au niveau de sa nuque et il se retrouva par terre avant même d'avoir le temps d'avoir mal. Un voile noir tomba devant ses yeux et il eut juste le temps de voir la silhouette de son agresseur se diriger vers la chambre voisine. _Scully..._

***** 

            «Dois-je vous trouver un cheval, inspecteur?»

            Ichabod hésita quelques secondes, tenté de jouer les braves, mais Katrina le coupa sèchement dans son élan:

« Ne soit pas ridicule: monter à cheval, avec son épaule?»

            Ignorant la grimace d'Ichabod, Masbath approuva de la tête et sortit de la chambre.

« Je vais voir s'il n'ont pas besoin de moi au village.»

            Soupirant, l'inspecteur enfila sa veste avec l'intention de le suivre. _Maudite fracture! Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait autant se servir de son épaule..._ C'est alors qu'il sentit Katrina le retenir par le bras. Il tourna la tête et croisa les yeux marrons de sa fiancée. 

« Je reste dans la maison, dit-elle lentement, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour me cacher sous mon lit pour pleurer: si le Cavalier me veut, il devra venir me chercher.

- Je ne le laisserai pas faire, riposta Ichabod. Tant que je serai vivant, je te promet qu'il ne te touchera pas.»

            Katrina sourit et l'embrassa brièvement. Puis elle lui parla encore plus bas:

« Tu as bien changé depuis que je te connais Ichabod, mais tu fais toujours des promesses que tu n'es pas certain de pouvoir tenir.»

            Ne trouvant rien à répondre, il se dégagea à contrecœur et fit mine de sortir de la chambre, empoignant une lanterne au passage. 

« Ichabod... Ton œil est guéri, n'est-ce pas?»

            Il se figea d'un coup et se retourna lentement, croisant le regard incroyablement sérieux et inquiet de Katrina.

« Non, ce n'est pas le moment, rectifia la jeune fille. Mais je t'en prie, fais très attention.»

            Il aurait aimé lui lancer un de ces sourires virils et confiants qu'affectionnent les personnages de roman et de théâtre, mais il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Il dut se contenter de hocher la tête. Puis il détourna les yeux le plus vite possible pour que Katrina ne puisse pas y lire la peur qui lui nouait l'estomac. 

*****

            Telck s'approcha de la chambre de Scully et tourna la poignée, à tout hasard. _Fermée... c'était prévu._ Il n'était pas devenu le bras droit du Maître pour rien: être un traître au sein de la Confrérie des Félins impliquait une certaine intelligence et une capacité d'innovation hors norme. _Et un pouvoir utile ne se refuse pas non plus..._

            Telck pivota sur ses talons, enjamba le corps inerte de Mulder et pénétra dans sa chambre pour se diriger vers la porte qui communiquait avec celle de Scully. Il abaissa la clenche et sourit légèrement lorsque le battant s'ouvrit. 

            La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, mais Telck voyait néanmoins la silhouette de Scully qui se retournait dans son lit, dormant d'un sommeil agité. Il sourit encore une fois: il aimait bien cette vallée où le monde des esprits faisait des incursions dans la réalité. Lorsque le Maître le libérerait de son serment, il s'y installerait certainement. _A quelle époque? Je verrai bien..._

            Il s'approcha du lit de Scully en sortant un petit mouchoir de sa poche. Une douce odeur de fruit en émanait, mais c'était une fausse impression: l'odeur de pêche servait précisément à masquer celle du poison._ La mort de l'un d'entre eux les dissuadera certainement d'aller fouiner plus loin, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi le Maître tenait absolument à ce que ça soit la femme..._

            Haussant les épaules, Telck se pencha au-dessus de Scully. Mais Dana n'avait jamais le sommeil très profond, à plus forte raison lorsqu'elle faisait des cauchemars. Elle ouvrit les yeux en sentant une respiration sur son visage et envoya instinctivement son poing en avant. Telck se le prit en pleine face et son nez craqua sous le coup.

            Poussant un râle de douleur, il se redressa en plaquant sa main libre sur son visage. _Elle m'a cassé le nez! Cette mortelle m'a cassé le nez! Scully, instantanément réveillée, tenta de se lever pour attraper son arme, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Son bras se détendit comme un ressort et vint l'attraper à la gorge, la repoussant sur le lit. _

            Le souffle coupé, Scully n'eut pas le temps de se débattre avant qu'il ne lui plaque le mouchoir sur la figure. Involontairement, elle inspira une bouffée d'air. Il eut d'abord l'odeur de pêche puis, presque instantanément, l'atroce sensation qu'on lui déversait du verre pilé dans le nez et la bouche. Elle essaya de crier, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Elle voulut le frapper encore une fois, mais elle eut à peine la force de lever son bras. Elle se sentait déjà partir...

« Lâche-la! Tout de suite!»

            Telck se redressa en sursaut pour voir quelqu'un se découper à contre-jour dans l'encadrement de la porte qui donnait sur la chambre de Mulder. A travers le brouillard qui l'entourait, Scully perçut vaguement qu'elle connaissait la voix de son providentiel sauveur.

« Alors c'est toi, grinça le traître en relâchant légèrement la pression sur son mouchoir. C'est toi qui l'as prévenu à la bibliothèque, hein? Qui l'a averti pour qu'il vienne la sauver?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- J'aurais dû te tuer tout à l'heure, lorsque j'en avais l'occasion!

- On peut modifier le futur, mais pas le passé...»

            Telck hurla de rage et il se jeta sur l'autre homme. Scully utilisa le peu de forces qui lui restaient pour écarter le mouchoir empoisonné de son visage et aspirer une grande goulée d'air. Elle sentait vaguement que des coups s'échangeaient près de son lit. Puis la voix de son agresseur s'éleva, pleine de rage:

« Tu n'as pas le droit de lui donner le message de Crane! Tu violes les conventions du Temps!

- Qui es-tu pour parler de loi?! riposta l'autre. Assassin!»

            Scully avait eu du mal à comprendre les derniers mots, et elle n'entendait plus rien à présent. Elle glissa au pied de son lit, les yeux clos. Un vague courant d'air lui apprit que les deux hommes venaient de sortir par la porte principale et que le premier était poursuivi par le second. Puis tout devint noir et elle perdit connaissance.

*****

            Lorsqu'Ichabod sortit sur le perron du manoir des Van Tassel, il put constater que près de la moitié du village était dans tous ses états. Des hommes se précipitaient à pied ou à cheval vers les bois du Ponant, emportant avec eux des armes de toutes sortes. Il vit même le jeune Masbath occupé à rassembler des chevaux qui provenaient visiblement de l'écurie, grande ouverte. _Alihoué a dû voler un cheval pour s'enfuir et elle n'a pas pris le temps de refermer les portes derrière elle._

            Soudain un autre éclair zébra le ciel, suivi presque immédiatement d'un coup de tonnerre qui fit sursauter Ichabod. _La tempête est proche..._ Alors quelqu'un eut la mauvaise idée de crier:

« Le Cavalier! J'ai vu le Cavalier Sans Tête! A moi!»

            L'agitation provoquée par l'évasion d'Alihoué se transforma alors en panique générale. Les hommes firent demi-tour à une vitesse surprenante pour plonger dans l'abri relatif de leur maison. Ichabod vit leurs visages terrifiés se cacher derrière les fenêtres et il grimaça:_ nous ne serons pas nombreux dans les bois. Pourvu que je ne me trompe pas et que ce ne soit pas le vrai Cavalier Sans Tête... Pourvu que je ne me trompe pas..._

            Il fit un pas en avant pour descendre du perron, mais une main jaillit soudain de l'obscurité et l'attrapa par son col pour le tirer dans l'ombre avec une force surprenante. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, on le plaqua dos au mur de la maison, une main en bâillon pour l'empêcher de crier. Ce qu'il fit quand même, mais pas pour appeler à l'aide: il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait enfoncé un clou dans l'épaule droite au moment où il avait percuté la paroi de bois. 

« Ne paniquez pas, c'est moi, chuchota une voix féminine devant lui. Ne criez pas surtout, je ne vous veux pas de mal.»

            La voix résonna familièrement aux oreilles d'Ichabod, qui se laissa faire lorsqu'on lui prit la lanterne des mains. Puis la main qui le bâillonnait relâcha lentement sa prise et il put respirer, sa main crispée sur son épaule blessée. _Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire mal! Il dut attendre quelques secondes avant que sa respiration sifflante ne lui permette de parler:_

« Qu... qui êtes-vous? Que me voulez-vous?»

            Pour toute réponse, la personne qu'il avait en face de lui leva la lanterne pour que sa lumière éclaire son visage.

« Pour l'instant, appelez-moi Proxima.

- Proxima? répéta Ichabod en se redressant un peu et en essayant d'ignorer son épaule fracturée. N'êtes-vous pas la femme à laquelle j'ai parlé en début de soirée?

- C'est bien moi, acquiesça son interlocutrice avec une intonation étrange. Je devais vous parler. Excusez-moi si je vous ai fait mal, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions.»

            Ichabod fronça les sourcils: Proxima avait fait disparaître son tatouage, mais elle avait conservé la tunique de la Confrérie, plus commode à son goût. Derrière elle, invisible aux yeux d'Ichabod, Linear faisait le guet. 

« Vous devez retrouver Alihoué, dit Proxima en le fixant. Vous devez la retrouver avant le Cavalier.

- Je... vous... balbutia Ichabod. Je ne comprends pas...

- C'est elle la cible.

- Comment pouvez-vous...? Attendez un peu...»

            Ichabod fit un pas vers elle. Proxima recula comme si elle avait peur qu'il la touche.

« Nous nous sommes déjà vus, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il avec une assurance qui le surprit lui-même. Je veux dire, avant ce soir?

- C'est un terrain glissant, chuchota Linear à Proxima. Le temps presse, ne t'aventure pas là-dedans...»

            Déglutissant avec peine, la jeune femme fit un autre pas en arrière et parvint à dire:

« Oui, nous nous connaissons. Mais pour l'instant, vous devez sauver Alihoué. Allez-y... et faites attention à vous.

- Attendez! cria presque Ichabod lorsqu'elle fit mine de partir. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous enfuie tout à l'heure?»

            Proxima le fixa dans les yeux et Linear eut la surprise de le voir reculer, l'air complètement abasourdi. 

« Pas encore, chuchota Proxima en lui effleurant la main gauche. Pas tout de suite.»

            Puis elle pivota sur ses talons et partit en courant, dévalant l'escalier du perron. Ichabod resta planté là quelques secondes, incapable de faire le moindre geste et l'impression d'avoir de la gelée à la place du cerveau.

            Quand il put enfin bouger, il se précipita en avant pour suivre Proxima, mais il ne vit plus personne dans la nuit qui l'entourait de toutes parts. Seuls la douleur qui sourdait de son épaule et le contact des doigts froids de la jeune femme au dos de sa main lui prouvaient qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. _Mais où ai-je déjà vu ces yeux?!_

*****

_            Mulder ne dort qu'à moitié. Il a vu deux silhouettes s'échapper en courant de la chambre de Scully et s'enfoncer dans la forêt, tout comme il n'en a vu qu'une seule en sortir. Maintenant, la silhouette s'est penchée sur lui et vérifie qu'il va bien. Une autre silhouette émerge de l'ombre, échange quelques mots avec la première, puis pénètre dans la chambre de Mulder. _

_            Lorsqu'elle en ressort, elle se penche à son tour et glisse quelque chose dans la poche de Mulder. Puis les deux inconnus le soulèvent ensemble et vont le déposer sur son lit. Alors l'un des deux veut entrer dans la chambre de Scully, mais l'autre le retient. Ils discutent. Non, ils se disputent. Mulder aimerait comprendre ce qu'ils disent, mais il a trop mal à la tête. Tout redevient noir._

*****

            Proxima s'était transformé en panthère dès qu'elle avait quitté le perron et elle galopait maintenant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. _Plus vite je m'éloignerai de lui, mieux ça vaudra!_ Dédaignant le Sentier des Indiens, elle pénétra directement en pleine forêt, ignorant les branches basses qui fouettaient son museau. C'est alors qu'un faible feulement s'éleva derrière elle: 

« Proxima! Attends-moi!»

            S'arrêtant presque à contrecœur, elle se rendit à peine compte qu'elle était à bout de souffle. Et elle ne broncha pas lorsqu'un puma visiblement énervé par sa conduite vint se planter devant elle:

« Est-ce que tu te sens bien? gronda Linear. Tu me fais peur, Proxima! Tu n'es pas toi-même en ce moment...»

            La panthère ne répondit rien, se contentant de détourner les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ce mortel? demanda sévèrement Linear. Ton pouvoir n'est pas la persuasion, que je sache!

- Non, répondit simplement Proxima.

- Alors que lui as-tu fait?!

- Je n'ai rien fait, Linear: il s'est arrêté tout seul.

- Pardon?!

- Il s'est arrêté tout seul, répéta Proxima. Lorsqu'il a croisé mon regard, je crois qu'il m'a reconnu, au moins inconsciemment.»

            Il y eut un silence avant que Linear ne se décide à demander plus doucement:

« Tu ne veux pas me dire comment tu l'as connu, n'est-ce pas?»

            Proxima détourna encore une fois les yeux et Linear poussa un grognement qui pouvait s'apparenter à un soupir:

« Très bien, comme tu veux, si c'est tellement personnel. Mais je m'inquiète sincèrement pour toi: ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas pu mener une dépositaire à terme, et je crois que tu commences à t'affaiblir.

- C'est vrai que je suis un peu fatigué, reconnu Proxima, mais le problème n'est pas là: je dois retrouver Alihoué et l'empêcher de se faire décapiter, et ça c'est urgent!

- Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas rentrer à la Confrérie? demanda Linear. Je peux t'assurer que ça ne me dérange pas.

- Quoi? Que je te laisse seule pour veiller sur MA dépositaire? Que je te laisse risquer ta vie alors que je reste dans mon coin à me morfondre?!

- Je suis de la Confrérie, Proxima: un mortel n'arrive pas à me tuer si facilement.

- Tu oublies que le Hessois n'est pas un mortel...

- Quelle importance? Il est aussi lent qu'eux.

- Détrompe-toi: il est plus rapide, plus fort, ses sens sont plus aiguisés... grinça Proxima. C'est le tueur par excellence.

- Mais je suis plus maligne que lui! riposta Linear. Et je n'en ai pas peur!

- Moi non plus, répondit Proxima avec un peu plus de douceur. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle avec un signe de tête vers le village, je tiens à veiller sur lui.

- Sur qui? Encore ce mortel?! Attend, attend: tu l'as déjà soigné alors que ce n'était pas nécessaire, au mépris de toutes les lois de la Confrérie, et maintenant tu es prête à courir le risque de perdre ta dépositaire pour servir d'ange gardien à un simple mortel?!

- Il s'appelle Ichabod, rectifia Proxima. Et pour moi, ce n'est pas «un simple mortel», compris?

- D'accord, ne t'énerve pas, soupira Linear. Je pars de mon côté pour essayer de trouver Alihoué. Va le surveiller, puisqu'il a l'air si important pour toi: je t'appelle si je trouve ta dépositaire.»

            Le puma fit demi-tour, l'air vexé. Proxima se crut obligée d'ajouter:

« Merci Linear.»

            Son amie ralentit, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Néanmoins, Proxima sentit qu'elle était toute pardonnée et ce qui ressemblait à un sourire découvrit ses crocs lorsque Linear disparut entre les arbres. _Pourvu qu'il ne lui arrive rien._ C'est alors qu'un craquement sur sa gauche attira son attention: quelqu'un marchait sur le sentier tout proche.

*****

            Telck venait de l'Arbre des Morts et il marchait à grands pas dans la forêt, le visage fermé. Son nez mis à mal par Scully le faisait souffrir et la phrase de son adversaire résonnait sans cesse à ses oreilles. _« On peut modifier le futur mais pas le passé», tu parles! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire au Maître, moi?!  _C'est alors qu'il sentit l'Appel au fond de lui: le Maître voulait le voir.__

            La gorge nouée par l'inquiétude, il venait de faire demi-tour pour retourner à l'Arbre des Morts lorsqu'il se figea soudain en plein mouvement, tous les sens aux aguets. _Quelqu'un approche... Il prit la forme du premier animal qui lui vint à l'esprit, à savoir un loup, et il plongea dans les broussailles qui bordaient le chemin. Sondant l'autre côté du regard, il finit par repérer la panthère noire qui s'y était tapie. _Proxima..._ Mais elle ne le regardait pas, il doutait même qu'elle se soit aperçue de sa présence._

            Les oreilles de loup de Telck et celles de panthère de Proxima se dressèrent en même temps lorsque le pas qui les avait alerté se fit à nouveau entendre. Cependant, ce fut Proxima qui vit la première l'intrus grâce à ses yeux de félins. Une lanterne qui se balançait doucement dans la brume, une veste noire et des cheveux sombres... _Il a suivi mes conseils. Puis elle vit la silhouette d'Ichabod trébucher et un demi-sourire vint découvrir ses crocs: __pas de doute, c'est bien lui. Il n'a vraiment pas changé du tout, mais alors pas du tout..._

*****

            Ichabod marchait lui aussi d'un pas vif, se demandant pour la énième fois pourquoi il poursuivait à pied une esclave à cheval. _Parce que tu es incapable de te tenir sur un cheval toi-même, sinistre abruti!_ La douleur aidant, sa peur s'était transformée en mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que le bandage qui avait pour objectif de maintenir son épaule en place s'était desserré lorsque Proxima l'avait plaqué contre le mur. 

            _Et pourquoi suis-je en train de lui obéir, alors que je la connais à peine?!_ Mais cette fois, aucune réponse ne se formula dans son esprit. Pire, quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait qu'il se trompait et qu'il la connaissait bien mieux qu'il ne voulait bien le croire.

            Ichabod se remémora le visage de Katrina lorsqu'il avait quitté la chambre et il se renfrogna à nouveau. _J'en ai assez qu'on me prenne pour un infirme pour une simple fracture! A ce moment, une rafale de vent le prit par surprise et il leva instinctivement son bras droit pour se protéger le visage. La sanction ne se fit pas attendre: on n'oublie pas une clavicule en morceaux, sinon elle se rappelle à vous assez violemment. __Aie! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?! La réponse ne se fit pas attendre: _tu as eu la très mauvaise idée de devenir inspecteur de police.__

*****

            Sous son buisson, le regard de Telck s'était troublé. _Lui?! Impossible, il est mort!_ Il avança un peu son museau pour mieux voir et ne put que constater qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. _Crane, vivant..._ Interloqué et en colère, Telck fut bientôt également terrifié: _le Maître le croit mort, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire?!_

            La panique commençait à le gagner et il se disait déjà qu'il était perdu lorsqu'une idée perça à travers le brouillard de son cerveau: _je n'ai qu'à finir le travail maintenant..._ Il redevint aussitôt très calme et réussit presque à sourire. _Oui, ce sera facile: ce bois grouille de loups, personne ne s'étonnera d'un «accident» pareil..._

            Il se ramassa sur lui-même, prêt à bondir sur Ichabod qui s'approchait. Celui-ci avait légèrement ralenti, commençant à jeter des regards inquiets dans les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Tapi au ras du sol, Telck savait que son pelage noir se confondait avec les buissons. _Encore quelques mètres..._ Il s'apprêtait à bondir lorsqu'il se rappela soudain que Proxima s'était embusquée juste en face de lui. _Si je dois me battre avec elle, je risque de me trahir._ Ichabod passa juste devant lui, mais Telck ne bougea pas, restant immobile à contrecœur et jetant un regard haineux à l'inspecteur qui s'éloignait déjà: _ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas toujours cette panthère pour te protéger. Le Maître va me punir pour t'avoir laissé vivre, mais tu me le payeras. Tu me le payeras très cher..._

*****

            Mulder se réveilla lentement, retrouvant ses sensations au fur et à mesure que sa vue s'éclaircissait. Il mit un certain temps à reconnaître les contours de sa chambre, la lumière orangée qui provenait de a lampe de chevet... Puis il put enfin s'asseoir et porter une main à sa nuque. _La vache, il n'y est pas allé de main morte!_  C'est alors seulement qu'il se rappela l'étrange rêve qu'il avait fait, avec cette question dérangeante qui s'installait progressivement dans son esprit: _si c'était un rêve, alors qui m'a transporté sur mon lit?_

            Hésitant, il glissa sa main dans sa poche et pâlit en sentant le carré de papier qu'on y avait glissé. Les doigts tremblants, il saisit le mot et le déplia lentement. Puis il le lut tout aussi lentement, s'attendant de plus en plus à tomber du lit au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait.

« Scully!»

            Il se leva d'un bond, oubliant presque instantanément son mal de tête. Il se précipita vers la porte qui joignait sa chambre à celle de sa coéquipière et se figea en la trouvant grande ouverte. _Oh non... il est déjà passé par-là... Mais s'il m'a juste assommé, qu'a-t-il fait à...?_

« Scully! Scully, tu es là?! Répond!»

            Il fouilla la chambre des yeux, oubliant dans sa panique qu'il lui suffisait d'allumer la lumière. Puis il entendit un gémissement provenir de l'autre côté du lit. Il en fit le tour en trois enjambées et faillit défaillir de soulagement en reconnaissant la silhouette recroquevillée au pied de son lit.

« Scully, est-ce que ça va?»

            Il se baissa vers elle et croisa son regard._ Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait?!_ La partie inférieure de son visage était de couleur écarlate, irritée presque jusqu'au sang par le poison. Mulder réagit instinctivement et il la prit dans ses bras, s'étonnant presque qu'elle accepte de se laisser faire.

« Excuse-moi Dana, je... il m'a eu par surprise.

- Dana? fit Scully après une petit temps d'arrêt. 

- Ecoute, j'aurais dû me méfier, mais je me suis comporté comme un crétin. J'ai...

- Arrête, lui dit doucement Scully d'une voix faible et éraillée. Arrête s'il-te-plaît.»

            Mulder ne dit plus rien et il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Scully lui rendit son étreinte, s'efforçant d'ignorer les larmes de soulagement qui lui montaient aux yeux: elle avait eu peur, très peur. _Mais c'est fini maintenant. C'est fini._

            Mulder ferma les yeux et il la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sans lui faire mal. Il avait eu si peur en l'espace de quelques secondes qu'il se sentait épuisé, comme vidé. Si bien qu'il ne prêtait plus aucune attention au petit mot qu'il avait laissé tomber sur la moquette. Pourtant, cet avertissement n'était pas de ceux qu'on ignore.

**_            Demandez à Peter Van Tassel de vous montrer le livre sur la Confrérie des Félins. Et méfiez-vous: on vous a agressé ce soir pour vous empêcher de le lire et d'aller plus loin dans vos recherches. N'oubliez pas que vous ne pouvez faire confiance à personne._**

***************************************************************************

Petite note qui n'intéressera pas grand monde, mais je tiens quand même à préciser : j'ai écris jusqu'au chapitre 13, c'est pour ça que je peux publier à ce rythme (je m'appelle pas Bip Bip non plus). Après, c'est en cours de cogitation dans la chose déglinguée qui est sensée me servir de cerveau…

Au fait, info essentielle : encore merci pour les reviews ! )


	7. Cours!

_Pardon pour le délai, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec ce cher ordinateur de * !%#... Mais bon, normalement, ça devrait marcher (prions mes frères…). Normalement. L'espoir fait vivre…_

_Au fait, pendant que j'y suis, « Trompe-la-mort », le cheval de ce cher Cavalier, s'appelle « Daredevil » en VO. Alors ne paniquez pas, j'ai juste gardé le nom original, je n'ai pas fait un autre crossover sans queue ni tête (c'est le cas de le dire)…_

******************************************************************

__

__

_Chapitre 7:_

            Alihoué tira nerveusement sur les rênes de son cheval, qui s'arrêta avec un hennissement de protestation. Elle n'aimait pas cette forêt, et elle sentait que la forêt ne l'aimait pas non plus. Un loup hurla dans le lointain et un autre lui répondit, beaucoup trop proche à son goût.

            Serrant contre elle le fusil qu'elle avait dérobé à son maître avant de s'enfuir, Alihoué talonna sa monture pour la faire avancer au pas: il lui fallait un abri. _Je me demande pourquoi ils ne se sont pas déjà tous lancés à mes trousses..._

            Un profond coup de tonnerre la fit tressaillir et elle se rappela la discussion qu'elle avait surprise le soir même. _Ils ont tous peur de leur Hessois décapité._ Mais elle avait été éduquée dans une ambiance de divinités vengeresses et de fantômes: pour elle, le fait que ces bois soient hantés ne représentait rien d'exceptionnel.

            Un autre coup de tonnerre, plus proche, fit renâcler son cheval et elle dut raccourcir les rênes pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de sa monture. La bête poussa un autre hennissement mécontent et Alihoué eut l'étrange et fugitive impression qu'un autre cheval lui répondait, quelque part au fond des bois._ Pas un cheval ordinaire..._

            Elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'une silhouette sombre passa à une cinquantaine de mètres d'elle, entre les arbres. Elle se redressa sur sa selle et lança son cheval au galop, ignorant le vent froid du mois d'octobre sur ses jambes et ses bras nus. Il y eut un autre hennissement derrière elle et Alihoué encouragea son cheval d'un cri. _Plus vite, plus vite..._

            Puis elle pivota habilement sur sa selle, épaula son fusil et tira vers la silhouette galopante qui se dessinait sur le chemin derrière elle. BLAM! Le cheval-fantôme se cabra et tomba lourdement sur le côté, arrachant un sourire satisfait à Alihoué. Sourire qui disparut presque immédiatement: le cheval venait de se relever et de repartir au galop, comme si de rien n'était. _Je l'ai touché, je suis sûre de l'avoir touché!_

            Un éclair soudain apprit alors trois choses à Alihoué: d'abord, qu'elle avait bien touché sa cible, elle voyait la trace de la balle d'ici. Ensuite, que le cavalier qui était sur le dos du cheval avait une grande épée hors du fourreau. Enfin, que le cavalier en question était proprement et simplement dépourvu de tête.

*****

            Kafel serre et desserre nerveusement les poings. Il est heureux de ne plus être humain, sinon il serait couvert de transpiration. Par contre, il ne peut pas ralentir les battements affolés de son cœur et il le regrette amèrement. 

« Nouvel intervenant, intervient soudain la voix forte et claire du Greffier. Le Membre Kafel est demandé à la barre du Conseil. Secteur à charge: Sleepy Hollow, Amérique du Nord. Période à charge: seconde moitié du 20e siècle de la datation chrétienne. Objet de l'audience: réclamation.»

            Kafel respire un grand coup et se lève de son siège pour s'avancer au centre de la salle circulaire du Conseil. Assis sur des gradins derrière lui, les Membres du Conseil, cinquante au total. Devant lui, assis à une table couverte d'une nappe de fumée, douze Conseillers siègent de part et d'autre du Grand Conseiller. Celui-ci lève la main pour réclamer le silence dans le gradins, puis il la tourne paume vers le haut et désigne Kafel.

            Le Grand Conseiller a choisi de s'arrêter de vieillir très tard. Il a l'apparence d'un humain d'une bonne centaine d'année, mais Kafel sait que son illustre statut lui permet de rajeunir en cas de danger. De plus, l'étincelle qui brille en permanence dans ses yeux clairs et fait ressortir la tête de lion tatouée sur son front prouve bien qu'il est loin d'être sénile. _Ce vieux renard est malin, je dois faire attention à ce que je vais lui dire..._

« Grand Conseiller, commence Kafel, je parle aujourd'hui devant le Conseil pour lui demander de l'aide: le Membre Proxima et moi-même avons des problèmes avec nos dépositaires dans le secteur psychique de Sleepy Hollow. Quelqu'un a réveillé le Hessois et il l'utilise pour tuer tous nos dépositaires avant même que les deux semaines requises pour le rituel soient accomplies.» 

            Quelques murmures s'élèvent dans les gradins et le Grand Conseiller échange un regard entendu avec un homme assis à l'extrême gauche de la table. Kafel le regarde du coin de l'œil avec curiosité: ce Conseiller a l'apparence d'un humain d'âge moyen et son symbole est celui du lynx. Cependant son regard a quelque chose de tout sauf banal. _Il ressemble à celui du Grand Conseiller..._

« Et pourrais-je savoir, intervient alors un autre Conseiller, en quoi cela concerne le Conseil?

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'un manque de dépositaires nous serait fatal, expliqua Kafel, mais pour ma part ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus: le Membre Proxima est... comment dire... une femme assez spéciale.

- Veuillez préciser votre pensée, demande le Grand Conseiller.

- Et bien, hésite Kafel, je me contenterais de rappeler au Conseil que Proxima est la femme concernée par la Prophétie des enfants de Fynilos...»

            Ces derniers mots ont un effet foudroyant: tous les Membres se lèvent et se mettent à hurler en même temps. Chose extraordinaire, le Grand Conseiller est obligé de demander le silence deux fois avant de se faire obéir. Dans le silence menaçant qui suit cette explosion de colère et de suspicion, Kafel attend le verdict du Conseil en serrant les dents.

« La Prophétie est une vieille histoire, finit par dire le Grand Conseiller, une vieille histoire qui ne s'est jamais confirmée. Je ne peux pas demander aux Forces Supérieures d'intervenir pour votre problème de dépositaires, je regrette.

- Mais Grand Conseiller, tente Kafel, la Prophétie est...

- La Prophétie ne s'est pas réalisée, que je sache! s'exclame le vieillard. Pourtant, il est certain que Proxima est l'enfant unique que nous cherchons. Cette histoire n'est donc qu'une légende, soyez-en heureux pour elle... Et puis, Sleepy Hollow et l'Arbre des Morts ont toujours été un lien plus ou moins direct avec les Enfers, c'est un secteur risqué. A vous d'assumer. Interruption de séance, ajoute-t-il un ton au-dessus. Le Conseil se réunira à nouveau dans deux heures solaires.»

            Les gradins se vident dans un brouhaha que n'entend pas Kafel. _Nous sommes perdus. C'était ma dernière solution. J'espère que Proxima aura été plus chanceuse..._ Alors qu'il quitte la salle, l'air soucieux, il ne voit pas que le Grand Conseiller s'est levé pour s'approcher du Membre au tatouage de lynx. Il lui parle à voix basse:

« Où en sont vos investigations concernant cette vieille Prophétie sur les enfants de Fynilos, le fondateur de la Confrérie?

- Je ne suis encore sûr de rien, répond le Conseiller sur le même ton, mais soyez certain que j'y travaille. Je peux juste vous confirmer le contenu de la Prophétie.»

            Il lui tend un morceau de papier que le Grand Conseiller parcourt rapidement du regard, avant de repartir vers son fauteuil, l'air songeur. Le Conseiller tourne à son tour les talons et sort de la salle, suivant discrètement les pas de Kafel. _Je crois que nous avons commis une erreur, une énorme erreur..._

*****

            _Des traces de cheval. Récentes, semble-t-il... Certainement celui d'Alihoué._ Ichabod se releva et fit quelques pas en avant, les yeux toujours fixés au sol. Un loup hurla quelque part au loin, mais il s'efforça de ne pas y prêter attention. _Le cheval s'est mis à galoper, apparemment. Tiens, d'autre empreintes... Mon Dieu, elles sont énormes!_ Il allongea la foulée pour essayer de suivre celle du second animal et tressaillit en se rendant compte que cette scène lui en rappelait une autre. Il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois des pas aussi gigantesques, et c'était dans ces mêmes bois_. Près du corps décapité du père de Masbath..._

            Ichabod s'arrêta, se mordant la lèvre: il avait d'abord réussi à se convaincre qu'il n'y avait plus de Cavalier Sans Tête, mais il en était de moins en moins sûr. Pour la douzième fois depuis cinq minutes, il se retourna et scruta le chemin désert. Il avait la très désagréable impression qu'on l'observait. Mais il n'y avait personne. _C'est le vent, c'est juste le vent..._

            C'est alors qu'un coup de feu claqua quelque part devant lui, puis un autre plus proche. Intrigué, Ichabod leva sa lanterne et réussit vaguement à distinguer deux cavaliers sur le chemin. Ils venaient vers lui au grand galop. Le cheval du second poussa un profond hennissement et Ichabod crut que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous lui: un seul cheval sur cette planète pouvait lancer un cri pareil. _Oh mon Dieu, c'est Daredevil... c'est le Hessois..._

            Proxima, tapie dans l'ombre derrière Ichabod, tressaillit elle aussi. _Va t'en,_ supplia-t-elle silencieusement en direction de l'inspecteur. _Lâche cette lanterne et cours aussi vite que tu en es capable, tu peux encore lui échapper! Cours!_ Mais Ichabod resta planté sur le bord du chemin, incapable de faire un pas. Proxima montra les crocs et retint un grognement en direction du Cavalier et d'Alihoué qui se rapprochaient: _tu veux la guerre, Hessois? Tu vas l'avoir!_

*****

            «Alors, ça va mieux?»

            Mulder s'était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain, Scully pouvait le voir dans le miroir devant lequel elle s'était installée. Elle reposa le coton imbibé de désinfectant qu'elle passait sur le bas de son visage et elle pivota légèrement sur son tabouret:

« Un peu, soupira-t-elle. Quelles nouvelles?

- Pas grand chose, fit Mulder. Personne n'a répondu lorsque j'ai appelé le commissariat, ça doit être la panique depuis la mort d'Hamilton...

- S'il te plaît, l'interrompit Scully, est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de parler de ça?

- Oui, excuse-moi. Je disais donc que j'ai moi-même dû faire un petit tour aux alentours et je n'ai rien trouvé à part ça.»

            Il avait tiré de sa poche un sachet plastique réservé aux preuves et il le lança sur le bord du lavabo, devant Scully. Le sac contenait un petit mouchoir en tissu blanc. Dana le prit et le leva à la lumière, l'observant avec attention.

« C'était par terre, à quelques mètres de ta porte, expliqua Mulder en sortant un autre sac. Et j'ai aussi autre chose à te montrer, et ça je l'ai trouvé dans ma poche.

- Où ça? demanda Scully qui crut avoir mal entendu.

- Dans ma poche, répéta simplement Mulder en s'approchant d'elle. J'aimerais savoir ce que ton esprit scientifique en pense.»

            Il lui tendit le sac contenant le mot d'avertissement. Scully le prit en le regardant de travers, décelant dans la voix de Mulder cette petite excitation qui leur avait toujours apportée tellement d'ennuis. Puis Fox vit avec satisfaction sa méfiance se transformer en surprise lorsqu'elle vit le message, pour devenir une profonde perplexité après qu'elle eut examiné l'écriture.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que Dana Holmes en pense?

- Elémentaire, mon cher Mulder, répliqua Scully en lui rendant le sac plastique. Ce mot a été écrit avec deux stylos différents par deux personnes différentes, pourquoi je n'en sais rien. Quand au contenu même du message, soit ses auteurs cherchent à nous avertir, soit ils cherchent à nous faire peur.

- Pas mal, admit Mulder. Mais tu oublies un détail fondamental...

- Et lequel, puisque tu es si fort?

- Celui-ci, annonça triomphalement Fox en sortant une feuille plastifié de derrière son dos avec l'expression d'un magicien qui sort un lapin de son chapeau. Compare la première écriture et celle de ce rapport.

- Le rapport de...

- ... 1799, oui. Compare-les.»

             De plus en plus méfiante, Scully obtempéra à contrecœur. Et encore une fois, Mulder la vit changer d'expression. _J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'elle va trouver comme explication «rationnelle»!_

« Mulder, finit par dire Scully, c'est un faussaire, c'est évident. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je dois le préciser.

- Et pourquoi falsifier l'écriture d'un inspecteur mort depuis deux siècles? Pourquoi précisément _cette_ écriture?

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Scully, mais il doit bien y avoir une raison. Une raison tout à fait normale, dépourvue de fantômes et d'extraterrestres.»

            Mulder sourit, lui arrachant un soupir._ Je pourrais dire tout ce que je voudrai, il ne changera pas d'avis. Pourquoi suis-je tombée sur lui et pas sur un agent normal?!_ C'est alors qu'une petite voix au fond de sa tête prit plaisir à répondre: _est-ce que tu t'en plains vraiment à ce point?_

            Légèrement mal à l'aise, Scully se leva et passa devant Mulder pour sortir de la salle de bain. Ce dernier eut alors une réaction qui le surprit lui-même: il leva sa main gauche pour la passer doucement sur la joue de Dana. La jeune femme sursauta comme si on venait de l'électrocuter et Fox retira sa main, affreusement embarrassé.

« Excuse-moi, bafouilla-t-il. C'est juste que... enfin, tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que... enfin, tu comprends?

- Oui, moi aussi j'ai eu peur, répondit doucement Scully en levant les yeux vers lui. Je ne t'ai pas remercié, d'ailleurs.

- Pas la peine, grimaça Mulder. Il m'a eu comme un bleu, et si cet inconnu n'était pas venu te sauver...»

            Il avait dit ces mots presque à contrecœur, et la réaction de Scully le surprit agréablement: elle se mit à rire.

« Tu t'accableras de tous les maux de la Terre demain, si tu veux bien. Pour l'instant, j'ai surtout besoin de dormir un peu, et toi aussi.

- Je ne veux pas te laisser sans surveillance, riposta Mulder, à moitié sérieux. 

- Pourquoi, tu as peur que je fasse des bêtises?

- Ouais, comme faire une crise de somnambulisme sans me prévenir, par exemple.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? s'exclama Scully en souriant. Je ne suis pas du tout somnambule!

- Non, mais tu le deviendrais si tu savais que ça m'embêterait.

- Oh, mauvaise langue!

- Non, langue réaliste.»

            Elle sourit et lui tint la main pendant quelques secondes avant de le repousser lentement vers sa propre chambre. 

« Allez, va dormir Mulder. Je te jure que ça ira.

- Tu en es certaine? demanda-t-il cette fois très sérieusement.

- Absolument certaine, affirma Scully qui n'en était pourtant pas si sûre que ça. Bonne nuit Mulder... et merci...

- De rien...»

            Il referma la porte lentement, sans volonté. Scully soupira et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Mulder vit la lumière s'éteindre dans la chambre de sa coéquipière lorsque le filet doré qui passait sous sa porte disparut. _Elle a besoin de toi  et tu as besoin d'elle, et tu le sais très bien. Allez, enfonce cette porte et va le lui dire! Allez!_

            Mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il avait eu peur pour elle, bien sûr, mais maintenant que c'était terminé il ressentait quelque chose de tout à fait différent. Quelque chose de plus doux et de plus fort à la fois. _Ne te fais pas d'illusions, mon pauvre vieux: elle t'as dit que ça allait, pas qu'elle aimerait rester avec toi._

            Il se tourna sur le côté, ignorant que Scully se forçait à se dire la même chose de l'autre côté du mur. 

*****

            Alihoué repéra rapidement la lanterne qui se balançait au bord du chemin. Ichabod repéra tout aussi rapidement le fusil qu'elle avait épaulé en le voyant. Il sauta sur le côté une seconde avant qu'elle n'appuie sur la détente. BLAM! Il entendit la balle siffler derrière lui et se rattrapa à un arbre juste avant de tomber sur sa mauvaise épaule. Puis il se retourna pour tenter de prévenir un prochain coup de feu.

            Mais cette précaution se révéla inutile: Alihoué, troublée de voir qu'elle avait fait demi-tour sans s'en rendre compte et revenait vers Sleepy Hollow, avait temporairement oublié le Hessois, qui en avait profité pour la rattraper. Il abattit son épée sur elle et la jeune esclave eut tout juste le temps de dévier la lame avec le canon de son fusil.

            Son cheval, terrifié par le bruit du métal qui s'entrechoque, se cabra et rua, aidé par la proximité terrifiante de Daredevil, l'énorme étalon du Cavalier. Alihoué perdit l'équilibre et un coup supplémentaire du Hessois acheva de la faire vider les étriers. Son cheval partit au triple galop vers Sleepy Hollow, continuant à ruer comme s'il avait un démon accroché à sa queue.

            Le Hessois ne laissa pas la moindre chance à Alihoué: il dévia son fusil d'un coup d'épée bien ajusté et déséquilibra la jeune esclave en faisant charger Daredevil. Puis il leva sa lame pour l'abattre une dernière fois sur sa proie. 

            Alihoué aurait été décapitée sans autre forme de procès si le Cavalier n'avait pas été soudainement déstabilisé par un boulet de poils noirs qui lui avait sauté sur le dos, un animal qu'Ichabod n'avait jamais vu ailleurs que dans un de ses livres. _J'hallucine! On dirait... on dirait une panthère!_

            Daredevil se cabra et le félin tomba à terre avec un feulement de rage, s'interposant entre le Cavalier et Alihoué. Celle-ci paraissait surprise, mais pas plus effrayée qu'avant: elle était à ce stade de la panique où on ne doute plus de rien.

            Le Hessois chargea à nouveau, faisant tournoyer son épée. Proxima bondit, les oreilles plaquées en arrière, et elle mordit à pleines dents le bras du monstre. Un goût horrible de pourriture envahit sa gueule et elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de l'ignorer. _Tiens bon ma fille, tiens bon!_

            Mais le Cavalier était rusé. Il lui avait tendu un piège et elle avait foncé en plein dedans. Il changea son épée de main à une vitesse fulgurante et asséna un coup du plat de la lame à Proxima, qui lâcha prise avec un feulement de douleur. Subjugué par le combat, Ichabod ne voyait pas Telck ramper dans les fourrés derrière lui. _J'ai un bon programme pour toi Crane... Attend juste ton tour..._

            Alihoué cria et roula sur le côté juste à temps pour éviter la lame. Mais Ichabod avait vu ce que le Cavalier cachait soigneusement: il avait dégainé sa hache.

« Attention!»

            Mais c'était trop tard. Le Hessois  pivota sur lui-même et abattit ses deux armes en même temps. Ichabod se mordit la lèvre lorsque le cri d'Alihoué s'arrêta brusquement. Beaucoup trop brusquement. Ses doigts tremblants avaient depuis longtemps lâché la lanterne, mais les éclairs qui zébraient encore le ciel de temps à autre lui suffisaient pour voir que le corps d'Alihoué gisait maintenant dans les feuilles mortes, proprement décapité.

*****

            « Joseph! Que faites-vous ici?!

- Ah, Katrina! Je suis heureux de...

- Où est Ichabod?»

            Il y eut un silence gêné parmi la douzaine d'hommes qui s'étaient installés dans le hall du manoir. Le jeune Masbath fit un pas en avant, les yeux baissés, pour dire lentement:

« Je... nous croyons qu'il est parti dans les bois du Ponant.

- Tout seul?! s'étrangla Katrina. Vous l'avez laissé partir seul?!»

            Autre silence gêné. La jeune femme se sentit bouillir. _Et c'est moi qui suis censée appartenir au «sexe faible»?! Quelle bande de..._

« Masbath! Trouve-moi un cheval, je te prie!

- Mais Katrina, tenta Joseph en s'approchant, vous ne comptez tout de même pas...

- ... faire ce que vous et votre bande de lâches n'osez pas? cria-t-elle si fort que Joseph fit un bond en arrière. Bien sûr que si, je vais le faire! Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à essayer de m'en empêcher!»

            Sur ce, elle marcha d'un pas autoritaire vers la porte, les hommes s'écartant sur son chemin avec stupeur et respect. _Et j'espère au moins un peu de honte!_ Alors qu'elle franchissait le perron, elle eut la satisfaction d'entendre Joseph l'appeler:

« Attendez Katrina! Nous... nous venons avec vous.»

            Elle se retourna avec un sourire, effacé presque instantanément par un éclair et un cri d'agonie. Les hommes blêmirent et certains reculèrent vers l'intérieur de la maison, beaucoup plus accueillante que les sinistres arbres qui leur faisaient face. Katrina descendit rapidement du perron pour se diriger vers les écuries, scrutant avec inquiétude les éclairs qui zébraient le ciel au-dessus de la forêt: _pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard..._

*****

            Le Cavalier sauta à bas de sa monture pour attraper la tête d'Alihoué et la fourrer dans un sac accroché à sa selle. La panthère gisait toujours sur le côté, seulement à moitié consciente. _Non... Alihoué..._ C'est le moment que choisit Telck pour parler mentalement au Cavalier.

« Tue l'autre maintenant. Vas-y.»

            Le Hessois se figea et pivota lentement. Ichabod sentit le regard inexistant du monstre se fixer sur lui et il eut l'impression d'avaler un seau d'eau glacée. Proxima gémit silencieusement._ Oh non, pas ça! Pas lui!_ Le Cavalier remonta en selle et fit avancer Daredevil vers Ichabod. 

            Alors celui-ci eut la seule réaction sensée qu'il pouvait avoir: il fit demi-tour et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, coupant à travers les arbres pour ralentir le Cavalier. _Il faut que j'atteigne l'église. C'est le seul endroit où... mais je n'y arriverai jamais!_ Un hennissement furieux s'éleva dans son dos, le poussant à tourner et à dévaler une petite butte.

            Il levait son bras gauche, détournant tant bien que mal les branches qui venaient lui fouetter le visage. Il contourna une autre butte, puis il arriva en haut d'une pente, à bout de souffle. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit qu'il était revenu près du chemin et qu'il apercevait les lumières de Sleepy Hollow au loin. _Sauvé!_

            Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il descendit la pente en courant pour se glisser entre deux arbres et arriver sur le chemin. Il ne vit la silhouette noire de Daredevil que trop tard. Le temps pour lui de s'arrêter, le Cavalier avait déjà plaqué sa lame contre sa gorge.

***** 

            Kafel émergea des bois du Ponant sous sa forme de tigre. Il ne récupéra son apparence humaine que lorsqu'il dut s'aventurer à découvert sur le parking du motel. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte de Scully et récupéra quelques secondes sa silhouette élancée de félin, pour que son excellente ouïe puisse l'informer de l'état de santé de Dana.

            _Elle respire, c'est déjà ça..._ Il découvrait avec soulagement que tout s'était passé comme prévu. C'est à ce moment qu'une voix grave se fit entendre sur sa droite:

« Ils ont failli arriver trop tard.»

            Kafel tourna la tête et croisa le regard du Conseiller au symbole de lynx.

« Je me nomme Algol, dit celui-ci avec un signe de tête, je viens pour vous aider.

- M'aider à quoi? demanda brusquement Kafel.

- Vous aider à veiller sur eux, répondit Algol en désignant la porte de Mulder. Ils en ont bien besoin. Vous savez que vos destins sont liés, n'est-ce pas?

- Je m'en doute, avoua Kafel.

- Mais pour l'instant, ils sont en sécurité. C'est Proxima qui a besoin de vous.

- Quoi? s'exclama Kafel. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?!

- Elle a rencontré le Hessois.»

            Jurant entre ses dents, Kafel fit demi-tour pour retourner à l'Arbre des Morts, mais Algol l'arrêta en plein élan:

« Vous pouvez y aller, lui dit-il, mais méfiez-vous: il y a un traître à la Confrérie.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas vous? demanda Kafel en se raidissant.

- Rien, répondit Algol. Rien du tout.»

            Mal à l'aise, Kafel décida cependant de retourner dans la forêt. _Proxima est plus importante. Pourvu que j'arrive à temps!_ Il ne vit pas Algol le suivre du regard pendant qu'il reprenait sa forme de tigre et s'enfonçait dans les bois d'une foulée ample et silencieuse. _Il arrivera trop tard, c'est certain._

            Puis le Conseiller ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Sa peau commença alors à se modifier, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il perdit son tatouage et sa tunique de la Confrérie. En quelque seconde, sa fière allure d'homme d'âge moyen devint le dos courbé d'un vieillard. Seuls ses yeux bruns étincelaient toujours de cette manière si particulière que Kafel avait déjà remarquée.

« Bonne nuit agent Mulder, murmura Algol en passant devant la porte de Fox. Il va avoir besoin de vous cette nuit: tâchez de rêver, vous pourrez peut-être le voir encore une fois.»

            Puis il quitta le parking. Un réverbère isolé éclaira fugitivement son visage, révélant les traits du vieux Peter Van Tassel.

*****

            Proxima avait suivi le Cavalier en boitillant et elle crut bien s'écrouler comme une masse lorsqu'elle le rejoignit. _Oh non, c'est pas vrai!_ Le Hessois se tenait bien droit sur Daredevil, son épée en main. A l'autre bout de la lame, Ichabod restait planté comme un piquet, d'une pâleur mortelle, osant à peine respirer.

            Il sentait l'épée du Cavalier contre son cou, glissant doucement sur sa peau. Ichabod laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit le Hessois accentuer légèrement la pression et lui entailler la gorge au niveau de la trachée. Juste une égratignure, néanmoins suffisamment profonde pour brûler légèrement la chair avec la lame démoniaque. _Allez, c'est le moment d'avoir une bonne idée, là... voire un miracle..._

            Caché entre deux arbres, Telck jubilait. _Tranche-lui la tête! Maintenant!_ Alors Proxima s'élança en grognant vers le Cavalier, sans la moindre intention de le prendre par surprise. _Laisse-le, pourriture!_ L'épée quitta la gorge d'Ichabod pour s'abattre sur la panthère bondissante.

« NON!»

            Sans réfléchir, Ichabod lança son bras gauche en avant et retint le bras du Cavalier. Il s'attendait à ce que celui-ci s'arrache facilement à son étreinte, mais non. _Qu'est-ce que... ?!_ Ahurie, Proxima retomba sur le sol sans faire l'effort de mordre le Hessois. _Quoi?!_ Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être certaine qu'elle ne rêvait pas: bien campé sur ses jambes, Ichabod retenait le Cavalier d'une seule main.

« Ne la touche pas.»

            Proxima frissonna en entendant la voix d'Ichabod. _Ce n'est pas la sienne..._ Telck regardait lui aussi sans comprendre. _Mais comment peut-il... ?!_ Proxima vit un éclair passer dans les yeux d'Ichabod, un éclair qui n'avait absolument rien d'humain. Pétrifiée, elle ne pouvait que fixer sans comprendre la main qui retenait le bras du Hessois. Une onde d'énergie glissa jusqu'à Telck et le fit prendre la fuite, la queue entre les jambes, jappant comme un louveteau effarouché.

            Puis le charme se rompit et tout le monde sembla à nouveau capable de bouger. Ichabod lâcha le Cavalier, l'air plus stupéfait et épuisé que tous les autres réunis. Il leva lentement la main et la passa sur sa lèvre supérieure, étonné de voir du sang couler de son nez pour couvrir ses doigts. _Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer?_ pensa Proxima. Alors le Cavalier réagit à son tour: il balança son pied en avant de toutes ses forces et frappa Ichabod à l'épaule droite. L'humain fut violemment projeté contre un tronc d'arbre et il eut un hurlement atroce de douleur, juste avant de s'évanouir.

« GROOOAAAAR!»

            Rugissante de colère, Proxima bondit à nouveau sur le Hessois, mais celui-ci l'écarta d'un coup de poing en plein dans les crocs. La panthère s'écroula, distinguant vaguement que le cavalier abattait son épée sur elle. _Non, tout va trop vite..._

« ROOOOAAAR!»

            Un feulement et une flèche de poils couleur sable surgirent des arbres et fauchèrent le Cavalier juste avant qu'il ne frappe. _Merci Linear..._ Le puma et le Hessois roulèrent tous les deux dans les feuilles mortes, la première griffant et crachant, le second assénant coups de poing et coups de pied à un rythme ahurissant.

            Proxima essaya de se relever, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle retomba lourdement sur le flan, le souffle court. _Aie!_ Elle tourna un peu la tête et parvint à voir Ichabod, lui aussi allongé sur le côté. Il saignait toujours du nez et il paraissait avoir mal jusque dans son sommeil. Son épaule formait un angle plus qu'inquiétant, et Proxima réussit même à distinguer une tache de sang qui gagnait le col de sa chemise. _Fracture ouverte... pas bon..._

« ROOOOAAAR!»

            Linear s'écarta avec un feulement de douleur, jetant un regard furieux à sa patte antérieure entaillée. Le Cavalier se releva rapidement, débordant de fureur. Il fit tournoyer son épée, forçant Linear à reculer. Les oreilles plaquées sur le crâne, sifflant et crachant comme un gros chat, le puma cherchait désespérément une faille dans la défense de son adversaire. _Ne pas le laisser approcher Proxima, surtout ne pas le laisser approcher..._ Mais le Hessois avançait toujours, pas à pas, inexorablement...

            Proxima et Linear savaient maîtriser leurs corps de félins. Elles savaient grogner et rugir. Mais le grondement qui s'éleva alors entre les arbres n'avait rien de comparable à leurs petits cris. C'était un bruit profond, énorme, tellement menaçant que Linear eut soudain envie de faire demi-tour et de se mettre à fuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible.

            Le tigre émergea des buissons, splendide et terrifiant. Il marchait avec cette assurance caractéristique des gros félins, mais également des hommes courageux prêts à tout pour protéger celle qu'ils aimaient. Proxima eut un gémissement de soulagement. _Kafel!_ Puis elle laissa retomber sa tête noire sur l'humus, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'évanouir.

            Le Cavalier se figea, comprenant que cette fois le vent était en train de tourner. Linear accueillit le tigre avec un grognement de remerciement un peu acide:

« Pas trop tôt! Quelques minutes de plus, et tu ne trouvais plus que de la viande froide!

- Quelle est la situation? demanda sèchement Kafel sans quitter le Hessois des yeux.

- Alihoué est morte, dit Linear avec abattement, l'autre humain est dans un très sale état, Proxima est blessée et je suis complètement épuisée... D'autres questions intelligentes?

- Oui: tu le prends par la gauche ou par la droite?

- La droite, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

- Aucun.»

            Proxima ne voyait plus grand chose, mais elle eut encore le temps d'entendre les rugissements de ses deux amis lorsqu'ils se jetèrent sur le Cavalier. Il y eut une suite de coups, de cris, de grognements. Il lui sembla même entendre une voix humaine crier au loin. Puis elle ferma les yeux et se laissa couler dans l'obscurité sereine qui lui tendait les bras.  


	8. Lydia

_Chapitre 8:_

            Telck vole à travers le Vide avant de percuter violemment la paroi imaginaire que son Maître vient de faire apparaître. Il pousse un cri de douleur et glisse au sol, sonné. La voix siffle, furieuse:

« Il est vivant! Et il est près de l'Arbre des Morts, en plus!

- Mais Maître, j'ai essayé. J'ai voulu réparer ma faute, mais il...

- Tais-toi!»

            Telck est à nouveau projeté contre la paroi. Il ne crie pas cette fois, mais c'est uniquement parce qu'il est au bord de la syncope. Il distingue l'ombre vague qu'est devenu son maître, en train de se matérialiser. Sur sa droite, le Hessois le regarde sans bouger. Puis la voix du Maître s'élève à nouveau, moins agressive:

« Tu ne dois plus le tuer maintenant qu'il a rencontré la femme. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonnerait que tu en sois capable.

- Mais... mais...

- Rappelle-toi comment il a repoussé le Hessois, Telck. Tu as eu l'occasion de le tuer une fois. Maintenant, c'est trop tard.»

            Le traître se relève difficilement, essayant d'ignorer les élancements qui lui traversent tout le corps. _Tu me le payeras Crane, je te jure que tu me le payeras au centuple!_ Il s'en veut de s'être enfui lorsque l'onde d'énergie l'a touché, mais la vague de terreur qui l'a submergé à ce moment était tout simplement trop forte pour qu'il tente d'y résister. Seul le Maître avait déjà généré une onde encore plus effrayante et destructrice.

« Et pour la femme, Maître?

- Continue à l'empêcher d'acquérir des dépositaires. Elle est encore trop forte pour l'instant.

- Et pour le couple d'agents?

- Evite de me rappeler cet autre échec si tu tiens à la vie... laisse-les pour l'instant, j'enverrai le Hessois lorsque je l'estimerai nécessaire.»

            Telck jette un regard malsain au Cavalier. _C'est toujours à lui qu'il fait appel dans ces cas-là... il me prend pour un incapable, ou quoi?!_

« Non, je te prend pour un traître qui ferait mieux de retourner surveiller la femme et de disparaître de ma vue!»

            Telck tressaille lorsqu'il comprend que le Maître a lu ses pensées. _Il se régénère vite..._  Il s'éloigne en boitillant légèrement, se concentrant pour sortir du Vide. Une porte s'entrouvre devant lui, il la franchit et a la désagréable impression de passer au travers d'une peau de tambour moisie. Puis un vent frais vient frapper son visage, soulagement intense après le Vide si oppressant. Il vient d'émerger de l'Arbre des morts, entre les racines. Un léger sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. _Je n'aimerais pas être à la place des humains lorsque le Maître sera à nouveau matérialisé..._

*****

            Proxima ouvre lentement les yeux. Elle met un moment à comprendre où elle se trouve. Puis elle reconnaît le tapis de fumée, ses draps de soie noire... _Chez moi._ Une main lui caresse délicatement la joue et elle distingue Kafel, assis au bord de son lit. Il lui sourit gentiment:

« Tu nous as fait peur, mon amour...»

            Alors elle se souvient de tout. La mort d'Alihoué, le sauvetage inespéré de Linear et Kafel, la réaction stupéfiante d'Ichabod... _Ichabod!_ Elle veut se relever, constatant qu'elle a retrouvé sa forme humaine, mais tout se met à tourner autour d'elle et Kafel doit la rattraper pour l'empêcher de tomber du lit.

« Reste tranquille, intervient Linear en s'approchant avec un verre de thé chaud. Et bois ça, ça te fera du bien.»

            Proxima obéit, puis elle remarque que Linear a un bandage autour de son bras gauche.

« C'est le Hessois qui t'a fait ça?

- Oui, juste avant que tu ne nous quittes pour le pays des rêves, lui dit la jeune femme en souriant gentiment. Mais ce n'est rien, juste une égratignure superficielle. 

- Et le poison?

- La lame du Hessois n'empoisonne que les humains, lui explique Kafel. Problème secondaire, quand on sait qu'aucun humain normal ne survit à une rencontre avec le Cavalier...

- Que s'est-il passé, ensuite?

- Et bien, répond Linear avec une pointe de sarcasme, ce cher Cavalier a fini par prendre peur et par faire demi-tour pour retourner à toute allure vers son Arbre adoré... Rentre à la niche, mon beau Hessois, à la niche!

- Tu avais pris un sacré choc, remarque Kafel en lui caressant encore une fois la joue, mais ce n'était pas trop grave. On se serait bien occupé de toi sur place, mais un groupe de mortels est arrivé dès que le Cavalier a pris la fuite. 

- Ils étaient conduit par une femme, enchaîna Linear, et je crois que c'était elle qui les avait traîné jusque là. Sûrement pour venir chercher ton ami mortel, je ne me rappelle plus son nom...

- Ichabod, dit machinalement Proxima entre deux gorgées de thé. Et je crois que la femme que tu as vue s'appelle Katrina: c'est sa fiancée.

- Oui, peu importe, fait Linear en haussant les épaules. Tout ça pour te dire que Kafel t'as prise sur son dos et qu'on est rentré à la Confrérie aussi vite que possible. 

- Et Ichabod? demande Proxima en reposant sa tasse sur la table de nuit d'un noir brumeux. Comment allait-il?»

            Kafel et Linear échangent un regard et la jeune femme s'assoit à son tour au bord du lit, cherchant ses mots pour mieux formuler sa question:

« Justement, nous voulions t'en parler. Kafel n'était pas là, mais j'ai bien vu que ce mortel a... comment dire?... enfin, tu as vu ce qu'il a fait?

- Si tu parles de la manière dont il a arrêté le coup du Cavalier, répond Proxima, oui je l'ai vu.»

            A cet instant, une boule de fourrure dorée saute sur le lit et se met à lui lécher vigoureusement le visage, ronronnant avec volupté. Proxima éclate de rire et repousse gentiment son chat:

« Oui Deneb, toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Mais je discute maintenant, je te ferai un câlin plus tard, d'accord?»

            Le chat émet un grognement vexé et il saute du lit presque avec dédain, ce qui arrache un sourire à Linear:

« Regarde-moi ce comédien... Il joue les grognons alors qu'il n'a qu'une hâte, c'est d'aller tourner autour de ma chère Véga...

- Proxima, fit Kafel sans prêter attention à l'interruption, j'ai besoin de savoir. Depuis que tu l'as croisé hier après-midi, tu ne parles que de ce mortel, tu le suis dès que tu le peux... Et maintenant, je découvre qu'il se conduit plus que bizarrement pour un mortel. Proxima, dis-moi ce qui le rend si intéressant, je t'en prie. Je dois savoir.»

            Proxima hésite. Elle sonde les yeux noirs de Kafel à la recherche de colère, mais il n'y trouve que de l'inquiétude et de l'amour. _Voire une pointe de jalousie, on dirait!_ Elle a envie de sourire, mais le regard sérieux de Linear l'en dissuade. Elle doit le leur dire cette fois, elle est coincée. Elle soupire et commence à parler, lentement, cherchant ses mots. _Ils ne me croiront jamais!_

« Il était une fois deux enfants, un frère et sa sœur...»

*****  

_            Ichabod a toujours les yeux fermés. Il sent ses derniers souvenirs de sa vie réelle s'estomper petit à petit dans la brume de son rêve: le Cavalier, la bataille de la forêt, son épaule brisée... Il a toujours mal, mais cette fois la douleur provient de ses mains. De ses cicatrices qui sont encore des plaies ouvertes._

_« Ichabod, regarde-moi, s'il-te plaît. Regarde-moi, tu me fais peur...»_

_            Il lève les yeux et croise ceux de la petite fille qui se tient devant lui, agenouillée. Elle doit avoir à peu près son âge, des larmes coulent de ses beaux yeux bruns. Ses yeux bruns. Des yeux presque noirs qu'Ichabod se rappelle soudain avoir déjà vu. Ce sont ceux de la jeune femme appelée Proxima. Ce sont ceux qu'il voit tous les jours quand il se regarde dans un miroir. Ce sont ceux de sa mère. Un mot franchit ses lèvres, le premier qu'il prononce depuis la mort de sa mère._

_« Lydia..._

_- Oui, je suis là. C'est fini maintenant, je suis là.»_

_            Elle lui essuie le visage avec son mouchoir. Le tissu se teint aussitôt de rouge. Puis elle lui essuie précautionneusement les mains. Elle découvre ses plaies et étouffe un nouveau sanglot. Son regard glisse sur le sarcophage appuyé au mur et s'arrête sur la chaise hérissée de pointes qui fait face au cercueil de pierre. Ichabod suit ses yeux et il voit que les pointes sont encore dégoulinantes de sang. De son sang._

_« Il faut nettoyer ça, sinon Père va être furieux.»_

_            Alors Ichabod craque. Il n'arrive toujours pas à pleurer, il n'y arrivera plus jamais d'ailleurs. Il se laisse tomber en avant avec l'impression que son cœur va lâcher. La petite fille le rattrape de justesse et le serre contre elle. Elle pleure pour deux._

_« Excuse-moi Ichabod, excuse-moi... J'aurais dû être là, j'aurais dû t'aider. On aurait peut-être pu... peut-être...»_

_            Sa voix s'étrangle. Ichabod la serre contre lui. Il a peur et il a mal. Elle aussi. Ichabod ferme une nouvelle fois les yeux pour ne plus voir le sarcophage. Pour ne plus voir les yeux sans vie de sa mère par la fente qu'il y a au niveau du visage du cercueil. Pour ne plus voir le sang qui coule des jointures._

_« Tiens, c'est à toi...»_

_            Il ouvre lentement les yeux et voit que la petite fille lui tend quelque chose. Un rond de papier avec une ficelle de chaque côté. D'un côté du papier, un oiseau rouge. De l'autre, une petite cage. Ichabod a un malheureux sourire: son jouet préféré, son seul jouet. Lorsqu'on fait tourner le rond de papier à l'aide des ficelles, les images se fondent l'une dans l'autre et l'oiseau entre dans la cage._

_« Je t'ai cherché à la maison avant de venir ici. C'était par terre, dans ta chambre.»_

_            C'était sa mère qui faisait tourner le jouet. Elle ne le fera plus jamais. La petite fille le fourre dans la poche de sa veste. Elle veut lui éviter d'avoir à le prendre avec ses doigts pleins de sang. Cette constatation lui fait à nouveau l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Il aimerait tellement pleurer. Mais ses yeux restent secs. La fille le prend encore une fois dans ses bras, une étreinte tremblante mais néanmoins rassurante. Il ferme à nouveau les yeux en sentant les larmes de la petite couler dans son col._

_« Je suis là maintenant... reste avec moi... s'il te plaît...»_

_            Il se blottit un peu plus contre elle. Il essaie d'ignorer l'odeur de sang qui augmente dans la petite pièce. Puis il sent une présence, près d'eux. Il ouvre les yeux avec une surprenant facilité, croisant le regard vert d'un garçon qui se demande visiblement ce qu'il fait ici. Ichabod le reconnaît. C'est le garçon qui se disputait avec la petite fille dans le salon lors de son dernier rêve._

_            Plaqué contre le mur, Fox regarde sans comprendre le sarcophage de pierre. Il se mord la lèvre lorsqu'il se rend compte que c'est du sang qui suinte des jointures et il se laisse glisser par terre, échangeant un regard effrayé avec Ichabod. _

_« Que faites-vous ici?!»_

_            La fille se raidit en entendant la voix adulte qui s'élève dans la sacristie. Elle sent qu'Ichabod se recroqueville et se met à trembler dans ses bras. Si elle a peur, il est complètement terrifié. Elle aimerait le rassurer, mais une main puissante la prend par le bras. Ichabod sent les doigts de l'autre main se refermer sur le sien. L'homme les force à se relever. A se séparer. Fox, toujours assis contre le mur, les regarde sans bouger._

_« Lydia, tu vas être en retard! Tu devrais déjà être dans la calèche!»_

_            Ichabod fixe les bottes de l'homme. Son père. S'il ne le retenait pas par un bras, il s'écroulerait tellement il tremble. Il n'a jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. L'homme semble enfin remarquer les larmes de la petite fille._

_« Votre mère nous a quitté.»_

_            Son ton est tellement plat et peu concerné qu'Ichabod en a la nausée. Fox sent la colère monter en lui, mais il ne bouge toujours pas. Personne ne semble le voir à part Ichabod._

_« A chaque crime son châtiment. Je l'ai fait pour le salut de son âme.»_

_            Alors Ichabod s'arrête de trembler. Il tient seul sur ses jambes et il ose lever les yeux. Il ose fixer le visage sévère de son père. Il ose glisser du défi et de la haine dans son regard. La petite fille lui fait signe de baisser les yeux. Non. Non Lydia, pas cette fois._

_« Tu ne pleures pas...»_

_            Il ne voit même pas arriver la gifle. Le coup est si violent qu'il ferait vaciller un homme adulte. Ichabod est projeté sur le sol, à moitié assommé. La petite fille pousse un cri. Elle veut se précipiter vers lui. Mais son père la retient. Ichabod a un goût de sang dans la bouche. Il pleurerait bien, si seulement il le pouvait. Si seulement il le pouvait._

_« Et regarde dans quel état sont tes mains! Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas te voir ici!»_

_            La petite fille pleure à chaudes larmes. Elle fait un dernier mouvement pour aller vers Ichabod, mais son père la retient tellement violemment qu'elle pousse un petit cri de douleur. Fox tressaille et ferme les yeux à son tour en se bouchant les oreilles. Il faut que ça s'arrête, il faut que ce cauchemar s'arrête! _

_« Laisse-le, ton frère n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Viens, je t'emmène au couvent. Nous sommes déjà en retard.»_

_            En entendant ces mots, Ichabod se relève. La petite fille se met à hurler. Il va les séparer. Il va les séparer sans aucun scrupule. Ichabod fait un pas vers son père. Autre gifle. Il retombe sur le sol de pierre. Cette fois le coup lui a fendu la lèvre. Une autre claque met fin aux cris de la petite fille._

_« Silence tous les deux! Silence! Toi, reste ici et apprend à pleurer pour le salut de l'âme de ta mère. Toi, vient avec moi! Tout de suite!»_

_            Ichabod baisse les yeux pendant que son père emporte la petite fille vers la sortie. Cette fois son cœur va exploser de souffrance, il en est certain._

_« Tu le laisses partir?»_

_            La voix est calme. Ichabod relève la tête. Fox est accroupi devant lui, pâle et terrifié. Ses yeux sont remplis de pitié et de douleur._

_« Cette fille, c'est ta sœur, n'est-ce pas?»_

_            Ichabod hoche doucement la tête. Oui. Son père pousse la porte de la sacristie. La petite fille l'appelle. Fox continue à parler._

_« On m'a volé la mienne, ne laisse pas partir la tienne.»_

_            Ils se dévisagent l'un et l'autre pendant quelques secondes. Ichabod parvient enfin à articuler quelques mots._

_« Aide-moi. S'il-te plaît.»_

_            Fox lui tend la main. Il l'aide à se relever sans prêter attention au sang qui recouvre les doigts d'Ichabod. Ce dernier essuie sa lèvre ouverte avec la manche de sa chemise. Ils échangent un autre regard. Puis ils se précipitent tous les deux à la suite du père d'Ichabod._

_« Lydia! Attends-moi! Lydia! LYDIA!»_

            « Lydia! Aaaah!

- Non, ne bouge pas, pour l'amour du ciel! 

- Seigneur! Crane, restez allongé!»

            Il sentit vaguement des bras se refermer autour de lui pour le forcer à se rallonger. Son épaule lui arracha un cri de douleur lorsqu'il toucha le matelas: s'il avait déjà mal auparavant, il avait maintenant l'impression qu'on avait glissé des braises dans son bandage pendant son sommeil.

« C'est fini Ichabod, c'est fini... Tout ira bien maintenant, je suis là...»

            _Je suis là..._ la voix de Katrina se confondait avec celle de la petite fille de son rêve. _Lydia... Proxima..._ Il ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un gémissement qui n'avait cette fois rien à voir avec son épaule. _Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide?!_

« Surtout dites-lui de rester immobile, intervint une voix qu'Ichabod identifia comme celle du général Taylor, je vais chercher Monsieur Van Tassel pour l'informer de son réveil.

- Non... balbutia l'inspecteur en essayant tant bien que mal de distinguer le visage du général dans le brouillard de douleur qui l'enveloppait. Laissez... Laissez-le... en dehors de ça... je vous en prie...

- Vous pouvez sortir, général, enchaîna Katrina en voyant qu'Ichabod avait un mal fou à aligner ses mots. Mais il est inutile de prévenir mon cousin pour le moment, je le ferai moi-même sous peu.

- Bien Madam... Mademoiselle, si vous insistez.» 

            Ichabod entendit une porte se refermer et il lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Il commençait à y voir assez clair pour distinguer le regard peiné de Katrina. Il apprécia à sa juste valeur le chiffon imbibé d'eau froide qu'elle lui passait sur la figure pour le rafraîchir un peu.

« Tu ne dois pas essayer de bouger surtout, lui dit-elle doucement.

- A... Alihoué est...

- Chut, je sais, fit-elle en dégageant une mèche de cheveux noirs trempés de sueur de son visage. Ce n'est pas ta faute...

- C'était lui... le Cavalier... c'était lui...

- Je m'en doutais, soupira Katrina. Je l'ai vaguement distingué lorsque je suis arrivée avec cette bande de lâches.»

            Ichabod sourit faiblement et il effleura la joue de sa fiancée de la main gauche. Mais ce mouvement tout simple faillit le faire crier une nouvelle fois. _Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que ça fait mal!_ La douleur irradiait de son épaule pour se diffuser dans tout son corps, paralysant ses jambes comme si elles étaient brisées elles aussi. Paradoxalement, son bras droit était le seul endroit où il n'avait pas mal. En fait, il n'y sentait rien. Absolument rien. Il essaya de bouger sa main droite, ses doigts... _toujours rien..._

« Ne bouge pas, répéta Katrina. Est-ce le Hessois qui t'a frappé?»

            Ichabod se concentra tant bien que mal et il parvint vaguement à se remémorer ce qui s'était passé. Il leva lentement la main gauche et il réussit à effleurer l'égratignure que l'épée du Cavalier lui avait faite à la gorge. Il se rappela le bond de la panthère, puis... _Puis quoi?_ Il se souvenait bien du moment où il avait percuté l'arbre derrière lui, comment la douleur lui avait fait perdre connaissance avant même qu'il ne touche le sol. Mais entre la panthère et ça, il n'y avait rien. Ou plutôt il y avait un trou, un espace noir dans sa mémoire. _Que s'est-il passé?_

« Oui, répondit-il enfin, je crois... que c'était lui...

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira Katrina. Ichabod, il t'a complètement détruit l'épaule. Le médecin a pu réduire ta fracture, mais il... il pense que tu ne pourras plus te servir de ton bras... je suis tellement désolée... Excuse-moi, Ichabod.»

            Il distingua une larme couler sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il aurait aimé lever la main pour l'essuyer, mais il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Le simple fait de respirer était devenu un effort intense et douloureux. _Excuse-moi..._ Encore une fois, les paroles de Katrina avaient fait écho à celles de Lydia. 

« Qui est Lydia?»

            Ichabod sursauta presque en se rendant compte qu'il avait pensé à haute voix. Il échangea un regard avec Katrina, qui ajouta:

« Tu l'as appelée plusieurs fois dans ton sommeil...»

            Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis il rassembla ses dernières forces pour parler à peu près normalement:

« Ma sœur.

- Pardon? 

- Lydia... c'est ma sœur...

- Mais tu ne m'as jamais dit que...

- C'est Proxima, la coupa Ichabod en sentant qu'il allait lâcher. La... jeune femme que... j'ai suivie... hier soir... Proxima _est_ Lydia... Je...»

            Mais il s'évanouit avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, laissant Katrina seule avec ses larmes. Elle se mordit la lèvre, remerciant le ciel qu'Ichabod n'ai pas pu tourner la tête pour voir l'état de son épaule. Elle prit la main glacée du malade et formula lentement une pensée qui prit de plus en plus de place dans son esprit, jusqu'à l'occuper entièrement. _Nous n'aurions jamais dû revenir à Sleepy Hollow..._

*****

            Deneb se glissa silencieusement sur le parquet, veillant à ce que la jeune femme qui pleurait près du lit ne le voie pas. Il se faufila jusqu'à la veste d'Ichabod et fourra sa patte habile dans la poche intérieure. A la deuxième tentative, il réussit à en extraire le jouet de papier qui ne quittait jamais l'inspecteur, celui qui se basait sur l'optique pour confondre les images de l'oiseau rouge et de la cage. Il ramassa délicatement le rond cartonné entre ses dents et il ressortit comme il était entré, évitant le regard de Katrina.

******************************


	9. Le livre

_Chapitre 9:_

            Lorsque Scully se réveilla, elle constata avec amertume que le soleil s'était déjà levé, mais qu'on ne le distinguait pas plus que la veille: il était dissimulé par les nuages gris qui semblaient avoir élu domicile de manière définitive au-dessus de la vallée. _Cette ambiance est tellement déprimante, je ne comprend pas comment des êtres humains peuvent supporter de vivre ici de manière permanente._

            Elle se redressa dans son lit et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était même pas à Sleepy Hollow depuis vingt-quatre heures qu'elle avait déjà failli se faire tuer deux fois. Sans oublier la rencontre pour le moins déstabilisante qu'elle avait fait au commissariat, la veille au soir. Elle frissonna et se força à quitter la chaleur de ses couvertures pour s'habiller. Son réveil indiquait huit heures et quart.

            _C'est un mauvais plaisantin, c'est tout. Un petit malin qui se sert de la légende de cette vallée pour tuer._ Elle s'arrêta alors dans son mouvement, son chemisier à moitié fermé: elle venait de se remémorer les impacts de balles dans la poitrine de leur agresseur, la manière dont il avait continué à avancer avec trois balles dans le corps. _Un gilet pare-balles_, se dit-elle en achevant se fermer son chemisier. _C'est la seule explication logique._

            Plutôt satisfaite d'avoir trouvé une raison à toute cette mascarade, elle alla frapper à la porte qui communiquait avec la chambre de Mulder.

« Entre, je suis réveillé.»

            Peu surprise, Scully ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre de son coéquipier, remarquant au passage que les draps du lit étaient complètement arrachés.

« Tu as mal dormi?»

            Son sourire disparut lorsqu'elle vit que Mulder était tout habillé, occupé à faire les cent pas entre son lit et la fenêtre, le visage fermé par la concentration.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas? C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure?

- Non, non, répondit Mulder d'un ton vague. C'est juste que... Non, c'est bon.

- Allez, dis-moi ce qui t'inquiète, dit Scully en se plaçant sur son chemin pour l'obliger à s'arrêter. Je te connais trop bien pour croire que c'est sans importance.

- Mais enfin, protesta Fox, puisque je te dis que... oh, bon d'accord!»

            Il se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un soupir de lassitude et Scully s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés et l'air attentif.

« J'ai juste fais un cauchemar, lâcha Mulder. Un cauchemar dont j'ai du mal à me souvenir et que je ne comprends pas bien.

- Tu pourrais essayer de me le raconter?

- Non, c'est trop flou. Je ne me rappelle bien que d'une chose, mais ça semble tellement...»

            Il s'interrompit et regarda d'un air pensif les paumes de ses mains. Scully attendit patiemment qu'il revienne à son histoire, ne voulant pas le brusquer: après toutes ces émotions, il avait l'air perturbé, sous tension. _Ce n'est pas le moment de l'énerver._

« C'est ce garçon, finit par dire Mulder en redressant la tête. Dans mon rêve. J'ai l'impression que je devrais le connaître, mais je n'arrive même pas à me rappeler son nom. Je l'ai entendu pourtant, mais je n'arrive pas à me le rappeler.

- Tu crois que ce garçon à un rapport avec l'affaire qui nous a amené ici, n'est-ce pas?

- A peu près, oui. Il était... je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais croisé. Et pourtant... Dans ce cauchemar, ajoute-t-il après un temps de réflexion, il y avait aussi une petite fille, je crois que c'était sa sœur.

- La sœur du garçon? demanda Scully d'un air intrigué. 

- Oui. On l'enlevait, elle aussi, pas comme la mienne, mais...

- Mulder, l'interrompit Dana avec indulgence, tu...

- Oui, je sais ce que tu penses, répliqua Fox en se levant: c'est une projection de l'enlèvement de ma propre sœur, c'est ça?

- Un peu, reconnu Scully. Tu es fatigué Mulder, il est normal que la réalité fasse irruption dans tes rêves de cette manière troublée et inattendue, il est naturel que... Mulder? demanda-t-elle soudain. Est-ce que tu m'écoutes?»

            Non, il ne l'écoutait plus. Pris par une de ces intuitions dont il avait le secret, il se dirigea à grands pas vers son bureau et saisit le petit mot d'avertissement qu'on s'était donné tant de mal à lui faire parvenir. _La réalité mêlée au rêve, c'est ça. Le tout est de savoir où fini la réalité et où commence le rêve. Et si cette écriture est bien celle que je pense..._

« Mulder? insista Scully. Hé ho, la Terre appelle Mars, vous me recevez?

- Cinq sur cinq agent Scully, sourit Fox en attrapant sa veste. Va chercher ton manteau, je viens d'avoir une idée.

- Une idée? fit Scully d'un air dubitatif. Laquelle? Et puis où veux-tu aller?

- A la bibliothèque, répondit Mulder en jetant un œil au message. Je crois que Peter Van Tassel a volontairement «oublié» de me mettre au courant de certains détails concernant cette ville.»

*****

            Une ficelle dans chaque main. On rapproche le pouce et l'index pour saisir les filins, puis il suffit de faire tourner les deux ficelles de manière simultanée. Le mouvement se transmet au rond de papier, qui tourne à son tour. Les images de chaque face se mêlent alors comme par magie. Le cardinal du côté pile rentre dans la cage du côté face. _Tellement simple, et pourtant tellement énigmatique._

            Assise en tailleur dans un fauteuil de soie noire, Proxima fixe le jouet depuis un bon quart d'heure, le faisant tourner de manière presque obsédante. Linear l'observe à la dérobée, occupée à caresser distraitement Véga et Deneb. Kafel marche de long en large, jetant des regards nerveux à sa compagne. Enfin, excédé, il attrape le poignet de Proxima:

« Arrête ça, s'il te plaît.

- C'est lui Kafel, réplique la jeune femme en se dégageant. Je sais ce que tu penses, et tu as tort. Cet humain est forcément mon frère, et si tu réfléchissais un peu tu t'en rendrais compte toi aussi.

- Ce jouet ne prouve pas grand chose, fait remarquer Linear.

- Au contraire, contre Proxima. Deneb a eu raison d'aller le chercher, il s'est bien rendu compte que c'était important. Ce cardinal, ajoute-t-elle plus doucement, cette cage, c'est ma mère elle-même qui les a dessiné, sous mes yeux. Chaque trait de couleur, chaque petite imperfection est une signature.

- Admettons, fait Kafel en s'asseyant en face d'elle. Ce jouet est peut-être le vrai…

- Arrête! coupe sèchement Proxima. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, et c'est non! 

- Deneb m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé ce rond de papier dans la poche intérieure de la veste de cet inspecteur, intervient Linear.

- Pas étonnant, fait Proxima. Ichabod adorait ce jouet, il l'adorait à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. C'est le seul être vivant de cette planète qui peut garder ce rond de papier en permanence sur lui, de peur que son appartement brûle ou soit cambriolé.

- Il n'a même pas le bon nom ! s'exclame Kafel qui commence à être à court d'arguments.

- C'est parfaitement normal, réplique calmement Proxima. C'est vrai que je ne m'appelait pas Crane avant de venir à la Confrérie, lui non plus. Mais après quelques années, lorsque j'ai voulu le retrouver, j'ai appris qu'il avait fugué juste après ma disparition. 

- Fugué? s'étonne Linear.

- Je crois qu'il voulait me chercher, soupire Proxima. Mais il a disparu. Sans laisser de traces. Rien dans les fichiers de la police, rien dans ceux des orphelinats. Je l'ai cherché dans tout l'Etat, et même dans les voisins, mais rien.

- Comment est-ce que tu l'expliques? demande encore Linear.

- Je n'en sais rien, soupire Proxima, absolument rien. Mais je pense qu'il a dû acquérir un autre nom pour empêcher notre père de le retrouver. »

            Elle frissonne et Kafel se sent obligé de lui prendre la main : elle lui a très peu parlé du monstre qui lui servait de père, mais il en sait assez pour comprendre le dégoût qu'elle ressent. Après un regard de remerciement pour son compagnon, Proxima reprend : 

« Tu veux une preuve irréfutable de son identité Kafel ? »

            Il secoue doucement la tête : _oui_.

« Regarde ses mains Kafel. Regarde simplement ses mains. »

*****

            « Monsieur Van Tassel! Ouvrez, c'est l'agent Mulder ! Monsieur !

- Il ne t'entend pas, il est trop tôt. 

- Non, il m'entend parfaitement ! Monsi… »     

            La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître un Peter Van Tassel méconnaissable : les traits tirés, le teint pâle… Mulder dû retenir un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il croisa le regard étincelant du vieux bibliothécaire : _ça alors ! Où est passé le gentil grand-père qui m'a parlé hier ? On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul a avoir passer une mauvaise nuit…_

            « Que voulez-vous agent Mulder ? demanda Peter avec une voix calme qui tranchait avec son regard. La suite de votre histoire ?

- Plutôt les passages manquants, répondit Fox. Pouvons-nous entrer ? »

            C'est alors seulement que le vieux Van Tassel remarqua Scully, un peu méfiante à côté de son coéquipier. Le visage du vieillard sembla s'adoucir et il saisit doucement la main de Dana pour y déposer un léger baiser.

« Veuillez excuser mon manque de politesse, mademoiselle. Cette nuit a été plutôt pénible pour moi.

- Ne vous excusez pas, sourit Scully d'un air mi-gêné mi-flatté. Elle a été rude pour tout le monde. »

            Mulder surprit une étincelle étrange dans le regard du bibliothécaire, mais il décida de ne pas en tenir compte pour le moment.

« Entrez, les invita Peter. Avez-vous déjeun ? Non ? Vous accepterez bien un café dans ce cas.

- Ce n'est pas de refus, acquiesça Mulder. Mais nous aurions… enfin, j'aurais quelques questions…

- Pas de problème agent Mulder, mais pas ici. Venez. »

            Quelques minutes plus tard, confortablement installée dans un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque et goûtant avec délice au feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée et à la tasse de café qui lui réchauffait les doigts, Scully observait son équipier et Peter. Le vieil homme, l'air très sérieux, examinait le mot d'avertissement que Mulder lui avait confié. Fox, assis dans un autre fauteuil, lui laissa quelques minutes de réflexion avant de lui demander :

« Alors ? Connaissez-vous les auteurs de ce mot ? »

            Peter releva la tête et Mulder pu y lire non seulement de l'intelligence, mais également une forme d'amusement.

« Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile sénile, agent Mulder. Vous savez très bien que je connais le premier. Vous vouliez en fait me demander l'identité du second, n'est-ce pas ? »

            Mulder acquiesça, mais Scully fronça les sourcils :

« Qui serait le premier auteur, dans ce cas ?

- C'est l'écriture de l'inspecteur Crane, agent Scully, répondit Peter en tournant vers elle ses yeux vifs. Je sais, ajouta-t-il en s'apercevant qu'elle allait objecter quelque chose, je sais parfaitement que cet homme est mort, même si j'ignore la date exacte de son décès. Mais cette façon de tracer les –s en fin de mot, de faire une boucle supplémentaire aux majuscules est trop caractéristique pour que je fasse erreur.

- Dans ce cas, comment se fait-il que vous ne connaissiez pas sa date de mort, vous qui dites vous-même que vous connaissez tout de sa vie ?

- De sa vie, pas de sa mort agent Mulder. Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens pensent, le passé peut être réécrit, même s'il ne peut être modifié. »

            Scully chercha un sens caché à cette phrase, mais elle n'en trouva pas.

« Ce que vous dites n'a pas de sens, monsieur Van Tassel.

- Hélas si, mais vous ne le comprendrez qu'en temps utile. Pour l'instant, je pense que je vais vous laissez voir le livre pour lequel vous êtes venus, qu'en dites-vous? »

            Mulder manqua de peu de s'étouffer avec son caf : _quoi ?!_

« Vous… vous voulez dire que ce livre existe vraiment ?!

- Vous êtes jeune, vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre agent Mulder. Ne croyez pas que la Confrérie des Félins n'existe pas parce que vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler. »

            Fox remarqua encore une fois cette étrange étincelle dans le regard du bibliothécaire et il échangea un regard entendu avec Scully : _je ne sais pas dans quoi on s'est fourré, mais on y est jusqu'au cou.    _

*****

            Kafel s'est remis à marcher de long en large, moins énervé mais plus pensif que tout à l'heure. Il a le sentiment que tous ces évènements sont liés entre eux, que les meurtres des dépositaires découlent de la Prophétie. _Et Proxima qui retrouve son frère aussi brusquement… non, ça fait trop de coïncidences à la fois._ Il glisse un regard vers Proxima et assura son idée : _tous ces événements sont liés et ils tournent tous autour d'elle. _

            Il se dirige alors soudainement vers la porte de la pièce, interpellant Linear au passage :

« Veille bien sur Proxima, je ne serai pas long.

- Et est-ce que ton subalterne aurait accès à l'information confidentielle qu'est ta destination ?

- Linear…

- Traduction, intervient Proxima : où vas-tu ?

- Je te dirai ça à mon retour.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu te conduis comme ça Kafel, riposte Proxima. Dis-moi où tu vas, j'estime que j'ai le droit de savoir ! »

            Il soupire et a un sourire d'excuse :

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça, mais je ne peux vraiment pas te répondre maintenant. »

            Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Je vais revenir, chuchote-t-il. Laisse-moi trois heures.

- Deux, répond-elle sur le même ton, et je suis encore trop gentille. »

            Il l'embrasse encore une fois et quitte la pièce à grands pas.

*****

            Le feu l'avait toujours fasciné. Déjà enfant, il aimait s'asseoir près de l'âtre pour observer ces langues rouges et dorées qui s'élevaient en dansant dans l'air, léchant les bûches sans paraître vraiment les toucher. Puis petit à petit, des braises se formaient dans le foyer, diffusant leur lueur rouge si surnaturelle sans se soucier de l'enfant qui les observait, fasciné, laissant la chaleur baigner tout son corps.

            Mais il avait grandi, et pour une fois il ne trouvait aucun réconfort à être près de la cheminée. Obligé de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil pour ne pas tomber sur le plancher, le bras droit immobilisé contre sa poitrine, Ichabod serrait les dents. Son épaule le faisait souffrir à la limite du supportable, l'empêchant de dormir même si les remèdes de Katrina diminuaient la douleur. Et puis, il avait beau se trouver au maximum à un mètre des flammes, il avait froid, ce froid étrange qui engourdi tous les membres lorsqu'on a trop de fièvre. 

            _Allez, secoue-toi Crane. Essaie au moins de réfléchir._ Mais son cerveau était comme embrumé, ses pensées engluées dans une mélasse épaisse dont il ne parvenait pas à s'extraire. Il savait qu'il était malade, et il se doutait que ce n'était pas sans rapport avec son épaule en bouillie, mais il était incapable de concentrer plus que ça. Le visage de Lydia revenait régulièrement le hanter, se mêlant à celui de Katrina. _Katrina…_

            La jeune femme était occupée à l'étage inférieur, s'activant pour maintenir son remède au chaud. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées que Joseph Van Tassel la fit bondir en entrant sans frapper :

« Oh, excusez-moi Katrina, j'ignorais votre présence.

- Il n'y a pas de mal Joseph, lui répondit-elle avec un vague sourire.

- Que nous préparez-vous? demanda-t-il en désignant la casserole et la grosse marmite qui chauffaient dans la cheminée.

-  Oh, je m'occupe uniquement de mon petit remède contre la douleur, fit-elle en désignant la casserole. C'est Sonigbé qui se charge du repas.

- Ah oui… heureusement qu'il me reste encore quelques esclaves, la perte d'Alihoué a déjà été un manque à gagner assez important pour qu'en plus nous en soyons réduits à faire la cuisine nous même, n'est-ce pas? »

            Katrina le regarda de travers, mais il ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. _Il n'en a strictement rien à faire que son esclave soit morte, il s'inquiète juste de l'argent qu'il a perdu._ Un peu dégoûtée, Katrina vérifia d'un coup d'œil expert l'état de cuisson de son élixir. Elle savait qu'Ichabod détestait absorber quelque chose sans en connaître le contenu, mais pour une fois il avait décidé de rester tranquille, préférant quelques rasades peu agréables à la douleur atroce qui provenait de sa fracture.

« Vous vous inquiétez pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? intervint soudain Joseph en se rapprochant. Est-ce que son bras… ?

- Non, répondit Katrina en détournant les yeux. Il se rétablira certainement d'ici quelques jours, mais je ne pense pas… cela m'étonnerait qu'il récupère un jour l'usage de son bras droit. »

            Il y eut un moment de silence, Joseph mesurant les conséquences de cette brusque infirmit : _s'il parvient par je ne sait quel miracle à conserver son poste d'inspecteur, il sera de toute façon obligé de devenir gaucher. Sinon, un homme qui ne peut ni écrire ni se servir convenablement d'une arme n'est d'aucune utilité à la police… ni à sa femme…_ Il lança un regard assez gênant à Katrina, qui détourna la tête.

« Il risque de perdre son travail, fit remarquer Joseph en se rapprochant d'elle à la toucher.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il regrettera le plus, répondit Katrina en s'écartant pudiquement. 

- Tiens donc…

- Il aimait beaucoup dessiner.»

            Joseph s'arrêta d'avancer, surpris. Katrina en profita pour lui échapper et saisir la casserole pour la sortir du feu.

« Vous dites qu'il aimait… quoi ?

- Dessiner, répéta la jeune femme en versant une louche de potion dans un bol. Faire des croquis, des esquisses. Je sais qu'il aimait particulièrement dessiner mes yeux, mais il n'a jamais vraiment voulu me montrer son travail.

- Il est vrai que vos yeux sont magnifiques, Katrina… »

            Elle n'aima pas du tout le ton de son cousin lorsqu'il prononça ces mots. Gênée et un peu en colère, elle sortit de la cuisine sans lui répondre, emportant le bol avec elle. Joseph resta seul quelques instants, un demi-sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. _Il ne la mérite pas, et elle ne va pas tarder à s'en rendre compte. Et à ce moment, je serai l_

*****

_            INTRODUCTION :_

_            Qui que vous soyez, il est peu probable que vous ayez déjà entendu parler de la Confrérie des Félins. Ce n'est ni une religion, ni une secte, ni une association quelconque. En fait, cette organisation n'est comparable à rien de connu. Ces lignes sont intemporelles, tout comme ce qu'elles décrivent. Ne vous attendez pas à tout comprendre, c'est tout simplement impossible._

_            Je me nomme Polaris. Mon ami et fondateur de la Confrérie se nomme Fynilos, c'est lui qui a eu l'idée de ce manuel. A présent qu'il est mort, je reste la seule à pouvoir transmettre aux humains l'histoire merveilleuse et effrayante de cette Confrérie, présente depuis le Moyen Age._

_            Pour simplifier, disons que cette Confrérie est composée de membres divers, venant de toute la planète et de toutes les époques. Leur seul point commun est une habilité inhabituelle dans un domaine psychique précis, c'est-à-dire qu'ils sont tous détenteurs de ce que l'humanité appelle des « pouvoirs ». Divers et variés, ils sont aussi nombreux que les membres le sont. _

_            Peu d'humains ont conscience de leurs pouvoirs, extrêmement peu même. La quasi-totalité de l'humanité dispose d'aptitudes, de « dons » qui font de certains des musiciens exceptionnels, des peintres de génie ou des scientifiques prestigieux. Cependant, il arrive que ces dons prennent des formes plus inhabituelles : télékinésie, maîtrise de toutes les langues possibles et imaginables, polymorphie, etc…_

_            Ces sont à ces cas que s'intéresse la Confrérie. Elle tente d'en repérer le plus grand nombre possible, de préférence des enfants de moins de dix ans. Elle évalue ensuite la famille de l'enfant présentant ces pouvoirs et décide de l'avertir ou non des capacités de leur progéniture. La plupart du temps, les parents sont avertis et acceptent l'aide de la Confrérie en ce qui concerne l'éducation de leur enfant. Malheureusement, il arrive aussi que de jeunes prodiges, trop dangereux ou précieux pour être laissés aux mains de parents irresponsables, doivent être retirés à leurs familles._

*****

            Mulder s'arrêta de lire, sentant le regard septique de Scully par-dessus son épaule. Il la regarda quelques secondes avant de se replonger dans sa lecture, déchiffrant à voix haute la belle écriture manuscrite qui couvrait la page.

            Le livre en question était un vieux volume relié de cuir noir, étrangement bien conservé pour son âge. Il ne portait aucun titre, mais Peter Van Tassel n'avait eu aucun mal à le trouver dans sa bibliothèque.

« Bonne chance mes amis, avait-il dit en posant délicatement le livre sur une table de lecture. Cet ouvrage est une mine d'informations, mais méfiez-vous des éboulements. Je reviendrai dans deux heures. »

            Non loin de là, Peter les observait à la dérobée, devinant que Scully devait déjà penser qu'on s'était moqué d'elle. Par contre, l'expression de Mulder le surprenait de plus en plus. _On dirait qu'il commence déjà à comprendre… Je vois pourquoi Merikos a décidé de le conserver en vie, ce jeune homme peut être un excellent atout dans son jeu._

« Algol, fit soudain une voix grave derrière-lui. J'ai à vous parler.

- Vous êtes bien imprudent de m'appelez par mon nom de Conseiller si près de deux humains, Kafel, répondit Peter sans se retourner. Qu'avez-vous donc de si urgent à me demander pour prendre de tels risques ? »

            Il pivota lentement sur lui-même pour faire face à Kafel, habillé de la tunique de la Confrérie, le visage fermé.

« J'ai besoin de savoir.

- Savoir quoi ?

- Si la Prophétie a quelque chose avoir avec Proxima… et avec cet humain, Ichabod… »

            Peter le poussa lentement vers un coin plus tranquille de la bibliothèque, reprenant discrètement son apparence de trentenaire pour devenir Algol.

« Si vous associez leurs prénoms dans la même phrase, prenez l'habitude d'appeler votre compagne Lydia. » 


	10. Pièges et sirènes

_Chapitre 10:_

            Merikos. Un nom qu'il n'a pas entendu depuis des siècles, lui semble-t-il. Et même à l'époque à laquelle il était encore puissant et craint, où il était encore le Maître, peu d'individus osaient l'appeler par son vrai nom. Fynilos était de ceux-là. Et Algol aussi. _Maudits soient-ils!_

            Il ouvre le poing et une boule dorée vient s'y nicher, naissant du Vide pour venir se réfugier entre ses doigts. Merikos a un regard circulaire autour de lui, contemplant pour la énième fois les parois de sa prison. Ses yeux rouge sang commencent à peine à se matérialiser, et il sait bien qu'il lui faut gagner des forces plus rapidement, avant que Proxima ne comprenne. 

            Son regard tombe sur la porte qui communique avec le monde extérieur et un mauvais sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres brumeuses. _Telck ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a de pouvoir passer cette ouverture tout en restant vivant. Le Hessois a dû payer cher pour pouvoir le faire, très cher…_

            Puis Merikos ramène son regard vers la boule dorée qui brille entre ses doigts. Une image s'est gravée à l'intérieur, celle de Telck qui avance précautionneusement dans les bois du Ponant.

« Va me le trouver, lui a dit son Maître, et amène-le moi ici. Débrouille-toi.»

            Telck ne lui fait pas confiance, mais peu importe_. Il a peur, il ne prendra pas le risque de me trahir._ Merikos remarque les maisons de Sleepy Hollow apparaître. Fin du vingtième siècle.

            Il fait un peu varier l'image pour entrer dans la bibliothèque. Il s'attarde sur Mulder et Scully, occupés près d'un livre. Après quelques secondes, Merikos le reconnaît. _Mais c'est le livre que Polaris avait commencé à écrire!_ Un ricanement lui échappe. Il change un peu d'angle et trouve enfin les deux hommes qu'il cherche : Algol et Kafel, apparemment en pleine discussion. _Alors Algol, tu as conservé la Prophétie, tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher…_

            Merikos ricane encore, puis il fait varier une troisième fois l'image. Proxima fait les cent pas dans sa chambre, discutant avec Linear. Soudain elle s'arrête, contemplant le jouet de papier qu'elle tient encore dans ses mains. _Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'as-tu sentit ? Est-ce que par hasard…_

            Il modifie une dernière fois l'image. Une chambre, ancienne. Un feu brûle dans la cheminée. Ichabod se retourne en gémissant dans son lit. Merikos a un rire étonné. _Tu t'es endormi sans Algol pour veiller sur tes rêves ? Alors tu n'as vraiment rien compris, pauvre fou…_

*****

_            Il connaît bien ce salon. Quelques tapis élimés, une belle cheminée taillée dans la pierre. Le salon des Van Tassel. Désert, pour une fois. Ichabod observe ses bras, ses mains, presque surpris d'avoir gardé son apparence adulte cette fois. A une petite nuance près : ses mains saignent abondamment, ses plaies semblent toutes fraîches. Il n'aime pas ça._

_« La petite sorcière, la petite sorcière… » _

_            Il sursaute et se retourne : il connaît trop bien cette voix pour se méprendre. Mais le salon est resté désert._

_« Qui va-t-elle attraper ?_

_- Katrina ?_

_- La petite sorcière, la petite sorcière… »_

_            Pourquoi a-t-il tellement peur ? Cette voix qui sort de nulle part, le sang qui dégouline le long de ses doigts pour aller tacher le tapis… Il fait un pas en arrière, conscient qu'il s'est perdu dans un rêve dont il ne sait absolument rien._

_« Qui va-t-elle embrasser ? »_

_            Il sursaute lorsqu'il sent deux bras se refermer autour de son cou. Le rire de Katrina résonne presque comme un glas à ses oreilles._

_« Pourquoi as-tu peur de moi, Ichabod ? »_

_            Il s'écarte d'elle alors qu'elle enlève le bandeau qui lui couvre les yeux. La première fois qu'ils se sont vus, la première fois qu'il a découvert le regard brun de Katrina, il a ressentit une émotion totalement neuve, quelque chose de saisissant et de très agréable. Mais cette fois, l'éclat des yeux de sa fiancée lui fait peur, vraiment peur… _

_« Qu'es-tu réellement, Ichabod ? Es-tu certain d'être aussi normal que tu le penses ? »_

_            Il déglutit et veut reculer, mais il a l'impression que ses pieds sont soudés au parquet. Il veut se réveiller, il veut que ce cauchemar finisse. Maintenant !_

_« Est-ce bien un rêve? Pourquoi lutter? Cherche simplement au fond de toi, tu comprendras ce que je cherche à te dire._

_- Je ne veux pas comprendre ! Je suis réel, je ne suis pas fou ! Retourne d'où tu viens, qui que tu sois ! »_

_            Alors Katrina redevient la jeune fille qu'il a rencontré un soir, il y a plus d'un an, alors qu'il venait résoudre une enquête dont personne ne voulait. Elle prend un regard triste et Ichabod sent du remord se mêler à sa peur._

_« Attend, je ne voulais pas…_

_- Qu'es-tu réellement ? »_

_            Il a un mouvement pour la retenir et lance sa main droite en avant. Mais des doigts se referment sur son poignet, l'empêchant d'atteindre la jeune fille. Leur contact est brûlant sur sa peau couverte de sang. Il crie._

_« Je t'avais dit de rester auprès de ta mère ! »_

_            La claque lui fait mal, pas autant que la précédente mais pas beaucoup moins. Il est obligé de lever les yeux pour voir le visage de son père et il réalise qu'il est redevenu un enfant. Seul le sang qui tache les poignets de sa chemise semble créer un lien avec son autre rêve._

_« Allez, puisque tu es là, viens. »_

_            Son père le tire violemment et le fait basculer à l'intérieur de la calèche qui attendait devant l'église. Il tombe durement sur le parquet et sent une violente douleur percer son épaule._

« Aaaaaaah ! »

            Allongé sur le sol, près de son lit, Ichabod fermait les yeux, serrant les dents pour contenir le cri de douleur qui remontait dans sa gorge. _Mais c'est de pire en pire!_ Il ne pensait pas être spécialement sensible à la douleur, mais il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir, et les vagues de feu qui naissaient dans son épaule droite pour déferler dans son corps les dépassaient allégrement.

            Tremblant de fièvre, claquant des dents, il réussit à s'accrocher au bord de son bureau et à se mettre debout, se forçant à rester sur ses jambes pendant quelques secondes pour essayer de réguler sa respiration hachée. _Quel cauchemar…_ Il se surprit en vérifiant que les cicatrices de ses mains ne s'étaient pas rouvertes pendant son sommeil. _Reprend-toi Crane, c'était un mauvais rêve, rien de plus. Secoue-toi un peu, que diable!_

            Ichabod se redressa lentement, essayant de se tenir debout sans l'aide de la table. Ses jambes flageolantes refusèrent d'abord de le porter, mais après un petit temps il parvint à se tenir bien droit, utilisant sa main gauche pour garder le semblant d'équilibre qu'il avait réussi à acquérir.

            Puis son regard tomba par hasard sur la fenêtre toute proche et il fronça les sourcils en voyant une petite silhouette près des bois du Ponant. Intrigué, il réussit à marcher jusqu'à la croisée et à ouvrir le battant pour regarder plus en détail.

            Il fut d'abord désagréablement surpris par le vent froid, bise hivernale qui s'invitait en automne. Il ne portait qu'une chemise et il fut tenté de refermer tout de suite la fenêtre pour empêcher l'air froid de mordre encore plus douloureusement sa peau brûlante. Mais c'est alors que le rire s'éleva dans l'air du soir, et plus rien d'autre n'exista autour de lui.

« Bonsoir, Ichabod. Tu veux venir jouer avec moi ? »

            _Cette voix, ce rire…_ Il avait l'impression que son esprit s'enfonçait dans le brouillard pendant qu'il baissait les yeux vers la silhouette de tout à l'heure. Une petite fille, qui se tenait bien droite près d'un arbre. Ses longs cheveux noirs descendaient en ondulant sur ses épaules et ses yeux brun foncé brillaient de malice. Ichabod ne vit même pas le nuage de buée que fit son souffle lorsqu'il parla :

« Lydia…

- Viens, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda encore la petite fille en lançant son rire cristallin. Allez, suis-moi ! »

            Elle fit demi-tour et s'enfonça sous le couvert des arbres en courant.

« Attend! cria Ichabod. Où vas-tu ?!

- Viens, suis-moi !»

            Ichabod pivota sur ses talons pour se précipiter sur sa veste et ses bottes. Il ne réfléchissait plus, il réagissait. Il était incapable de s'inquiéter de la disparition soudaine de sa douleur et de sa fièvre.

*****

            Algol s'était arrêté au milieu de sa phrase, semblant étrangement troublé. Puis son visage avait prit un air douloureusement concentré que Kafel n'avait pas osé interrompre. Enfin, après plusieurs minutes, Algol se détendit avec un soupir.

« Influencer les rêves des gens peut se faire d'une époque à l'autre, dit-il en guise d'excuse, mais c'est extrêmement difficile…

- C'est votre pouvoir, n'est-ce pas? demanda Kafel. Créer les rêves des gens?

- Non Kafel, je ne les crée pas, corrigea Algol en s'asseyant. Un être humain peut rêver de diverses choses, plus ou moins inspirées de ses souvenirs. Ce que je fais avec Mulder et Ichabod, s'est simplement les aider à confondre leurs rêves, pour qu'ils puissent s'entraider. Mais je n'invente rien de ce qu'ils voient.

- Mais à l'instant, qu'avez-vous...?

- Ichabod a le tort d'être particulièrement perméable à un certain type d'esprit qui abonde à Sleepy Hollow, expliqua le Conseiller. Mulder aussi, mais de manière un peu moins alarmante. Depuis qu'il a rencontré Lydia, ou Proxima si vous préférez, Ichabod est devenu une proie encore plus facile pour tous les esprits un peu sadiques que l'accomplissement de la Prophétie a attiré. Ceux-là, contrairement à moi, créent des cauchemars de toutes pièces, et je dois dire qu'ils excellent à rendre les humains à moitié fous. J'ai sentit que c'était ce qui se passait et je suis juste intervenu pour le réveiller, c'est tout.

- Vous avez encore fait allusion à cette Prophétie, fit remarquer Kafel. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, finalement? Et pour une fois, allez-vous me dire si oui ou non Proxima a un lien avec toute cette histoire ?! »

            Algol s'accorda quelques instants de réflexion pendant lesquels Kafel remarqua encore une fois le contraste si particulier qui habitait le visage du Conseiller: une sagesse de vieillard derrière des traits de trentenaire. _Plutôt troublant._

« Pour être absolument honnête, je ne sais pas, Kafel. »

*****

            Telck arriva enfin près de la bibliothèque. Il s'embusqua à la sortie, cherchant un moyen pour exécuter les ordres de son Maître. _Lui amener Algol, facile à dire…_ Il était hors de question d'attaquer physiquement le Conseiller, il était trop fort pour que Telck puisse se le permettre. Il savait mieux que quiconque que sous son apparence de sage se dissimulait un guerrier presque aussi redoutable que Fynilos lui-même.

            _Mais alors, comment l'amener jusqu'à l'Arbre? Il me reconnaîtra certainement trop tôt, à moins que…_ Telck se redressa, frappé par une idée soudaine : pourquoi ne pas justement se présenter en temps que Telck, l'ex-membre de la Confrérie? En ajoutant une apparence troublante pour déstabiliser Algol, ça pouvait marcher.

            _Quelle apparence vais-je utiliser, dans ce cas?_ Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien loin avant de trouver. Un sourire mauvais vint se graver sur son visage pendant qu'il se concentrait pour changer de forme. Il garda sensiblement la même taille, mais il perdit un peu 

de sa carrure d'athlète. Ses yeux et ses cheveux se mirent à foncer, et la transformation n'était même pas tout à fait achevée que Telck avait déjà hâte de voir la tête qu'aurait Algol lorsqu'il le verrait.

*****

_            POUVOIRS:_

_            Chaque membre de la Confrérie des Félins dispose de deux pouvoirs, si on excepte les Conseillers qui en possède trois : son aptitude personnelle, pour laquelle il a été intégré à la Confrérie, et la capacité de se transformer en son animal fétiche. Les Conseillers disposent en plus de l'aptitude à contrôler l'âge de leur apparence physique._

_            Les animaux fétiches sont pour la grande majorité des félins, même s'il existe de très rares exceptions à la règle. Le membre de la Confrérie peut donc, d'une simple pensée, transformer son corps humain en celui du félin qui lui a été attribué._

_            Maintenant, il existe un cas particulier : le polymorphe. Très peu de membres disposent de ce pouvoir extrêmement prisé, à savoir prendre n'importe quelle apparence. Chaque polymorphe est néanmoins limité par plusieurs conditions sans lesquelles son pouvoir deviendrait incontrôlable :_

_- il ne peut garder une apparence autre que la sienne pendant plus d'une heure sans interruption, sous peine de mourir_

_- il ne peut prendre l'apparence d'un végétal ou d'un objet inanimé, seuls les animaux (et donc les humains) lui sont accessibles_

_- enfin, il ne peut se transformer qu'en un être dont il a pu toucher le sang_

_            On peut noter que pour les autres membres, il est possible de conserver son apparence de félin aussi longtemps qu'on le désire, ce qui fait que certains prennent plus souvent la forme d'un animal que celle d'un humain._

*****

            Mulder feuilletait le vieux livre avec respect, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour en lire une page. Il trouvait cet étalage de connaissances absolument fascinant, et il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que ce livre n'inventait presque rien.

« Tu y crois, n'est-ce pas ? intervint Scully. Tu penses que c'est bien plus qu'une secte de base.

- Oui, beaucoup plus. Regarde ce style quasi-scientifique, tous ces détails sur l'organisation de cette Confrérie… Il y a certainement quelques détails un peu saugrenus, mais…

- Un peu saugrenus ? répéta Scully avec incrédulité. Un regroupement d'individus qui peuvent soi-disant se transformer en félins et disposent en plus d'un nombre incroyablement élevé de pouvoirs, ça te semble « un peu saugrenu » ?

- Seulement un peu, sourit Mulder d'un air innocent. Pourquoi, tu n'es pas de cet avis ?

- Je suis de l'avis que tu devrais sérieusement penser à te faire soigner, mon pauvre, répliqua gentiment Scully en se levant.

- Suis-je tellement insupportable pour que tu m'abandonnes? lui demanda alors son coéquipier en adoptant son regard de chien battu favori.

- Si aller aux toilettes veut dire t'abandonner, alors oui je t'abandonne.

- Pourquoi tant de haine ? »

            Dana s'éloigna en soupirant, ne jugeant pas utile de répondre. Mulder eut un petit rire, mais il était redevenu sérieux dès qu'elle avait tourné le dos. _« Demain, n'oublie pas de demander à Peter Van Tassel plus de détails sur l'Arbre des Morts, tu entends? C'est l'Arbre qui est la clé. »_ Il s'en était rappelé sur le chemin, se remémorant cette voix qui lui avait soufflé dans l'oreille que Scully était en danger la veille au soir. Une information qui s'était révélée exacte. Pour la première fois, Mulder se demanda si la personne qui l'avait agressé à cette même table il y avait moins de vingt-quatre heures n'était pas la même que celle qui lui avait fait parvenir le mot d'avertissement.

            Il se leva et se dirigea vers le fond de la bibliothèque, cherchant Peter Van Tassel. 

« Monsieur Van Tassel? Etes-vous là? »

            Le vieil homme faillit presque lui rentrer dedans au détour d'une étagère. Il eut un mouvement de recul avant de partir d'un rire indulgent:

« Oui, je suis là jeune homme, mais il me semble que vous avez plus besoin de lunettes que moi!

- En effet, je m'excuse, fit Mulder. J'aurais besoin de vous demander quelque chose.

- C'est-à-dire? demanda Algol en se raidissant de manière imperceptible.

- Qu'est-ce que vous savez à propos de l'Arbre des Morts, à part ce que vous m'en avez dit hier soir? »

            Peter ne répondit pas tout de suite, fixant son interlocuteur avec une expression indéfinissable. De l'autre côté de l'étagère, plaqué contre les livres pour mieux entendre, Kafel s'était raidi à son tour.

« N'approchez jamais de cet Arbre, jeune homme, dit enfin Algol en continuant son chemin. Enquêtez sur la mort de Sheridan et celle du shérif Hamilton, mais ne vous attaquez pas à des puissances qui vous dépassent.

- Est-ce une menace ? demanda sèchement Fox alors que le vieil homme le dépassait.

- Seulement un avertissement, agent Mulder. Seulement un avertissement. »

*****

            _Si je m'étais attendu à retrouver Gunpowder, après tout ce temps…_ Mais Ichabod devait bien se rendre à l'évidence: le cheval sur lequel il était monté à cet instant même était bien le même qu'il avait loué l'année précédente au malheureux Killian. Lorsque ce dernier avait été décapité à son tour, ses chevaux avaient été rachetés à bas prix par Joseph Van Tassel, Gunpowder y compris.

            Lorsqu'Ichabod avait discrètement quitté le manoir, il avait remarqué une demi-douzaine de chevaux sellés et attachés à l'arrière de la grande maison. L'un d'eux avait commencé à hennir et remuer de manière si insistante sur son passage qu'il s'était approché pour le calmer et l'empêcher d'alarmer toute la maisonnée. Un coup de tête affectueux et un petit cri de douleur plus tard, Ichabod avait reconnu le vieux Gunpowder.

            Il n'était pas spécialement bon cavalier, mais il savait encore se déplacer à cheval, même avec un bras inutilisable. Il était monté en selle automatiquement, ne pensant qu'à rattraper la petite fille qui ressemblait tant à Lydia et ne se souciant guère de l'absence de la douleur que son geste aurait dû déclencher. 

            Il s'était enfoncé sous les arbres depuis peu, mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu y être depuis des heures. Il faisait avancer son cheval sans y penser, entièrement concentré sur la petite fille qui courait d'un air guilleret à une dizaine de mètres devant lui. Plus il accélérait, plus elle semblait s'éloigner, restant toujours à la même distance.

« Viens, dépêche-toi!»

            Gunpowder renâcla et tenta de ralentir, ne comprenant pas ce que son maître cherchait à suivre dans cette forêt déserte. Mais Ichabod le força à continuer, toujours obnubilé par ce rire si léger qui flottait autour de lui.

            _Connais-tu l'histoire des sirènes des bois? Non, raconte-là moi s'il-te plaît._

La petite fille accéléra un peu, obligeant Ichabod à faire passer Gunpowder du pas au trot, puis au petit galop.

            _Les sirènes des bois aimaient beaucoup jouer avec les enfants des humains, mais elles n'en avaient pas le droit. Pourquoi pas? Leurs parents ne voulaient pas, et ceux des humains non plus._

Ichabod était tenté de prêter plus d'attention aux voix qui parlaient dans sa tête, mais la petite fille lui cria de ne pas le faire.

            _Et qu'est-ce qui se passait alors? Elles chantaient, elles chantaient de leur mieux pour attirer les enfants chez elles, au fond des bois._

Ichabod fit légèrement ralentir Gunpowder cette fois: il connaissait ces voix. La petite fille lui cria encore de ne pas faire attention, sinon ils ne pourraient plus jouer ensemble et il la perdrait encore une fois.

            _Mais quand les parents des sirènes rentraient, ils les grondaient de leur avoir désobéit._

La voix de sa mère. Et la sienne. Ichabod ramena son regard vers la petite fille et elle lui sembla alors moins jolie.

            _Et les sirènes, accusant les petits humains de les avoir provoqué, les tuaient sans aucun remord._

Ce fut comme si quelque chose se brisait autour de lui. Ichabod tira sur les rênes de son cheval, l'obligeant à stopper net. Le brouillard dans lequel son esprit semblait engloutit se dissipa instantanément et la petite fille disparut avec un cri de rage si menaçant que Gunpowder recula en hennissant.

            Puis la douleur revint au premier plan, et Ichabod faillit tomber de sa selle lorsque son épaule recommença à le faire souffrir. _Pour l'amour du Ciel, que s'est-il passé?_ Respirant mal, il se força à se redresser en s'appuyant sur l'encolure de son cheval. Son esprit était redevenu clair, mais en contrepartie un énorme poids lui était tombé sur la poitrine. Il avait mal, si mal…

            C'est alors seulement qu'il réalisa qu'il se trouvait en plein milieu des bois, loin de tous les chemins qu'il connaissait. Le vent s'était remis à souffler et le brouillard se levait lentement au fur et à mesure que le soleil se couchait. Ichabod frissonna et il vit qu'il n'avait ni de gilet par-dessus sa chemise, ni de manteau pour se protéger du vent froid et mordant. Déjà fragilisé par la fièvre, il comprit qu'il ne survivrait pas à une nuit passée dehors. 

« Dis-moi, fit-il en se penchant vers l'oreille de son cheval, tu saurais retrouver le chemin de Sleepy Hollow, toi? »

            Gunpowder répondit par un hennissement qu'Ichabod renonça à interpréter. _Dans le doute, on va espérer que c'est oui._ Il commença à faire avancer son cheval, essayant de se persuader qu'il serait rentré avant la nuit. _Tu es perdu, pauvre imbécile. Tu es malade et tu le sais parfaitement, pourquoi avoir suivi cette hallucination?_ Parce que c'était justement bien plus qu'une vision. Quelque chose l'avait poussé à sortir de sa chambre sans avertir personne, quelque chose que Katrina aurait certainement défini comme de la magie.

            C'est alors qu'un loup hurla, suivit bientôt par une demi-douzaine d'autres. Gunpowder renâcla encore une fois, de plus en plus nerveux. Ichabod le calma d'une main, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet: depuis plusieurs jours il entendait des loups dans cette forêt, mais pas aussi proches.

            Il y eu un autre cri, que même l'humain réussit à interpréter comme un appel à la chasse. Répondant à l'inquiétude grandissante de son cavalier, Gunpowder finit par craquer : il poussa un hennissement strident de panique et essaya de partir au galop entre les arbres.

Ichabod tenta de le retenir, mais c'était une bien mauvaise idée: le cheval, cette fois complètement affolé, se cabra soudainement. Ichabod cria lorsqu'il sentit ses pieds glisser des étriers. Incapable de se raccrocher aux rênes avec sa seule main valide, il tomba lourdement dans les feuilles mortes. Un voile rouge de douleur s'abattit devant ses yeux et la vague de souffrance qui monta de son épaule fut tellement forte qu'elle lui coupa le souffle. Il eut à peine le temps de distinguer Gunpowder partir au triple galop entre les arbres avant de s'évanouir.

*****

            Toujours sous l'apparence de Peter Van Tassel, Algol sortit sur le perron de la bibliothèque pour prendre l'air. Il commençait à en avoir assez de jouer le rôle de celui qui était sensé détenir toutes les réponses, ça le fatiguait énormément. Et puis, il s'inquiétait pour tous ces jeunes fouineurs qui s'intéressaient de trop près à certaines choses...

« Bonjour Algol, comment allez-vous? »

            La voix le fit tressaillir comme aucune autre n'aurait pu le faire. Il se retourna brusquement, sur ses gardes, près à se battre. Mais il resta immobile, incapable de bouger. _Impossible!_ Nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, Ichabod Crane lui souriait calmement.

*****

            Kafel se glissa hors de sa cachette dès que Mulder eut disparut. Puis il se dirigea lentement vers les toilettes pour vérifier que Scully y était toujours. En fait, elle se tenait debout devant le miroir, visiblement plongée dans ses pensées. Kafel repéra son équipier non loin de là, occupé à faire les cent pas. _Bien._

            Il s'approcha de la table de travail le plus discrètement possible, puis tout en surveillant les deux agents du coin de l'œil il consulta le sommaire du livre de la Confrérie. Son doigt s'arrêta sur le mot « Prophétie » et il se mit à feuilleter fébrilement le vieil ouvrage. _Puisque Algol ne veut rien me dire, je saurais par moi-même ce que…_ il s'interrompit brusquement au milieu de sa réflexion : la page correspondante avait été arrachée.

*****

            Algol resta quelques secondes figé, une expression de stupeur totale sur le visage. Puis il changea doucement de position pour vérifier que personne ne le voyait et il reprit son apparence de Conseiller. Son visage s'était fermé dès qu'il avait compris à qui il avait affaire.

« Bonjour Telck. Cela faisait longtemps…

- Très longtemps, confirma Telck avec la voix d'Ichabod. Mais vous m'avez reconnu plus vite que je ne le pensais. Tout le monde me croyait mort, pourtant.

- Tout le monde sauf moi, grinça Algol. Alors c'est toi la petite ordure qui a rejoint Merikos?

- Si vous appelez « ordure » quelqu'un qui a le sens pratique, alors oui c'est moi, répondit simplement Telck en s'approchant.

- Reste où tu es, fit Algol en laissant ses yeux devenir ceux d'un lynx l'espace de quelques secondes. Ou tu sais bien que tu le regretteras.

- Vous tueriez votre protégé? répliqua le traître en s'arrêtant néanmoins.

- Si tu parles du jeune garçon que j'ai amené à la Confrérie il y a longtemps, il est déjà mort pour moi. Si tu parles de celui dont tu as pris l'apparence, tu devrais savoir que tu ne peux pas me tromper. Tu n'es pas lui, Telck. Et je m'aperçois que malgré tout ce temps, tu as toujours des problèmes au niveau des yeux…

- Je maîtrise parfaitement mon pouvoir! riposta Telck.

- Non, et tu le sais: toute cette haine que tu portes en toi, elle transparaît dans ton regard, même quand tes yeux sont d'une autre couleur. Arrête de croire que tu es le meilleur membre de la Confrérie, c'est…

- Fermez-la ! hurla Telck en reprenant son apparence ordinaire sous l'influence de la colère. Gardez votre morale pour les crétins qui y croient encore!»

            Il dévala les quelques marches de la bibliothèque et devint un loup pour se précipiter vers la forêt.

« Telck! cria Algol. Reviens! »

            Il se lança à sa suite, devenant un lynx avec une vitesse et une harmonie qui trahissait son long entraînement. Impossible pour lui de deviner qu'il était tombé en plein dans le piège que lui tendait Telck. Mais il y avait quelque chose que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prévu: un humain s'était mis à courir derrière eux. Mulder avait vu Algol devenir lynx, et même s'il n'avait pas fait le lien avec Peter Van Tassel, il avait compris qu'il avait trouvé un membre de la Confrérie.

*****

            Ichabod reprit lentement conscience, avec l'impression de se réveiller d'un long cauchemar. Il était toujours allongé sur le sol givré de la forêt et il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il tremblait de froid. Ses vêtements avaient absorbé l'humidité du brouillard et le tissu était devenu gelé et gluant. Son épaule le faisait souffrir le martyr et il devina que sa blessure s'était rouverte au sang qui tachait sa chemise.

            Il se redressa lentement, portant sa main valide à sa tête. _Quelle migraine!_ Il regarda lentement autour de lui et il lui sembla qu'il était encore plus perdu qu'avant que le brouillard ne se lève. Déjà à peine en état de se lever, Ichabod comprit qu'il aurait énormément de mal à marcher. _Et puis, si seulement je savais vers où aller…_

            Mais à peine avait-il réussit à se mettre debout qu'un hurlement à glacer le sang s'éleva quelque part sur sa droite. Un des loups de tout à l'heure, mais tellement proche qu'Ichabod sentit une vague de terreur le submerger: il était blessé, malade, seul et perdu. Autant dire qu'il était condamné.

            Refusant d'abandonner, il fit quelques pas chancelant dans la direction où le brouillard semblait moins épais. Mais deux yeux luisants apparurent sur son chemin, le forçant à rebrousser chemin. Un grondement menaçant le poussa à changer encore une fois de direction, puis encore une fois.

            _Ils t'acculent vers le reste de leur meute, pauvre imbécile!_ La peur aidant, Ichabod parvint à accélérer le pas pour aller dans une autre direction. Il passa entre deux silhouettes noires qui se tapissaient sur le sol et commença à courir, ignorant les douloureux élancements dans son épaule et sa tête. Cette fois, il avait parfaitement conscience que c'était une question de vie ou de mort, et il préférait une migraine à une vingtaine de crocs dans la gorge.

            Mais les silhouettes continuaient à se glisser autour de lui, grondant et grognant. Ichabod devina des loups faméliques, réduits par la faim à chasser une proie qui était loin d'être leur nourriture favorite. Mais la proie en question avait un peu de mal à éprouver de la compassion pour eux…

            Alors qu'Ichabod changeait encore une fois de direction, espérant enfin semer ses poursuivants, un jappement lui fit lever la tête. Il eut un cri lorsqu'il croisa le regard jaune d'un loup qui avait réussit à se hisser dans les branches basses d'un arbre, mais c'était trop tard. Le fauve lui bondit à la gorge, le renversant sur le sol. 

            Ichabod tenta de se débattre et il envoya un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du loup. L'animal eut un mouvement de recul avec un jappement de colère, mais Ichabod n'eut pas le temps de se dégager. Le loup bondit à nouveau pour planter ses crocs jaunis dans l'épaule déjà blessée de sa proie. Le jeune homme eut un hurlement atroce de douleur et le loup s'écarta souplement, goûtant pour la première fois depuis des semaines à du sang frais. 

            Ichabod pivota lentement sur le côté pour cracher l'hémoglobine qui lui remontait dans la gorge. Il croisa le regard du loup affamé et eut vaguement conscience que ses compères s'approchaient de lui. Il réussit à se traîner contre un arbre, mais ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent avant qu'il puisse y grimper. Il retomba dans les feuilles mortes, étrangement soulagé. _Qu'on en finisse._ Il en avait assez de souffrir, il en avait assez d'être manipulé par des forces et des émotions auxquelles il ne comprenait rien. Il ferma les yeux et entendit encore les pas feutrés des loups qui se rapprochaient. Puis il se laissa couler dans l'obscurité froide et indolore qui l'entourait et tout disparut. _Adieu Katrina…_

*****

            Lorsque Mulder parvint enfin à rattraper ceux qu'il poursuivait, il était à bout de souffle et sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Se félicitant intérieurement du nombre de fois où il avait couru sans but dans le stade du FBI, il s'embusqua entre deux arbres et observa le lynx qu'il avait suivi redevenir humain. Un autre homme, de taille moyenne et plutôt athlétique, semblait l'attendre. Ses yeux bleu-vert brillaient d'une lueur froide que Mulder reconnu pour l'avoir déjà vue dans le regard des psychopathes qu'il avait le devoir d'arrêter.

« Je t'en prie, Telck, écoute-moi…»

            Celui qui parlait fut interrompu par un éclair. Mulder s'attendait à ce qu'il reprenne, mais il eut une toute autre réaction : il leva un regard surpris vers le ciel, avant le ramener vers le dénommé Telck. Celui-ci souriait.

« Qu'y a-t-il Algol ? Vous avez peur de l'orage ? »

            Le Conseiller fit un pas en arrière et un autre éclair zébra le ciel. Mulder fit soudain un bond en voyant une silhouette émerger des arbres de l'autre côté du chemin. _Non, pas lui!_ Fox résista à l'envie qui venait de le prendre de s'enfuir à toutes jambes: Algol n'avait pas vu le Hessois sortir de la forêt dans son dos.

« Tu m'as piégé Telck…

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, cher Conseiller? répliqua l'autre d'un air goguenard. Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi? »

            Le Cavalier s'approcha lentement d'Algol, levant progressivement son épée. Mulder se mordit la lèvre inférieure: _il ne l'a pas vu!_

« Non, mais…

- Attention ! »

            Mulder n'y tenait plus: il avait crié au moment où le Hessois armait son coup. Algol roula sur le côté avec un cri de surprise et l'épée du Cavalier ne s'abattit que sur de la terre. Telck se jeta sur Algol avec un cri de rage, mais le Conseiller l'écarta d'un coup de pied en pleine mâchoire avant de hurler à Mulder :

« Fuyez! Tout de suite! »

            Fox hésita une seconde de trop: le Cavalier avait pivoté sur ses talons et lui avait coupé la retraite en quelques enjambées. Mulder eut du mal à changer de direction, mais il parvint à s'enfoncer entre deux arbres pour revenir vers Algol. Telck essaya de l'arrêter au passage, mais un coup de poing du Conseiller l'en empêcha.

            Malheureusement pour lui, Mulder avait sous-estimé le Cavalier: celui-ci avait caché Daredevil non loin de là et il revenait à la charge, monté sur son étalon. Mulder évita sa charge en s'aplatissant sur le sol. Le temps pour lui de se relever, et le Hessois avait déjà sauté à bas de sa selle et abattait son épée vers lui.

« Non! »

            Le hurlement d'Algol se confondit avec le cri de douleur de Mulder. _Qu'est-ce que…?_ Fox baissa lentement les yeux, regardant sans comprendre l'épée du Hessois qui disparaissait dans son abdomen. Puis ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il glissa sur le sol, le regard flou.

« Non! Pas lui! Telck, tu payeras pour ça! »

            Le Hessois se détourna d'un air peu concerné pour revenir à Daredevil. Allongé sur le sol, une main plaquée contre sa blessure, Mulder se rendit compte qu'il entrapercevait une étoile à travers un nuage. _C'est beau…_ La forêt disparaissait autour de lui, et il se demanda comment Scully allait s'en sortir. _Pourvu qu'il ne lui arrive rien._

            L'étoile disparut lorsque le nuage s'épaissit et Mulder sentit les battements de son cœur se faire irréguliers. Son regard se voilà lentement, obscurcit par un rideau noir qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il eut une dernière pensée pour se dire qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir trouvé la solution de son enquête avant que le Cavalier ne le transperce de part en part.

« Agent Mulder? Fox? Est-ce que vous m'entendez? » 

            Algol s'était agenouillé près de lui. Il observa pendant quelques secondes le regard vide de l'agent avant de se décider à chercher un pouls à son poignet. Rien. Plus rien. Algol se mordit la lèvre, refusant d'accepter ce qui était pourtant la réalité: _il est mort_.

***************************************************************************

_Et oui, je coupe au mauvais moment, mais bon… La suite ne tardera pas, ne serait-ce que par égard pour Tarahiriel et Malthus qui ont gaspillé un peu de leur temps pour m'écrire des reviews. *larme à l'œil (enfin, pas trop grosse la larme, quand même)* )_


	11. Pouvoirs

_Chapitre 11 :_

            Le feu s'était presque éteint dans la chambre d'Ichabod, si bien que Joseph avait été obligé de replacer une bûche dans le foyer. Le journaliste Marshall se tenait bien droit près de la fenêtre, contemplant d'un air songeur les bois du Ponant qui s'évanouissaient peu à peu dans l'obscurité. Il prêtait beaucoup d'attention aux pas saccadés de Katrina qui marchait de long en large dans la petite pièce, la fouillant du regard.

« Ce n'est pas son genre, répétait-elle sans arrêt. Ce n'est vraiment pas son genre.

- Il faut vous rendre à l'évidence, fit remarquer Joseph, il est tout simplement parti. Il se sentait peut-être mieux et il a voulu aller prendre l'air.

- Il tenait à peine debout, répliqua Katrina. Et il m'aurait avertit, tout comme il aurait au moins pris le temps d'enfiler son gilet et sa veste par-dessus sa chemise.

- Avec son bras droit paralys ? intervint Marshall. S'il était pressé, il est normal qu'il n'ait pas pris le temps de se battre pour l'enfiler dans la manche.

- Et pourquoi aurait-il été press ? demanda Katrina d'un air furieux.

- Je n'en sais rien, rien du tout, ce n'est qu'une conjecture. Ce que j'aimerais surtout savoir, c'est pourquoi il n'est plus là, s'il était dans un état pareil ?

- Nous le saurons quand nous l'aurons retrouvé. »

            Elle se dirigeait déjà vers la porte quand Joseph s'interposa :

« Vous n'irez nulle part.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, Joseph, répliqua Katrina en tentant de le contourner.

- Vous n'irez nulle part, répéta son cousin en lui attrapant le poignet. Restez ici. »

            La jeune femme frissonna en sentant les doigts de Joseph serrer son bras. Encore une fois, l'éclat des yeux de l'homme l'avait fait frémir. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle l'avait vouvoyé par réflexe et, mal à l'aise, elle dégagea son poignet d'une secousse. Joseph aussi venait de remarquer la distance qui semblait s'être mise entre lui et Katrina, et il força son regard à s'adoucir.

« Où voulez-vous aller ? interrogea soudain Marshall. Vous ignorez tout de la direction qu'il a prise. Fouiller les bois du Ponant à l'aveuglette, à la tombée de la nuit, et seule qui plus est… c'est de la folie.

- Ichabod est malade, riposta Katrina. Croyez-vous qu'avec un bras inutilisable et une fièvre pareille il puisse survivre à une nuit passée dehors ?!

- Katrina, pour l'amour du Ciel restez, reprit Joseph. Je me charge moi-même de le retrouver. »

            Elle leva les yeux vers lui et tenta de sonder son regard. Les prunelles bleues de Joseph n'exprimaient aucune animosité, aucune méchanceté. Il semblait simplement soucieux de la sécurité de son invitée. _Il dit peut-être vrai._

« Je vous le jure, Katrina, ajouta-t-il en sentant la détermination de la jeune femme faiblir. Restez tranquillement dans votre chambre et je m'engage à aller chercher votre fiancé jusqu'au fond des bois s'il le faut. Je rentrerai avec lui, ou je ne rentrerai pas. »

            Devant l'insistance de son cousin, Katrina finit par abdiquer et approuva d'un signe de tête. Puis elle le remercia d'un petit sourire qui fit bondir le cœur de Joseph dans sa poitrine, avant de quitter lentement la chambre, l'air songeur et terriblement inquiet. _Pourquoi est-il parti ? Je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime vraiment pas ça…_

« Regardez ce que je viens de trouver dans un tiroir de notre cher inspecteur… »

            La voix de Marshall tira Joseph de sa rêverie et le fit approcher du bureau. Le journaliste venait d'y poser un gros livre relié de cuir noir, déjà à moitié rempli. Joseph souleva la couverture et remarqua la date sur la première page :

« Il a entamé ce livre il y a tout juste un an, on dirait…

- Regardez la suite. »

            Joseph obéit et eut un petit geste de surprise après avoir tourné la page : un portrait de Katrina, fait à l'encre noire, occupait la moitié du feuillet. Il était protégé par un papier cartonné. 

« En effet, dit-il d'un air songeur, elle m'a parlé de ses dessins… Ce n'est pas si mal, d'ailleurs.

-Mes confrères de la section Art iraient même jusqu'à dire qu'il a du talent. »

            Joseph continuait à tourner les pages, écartant les papiers cartonnés qui séparaient chacune d'entre elles, s'arrêtant de temps à autre sur un dessin plus grand ou plus attirant que les autres. Quelques représentations de New-York, visiblement faites au fusain depuis une fenêtre mansardée, plusieurs esquisses mêlant graphite et encre. Mais c'était Katrina qui revenait le plus souvent, présente sur presque chaque page. Ses yeux, notamment : Ichabod les avait dessiné sous tous les angles, avec toutes les combinaisons d'outils possibles et imaginables.

« Il en était vraiment amoureux, dites-moi…

- Vous en parlez comme s'il était déjà mort, Marshall. »

            Le journaliste détacha alors son regard des dessins d'Ichabod pour fixer Joseph. Un demi-sourire se grava sur son visage lorsqu'il fit remarquer :

« Comme Katrina l'a très judicieusement fait remarquer, il est certainement dehors, dans un état très peu brillant. Et vous n'avez aucunement l'intention d'aller le chercher, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne souhaite la mort de personne, répliqua doucement Joseph en refermant le livre. J'ai donné ma parole et je la tiendrai : j'irai le chercher, mais il est absolument hors de question de risquer ma vie ou celle de mes esclaves dans ces bois pendant la nuit.

- Et votre promesse ?

- J'ai promis d'y aller, mais je n'ai pas dit _quand_. »

            Marshall eut un rictus devant tant de mauvaise foi, mais Joseph se contenta de hausser les épaules et de se rapprocher du feu qui s'élevait à nouveau dans le foyer.

« Cela arrange bien vos affaires, cher ami, fit le journaliste. Je dois avouer que Katrina est encore plus charmante que je ne l'imaginais… 

- Je ne désire pas qu'elle m'accuse de la mort de son fiancé, dit Joseph d'un air peu concerné, mais si Crane continue à se comporter de la sorte, il est fort possible que Katrina devienne veuve avant d'être mariée. »

            Un loup hurla au fond des bois du Ponant et le rictus de Marshall s'accentua légèrement. Joseph eut un regard furtif et vaguement coupable vers la fenêtre avant de ramener ses yeux vers la cheminée et les flammes qui y ondoyaient. Marshall remarqua son air navré et fit remarquer :

« C'est fort possible, en effet… »

            Joseph se forçait à fixer le feu, serrant les poings pour ne pas penser à cette lâcheté qui lui faisait horreur. Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas la silhouette raidie du jeune Masbath, embusqué près de la porte. Son regard plein de colère et de rancœur prouvait qu'il avait tout entendu.

*****

            Linear repose son livre avec un soupir de lassitude : _à quoi bon ? Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer._ Elle tourne la tête et lâche un autre soupir en voyant que Proxima s'est remise à faire les cent pas, faisant toujours tourner le jouet de papier entre ses doigts. Cardinal, cage, cardinal, cage, cardinal, cage, cardinal, cage…

« Proxima ! Arrête maintenant, tu te fais du mal !

- Tu as raison, répond la jeune femme en fourrant soudain le rond de papier dans sa poche. Il est temps d'agir. »

            Elle franchit la porte de l'appartement en coup de vent, laissant à peine le temps à Linear de bondir hors de son fauteuil pour la suivre.

« Attend ! Où vas-tu ?

- Je dois lui parler, réplique simplement Proxima en se dirigeant vers la Porte.

- A qui ? demande Linear avant de trouver elle-même la réponse à sa question. Ichabod ?

- Qui d'autre ?

- Tout de suite ?

- Tout de suite.

- Mais Kafel a dit…

- Kafel comprendra, Linear. Tu n'es pas obligée de me suivre, tu sais… »

            Cette dernière phrase arrache un sourire en coin à son amie :

« Si tu crois te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ! »

            Proxima lui sourit à son tour, sans pour autant s'arrêter de marcher d'un pas sûr en direction de la sortie.

*****

            Algol se redressa lentement, sonné. Il fixait toujours le corps inanimé de Mulder, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir se relever d'un instant à l'autre, oubliant volontairement l'horrible blessure qu'il avait à l'abdomen. _Non, c'est impossible… Pas lui, pas lui…_

« Il est mort Algol, fit dans son dos la voix désabusée de Telck. C'est fini. Vous n'auriez jamais dû le mêler à tout ça. »

            A ces mots, le Conseiller serra violemment les poings, mais il parvint à conserver son calme. Il s'écarta lentement du corps inanimé de Mulder et lança un regard lourd de reproches au polymorphe :

« Ne me rend pas responsable de tes propres crimes Telck, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Rien ne t'obligeait à le tuer. »

            Un hennissement lui fit tourner la tête et il vit le Cavalier, immobile sur Daredevil, qui se tenait là comme un simple spectateur. Algol se raidit en voyant qu'il avait rengainé son épée. Il venait à peine de comprendre… _Tout ceci était un piège, mais pas pour moi. Le Hessois a vu Mulder se dissimuler dans les arbres et il l'a forcé à se trahir en faisant semblant de m'attaquer. Mais pourquoi ?_

« Que me veux-tu, Telck ?

- Moi ? Rien, répondit le traître en souriant légèrement. C'est le Maître qui désire vous voir.

- Dis à Merikos que jamais, jamais il ne sera le Maître pour moi ! cria presque Algol. Je refuse d'office tout marché, tout compromis ! Tu ne me feras pas traiter avec l'assassin de Fynilos ! »

            Sa détermination était si palpable que Telck perdit immédiatement son sourire.

« Il veut vous voir et il vous verra, dit-il lentement, même si c'est à moitié mort ! »

            Algol perçut un mouvement sur sa droite et il eut juste le temps de bondir sur le côt : la lame du Cavalier effleura son bras, déchirant le tissus sans toucher la chair. _Sale traître !_ Mais Algol ne s'était même pas remis de ce premier choc qu'il en eu un second : Telck venait de lui bondir à la gorge, un poignard effilé à la main. Déséquilibré par sa précédente esquive, le Conseiller bloqua le coup mais tomba à la renverse sous le poids de Telck.

            Les yeux brûlants de haine de son ancien disciple le firent frémir, mais pas autant que le profond hennissement qu'il entendit non loin de l : le Hessois avait fait demi-tour et il revenait à la charge, son épée brandie vers les éclairs qui zébraient le ciel. _Non, pas deux à la fois !_

Telck eut alors un mouvement de recul pour laisser le champ libre au Cavalier. Algol parvint encore une fois à rouler sur le côté, juste à temps. Hélas, il se rendit compte trop tard qu'il tournait le dos à Telck en effectuant ce mouvement. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le traître s'abattre sur lui, le poignard lev

« GROOAAAAAR ! »

            La flèche orange et noire faucha Telck en plein élan, le faisant rouler dans les feuilles mortes et envoyant voler le poignard au loin. Puis le tigre se retourna avec un rugissement, grondant d'un air terrible vers le Hessois. _Merci Kafel…_ Algol se releva lentement, surveillant ses deux adversaires avec méfiance.

            C'est alors que Telck sentit le Maître le rappeler. _Il doit déjà être au courant que j'ai échoué._ Apeuré, rempli d'une haine terrible contre ceux qui venaient de le condamner à une autre douloureuse punition, Telck remarqua à peine le frisson qui secoua Algol. _Il a sentit l'appel lui aussi._

            Alors le Hessois resserra sa prise sur les rênes de son cheval, le lançant au galop vers le tigre et le Conseiller. Celui-ci s'aplatit instinctivement au sol lorsque Daredevil bondit avec une aisance stupéfiante par-dessus sa tête, évitant les redoutables crocs du tigre. Telck s'accrocha au bras du Cavalier au passage et monta en selle derrière ce dernier, lançant un dernier regard furieux qu'aucun de ses adversaires n'eut du mal à interpréter : _on se reverra_. Puis ils disparurent dans la forêt.

            Algol resta un instant immobile, fixant l'endroit où leurs silhouettes s'étaient dissipées dans la brume. Il y eut un dernier coup de tonnerre, puis plus rien. Kafel se décida alors à reprendre sa forme humaine :

« Je vous ai vu partir de la bibliothèque tout à l'heure.

- Merci Kafel. Vous venez peut-être de sauver bien plus de vies que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

- Il y en a une, fit alors remarquer le jeune homme, pour laquelle je suis malgré tout arrivé trop tard… »

            Il désigna Mulder d'un signe de tête et vit le visage d'Algol s'assombrir. Le Conseiller s'approcha du jeune agent et s'accroupit près de lui en serrant douloureusement les mâchoires. _Telck n'a pas tout à fait tort, c'est en partie de ma faute. Ah, si seulement j'avais eut un pouvoir plus utile ! Mais…_ Cette pensée le fit sursauter comme s'il s'était électrocuté. _Bien sûr !_

« Kafel ! appela-t-il rapidement. Proxima peut-elle ressusciter les morts ?

- Eh bien, hésita l'autre, il me semble que…

- Kafel !

- Oui, oui elle peut. Mais si trop de temps passe entre la mort et les soins, elle n'y arrive pas. »

            Il s'interrompit, baissant les yeux vers le corps de Mulder comme s'il comprenait au ralenti. Les yeux verts de l'agent avaient encore l'air si vifs, presque vivants… Les deux membres de la Confrérie échangèrent un regard avant que Kafel ne se baisse pour passer un bras de Fox autour de ses épaules. Algol fit de même avec l'autre bras et ils se relevèrent rapidement, avant de se mettre à marcher aussi vite que possible vers l'Arbre des Morts.

« Quel est le délai ?

- Il nous reste dix minutes au maximum. »

            Algol serra les dents et accéléra sensiblement le pas.

*****

            Le loup passa une langue gourmande sur ses babines rouges de sang : en temps normal, il n'aimait pas trop celui des humains, mais cette saveur si particulière fut alors un véritable nectar pour sa gorge desséchée. Il remarqua qu'un autre loup s'approchait déjà de la silhouette inanimée de leur proie, visiblement tenté d'y goûter le premier. Il se jeta sur ce concurrent avec un grognement de colère, bien décidé à défendre une nourriture si durement acquise. L'autre loup bondit en arrière avec un jappement d'excuse : il était tout aussi affamé, mais son corps affaiblit jeûnait depuis plus longtemps que celui de son adversaire et il n'avait aucune envie d'engager une bataille qu'il ne pouvait que perdre.

            Un gémissement fit tourner la tête du vainqueur : leur proie avait repris conscience et tentait vainement de se relever. Il découvrit les dents, se préparant à lui porter un dernier coup de crocs, mais l'humain retomba sans un cri, un filet de sang coulant au coin de ses lèvres. Ce dernier effort avait failli l'achever sans autre forme de procès, et le loup compris qu'au moins il n'aurait pas à se battre avec sa victime.

*****

            Proxima regardait autour d'elle d'un air perturbé. Elle se tenait sur le Sentier des Indiens, non loin de l'Arbre des Morts, et semblait hésiter à prendre la direction de Sleepy Hollow. Quelque chose la retenait, lui soufflait de ne pas avancer.

« Alors ? demanda Linear avec une pointe d'acidité. Ne me dis pas que tu as changé d'avis !

- Non, non, répondit Proxima d'un ton évasif. C'est juste que… je ne sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est ici que je… ah, je ne sais pas. »

            Elle allait s'expliquer de manière plus convaincante lorsqu'elle s'interrompit brusquement. Son regard venait d'accrocher une silhouette entre les arbres, la silhouette d'un petit garçon qu'elle connaissait trop bien pour risquer de se tromper. _Ichabod ?_ Le garçon lui sourit furtivement avant de disparaître derrière un arbre. Elle fit un pas pour le suivre, mais les doigts de Linear se refermèrent sur son bras et la ramenèrent à la réalité avec la soudaineté d'un coup de tonnerre.

« Proxima ? demanda son amie avec inquiétude. Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? »

            La jeune femme sonda l'obscurité du regard mais, le garçon n'était plus nulle part. _Ce n'était pas lui, tu le sais très bien._ Alors même qu'elle allait répondre à la question de Linear, une voix s'éleva dans leur dos pour les appeler. Elles se retournèrent d'un bloc pour voir Kafel leur faire signe près de l'Arbre pendant qu'Algol déposait doucement un homme inanimé sur le sol.

« Conseiller Algol ? fit Linear avec surprise en s'approchant. Que se passe-t-il ? Qui est-ce ?

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de vous expliquer maintenant, intervint Kafel. Dépêche-toi de le ramener Proxima, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ? commença la jeune femme d'un air perdu.

- C'est d'une importance vitale, Proxima, fit Algol. Vous devez absolument tenter de le sauver, je vous en supplie ! C'est beaucoup plus important qu'il n'y paraît. »

            Proxima s'agenouilla aux côtés de Mulder, dévisageant Algol avec stupéfaction : elle n'avait guère l'habitude de se faire supplier par un Conseiller. Mais la voix désespérée d'Algol était si sincère qu'elle se sentit obligée de s'exécuter. Elle ramena son regard vers Fox et eut un petit sourire apitoy : _le pauvre_. Elle effleura la joue de l'agent et sentit l'infime étincelle de vie qu'elle pouvait peut-être raviver. Peut-être.

            _Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas mené de dépositaire à terme, Proxima ? Tes pouvoirs se sont considérablement affaiblis, tu le sais. Tu n'y arriveras pas… _Elle écarta la chemise de Mulder et découvrit la plaie qu'avait laissé l'épée du Hessois. _Je dois y arriver_. Elle regarda une dernière fois le visage de Mulder avant de poser délicatement ses deux mains sur son abdomen et de fermer les yeux.

            Algol fut le premier à ressentir la puissance que Proxima canalisait vers ses paumes. Elle mobilisait toute sa force, toute son envie de vivre pour la rediriger vers la blessure. _Allez reviens. Tu dois bien avoir une raison pour t'accrocher…_ Elle sentit ses muscles se raidir et de la sueur perler à son front, mais elle avait décidé de continuer. Elle allait y arriver. _Reviens, reviens…_

*****

            Mulder n'a pas l'impression d'avoir mal. Il n'a pas l'impression de sentir quoi que se soit, d'ailleurs. Le brouillard blanc qui l'entoure depuis une période indéterminée n'a pas cessé de s'obscurcir depuis qu'il est arrivé, si bien qu'il en est presque noir à présent. Fox veut tourner la tête, mais il ne le fait pas. Son corps n'obéit pas, si bien qu'il se demande s'il a encore un corps.

            Les ténèbres sont de plus en plus profondes. Il se laisse couler sans lutter : à quoi cela servirait-il ? _Non, reviens !_ Pourquoi revenir ? Il ne peut pas. De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien. _Mais non abruti, tu DOIS revenir !_ Alors une image s'impose à son esprit, une vision fugitive. Celle d'un visage souriant orné de deux yeux bleus. Deux yeux remplis de tendresse. 

            _Oui, c'est ça ! Pour elle…_ Pour elle ? Pour… Scully ? _Oui. Reviens, s'il te plaît._ Ce n'est plus la même voix. Cette fois, c'est elle. Alors il se souvient. Une succession d'images, de paroles… _Il n'y a personne, seulement l'agent le plus mal aimé du FBI._ Et toujours le visage de Dana, parfois si doux mais le plus souvent ferme et déterminé. _Avant d'être une femme, je suis un médecin légiste, je vous signale !_ Il revoit sa propre peine, sa souffrance lorsqu'elle a disparu il y a deux ans. _Disparu comme toi tu es en train de disparaître…_ La première voix. Mais cette fois il sait. Il ne veut plus partir. Il veut revenir, il veut la revoir. Scully. Dana…

*****

            Proxima eut un cri de douleur et elle tomba sur le côté, le souffle court.

« Proxima ! »

            Kafel la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne tombe dans les feuilles mortes. Mais il fut rapidement rassuré par le sourire fatigué qui s'était gravé sur les lèvres de Proxima :

« J'ai réussi, soupira-elle. Ce n'était pas facile, mais j'ai réussi… »

            Elle désigna Mulder d'un air soulag : ses yeux s'étaient refermés d'eux-mêmes et sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement, tout comme un peu de buée s'échappait de ses lèvres lorsqu'il expirait. Sa blessure au ventre avait cicatrisé. _Mais c'était de justesse : le délai était passé, je ne comprend comment il a pu revenir…_ Algol eut un soupir et ferma les yeux avec l'impression de respirer pour la première fois depuis dix minutes.

« Comment te sens-tu ? demanda doucement Kafel en aidant Proxima à se relever. 

- Fatiguée, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais ça ira, rassure-toi.

- Vous avez été très courageuse, Proxima, lui dit Algol. Je peux vous assurer que… »

            Un hennissement retentissant l'interrompit et les fit tous sursauter. Proxima eut l'impression que son cœur dégringolait dans ses talons. _Le Cavalier ?!_ Mais ils ne tardèrent pas à distinguer avec un certain soulagement un cheval gris qui galopait vers eux à bride abattue, louvoyant entre les arbres avec la précision que donne parfois la peur.

« Attend un peu toi ! »

            Linear fit quelques pas de côté pour se placer sur le chemin du cheval. Celui-ci freina des quatre fers et se cabra juste devant elle, visiblement terrifié. 

« Attention, Linear !

- Laisse, je sais ce que je fais ! »

            Apparemment nullement effrayée par les gros sabots qui fouettaient l'air à quelques centimètres de son visage, Linear se glissa rapidement sur le côté du cheval et attrapa ses rênes d'un air expert. La bête renâcla violemment, mais la jeune femme se contenta de lever sa main libre et de la poser sur les naseaux fumants du cheval. Elle nota du coin de l'œil la présence d'une selle et devina que l'animal devait s'être débarrassé de son cavalier depuis peu. 

« Calme-toi mon beau, dit-elle avec une voix douce et aimable. Je ne te veux aucun mal… »

            Le cheval secouait encore légèrement la tête, mais sa terreur semblait s'être presque dissipée. Linear lui caressa lentement le cou et les naseaux, toujours en lui chuchotant des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille. L'animal finit par laisser la jeune femme coller son front contre son chanfrein, achevant de le calmer.

« Elle sait vraiment y faire avec les bêtes, chuchota Kafel comme s'il avait peur de refaire paniquer le cheval.

- Oui, fit Proxima d'un ton distrait, les sourcils froncés. D'où sort cet animal, Linear ?

- Attend, je ne sais pas encore, répondit-elle. Il s'exprime par émotions, laisse-moi un peu de temps pour les déchiffrer. »

            Mais Proxima trouvait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait à nouveau cette impression qu'elle avait eu précédemment, lorsqu'elle avait sentit qu'elle devait rester près de l'Arbre des Morts. Et cette fois, son instinct lui soufflait que le temps manquait. C'est alors qu'un loup hurla quelque part sur leur gauche, ce qui fit frémir le cheval. Proxima se redressa et fit quelques pas vers les arbres, lâchant la main de Kafel avec l'expression d'une somnambule.

« Proxima ? appela son compagnon. Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Eh, Proxima ! »

            Elle venait de se métamorphoser en panthère et de s'élancer entre les arbres, sans un mot. Son pressentiment accaparait toute son attention, la rendant sourde au monde extérieur. _Vite, plus vite !_

            Linear ne perdit pas une seconde : elle sauta souplement en selle et lança le cheval à la suite de Proxima. _Elle doit avoir une bonne raison._ Kafel voulut lui emboîter le pas, mais Algol le retint :

« Restez, j'ai besoin de vous pour m'aider à le protéger, dit-il en désignant Mulder. 

- Mais… Proxima…

- Elle a des choses à faire, Kafel. Des choses qui ne regardent qu'elle. »

*****

            Linear poussait son cheval au maximum, lui chuchotant des encouragements à l'oreille. Proxima avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision, et elle commençait à se dire qu'elle devrait faire demi-tour, lorsqu'un grondement familier s'éleva quelque part sur sa droite. _Des loups…_

            Elle voulut aller dans cette direction, mais son cheval refusa catégoriquement. Prise par un mauvais pressentiment, elle sauta à terre et adressa une dernière caresse à l'animal avant de courir droit devant elle. Elle parcourut quelques mètres, contourna une petite tranchée, puis passa entre deux arbres… pour se retrouver face à une bonne demi-douzaine de loups aux yeux étincelants de faim. _Aïe ! Je ne pense pas pouvoir les calmer, ceux-l_

            Elle voulut reculer en profitant de la surprise qu'avait créée son arrivée, mais son pied buta dans quelque chose qui l'obligea à baisser les yeux. Elle crut faire une crise cardiaque en reconnaissant le jeune homme qu'elle venait de heurter : _Ichabod ?!_

            Il était vraiment en piteux état : le filet de sang qui coulait au coin de sa bouche tranchait avec son teint crayeux, ses doigts s'étaient crispés dans les feuilles mortes sous l'effet de la souffrance… Mais le pire, c'était sa chemise, qui avait dû être blanche et qui était maintenant à moitié écarlate, complètement imbibée de sang sur toute sa moitié droite. Au niveau de l'épaule, on pouvait même voir un peu d'hémoglobine suinter du tissu saturé. _Mon Dieu !_

            Linear s'accroupit instinctivement et approcha la main du visage d'Ichabod. Elle fut surprise au plus haut point de constater qu'il respirait encore, mais c'était d'un souffle rauque et irrégulier. Un grognement de colère lui fit redresser la tête et elle croisa le regard furieux d'un loup aux mâchoires tâchées de sang. _Cette fois, ça s'annonce très mal_. Même en puma, elle ne pouvait pas les affronter tous à la fois. Elle aurait pu s'échapper par contre, mais c'était abandonner Ichabod à une mort certaine. Elle serra les dents lorsque les loups commencèrent à s'approcher d'eux : _qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?!_

            C'est alors que tout s'accéléra : le premier loup bondit sur les deux humains, les crocs découverts. Prise de vitesse, Linear n'eut pas le temps de se transformer en puma, et elle voyait déjà la bête la mordre violemment à la gorge lorsqu'un éclair de lumière traversa son champ de vision pour venir frapper le loup au flanc. 

            L'animal fit un vol plané d'au moins cinq mètres avant de percuter violemment un arbre. Il eut un cri de douleur qui se confondit avec un craquement sinistre en provenance de sa colonne vertébrale, puis il retomba sur le sol, mort. Tué sur le coup. Aucun être vivant présent n'avait eu le temps de bouger. Puis un rire monta près d'eux, un rire qui fit gémir les loups et qui provoqua un tressaillement chez Linear.

« Alors, on fait moins les malins ! »

            Proxima s'avança lentement entre les arbres, un rictus inhabituel aux lèvres. Ses yeux bruns étaient devenus tellement foncés qu'ils en paraissaient noirs. La froideur qui les habitait fit presque plus peur à Linear que la présence des loups : _qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?_

            Un membre de la meute essaya de sauter sur Proxima, mais elle n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour qu'un rayon de lumière s'échappe de sa main, frappant le loup en pleine tête. L'animal s'écroula d'un bloc, aussi mort que son semblable. Les autres reculèrent lentement, la queue entre les jambes.

« Eh bien, vous n'avez plus faim maintenant ? »

            Les loups décidèrent alors d'attaquer tous en même temps. Mais Proxima, d'un calme terrifiant, en envoya deux dans le décor d'un simple geste. Les autres parurent battre en retraite, mais c'était une simple diversion : l'un d'entre eux était resté dans le dos de Proxima et il se ramassait déjà sur lui-même pour lui bondir à la gorge.

« Derrière-toi ! »

            Mais le cri de Linear arriva trop tard : la bête avait déjà sauté sur les épaules de la jeune femme, cette fois prise au dépourvu. Son amie voulut s'avancer pour l'aider, mais une vague de puissance s'éleva alors derrière elle, la figeant en plein mouvement. L'instant d'après, un rayon de lumière semblable à ceux de Proxima frôlait Linear pour aller percuter violemment le loup. L'animal lâcha sa proie avec un cri d'agonie.

            Linear tourna lentement la tête, n'osant pas croire ce qu'elle voyait : Ichabod s'était relevé sur un coude et il avait encore le bras tendu vers sa victime. Ses yeux étaient du même noir que ceux de Proxima. Linear fit un pas en arrière, de plus en plus terrifiée. _Qu'est-ce que… ?!_ Les lèvres d'Ichabod formaient un rictus mauvais qui répondait à celui de Proxima :

« Un peu d'aide ? fit-il avec des intonations froides qui ne lui allaient pas.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit Proxima sur le même ton. Plus maintenant… »

            Ichabod baissa le bras et Linear compris enfin ce qui la stupéfiait à ce point : _c'est son bras droit ! Avec son épaule, comment peut-il… comment… ?!_ Alors ce fut la débandade parmi les loups survivants : ils s'enfuirent en hurlant, disparaissant au fond des bois avec des cris de bêtes blessées. Linear se rappela alors la manière dont Ichabod avait arrêté le Cavalier en plein élan, l'autre nuit. _Son regard... leur regard à tous les deux... oh, bon sang !_

            Lorsque le dernier loup eut disparut, Ichabod perdit son rictus. Ses yeux semblèrent s'éclaircir d'un coup, alors même qu'un peu de sang s'échappait de son nez. Il croisa un bref instant le regard de Proxima avant de retomber sur le sol avec un gémissement, inconscient. Linear entendit alors un autre bruit sourd de corps qui s'effondre et vit Proxima, étendue sur le sol, les yeux mi-clos.

« Non ! »

            Elle se précipita vers son amie, mais Proxima semblait toujours vivante. L'aura presque maléfique qui l'enveloppait encore quelques secondes auparavant s'était dissipée et il ne restait plus qu'elle, pâle, faible, ses yeux à nouveau bruns, saignant du nez comme son… _comme son frère._ Linear jeta un coup d'œil à Ichabod, puis elle ramena son regard vers son amie : _mais d'où sortez-vous tous les deux ?_   

**************************************************************************


	12. Que s'est il passé?

_Chapitre 12 :_

            Le silence régnait dans le manoir Van Tassel, troublé seulement par les quelques chuchotements qui provenaient des quartiers des domestiques :

« Tu as entendu ce qui s'est pass ? On dit que l'inspecteur qui est arrivé hier a disparu…

- Disparu ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Evaporé, parti. Envolé.

- Mais je l'ai vu quand ils l'ont ramené hier soir, il n'étais même pas capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre !

- Je sais, mais on dit que la femme avec laquelle il est venu est… serait une sorcière. Elle l'a peut-être guéri avec un charme.

- Vous racontez n'importe quoi, tous les trois… Moi, je vous dis que ce petit prétentieux a voulu aller provoquer le Hessois. »

            Le jeune Masbath se faufila hors de la cuisine en enfilant sa veste, profitant de l'inattention des autres domestiques entièrement occupés par leurs commérages. Il passa devant la chambre des esclaves, trois femmes et un homme. Ce dernier, Sonigbé, dormait à l'entrée de la pièce, allongé en travers de la porte. _Il veille à se que les autres ne puissent pas s'échapper…_

            Le garçon passa précautionneusement près de la sentinelle et réussi à sortir sur le perron arrière. Il prit alors le risque de découvrir légèrement sa lanterne afin de compter les chevaux attachés non loin de là. _Il en manque un._ Masbath s'agenouilla et observa les traces de sabots comme il avait déjà vu Ichabod le faire. Le sol, complètement piétiné, ne lui fut d'abord d'aucune aide, mais il finit par remarquer les traces d'un unique cheval qui se dirigeaient vers les bois. _Oh non… Marshall avait raison, il est bien allé seul dans la forêt._

            Masbath se redressa en frissonnant : l'air nocturne était de plus en plus frais et la terre gelée crissait sous ses pas. Remontant son col, il se décida à monter sur un des chevaux restant. _Puisque personne ne veut le chercher, moi je le ferai._ Il se rappela que quelques serviteurs avaient fait des repérages pour la chasse du samedi à venir et il bénit la paresse qui les avait fait rentrer sans ôter le harnachement de leurs montures.

« Eh, petit ! Que fais-tu l ? »

            Le jeune Masbath sursauta et se retourna brusquement sur sa selle, rencontrant avec surprise le regard bleu de Joseph Van Tassel. L'homme tenait sa lanterne d'une main, l'autre maintenant le fusil de chasse qu'il avait en bandoulière.

« Eh bien jeune Masbath, j'attend.

- Je… balbutia le garçon en faisant reculer son cheval. Je vais…

- Tu vas chercher Crane, compléta Joseph avec un petit sourire.

- Peut-être bien, répliqua Masbath en reprenant contenance. Désirez-vous m'en empêcher ? »

            La réaction de Joseph fut surprenante : il se mit à rire :

« Mais non voyons, je suis là pour la même raison que toi. »

            Trop surpris pour répondre, Masbath le regarda sans prononcer un mot enfourcher un bel étalon noir. La bête renâcla violemment, mais Joseph la maîtrisa sans peine :

« Bloodshed est un peu nerveux, mais c'est un merveilleux cheval dès qu'on sait le maîtriser. »

            Ce fut ce détail qui rendit enfin la parole au jeune Masbath : _Bloodshed ? Carnage ? Charmant nom pour un cheval…_

« Mais, vous disiez vous-même à Mr Marshall que…

- Tu as entendu notre petite conversation, apparemment, le coupa Joseph en s'avançant vers la forêt. Je suis navré que tu ais pris ça au sérieux, mais je devais tromper ce journaliste véreux pour pouvoir être libre de mes mouvements, sinon tu peux être sûr qu'il aurait exercé des représailles sur Katrina. Oh, à ce propos, ajouta-t-il un ton en dessous, tu devrais rester là pour la protéger, je pense que…

- Non ! répliqua sèchement Masbath. Je viens avec vous.

- Allons, mon jeune ami, tu…

- La dernière fois que l'inspecteur m'a dit de rester avec Katrina, enchaîna le garçon, c'était à New York, le jour du massacre de l'entrepôt. J'aurais dû l'accompagner en tant qu'assistant, mais il a refusé. Lorsque je l'ai revu, c'était au commissariat, une épaule en morceau et la moitié du visage en sang. Vous ne me ferez pas rester en arrière. »

            Sur ce, il talonna son cheval et le fit avancer au petit trot vers la forêt. Joseph le regarda passer devant lui avec un sourire un tantinet admiratif :

« Très dévoué, ce garçon, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Peut-être trop, d'ailleurs. »

*****

            Proxima avait fermé les yeux. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, agenouillée dans les feuilles mortes, les bras de Linear l'aidant à se maintenir droite. Elle tenta de se rappeler pourquoi, comment elle avait pu se trouver là, mais…

« Que s'est-il pass ? hoqueta-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux. Qui a tué tous ces loups ?

- Est-ce que tu l'ignores ? demanda Linear qui la regardait dans les yeux. Proxima ? »

            La jeune femme fouilla sa mémoire, mais sans résultat.

« Je… je courais dans la forêt, dit-elle presque à contrecoeur. J'ai entendu du bruit, puis… rien.

- Comment ça rien ?

- Il y a un passage à vide à cet endroit, je ne me rappelle plus de… »

            Elle s'interrompit avec un petit cri de stupeur : elle venait d'apercevoir le jeune homme allongé près d'un arbre, à quelques mètres de là.

« Linear, est-ce que c'est… ?

- Oui, répondit son amie après un temps d'hésitation. Mais tu ne devrais pas, tu es à bout… »

            L'ignorant délibérément, Proxima se releva tant bien que mal et tituba vers le blessé avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés. _Non, non, pas ça…_ Elle sentait des larmes lui brûler les yeux.

« Proxima, dit encore Linear en se rapprochant à son tour, tu ne peux plus rien pour lui. Regarde dans quel état il est, voyons.

- Je ne le laisserai pas partir, répliqua Proxima en effleurant le visage d'Ichabod. Il est brûlant, mais encore vivant : je refuse de le laisser mourir. »

            Elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur la chemise imbibée de sang de l'inspecteur et écarta précautionneusement le tissu déchiré au niveau de l'épaule. Ichabod tressaillit et tourna la tête avec un gémissement de douleur.

« Oh, bon sang, siffla Linear. C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais. »

            Proxima posa lentement sa main sur les traces de morsure et la fracture. Ichabod ouvrit alors les yeux avec un cri qui s'étrangla de lui-même et son regard enfiévré croisa celui de la jeune femme. Il y eut un temps de silence pendant lequel personne n'osa souffler un mot, avant qu'Ichabod ne parvienne enfin à articuler :

« Lydia ? »

            Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, Proxima se contenta de hocher la tête en ignorant les larmes qui coulaient à présent sur ses joues. _Il m'a reconnu, finalement._ Ichabod voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais il ne pu que retomber sur le sol, gémissant de douleur. Il avait l'impression que des langues de feu lui brûlaient la tête et la poitrine, son épaule ravagée ravivant sans cesse sa souffrance.

« Reste tranquille, murmura enfin Proxima. S'il te plaît, tiens encore un peu. »

            Elle lui prit la main droite en y glissant quelque chose au passage. 

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser encore une fois… »

            Mais la douleur empêchait Ichabod de réfléchir, elle l'empêchait même de voir. Il entendait à peine ce qui se passait autour de lui. _Pardonne-moi, je n'y arrive pas. Désol_Perdu dans un brouillard rouge et noir, il lutta seulement quelques secondes avant de laisser sa tête rouler sur le côté, les yeux clos. 

            Proxima se mordit la lèvre et ferma les paupières à son tour. _Je ne te laisserai pas partir, tu m'entends ? Pas cette fois !_

« Arrête, souffla Linear sans trouver la force de s'interposer. Tu es épuisée, tu vas te tuer si tu essaies de le sauver. »

            Mais son amie ne l'écoutait pas. Elle ne sentait que l'énergie qui affluait lentement vers le bout de ses doigts, toujours posé sur l'épaule d'Ichabod. Celui-ci eut un dernier hoquet de douleur, mais sans reprendre conscience. Proxima serra les dents et comprit d'un coup qu'elle ne tiendrait jamais. Mais elle essaya, encore un peu, au-delà du raisonnable._ Lâche-le, arrête ! Tu… tu…_ Elle sentit à peine que Linear la tirait en arrière, puis elle s'évanouit.

*****

            Algol s'était agenouillé près de Mulder. Occupé à fouiller consciencieusement les poches de l'agent, il surveillait néanmoins d'un œil inquiet Kafel qui faisait les cent pas près de l'Arbre des Morts.

« Elles vont revenir, lui assura-t-il dans une vaine tentative pour le calmer.

- Je n'aime pas ça, répliqua le jeune homme en s'arrêtant pour fixer les bois. Depuis combien de temps sont-elles là-dedans ?

- Seulement trois quarts d'heure, dit doucement Algol. Calmez-vous, voyons, ça ne sert à rien de vous agiter. »

            Il détourna les yeux et glissa dans sa propre poche les papiers, le portable et l'arme de Mulder. Puis il observa quelques secondes les yeux clos de Fox avant de se raviser et de remettre son arme dans son étui, prit par une intuition subite. Kafel remarqua son geste et l'interrogea nerveusement :

« Que faites-vous ?

- Nous allons le laisser ici, répondit Algol en se redressant.

- Pardon ?! s'exclama Kafel. Mais c'est absolument inutile !

- En êtes-vous certain ? demanda le Conseiller en le regardant dans les yeux. Il a quelque chose à faire dans cette époque, et j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser qu'il y sera plus en sécurité que dans la sienne.

- Que faites-vous de sa coéquipière ? Elle va le chercher.

- Je m'en occuperai personnellement. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle aussi sera plus en sûreté si on la sépare de son partenaire. »

            Kafel le regardait d'un air dubitatif. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, quand un craquement retentit dans le bois derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement, près à se battre, mais le cri qui s'échappa de sa gorge n'avait rien d'une provocation :

« Proxima ! »

            Linear venait d'émerger des arbres, traînant son amie par les épaules. Kafel se précipita vers elle et prit sa compagne dans ses bras, une lueur de panique dans le regard. _Que lui est-il arriv ?!_ Il survola rapidement son visage pâle, ses yeux mi-clos, ses avant-bras… _couverts de sang ?!_

« Linear, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ?! s'étrangla-t-il.

- Reste calme, soupira Linear en s'asseyant d'un air épuisé. Je ne sais pas très bien comment je pourrais te l'expliquer, mais… Bon, tout ce qui importe pour le moment, c'est qu'elle aille bien.

- Bien ? s'écria Kafel d'un air incrédule. Mais tout ce sang…

- Ce n'est pas le sien. »

            Tous deux tournèrent la tête d'un air surpris : Algol s'était approché et il dévisageait Linear avec sérieux.

« Elle n'est pas blessée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, répondit la jeune femme avec surprise. Pas que je sache.

- Mais à qui appartient ce sang, dans ce cas ? insista Kafel. Que s'est-il passé, enfin ?! »

            Algol ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de continuer à fixer Linear. Excédé, Kafel se releva en prenant Proxima dans ses bras et se dirigea à grands pas vers la Porte de la Confrérie qui était restée ouverte près de l'Arbre. Linear se leva pour lui emboîter le pas, mais Algol lui attrapa le bras au passage :

« Comment va-t-il ?

- Euh… hésita la jeune femme. Je crois… Enfin, je pense qu'il va bien. En tout cas, mieux que quand nous l'avons trouvé. Mais comment savez-vous… ?

- Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour les explications, sourit Algol. Pour l'instant, sachez que j'ai des liens plutôt complexes avec certains individus (il lança un regard en direction de Mulder) et que ces liens me permettent de savoir lorsque l'un d'entre eux souffre, est blessé, ou… meurt… »

            Sa voix s'était brisée sur la fin de sa phrase et son sourire s'était figé. Linear fut tentée de lui poser des questions, mais elle se retint. Elle se dégagea délicatement pour plonger à son tour dans la Porte. Algol se retourna une dernière fois vers Mulder, hésitant vaguement à le quitter. _Aidez-le, il va en avoir autant besoin que vous._ Puis il suivit les autres membres de la Confrérie et la Porte se referma derrière lui.

*****

            Ce fut un petit coup sur le côté du visage qui le réveilla. Il rechigna d'abord à ouvrir les yeux, encore à moitié endormi. Mais on le bouscula une nouvelle fois, un peu plus durement. Il sentit un souffle chaud sur son visage et se décida finalement à se redresser légèrement.

« Oh, ma tête… »

            Ichabod s'assit avec un grognement de douleur et porta instinctivement sa main à sa tempe. Il faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'il se rendit compte de quel bras il s'agissait. _Le droit ?! _Il baissa les yeux et eut un frisson en voyant sa chemise ensanglantée. Mais le plus surprenant, c'était incontestablement son épaule : si on y voyait encore quelques cicatrices, l'hémorragie avait été stoppée et la douleur avait disparut.

            Presque aussi effrayé que surpris, il bougea lentement le bras, s'attendant à chaque instant à ressentir à nouveau cette sensation de brûlure qu'il subissait depuis plusieurs semaines. Mais rien. _C'est impossible, voyons ! J'hallucine !_

            C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'on avait glissé quelque chose entre ses doigts : il ouvrit la main et sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'il y découvrit son jouet de papier. _Mais je l'avais laissé dans ma veste…_ Tout lui revint alors en mémoire : la petite fille qui l'avait entraîné dans la forêt, la meute de loups qui l'avait attaqué… et encore un trou noir, un pan de sa mémoire qui avait disparut comme un rêve. _Katrina doit être morte d'inquiétude._

            Il glissa le jouet dans sa poche et se souvint à cet instant du visage qu'il avait entrevu dans ce qui lui avait semblé un long cauchemar :

« Lydia ? appela-t-il d'une voix un peu hésitante. Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? »

            Mais personne ne lui répondit et il ne vit aucune trace de présence dans les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. _Je suis peut-être vivant, je suis toujours perdu_. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. _Où sont les loups ? Pourquoi sont-ils partis ?_

            C'est alors qu'on le frappa légèrement une troisième fois, derrière la tête. Il se tourna en sentant la même respiration dans sa nuque et un petit mouvement de surprise le fit reculer : il s'était retrouvé face à face avec une grosse tête carrée qui hennissait doucement.

« Gunpowder ? bégaya Ichabod en avançant la main pour attraper les rênes du cheval. Que fais-tu l ? »

            Sentant qu'on s'adressait à lui, le cheval hocha vigoureusement la tête et se redressa fièrement, obligeant l'inspecteur à se mettre debout. Ichabod s'exécuta tant bien que mal en tentant d'ignorer sa migraine qui ne faisait qu'empirer. Il ne s'était jusqu'alors pas rendu compte à quel point il était fatigu : ses jambes faillirent se dérober sous lui et il ne réussit à éviter la chute qu'en se cramponnant au harnachement de Gunpowder, qui protesta énergiquement.

« Toi, ne commence pas à faire ton indigné, dit Ichabod d'un air furieux. Tu me jettes par terre, tu t'enfuis sans demander ton reste, penses-tu qu'être revenu me chercher te donne le droit de jouer les mécontents ?! »

            Gunpowder renâcla devant l'irritation de son maître, mais il sentait confusément qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Il décida donc de rester tranquille, laissant l'humain l'enfourcher avec toute la maladresse imaginable. Mais Ichabod se sentait trop épuisé pour se soucier de son allure de cavalier : s'il n'avait plus mal, miracle auquel il avait encore du mal à croire, il avait en revanche l'impression de ne pas s'être reposé depuis des siècles.

« Bon, écoute-moi bien, dit-il en se penchant sur l'encolure de son cheval et en se sentant passablement idiot. J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai froid, je suis très fatigué et je ne pense pas avoir la patience de subir tes écarts de conduite, alors tu vas faire uniquement ce que je te dis et tu vas le faire correctement, compris ? »

            L'absence totale de réaction de sa monture n'était pas faite pour le rassurer, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. _Crane, j'espère que tu es conscient que tu parles à un cheval, l_ Il soupira un bon coup, mais il ne se sentait ni assez en forme ni assez fou pour se disputer avec lui-même. _Bon, par où peut bien être le sentier ?_

            C'est alors seulement qu'Ichabod regarda autour de lui. La luminosité était très faible en l'absence totale de la lumière de la lune et des étoiles, mais ses yeux avaient eu tout le temps de s'accoutumer à l'obscurité. C'est ce qui lui permit de distinguer les corps mutilés des loups qui l'entouraient de toutes part, les pattes encore agitées de spasmes pour certains.

            Ichabod sentit un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. _Que s'est-il passé ici ?_ Il entendit un loup glapir légèrement sur sa droite et tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de l'animal. Ce dernier se recroquevilla alors sur le sol, gémissant comme si l'inspecteur l'avait menacé avec une arme. De plus en plus nerveux, Ichabod jeta un dernier regard panoramique à la clairière et talonna sèchement Gunpowder. _Allons-nous en. Et vite._

*****

            De toute sa vie, Telck a rarement eu aussi peur. Agenouillé sur le sol immatériel du Néant, les mâchoires serrées, il attend sa punition. Non loin de là, il sent la présence du Hessois. Silencieux, comme à l'accoutumée.

« Vivants, gronde soudain la voix cinglante du Maître. Tous les trois. Crane est presque guéri, Mulder a disparu et Algol est au courant de nos projets. Tu as d'autres bonnes nouvelles, Telck ?

- M… Maître, je suis désolé, je… »

            Une vague d'énergie l'empêche de continuer. Il se mord la lèvre, persuadé qu'il va connaître la plus grande souffrance de toute son existence, mais la tension qui s'est installée autour de lui se relâche soudain.

« Va-t-en, siffle Merikos. Hors de ma vue, avant que je ne commette une erreur irréparable pour ta misérable carcasse. »

            Tremblant, Telck ne se fait pas prier pour s'enfuir au pas de course. Ses yeux sont humides de rage et d'humiliation lorsqu'il sort du Néant. _Vous me le paierez, tous ! Et Algol le premier ! _Le Cavalier s'apprête à lui emboîter le pas, mais Merikos l'arrête d'un geste :

« Attend un peu, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

            L'air pensif, il referme le poing et fait disparaître la boule dorée qu'il contemplait. Il commence à prendre une forme plus physique, plus matérielle. Ses membres et son visage apparaissent lentement, comme au travers d'un verre enfumé. Sa voix est également plus présente, moins nuisible aux oreilles auxquelles il s'adresse. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'elle est moins menaçante.

« Dis-moi, pourquoi n'as-tu pas tué Crane l'autre fois, dans la forêt ? demande-t-il avec intérêt. Tu l'avais au bout de ton épée, pourtant.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi, dans ce cas ? » 

            Le Hessois ne répond pas. Il se contente de projeter une image en provenance de sa mémoire, l'image d'un homme qui lui lance son crâne, près d'un an auparavant.

« Je vois, dit lentement Merikos. Mais vous êtes quittes à présent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Alors tu n'hésiteras pas, la prochaine fois. »

            La réponse du Cavalier est cette fois remplie d'un plaisir malsain :

« Non. »

*****

            « Monsieur ? M'entendez-vous ? »

            Mulder tourna la tête avec un grognement mécontent. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Laissez-moi tranquille…_

« Monsieur, il faut vous réveiller. C'est… c'est dangereux, par ici. »

            Cédant avec impatience, Fox consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Chaque parcelle de son corps lui semblait parcourue de fourmillements pour le moins désagréables, mais ils signifiaient qu'au moins il était toujours vivant. Il porta automatiquement la main à son ventre et fut presque surpris de n'y sentir ni douleur ni blessure. _Pourtant, j'ai pris un coup d'épée, non ?_

            S'il s'était trouvé dans une chambre d'hôpital, il aurait peut-être pu comprendre. Mais il ne voyait que le ciel nocturne en guise de plafond et le vent glacial qu'il sentait sur sa peau était bien loin de l'idée qu'il se faisait de la ventilation. _Ou alors c'est que quelqu'un a un peu trop forcé sur la climatisation._

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda la même voix.

- Génial, railla Mulder en s'asseyant avec une grimace. Je suis même près à courir le marathon de New York…

- Le quoi ? »

            Fox tourna la tête d'un air surpris et rencontra le regard brun de son interlocuteur, accroupit près de lui. _Il n'a pas l'air beaucoup plus en forme que moi, lui…_ L'inconnu lui sembla assez jeune, même si son regard inquisiteur avait tendance à le vieillir un peu. Il ne le voyait pas très bien à cause de l'obscurité qui régnait dans la petite clairière.

            Mulder baissa légèrement les yeux et tressaillit en découvrant que la chemise de l'homme était couverte d'une substance rougeâtre qui ne pouvait être que de l'hémoglobine.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Ichabod en surprenant son regard. Ce… c'est du sang de loup. »

            Il n'aimait pas mentir, mais il se voyait difficilement dire à un parfait inconnu qu'il était gravement blessé quelques heures auparavant mais qu'il n'en subsistait presque aucune trace. _Il me prendrait pour un fou, c'est certain._ Ichabod était plus intrigué qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer par l'étrange allure de son interlocuteur : la trentaine, des vêtements à la coupe inhabituelle, des cheveux coupés courts, un débit de parole étrange… _Il n'est pas d'ici._

            Mulder le fixa encore quelques secondes puis son regard glissa vers le cheval qui attendait non loin de là. Il étudia ensuite d'un œil curieux l'arbre tordu qui se dressait non loin de là et qui ne pouvait être que l'Arbre des Morts dont lui avait parlé Peter Van Tassel. _Plutôt sinistre._

            Il remarqua alors que l'autre homme semblait pour le moins mal à l'aise. Il jetait des regards nerveux en direction de l'Arbre, n'osant pas le regarder directement. Mulder ignorait que la dernière fois qu'Ichabod s'était trouvé dans cette clairière, il avait failli s'y faire tuer. Tout comme Katrina, d'ailleurs.

« Où suis-je ? demanda Mulder d'un air peu rassuré. Que s'est-il pass ?

- C'est à vous de me le dire, répondit l'autre en se relevant avec des gestes raides. C'est mon cheval qui m'a amené ici, il a dû sentir votre odeur. Quand à l'endroit où nous nous trouvons, êtes-vous certain de l'ignorer ?

- Les bois du Ponant, tenta Mulder. Près de Sleepy Hollow, c'est ça ?

- Tout à fait, acquiesça Ichabod avec un demi-sourire. Vous voyez, pas de quoi vous affoler. »

            Il lui tendit la main la main pour l'aider à se relever. Mulder hésita quelques secondes : tout ceci n'avait pas de sens. Il avait l'étrange impression que quelque chose lui échappait, qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pendant qu'il était inconscient. Quelque chose qui n'était pas sans rapport avec l'allure étrange de sa nouvelle connaissance ou avec le fait qu'il se promène à cheval. _Qu'a-t-il dit tout à l'heure ? Du sang de loup ? Depuis quand y a-t-il à nouveau des loups dans l'état de New York ?_

            Mais réfléchir lui donnait la migraine et il se sentait positivement épuisé. _Je verrai tout ça plus tard._ Ignorant les fourmillements dans son bras, il tendit la main pour prendre celle qu'on lui offrait. Il y eut un fugitif sentiment de malaise lorsqu'ils se touchèrent, mais ce fut à peine perceptible. Ichabod eut l'étrange impression que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il serrait la main de Mulder. _Tu te fais des idées. _Néanmoins peu convaincu, Ichabod aida Fox à faire les quelques pas qui les séparaient de Gunpowder.

« Merci, dit Fox en s'appuyant sur le cheval pour reprendre son souffle.

- De rien, répondit Ichabod en s'accrochant aux rênes. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à être fatigué. »

            Ils échangèrent un autre regard et ce fut Mulder qui éprouva cette fois une sensation de déjà-vu. _De plus en plus bizarre…_ Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne s'était pas présent :

« Excusez-moi : je m'appelle Fox Mulder.

- Inspecteur Ichabod Crane, police de New York. »

            Il avait répondu mécaniquement, ne voyant pas en quoi son nom avait une grande importance. L'attitude de Mulder le détrompa sur le champ : Fox le regardait avec des yeux ronds, le souffle coupé. Voir la foudre tomber à ses pieds ne l'aurait pas plus stupéfié. _Impossible, j'ai mal entendu !_

« Vous… bégaya-t-il en tentant de reprendre une voix normale. Est-ce que c'est vous qui avez enquêté sur l'affaire du Cavalier Sans Tête ? »

            Ce fut au tour d'Ichabod de rester bouche bée :

« Comment avez-vous entendu parler cette affaire ? Personne n'en a eu connaissance, pourtant ! »

            Mulder était trop abasourdi pour répondre. Petit à petit, son esprit créait des liens entre tous ces éléments étranges qui l'avaient marqué depuis son réveil, et la conclusion s'imposa presque trop rapidement. _Non, je veux bien croire beaucoup de choses, mais ça tout de même…_ Il parvint enfin à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres sans qu'il arrive à la lâcher il ouvrit la bouche avec l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter du haut d'un très très grand plongeoir :

« En quelle année sommes-nous ? »

            Ichabod mit un moment avant d'analyser la question, pour le moins saugrenue. _Il a peut-être reçu un choc. Cela pourrait expliquer son attitude un peu désorientée…_ A moitié rassuré, il décida de répondre, ignorant parfaitement que c'était lui qui allait asséner son plus gros coup à Mulder :

« Nous sommes le 23 octobre 1800, pourquoi cette question ? »

**************************************************************************


	13. Prophétie

_Chapitre 13 :_

            « Merikos ? Je suis là.

- Ah, enfin ! Ne te presse pas, surtout !

- Oh, ne sois pas si grincheux. Presque tout se déroule selon nos plans. Ce n'est pas ma faute si ta petite mise en scène a échoué.

- C'est toi qui as lancé le sort, pourtant !

- Sur ton ordre, Merikos. Je t'avais dit que l'esprit de Proxima ne s'accrocherait jamais à cette illusion, n'est-ce pas ?

- Peut-être. Mais n'être même pas capable d'attirer Crane jusqu'ici…

- Premièrement, il est bien trop tôt pour qu'il te soit d'une utilité quelconque. Deuxièmement, j'aurais eu plus de temps pour me préparer si Telck avait réussi à le supprimer tant qu'il en était encore temps. Troisièmement, si tu m'avais fait prévenir avant qu'il ne croise Proxima, je l'aurais tué de mes propres mains sans aucun problème.

- Laisse tes vieilles rancunes de côté. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Telck a essayé de s'en occuper…

- Et il a lamentablement échoué, Merikos ! Telck est un incapable ! Je te rappelle que j'ai dû m'occuper en personne d'Hamilton, tout comme j'ai moi-même dû veiller à ce que la fièvre de Crane persiste malgré les remèdes de cette petite peste de Katrina…

- Telck a joué les appâts pour Sheridan : il s'est accoudé à la barrière pour l'attirer dans le jardin.

- Rester planté dans des plates-bandes, c'est la seule chose dont il soit capable : cet imbécile a même trouvé le moyen de laisser son mouchoir empoisonné derrière-lui.

- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- La femme qu'il a essayé de tuer a mis la main sur ce mouchoir, voilà ce que j'insinue ! Et elle est assez maligne pour remonter jusqu'à nous !

- C'est assez grave, en effet. Ah, si seulement je me régénérais plus vite !

- Mais nous ne pouvons qu'attendre, pour l'instant…

- Hélas… Voyons comment cette situation évolue. Oh, pendant que j'y pense : quand te décideras-tu à m'appeler Maître ?

- Quand Algol le fera. Autrement dit, jamais. »

            Merikos se détourne avec un ricanement, mais la voix lui chuchote rapidement :

« Au fait… je sais où est Mulder, moi… »

*****

            Les paupières lourdes, Scully marchait avec lenteur dans les bois du Ponant. Le faisceau lumineux de sa lampe torche balayait méthodiquement le sol à la recherche d'indices du passage de son coéquipier. 

            Près de quatre heures auparavant, elle était ressortie des toilettes de la bibliothèque pour découvrir avec stupeur qu'elle était seule. Elle n'avait pu trouver ni Peter Van Tassel, ni Mulder. Intriguée, elle avait tenté d'appeler son équipier sur son portable, mais celui-ci était éteint. En désespoir de cause, elle était finalement rentrée au motel : ce n'était pas la première fois que Mulder disparaissait sans aucune forme d'explication et elle avait appris à s'en accommoder, même si elle trouvait cette conduite passablement énervante.

            Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle avait pris tout son temps pour réfléchir aux résultats des examens qu'elle avait demandés, à savoir les analyses du sang de la première victime, Paul Sheridan, et de celui du shérif Hamilton. Elle avait également envoyé au laboratoire le mouchoir trouvé par Mulder peu après son agression en espérant en tirer quelque chose.

            Elle n'avait pas été déçue : les deux échantillons de sang mettaient un temps incroyablement long à se figer, si bien que l'expérimentateur avait demandé avec scepticisme si les corps sur lesquels Scully avait effectué les prélèvements étaient bien morts. De plus, il avait trouvé des traces de drogue diluées dans le système sanguin d'Hamilton, dissimulées par l'alcool, ce qui avait confirmé les doutes de Scully selon lesquels on avait légèrement poussé le défunt sheriff à l'agresser.

            Elle ne s'était pas attardée sur les résultats qui concernaient le mouchoir car il lui semblait évident que les examens avaient été mal effectués. Selon les chiffres qu'elle avait eu sous les yeux, ce morceau de tissu qui avait failli lui être fatal était parfaitement dépourvu de la moindre substance nocive. _Impossible._

            Puis Scully avait enfin remarqué la nuit qui régnait au dehors et son inquiétude s'était soudainement accrue. Elle avait saisi sa lampe torche et était sortie dans le froid, persuadée qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Mulder. Elle était retournée à la bibliothèque, mais la vieille bâtisse était toujours déserte. Alors, sans raison apparente, elle avait pris la direction de la forêt.

            Elle marchait toujours, les yeux braqués au sol, frissonnante dans le vent particulièrement froid cette nuit-là. A force de travailler avec Mulder, elle avait petit à petit commencé à faire confiance à son instinct, et celui-ci lui hurlait de toutes ses forces que Fox n'allait pas bien.

            Mal à l'aise, Dana commençait à avoir sérieusement envie de faire demi-tour, lorsque le rayon de sa lampe accrocha soudain un reflet brillant entre deux racines du bord du chemin. Intriguée, elle s'approcha et s'accroupit près de l'objet en question qui s'avéra être un emballage plastifié. Scully se rendit alors compte de ce qui la dérangeait : _je n'ai pas vu une seule ordure dans cette forêt, pas une seule canette abandonnée dans les fourrés._

            Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, elle dégagea l'emballage de sa prison de bois et l'examina plus attentivement. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle reconnu un sachet de graines de tournesols. _C'est la marque préférée de Mulder._ Son coéquipier raffolait de ces petits amuse-gueules, il en gardait toujours un sachet dans sa poche.

            Bien sûr, cet emballage pouvait venir de n'importe qui d'autre, mais Scully était pratiquement certaine que c'était Fox qui l'avait fait tomber. Ce qui amenait une autre question : qu'était-il venu faire de si urgent dans ce bois ? _Où es-tu, bon sang ?_

*****

_            Allez, réfléchissons un peu : je me suis fait attaquer par le Cavalier Sans Tête une première fois avant- hier soir, puis une deuxième fois il y a quelques heures, après avoir suivi deux membres de cette Confrérie des Félins dans la forêt. Celui qui s'appelait Telck semblait être contre moi, mais le dénommé Algol m'a dit de m'enfuir. Quand au Cavalier, il m'a gravement blessé, mais il ne m'a pas décapité, dans aucun des deux cas. Donc il ne me visait pas en particulier. Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il transpercé, dans ce cas ? Et tout ça n'explique pas le fait que je me réveille deux siècles en arrière. Oh, cette migraine…_

            Mulder dodelinait de la tête, secoué rudement à chaque pas que faisait Gunpowder. Appuyé sur l'encolure du cheval, il avait l'impression qu'il allait finir par se laisser glisser de sa selle pour faire une bonne sieste dans les feuilles mortes. Il venait à peine de se réveiller, alors pourquoi était-il si fatigu ? Heureusement, il avait encore assez de présence d'esprit pour dissimuler son arme sous sa chemise : on avait vidé ses poches pendant qu'il était inconscient et il avait perdu jusqu'à sa cravate en cours de route, mais son pistolet automatique était toujours là, caché sous son bras droit.

            Il entendit un bruit sourd sur sa gauche et tourna paresseusement la tête. _Je parie qu'il a encore trébuché._ Un simple coup d'œil lui suffit pour voir qu'Ichabod avait posé un genou à terre d'un air épuisé, pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes. _Gagné._ Gunpowder ralentit, mais il tira avec un hennissement de protestation sur les rênes que tenait l'inspecteur. Vaincu par la force du cheval, Ichabod se releva et recommença à avancer avec un long soupir de résignation.

            _Si je sors de cette forêt vivant, c'est cette bête qui me tuera…_ Une bourrasque de vent glacial transperça sa chemise et il tressaillit violemment. Il arrivait à se retenir et a ne pas claquer des dents, mais il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais eu aussi froid. _Et dire que je me plaignais de la petite brise fraîche qui soufflait à New York…_

            Il n'était pas aussi épuisé que Mulder, mais il commençait à avoir du mal à marcher correctement. A moitié traîné par Gunpowder qui refusait de ralentir, il devait tellement se concentrer sur ses pas pour ne pas tomber qu'il mit un long moment avant d'entendre ce que lui disait Fox :

« Vous voulez échanger, peut-être ?

- Pardon ? dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Vous n'avez pas cessé de marcher depuis tout à l'heure. Remontez sur votre cheval, je peux me débrouiller vous savez. »

            Mulder avait du mal à réaliser qu'il était en train de parler à un homme mort dans la première moitié du 19e siècle, mais il n'avait eu besoin de croire formellement à quelque chose pour en admettre l'existence. _Bizarre, je le voyais plus vieux. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le laisser marcher alors que je me promène gentiment à cheval._ Ichabod fut tenté d'accepter son offre, mais il la déclina d'un signe de tête :

« Vous êtes malade, restez en selle. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour mon confort.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, répondit Mulder avec un faible sourire, vous n'êtes pas tellement plus en forme que moi.

- Peut-être… mais le fait est que je me sens encore capable de marcher jusqu'à Sleepy Hollow, et que c'est ce que je ferai. »

            Mulder ne dit rien, mais il sourit faiblement. _Scully lui serait tombé sur le dos si elle avait été l : elle déteste cette manie qu'ont certaines personnes de faire croire qu'elles vont très bien alors qu'elles sont au bord de l'infarctus._ A cet instant, Mulder oubliait volontairement que selon Dana, il méritait la palme d'or dans cette catégorie.

            Le pied d'Ichabod s'accrocha encore dans une racine et il retomba à genoux pour la quatrième fois. Il essaya de se relever, mais il ne tarda pas à se rendre compte qu'il en était tout simplement incapable. Gunpowder voulut le tirer vers l'avant, mais le jeune inspecteur se contenta de lâcher les rênes. _Jusqu'à Sleepy Hollow, c'est ça ? Pauvre imbécile, tu ne feras pas un pas de plus, et tu le sais._

Mulder se pencha du haut de sa selle d'un air inquiet :

« Inspecteur ? »

            Ichabod ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ignorait qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et que Proxima n'avait eu ni la force ni le temps de combler ce vide. Elle avait paré au plus pressé, à savoir stopper l'hémorragie, en espérant qu'Ichabod récupérerait vite. Quand à Mulder, il avait perdu presque toute son énergie vitale lorsqu'elle avait tenté de le ramener. Là encore, elle n'avait pas pu le régénérer entièrement. Deux causes différentes, mais avec un même résultat : 

« Finalement, vous avez peut-être raison, je ne suis pas très en forme. »

            Mulder descendit de Gunpowder avec effort. Ses jambes fléchirent sous lui lorsqu'il toucha le sol et il se serrait étalé dans les feuilles mortes s'il ne s'était pas retenu à la selle. Ronchonnant pour lui-même, il attrapa Ichabod par le bras droit pour le forcer à se remettre debout.

« Allez, un peu de courage, on ne doit plus être très loin. »

            C'est seulement à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte à quel point l'inspecteur tremblait de froid : sa chemise avait été petit à petit trempée par l'humidité du sous-bois et le vent glacial qui soufflait cette nuit-là avait achevé de rendre le tissu collant et gelé. Mulder se dit alors que ses propres vêtements auraient être dans le même état, puisqu'il avait lui aussi passé la nuit dehors. Mais seul le dos de sa veste était légèrement mouillé, sa chemise était restée sèche et presque chaude. Fox se promis d'y repenser plus tard. _Dès que je serai dans une pièce où la température sera au-dessus de zéro degré, par exemple._

« Enfilez ça. »

            Ichabod leva les yeux et vit que Mulder avait ôté sa veste et la lui tendait. Il fit un geste pour refuser, mais Mulder insista avec un demi-sourire :

« A vous la veste, à moi le cheval, d'accord ? »

            Ichabod céda devant l'argument et attrapa le vêtement avec reconnaissance. La veste était peut-être un peu grande pour lui, mais elle avait le double avantage de le réchauffer un peu et de dissimuler cette obsédante tache de sang qui couvrait la moitié de sa chemise. Il reprit en main les rênes de Gunpowder, considérablement soulagé.

« Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? demanda-t-il alors que Mulder remontait à contrecoeur sur le cheval. Vous ne me connaissez même pas.

- Parce qu'il faut une raison pour aider quelqu'un qui en a besoin, maintenant ? répliqua Mulder en souriant. Rien ne vous obligeait à venir voir si j'allais bien lorsque vous êtes arrivé à l'Arbre des Morts, et vous l'avez pourtant fait. Considérez ça comme un échange. »

            Il lui tendit la main et Ichabod la serra de bon cœur.

_« On m'a volé ma sœur, ne laisse pas partir la tienne._

_- Aide-moi. S'il te plaît. »_

            Tous deux se lâchèrent instantanément et Ichabod fit un pas en arrière. Il avait perdu son sourire et dévisageait Mulder avec un air de totale incompréhension, presque de peur. Fox avait pris lui aussi ce souvenir de rêve de plein fouet et il était resté figé, incapable de détourner son regard stupéfié de celui d'Ichabod. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils pensaient la même chose : _il l'a aussi senti._

*****

            Pour une fois, Algol ne siège pas à la table avec les autres Conseillers. Il est debout devant eux et a fièrement croisé les mains dans son dos. Il sait que les gradins qui l'entourent sont vides, comme il l'a demandé.

« Eh bien, Conseiller Algol, interroge le Grand Conseiller, pourquoi avez-vous exigé que les Treize Conseillers se réunissent en priv ?

- Il y a quelques jours solaires, répond Algol avec naturel, le Conseil a entendu la plainte du Membre Kafel concernant un problème de dépositaires dans le secteur psychique de Sleepy Hollow.

- Algol, cette affaire est close ! intervient l'un des Conseillers.

- De nouveaux éléments me poussent à la rouvrir. Messieurs les Conseillers, au risque de vous heurter, je serai direct : Merikos tente de s'enfuir de sa prison. »

            Un Conseiller semble s'étrangler avec sa langue pendant que deux autres ont un mouvement de recul, l'air estomaqué. Le Grand Conseiller hausse un sourcil :

« Merikos ? Encore cette Prophétie, n'est-ce pas ? »

            Algol acquiesce. _Il a vite compris où je voulais en venir._

« Cependant, ajoute le vieil homme, il me semble avoir déjà assuré à Kafel que sa compagne était la seule qui pourrait être mise en cause par cette Prophétie et qu'elle n'est apparemment pas en mesure de l'accomplir.

- C'est exact, elle est incapable de l'exécuter d'elle-même, assure Algol. Cependant, Merikos pourrait tenter de s'accaparer de force ses capacités… spéciales.

- Ce qui la tuerait, objecte l'un des Conseillers.

- Merikos n'en a strictement rien à faire, réplique Algol. Je suis persuadé que c'est lui qui s'attaque à ses dépositaires en utilisant le Cavalier Sans Tête : il veut l'affaiblir pour pouvoir se servir plus facilement du sang de Fynilos qu'elle porte en elle, tout comme il veut affaiblir son principal protecteur, à savoir Kafel. Et pour l'aider dans cette tâche, il a fait appel à Telck. »

            Autre silence.

« Le polymorphe ? Votre disciple ?

- Ex-disciple, corrige Algol d'un air sombre.

- Veuillez m'excuser, intervient un autre, mais je ne voit pas en quoi Proxima peut intéresser Merikos : nous avons nous-même évalué les forces de cette jeune femme et elle se trouve largement en-dessous du niveau de Fynilos. 

- Elle est exactement à moitié moins puissante, précise Algol. Maintenant, imaginez que Merikos ait trouvé un moyen pour lui faire retrouver cette moitié manquante. Serait-elle toujours incapable d'accomplir la Prophétie ? » 

            Un murmure indigné s'élève parmi les Conseillers et l'un d'eux exprime à haute voix leur pensée commune :

« Ce serait peut-être suffisant pour approcher le niveau de Fynilos, mais il est impossible de renforcer ces pouvoirs, nous avons déjà tenté de…

- Proxima a un frère, coupe alors Algol. Un frère que nous avons complètement ignoré parce qu'il ne manifestait aucune aptitude surnaturelle qui pouvait justifier son entrée dans la Confrérie. Un frère que Merikos a malheureusement retrouvé avant nous. Aujourd'hui, je suis presque certain que c'est lui qui possède l'autre moitié, la puissance qui manque à Proxima pour qu'elle arrive au niveau de son grand-père. »

            L'épais silence qui suit cette déclaration est rompu par le Grand Conseiller lui-même :

« Rappelez-moi le fragment de la Prophétie que nous avons réussi à traduire d'après le code laissé par Polaris. »

            C'est sans la moindre hésitation qu'Algol se met à réciter :

« _Après avoir vaincu Merikos et l'avoir enfermé pour l'éternité dans le Néant, Fynilos le Fondateur est mort en scellant la prison de son ennemi avec son propre sang. Sa fille unique, le cœur brisé par le chagrin, s'est alors enfuie sur Terre. Le jour où elle se décidera à se laisser mourir, elle acceptera d'enfanter, une seule et unique fois, une progéniture qui héritera des pouvoirs de Fynilos._

- Et la suite ? l'encourage le Grand Conseiller en voyant qu'Algol marque une pause.

- Je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas sûr de cette partie…

- Récitez-la tout de même, Algol. »

            Le Conseiller se sent bizarrement mal à l'aise. Il n'aime pas l'éclat qu'a soudainement pris le regard de son supérieur. Néanmoins, il recommence à déclamer sa traduction :

 « _Cet enfant seul sera capable de libérer Merikos ou de le faire disparaître à jamais. Nul n'est capable de prévoir si son pouvoir se basera sur la lumière ou sur l'obscurité, tout comme nul ne peut vraiment assurer qui sera du bon côté et qui sera du mauvais._ »

            Algol ne va pas plus loin, trop troublé pour continuer. Il a l'impression que le regard du Grand Conseiller va le transpercer de part en part s'il continue à le fixer de la sorte. Il se rappelle soudain le pouvoir du vieil homme et il doit retenir un mouvement de recul : _la persuasion._

« On parle d'un enfant unique, n'est-ce pas ? dit le sage avec lenteur.

- Oui, Grand Conseiller, concède Algol. Mais j'ai sentit cet humain se défendre avec une dépense d'énergie absolument incroyable, j'ai un témoin fiable qui…

- La Prophétie ne concerne qu'un seul enfant, le coupe l'autre. Cet enfant est Proxima. Etes-vous certain des pouvoirs développés par celui que vous prétendez être son frère ?

- Oui. »

            Algol voudrait encore leur parler de Mulder, de tout ce qu'il suspecte à propos de Telck, du fait que ce dernier puisse prendre l'apparence d'Ichabod… Mais sans qu'il sache ni quand ni comment, sa confiance envers le Conseil s'est soudainement évaporée. Des années passées auprès du Grand Conseiller, il ne lui reste rien, juste ce regard froid et sans âme qui le gèle jusqu'aux os.

« Dans ce cas, continue le Grand Conseiller d'une voix dépourvue d'émotion, d'après nos critères, cet humain est hors de contrôle, n'est-ce pas ? »

            Algol essaie de se secouer, il ne peut pas laisser dire ça, il sait trop bien ce que ça signifie. Mais il est incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Aucun des autres Conseillers ne dit quoi que ce soit. Tous dévisagent leur supérieur. _Ne le laisse pas prononcer la prochaine phrase, Algol. Ne le laisse pas t'ordonner ça…_

« Vous savez ce qu'il doit advenir des individus hors de contrôle… »

            Oh oui Algol le sait, il le sait trop bien. Le Grand Conseiller achève sur sa lancée, froid, inhumain. Sa voix est presque douloureuse aux oreilles des Conseillers présents.

« Si ses pouvoirs se vérifient encore une fois, Algol, une seule autre fois, tuez-le. Tuez-le lui et tout ceux qui lui sont proches. Et si Proxima, Kafel ou n'importe qui d'autre s'y oppose, tuez-les aussi. »

*****

            Ichabod marchait toujours, les yeux baissés. Il sentait le regard de Mulder peser de temps à autre sur sa nuque, mais il se refusait à lever la tête vers lui. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié la sensation que leur poignée de main lui avait procurée et espérait de toutes ses forces ne plus jamais avoir à la ressentir. Cette impression de totale impuissance, de n'être qu'un spectateur de son propre passé… Pendant une fraction de seconde, la réalité s'était confondue avec un de ces cauchemars qu'il détestait tellement. Il le savait, mais ne pouvait l'expliquer, ce qui le mettait comme d'habitude dans une colère noire.

            Mulder l'observait à la dérobée, essayant en vain de distinguer clairement son visage dans l'obscurité épaisse qui précède l'aurore. Il aurait aimé lui serrer à nouveau la main, mais pas à cause de la vision. Il avait senti quelque chose sur la paume d'Ichabod, de petites imperfections régulières._ Et si je l'avais déjà rencontr ? Et si le garçon de mon rêve…_ Il s'arrêta de lui-même avant de formuler la suite, étourdi devant tout ce que cet idée impliquait. _Plus tard, mon vieux, lorsque tu pourras à nouveau te tenir droit sans risquer de tourner de l'œil à chaque seconde._

« Inspecteur ? appela soudain une voix dans leur dos. Inspecteur Crane ?! »

            Ichabod fit un tel bond qu'il faillit trébucher une fois de plus. Il se retourna en sursaut et eut l'impression qu'il allait défaillir de soulagement en reconnaissant le jeune Masbath qui s'approchait sur sa monture lancée au galop. 

« Nous vous cherchons depuis des heures ! s'exclama le jeune garçon en sautant à terre avant de se précipiter vers Ichabod. Nous vous croyions mort ! »

            Le garçon s'arrêta juste avant de lui sauter au cou, pensant visiblement que ce n'était pas la meilleure manière de montrer qu'il était un jeune adulte responsable. Il ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de lui adresser un gigantesque sourire :

« Vous retrouver aussi près de Sleepy Hollow… Nous n'aurions jamais osé l'espérer. »

            Ichabod perdit son début de sourire :

« Nous ?

- Inspecteur ! s'écria alors la voix de Joseph Van Tassel. Quelle idée de sortir dans votre état, nous avons passé la nuit à sillonner la forêt.

- Trop aimable, grimaça Ichabod. 

- Katrina s'inquiétait beaucoup, monsieur. »

            Mulder vit le visage de son compagnon changer radicalement d'expression au nom de Katrina :

« Comment va-t-elle ?

- Très bien, rassurez-vous, répondit Joseph à la place de Masbath. Elle nous attend au manoir. »

            D'un côté, Ichabod était soulagé de la savoir en sécurité, mais de l'autre… L'air orgueilleux qui ornait le visage de Joseph ne lui plaisait pas du tout, mais vraiment pas du tout. Masbath sembla deviner ses pensées et lui assura avec sérieux :

« Elle s'est fait un sang d'encre pour vous, inspecteur. Vous lui avez vraiment fait peur cette fois. Elle serait venue à pied si on lui avait interdit l'accès aux chevaux, mais elle a finalement accepté de rester dans sa chambre, pour sa propre sécurité. Accepté à contrecoeur, bien entendu. »

            Le jeune homme lui accorda l'un de ses rares vrais sourires. _Merci._ Légèrement désappointé par la réponse rassurante du jeune Masbath, Joseph détourna la tête en accordant cette petite victoire à Ichabod. C'est alors seulement qu'il remarqua la présence de Mulder, qui n'était pas loin de s'endormir sur le dos de Gunpowder :

« A qui ai-je l'honneur, monsieur ? »

            Fox se redressa d'un air ensommeillé. Il fut tenté de se présenter en temps qu'agent spécial, mais il se retint au dernier moment : _si je suis bien en 1800, je risque de m'attirer d'avantage d'ennuis que d'aide._

« Fox Mulder. J'aimerais pouvoir vous en dire plus, mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment je me suis retrouvé ici. _(Ce qui n'est pas loin de la vérité.)_

- Il dit vrai, intervint Ichabod en voyant les yeux de Joseph. Et je vous prierai de ne pas être trop rude avec lui, la nuit a été longue pour tout le monde. »

            Joseph soutint son regard sans ciller : _mais c'est qu'il veut la guerre…_ Bien qu'épuisé, Ichabod se sentait incroyablement déterminé face à cet homme qui le méprisait et ne cessait de regarder Katrina à la dérobée. _Je vais certainement le regretter, mais je ne le supporte pas._  Masbath s'interposa avant que la situation ne s'envenime et fit approcher son cheval :

« Tenez inspecteur, il faut rentrer maintenant. Vous avez une mine affreuse…

- Un serviteur n'a pas à faire ce genre de remarques, jeune Masbath, dit durement Joseph. Il serait temps d'apprendre à vous conduire correctement. »

            Masbath baissa la tête en serrant les dents, mais Ichabod foudroya Joseph du regard. Il se hissa de son mieux sur la selle de la monture du garçon et répliqua sèchement :

« Je ne vois pas en quoi le comportement de Masbath peut vous importer.

- Vous devriez vous soucier d'avantage des manières de vos domestiques, inspecteur. Je dis cela dans votre intérêt.

- Ayez l'obligeance de me laisser gérer mon intérêt comme je l'entends, répondit Ichabod avant d'adresser un signe de remerciement au jeune Masbath. Merci David… »

            Le garçon rougit presque de plaisir en s'entendant appeler par son prénom et Mulder ne put s'empêcher de sourire : _bien joué, inspecteur Crane_. Bloodshed, l'étalon de Joseph, renâcla alors d'un air mécontent, répondant à la crispation qu'il sentait chez son cavalier. Fox le dévisagea du coin de l'œil et s'aperçut que ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur les rênes. _C'est un impulsif, lui._

            En effet, Joseph bouillait intérieurement : _je le cherche pendant toute la nuit pour le retrouver à bout de forces aux aurores, et voilà que ce petit présomptueux me donne des leçons ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que Katrina accepte de se laisser approchée par un minable comme lui... Mais je lui ferai comprendre qu'elle vaut mieux, qu'elle a droit à un vrai fiancé. Un homme comme moi, par exemple. _

            Ichabod fit pivoter son cheval en tentant d'ignorer le regard meurtrier de Joseph. Il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué, usé par cette nuit de cauchemar. Il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer au manoir et retrouver Katrina. Plus rien d'autre n'importait, ni son enquête un peu oubliée, ni son épaule miraculeusement guérie. Quoique, tout le monde n'était pas de cet avis.

« Inspecteur, dit soudain Joseph en fronçant les sourcils, je croyais que vous ne pouviez plus vous servir de votre bras… »

            Il y eut un moment de flottement et Masbath remarqua à son tour qu'Ichabod tenait ses rênes des deux mains. Le jeune homme détourna le regard et referma sa veste d'un geste vif, espérant qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué l'état de sa chemise.

« Le médecin a dû se tromper, répondit-il sèchement. Je vais bien, je vous assure. »

            Mulder eut un autre petit sourire. _Il ment très mal._ Joseph et Masbath semblaient du même avis, mais ils n'insistèrent pas. Le cousin Van Tassel fit avancer son cheval d'un coup de talon et dépassa Ichabod en le bousculant légèrement au passage. Le jeune inspecteur serra les dents, mais il ne trouva rien à répliquer et dut se contenter de suivre Joseph. Masbath s'assura que Mulder parvenait à maîtriser Gunpowder seul avant de retourner marcher auprès du cheval d'Ichabod.

_« Aide-le et je te tue. »_

            Fox se retourna brusquement sur sa selle, mais le chemin était désert. Les autres continuaient d'avancer sans paraître avoir entendu. Après quelques secondes, Mulder allait se décider à repartir, lorsqu'une silhouette fantomatique traversa son champ de vision. Gunpowder renâcla et se mit à reculer de lui-même, inquiet de voir les autres cavaliers s'éloigner. Mulder le retint, scrutant les ténèbres d'un air inquiet. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à voir. Rien que des arbres noirs et tordus penchés sur le chemin vide et silencieux.

**************************************************************************


	14. Menaces ou conseils?

**_M'énerve cet informatique, m'énerve… Pardon pour le délai, j'ai vraiment eu des problèmes de traitement de texte ces derniers temps (sainte patience). Au fait, merci à Tarahiriel et Amy pour les reviews (c'est banal comme phrase, mais au moins c'est véridique)…_**

****

_***************************************_

_Chapitre 14 :_

            _Six heures qu'il a disparu. Quatre depuis que Joseph est parti le chercher. C'est trop long. Il lui est forcément arrivé quelque chose._ Accoudée à la fenêtre de la chambre d'Ichabod, Katrina essayait en vain de penser à autre chose. Elle avait l'habitude de s'inquiéter pour son fiancé lorsqu'il la quittait aux premières lueurs du jour pour aller se perdre dans les rues de New York, mais ici, dans cette vallée… Elle y avait grandi, elle connaissait tout des légendes et des mystères de sa ville, alors qu'Ichabod avait détesté Sleepy Hollow dès la première fois où il y avait mis les pieds. Trop de mystères, trop d'irrationalité.

            Katrina laissa son regard s'égarer dans la chambre et elle sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle vit le livre qui était tombé sur le sol, près du bureau : **_Un recueil de charmes et sortilèges pour communiquer avec le monde des esprits_**. Elle ramassa le petit volume avec un vague sourire en effleurant la balle de pistolet qui y était profondément enfoncée. Ichabod n'avait jamais accepté de jeter ce livre, ou même seulement d'en extraire cette balle destinée à le tuer. Bon gré mal gré, ce petit cadeau de Katrina lui avait sauvé la vie, il avait fini par s'y attacher.

            Elle reposait le livre sur le bureau lorsqu'elle remarqua autre chose : un bol était posé sur l'angle du meuble, mais elle ne se rappelait pas s'en être servi pour préparer son remède. Il ne restait qu'un peu de liquide clair au fond du récipient et Katrina le porta à son nez avec méfiance. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, mais elle était certaine que ce n'était pas celle de son médicament.

« Quelque chose d'intéressant, mademoiselle ? »

            Katrina sursauta en entendant la voix de Marshall s'élever brusquement dans son dos. Accoudé à la cheminée, son éternel sourire au coin des lèvres, le journaliste la dévisageait avec attention.

« Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir invité à entrer, monsieur, se reprit Katrina avec une pointe d'agacement et en reposant discrètement le bol.

- Oh, je suis un rustre, vous vous en doutez bien, répondit Marshall sans bouger d'un pouce. Mais je me préoccupais tout de même à votre sujet : seule avec vos idées noires…

- Merci de votre attention, dit doucement Katrina, mais je peux vous assurer que ma propre compagnie me suffit largement.

- Vous en avez l'habitude, je sais, reprit Marshall de sa voix lente et tranquille. La fille unique d'un riche propriétaire terrien ne doit pourtant pas manquer de prétendants. Vous avez été très chanceuse que l'inspecteur Crane se trouve là lors de la mort de votre ancien fiancé... Comment s'appelait-il, déj ? Brom Van Brunt, n'est-ce pas ? »

            Katrina fronça les sourcils et regarda le journaliste plus attentivement, comme on observe un serpent qu'on a tout d'abord pris pour une inoffensive vieille branche.

« Qu'essayez-vous d'insinuer, monsieur Marshall ? Vous ignorez tout de ma relation avec Brom.

- Les informations sont faciles à trouver lorsqu'on sait où chercher, répliqua l'autre d'un air goguenard. 

- Ma vie privée ne vous intéresse en rien, dit sèchement Katrina.

- Non, bien évidemment. Mais je trouvais simplement étranges les circonstances de la mort de monsieur Van Brunt.

- Il a été assassiné par le Cavalier Sans Tête. Ichabod…

- Tiens, vous faites bien de me le rappeler, fit alors remarquer Marshall. L'inspecteur Crane a été blessé lors de cette attaque, n'est-ce pas ? »

            Katrina ne répondit pas. Elle aimait de moins en moins le regard que le journaliste posait sur elle et commençait à se rapprocher insensiblement de la porte.

« Etrange, poursuivit Marshall comme pour lui-même. Le Cavalier est réputé pour avoir toujours éliminé toutes ses victimes, sans leur laisser la moindre chance. Pourtant, votre fiancé est toujours bien vivant. De plus, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un guérir d'un hématome aussi vite que lui… Vous avez remarqué, n'est-ce pas ? Son œil droit…

- Je refuse d'en entendre d'avantage ! s'exclama alors Katrina en ouvrant la porte avec colère. Veuillez me laisser, je vous prie. »

            Marshall lui répondit d'un air moqueur avant de faire mine de sortir en haussant les épaules. Mais au moment il passait devant elle, il fit soudain volte-face et la plaqua contre le mur, l'immobilisant au niveau des coudes. Katrina ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais le souffle du journaliste dans son oreille l'en empêcha sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi.

« Allez-y, jouez votre rôle de bonne petite fiancée, lui chuchota-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Mais nous savons vous et moi que l'inspecteur Crane n'est pas tout à fait normal. Et nous savons également, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, que les bruits courent vite dans cette vallée, tout comme les accusations de sorcellerie. Méfiez-vous de lui. Vous savez que j'ai raison. »

            Katrina tressaillit violemment et parvint à se dégager des bras de Marshall. Celui-ci sourit à nouveau en la voyant reculer de trois pas tremblants.

« Sortez de cette chambre, ordonna-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Sortez, ou je hurle.

- Ce n'est pas dans votre intérêt. Vous êtes libre de ne pas m'apprécier, mais écoutez mon conseil : l'homme avec lequel vous vous apprêtez à partager votre vie n'est pas celui que vous croyez. »

            Il sortit dans le couloir avant de la regarder une dernière fois :

« Il est trop chanceux. Le Cavalier aurait dû le tuer. La balle enfoncée dans le livre que je vois là-bas aurait dû le tuer. Le coup qui lui a fait cet œil poché aurait dû le tuer. C'est parce que vous en avez conscience que vous êtes si inquiète. Vous êtes certaine qu'il reviendra vivant, et c'est bien cette certitude qui vous préoccupe. »

            Il referma la porte, l'air profondément satisfait de lui-même. Katrina s'assit lentement sur son lit, essayant tant bien que mal de réguler sa respiration trop rapide. Cet homme lui avait fait peur, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait aimé l'avouer. _D'où tient-il toutes ces informations ? Personne ne savait pour le livre, personne n'a jamais su à part Ichabod, Masbath et moi. Personne._

*****

            Algol frappe à la porte avec une certaine appréhension. Il sait qu'il va devoir s'expliquer, mais il n'aime pas ça, il n'aime vraiment pas ça. Le battant s'entrouvre et il croise le regard bleu-vert de Linear. La jeune femme semble hésiter, puis elle ouvre la porte en grand. Algol entre avec un signe de tête reconnaissant.

            La chambre est toujours aussi chaude et confortable, bien que plongée dans la pénombre. Kafel se tourne vers le Conseiller en l'entendant entrer. Il a l'air presque méfiant à présent et Algol doit retenir un soupir de lassitude :

« Je suis navré de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Comment va-t-elle ? »

            Il vient de désigner Proxima, allongée sur le dos dans son lit. Elle est toujours inconsciente et la main que caresse doucement Kafel reste froide et inerte entre ses doigts. Le jeune homme a un petit rire nerveux et dépose un baiser tremblant sur le front de sa compagne. Elle ne réagit pas.

« A votre avis, Algol ? répond-il d'une voix creuse. Vous savez tout de ce qui se passe depuis le début de cette affaire, non ?

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, Kafel, murmure le Conseiller en se postant doucement derrière lui. J'en sais à peine plus que vous.

- Alors pourquoi ne nous dites-vous rien ? crie presque l'autre en se redressant brusquement. Proxima ne serait peut-être pas entre la vie et la mort si vous aviez consenti plus tôt à nous tenir au courant de vos affaires ! En fait, ajoute-t-il en saisissant soudain le col d'Algol, toute cette situation joue en votre faveur, n'est-ce pas ? Répondez ! »

            Linear s'interpose entre les deux hommes et repousse sèchement Kafel :

« Lâche-le. Tu n'arriveras à rien en le tabassant, insiste-t-elle en le forçant à lâcher le Conseiller silencieux. Laisse-le s'expliquer. »

            Le jeune homme se rassoit sur le lit d'un air rageur, non sans fusiller Algol du regard. Ce dernier se décide enfin à réagir :

« Vous avez le droit d'être en colère.

- Un peu que j'ai le droit ! explose à nouveau Kafel. Si vous ne m'aviez pas retenu dans les bois tout à l'heure, si vous m'aviez autorisé à la suivre, je n'aurais pas laissé Proxima se mettre dans cet état ! Sans dépositaire récent, c'était inévitable qu'elle s'épuise plus qu'elle ne le devait ! C'était du suicide !

- Kafel, calme-toi, intervient encore Linear. Tu n'aurais rien pu empêcher.

- Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu n'en as pas trouvé le courage que j'aurais suivi ton exemple ! crache-t-il vers elle. Tu es sa meilleure amie, tu aurais dû l'arrêter ! TU AURAIS DU LE FAIRE !

- KAFEL ! crie à son tour Algol. CA SUFFIT ! »

            Pendant une seconde, le Conseiller pense que le jeune homme va le frapper. Mais Kafel retient son poing et fini par le fourrer au fond de sa poche, tremblant de rage contenue. Linear semble plus calme, mais Algol sent bien qu'elle est tout aussi furieuse que son ami. Il prend une profonde inspiration et dit avec autorit :

« Maintenant Kafel, vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous calmer et de m'écouter. Je me suis conduit comme un imbécile et je reconnais que c'est passablement de ma faute si Proxima est dans cet état. Mais si vous lui aviez interdit de se servir une dernière fois de ses pouvoirs, vous savez tout aussi bien que moi qu'il y aurait eu un mort.

- Un mortel, lâche Kafel avec un mépris avoué. Un pauvre humain bâtard de démon.

- C'est exactement ce qu'est votre compagne, réplique Algol en sentant sa propre colère lui monter à la tête. 

- N'insultez pas Proxima, gronde Kafel.

- Je ne l'insulte pas, je dis la vérit ! explose le Conseiller. Vous-même avez été humain autrefois, comme nous tous ! Vous feriez mieux de vous en rappeler ! »

            Le coup de poing de Kafel ne lui fait pas aussi mal qu'il s'y attendait, peut-être parce qu'il l'a évité en grande partie. Mais il réalise qu'un peu de sang coule sur sa joue. Il n'a aucun mal à voir la patte de tigre qui termine maintenant le bras de Kafel. Celui-ci lui adresse un regard brûlant de rage avant de lui bondir à la gorge, les griffes sorties. 

            Linear fait un geste désespéré pour l'arrêter, mais elle s'écarte avec stupeur lorsqu'Algol repousse la charge du jeune homme et l'envoie contre le mur. Le souffle coupé, Kafel ne voit même pas le Conseiller se déplacer. Avant même d'avoir réalisé ce qui se passe, il sent des griffes de lynx contre sa gorge et son regard plonge dans les pupilles de félin en colère d'Algol.

« Ne vous avisez plus jamais de m'attaquer de la sorte, gronde le Conseiller en découvrant légèrement les crocs et en détachant les syllabes. Plus jamais, vous m'avez compris, Kafel ? »

            Le jeune homme ne peut que hocher la tête. _Il est… terrifiant…_ Linear a aussi armé ses doigts de griffes, mais elle sent qu'elle est incapable de s'en servir. La tension qui se dégage d'Algol lui rappelle enfin qui il est réellement : un des plus anciens membres de la Confrérie, quelqu'un qui a connu Fynilos en personne. Il est reconnu comme un sage pacifique, mais c'est également un des meilleurs guerriers qu'elle connaisse. Ils ont eu tort de l'oublier.

            Algol finit par relâcher la pression sur la gorge de Kafel et par s'écarter. Ses yeux redeviennent normaux tandis que ses armes naturelles disparaissent aussi vite qu'elles sont apparues. Kafel se détend légèrement et baisse les yeux pour dissimuler son soulagement.

« Pardonnez-moi, dit doucement le Conseiller. Je ne m'énerve pas aussi facilement d'habitude. 

- Vous auriez pu tuer Telck, la dernière fois, fait remarquer Kafel. Lorsqu'il vous a piégé dans la forêt, je suis certain que vous auriez pu le tuer sans le moindre effort. Vous pourriez même battre le Cavalier s'il le fallait : pourquoi avoir failli vous laisser assassiner ?

- On n'élimine pas si facilement un de ses anciens disciples, n'est-ce pas Conseiller ? répond Linear. Vous n'êtes pas assez mauvais pour ça. Et vous n'auriez pas tué Kafel non plus, à l'instant. »

            Algol rit doucement :

« Touché, mademoiselle. Commettre un meurtre est quelque chose qui me dégoûte à un point inimaginable. Mais ne vous méprenez pas sur mon compte : j'ai déjà pris des vies, Linear. Et c'est pour éviter d'avoir à recommencer que j'ai essayé de convaincre le Conseil que nous devons prendre soin de Proxima et de son frère.

- Qu'ont-ils dit ? »

            Algol semble les jauger à tour de rôle pendant deux longues secondes, comme s'il voulait être vraiment sûr qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. _La question serait plutôt : est-ce que je peux me permettre de ne pas leur faire confiance ?_ Il leur raconte alors le déroulement exact de l'entretien, y compris le contenu de la Prophétie. Il va également les mettre au courant de l'ordre meurtrier qu'il a reçu, mais il décide au dernier moment de ne pas le faire : j'ai besoin d'eux pour la suite. _Comment pourraient-ils encore me côtoyer en sachant que j'ai le droit de les tuer s'il le faut ?_

« Je ne comprend pas, avoue Kafel en regardant Proxima d'un air songeur. Comment peut-elle avoir un frère si la Prophétie précise bien qu'elle est enfant unique ?

- Je ne suis sûr de rien, répond Algol, mais il y a certainement quelque chose qui ne s'est pas passé comme prévu dans ce que Polaris a prédit. »

            Il marque une pause avant d'enchaîner lentement :

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas dans cette histoire. Certains détails… Comment se fait-il que Telck puisse prendre l'apparence d'Ichabod, par exemple ? Et pourquoi Merikos tenait-il à s'encombrer du Hessois pour commettre ses meurtres ? Il a dû trouver un mortel qui acceptait de mettre son âme à disposition, mais c'est vraiment se compliquer la vie.

- S'il voulait tuer cet inspecteur, intervient Kafel, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas déjà fait ? Je veux dire, lorsque c'était encore un gamin ? C'est ce que j'aurais fait, moi.

- Merikos n'a dû le retrouver que très récemment, explique Algol. Autant Proxima était bien protégée parce qu'elle était connu dans la Confrérie, autant Ichabod était en sécurité parce qu'il était absolument inintéressant pour nous au premier regard. De plus, il faut des circonstances bien particulières pour que leurs pouvoirs se révèlent.

- Lorsque l'autre est en danger… »

            Les deux hommes regardent Linear avec surprise. Elle continue sur sa lancée sans leur prêter beaucoup d'attention :

« La première fois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange, c'est lorsqu'Ichabod a retenu le bras du Cavalier sans Tête alors qu'il allait attaquer Proxima. Ensuite, le massacre des loups a commencée quand l'un d'entre eux a essayé de nous tuer, l'inspecteur et moi. Puis Ichabod s'est réveillé et a foudroyé la bête qui avait réussi à prendre Proxima à revers. A la base, c'était pour s'entraider, j'en suis certaine.

- C'est certainement leur côté… humain, fait remarquer Kafel en essayant de ne pas trop trébucher sur le mot « humain ».

- Dans ce cas, je peux t'assurer que ce côté sensible se fait rapidement très discret, reprend Linear avec un vague frisson. Tu aurais vu leurs yeux… Non seulement ils faisaient un carnage, mais en plus, je crois bien que ça leur faisait plaisir.

- Ce sont les descendants de Fynilos, murmure Algol. Le fondateur de la Confrérie était loin d'être un enfant de cœur, vous savez. C'était un démon. Un véritable démon qui ne valait pas beaucoup mieux que Merikos lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle de ses émotions. »

*****

            La première chose que vit Scully en ouvrant les yeux, c'était son réveil qui affichait fièrement ses chiffres rouge vif. _Déjà 6h30 ?_ Il faisait encore très noir dehors, même si on distinguait une vague lueur grise sur l'horizon est. Dana se redressa en baillant et resta quelques secondes assise au bord de son lit, le regard encore flou de sommeil.

            Puis elle repassa dans sa mémoire le film de sa nuit : quatre heures de randonnée dans les bois du Ponant sans avoir trouvé aucune autre trace de Mulder que son paquet de graines. Epuisant et très, très frustrant. Elle se leva avec un soupir pour aller jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de son coéquipier, mais elle était vide, comme elle s'y attendait.

            _Je me demande dans quel pétrin cet imbécile s'est encore fourré._ Scully glissa un regard par la fenêtre de sa propre chambre et sentit le peu de bonne humeur qu'elle avait réussi à conserver s'évanouir dans la brume matinale, aussi sûrement que les maisons de Sleepy Hollow dont elle ne voyait que les toits en contrebas. Au-delà de la rivière, elle distingua vaguement la bibliothèque entre deux lambeaux de coton gris. Rien ne bougeait dans la vallée noyée de brouillard.

            Alors que Dana s'était finalement décidée à s'habiller, son regard accrocha une forme blanche posée sur ses vêtements soigneusement pliés. Elle s'approcha légèrement et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un morceau de papier. _C'est certainement le mot d'avertissement que Mulder a trouvé dans sa poche._ Mais elle vit rapidement qu'elle se trompait. A sa grande surprise, les quelques lignes griffonnées à la va-vite étaient de la main de Fox :

**_            Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne suis pas parti très loin. Seulement, je ne peux pas revenir tout de suite. Continue l'enquête de ton côté et fait très attention à toi. Méfie-toi de Peter Van Tassel. Et pas de crise de somnambulisme en mon absence, hein ?_**

            La dernière phrase ne la fit pas rire. Il y avait quelque chose de trop crispé, de trop peu naturel dans ce mot. Pourquoi avoir déposé ce papier là alors qu'il aurait pu la réveiller et lui parler directement ? C'était bien plus son genre que de jouer les messagers de l'ombre. Et pourquoi devait-elle se méfier du bibliothécaire ? _Mulder, qu'as-tu encore fait ?_

*****

            Le bouillard était un élément incontournable à Sleepy Hollow. Il se cantonnait généralement à la vallée et aux lisières des bois du Ponant, mais il lui arrivait également de s'infiltrer entre les arbres jusqu'au cœur de la forêt, comme cette nuit-là. La brume coulait sur le sol en épaisses volutes grises qui semblaient se faire plus présentes au fur et à mesure que les chevaux s'éloignaient des bois.

            Mulder n'avait jamais vraiment repoussé l'idée des voyages dans le temps, mais il préférait encore la laisser au domaine de la science-fiction. Et alors même qu'Ichabod l'avait informé de la date avec clarté, alors même qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer les vêtements d'époque de ceux qui chevauchaient à côté de lui, alors même qu'il les avait entendu utiliser un langage depuis longtemps passé de mode, Fox avait toujours eu le vague espoir que ce ne soit qu'une vaste (et mauvaise) blague. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit ce qu'était devenue la ville de Sleepy Hollow.

            La route avait toujours le même tracé, mais elle était passée du bitume à la terre battue. Mulder reconnu avec stupeur certaines maisons, toujours debout en 1996, mais il est vrai en bien plus mauvais état que celles qu'il avait à présent sous les yeux. Il croisa le regard suspicieux d'un paysan qui soignait déjà ses poules à cette heure matinale et il se remémora les yeux identiques qu'il avait vus aux fenêtres lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés en ville, lui et Scully. _Au moins, les habitants n'ont pas changé leurs critères d'accueil…_

            Alors qu'il remarquait la silhouette d'une église blanchie à la chaux sur sa droite et que Joseph s'avançait vers le pont couvert qui lui faisait face, Mulder réalisa soudain qu'Ichabod avait fait stopper sèchement son cheval. 

            Les épaules voûtées par la fatigue, l'inspecteur regardait tour à tour l'église et le pont, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à décider d'aller plus loin. Il tremblait, mais ce n'était plus seulement de froid. Masbath attrapa la bride de son cheval et le fit redémarrer de force :

« C'est le seul chemin, monsieur. Venez, nous sommes presque arrivés. »

            Alors que les trois montures s'engageait sous le pont, leurs sabots se mirent à résonner sur les planches de bois, provoquant des échos monstrueux qui remontait jusqu'au toit. Joseph tourna un instant la tête et interpella Ichabod :

« Vous devriez vous réjouir, inspecteur : nous sommes pratiquement arrivés.

- Je connais la configuration de la ville, merci bien, répliqua Ichabod. Je sais où nous sommes… »

            Joseph se détourna dédaigneusement et Mulder en profita pour observer encore une fois Ichabod à la dérobée. Son état s'était dégradé de manière alarmante depuis qu'il était remonté en selle, et l'arrivée à Sleepy Hollow semblait lui avoir porté le coup de grâce : il restait sans aucune réaction mise à part sa réponse à Joseph, laissant Masbath conduire le cheval à sa place. Pour la première fois, Mulder se fit la réflexion qu'il faisait peur à voir tellement il avait l'air épuisé.

            En fait, Ichabod avait du mal à savoir s'il était vraiment heureux de revenir encore une fois dans cette ville. Il n'était plus perdu, son épaule guérie ne le faisait plus souffrir, mais… Lydia, par exemple, le dérangeait. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser son visage de son esprit ou à se défaire de sa voix, de ces reproches qu'elle ne lui avait jamais faits mais qu'il avait abondamment imaginés au fil des années. _Après tout, je l'ai abandonnée._

            Puis le pont couvert était apparu, avec son flot de souvenirs qu'Ichabod aurait préféré effacer à jamais de sa mémoire. _Ils résonnent bien ces sabots, _sifflait une petite voix dans son crâne._ On dirait presque que quelqu'un marche sur le toit, tu ne trouves pas ? Quelqu'un sans tête, quelqu'un avec une grande épée qui te barrera la route en arrivant au bout du pont et qui te transpercera de part en part, comme la dernière fois. Tu te rappelles de la brûlure ? Tu te rappelles de la lame enfoncée profondément dans ta chair, transperçant la peau de ton dos ? Tu te rappelles ?_

            Ichabod ferma les yeux avec un gémissement et il se serait certainement évanoui si Masbath ne lui avait pas saisi le coude avec fermet :

« On arrive, monsieur. Essayez au moins de tenir jusque là… Joseph nous regarde. »

            Il avait touché une corde sensible dont Ichabod lui-même ignorait la présence jusqu'à présent. Le jeune homme trouva encore un peu de fierté à rassembler et il se releva légèrement sur son cheval. Masbath sourit pour lui-même : _vous avez toujours été un peu trop orgueilleux, inspecteur Crane._ Il ne su cependant jamais à quel point Ichabod fut soulagé de ne voir aucune silhouette décapitée tombée du toit alors qu'ils dépassaient le pont.

*****

            Katrina attendait à la fenêtre du salon depuis près d'une demi-heure lorsqu'elle les vit arriver. Elle bondit littéralement hors de son siège, courant hors de la maison sans même prendre un foulard au passage et s'attirant les regards outrés de quelques vieilles domestiques (qui ne se firent néanmoins pas prier pour la suivre sur le perron). 

            Mulder vit avec surprise cette jeune fille dévaler la pente en courant avec une habilité extraordinaire dans sa longue robe. Elle bondit littéralement par-dessus une petite botte foin et Fox retint un sifflement admiratif. _Avec tout ce tissu sur le dos, je m'étale immédiatement, moi._

            Ichabod était descendu de cheval, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Il était toujours aussi fatigué, mais revoir sa fiancée alors qu'il avait cru la perdre à jamais avait quelque chose de délicieusement réconfortant.

            Katrina n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres lorsqu'elle lui lança :

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! »

            Et avant que n'importe qui ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces. Ichabod eut un mouvement de recul, la joue en feu et l'air presque plus stupéfait que les trois autres _: mais elle est folle ?!_ Il aurait certainement bégayé quelque chose si elle ne s'était pas jetée à son cou dans la foulée pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça, répéta-t-elle en le serrant à l'étrangler. Plus jamais, tu m'entends ? »

            Incapable d'articuler un son après l'enchaînement de la gifle et du baiser, Ichabod ne pu que refermer ses bras autour d'elle, savourant le contact de sa peau douce et chaude. Mulder et Masbath essayaient de ne pas trop montrer qu'ils étaient écroulés de rire. Même si en réfléchissant bien la situation n'avait rien de drôle.

« Seigneur, tu es gelé, murmura Katrina. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de… »

            Elle s'interrompit en voyant l'état de sa chemise, déchirée et pleine de sang mal dissimulé par sa veste. Son regard glissa sur l'épaule d'Ichabod avant de se fixer sur le bras droit, celui qu'il avait passé autour d'elle. Puis elle leva les yeux et l'interrogea silencieusement : _que t'est-il arriv ?_

            Ichabod secoua la tête : _pas maintenant._ Katrina approuva d'un signe avant de l'embrasser avec légèreté. Il avait un goût de sang sur les lèvres.

« Je vous avais dit que je le ramènerais, intervint Joseph. Vous voyez, vous n'aviez pas de souci à vous faire. »

            Masbath lui lança un regard appuyé (_et ta conversation avec Marshall, alors ?_), mais il ne le vit pas. Katrina lâcha Ichabod à regret pour se tourner vers son cousin :

« Vous avez été très long, Joseph, mais il est vrai que je vous dois des excuses… et des remerciements. »

            Un cheval piaffa dans son dos avec un bruit sourd et elle en profita pour s'interrompre. Cette situation ne lui plaisait guère, même si ses paroles étaient honnêtes. C'est alors que Mulder lui effleura l'épaule avec un raclement de gorge :

« Euh… je crois que vous feriez bien de vous occupez de l'inspecteur… il n'a pas l'air bien. »

            Katrina se retourna deux secondes trop tard : définitivement vaincu par la fatigue et le soulagement, Ichabod venait de s'évanouir en travers du chemin, les bras en croix. Masbath leva les yeux au ciel en retenant un soupir de lassitude : _et dire que j'ai eu la naïveté de croire qu'il rentrerait au manoir sur ses jambes, pour une fois…_

**************************************************************************


	15. Excuse moi

**_Beaucoup de cauchemars dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira… Tarahiriel, merci pour les reviews, mais je ne céderai pas à ton odieux chantage ! )_**

****

**_**************************_**

_Chapitre 15 :_

            La tension qui s'est installée entre Kafel et Algol commence à devenir franchement insupportable quand le Conseiller se décide à sortir de la chambre. Proxima n'a toujours pas reprit conscience, même si elle a récupéré un peu de la fantastique quantité d'énergie qu'elle a dépensée. Lorsqu'Algol les quitte après avoir adressé un dernier regard à la jeune femme, ni Kafel ni Linear ne font le moindre geste pour le retenir.

            Il ferme doucement la porte derrière-lui, les yeux baissés. _Ce n'est pas de ma faute, elle devait sauver Mulder, sinon…_ Il s'arrête au milieu du couloir désert. _Sinon quoi ? Il n'y a que toi qui en aurais été affligé, Fox n'a rien à voir avec la Prophétie, c'est un hasard si…_ Algol secoue la tête : s'il y a bien un endroit où le hasard n'existe pas, c'est à la Confrérie des Félins. Il y a une logique dans tous ces évènements, depuis la mort de Sheridan à la noirceur du Grand Conseiller, mais Algol est incapable de comprendre laquelle.

            Il s'appuie contre le mur pour réfléchir un peu à la conduite qu'il se doit de tenir. Il n'a pas tout dit à Kafel et Linear, non seulement à propos de son autorisation de tuer, mais également à propos de ses propres pouvoirs. _S'ils savaient que je suis un manipulateur de souvenirs… s'ils savaient que je peux non seulement ramener à la surface des choses oubliées, mais également vider toute  une mémoire si je le veux…_ C'est toujours le même problème : ils ne lui feraient plus confiance. Et sans cette confiance, jamais il ne pourra empêcher Merikos de se délivrer de sa prison inexistante.

            Sentant qu'il va devenir fou s'il reste encore longtemps sans rien faire, Algol ferme les yeux et se concentre. Il comprend ce qu'il doit faire lorsqu'il sent que Mulder et Ichabod dorment tous les deux. _Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas le choix…_

*****

_            Fox sent son estomac se serrer lorsqu'il réalise où il se trouve. Il essaie de se débattre, il veut se rappeler qu'il rêve, qu'il ne fait que rêver… Mais ses souvenirs s'effilochent et le laissent seul et impuissant, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Sauf regarder._

_            Il est assis dans la calèche, dos au conducteur. A côté d'un homme vêtu de noir qui ne lui a pas jeté un seul regard depuis qu'ils sont partis de l'église. En face des deux enfants qu'il a l'impression de connaître depuis des années sans les avoir jamais rencontré._

_            Ichabod resserre un peu plus ses doigts autour de la main de Lydia lorsqu'il sent le regard de son père peser sur lui. Un long frémissement descend le long de son bras et sa sœur tourne la tête vers lui. Elle a cessé de pleurer, mais son regard en est resté comme éteint. Ichabod baisse la tête tellement ces yeux lui rappelle ceux de sa mère. Toujours étincelants et pleins d'amour, sauf la dernière fois qu'il les a vu. A travers cette fente dans le sarcophage de pierre._

_« Laisse ta sœur tranquille. Elle sera très bien dans ce couvent. Je t'y aurais également inscrit si tu n'avais pas été aussi stupide et borné. Tu dois vraiment être idiot pour ne pas savoir aligner trois phrases à ton âge. »_

_            Ichabod se raidit et serre son poing libre autour du bandage improvisé qui empêche sa paume de trop saigner. Lydia passe un bras protecteur autour de lui. _

_« Il n'est pas stupide. Maman disait toujours… »_

_            Une claque l'interrompt et la rejette sur le côté. Ichabod la retient et l'empêche de peu d'aller percuter la portière. Fox fais un bond instinctif en arrière pour s'éloigner du prêtre qui a blêmi de rage. _

_« N'évoque plus sa mémoire avant la fin du deuil ! Appelle-la « mère », comme tous les enfants normaux, tu m'as compris ?! Elle était ridicule en tolérant qu'on la nomme avec autant de niaiserie. A chaque crime son châtiment : elle a eu le sien, je vous interdis de jamais penser le contraire ! »_

_            Lydia se blottit avec terreur dans les bras de son frère. Ichabod dévisage son père avec une horreur grandissante. C'est alors que Fox aperçoit les marques sur son visage. Les deux claques de la sacristie ont bien entendu laissé de belles traces rouges sur la joue d'Ichabod, mais ce ne sont pas les seules. Un hématome violacé qui suit le trajet de toute sa mâchoire inférieure. Une entaille à peine cicatrisée qui part de sa tempe pour se perdre dans ses cheveux. Une ancienne marque en forme de boucle de ceinture sous son oreille._

_            Incrédule, Fox observe le bras de Lydia dont la manche a glissée lorsqu'elle a enlacé son frère. Des traces de coups, encore. Des hématomes de forme longiligne, visiblement laissés par des coups de baguette. Des coupures diverses et variées sur les doigts et le dos de sa main. Sur sa figure, on peut même deviner les contours jaunâtres d'un vieil œil poché._

_            Fox sent ses mâchoires se crisper : les deux enfants qu'il a devant lui ne portent pas de longues manches et de hauts cols pour rien. Lorsque leur père fait un simple geste pour changer de position, ils se recroquevillent presque inconsciemment. L'homme se contente de rire en les voyant._

_« Vous êtes vraiment pitoyables tous les deux. Vous séparer aura au moins le mérite de vous faire grandir un peu. »_

_            C'est alors que la diligence fait un véritable bond en avant. Fox et le prêtre sont projetés sur la banquette d'en face. Ichabod rattrape le garçon quand il lui tombe littéralement dessus. La tête de son père heurte la paroi avec un bruit sourd. Il glisse sur le sol, les yeux révulsés. Lydia plaque une main sur sa bouche et son frère pâlit encore plus._

_            Mais ils ne se sont pas encore remis de leur surprise lorsqu'une lumière blanche, aveuglante, se déverse par les fenêtres de la diligence. Les deux chevaux poussent des hennissements terrifiés à l'extérieur. Lydia tend la main vers son frère, mais une violente secousse envoie le véhicule dans le fossé. Aveuglé, Fox est projeté contre la portière en fauchant Ichabod au passage. Les deux garçons passent littéralement à travers le panneau de bois et culbutent ensemble sur la route._

_            Lydia hurle. Elle descend de la diligence dès que celle-ci s'immobilise et cours vers Ichabod. Il redresse la tête avec difficulté, à moitié assommé. Il essaie de se relever en la voyant, mais la lumière est à nouveau là, douloureuse tellement elle est intense. Il crie en plaquant ses mains sur ses yeux. Et tout s'arrête._

_            Fox se relève, mais il ne fait pas un pas. Ichabod s'est mis à genoux. Il a laissé tomber ses mains sur ses cuisses et regarde droit devant lui, hagard, la bouche entrouverte. Lydia fixe la même chose. Deux hommes. Aucun moyen de dire d'où ils sortent. Ils n'étaient pas là l'instant d'avant, mais ils sont là à présent. L'un d'eux, le plus jeune, fait un pas vers eux. Un nom se glisse dans la mémoire de Fox depuis le monde réel : Algol._

_« N'ayez pas peur, tout se passera bien. »_

_            Il sourit à Lydia. L'autre, plus âgé, s'avance à son tour. Il a un tatouage en forme de tête de lion sur le front. Avec une expression neutre, il pose un bras dans le dos de la petite fille et fait apparaître d'un simple geste une sorte de portail rempli de cette même lumière._

_« Viens. »_

_            Lydia, fascinée, obéit sans discuter. Elle tend le bras vers la lumière. Mais Ichabod se redresse soudain avec un cri. Il bondit vers elle pour l'arrêter avec une expression proche du désespoir. Sa sœur fait brusquement demi-tour pour aller vers lui, mais le vieux l'arrête en la saisissant à l'épaule. Il foudroie Ichabod du regard et le garçon se fige en plein geste, les bras ballants. _

_« Occupez-vous de lui, Algol._

_- Grand Conseiller, je ne sais pas si…_

_- Peu importe l'âge. Occupez-vous en et rejoignez-nous. Vite. »_

_            Il tourne les talons et entraîne Lydia à travers le portique. Elle fait un effort désespéré pour appeler son frère à l'aide. Ichabod veut encore tenter de l'approcher. Un regard du Grand Conseiller le fait tomber à quatre pattes, impuissant. Il ferme les yeux lorsque sa sœur disparaît dans la lumière._

_            Alors Algol s'accroupit devant lui et le force à se remettre debout. Il le retient par les épaules et le contemple d'abord en silence. Ses sourcils se plissent avec une vague colère lorsqu'il remarque à son tour les marques de coups et ses mains pleines de sang. Il foudroie la diligence du regard. Ses yeux glissent sur Fox sans les voir._

_« Tu t'appelles Ichabod, n'est-ce pas petit ? Est-ce que tu as peur de moi ? »_

_            Le garçon secoue la tête._

_« Bien. Tu n'as pas à me craindre, je ne te veux pas de mal. Ta sœur n'a rien à craindre non plus. »_

_            Il a une voix très douce. Ses yeux sont dépourvus de toute animosité. Il fixe le visage d'Ichabod et semble soudain se raidir. Il a un hoquet de stupeur et glisse un nouveau regard vers la diligence. _

_« Tu n'as plus de mère, à ce que je vois. C'était prévu. Malheureusement. »_

_            Il ferme alors les yeux. Ichabod essayait de se dégager, mais Fox voit avec stupeur ses muscles se relâcher et son regard devenir terne. La voix d'Algol a une autre intonation à présent. Plus mécanique._

_« Tu n'as rien vu de tout ceci. Ta mère est morte, mais tu ne te rappelle pas pourquoi. Tu n'as pas à te demander ce qu'est devenu ton père. Lorsque je serai parti, tu marcheras tout droit de ce côté-là, en suivant la route. Tu devrais arriver dans une grande ville. On s'occupera de toi là-bas. Tu ne te rappelleras ni de moi, ni de l'homme qui a emmené Lydia. »_

_            Il marque une pause. Il a l'air d'avoir dit tout ce que son discours officiel contenait. _

_« Si comme je le pense il t'arrivait de te souvenir de tout ce qui vient de se passer, excuse-moi. Ta sœur est spéciale, je sens bien que tu le sais. Excuse-moi de ne pas pouvoir l'aider d'une meilleure manière que celle-ci. Excuse-moi. »_

_            Il rouvre les yeux alors qu'Ichabod ferme les siens. Algol le retient et le dépose en douceur sur la route. Puis il reste un moment accroupi à le regarder dormir avant de se relever. Fox tressaille en découvrant son expression. Furieuse. Meurtrière. Sans un mot, il se dirige vers la diligence. Des griffes poussent au bout de ses doigts._

_« Oui agent Mulder, je l'ai tué. »_

_            Fox se retourne en sursaut. Dans la fraction de seconde où il effectue ce geste, la route disparaît. Son point de vue change et il réalise qu'il a à nouveau son corps d'adulte. Face à lui, Algol. Mais un autre, plus âgé. Il lui sourit._

_« Ce n'était pas un ordre de la Confrérie. J'ai exécuté cet homme de moi-même, pour tous les crimes qu'il avait commis. Pour sa femme et ses enfants._

_- Etait-ce bien à vous de le décider ? _

_- Posez cette question à celui qui se trouve à côté de vous. »_

_            Avec cette connaissance spontanée qu'on a parfois dans les rêves, Fox sait sans tourner la tête qu'Ichabod est là lui aussi. Mais ce n'est plus le petit garçon qu'Algol a laissé sur la route après l'avoir dépourvu de ses souvenirs. Comme lui-même est redevenu l'agent spécial Fox Mulder, son compagnon est redevenu l'inspecteur Ichabod Crane. Il reste silencieux. _

_« J'ai encore quelque chose à vous montrer à tous les deux, avant de vous laisser en paix. »_

_            Sans changement perceptible, ils se retrouvent dans une pièce confortable et moderne. Fox sent la nausée le gagner dans cette réalité si lointaine où il a eu le tort de s'endormir. C'est le salon où il jouait avec sa propre sœur le soir de son enlèvement._

_            C'est alors que la pièce se met à trembler. Le garçon qui traverse soudain son champ de vision lui est particulièrement bien connu, puisqu'il s'agit de lui-même. Ichabod sent ses épaules se raidir lorsque la même lumière éclatante qu'il a vue dans la diligence illumine le salon._

_« Samantha ! »_

_            Alors que la silhouette de la petite fille, déjà à peine perceptible, disparaît par une des fenêtres, la porte s'ouvre. Le garçon se protège instinctivement les yeux. On devine les contours d'une forme vaguement humaine dans l'encadrement. Seulement vaguement humaine._

_            D'ordinaire, c'est là que Fox se réveille. C'est là qu'il doit se réveiller. Mais pas cette fois. Surgit de nulle part, un homme referme ses mains sur les épaules du garçon pétrifié. Les deux adultes témoins ont le même mouvement stupéfait. Algol. Encore._

_« Fox, tu vas m'écouter sagement. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. »_

_            Il s'interrompt pour fusiller du regard la forme à peu près humaine. Le garçon ne bouge pas. Il a l'air complètement sonné._

_« Tu ne dois pas te rappeler de moi ou de ce qui est arrivé cette nuit. Ta sœur est partie mais tout va bien. Tout va bien. Tu vas te rendormir sans t'inquiéter. Demain les choses changeront peut-être, mais cette nuit tout va bien. Tes parents s'occuperont bien de toi. Je ferai de mon mieux pour ta sœur. Excuse-moi de te traiter comme ça. Excuse-moi… »_

_            Puis il se redresse. Fox se voit glisser sur le tapis dans la position où on l'a retrouvé le lendemain. Algol attend que la lumière s'estompe avant de se diriger vers une des fenêtres. Il embrasse une dernière fois le salon du regard. Puis il revient sur le garçon allongé par terre._

_« Nous devons arrêter. Nous n'irons nulle part en procédant de la sorte. Non, nulle part. »_

_            Tout disparaît, salon y compris. Fox n'est même pas capable de penser, trop abasourdi parce qu'il vient de voir. Ichabod ne bouge pas plus que lui. Il ne sent même plus ses mains tellement ses cicatrices lui font mal. La voix d'Algol s'élève à nouveau dans leur dos._

_« Je vous ai fait souffrir tous les deux en effaçant votre mémoire comme je l'ai fait. Mais vous vous êtes souvenu de pratiquement tout par vous-même. Vous êtes les seuls sur la centaine d'enfants que j'ai dû rendre amnésiques à avoir réussi à faire remonter vos souvenirs à la surface. Pour Fox, il a suffit d'une séance d'hypnose. Pour Ichabod, quelques nuits passées à Sleepy Hollow lui ont tout remis en mémoire. Ce n'est pas un hasard. »_

_            Les deux hommes se tournent vers lui. Tant de questions, si peu de réponses. Tous les trois hésitent. Fox ouvre enfin la bouche pour parler._

_            Il a l'impression d'être projeté à travers une vitre. Le choc lui coupe le souffle. Algol se prend la tête à deux mains et hurle de douleur. Ichabod fait un véritable vol plané en arrière avant de heurter une surface invisible et de s'écrouler. Les yeux brûlants de douleur, Algol essaie de parler._

_« Ce n'est pas moi, ça… je… on… réveillez-vous… vite… vite… »_

_            Une nouvelle décharge de douleur lui arrache un cri. Ichabod tente de se relever. Il s'écroule en hurlant de souffrance. Il a l'impression qu'on cherche à lui fendre le crâne en deux. Fox hésite une seconde de trop. Une horrible sensation lui noue les entrailles et lui brûle tout le corps. Il crie. Algol fait un geste désespéré et le repousse en arrière. Il tombe._

            Mulder ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il atterrit sur le plancher. Le choc le fit sursauter et il se redressa d'un bond, le souffle court et un vague cri de douleur au fond de la gorge. Il avait entraîné les draps dans sa chute et constata qu'ils étaient trempés de sueur. Il mit un moment avant de reconnaître la chambre qu'on lui avait prêté au manoir Van Tassel.

            Il s'assit contre le mur et se passa une main sur le visage, sonné. La cheminée chauffait agréablement la petite pièce boisée, mais il ne le sentait même pas. _Samantha… Algol est mêlé à tout ça ? C'est impossible… et pourtant… Il sait peut-être quelque chose. Il sait peut-être où elle se trouve. Mais s'il avait tout simplement essayé de me manipuler ?_

            C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit en coup de vent, laissant apparaître le visage inquiet de Katrina. Mulder tenta un vague sourire. Raté.

« Excusez-moi si je vous ai fait peur, je… j'ai juste fait un petit cauchemar…

- Monsieur, répliqua Katrina en plaisantant à moitié, je n'ai encore jamais vu qu'un « petit » cauchemar pouvait faire crier quelqu'un aussi fort. Vous êtes-vous fait mal en tombant ?

- Non, merci. C'est juste que… ce dont j'ai rêvé avait l'air si réel que pendant un instant, j'ai bien cru que… »

             Il fut interrompu par un cri de douleur à l'étage supérieur qui fit pâlir Katrina. C'était la voix d'Ichabod. Mulder sentit un poids lui tomber sur la poitrine : il venait d'entendre ce cri quelques secondes auparavant. Dans ce qui était finalement bien plus qu'un simple rêve.

*****

            Linear entend le hurlement avant Kafel, mais c'est lui qui ouvre la porte en premier pour se précipiter dans le couloir. Le spectacle qui l'attend le fige littéralement de stupeur. Roulé en boule sur le sol, Algol abrite sa tête dans ses mains et semble être pris de convulsions. Linear s'approche, mais elle sent quelque chose de glacé se refermer sur sa gorge.

_« Laissez-nous tranquille. Je ne fais que lui emprunter son pouvoir pendant quelques minutes. »_

            L'estomac dans les talons, Linear recule précipitamment. La sensation de froid s'atténue aussi soudainement qu'elle est apparue. La voix continue tranquillement à parler :

_« Restez en dehors de ça, vous deux. Je vous le rends tout de suite… pas forcément en bon état, mais je vous le rends._

- Qui êtes-vous ? clame Kafel alors qu'Algol se plaque contre le mur avec un cri étranglé. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

            Un sifflement étrange rempli l'espace autour d'eux. Ils comprennent que la voix s'est mise à rire. Algol a un autre spasme de douleur et une pensée traverse l'esprit de Linear : _cette voix est tellement sanguinaire, tellement cruelle… elle ne peut pas appartenir à un être humain, même pas à un être vivant…_ Algol crie encore une fois et elle aperçoit un peu de sang s'échapper de ses oreilles.

*****

_            La douleur s'atténue enfin. Replié sur lui-même, Ichabod sent des larmes couler sur ses joues. Ce détail lui apprend qu'il rêve. Encore. Il se relève avec hésitation. Il est dans sa chambre, au manoir. Il sursaute violemment en voyant le couple qui s'est assis sur son lit._

_« J'ai versé des larmes pour Brom, mais mon cœur n'est pas brisé. Me trouvez-vous méchante ?_

_- Non. Mais peut-être êtes-vous un peu sorcière, Katrina… »_

_            Ichabod avance en fronçant les sourcils. Contrairement à ses rêves précédents, il n'a pas l'impression que le jeune homme qui sert Katrina dans ses bras lui est connu. Taille moyenne, cheveux noirs, chemise blanche… c'est lui, mais ce n'est pas lui. Il avance encore. _

_            Katrina tourne alors la tête et lui sourit. Il se fige. Il a déjà vu ce sourire. Dans son autre rêve, avant d'être entraîné dans les bois par la petite fille. Ce sourire n'appartient pas à sa vraie fiancée. Il est bien trop malfaisant._

_« Pourquoi as-tu peur de moi, Ichabod ? »_

_            Le jeune homme le regarde alors lui aussi. Ichabod déglutit difficilement. C'est son visage, mais ces yeux… L'inconnu se lève et lui sourit comme le fait la jeune femme. Ses yeux sont beaucoup, beaucoup trop noirs. Ichabod recule instinctivement. L'inconnu ricane._

_« Depuis le temps que j'ai envie de te rencontrer… Tu ne sais même pas qui je suis, alors que ça fait deux fois que je sauve ta vie. Ou plutôt notre vie. »_

_            Ichabod est bloqué contre le mur. Le feu s'éteint dans la cheminée et la pénombre s'installe. La femme rit doucement. L'inconnu immobilise soudain Ichabod en lui saisissant la gorge d'une main. Il le plaque contre la paroi de bois._

_« Tu nous es pratiquement inutile. Tu ne vis que pour me permettre de vivre. C'est moi qui ai fait de toi ce que tu es, c'est moi qui t'ai tout donné. Et c'est également moi qui peux tout te reprendre._

_- Q… qui êtes-vous ?_

_- Celui qui a tué les loups pour te sauver. Celui qui reste calmement à l'arrière pour te permettre de vivre. Jusqu'à ce que tu ne serves plus à rien. »_

_            La prise se resserre sur sa gorge. Ichabod a un gémissement étranglé. La femme parle à son tour. Sa voix a des accents qui lui paraissent bizarrement familiers._

_« Je savais que vous apprécieriez cette rencontre, inspecteur._

_- Je vous… connais ?_

_- On peut dire ça, oui. Vous me connaissez même plutôt bien. Mais pas sous cette forme, évidemment. Au fait, puisque nous parlons de Katrina… »_

_            Elle s'approche et lui caresse la joue. Ichabod frémit. Il ferme les yeux pour échapper à son regard. Mais il la voit toujours. Il doit se réveiller, c'est la seule issue. Il doit se réveiller maintenant._

_« Vous nous quitterez quand je vous le permettrai, inspecteur. Algol a des capacités assez exceptionnelles pour nous permettre d'avoir cette petite conversation, alors il tiendra le temps qu'il faudra._

_- Arrêtez…_

_- Quoi ? Vous n'aimez pas ? »_

_            Elle lui empoigne violemment les cheveux. Quelque chose lui revient fugitivement en mémoire, mais c'est trop rapide. L'homme qui le retient sourit toujours._

_« Qu'est-tu réellement ? Es-tu certain d'être aussi normal que tu le penses ? »_

_            Ichabod se dégage violemment de leurs étreintes. Il recule précipitamment vers l'angle de la pièce. La femme le regarde avec mépris. Encore une fois, ce regard évoque quelque chose en lui. _

_« Ne faites pas l'imbécile. En utilisant Algol, je peux m'inviter dans les rêves de n'importe qui. C'est la deuxième fois que je le fais pour vous. Mulder s'est échappé ce coup-ci, mais son tour viendra. Je peux également aller rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à votre si douce fiancée…_

_- Laissez Katrina en dehors de ça !_

_- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Et même si je ne le fais pas en personne, n'oubliez pas que le Cavalier rôde toujours dans les parages. »_

_            L'homme aux yeux noirs veut le saisir à nouveau. Mais cette fois sa main semble s'évanouir dans les airs. Il fixe son poignet avec surprise. Ichabod voit soudain qu'Algol est apparu dans la pièce. Il a l'air de souffrir. Mais il est surtout en colère._

_« Allez-vous en. »_

_            Il s'est adressé à la femme._

_« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais je sais pour qui vous travaillez. Dites à Merikos que je ne compte pas me laisser utiliser. »_

_            L'inconnue laisse échapper un rire sinistre. Ichabod sent ses genoux ployer sous lui et il s'écroule. Ses mains viennent se plaquer contre ses oreilles. Ses yeux se ferment. Il recommence à pleurer. Mon Dieu, faites qu'elle arrête de rire… L'homme se penche vers lui et chuchote d'une voix lointaine._

_« Tu as eu de la chance cette fois. Mais je suis toujours là. Rappelle-toi bien que je suis au fond de toi et que j'y reste. Je suis toi et tu es moi. Tu ne pourras jamais te débarrasser de ma présence. Bonne nuit, Ichabod. A la prochaine._

_- Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi MAINTENANT ! »_

            Les bras de Katrina l'enlacèrent avant même qu'il se redresse totalement. Ce qui était une bonne chose, car il était tellement perdu et paniqué qu'il serait certainement tombé de son lit si elle ne l'avait pas retenu. La jeune femme l'attira contre elle et sentit sa respiration trop rapide s'atténuer légèrement.

« Chut… C'est moi, Ichabod. C'est fini, c'est moi.

- Katrina…

- Reste tranquille, c'est fini. »

            Il leva une main vers son visage et n'y sentit que de la sueur. _Pas de larmes._ Il examina sa paume avec appréhension, mais même si ses cicatrices étaient douloureuses, elles ne s'étaient pas rouvertes. Il ferma les yeux et serra Katrina dans ses bras, si fort qu'elle en eut presque le souffle coupé. Mais elle ne se plaignit de rien, se contentant de lui caresser doucement le dos et la nuque. Il tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Calme-toi. Il ne peut rien t'arriver. Tu es réveillé maintenant. »

            Ichabod remarqua seulement à cet instant qu'on lui avait enlevé la loque qui lui servait de chemise. Il frissonna lorsque Katrina laissa glisser sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mais c'était un frisson bien plus agréable que les précédents. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de sa fiancée et le tremblement de ses mains finit par s'atténuer. 

« J'ai… j'ai cru que je ne me réveillerais jamais…

- Mais tu l'as fait, le rassura-t-elle en lui caressant le cou. Tu es là, avec moi, tu es vivant et tu vas bien. Tes cauchemars sont comme la cage de ton jouet de papier : tu n'y es prisonnier qu'en apparence. 

- Elle… elle ne voulait pas… me laisser partir… 

- Mais tu l'as tout de même fait, insista Katrina. Arrête de te torturer l'esprit, ce n'était qu'un rêve. On ne meurt pas dans les rêves. »

            Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et il renonça à protester. _C'était si douloureux… et Lydia, elle…_ Il se remémora soudain le garçon aux yeux verts de son premier cauchemar. _Est-ce vraiment l'homme que j'ai rencontré dans la forêt ? Non, non, mon cerveau a dû faire une association entre mes souvenirs, ce n'était pas la réalité. Oui, c'est ça._ Puis autre chose lui revint en mémoire et failli faire redémarrer ses tremblements : « _je peux également aller rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à votre si douce fiancée… »_

« Je ne sais pas si tu dois rester ici, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Katrina. C'est dangereux.

- Je ne rentrerai que quand tu rentreras, riposta-t-elle. Je ne te laisserai jamais seul dans cette vallée, tu n'y survivrais pas.

- Katrina, tu n'as pas à faire cela. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. »

            Elle sourit et le repoussa gentiment sur ses oreillers. Il sentit ses lèvres effleurer les siennes lorsqu'elle se pencha sur lui.

« Ne dit pas de pareilles choses, chuchota-t-elle à quelques centimètres de son visage. Tu es ce qui compte le plus pour moi, tu es tout ce qui me reste. Je t'aime, et je ne partirai pas sans toi. »

            Il sourit à son tour et se redressa pour l'embrasser encore une fois. Il ne se lassait pas de ses lèvres si douces, de son visage angélique, de ses beaux yeux rieurs. Pas une seule journée ne passait sans qu'il se demandât qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu décider une si jolie fille à l'accepter comme compagnon, lui à qui on avait toujours dit qu'il était trop froussard pour qu'une femme veuille bien de lui. Katrina l'avait déjà taquiné, mais elle n'avait jamais mis sa valeur en doute. Jamais.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Katrina, et c'est justement à cause de cela que je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Je suis plus coriace que tu sembles le croire, sourit-elle en attrapant un gobelet de bois sur la table de chevet.  Mais maintenant, tu dois dormir, tu es trop épuisé pour que nous parlions de tout cela. »

            « _Bonne nuit, Ichabod. A la prochaine. »_ Son sourire disparut et il tenta de protester, mais Katrina le fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Tu dois te reposer, je suis sérieuse. Vide-moi ce verre et je te promets que tu ne rêveras plus jusqu'à ton réveil. »

            Ichabod hésita, puis accepta le gobelet. Il s'en dégageait une odeur vaguement écoeurante, mais le regard de Katrina était sans appel. Il avala le remède d'un trait en essayant de son mieux de ne pas se demander ce qu'elle y avait mis. Il n'avait même pas reposé son verre sur la table de chevet qu'il sentait déjà ses yeux se fermer.

« Ne le prends pas mal, dit Katrina en voyant son expression. Tu n'es pas invincible, Ichabod : cela va faire plus de trente heures que tu n'as ni bien dormi, ni rien avalé de solide. Ce ne serait vraiment pas raisonnable de te lever maintenant.

- Parce que c'était raisonnable de me gifler devant la moitié du village ? dit-il d'un air ensommeillé.

- Il est vrai que ce n'était pas très respectueux, mais tu m'avais fait trop peur pour que je laisse passer cela. De toute façon, même si je ne voulais pas te faire mal, la claque était partie avant même que je puisse la retenir. »

            Elle lui caressa la joue et il sentit ses muscles se détendrent d'eux-mêmes. L'instant d'après, sa respiration profonde et régulière apprit à Katrina qu'il s'était rendormi. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de se lever. _Il en fait vraiment trop en ce moment._

« Il… est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

            Katrina tourna la tête avec surprise en entendant la voix de Mulder. Il s'appuyait contre le chambranle, l'air pâle et fatigué. A cette vision, la jeune fille hésita entre éclater de rire ou se mettre à hurler.

« Il va très bien, ce qui ne sera plus votre cas dans peu de temps si je vous vois encore debout dans votre état. Vous êtes bien tous les mêmes… Est-ce vraiment trop vous demander de dormir quand vous en avez besoin ?! »

**************************************************************************


	16. Quelque chose m'échappe

_Oui je sais, j'ai été effroyablement longue. Il y a effectivement eu un mauvais concours de circonstances dans ma vie quotidienne, suivit d'une crise de flemminite aiguë… Donc je m'excuse pour le délai et pour le chapitre lui-même qui tourne un peu en rond, mais normalement les réponses devraient commencer à arriver dans le prochain chapitre, pour les quelques rares lectrices genre Tarahiriel et Amy qui ont fait l'incroyable effort de m'envoyer des reviews… )_

_Chapitre 16 :_

Le serveur posa avec négligence le Pepsi Light de Scully sur la table, non sans inonder la nappe de papier carton. Dana s'écarta du bord avec l'attitude nonchalante d'une personne qui n'a plus ni l'envie ni la force de s'énerver. Après la nuit qu'elle avait passée à courir les bois, elle se sentait prête à s'endormir au milieu de la flaque de soda.

Elle était passée à la bibliothèque un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, mais l'établissement était fermé sans préavis. De plus, il lui avait été impossible de mettre la main sur Peter Van Tassel. Elle aurait dû se rendre au commissariat dans le but d'effectuer l'autopsie du malchanceux shérif de Sleepy Hollow, mais le simple fait d'y penser lui avait donné la nausée. Elle s'était donc arrêté dans un des rares cafés potables de la petite ville afin d'y affronter le seul ennemi qui lui semblait actuellement à sa portée : le verre de soda rempli à ras-bord.

« Excusez-moi, intervint soudain une voix près d'elle. Agent Dana Scully ? »

L'interpellée leva les yeux pour découvrir une femme d'assez grande taille qui devait avoir une petite quarantaine d'années. Sa silhouette fine et ses abondants cheveux blonds ramenés en chignon sur sa nuque lui donnaient l'allure d'une femme de la campagne qui n'aurait cependant pas été perdue dans une grande ville. Dana serra la main qu'elle lui tendait et les yeux bleus de l'inconnue étincelèrent de satisfaction.

« Permettez-moi de me présenter : Mary Preston, chroniqueuse dans le journal local. La place est-elle libre ? » ajouta-t-elle en désignant l'autre chaise que comportait la table.

Toujours sans répondre, Scully lui fit signe que oui. Elle était plus qu'intriguée par cette nouvelle venue et elle était prête à prendre le risque d'échanger quelques paroles avec elle, ne serait-ce que pour éviter de s'endormir.

« Vous êtes à Sleepy Hollow pour couvrir les meurtres d'Arthur Sheridan et du shérif Hamilton, n'est-ce pas ? lança Mary tout à trac.

- Effectivement, mais le shérif n'était pas sensé se trouver sur la liste des victimes.

- Oh ça je m'en doute, sourit la femme. Mais dites-moi, vous n'étiez pas accompagnée d'un homme, lors de votre arrivée ? »

Scully changea de position, tout à fait réveillée à présent. Mary était plutôt sympathique, mais quelque chose dans sa voix dérangeait Dana.

« Mon collègue a dû s'absenter, répondit-elle. Il tenait à vérifier quelques éléments de l'enquête.

- Je vois… je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous n'avancez pas énormément dans vos investigations, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si vous êtes au courant de quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport avec cette affaire… »

La femme sourit encore une fois. Elle jeta un regard panoramique autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait et se pencha en avant, par-dessus la table, pour parler un ton en dessous :

« Si vous me laissiez accéder à la morgue, je pourrais vous apprendre bien des choses sur les deux victimes.

- Allons, vous savez que je n'en ai pas le droit !

- Même si je vous dis que toute cette histoire est étroitement liée à la Confrérie des Félins et au départ de votre collègue ? »

Scully la dévisagea avec une surprise teintée de méfiance :

« Comment êtes-vous au courant de l'existence de ce vieux livre ? »

Mary se contenta de désigner la porte d'un signe de tête. Elle se leva avec une élégance consommée avant de se diriger vers la sortie, invitant Scully à la suivre. Dana hésita quelques secondes : elle n'avait légalement pas le droit de lui montrer les corps, mais cette femme semblait en savoir bien plus qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître. _Et Mulder t'a demandé de continuer l'enquête de ton côté, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?_

L'instant d'après, le serveur venait ramasser les quelques pièces que Scully avait laissées sur la table pour régler l'addition. Il remporta également le verre de soda auquel elle n'avait pas touché.

* * *

Si Algol avait eu du mal à ouvrir les yeux, il en eut encore plus à s'asseoir. Il mit un certain temps avant de s'apercevoir qu'on l'avait allongé sur un des canapés de la salle de lecture qui appartenait à la bibliothèque de Sleepy Hollow. Les étagères encombrées de livres semblaient danser autour de lui dans la douce luminosité qui s'infiltrait par les fentes des volets fermés.

« Alors Conseiller, vous sentez-vous mieux ? »

Il s'attendait tellement peu à entendre cette voix qu'il faillit dégringoler du canap :

« Proxima ?! Depuis quand êtes-vous... ? Que s'est-il pass ? »

Il dut s'arrêter de lui-même pour ne pas faire encore empirer sa migraine. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu un pareil mal de tête depuis au moins un ou deux siècles. Proxima s'assit à côté de lui avec un vague sourire. Ses joues avaient repris des couleurs et ses gestes étaient à nouveau vifs et alertes. Seul l'aura qui émanait d'elle en temps normal s'était atténuée. _La conséquence de son manque de dépositaire, certainement._

« Vous ne devriez pas trop forcer, Conseiller, vous avez reçu un sacré choc. Cela va faire cinq heures que vous vous êtes évanoui. Nous vous avons transporté ici pour vous éloigner du catalyseur de pouvoir qu'est notre monde : nous avions peur que vous vous fassiez attaquer une nouvelle fois, Conseiller.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Algol. Nous n'en sommes plus au stade où ces marques de politesse ont de l'importance.

- Content de vous l'entendre dire, lui assura alors la voix de Kafel. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Plutôt bien, mise à part ce qui doit être une des pires gueules de bois de ma longue vie. »

Proxima rit avec douceur pendant que Linear passait devant eux pour aller ouvrir un des volets. Elle souriait, mais son expression restait soucieuse :

« Vous nous avez fait très peur, Algol.

- Je serais hypocrite en disant que je n'ai moi-même pas eu très peur, Linear, soupira le Conseiller. Ai-je fait du mal à l'un d'entre vous sans le vouloir ?

- Non, répondit Kafel. Aucun membre de la Confrérie n'a été blessé. »

Il y eut un bref silence avant que Proxima n'intervienne :

« Par contre je crains que mon frère ne s'en soit pas si bien sorti. »

Kafel leva distinctement les yeux au ciel. _Elle ne va jamais arrêter avec cet humain !_ Algol remarqua son exaspération :

« Elle a parfaitement le droit d'en parler comme de son frère. Ils ont été séparés pendant près de vingt ans, vous n'avez tout de même pas l'intention de laisser cette situation durer ?

- C'est en partie de votre faute s'ils ont été séparés, il me semble, répliqua Kafel.

- Et c'est justement parce que j'essayais de réparer les dégâts provoqués par mon inconscience que la situation a dégénérée.

- Nous avons entendu une… entité nous parler, fit remarquer Linear. Elle disait qu'elle vous « empruntait vos pouvoirs », il me semble.

- C'est ce qu'elle a fait, dit Algol. Elle voulait du mal aux deux humains avec lesquels je parlais, particulièrement à votre frère, Proxima. Mais je ne serais pas aussi pessimiste à votre place : j'ai réussi à mettre cette chose à la porte avant qu'elle puisse vraiment lui faire du mal.

- Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de son identit ? demanda Proxima.

- La voix que nous avons entendue n'était pas humaine, dit Linear. C'est impossible.

- Effectivement, c'est impossible, répéta Algol d'un air pensif. Mais en tout cas, c'est celle d'une femme.

- Pardon ?! s'étrangla Kafel.

- Cette « chose » est une entité féminine. Et sauf si je me trompe lourdement, c'est le bras droit de Merikos.

- Je croyais que c'était Telck, dit Linear.

- Oh non ! répondit Algol en riant presque. Ce pauvre polymorphe n'est qu'un outil entre les mains de Merikos, tout comme le Cavalier sans Tête. Non, cette entité qui nous a attaquée est autrement plus puissante que lui.

- Est-ce qu'elle risque de recommencer ? demanda Proxima.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Elle sait que je suis sur mes gardes maintenant, et sans fausse modestie je ne vais pas me laisser avoir une deuxième fois aussi facilement.

- Mais pourquoi Merikos s'intéresse-t-il tellement à cet humain ? intervint Linear. Je veux dire, qu'il fasse tuer les dépositaires de Kafel et de Proxima pour les affaiblir, je comprends. Qu'il tente de tuer ce mortel, Mulder, qui fouinait un peu trop loin dans ses affaires, ça aussi je le comprends. Mais pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il tellement à Ichabod ? Il n'a rien de… »

Linear s'interrompit d'elle-même sous le regard presque amusé d'Algol.

« Oh si, il a quelque chose de particulier, assura doucement le Conseiller. Quelque chose que vous avez aussi pu constater chez Proxima. Avez-vous des trous de mémoires, depuis quelques temps ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'autre jeune femme.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Pas énormément, mais de temps en temps. Il y en a un particulièrement important qui remonte à hier soir : je serais incapable de vous dire ce qui s'est passé, mais je me rappelle que je me suis retrouvée avec Linear dans une clairière parsemée de loups morts depuis plus ou moins longtemps.

- Tu m'étonnes, fit son amie. Tu les as tués toi-même. Avec l'aide de ton frère, d'ailleurs.

- Enfin ne soyez pas ridicules, s'exclama Kafel. Aider Proxima, dans son état ? Elle y a laissé toute son énergie quand elle a voulu le soigner, c'était plutôt lui qui devait avoir besoin d'aide.

- S'il avait été totalement humain, oui, dit Algol. Or ce n'est pas le cas.

- Si vous pouviez être plus précis, je crois que tout le monde apprécierait, rétorqua Kafel.

- Pardonnez-moi, c'est juste que cette histoire d'enfant unique me chiffonne. Comment les descendants de Fynilos peuvent-ils être deux au lieu d'un ? Une aussi grossière erreur dans la Prophétie me semble inconcevable.

- Ma mère ne nous aurait jamais menti à ce sujet, dit Proxima. Je peux vous assurer que nous sommes frère et sœur.

- Je vous crois Proxima, je vous crois, assura Algol. Le problème, c'est que Merikos le croit également… »

* * *

Lorsque Scully sortit de sa poche la clé du commissariat aimablement mise à sa disposition par le policier de garde, elle pu constater que Mary Preston était bien plus agréable à côtoyer que la moyenne des autres journalistes et chroniqueurs, au point d'en devenir presque étrange. De tout le trajet, elle n'avait pas posé une seule question sur l'enquête, pas pris une seule note sur son calepin, pas repéré un seul endroit pour une future photo. Alors que la clé tournait dans la serrure avec un cliquetis, Scully crut bon de demander :

« Est-ce que je pourrais voir vos papiers, madame ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Mary en dégainant lesdits papiers avec une rapidité effarante. Je me doutais que vous alliez me les demander.

- Je vous répète que je n'ai officiellement pas le droit de vous montrer les corps tant que je n'en ai pas reçu l'autorisation de mon directeur adjoint. »

_Le jour où ce cher Skinner me laissera faire ami-ami avec la presse, je crois que Mulder sera Président des Etats-Unis…_

« Ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirai rien, lui assura la chroniqueuse à sa plus grande surprise. Il n'y a pas de place dans notre feuille de chou locale pour ce genre de détails scientifiques, les gens du coin sont bien trop intéressés par les rumeurs et autres légendes antiques. Et puis, je suis une simple chroniqueuse, je n'ai pas la crédibilité d'une journaliste.

- Ne croyez-vous donc pas au Cavalier sans Tête ? Il me semblait que c'était pourtant le mot d'ordre quand on vivait à Sleepy Hollow.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'y crois pas, répliqua Mary en se raidissant imperceptiblement. Je pense qu'il y a trop de surnaturel dans cette histoire pour en ignorer la présence. Vous-même avez vu le Cavalier, si je ne me trompe pas. Pourtant, vous ne semblez pas y croire.

- Je préfère prouver l'existence de quelque chose avant d'y croire, dit Scully en entrant dans le commissariat.

- Philosophie louable, mais qui n'est guère appropriée à Sleepy Hollow. Vous vous en rendrez compte bien assez tôt. »

Scully préféra ne pas répondre et passa entre deux bureaux pour accéder à la porte de la morgue. Elle hésita encore une fois en posant la main sur le loquet : _c'est complètement déraisonnable de lui montrer les corps, tu le sais ! C'est à Mulder d'avoir ce genre de comportement !_ Dana poussa la porte et entra dans le laboratoire. _Mulder n'est pas là._

La pièce était toujours aussi miteuse. Scully jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et revit l'espace d'un instant Hamilton se pendre à la clenche avec panique pour échapper au… Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea à grands pas vers les quatre compartiments réfrigérés encastrés dans un mur de la morgue. Elle s'assura que Mary l'avait suivie avant d'ouvrir sèchement le tiroir qui portait le nom de l'ancien shérif.

Scully saisit la bâche stérile qui recouvrait le corps décapité et l'enleva d'un geste que l'expérience avait rendu presque banal. Mais le frisson qui lui resserra alors l'estomac ne faisait pas parti de ses habitudes. Comme lors de l'autopsie de Sheridan, elle se sentait mal à l'aise, comme si elle était en présence de quelque chose de bien plus mauvais et sournois qu'un simple cadavre.

Dana détacha ses yeux du corps pour dévisager la chroniqueuse qui se tenait en face d'elle. La femme ne semblait aucunement troublée, au contraire. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat impossible à interpréter et son regard détaillait la coupure du cou avec une attention malsaine.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous voyez le corps d'une victime, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Scully sur une impulsion subite.

- Non… répondit Mary d'un air songeur avant d'atterrir. Effectivement, j'ai vu celui de Sheridan lorsqu'on l'a retrouvé dans son jardin. Pourquoi ?

- Simple curiosité, dit Scully. Maintenant que vous l'avez vu, est-ce que vous pourriez me dire ce que vous savez à propos de cette histoire ? »

Mary releva les yeux et la regarda comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Une main appuyée sur le bord du tiroir, Scully attendait.

« Je ne sais rien de très précis, dit finalement la femme avec des airs de conspirateur, mais j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que nous avons affaire à une affaire qui dépasse de très loin le simple cadre de Sleepy Hollow. Savez-vous ce qui s'est produit dans cette ville il y a deux siècles ? »

Scully fit signe que oui : Mulder avait eu le temps de lui en parler pendant leurs trajets entre le motel et le centre-ville, sans oublier le rapport d'époque soigneusement enfermé dans sa table de nuit.

« Les meurtres recommencent, continua Mary un ton plus bas, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Je vous répète que je ne suis sûre de rien, mais des intérêts énormes sont en jeu. Je me demande si c'est bien raisonnable de fouiller plus loin.

- Mon collègue aussi pense que c'est dangereux, répliqua Scully, mais il n'a pas oublié que c'est notre travail de fouiller, y compris dans des endroits parfois totalement inintéressants à première vue.

- Comme le livre de la Confrérie ? Ne soyez pas surprise, je vais souvent à la bibliothèque, je connais parfaitement ce livre. A ce propos, si vous avez tellement besoin d'être convaincue, je peux vous dire pourquoi Peter Van Tassel ne vous a pas répondu ce matin.

- Il est souffrant, je suppose.

- Plus que vous ne l'imaginez. Peter Van Tassel a un lien direct avec la Confrérie des Félins, très très direct.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire ça ?

- Appelez-le Algol la prochaine fois que vous le voyez, dit Mary avec un demi-sourire. Sa réaction devrait vous suffire.

- Algol ? répéta Scully d'un air dubitatif. Bien, si vous y tenez…

- Je peux vous aidez à chercher plus loin, mais il faut me promettre de faire attention aux informations que je pourrais trouver.

- Sinon ?

- Sinon… vous ne m'avez pas semblée très sûre de vous lorsque vous m'avez dit que votre équipier était rentré à Washington… »

Scully fit instinctivement un pas en arrière :

« Qu'essayez-vous de faire ?

- Pas de vous menacer, voyons ! s'exclama Mary. Simplement de vous dire qu'il faut jouer cartes sur table avec moi. Votre collègue a disparu, ne dites pas le contraire. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il nous arrive la même chose.

- Mulder m'a laissé un message, répliqua Scully. Il m'assure qu'il va bien.

- Peut-être ne va-t-il pas si bien que ça, dit sombrement la chroniqueuse. Je vous suggère de poser la question à Peter Van Tassel, il en sait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laisse croire.

- Encore ce bibliothécaire ? Mais…

- Non, ne cherchez pas à approfondir pour l'instant, je ne sais rien de plus.

- Quels sont vos intérêts dans cette affaire ? demanda abruptement Scully. Pourquoi tenez-vous tant que ça à m'aider ?

- Je connaissais le shérif Hamilton, pour tout vous dire, répondit doucement Mary. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi il est mort, mais je trouverai. Comme nous cherchons la même chose, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions nous entraider : vous avez besoin de mes connaissances liées à la ville et à ses points d'informations, j'ai besoin de vos compétences d'agent fédéral. Ensemble, nous avons une chance de trouver qui est le responsable de tout ceci. »

Mary jeta un autre coup d'œil au corps d'Hamilton et Scully suivit instinctivement son regard. C'est alors qu'un détail retint son attention : elle attrapa un champ opératoire et l'utilisa pour retourner le plus possible la main droite du shérif. La rigidité cadavérique rendait l'opération difficile, mais elle tenait à vérifier ce qu'elle avait entraperçu.

« Que faites-vous ? demanda Mary avec une certaine tension dans la voix. Avez-vous vu quelque chose ? »

Scully ne répondit pas, toute à son effort. Elle finit enfin par rendre la paume visible et lâcha le poignet figé avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle se pencha au-dessus du corps pour remarquer la présence d'un tatouage noir dans la main d'Hamilton, un tatouage qui représentait une tête de tigre.

« C'est étrange, dit-elle à voix haute, je n'avais pas remarqué ça quand je lui ai serré la main en arrivant.

- Vous avez pu vous tromper, ou alors il se l'est fait faire le soir-même, suggéra Mary. Je l'ai vu en ville il me semble. »

Scully se rappela la bouteille vide que le shérif avait en main lorsqu'il était revenu au commissariat ce soir-là et approuva :

« Il a certainement dû passer la soirée en ville. Mais je me demande… »

Une autre idée farfelue venait de lui traverser l'esprit et elle se demanda si c'était l'absence de Mulder qui la faisait réagir comme lui. Après tout, il apportait quelque chose de bien pratique à leurs enquêtes, alors pourquoi ne pas s'en inspirer ? _Dis-moi ma chère, est-ce que tu as remarqué que tu n'arrêtes pas depuis ce matin de penser au fait qu'il ne soit pas l ?_

Chassant d'un signe de tête cette pensée doucereuse, Scully recula pour ouvrir l'autre tiroir, celui qui contenait le corps d'Arthur Sheridan. Celui-là était encore plus raide que l'autre (pour tout dire, une statue de marbre aurait été plus souple), mais heureusement pour Scully la paume de la main droite était plutôt visible. Bien assez pour qu'on puisse y voir un tatouage identique à celui d'Hamilton.

« Encore une tête de tigre…

- Est-ce qu'elle était là lors de votre autopsie ? demanda Mary.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit Dana. Attendez, je vais voir si je trouve les photos que le coroner a prises sur le lieu où on a trouvé le corps, ce sera peut-être visible.

- Bonne idée, je vous accompagne. »

Encore étonnée d'avoir eu une intuition fondée, Scully passa rapidement dans la pièce d'à côté pour fouiller le classeur d'archives qu'on avait mis à leur disposition. Mary prit le temps de refermer les tiroirs avant de la suivre.

* * *

Katrina faillit percuter Marshall en sortant de la chambre d'Ichabod. Elle s'écarta avec un sursaut proche du dégoût en se rendant compte qu'il avait tendu une main vers elle, peut-être dans un réflexe pour ne pas la toucher. Ou peut-être pas.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda Katrina sur un ton qui ne faisait qu'imiter la politesse.

- Je venais simplement prendre des nouvelles de notre cher inspecteur. J'avais cru comprendre qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

- Rien d'étonnant après une nuit passée dehors, répliqua Masbath en émergeant de la chambre derrière Katrina.

- Il va bien, assura cette dernière, mais il ira mieux si on le laisse se reposer.

- Loin de moi l'idée de le déranger, fit Marshall en se penchant pour glisser un regard à l'intérieur de la pièce. Je m'inquiétais simplement pour lui… »

Masbath lui claqua la porte au nez sans autre forme de procès.

« Vous voilà rassuré, merci de votre attention. L'escalier est par là.

- Mon jeune ami, dit Marshall d'un ton mi-figue mi-raisin, Joseph ne vous a-t-il pas déjà conseillé de surveiller votre langage ?

- David est plus qu'un simple domestique, monsieur Marshall, intervint Katrina. Vous serez aimable de vous en rappeler à l'avenir.

- Que de tact pour distiller autant de poison, Katrina. Vous ne m'aimez pas, je l'ai compris. Mais dois-je vous rappeler notre petite conversation de l'autre nuit ? Je vous l'avais dit : il est revenu, bien vivant, peut-être même en meilleure forme que lorsqu'il nous a quitté.

- Restez loin de cette chambre, souffla Katrina.

- Suffisamment de personnes semblent vouloir du mal à votre mari pour m'ôter l'envie d'en faire partie, merci bien.

- En clair ?

- En clair, jeune Masbath, ton maître n'a rien à craindre de ma pauvre personne.

- J'espère bien qu'il n'a rien à craindre, intervint une quatrième voix. Mais est-ce qu'on avoue qu'on veut du mal à quelqu'un devant ses meilleurs alliés ? »

Marshall se retourna pour faire face au nouveau venu avec son éternel petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Nous n'avons pas eu l'honneur d'être présentés, il me semble ?

- Fox Mulder, répondit son interlocuteur sans lui tendre la main. Vous êtes monsieur Marshall, je suppose ?

- Vous supposez bien. Ravi de constater qu'on vous a déjà parlé de moi dans la maisonnée.

- Vous seriez certainement moins ravi si vous saviez ce qu'on m'a dit de vous.

- Allons, l'homme raisonnable que vous devez être ne va pas croire de telles rumeurs.

- Certaine rumeurs sont incroyablement fiables, le coupa Katrina.

- Et je ne suis pas raisonnable, ajouta Mulder.

- Mais serait-ce une conspiration ? s'exclama Marshall en riant. Vous semblez tous me détester alors que vous me connaissez à peine !

- Peut-être que certains détails ne trompent pas, dit Mulder.

- Certains le peuvent. Par exemple, je pourrais vous juger sur votre apparence avant même de vous avoir parlé – superbes vêtements, à propos, qui vous les a fournis ?

- Moi, dit Katrina. Et maintenant monsieur Marshall, merci de descendre au salon si vous souhaiter discuter. Monsieur Mulder…

- Oui, je comprends, assura ce dernier. Je suis content que l'inspecteur aille mieux. »

Katrina lui rendit son sourire avec une sincérité qui n'échappa pas à Marshall :

« J'espère discuter prochainement avec vous, monsieur Mulder, je suis certain que cela se révélera très intéressant.

- Puisque vous le dites, répliqua Mulder.

- Oh, encore une dernière chose, Katrina : je peux vous assurer que presque aussi certainement que deux et deux font quatre, l'inspecteur Crane sera sur pieds avant ce soir. Je crois même pouvoir dire qu'il participera à la chasse de samedi.

- Mais que… ?

- Chut, un magicien ne dévoile jamais ses secrets, fit Marshall avec un clin d'œil. A plus tard mademoiselle. Monsieur… »

Mulder le regarda s'éloigner en s'efforçant de garder un visage neutre. Le journaliste avait raison quand il disait qu'on le jugeait à la hâte, cependant… _cependant j'ai une voix éraillée au fond de la tête qui doit être celle de mon instinct qui me hurle sur tous les tons que faire confiance à ce type revient à aller soigner une carie à un lion enragé._

« C'est très aimable à vous d'être intervenu, lui assura Katrina dès que le journaliste eût disparu.

- De rien, c'était tout à fait normal, sourit Mulder. Au fait, merci pour les vêtements, ils sont parfaitement… _(ridicules)_ à ma taille. »

Katrina lui rendit son sourire et Mulder se fit la réflexion que le gilet et la chemise n'étaient pas si catastrophiques que ça, pourvu qu'on les prenne dans le contexte de l'époque. Il pouvait déjà s'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir à porter une perruque…

« C'est bien normal, lui assura Katrina. Vous êtes notre invité et de plus vous avez aidé mon fiancé à rentrer. Non, ne vous défendez pas, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il allait protester. Vous ne me devez rien, au contraire.

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas considéré ma petite intervention auprès de monsieur Marshall comme un paiement de dette.

- Non monsieur, dit Masbath. Personne dans cette maison n'apprécie vraiment ce journaliste, vous savez.

- Fais attention, l'avertit Katrina, tu vas mettre notre invité mal à l'aise.

- Oh non, la rassura Mulder, je suis très dur à gêner. _(Scully dirait « trop » dur.)_

- Oui… dit Katrina. Masbath ne devrait peut-être pas l'exprimer de cette manière, mais il est vrai que monsieur Marshall est assez… enfin, il sait des choses que je pensais pourtant n'avoir dit à personne.

- Quelqu'un a dû entendre quelques-unes de vos paroles et les interpréter, proposa Mulder.

- Oui, ça ne peut être que ça, approuva Masbath.

- Peut-être… dit Katrina en fixant l'escalier d'un air songeur. Oui, ça doit être l'explication à tout ceci… »

_Sauf que je suis certaine de n'avoir jamais rien dit à propos de la balle dans le livre, j'en suis certaine. Et pourtant, il sait._


	17. Mais ce n'est pas grave, n'est ce pas?

_Bon, j'ai été un peu plus rapide ce coup-ci, j'espère que ce n'est pas l'exception qui confirme la règle… (caresse distraitement une patte de lapin en balançant du sel par-dessus son épaule droite) Comme toujours, merci à Tarahiriel qui s'occupe avec tant d'attention de l'état d'avancement de mon chapitre et à Amy qui persiste à me rappeler que ma fic est lue par quelqu'un qui comprend quelque chose à mon intrigue. -)_

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 17 :_

_ « Ichabod ? Est-ce je peux te parler ?_

_- Que me voulez-vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?_

_- Et voilà, tout de suite des questions… tu as toujours posé trop de questions. Enfin, à partir du moment où tu as accepté de parler._

_- Ce n'était pas un choix ! J'étais…_

_- Choqué? C'est ça ? Jusqu'à ta fugue en tout cas._

_- Je n'ai pas fugué, enfin !_

_- Oh si, ne le nie pas, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il t'aurait tué si tu étais resté avec lui. »_

_ Silence._

_« Qui êtes-vous ? Est-ce que je rêve encore ?_

_- Non, Katrina t'a promis que tu ne rêverais plus et elle a tenu sa promesse. Je ne suis pas un rêve. Je suis simplement une partie de toi._

_- Je vous connais. Vous êtes l'homme que j'ai vu dans mon cauchemar. Les yeux noirs…_

_- En quelque sorte, oui, c'est moi. Mais la projection qu'on t'a fait voir tout à l'heure était une illusion, quelque chose d'irréel. Moi, je suis réel._

_- Pas tellement, vu que je vous parle dans mon sommeil. Oh, je crois que je deviens fou !_

_- C'est vrai que Sleepy Hollow n'a jamais été un havre de paix pour toi. Je compatie, mon pauvre ami._

_- C'est étrange._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je n'ai pas peur. C'est la première fois depuis que je suis revenu ici que je n'ai vraiment pas peur._

_- C'est parce que tu es à l'abri. La potion de Katrina t'a aidé à te réfugier dans ton propre esprit. Et je peux t'assurer que s'il y a un endroit sur cette Terre où tu es en sécurité, c'est bien ici._

_- Vous ne me voulez pas de mal, alors ?_

_- Ichabod, je te l'ai dit, je suis une partie de toi. Qui chercherait à tuer une moitié de son corps ? Tous les humains ont un esprit fragmenté. Nous sommes simplement un peu différents de la moyenne._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas. Tu n'es pas normal, ça tu le sais._

_- Mon père me le rappelait assez souvent…_

_- Ne pense pas à cette ordure. Je faisais allusion à ce que disait ta mère, tu te rappelles ? Elle savait que tu étais différent, tout comme elle-même l'était, tout comme Lydia l'était. »_

_ Nouveau silence._

_« Je vous crois. Je veux dire, quand vous dites que vous avez toujours été là. Je vous crois._

_- Etonnant de ta part. Mais même si tu es parfois un peu borné, je suis content que tu sois comme tu es. Les prochains temps vont être difficiles, je crois que tu t'en doutes déjà. Mais je tenais à te dire que je serai toujours là, d'accord ?_

_- D'accord._

_- N'ai pas peur de moi. Je suis parfois assez… violent, je dois dire. Une violence qui fait malheureusement partie de toi, désolé de te l'apprendre._

_- C'est vous qui avez pris le pas quand j'ai voulu arrêter le bras du Cavalier sans Tête. Les loups aussi c'était vous, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui. Je m'étais un peu endormi depuis vingt ans, c'est lorsque Lydia t'a soigné pour la première fois que je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais dorénavant remonter au premier plan. Pardon de t'avoir bousculé, ton corps a eu du mal à encaisser le changement._

_- Les saignements de nez ? Oh ce n'est rien ça, j'ai connu…_

_- … bien pire, je sais. Tu dois récupérer, je vais te laisser tranquille. Mais avant, j'aimerais te demander encore une petite chose._

_- De quoi s'agit-il ?_

_- Est-ce que tu te rappelles du nom que porte l'organisation qui a enlevé Lydia, il y a vingt ans ?_

_- Bien sûr que non, comment pourrais-je… »_

_ Il s'interrompt de lui-même._

_« Ichabod ? Ichabod, est-ce que tu m'entends ?_

_- La Confrérie._

_- Excuse-moi ?_

_- La Confrérie des Félins. Ne me demandez pas comment je le sais. Je… je le sais, c'est tout._

_- Oui. Tu le sais. Nous le savons. Et nous ne savons pas comment._

_- Cela a-t-il un rapport avec vous ? Je veux dire, le fait que je puisse vous parler de cette manière ?_

_- Certainement._

_- Savez-vous d'où cela peut provenir ?_

_- De ta mère, mon cher. De ta mère._

_- …_

_- Je vais te laisser à présent. Dors bien._

_- Une dernière question !_

_- Oui ?_

_- Je… Risquons-nous de nous confondre ?_

_- Je ne comprends pas ta question._

_- Vous avez dit que vous étiez une partie de mon propre esprit et que votre violence l'était également. Y a-t-il un risque que nos deux personnalités se refondent l'une dans l'autre, comme avant que je recroise Lydia ?_

_- Je rectifie : s'il y a une période pendant laquelle nous étions confondus l'un et l'autre, c'était avant tes sept ans. Puis j'ai un peu décroché après la mort de… de…_

_- C'est bon, j'ai compris, pas la peine de le dire._

_- Bref, je me suis éclipsé. Je ne suis revenu qu'après le petit électrochoc que t'a administré Lydia lorsqu'elle a soigné ton œil._

_- Comment ça, c'est elle qui… ?_

_- Oh la la Ichabod, qu'est-ce que tu peux passer pour un idiot quand tu ne fais pas confiance à ton instinct ! Allez, ne te mets pas à bouder, je plaisante. Bien sûr que c'est elle qui a guéri tes blessures, ton œil comme ton épaule._

_- Je… Je ne comprends pas le rapport qu'il y a avec vous._

_- Bon, je vais y aller doucement : passons sous silence les talents d'infirmière de Lydia. Lorsque tu l'as croisé pour la première fois depuis vingt ans, je me suis « réveill ». Mais chaque esprit a pour but de retrouver un équilibre. C'est ce qui nous arrive, et il est possible que nous nous confondions à nouveau, mais je doute que ce sois pareil qu'autrefois._

_- Cette idée m'inquiète._

_- Et tu ne comprends pas pourquoi, je sais. Mais je doute que nous le sachions un jour. Alors je te conseille de laisser ton esprit se reposer et d'arrêter de te faire un sang d'encre pour cette question à laquelle personne ne peut répondre. Ce n'est pas important. Dors. Tu auras tout le temps de te poser des questions (et d'y répondre cette fois) lorsque tu seras réveillé._

_- Merci._

_- C'est moi qui te remercie, Ichabod. C'est moi qui te remercie. »_

* * *

Ichabod se retourna dans son sommeil et son mouvement attira l'attention de Katrina. Elle vérifia d'un coup d'œil qu'il n'avait pas rejeté son drap puis revint à la tisane qu'elle s'était chauffée dans la petite cheminée. Elle souriait. Ichabod avait émergé un quart d'heure auparavant de son inconscience semi comateuse pour passer à un sommeil normal. La légère fièvre qu'il avait encore en revenant des bois s'était dissipée et il dormait maintenant avec une expression paisible sur le visage.

Tout en sirotant sa tisane, Katrina repensait à leur première soirée de couple à proprement parler. Masbath et elle s'étaient rapidement faits à la vie citadine après leur arrivée à New York et Katrina n'avait pas tardé à se faire des amies d'agréable compagnie. Elle prenait régulièrement le thé avec deux ou trois d'entre elles et elle avait ainsi eu l'opportunité de les accompagner à l'opéra. Ichabod avait accepté avec un certain manque d'enthousiasme, lui qui n'avait pourtant jamais mis les pieds dans une salle de spectacle.

L'œuvre représentée était une opérette relativement peu célèbre, d'un certain Wolfgang Mozart, mort une dizaine d'année auparavant sur ces lointaines terres d'Europe. Le titre, _La Flûte Enchantée_, avait fait sourire Katrina et lever les yeux au ciel à Ichabod. Puis la représentation avait commencé. La jeune femme avait aussitôt fixé la scène avec une immobilité de pierre, subjuguée par cette fantastique musique qui lui semblait d'origine divine en comparaison des simples gigues qu'elle avait entendues dans son enfance. Chaque note supplémentaire lui semblait plus magnifique, mais l'était pourtant moins que la suivante.

C'est alors qu'elle avait sentit Ichabod lui prendre la main, au milieu de l'acte deux. Elle s'était tournée vers lui, s'attendant plus ou moins à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il s'en allait avant la fin. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il fixait la scène lui aussi. Les flammes des chandeliers se reflétaient dans ses yeux étincelants de joie et sur son visage souriant. Il était méconnaissable, tout simplement rayonnant. Si Katrina ne l'avait pas déjà aimé au-delà de ce qu'elle croyait possible, elle serait tombée amoureuse de lui ce soir-là.

Elle se leva de son fauteuil pour aller poser sa tasse vide à la cuisine. Elle en profita pour ramasser les quelques autres récipients qui encombraient le petit bureau de la chambre puis sortit en silence après avoir vérifié une dernière fois qu'Ichabod dormait. Elle aurait tant aimé revoir ce sourire libre de toute angoisse… _Laisse-le se reposer, c'est déjà bien._

Elle croisa Masbath à la cuisine et se rappela soudain ce qu'elle voulait lui demander :

« Dis-moi, est-ce que c'est toi qui a utilisé ce bol pour apporter quelque chose à Ichabod ? »

Elle lui montrait le récipient qu'elle avait remarqué la nuit précédente, juste avant cette si désagréable discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Marshall. Le jeune Masbath saisit le bol avec étonnement et fit non de la tête.

« Pas du tout. Je croyais que c'était vous qui l'aviez utilisé pour l'un de vos remèdes.

- Non, ce n'est pas moi, dit-elle d'un air songeur.

- Qu'y avait-il à l'intérieur ?

- Je ne saurais pas te dire quoi exactement, mais j'ai l'impression que… »

Elle s'arrêta avec l'expression de quelqu'un qu'on vient de gifler. _Impossible. Je l'aurais vu…_ Masbath la regarda avec inquiétude passer son doigt au fond du bol et goûter le résidu qu'elle avait récolté. Son regard sembla se vider l'espace d'une seconde.

« Mademoiselle ? demanda Masbath d'une voix craintive. Katrina ?

- Oh mon Dieu… »

Elle sortit de la cuisine en courant, bousculant le jeune Masbath au passage, puis escalada l'escalier en sautant trois marches à la fois. Le garçon la suivit sans réfléchir, trop ahuri pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Katrina déboucha sur le palier du dernier étage et ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Ichabod avec ce qui lui restait d'élan. Masbath faillit lui rentrer dedans lorsqu'elle pila sur le seuil. Son regard tomba sur le lit et il prit instantanément la même expression que la jeune femme : stupeur et terreur.

Une silhouette noire et diffuse s'était penchée au-dessus d'Ichabod et lui soutenait la nuque. De l'autre main, elle lui faisait boire le contenu d'un bol étrangement semblable à celui que tenait toujours Katrina. La créature redressa sa tête anonyme et les foudroya de son regard meurtrier.

Katrina réagit avec la violence que lui procuraient sa peur et sa colère. Le bol qu'elle avait en main devint un projectile et alla frapper la silhouette à hauteur du cou. La créature émit un sifflement de rage et lâcha Ichabod pour reculer vers la fenêtre ouverte. L'inspecteur retomba sur ses oreillers avec un faible gémissement, les yeux mi-clos. Katrina sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsqu'elle hurla :

« Allez-vous en ! Fichez-le camp tout de suite, et ne revenez jamais ! _Fichez-moi le camp !_ »

La créature émit un autre sifflement et coula plus qu'elle ne sauta par la fenêtre. Masbath se précipita sur le chambranle et se pencha au dehors, mais la silhouette disparaissait déjà entre deux arbres. Seule une voix lui parvint, un crissement qui lui évoqua avec une netteté terrible celui d'une porte de crypte – une porte qui n'était pas destinée à s'ouvrir et qui pourtant l'avait ét :

_« Vous me le payerez. »_

Frissonnant, il se retourna pour regarder Katrina. Des larmes de rage coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle s'était assise sur le lit et avait posé une de ses mains sur le front d'Ichabod. Celui-ci tressaillit quand elle le toucha.

« Il a de nouveau de la fièvre, dit-elle d'une voix cassée par l'émotion. Pas trop, il devrait vite s'en remettre, mais il a de nouveau de la fièvre. Heureusement que nous sommes arrivés à temps, heureusement qu'il n'a pas tout bu.

- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Cette… chose, quoi qu'elle soit, l'avait empoisonné. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a quitté sa chambre alors qu'il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, la nuit dernière ? Elle voulait l'attirer dehors. Je pense que cette horreur qu'elle lui a fait avaler devait le rendre vulnérable à ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer, des illusions, des images… tout cela pour le faire sortir.

- Et elle voulait recommencer, fit Masbath avec un mélange de dégoût et de colère dans la voix.

- Je n'avais vu qu'une seule autre fois cette sorte de bol auparavant, c'est pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps à me souvenir de leur fonction et de celle qu'a le liquide qu'ils contiennent. »

Masbath la laissa reprendre son souffle, suspendu à ses lèvres. Elle passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux d'Ichabod, qui semblait hésiter entre se réveiller complètement ou sombrer à nouveau.

« C'est ma mère qui m'a enseigné leur usage, il y a longtemps, dit-elle. De la magie noire, dangereuse à manipuler.

- Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama alors Masbath en ramassant le bol que Katrina avait lancé. J'en ai déjà vu moi aussi ! Chez la sorcière, dans la forêt… »

Katrina approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle attrapa à tâtons la main d'Ichabod et la serra avec force. _Je ne veux pas te perdre. _La créature avait dû veiller toute la journée près du manoir pour surprendre ce moment de solitude, puisque Katrina n'était sortie de la chambre que pour chasser Marshall – et encore, elle était restée sur le seuil, trop près…

Elle leva la tête pour lancer un regard assassin à la forêt. Masbath fit de même et referma le battant avec colère : il détestait être aussi impuissant à contrôler ce qui se passait. C'est alors que Katrina sentit avec surprise qu'Ichabod s'était assis. Il la serra doucement dans ses bras avant même qu'elle ait le temps de se tourner vers lui.

« Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie, dit-il avec une gentillesse qui lui donna une impression de chaleur dans la poitrine. Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer, surtout pas quand c'est la première chose que je vois à mon réveil.

- Vous sentez-vous bien, inspecteur ? s'enquit Masbath d'une voix tendue.

- Très bien, beaucoup mieux que tout à l'heure, lui assura Ichabod en ne mentant qu'à moitié. Katrina…

- Oui ? »

Elle s'écarta de lui pour pouvoir le regarder en face. Ses yeux brillaient peut-être un peu trop à cause de la fièvre, mais son sourire était calme et dépourvu de toute tension.

« Je vais bien, d'accord ? Et je sais que je te le dois.

- Ichabod, c'était…

- Chut, ne dit rien. Ne dit rien. »

Il la regardait comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois, toujours un fin sourire aux lèvres. Katrina savait que c'était dû à son réveil (il n'avait pas encore les idées très claires), mais elle ne s'en sentit pas moins incroyablement soulagée. Il avait l'air presque aussi paisible que lors de cette soirée, au balcon de l'opéra. Cette soirée à la fin de laquelle il l'avait demandée en mariage.

* * *

« Ah, te voilà, je t'att… eh bien, qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé?!

- Cette sale peste m'a surprise avant que je termine mon travail, voilà ce qui s'est passé! crache-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas eu le temps de lui faire boire toute la potion, c'est ça ? soupire Merikos.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère : c'est tout juste s'il y a trempé les lèvres !

- Calme-toi, ce n'est pas si grave, dit-il d'une voix apaisante.

- Pas si grave… ricane-t-elle. Laisse-moi simplement récapituler : nous ne pouvons plus le tuer, parce que la partie de son esprit qui nous intéresse est trop solidement arrimée à l'autre et que le supprimer éliminerait ce dont nous avons besoin. Idem pour sa sœur. Nous avons essayé de l'attirer près de l'Arbre des Morts afin de l'avoir sous la main lorsque tu auras besoin de lui, mais il a brisé l'envoûtement trop tôt. Pire, nous avons failli le perdre à cause d'une meute de loups qui n'avaient rien à faire là. Et maintenant, alors que je me donne tout le mal du monde pour l'attirer encore une fois, cette sorcière d'opérette me jette à la porte à grand renfort de cris et de larmes. Tu peux être certain qu'elle ne le lâchera plus d'une semelle, dorénavant. Et je ne te parle pas de Mulder qui le surveille du coin de l'œil lui aussi, de Proxima qui ne s'éloigne jamais des griffes d'Algol, de Telck qui passe son temps à ne rien faire, de…

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris, ne t'excite pas ! Pour commencer, je vais envoyer Telck en 1800 surveiller tout ce beau monde, d'accord ? Rien ne presse. Je serai suffisamment fort dans un ou deux jours pour les inviter moi-même à venir me retrouver ici. D'ici-là, laissons les choses se tasser. Toute cette mascarade sera bientôt terminée, je peux te l'assurer, et lorsque nous allons jouer carte sur table, ça va leur faire très, très mal. »

* * *

« Algol…

- Silence Kafel !

- Mais Algol, êtes-vous bien certain qu'elle ne va pas… »

Un regard glacial du Conseiller le fit taire. Proxima était assise sur le canapé de la bibliothèque avec Algol et celui-ci avait disposé ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête de la jeune femme. Elle avait fermé les yeux.

« Si vous ne voulez pas que j'efface un morceau de sa mémoire par accident, siffla Algol, vous feriez mieux de vous taire. C'est sans danger si je ne vais pas fouiller dans des souvenirs douloureux au sens physique du terme. »

Kafel fut tenter de protester encore une fois, mais Linear le calma en lui prenant gentiment le bras. Elle aussi fixait Algol et Proxima avec insistance. _Pourvu qu'ils trouvent vite quelque chose._ Le Conseiller refit face à Proxima et ferma les paupières.

« Essayez de vous détendre. »

_ « Ichabod ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux devenir, toi ? »_

_ Sa question est plutôt obscure pour quelqu'un qui ne la connaît pas. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de celui à qui elle parle. Confortablement assise sur une branche basse du vieux chêne au bout du jardin, à l'aise dans sa légère robe d'été, elle attend une réponse du garçon qui s'est allongé dans l'herbe au pied de l'arbre. Il semble songeur. Elle continue pour lui laisser le temps de trouver une réponse satisfaisante._

_« Moi je veux voyager très loin, plus loin qu'aucun homme ou qu'aucune femme. Je veux voir ce qu'il y a derrière la barrière au fond du champ, je veux retourner dans cette grande ville où Maman nous a emmené la semaine dernière. »_

_ Elle éclate de rire et se suspend en cochon pendu à la branche pour venir parler à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle retient sa jupe d'une main avec une nonchalance qui le fait sourire. Le sang lui monte à la tête, mais elle ne trouve pas ça désagréable._

_« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire toi, quand tu seras grand ?_

_- Je veux continuer à dessiner. »_

_ Le sourire de la fille diminue._

_« Père n'aime pas que tu dessines. Il dit que c'est mal._

_- Père n'aime pas que tu t'éloignes. Il dit que c'est mal. »_

_ Elle rit à nouveau. Il s'assoit et l'aide à descendre sans se faire mal. Mais au dernier moment, elle repousse la branche avec ses pieds et l'entraîne avec elle au bas du talus. Il a un petit cri à mi-chemin entre la surprise et la gaieté lorsque son dos heurte le sol sablonneux. Elle se redresse presque aussitôt et s'assoit à califourchon sur lui pour lui attraper les poignets._

_« Je t'ai eu. J'arrive toujours à t'avoir, Ichabod, c'est pas drô... »_

_ Il s'est redressé d'un coup et a inversé les positions. Maintenant c'est elle qui est allongée dans l'herbe et c'est lui qui la regarde de haut avec un sourire goguenard. Elle lui fait de grands yeux. Il ouvre la bouche pour la taquiner quand une voix l'interrompt, une voix d'adulte. Une voix d'homme._

_« Ichabod, lâche ta sœur immédiatement ! »_

_ Il sursaute et s'éloigne d'elle comme si elle était devenue brûlante. Elle se relève en déglutissant avec peine : il est rentré plus tôt que prévu. Il avance vers eux à grands pas depuis le seuil de la petite porte de derrière. _

**_« Algol, arrêtez s'il vous plaît. »_**

_ Elle se tourne vers son frère et sent son sang se glacer. Les yeux du garçon ont pris une menaçante teinte noire. Elle lui attrape la main. Ses yeux s'éclaircissent et il tourne vers elle son visage désemparé. Elle lui fait non d'un signe de tête. Leur père approche toujours._

_« Ne fait pas ça Ichabod. Maman a dit que tu ne devais surtout pas faire ça. »_

_ Il baisse les yeux._

_« C'est bon, ça ira. Peut-être qu'il sera gentil cette fois. »_

_ Elle ment très mal. Son père a les poings serrés en arrivant à leur hauteur, et ça ce n'est vraiment pas bon signe._

**_« Algol ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! ALGOL ! »_**

Elle rouvrit les yeux en sentant Kafel la saisir. Le Conseiller était en train de se masser les tempes :

« Pardonnez-moi d'avoir mis si longtemps à rompre le contact, marmonna-t-il, je fatigue rapidement en ce moment.

- Vous osez nous dire ça en face après avoir entraîné Proxima dans vos combines ? cracha Kafel.

- Cela suffit, s'interposa Proxima. Je vais bien Kafel, je vais bien. Ne te crois pas obligé de me protéger contre tout ce qui bouge, je suis assez grande pour prendre mes responsabilités. Algol avait besoin de savoir comment la Prophétie pouvait être fausse et il avait raison de penser que mes souvenirs pouvaient l'aider.

- Alors, qu'avez-vous trouv ? demanda Linear avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

- Pas grand-chose, malheureusement, soupira Proxima.

- Ne soyez pas si pessimiste, dit Algol. Vous souveniez-vous d'avoir déjà des pouvoirs à cette époque ? »

Proxima réfléchit un moment avant de faire signe que oui.

« Pour ma part, oui. Mais en ce qui concerne Ichabod, je viens à peine de m'en rappeler. D'habitude, il les cachait mieux que moi. Nous n'avions pas de trous de mémoire quand nous étions enfants.

- Vous n'aviez pas encore subit le choc de la mort de votre mère et de votre séparation, approuva Algol. C'est logique, mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi vous êtes deux, alors que la Prophétie dit bien que la fille de Fynilos n'a enfanté qu'une seule et unique f… »

Il s'interrompit, le regard perdu dans le vide, figé comme si la foudre venait de lui tomber dessus. En un sens, c'était ce qui venait de se produire. _Oh bon sang, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ?!_ Proxima s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand elle s'arrêta à son tour. Il vit à son regard qu'elle avait compris elle aussi. Ils se regardaient tous les deux, immobiles, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. _C'était tellement évident que nous ne l'avons même pas vu._

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Kafel. Qu'avez-vous ?

- Elle n'a enfanté qu'une seule fois, murmura Algol, émerveillé par la soudaineté avec laquelle toutes les pièces du puzzle s'étaient mises en place.

- Excusez-moi, mais je croyais qu'ils étaient à coup sûr frère et sœur.

- C'est le cas.

- Mais…

- Nous sommes jumeaux, Kafel, intervint Proxima. Ichabod est mon frère jumeau. Nous sommes nés en une seule fois. Une unique fois. La Prophétie est parfaitement exacte. »

Un épais silence s'abattit sur toutes les personnes présentes. Linear déglutit et dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant de réussir à parler :

« Le saviez-vous Algol ?

- Oui. Depuis que je suis allé chercher Proxima pour l'amener à la Confrérie. Je l'ai lu dans la mémoire d'Ichabod lorsque… lorsque j'ai effacé ce qui devait l'être.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? demanda Linear avec incrédulité.

- Même si ça semble évident, je n'avais pas du tout compris l'importance que ce détail avait.

- Un détail ?! s'étrangla Kafel. Mais… Proxima, c'est ton frère quand même ! Que le Conseiller n'y pense plus, je comprends, mais toi…

- Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des années, protesta Proxima. Et puis, j'étais tellement triste à l'idée que je n'allais plus jamais le revoir que le fait qu'il soit mon jumeau m'importait de moins en moins. Nous n'avons pas grandi ensemble assez longtemps pour découvrir à quel point nous pouvions être proches à cause de notre âge identique, nous n'étions pas assez grands pour cela. Je ne l'ai jamais oublié, mais au fil du temps, c'est devenu tout à fait secondaire, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

Linear hésita avant d'approuver du chef. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua l'expression d'Algol : son visage tout d'abord triomphant s'était décomposé pendant les explications de Proxima et il arborait maintenant une mine qui n'aurait pas été déplacée lors d'un enterrement. _Aïe, encore des problèmes en perspective._

« Nous savons maintenant que la Prophétie est exacte, dit le Conseiller d'une voix creuse. J'aurais préféré que nous découvrions le contraire.

- Il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez, dit Kafel. Il y a moins d'un quart d'heure, vous étiez encore complètement obsédé par cette énigme, et maintenant vous vous plaignez de l'avoir résolue ? »

Algol le regarda avec lassitude et Kafel vit alors dans ses yeux à quel point il était vieux. Linear se sentit obligée de rattraper pour la énième fois les poussées d'adrénaline de son ami et posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule d'Algol :

« Ce que Kafel essaie de vous demander, c'est pourquoi cette Prophétie est si grave. »

Algol dévia son regard vers elle pendant un instant, puis il considéra Proxima d'un air songeur. La jeune femme le fixait avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui se doute que son médecin va lui annoncer qu'une jolie tumeur de la taille d'un citron a pris ses quartiers d'hiver dans son cortex. _Proxima, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous avez le cancer du destin. C'est inopérable._ Le Conseiller soupira un bon coup et décida de lui dire la vérit :

« D'accord, vous auriez fini par le savoir tôt ou tard. Fynilos et Merikos ont longtemps dirigé la Confrérie des Félins ensemble.

- Quoi ?!

- Oui. Ils l'ont fondée tous les deux et l'administraient avec l'aide de votre serviteur.

- Vous étiez le troisième dirigeant de la Confrérie ? s'étonna Linear. Mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas Grand Conseiller dans ce cas ?

- Le Grand Conseiller est le frère de Fynilos, le grand oncle de Proxima si vous préférez. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est venu la chercher en personne. Vous et moi sommes des membres puissants et actifs de la Confrérie, mais nous avons tous été humains, il y a plus ou moins longtemps – oui Kafel, je sais que ce détail vous énerve – alors que le Grand Conseiller est de la même nature que Fynilos et Merikos : c'est un démon.

- Eh bien, je me doutais un peu qu'il n'était pas normal, hasarda Kafel, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cette histoire concerne Proxima.

- J'y viens, l'assura Algol. Fynilos et moi-même, nous nous entendions bien avec Merikos, mais nos intérêts ont rapidement divergés. Vous savez comme moi que nous avons besoin de dépositaires pour utiliser nos pouvoirs et que pour cela nous devons les conserver pendant deux semaines. Merikos était contre ce système, long et fastidieux, qui ne nous accordait qu'une puissance infime. Il a alors mis au point une autre technique, qui nous permettait d'avoir des pouvoirs incroyablement puissants pour une durée indéterminée.

- N'était-ce pas un progrès ? demanda Linear.

- Cette technique exigeait le massacre d'une bonne centaine d'humain par membre de la Confrérie. »

Linear ravala tout de suite sa remarque.

« Fynilos était de nature un peu emportée je dois dire, continua Algol, mais il éprouvait de l'affection pour les humains. Ce n'était pas sans lien avec le fait qu'il avait de l'amour à donner : son frère dont nous avons déjà parlé, sa proche amie Polaris, qui a écrit le livre sur la Confrérie et rédigé la Prophétie, et enfin sa fille. Je m'excuse Proxima, je lui ai promis de ne plus jamais prononcer son nom.

- Cela ne fait rien, dit la jeune femme d'une voix blanche.

- Bref, Fynilos et Merikos se sont disputés et ça a mal tourné. Je suis malheureusement arrivé trop tard pour les séparer : ils en étaient à un point où un ex-humain comme moi ne pouvait plus rien faire pour les empêcher de se battre. Ils étaient trop forts. »

Algol marqua une pause et se frotta nerveusement le bras droit. Il avait froid, mais il ne tenait pas vraiment à savoir pourquoi.

« Un carnage. Ils ont tout ravagé à des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde. Puis Fynilos a réussi à enfermer Merikos dans le Néant, ou le Vide, comme vous voulez.

- Où est-ce ? demanda Kafel.

- Pour simplifier, c'est une sorte de dimension parallèle où il n'y rien, ni début ni fin, ni haut ni bas. La prison idéale. Merikos doit encore se ronger les ongles de s'y être fait piéger, sourit-il. Mais le prit à payer est élev : Fynilos en est mort et sa fille ne s'en est jamais remis. Elle s'est enfuie et a pris une apparence mortelle. La suite, vous la connaissez. Pour en revenir à Polaris, elle a tenu à rédiger son livre en mémoire de son ami. Il y a également glissé cette Prophétie, écrite avec un langage que j'ai mis près d'un siècle et demi à déchiffrer. Je lui avais demandé pourquoi elle tenait tellement à cette Prophétie. Elle m'avait tourné le dos.

- Où est-elle ? voulut savoir Linear. Nous ne l'avons jamais vue à la Confrérie.

- Cela fait longtemps qu'elle est morte, soupira Algol. Juste après la rédaction de la Prophétie, Merikos a réussi à émerger en partie de sa prison. Pas longtemps, mais assez pour la tuer. Nous en avons tous beaucoup souffert, et j'ai moi-même momentanément oublié cette histoire de prédiction. Ce que j'ignorais, c'était que les démons ne fonctionnent pas selon les mêmes règles que les nôtres. »

Il reprit son souffle, comme s'il s'apprêtait à sauter du haut d'un plongeoir.

« Merikos haïssait tous les proches de Fynilos, à tel point que Polaris l'avait senti en écrivant sa prédiction. Une telle haine entre deux démons de leur niveau laisse des traces profondes, inscrites l'intérieur même de leurs corps. Votre mère, Proxima, en avait été marquée elle aussi, ce qui explique certainement qu'elle n'ait jamais réussi à trouver le bonheur. Vous et votre frère avez hérité de cette haine, même si c'est dans une moindre mesure.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave, n'est-ce pas ? fit Kafel en posant sur les épaules de Proxima des mains qui se voulaient rassurantes.

- Si, ça l'est, dit Algol sans les regarder. C'est ce qui est inscrit dans la Prophétie, c'est ce que j'essaie de vous expliquer depuis le début : pour sortir de sa prison, Merikos a besoin de ce lien qu'il a avec Fynilos, avec celui qui l'a enfermé, ce lien qui existe aussi chez le Grand Conseiller mais qui a été rendu beaucoup accessible chez Ichabod et Proxima par la souffrance de leur mère. Il a _besoin_ d'eux, comprenez-vous ? Il veut récupérer ces dernières traces de Fynilos et les utiliser pour émerger du Vide. Si Merikos parvient à vous attirer à lui, ajouta-t-il en regardant Proxima, je ne vous garantis rien, mais je sais que ça se passera très mal pour nous tous. »

Il s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Il sentait son cœur battre trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il avait parlé très vite sur la fin, désespérant de pouvoir leur faire comprendre la gravité de la situation. _C'est si compliqué, et j'explique si mal…_ Il reprit son souffle et décida de tout résumer en une seule fois, au risque de paraître brutal :

« Merikos va puiser en vous ce dont il a besoin, il tuera quelques humains en guise de dépositaires d'urgence et il brisera les barreaux de sa prison comme on brise du cristal. Il nous tuera tous, parce que nous nous sommes tous mis en travers de sa route à un moment ou à un autre. Et il commencera par ceux qui lui rappellent Fynilos, ne serait-ce que parce que vous et votre frère avez les mêmes yeux que votre grand-père. Ce scénario me semblait grave, mais évitable, notamment parce que la Prophétie paraissait inexacte. Mais elle est juste. Donc ce scénario l'est aussi. Et si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu depuis une semaine, nous sommes en train de le suivre. »

Silence consterné. Algol baissa la tête :

« Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé... »

Proxima s'entendit répondre comme s'il s'agissait d'une autre personne :

« Pas autant que moi. »


	18. Coïncidences?

_Quand je vous disais que le chapitre 16 était une erreur de parcours ! Bon, j'espère éviter d'avoir un nouveau délai aussi catastrophique avant la fin de l'histoire, mais je ne peux malheureusement rien garantir (soupir). A Tarahiriel, je ferais remarquer que j'ai écrit ce chapitre assez vite pour qu'elle puisse l'avoir à son retour, alors elle a intérêt à être contente ! :-)__ Et j'ajoute pour Amy que j'essaie d'écrire vite et bien, mais c'est gentil de me dire que si la première condition flanche un peu, la deuxième ne s'en ressent pas. :-)_

* * *

_Chapitre 18 :_

_Je te propose un jeu idiot, Fox : tu regardes par la fenêtre et tu essaies de compter les arbres, d'accord ?_ Mulder se leva de son fauteuil avec paresse et alla s'appuyer sur le bord de la fenêtre du petit salon. Il fit glisser son regard sur la partie des bois du Ponant qui rampait jusqu'au manoir, puis soupira : _oui, c'est un jeu parfaitement idiot._

Il s'ennuyait, bien sûr, mais pas parce qu'il était seul – il avait passé pratiquement toute sa vie seul. Non, ce qui l'embêtait le plus, c'était de se trouver cloîtré dans ce manoir, sans aucune opportunité de sortie, alors qu'il avait réussi Dieu sait par quel moyen à revenir dans le temps. _Deux siècles en arrière, mon vieux, deux siècles ! Si seulement Scully était ici, je serais ravi de savoir comment elle expliquerait ça_.

Il sentit quelque chose se frotter contre sa jambe et baissa les yeux pour découvrir un gros chat couleur d'or. L'animal le dévisageait de ses yeux intelligents et sa queue ondulait doucement derrière-lui.

« Salut toi, murmura Mulder en s'accroupissant. Tu habites ici, je suppose ? Et tu viens voir qui est ce grand dégourdi qui s'ennuie comme un rat mort dans une vallée dont il n'a pas compris grand-chose. »

Le chat lui répondit d'un miaulement qui pouvait prêter à interprétation. Puis il vint avec un ronronnement affectueux poser sa tête ronde contre la main que tendait Fox.

« Toi, tu es un petit malin, sourit Mulder en le grattant sous le menton. Tu sais comment mendier les caresses.

- J'ignorais que vous parliez aux chats, monsieur Mulder. »

La voix sarcastique de Marshall fit sursauter Fox et le chat recula vivement contre le mur, fixant ce nouveau venu avec méfiance. Le journaliste le vit et laissa échapper un petit rire amus :

« Veuillez m'excuser, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, ni vous ni ce charmant animal.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Marshall ? demanda Mulder en se relevant sans hâte.

- Je vous l'ai dit, je voudrais vous parler, dit le journaliste en venant s'accouder à ses côtés. Vous ne vous êtes pas montré très bavard depuis votre arrivée. Je n'ai pas saisi le nom de votre ville d'origine…

- Je ne m'en rappelle plus, je l'ai déjà dit, riposta Mulder en sentant qu'il devait jouer serré.

- Etonnant cas d'amnésie partielle, ne trouvez-vous pas ? sourit Marshall.

- Etonnant et bien embêtant, je dois dire, répondit Fox en regardant obstinément par la fenêtre.

- Vous souvenez-vous de l'objet de votre visite à Sleepy Hollow ? demanda le journaliste en se tournant vers lui.

- Pas spécialement, risqua Mulder en cherchant à toute vitesse une réponse plus convaincante. Il me semble que j'avais quelque chose à transporter, mais je n'en suis plus du tout certain. »

Marshall ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme s'il assimilait ce que Fox venait de lui dire. _C'est bon le vautour, tu es satisfait j'espère ?_ A cet instant, le journaliste lui fit remarquer de manière totalement inattendue :

« J'ai remarqué que vous regardiez souvent par la fenêtre.

- Finement observé, répliqua Mulder.

- Cherchez-vous quelque chose ?

- Pas à ma connaissance. »

Mais Mulder s'était raidi. Il avait effectivement vu « quelque chose » au-dehors une petite demi-heure auparavant, « quelque chose » qui s'était glissé dans les bois avec la souplesse et la rapidité d'une ombre, au point qu'il avait d'abord cru rêver. Mais il s'était alors rappelé la silhouette qu'il avait entraperçue dans la forêt avant que le soleil ne se lève, cette silhouette qui n'avait fait que traverser la route mais dont il entendait encore la voix grinçante. _« Aide-le et je te tue. »_

C'est alors que Joseph entra dans le salon, le visage épanoui :

« Ah, monsieur Mulder, je vous cherchais justement. Je vous demande d'excuser mon comportement lors de notre première rencontre, dit-il en lui serrant la main, je venais de passer la nuit à chevaucher et j'étais d'une humeur exécrable. Je m'en veux de vous avoir donné une mauvaise image dès le premier abord.

- Je vous en prie, dit Mulder.

- Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance avec monsieur Marshall ?

- Nous avons échangé quelques politesses, répondit le journaliste sans se départir de son sourire.

- Tant mieux, tant mieux, se félicita Joseph. Dites-moi monsieur Mulder, serez-vous toujours parmi nous après-demain ? Je me ferais un plaisir de vous inviter à notre petite chasse à courre.

- Une… dans les bois du Ponant ?

- Evidemment, pas sur le toit du manoir, dit Marshall.

- Mais qu'avez-vous l'intention de chasser dans cette forêt ? demanda un Mulder incrédule. Je n'y ai pas croisé une seule perdrix, alors un cerf…

- Je n'ai jamais dit que nous chercherions un cerf, monsieur, dit Joseph d'un air mystérieux. Le gibier est une surprise. »

Pendant une seconde, Mulder eut l'idée stupide qu'il s'agissait d'une chasse à l'homme. _Eh, tu es en 1800, pas au Moyen Age, n'exagère pas !_ Mais à voir l'expression de Joseph, Fox n'était plus tout à fait certain que son idée soit ridicule.

« Alors, vous joindrez-vous à nous ? répéta le cousin Van Tassel.

- Eh bien, hésita Mulder, je ne suis pas très bon cavalier, et…

- Aucune importance, personne n'a besoin d'être un cavalier émérite pour mener une monture au pas ou au galop, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, comment pourriez-vous vous déplacer à la campagne, lorsqu'il n'y a pas de diligence à votre disposition ? »

Mulder lui rendit son sourire en devinant que Joseph venait d'énoncer une vérité qui lui paraissait évidente : il n'existait pas d'autre moyen de transport que le cheval, même pas le train. _Il serait temps que tu comprennes en quelle année tu te trouves, mon ami. _

« Puisque vous insistez… dit-il pour la plus grande joie de Joseph. Mais je vous assure que je suis lamentable à cheval.

- Allons, si même cet épouvantail de banquier trouvait le moyen de traverser ma plantation de coton en Floride pour venir me harceler, un homme de votre stature ne devrais pas avoir de mal à pourchasser un… »

Il s'interrompit, comme s'il avait involontairement faillit vendre la mèche.

« Bref, c'est décidé, vous participerez à la chasse. Je vous invite vivement à nous accompagner en reconnaissance demain après-midi, d'ailleurs. Ce sera comme une mise en jambe, histoire de vous habituer à votre monture. Ces animaux sont vraiment indispensables à notre société.

- C'est certain, approuva Marshall. Imaginez un monde où les diligences rouleraient sans chevaux pour les tirer, où un petit génie aurait trouvé le moyen de les faire avancer par simple action mécanique, comme avancent les aiguilles d'une horloge.

- Vous nagez en plein délire, rit Joseph. Mais cette idée est amusante. »

En tout cas, elle n'amusait pas Fox. Marshall et lui se dévisageaient avec insistance, chacun semblant essayer de lire les pensées de l'autre. Il y avait du défi dans l'expression du journaliste. _Ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Ce type vient de décrire le principe d'un moteur, en me regardant bien droit dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Je suis presque certain qu'il sait d'où je viens, et surtout de _quand_ je viens._

Tapi près du mur, Deneb regardait attentivement les différents humains. Il croisa le regard de Marshall et les poils de son dos se hérissèrent légèrement. Le chat préféra battre en retraite et sortir de la pièce. Les yeux de l'homme l'inquiétaient.

* * *

Telck s'était dissimulé entre deux buissons d'épines. Son regard fébrile allait sans cesse de la fenêtre du petit salon au perron de derrière où un esclave somnolait sur sa chaise. La tunique de Telck était déchirée par sa longue errance dans la forêt, lorsqu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Un ordre du Maître, une convocation dans le Néant, n'importe quoi. L'attente le rendait fou.

Il vit encore une fois Mulder, le dos tourné à la fenêtre, discutant avec deux autres hommes dont il ne distinguait pas les visages. L'agent du FBI était mort, Telck l'avait vu de ses yeux lorsque le piège qu'il avait conçu pour Algol s'était refermé sur sa propre main. Tout était allé de travers. Algol et Kafel s'en étaient tirés intacts et le cadavre de Mulder avait disparu. Tout simplement parce qu'il était encore vivant, et en pleine forme apparemment.

Crane aussi aurait dû être mort. A l'idée que cet inspecteur de malheur lui avait encore échappé, Telck sentit ses poings se crisper. Encore une fois, il était certain de l'avoir tué, plus de deux semaines avant cette nuit-là. Il avait tout préparé avec soin : il avait éliminé le brigand dont il avait touché le sang, puis il s'était infiltré dans le gang de ce même coupe-gorge. Il avait travaillé pendant une semaine, patiemment, attendant son heure. Puis il avait réussi à pousser son chef à attaquer le dépôt où leurs rivaux gardaient leur coton de contrebande. Parallèlement, il avait prévenu anonymement la police qu'un chargement de la précieuse matière allait être stocké dans le dépôt n°8. Il avait pris l'apparence d'un agent de police respecté pour faire pression afin que Crane soit de cette mission. Un accident. C'était parfait. Le piège était en place, il suffisait que le loup pose la patte dessus.

Telck n'avait pas eu de mal à repérer sa proie pendant la bataille du dépôt. C'était l'anarchie, mais Telck savait ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'était choisi une barre de fer avec soin et s'était glissé entre les combattants avec l'aisance d'un serpent. Crane ne l'avait vu que trop tard, au moment où Telck le frappait. L'inspecteur avait détourné la tête et évité un coup qui lui aurait défoncé le crâne, mais Telck était trop rapide. Sa barre de fer s'était abattue en plein sur l'épaule de Crane, la brisant comme une allumette. Le jeune inspecteur s'était effondré en hurlant, douce musique qui avait mis Telck au comble de la joie.

« Alors, content d'être venu ? »

Crane ne lui avait pas répondu. Il avait levé les yeux avec difficulté, haletant, une main crispée sur son épaule droite. Son regard était rempli d'incrédulité et de peur. Telck n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire tellement sa proie avait l'air hébété. Puis il avait relevé sa barre de fer et avait frappé Crane de toutes ses forces, en pleine tête cette fois-ci. L'inspecteur avait presque volé en arrière tellement le choc était violent. Il était tombé comme un pantin désarticulé, le visage en sang. Mort. Telck le savait. Il s'était baissé pour prendre le pouls de sa victime et n'avait rien sentit, vraiment rien. Crane était mort, il en était sûr et certain.

Il avait levé sa barre dégoulinante d'hémoglobine avec un sourire satisfait. Telck avait porté sa main libre au métal froid et maintenant gluant. Il avait refermé ses doigts sur son arme et avait senti un agréable frisson se répandre dans son bras. Il avait tourné cette paume ensanglantée pour pouvoir l'observer et il avait eu le temps de voir le sang disparaître, bu goulûment par sa peau de polymorphe. Il avait jeté un dernier regard à sa victime, l'observant d'un œil critique : ce visage allait certainement lui servir.

Telck se redressa entre les buissons, émergeant de ses pensées avec lenteur. L'esclave du perron s'était enfin endormi, laissant sans surveillance ce qu'il était censé garder avec attention : un magnifique cocker, arrivé en cours d'après-midi pour aider à la chasse à courre. Le chien dormait lui aussi, la tête posée sur ses pattes antérieures.

Telck se faufila entre les buissons pour émerger des bois avec circonspection. Sa peau se couvrit d'une fourrure noire et grise. Son sourire carnassier le devint encore davantage lorsque ses dents devinrent des crocs. Le cocker gémit dans son sommeil. Il avait sentit l'odeur du loup, l'odeur de la mort, mais elle était déjà si proche… Le chien se demandait encore s'il rêvait ou pas lorsque les crocs de Telck se refermèrent sur sa gorge comme un implacable étau. Le cocker se réveilla en sursaut et tenta d'aboyer pour réveiller l'humain qui devait veiller sur lui, mais le loup l'étranglait trop étroitement. Le chien n'eut même pas la possibilité de gémir. Dix minutes après son réveil, il se rendormait pour toujours.

Telck aurait pu traîner la dépouille juste qu'à la forêt en conservant son corps de loup, mais c'était trop risqu : le bruit qu'aurait produit le cadavre en frottant le sol aurait pu réveiller l'esclave. Il reprit donc son apparence humaine et porta silencieusement le corps du chien jusqu'aux arbres. Il posa la main sur le cou tranché de l'animal et il sentit encore une fois ce doux frisson remonter le long de son bras. Mais il ne prit pas le temps de savourer cette expérience : il sentait que des yeux l'observait dans les arbres, juste devant lui.

« Avez-vous faim, mes frères ? »

Des grognements l'approuvèrent. Telck jeta le corps du cocker dans leur direction et il vit un museau noir et rusé émerger précautionneusement de l'ombre des arbres. Le loup le regarda un instant de son œil étincelant, puis il referma les mâchoires autour de la patte arrière du chien pour l'attirer vers le reste de la meute. Oh oui ils avaient faim, et la dernière proie à laquelle ils s'étaient attaqués leur avait apporté plus d'ennuis que de viande. Le dos du loup portait encore la trace roussie d'un des rayons d'énergie de Proxima.

Telck fixait pensivement l'endroit où le prédateur avait disparu. Son apparence fantomatique lui avait rappelé quelque chose à propos de cette matinée au dépôt n°8. Après avoir tué Crane et s'être assuré que son apparence ne serait pas perdue pour tout le monde, Telck avait battu en retraite vers la porte, frappant avec une joie féroce les quelques policiers qui passaient à sa portée. Pris dans la bataille, il s'était alors retourné sans raison particulière. Et l'espace d'une seconde, il avait cru voir que Crane tentait de se relever. Il avait cligné furieusement des yeux pour éclaircir sa vue et il avait constaté avec perplexité que l'inspecteur était toujours allongé dans la même position, inconscient. _Mort, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr, bien sûr…_ Un autre policier lui avait sauté dessus et il avait été contraint de battre en retraite. Aucun moyen de vérifier ce qu'il croyait avoir vu : un léger nuage de buée s'échappait à nouveau de la bouche de sa victime.

* * *

Scully sonna deux fois à la porte de la bibliothèque. Mary l'avait quittée après leur examen des rapports concernant Arthur Sheridan. Pas de tatouage dans le creux de la main. Rien. Même Scully ne se rappelait pas avoir vu cette marque lors de l'autopsie, mais elle pouvait se tromper.

« Monsieur Van Tassel ! appela-t-elle encore une fois. C'est Dana Scully, je dois vous parler, c'est urgent ! »

Elle crut entendre des chuchotements de l'autre côté de la porte, mais le vent soufflait fort depuis le début de l'après-midi et elle comprit que c'était son sifflement qu'elle entendait. Cela la fit repenser à Mary. La femme lui avait dit une heure et demi plus tôt qu'elle connaissait le seul homme susceptible de faire des tatouages à Sleepy Hollow, mais qu'elle préférait y aller seule : la présence d'un agent du FBI risquait de nouer les langues plus que les délier. Puis elle était partie avant que le vent ne devienne trop fort pour rester dehors. Désoeuvrée, Scully avait alors repensé à une illustration qu'elle avait vue dans le livre de la Confrérie, une illustration qui pouvait certainement lui être utile.

C'est alors que Peter Van Tassel lui ouvrit la porte. Scully marqua un temps d'arrêt : le vieil homme avait les traits encore plus tirés que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, comme s'il n'avait pas dormit depuis des jours. La première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Dana en voyant son visage fut : _mon Dieu, un de ses proches est mort._

« Est-ce que… je vous dérange ? demanda-t-elle avec un malaise perceptible. Je peux repasser plus tard si…

- Non, laissez, vous ne me dérangez pas, sourit le vieil homme en lui faisant signe d'entrer. En fait, je vous attendais.

- Ah, Mary vous a prévenu que je venais ? »

Peter referma la porte, l'air passablement surpris.

« Quelle Mary ?

- Mary Preston, dit Scully. Elle m'a dit qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps ici et qu'elle vous connaissait bien.

- Pardonnez-moi, je ne connais aucune personne de ce nom. Pratiquement personne ne vient dans cette vieille bibliothèque. »

Scully le dévisagea et décida qu'il lui disait la vérité. _Voilà autre chose : pourquoi m'aurait-elle menti ?_ D'autres paroles de Mary lui revinrent alors en mémoire et Scully dit assez sèchement :

« Que savez-vous à propos du départ de mon collègue ? »

Peter supporta son regard sans broncher :

« Que Mulder s'est éclipsé à cause de l'enquête, mais qu'il va bien. Je devine également qu'il vous a dit de vous méfier de moi. »

La main de Dana se resserra sur le mot griffonné par Fox qu'elle avait toujours dans sa poche.

« Où est-il ?

- Pour être absolument honnête, pas en sécurité. Mais c'est un grand garçon qui se débrouillera très bien tout seul.

- Dites-moi où il se trouve et pourquoi je dois me méfier de vous. »

Ce n'était pas son approche habituelle d'un interrogatoire, mais quelque chose avait fait coupe-circuit dans son esprit à la mention de Mulder et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, savoir où il était.

« Vous ne pouvez le rejoindre, que je vous dise où il se trouve ne changera donc rien. Par contre, je suppose que vous devez vous méfier de moi parce que j'attire les ennuis.

- J'ai déjà des ennuis.

- Vous en aurez bien davantage si vous me côtoyez trop, ça je peux vous le garantir. »

Alors que Dana décida d'improviser :

« Qui est Algol ? »

Peter sursauta. Cette fois la question l'avait pris au dépourvu et Scully n'eut aucun mal à le remarquer :

« Qui est-ce ? répéta-t-elle.

- C'est cette Mary Preston qui vous a parlé d'Algol ? demanda Peter en plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Répondez d'abord à ma question, s'il vous plaît, insista Dana.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? soupira Peter en abandonnant la bataille. Algol est un membre de la Confrérie des Félins.

- Le connaissez-vous ?

- C'est un ami très proche, oui. Mais vous ne le retrouverez jamais s'il ne le veut pas. _(Et je suis certain de ne pas le vouloir.)_ Ce n'est pas sur lui qu'il faut focaliser vos recherches.

- Comment pourrais-je vous faire confiance ? Vous savez où est Mulder, vous savez qui est Algol, mais vous refusez de me le dire ! dit Scully en haussant le ton.

- Je ne _peux_ pas vous le dire, nuance. Mais je veux vous aider, tant que cela reste dans mes possibilités. »

Dana resta un moment songeuse, puis elle lâcha enfin :

« J'aimerais feuilleter une nouvelle fois votre livre sur la Confrérie.

- Commenceriez-vous à y croire ? la taquina Peter avec un clin d'œil.

- Je crois depuis le début qu'elle existe, je crois même qu'elle a un rapport avec les meurtres de Sheridan et d'Hamilton. Ce n'est qu'une secte d'illuminés qui se prennent pour des magiciens. Rien de très exceptionnel. »

Derrière une rangée d'armoires, Linear et Proxima durent s'y mettre à deux pour empêcher Kafel de se jeter sur Scully toutes griffes sorties.

« A votre guise, dit lentement Peter en attrapant le vieux volume sur une étagère qui était tout juste à sa portée. Vous me rappelez quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a bien longtemps : vous devriez faire davantage confiance à votre instinct qu'à vos déductions. La personne dont je vous parle a souffert de cet excès de confiance en la science, et quelque chose me dit que vous en avez souffert vous aussi. »

_« Je sais que tu n'y crois pas Scully, mais je t'en supplie, tu dois me faire confiance ! On ne pourra pas travailler ensemble tant que tu ne me feras pas confiance. »_ Dana détourna la tête pour se plonger dans la lecture du manuscrit. Elle entendit le pas traînant de Peter Van Tassel s'éloigner vers le fond de la bibliothèque et sentit sa tension retomber un peu. Elle ouvrit le livre dans les premières pages et s'arrêta immédiatement. Elle avait trouvé, du premier coup. _Coïncidence. C'est une simple coïncidence._

* * *

_**DEPOSITAIRES :**_

_** J'ai déjà parlé des pouvoirs qu'entretiennent les membres de la Confrérie des Félins, mais je n'ai pas précisé d'où ils tirent l'énergie nécessaire pour utiliser ces capacités hors normes. Les membres de la Confrérie ne mangent pas, ou alors seulement par goût. Toute leur énergie provient de ce qu'on appelle les dépositaires.**_

_** Ces derniers sont en fait des humains comme les autres, n'ayant à priori aucun rapport avec la Confrérie. Chaque membre cherche un individu dont l'énergie est en phase avec la sienne, comme deux groupes sanguins peuvent être compatibles ou non. Une fois qu'il a trouvé cette personne, le membre se contente de la toucher, ne serait-ce que de l'effleurer (pourvu que leurs peaux entrent en contact).**_

_** Le dépositaire traversera alors une période où il se sentira légèrement plus fatigué qu'à l'accoutumée, sans plus. Cet état durera deux semaines, le temps nécessaire au membre de la Confrérie pour « recharger ses batteries », si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Puis le dépositaire retrouvera son état normal et le membre disposera d'un mois entier pendant lequel il pourra disposer comme il le souhaite de son énergie après quoi, il devra trouver un nouveau dépositaire.**_

_** Si l'humain venait à mourir avant l'expiration des deux semaines, presque toute l'énergie récoltée par le membre de la Confrérie échapperait à ce dernier. Il devrait alors repérer rapidement un autre dépositaire, sans quoi il s'affaiblirait rapidement, jusqu'à en perdre ses pouvoirs. Bien que ne cela ne soit jamais arrivé, il est possible qu'un membre de la Confrérie meure s'il reste trop longtemps sans dépositaire.**_

_** Il est impossible de savoir quel membre a choisi tel dépositaire, sauf si l'humain meurt avant la fin du rituel. Dans ce cas de figure, le tatouage représentant le félin fétiche du membre concerné (voir exemple ci-dessous) peut apparaître sur le corps du dépositaire, plus ou moins clairement en fonction de la puissance du membre.**_

« Autrement dit, murmura Scully, ce tatouage sur les mains des victimes a été fait par un membre de cette Confrérie. Quelqu'un qui a un faible pour les tigres. »

La tête de félin représentée sur le livre était celle d'un lion.

* * *

Katrina avait pour projets d'aller lire un peu dans son petit salon, comme elle aimait le faire le soir, puis d'aller se coucher de bonne heure. Elle était épuisée et se demandait si les autres journées qu'elle avait passées à Sleepy Hollow dans son enfance lui avaient parues si longues et éprouvantes. _Bien sûr que non, mais ton premier fiancé n'était pas du genre à t'inquiéter en s'égarant en pleine nuit dans les bois du Ponant._ Elle se répondit à elle-même avec un vague sourire : _mon premier fiancé ne m'inquiétait peut-être pas, mais c'était parce qu'il ne se souciait pas de moi._

Elle ouvrit la porte de son salon en cherchant dans sa mémoire quel livre elle avait entamé la dernière fois. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil, surprise de découvrir autant de monde dans son refuge.

« Messieurs ?

- Oh, bonsoir Katrina, dit Joseph avec un sourire charmeur. Nous vous croyions déjà couchée.

- Vous avez mal cru, répondit-elle un peu plus rudement qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver un si grand nombre de convives dans cette pièce.

- Navré de vous avoir prise au dépourvu, dit Joseph d'un air pas navré du tout. Vous nous ferez bien l'honneur de vous joindre à notre petite conversation ?

- Eh bien, c'est que… »

Mais Joseph l'attrapa par le bras sans lui laisser le temps de protester et la plaça entre lui et Mulder. Ce dernier échangea un signe de tête avec la jeune fille et devina que la situation n'était pas vraiment à son goût.

« Nous discutions de la chasse d'après-demain, claironna Joseph. Etes-vous bien certaine de ne pas vouloir y participer ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Joseph, je n'aime pas chasser. De plus, ajouta-t-elle avec un coup d'œil en direction de Marshall, je sais que certaines personnes n'aiment pas la manière dont je monte à cheval.

- Je ne vois pas comment c'est possible, dit Mulder d'une voix sincèrement surprise.

- Je ne sais pas d'où vous venez, monsieur, lui répondit Katrina, mais je doute que dans votre ville les femmes qui montent à la garçonne soient bien vues. »

Fox la fixa d'un air interrogateur, ayant décidément bien du mal à se faire aux coutumes du XIXe siècle. Mais cette fois-ci, un éclair de compréhension lui épargna les remarques acides de Marshall :

« Ah, vous voulez dire une jambe de chaque côt ? Pourtant, c'est bien plus pratique qu'en amazone, non ? »

Katrina eut un petit rire ravi alors que Joseph dévisageait Mulder avec stupéfaction :

« Trouvez-vous réellement que cette manière de chevaucher sied à une dame ?

- Eh bien…

- Elle me sied à moi, répondit Katrina sans aucune gêne. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème, Joseph ?

- Votre cousin vous estime trop pour vous imposer ses désirs, dit Marshall qui n'était pas intervenu jusque là. C'est une qualité fort rare chez les hommes, de nos jours. »

Mulder dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas lui rire au nez : _non mais est-ce qu'ils se sont entendus, ces machos en puissance ? Même moi je passe pour le premier des féministes à côté d'eux ! Heureusement que Scully n'est pas là, ils auraient certainement passé un sale quart d'heure._

« Mon avis est moins optimiste que le votre, répliqua alors Katrina. Nous devons avoir une conception fort différente de l'estime, vous et moi. »

_Quoique, cette fille ne se débrouille pas mal non plus quand il s'agit des les remballer._ Mulder souriait, mais Joseph semblait n'apprécier que moyennement le tour que prenait la conversation.

« En tout cas, que vous participiez ou pas à cette chasse à courre qui me tient tant à cœur n'entame en rien l'affection que j'ai pour vous, Katrina. »

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque Joseph passa son bras autour de ses épaules laissées nues par la robe. Elle sentit qu'il caressait lentement son bras droit avec son pouce et elle tenta de le repousser avec un frisson de colère.

« Joseph…

- Allons, ne soyez pas si timide, rit ce dernier. Messieurs Marshall et Mulder sont avec nous, ils peuvent témoigner que c'est un simple geste affectueux. »

Mulder fronça les sourcils de manière significative lorsque Joseph raffermit sa prise sur le bras de Katrina, empêchant la jeune fille de se dégager. Fox s'apprêtait à s'interposer lorsqu'une voix ferme en provenance de la porte lui ôta les mots de la bouche :

« Veuillez surveiller votre main, Joseph, je crois que vous avez assez prouvé votre attachement à Katrina pour la soirée. »

Le cousin Van Tassel lâcha la jeune fille avec un sursaut et lança un regard mauvais à Ichabod. Celui-ci le lui rendit de bonne grâce avant de s'avancer avec assurance et de se placer entre lui et Katrina. Celle-ci se rendit compte la première qu'il n'y avait pas de faux-semblants dans le ton d'Ichabod. Il était en colère. Non, c'était faux : il était furieux.

Mulder le dévisageait avec stupéfaction. Le jeune homme qui se tenait à moins d'un mètre de lui n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'inspecteur débraillé et à bout de forces qu'il avait rencontré dans la forêt. Celui-ci se tenait bien droit, presque trop, et ses vêtements étaient tous impeccables. Il s'était visiblement lavé les cheveux, trop heureux de se débarrasser de la crasse de ses deux jours de maladie, même s'il avait renoncé à domestiquer les quelques épis qui lui retombaient de toute façon dans les yeux. Et pour l'instant, son regard vif était noir de reproches.

« Tiens, inspecteur Crane, dit Joseph sur un ton aimable qui ne trompa personne. Nous ne vous attendions pas ce soir, nous pensions que…

- Epargnez-moi vos pensées, je vous prie, répondit Ichabod d'un ton cassant. Je vous demanderais également de cesser d'importuner ma fiancée.

- Je ne l'importunais pas, gronda Joseph.

- Etonnant, fit remarquer Katrina, je ne suis pas sûre d'être d'accord avec vous. »

Les yeux bleus de son cousin devinrent aussi froids que la glace dont ils avaient la couleur. Marshall s'interposa entre Joseph et Ichabod en les repoussant de ses mains ouvertes. Mulder le soupçonna d'y être allé un peu plus fort pour l'inspecteur que pour l'autre.

« Allons mes amis, ne nous fâchons pas pour cette mauvaise plaisanterie, dit le journaliste d'un ton affable. Joseph a sans doute été maladroit dans sa manière de faire, mais il s'en excuse, n'est-ce pas Joseph ? »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et le blond s'excusa d'un air grognon, à la plus grande surprise d'Ichabod.

« Bien, cette affaire étant réglée, je suggère que nous rejoignions nos chambres respectives, continua Marshall. Vous devriez vous reposez un peu plus, inspecteur, vous êtes encore très pâle.

- Je suis parfaitement capable de juger moi-même de mon état, répliqua Ichabod sans laisser voir au journaliste qu'il avait touché juste.

- Je n'insinue pas le contraire, dit Marshall en reprenant son ton doucereux favori, mais un accident est si vite arrivé. Il serait dommage que vous où monsieur Mulder – qui n'a pas l'air en excellente forme non plus – tombiez dans les escaliers à cause d'une brusque poussée de fièvre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ichabod se raidit et il sentit la main de Katrina se refermer autour de la sienne. Mulder aurait aimé riposter à ces menaces à peine dissimulées, mais le journaliste ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Entraînant Joseph avec lui, il les dépassa en souriant :

« J'admire la facilité avec laquelle votre épaule s'est ressoudée, inspecteur, c'est proprement prodigieux. »

Ichabod détourna le regard. Il ne vit pas Marshall se pencher légèrement pour chuchoter à Katrina quelques mots qui la firent pâlir :

« J'ai gagné mon pari : il est descendu en cours de soirée. Et je vous répète qu'il participera à la chasse. Je vous souhaite le bonsoir, mademoiselle Van Tassel. »


	19. Vaudoun

_Petite note à Tarahiriel: laisse un peu ce pauvre Ichabod tranquille, c'est pas parce qu'il nous fait un petit coup d'éclat qu'il va devenir Superman! Et encore une fois, m'en fiche de ton chantage sur les dates de parution, si j'arrive à écrire un chapitre en deux semaines je suis contente, alors..._

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 19 :_

Le réveil marquait onze heures trente-deux, mais Scully ne dormait toujours pas. Elle se retournait sans cesse entre ses draps, jusqu'à les emmêler autour de ses jambes. Elle se dégagea avec un grognement et se leva pour marcher de long en large, incapable de tenir en place. Elle ne savait plus si elle était en colère ou si elle en avait tout simplement par-dessus la tête de ces histoires de décapitations.

Rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu depuis son arrivée à Sleepy Hollow. Tout d'abord, il y avait eu le meurtre du shérif Hamilton par ce détraqué qui se faisait passer pour le Cavalier Sans Tête (avec un certain talent, en plus). Puis Mulder et elle s'étaient faits attaqués pendant la nuit, puis ils avaient eu affaire à cette étrange Confrérie, puis Mulder avait disparu, puis Mary Preston était venue fausser la donne encore une fois, puis un certain Algol était entré en coulisses, puis elle avait trouvé ces tatouages sur les mains des victimes, puis…

Dana se prit la tête à deux mains et se laissa tomber sur le lit. _Ca n'a aucun sens !_ Mulder y aurait peut-être compris quelque chose, même si elle était à peu près certaine que ses explications auraient toutes appartenues à la grande catégorie du N'Importe Quoi… Mais c'était toujours mieux que l'absence totale d'explications dans laquelle Scully s'était enlisée. Elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point ses propres théories et réflexions se construisaient en fonction de celles de Mulder. Elle avait appris à raisonner pour contrebalancer les intuitions parfois farfelues de son coéquipier, et maintenant qu'il la laissait seule, elle n'arrivait plus à trouver un autre mode de pensée.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit défait et essaya malgré tout de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Pour commencer, il lui fallait un dénominateur commun entre tout ce qui s'était produit. Pas très compliqu : tout tournait autour de Peter Van Tassel. Mais le plus difficile était encore à faire. Scully avait du mal à comprendre le rôle exact que jouait le vieillard. Faisait-il partie de la Confrérie, lui aussi ? Dans quelle mesure ? Quels étaient ses rapports avec cet Algol ?

Scully se posait encore toutes sortes de questions lorsqu'elle sentit qu'elle allait peut-être s'endormir, finalement. Elle se tourna sur le côté, les yeux clos. Et juste avant qu'elle réussisse à glisser dans les bras de Morphée, une idée saugrenue lui traversa l'esprit: _Mary ne m'a pas dit de demander à Peter Van Tassel s'il connaissait Algol, mais de l'appeler directement Algol… est-ce que par hasard…_

* * *

_ Masbath s'efforce de ne pas paniquer. Il a déjà vécu cette situation et tout s'est bien terminé, non ? Derrière-lui, le Hessois qui s'approche. Devant-lui, Lady Van Tassel qui le surveille du coin de l'œil tout en pointant une arme vers Ichabod et Katrina. La jeune fille part sur le côté, pratiquement au ralenti. La femme à cheval continue de la viser. Masbath veut crier, se jeter sur la meurtrière, faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais le temps semble s'être figé, comme si l'air était devenu de la gélatine._

_« David ? Ce n'est pas nécessaire. »_

_ Il s'arrête. Ichabod le regarde et lui adresse un sourire triste. Ses yeux sont si noirs… deux lacs d'encre. On ne peut même plus distinguer l'iris de la pupille. Masbath frissonne, mais il n'a pas vraiment peur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que Katrina a disparue et que ce n'est plus Lady Van Tassel qui tient le pistolet. C'est la silhouette brumeuse qu'il a surprise dans la chambre de l'inspecteur l'autre soir. Elle le fixe. Ses yeux sont les seuls éléments distincts de son corps. Ils sont si profondément haineux que Masbath sent une effroyable terreur le submerger, une horreur qu'on ne peut jamais éprouver dans la réalité._

_« Ne la regarde pas. Tu dois passer devant elle. Sauve-toi._

_- Je… Je ne peux pas._

_- Si, tu peux. »_

_ Le Cavalier Sans Tête approche toujours. La créature détourne enfin son atroce regard et le fixe sur Ichabod. Celui-ci semble encaisser le choc, mais il ne bouge pas. Il a l'air si triste…_

_« Maintenant, David. Passe._

_- Inspecteur, je…_

_- Tu peux passer. C'est moi qu'elle veut._

_- Je ne vais pas vous laisser !_

_- Certains sacrifices sont nécessaires, David. »_

_ Ichabod le regarde à nouveau. Masbath comprend que ces yeux ne sont pas ceux de l'inspecteur qu'il connaît. Mais pourtant, ce sont les siens. Il est incapable de rassembler ses pensées. Le Cavalier est à cinq mètres derrière-lui. Et voilà qu'un autre homme apparaît dans la clairière. Il sourit à David. Le garçon sent une pluie de tristesse et de nostalgie s'abattre sur lui._

_« Vas-y David. Vas-y !_

_- Père… papa…_

_- Je t'ai toujours dit qu'il fallait faire des choix. Tu as appris à en faire depuis que je ne suis plus là. C'est très bien. Mais tu dois continuer à choisir. »_

_ La silhouette fantomatique hésite. Son pistolet vise à tour de rôle Ichabod, Jonathan Masbath, Ichabod… David gémit._

_« Mais je ne peux pas choisir entre vous ! »_

_ Son père et Ichabod échangent un regard. Puis l'inspecteur tourne la tête vers David._

_« Pars avec ton père._

_- Mais, monsieur, je ne peux pas ! Vous… Vous vous êtes occupé de moi quand je n'avais plus personne, vous m'avez toujours estimé digne de confiance. Je ne peux pas vous laisser !_

_- Tu ne peux pas non plus laisser ton père. Pour l'heure, sa vie est plus importante que la mienne._

_- Ce n'est pas vrai !_

_- Si, c'est vrai._

_- Je ne vous comprends pas, inspecteur. »_

_ Encore ce sourire triste._

_« Je ne suis pas exactement celui qui tu as pris l'habitude d'appeler « inspecteur ». C'est pour cela que tu dois choisir ton père. Je n'ai rien fait pour toi. Tu ne choisis pas entre Ichabod et ton père, tu choisis entre un inconnu que tu as à peine entrevu et ton père. Ce n'est pas comparable._

_- Arrêtez de parler comme ça. »_

_ Masbath sent qu'il va se mettre à pleurer. Son père l'encourage du regard. Ichabod fait soudain un pas en avant et se met presque à crier._

_« Fais-le ! Maintenant ! »_

_ Le garçon craque. Il crie et se jette en avant, évitant de peu la lame du Cavalier. Il fauche son père avec une facilité déconcertante et ils roulent tous deux sur le sol. La créature à cheval crie de rage et s'évanouit dans les airs. Mais son cri a eu le temps de se confondre avec la détonation du pistolet._

_« Inspecteur, NON ! »_

_ Le livre, il doit avoir le livre dans sa poche, il ne saigne pas n'est-ce pas il ne peut pas saigner puisqu'il a le livre il ne doit pas saigner il ne doit pas mourir ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça il ne doit pas mourir. Mais Ichabod saigne. Il effleure avec un étrange détachement le trou bien net qui s'est dessiné dans sa poitrine et ses doigts prennent une sombre couleur rouge. Ses lèvres restent figées dans un sourire mélancolique. Son corps devient transparent, comme de la brume qui se dissipe._

_« Inspecteur !_

_- Certain sacrifices sont nécessaires. Tâche de t'en souvenir. »_

_ Masbath veut se relever pour courir vers lui. Il sait que c'est trop tard, mais il ne veut pas abandonner. La main de son père lui attrape le bras et l'empêche de se redresser. Il se tourne vers celui qui le retient, furieux. Puis sa rage tombe instantanément. C'est Ichabod qui est allongé dans les feuilles mortes, à la place de son père. Ses yeux sont ceux qu'il lui a toujours connus. Marrons, très foncés mais marrons tout de même._

_« Laisse-le, Masbath. Laisse-le. »_

_ Le garçon tourne la tête. L'autre a pratiquement disparu, mais ses yeux noirs étincellent toujours. A part ce détail, son apparence est identique à celle de l'homme qui retient Masbath. Un dernier sourire triste._

_« Tâche de t'en souvenir. »_

_ Puis il disparaît._

* * *

Ichabod descendit au rez-de-chaussée peu après le lever du soleil. Il vit par la fenêtre de l'escalier que la vallée était encore plongée dans le brouillard et la pénombre. Le paysage, déjà marqué par l'hiver qui approchait, eut un mauvais effet sur son moral et il dut presque sauter les dernières marches pour ne pas céder à son envie de remonter s'ensevelir sous ses draps.

Joseph et Mulder étaient déjà attablés dans la cuisine, un bol de café fumant entre les mains. Ils ne paraissaient pas avoir beaucoup parlé avant sa venue et Ichabod en fut étrangement satisfait. Il croisa le regard du cousin Van Tassel et sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque. _Il doit encore m'en vouloir à propos de notre dispute d'hier soir._

« Bien dormi, inspecteur ? demanda Joseph sur un ton qui pouvait passer pour aimable.

- Oui, merci, répondit simplement Ichabod en s'asseyant en face de Mulder. Où sont les autres ?

- Ignoreriez-vous que Katrina n'a accepté de se coucher qu'aux aurores ? railla Joseph. Vous donnez parfois l'impression de vous préoccuper bien peu d'elle.

- Je ne vous permets pas de…

- Allons, messieurs, intervint Mulder d'une voix lasse. Puisque vous semblez tant tenir à Katrina, vous feriez mieux de baisser le ton, qu'elle puisse dormir. »

Les deux hommes se turent et Fox avala une gorgée de café. Il grimaça en sentant le liquide amer lui descendre dans la gorge, mais il n'avait pas pu se permettre de refuser d'en boire, tellement Joseph lui avait vanté les mérites de cette plante si rare et si chère et si exceptionnelle et vous n'en avez jamais goûtée de votre vie, mon bon monsieur. _Tu parles, il est presque pire que celui de la machine au bureau. Mais c'est vrai que ça aide à tenir debout._

Mulder avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Il avait eu du mal à s'endormir, hanté par le souvenir de ce rêve dans lequel Algol participait à l'enlèvement de Samantha. Fox en avait pourtant assez vu pour être convaincu que quelqu'un se donnait beaucoup de mal pour qu'il ne retrouve pas sa sœur, et il était encore plus convaincu que des humains n'étaient pas les seuls en cause. Mais de là à y mêler la Confrérie des Félins… _Comment pouvais-je savoir qu'une simple décapitation allait me faire mettre les pieds dans un bourbier pareil ?_

Ichabod n'avait pas manifesté l'envie de boire du café et Joseph ne lui en avait pas proposé. L'inspecteur restait silencieux, évitant de lever les yeux sur celui qui était tout de même son hôte, mais qui avait un regard si dérangeant lorsqu'il le posait sur Katrina. _Je ne m'en préoccupe pas, hein ? C'était il y a un an qu'elle avait besoin de votre si secourable poigne, môssieur le cousin, pas maintenant. _

Il s'était bien gardé de le dire, mais il savait que Katrina n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. Il s'était éveillé un peu avant l'aube et l'avait trouvée endormie dans son fauteuil, son livre à terre. Il s'était levé pour la forcer à aller dans sa chambre, histoire qu'elle dorme dans un vrai lit pour une fois. A la plus grande surprise d'Ichabod, elle avait obéit sans trop protester. Elle l'avait même embrassé sur le pas de la porte. Il ferma les yeux un instant et un léger sourire se grava sur ses lèvres.

« Incroyable, n'avez-vous pas encore votre comptant de sommeil, inspecteur Crane ? fit soudain la voix de Marshall. Vous avez dormi près de vingt-quatre heures d'affilées, pourtant ! »

Ichabod et Mulder se levèrent avec le même sursaut. Joseph tressaillit lui aussi, mais il n'avait pas l'air aussi désagréablement surpris que les deux autres. Le journaliste se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, appuyé sur le chambranle comme il aimait le faire. Ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses joues rougies prouvaient qu'il venait de l'extérieur.

« Je rentrais de ma petite promenade matinale lorsque votre esclave, Sonigbé si j'ai bonne mémoire, m'a appris qu'il allait à l'enterrement de la négresse, dit-il gaiement à Joseph. Il m'a poliment confié ceci, qu'il ne devait pas quitter des yeux. »

Il ramena alors son poignet droit devant lui et Mulder vit qu'une corde y était attachée. Il n'eut pas le temps de baisser les yeux qu'Ichabod s'écartait avec un cri étranglé. Un animal était assis dans l'ombre aux côtés de Marshall et Fox tressaillit en le voyant découvrir des crocs d'une taille impressionnante. Ses yeux flamboyaient comme deux braises mal éteintes et le grondement qui s'échappait de sa gorge ne le rendait que plus menaçant.

« Paix, Charon ! s'exclama Joseph. Ces gens sont nos invités, ne va pas leur faire peur ! »

L'animal se détendit alors aussi brusquement qu'il s'était mis à gronder et il s'avança dans la lumière en remuant l'arrière-train, révélant ses oreilles tombantes et son poil roux de cocker. Ses yeux brillaient toujours de manière anormale, mais loin de l'ombre, son regard n'avait plus grand-chose de menaçant. Mulder poussa un soupir de soulagement : _pas si monstrueux, finalement._

« Eh bien inspecteur, fit Marshall, détendez-vous voyons. Ce n'est qu'un chien. »

Il ponctua sa remarque d'un petit rire, mais ne le fit pas durer : il s'était rendu compte qu'Ichabod ne lui prêtait aucune attention. L'inspecteur avait reculé jusqu'au mur, le regard fixé sur le cocker. Lorsqu'il avait vu cette silhouette tapie dans l'obscurité, il avait d'abord revécu avec une inquiétante précision le moment où le loup lui avait sauté à la gorge, dans la forêt, cet instant atroce où la bête lui avait soufflé son haleine empoisonnée au visage en essayant de lui planter ses crocs dans la gorge. Ichabod avait lu dans les yeux de ce chien la même soif de sang, la même rage à l'état pure. Puis son souvenir s'était estompé pour faire place à un autre, qui l'avait très désagréablement surpris : le dépôt n°8. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais cet animal lui rappelait le bandit borgne qui avait failli le tuer. Pour la première fois depuis deux jours, son épaule lui fit mal.

« Ne craignez donc pas ce brave Charon, inspecteur, rit Joseph en s'accroupissant pour caresser le chien. Il ne fera du mal qu'au gibier que nous poursuivrons demain.

- Vous… balbutia Ichabod sans réussir à se ressaisir totalement. Comptez-vous vraiment l'utiliser lors de votre chasse ?

- C'est le meilleur limier de tout l'Etat, dit fièrement Joseph en flattant l'échine de son cocker. Je vous assure que vous n'avez absolument rien à craindre de lui. »

Mulder regardait Ichabod en silence, les sourcils froncés. Il vit l'inspecteur se frotter la nuque avec raideur tout en essayant de sourire, mais il ne s'y trompa pas plus que les deux autres hommes. Ichabod avait eu très peur, bien plus qu'on ne pouvait s'y attendre en face d'un tel chien.

Charon regardait les humains à tour de rôle, les gratifiant tous d'un petit jappement joueur. Tous sauf Ichabod. L'homme et l'animal s'affrontèrent un instant du regard et Mulder comprit que ces deux-là ne pourraient jamais faire bon ménage. _Le chien a dû sentir qu'Ichabod avait peur de lui, c'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas être amical._ Mais il fallait bien avouer que Charon avait un regard vraiment troublant pour un chien.

* * *

_Tu as encore des problèmes au niveau des yeux, Telck._ Le polymorphe chassa la voix d'Algol d'un coup de tête : son regard était parfait. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si cet idiot d'inspecteur avait une phobie des canidés depuis qu'il avait failli se faire dévorer vif par une meute de loups. Telck savait que son Maître avait été en colère en apprenant cette mésaventure, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de regretter que ses frères de l'ombre n'aient pas mis cet humain à mort quand ils en avaient l'occasion.

A cet instant même, rien n'empêchait vraiment Telck de se dégager de la poigne de Marshall (il soupçonnait que le journaliste n'allait pas se donner beaucoup de mal pour le retenir) et de doubler Joseph pour aller montrer à Crane que les crocs d'un cocker valaient bien ceux d'un loup lorsqu'ils vous arrachaient le cou. Mais non, le Maître le voulait vivant.

Ronchonnant intérieurement contre ce mauvais coup du sort, Telck se faufila aux côtés de Joseph pour échapper à ses caresses envahissantes et alla s'allonger près du foyer où le café était gardé au chaud. Marshall l'attacha au lourd râtelier en fer forgé, mais Telck le remarqua à peine. La tête posée sur ses pattes avant, il surveillait attentivement les moindres gestes et paroles de Mulder et Crane. Il avait encore trois quarts d'heure de métamorphose devant lui.

L'agent du FBI se rassit pour terminer sa tasse, mais l'inspecteur préféra aller s'accouder à la fenêtre. Telck retroussa les babines en un étrange sourire de chien lorsqu'il sentit que Crane n'osait plus approcher de sa chaise parce qu'elle était à portée des crocs de l'animal. _C'est bien, habitue-toi à avoir la trouille, parce que ça va souvent te servir dans les prochains temps._

* * *

Mulder était assis face à l'escalier, ce fut donc le premier qui vit Masbath descendre. Il sourit au garçon et s'étonna du pâle rictus que celui-ci lui renvoya. Il avait les yeux cernés et son visage était bien plus blanc que d'habitude.

« Est-ce que tu as mal dormi ? »

Ichabod se retourna en entendant Mulder parler et il eut la surprise de voir Masbath détourner le regard.

« Jeune Masbath ?

- Tout va bien inspecteur, un simple cauchemar. Puis-je… Puis-je aller au village ? J'aimerais voir si je peux trouver… euh… des œufs pour…

- Mes esclaves se chargent des commissions, l'interrompit Joseph.

- Ah… »

Le garçon semblait désorienté. Ichabod surprit alors tout le monde en prenant la parole :

« J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle chemise, veux-tu bien aller voir si tu peux m'en trouver une ?

- Oh, bien sûr monsieur ! s'exclama Masbath avec un soulagement perceptible.

- Prends ton temps, David, ajouta Ichabod. Fais un petit tour avant de rentrer, si tu y tiens. »

L'adolescent accepta enfin de le regarder dans les yeux, même si ce n'était que le temps d'un sourire. L'inspecteur fut surpris de rencontrer de la crainte dans les prunelles de Masbath, comme si… _comme s'il avait peur de moi._ Le garçon baissa la tête et sortit, passant auprès de Marshall sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Mal à l'aise, Ichabod reporta son regard sur la fenêtre et ce qu'il vit lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« Qu'avez-vous dit à propos de l'esclave qui devait garder le chien, monsieur Marshall ?

- Sonigbé? Qu'il voulait assister à l'enterrement de l'autre esclave, je ne me rappelle plus son nom…

- Alihoué, dit distraitement Ichabod en se dirigeant à son tour vers la sortie.

- C'est possible, mais où allez-vous inspecteur ?

- Certainement pas aux champignons, monsieur Marshall. »

Ichabod lui avait répondu sans le regarder, trop occupé à retrouver son manteau parmi tous ceux qui étaient accrochés dans l'entrée. Intrigué, Mulder se leva pour aller regarder par la fenêtre. Il vit alors les quatre esclaves restants de Joseph gravir une colline, non loin de là. Ils portaient sur leurs épaules un corps enveloppé d'un drap blanc comme neige et parsemé d'inscriptions illisibles pour les yeux de Fox. Celui-ci sentit un courant d'air lui frapper la nuque quand Ichabod quitta le manoir par la porte de derrière et il décida de le suivre.

Mulder quitta trop vite la cuisine pour voir que Charon s'était redressé sur son passage et tirait avec insistance sur la corde pour le suivre. Marshall détacha silencieusement le cocker et fit taire les protestations de Joseph lorsque le chien sortit à la suite des deux humains.

* * *

Le Grand Conseiller avait ses appartements à l'écart de ceux des simples membres de la Confrérie des Félins et seuls les autres Conseillers pouvaient le situer avec exactitude. Ce refuge était remarquablement semblable à ceux des autres, tapissé de tentures de fumée, meublé avec sobriété et élégance. La seule véritable exception était le Miroir.

Le Grand Conseiller était en train de le contempler à cet instant précis. C'était une surface d'environ un mètre de haut, composée de flux d'énergie dorée qui coulaient et refluaient dans le désordre le plus complet. Le démon s'était installé dans son meilleur fauteuil pour la sonder du regard. Il devait se montrer prudent : Merikos avait réussi à en conserver un morceau dans le Néant et le Grand Conseiller devait à tout prix l'empêcher d'entrer en contact avec le Miroir lui-même. C'était un moyen de communication trop puissant pour qu'on le laisse entre les mains de ce monstre assoiffé de pouvoir.

Le Grand Conseiller observait Telck se glisser dans les hautes herbes à la suite d'Ichabod et Mulder. Il ne savait plus trop s'il devait souhaiter que le polymorphe se tienne tranquille ou qu'il bondisse sur les deux humains pour les découper en lanières. Les yeux du démon s'attardèrent sur Ichabod et il soupira. _Si seulement ma nièce s'était contentée d'enfanter une fille unique… mais non, il a fallu qu'elle ait des jumeaux !_

« Et me voilà avec ce mortel à moitié démon sur les bras, compléta-il à voix haute tout en rompant la communication. Il commence à se faire dangereux… »

Le Grand Conseiller s'accorda encore quelques minutes de réflexion avant de saisir un parchemin et un porte-plume sur le bureau qui jouxtait le Miroir. Il hésita à peine avant d'écrire :

**_Le frère de Proxima ne tardera pas à être incontrôlable. Il commence déjà à influencer les rêves de ceux qui l'entourent (à commencer par l'adolescent qui l'accompagne). Qu'il n'ait pas conscience de ses capacités ne change rien à notre décision : vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire._**

Le Grand Conseiller signa et replia le feuillet. Sa main ne tremblait pas lorsqu'il saisit le bâton de cire noire et la bougie qui l'accompagnait pour sceller la lettre. Il apposa son sceau à tête de lion sur la matière encore brûlante et attendit que le tout refroidisse. Ce faisant, il appela un jeune membre de la Confrérie qui lui servait de secrétaire.

« Remets ce pli au Conseiller Algol. Ne traîne pas et donne-le lui en main propre. »

Le jeune homme s'inclina et saisit la missive. Il vit le sceau sur le parchemin et releva un regard interrogateur sur le Grand Conseiller. Celui-ci inclina calmement la tête de haut en bas. La tête de lion associée à la cire noire ne pouvait sceller qu'un arrêt de mort.

* * *

« Inspecteur Crane ! Attendez ! »

Mulder était surpris de la vitesse à laquelle marchait Ichabod. Il avait pensé le rejoindre en quelques enjambées, mais le jeune homme gravissait la colline d'un pas bien plus alerte que prévu. Mulder jura dans sa barbe et se résolut à courir à petites foulées pour enfin arriver aux côtés de l'inspecteur.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'accompagner, je sais me surveiller tout seul, lui dit Ichabod sans le regarder.

- Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de vous…

- Pourquoi me suivre, dans ce cas ?

- Simple curiosité. Pourquoi vouloir assister à cette inhumation ? »

Ichabod ralentit le pas et Mulder sut qu'il avait réussi à écarter les quelques doutes de l'inspecteur. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Fox et lui assura sans sourire :

« Alihoué est la deuxième victime du Cavalier sans Tête.

- Oh, je comprends mieux.

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Elle s'est enfuie dans la forêt. Je me suis rendu dans les bois ce soir-là, pour essayer de… Je voulais la raisonner, la ramener en sécurité.

- Pourquoi ? Comment saviez-vous qu'elle risquait de mourir ? »

Ichabod resta si longtemps silencieux que Mulder crut qu'il ne lui répondrait pas.

« Quelqu'un m'avait dit que le Hessois rôdait dans la forêt et qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de la prendre pour cible, lâcha-t-il. Elle est morte sous mes yeux, monsieur Mulder. A cause de mon incompétence. Je ne veux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

Fox ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de le réconforter, mais un regard d'Ichabod l'en dissuada. Mulder referma les mâchoires avec un claquement et les deux hommes n'échangèrent plus un mot avant d'arriver au sommet de la colline.

Marshall avait eu tort lorsqu'il avait parlé d'un enterrement. Les esclaves avaient érigé sur l'autre versant ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à un bûcher funéraire et y avaient déposé le corps sans vie (et sans tête) d'Alihoué. Ils avaient retiré le drap blanc qui le recouvrait, mais en avaient laissé un pan par-dessus la poitrine de la jeune esclave pour masquer l'affreuse cicatrice de son cou. Mulder et Ichabod restèrent à bonne distance, soucieux de ne pas déranger les autres participants de la cérémonie.

Ceux-ci redressèrent la tête à leur approche et les dévisagèrent avec gravité. Ils craignaient que les Blancs qui s'étaient proclamés leurs maîtres ne viennent leur interdire de rendre leur sœur à la terre et au vent qui l'avaient vue venir au monde. Elle était née esclave, en Floride, mais cela n'avait rien de gênant : le vent était partout le même, que ce soit à Sleepy Hollow ou en Afrique. Le vent était toujours libre.

Des quatre Noirs, seul le plus âgé venait d'Afrique. C'était également le seul homme du lot : Joseph avait pensé minimiser les risques de révolte en emmenant plus de femmes dans le groupe. Mais c'était Alihoué, et non Sonigbé, qui avait tenté de briser ses chaînes. Ce fut cependant l'homme qui se détacha du groupe pour s'avancer vers les deux Blancs.

« Nous avons fait ce que vous nous demandiez, leur dit-il dans un anglais parfait. Sommes-nous encore trop près de votre cimetière ?

- Oh non, pas du tout, le rassura Mulder. Nous tenions juste à...

- Alors laissez-nous en paix, le coupa le Noir. Notre sœur a essayé de fuir et nous savons qu'elle a provoqué votre courroux, mais laissez-nous lui garantir une dernière demeure auprès de ses ancêtres.

- Nous n'avons pas l'intention de vous en empêcher, répliqua Mulder qui commençait déjà à s'énerver. Nous voudrions simplement assister à la cérémonie.

- Pour ensuite nous traiter de sauvages et rire de nos coutumes pendant vos réunions, je sais. »

Fox dut souffler un bon coup pour ne pas perdre définitivement son calme. _Mais il est complètement bouché ou quoi ?!_ Ichabod vit les poings de son compagnon se resserrer et il se décida à intervenir :

« Calmez-vous monsieur Mulder, calmez-vous. C'est n'est pas la peine d'en arriver là. »

Sonigbé se tourna alors vers l'inspecteur et Ichabod vit son regard se durcir :

« C'est vous qui avez poursuivi Alihoué dans les bois. »

Ichabod acquiesça, terriblement mal à l'aise. Il sentait les autres esclaves le dévisager avec insistance et un frisson qu'il ne parvint pas à expliquer remonta le long de son dos. Il savait que les Noirs devaient une obéissance sans bornes à leurs maîtres occidentaux, mais ceux-là semblaient assez en colère pour oublier leur condition d'esclave.

« C'est vous qui menez les opérations, exact ? demanda Mulder à Sonigbé.

- Tout à fait exact. Et comme me le permet ma fonction, je vais vous demander encore une fois de nous laisser seuls.

- Permettez-nous d'assister à la cérémonie, je vous en prie, dit Ichabod. Je voudrais vraiment...

- Je sais pourquoi vous voulez y assister, et la réponse est non, l'interrompit Sonigbé.

- Mais je…

- Peut-être ignorez-vous que pour nous, celui qui assiste à un assassinat sans s'interposer est aussi coupable que le meurtrier ? »

Mulder sentit sa colère atteindre des sommets en voyant Ichabod baisser piteusement la tête. _Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je vais les frapper tous les deux si ça continue !_

« Je suis désolé, bégaya Ichabod, je n'ai pas réussi à l'aider, mais croyez-moi, je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure. Pas comme ça…

- Le fait est qu'elle est morte, trancha Sonigbé. Vous n'avez rien fait pour la sauver. Mais rassurez-vous, même si je ne l'excuse pas, je comprends la lâcheté.

- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas de sa faute! explosa Mulder. J'aurais aimé vous y voir, vous, devant le Cavalier Sans Tête ! Vous croyez qu'il ne se sent pas assez coupable, peut-être ?!

- Ce n'est qu'une esclave, pour lui, répondit Sonigbé d'un air légèrement déstabilisé.

- Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas « qu'une esclave », sinon que viendrait-il faire ici ?!

- Monsieur Mulder, s'il vous plaît, souffla Ichabod, ce n'est pas la peine de…

- Oh si c'est la peine ! Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ceux qui vous considèrent comme de la marchandise, continua Fox en revenant à Sonigbé, mais il faudrait peut-être y mettre un peu du vôtre et ne pas rejeter le respect qu'on peut vous montrer !

- Depuis combien de temps votre père est-il mort, monsieur ? »

Mulder s'arrêta net, pétrifié. Le Noir lui avait parlé avec beaucoup de calme et le regardait bien dans les yeux, sans la moindre gêne. Ichabod les regardait à tour de rôle, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il chercha de l'aide du regard et sa vision accrocha un détail sur le corps d'Alihoué. Un détail qui lui rappelait quelque chose.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? murmura Mulder.

- Je vous ai demandé depuis combien de temps vous avez perdu votre père, répondit Sonigbé.

- Mais… mais comment pouvez-vous… ?

- C'était simplement pour vous montrer que j'en sais bien plus sur vous que vous n'en savez sur moi. Ne vous avisez pas de croire que vous pouvez me donner des leçons parce que vous êtes blanc, monsieur Mulder. Pour la dernière fois, partez. »

Fox tourna la tête vers Ichabod et constata que l'inspecteur ne le regardait plus. Au contraire, il scrutait la dépouille d'Alihoué. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix comportait une douceur tranquille que Mulder ne lui connaissait pas :

« Ce tatouage, sur sa jambe…

- Plaît-il ? dit Sonigbé avec un sursaut très perceptible.

- Cette tête de panthère, continua Ichabod sans détourner le regard. L'a-t-elle depuis longtemps ? »

Mulder regarda dans la direction indiquée et il sursauta à son tour. _Mais on dirait…_

« Ca ressemble à une marque de la Confrérie des Félins, pensa-t-il à haute voix.

- Partez ! Tout de suite ! »

Sonigbé repoussa violemment Ichabod en arrière et celui-ci tomba dans les hautes herbes. Mais Mulder ne fit pas un geste pour aller l'aider. Quelque chose avait changé dans l'air environnant et l'empêchait de bouger. Une des femmes appela Sonigbé d'une voix apeurée. Fox se rendit compte que l'esclave avait changé d'expression. Il avait peur. _Mais qu'est-ce que… ?_

L'agent du FBI vit alors les yeux d'Ichabod et il sentit sa respiration se couper. L'inspecteur ne bougeait pas, fixant Sonigbé avec une immobilité de pierre. Il avait des yeux si noirs qu'on pouvait y voir le reflet de l'esclave, comme dans un lac trop profond pour être sondé. Un lac dans lequel quelque chose d'innommable dormait, attendant le moment opportun pour se relever, pour refaire surface. Et là...

« Mais qu'avez-vous, tous les deux ? »

Mulder secoua la tête. Ichabod avait cligné des yeux et l'image du lac avait disparue aussi vite qu'elle était survenue. L'inspecteur se leva maladroitement, dévisageant les deux hommes avec une expression qui était passée en un clin d'œil de la menace à la crainte.

« Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ?

- Ne vous approchez plus jamais du corps d'Alihoué, grinça Sonigbé en reculant vers le bûcher. Plus jamais. _Vaudoun…_ »

Il fit demi-tour et retourna vers les autres à grandes enjambées. Fox pivota sur ses talons et fit signe à Ichabod qu'il était temps de partir. Sans le regarder en face.

« Monsieur Mulder ?

- Venez inspecteur, allons-nous en.

- Mais…

- Venez. »

Mulder attrapa Ichabod par le bras pour le forcer à redescendre la colline. Il l'examinait de temps en temps à la dérobée, mais il ne voyait rien de plus que le jeune inspecteur un peu perdu qu'il connaissait. _Et pourtant, l'espace d'une seconde…_

« Qu'avez-vous dit tout à l'heure ? demanda Ichabod.

- Euh… quand ?

- A propos d'une marque…

- Que ça me rappelait une Confrérie dont j'ai entendu parler il y a peu. Pourquoi, vous la connaissez ?

- Non, pas du tout. Cela me disait vaguement quelque chose, c'est tout.

- Pourtant c'est vous qui avez attiré notre attention sur le tatouage en question.

- Ah bon ? »

Mulder s'arrêta de marcher, surpris. _Il se moque de moi…_ Mais Ichabod ne se moquait de personne. Il était sincèrement étonné par ce que Fox venait de dire.

« Vous ne vous rappelez donc pas nous en avoir parlé, juste avant que Sonigbé vous pousse ?

- Non, pas que je sache. »

Ce fut l'inspecteur qui redémarra le premier, pour échapper au regard sceptique de son compagnon. _Encore un trou de mémoire. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ Il rentra par la porte de derrière dans le manoir Van Tassel avec l'intention de monter directement à l'étage, mais Marshall l'arrêta au passage :

« Intéressante cérémonie ?

- Très, répliqua Mulder avec acidité sans voir le chien qui rentrait à sa suite. Un peu trop fermée, je dirais.

- Que voulez-vous, ces sauvages ne supportent pas nos visages de bons chrétiens, dit le journaliste avec un sourire ironique des plus désagréables.

- Joseph ? demanda alors Ichabod. Nous avons entendu Sonigbé parler de « Vaudoun », de quoi s'agit-il ?

- _Vaudoun _? C'est un mot de la langue du peuple Fon, je crois, répondit le hollandais d'un air songeur. Cela veut dire quelque chose comme « Démon », ou « Esprit Noir »… Pourquoi ? »

Mulder déglutit avec difficulté. Ichabod n'osait pas lever les yeux vers qui que ce soit. Il était très pâle. _Démon ? Moi ?..._

* * *

* * *


	20. Action, réaction

_C'est un chapitre un peu décalé par rapport aux autres (pour plusieurs raisons, à vous de voir lesquelles), alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci Amy, mais ne surchauffe quand même pas à force de te poser des questions, hein, je m'en voudrais si tu claquais tous tes fusibles juste à cause de mon intrigue. ;-)_

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 20 :_

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait assisté à la « mort » de Mulder, Algol se sentait bien. Il ne souriait pas, mais ses doutes avaient disparus, emportés dans un grand tourbillon de colère. Car le Conseiller était furieux. Pas d'une de ces fureurs à tout casser, non, plutôt de celles que l'on garde au fond de soi, les nourrissant patiemment jusqu'au moment où on les laisse exploser. Et la missive du Grand Conseiller qu'Algol avait tranquillement froissée entre ses doigts venait de lui fournir assez de colère pour rayer New York de la surface de la Terre. Au sens littéral du terme.

« Algol ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette lettre ? »

Le Conseiller regarda ses trois compagnons. Ils étaient censés attendre dans la pièce d'à côté qu'il termine sa lecture, mais ils n'avaient pu résister à l'envie de venir le voir avant qu'il les appelle. Algol les dévisagea méthodiquement, l'un après l'autre, avant de tendre la lettre à Proxima.

« Ceci est un ordre confidentiel provenant du Grand Conseiller. Vous avez tous vu le sceau noir, il est donc inutile que je vous explique ce que mon supérieur sous-entend par « vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ». »

Proxima fronça les sourcils en se saisissant du parchemin. _Pourquoi nous donne-t-il cette lettre si elle est confidentielle ?_ Elle défroissa la missive et la lut en quelques secondes, Linear et Kafel penchés par-dessus ses épaules. Proxima arriva à la fin de l'unique paragraphe avec l'impression qu'elle n'avait rien compris à ce qu'elle venait de lire. Elle dut parcourir le message encore deux fois avant de réaliser ce qu'il signifiait. Cette révélation lui fit l'effet d'une monstrueuse claque et elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche en relevant un regard horrifié vers Algol.

« Il ne peut pas vous ordonner de faire ça, balbutia-t-elle entre ses doigts. Il n'a tout de même pas ce pouvoir !

- Vous êtes-vous étonnée auparavant que le Grand Conseiller puisse décider de la vie ou de la mort de quelqu'un ? demanda Algol d'un air étonnamment désintéressé.

- Mais… Non, mais là...

- Mais là, il s'agit de votre frère. Et d'un seul coup, vous vous demandez comment vous avez pu ne rien dire les autres fois où vous avez croisé ce cachet. Etonnant comme nous pouvons fermer les yeux sur certains détails tant qu'ils ne nous concernent pas directement, n'est-ce pas ? »

Proxima n'en revenait pas : Algol était cynique. Il venait de recevoir l'ordre de tuer un de ses protégés et sa seule réaction était le cynisme ! Un horrible doute prit Proxima à la gorge aussi sûrement que les mains d'un meurtrier :

« Vous n'allez quand même pas le tuer ? Vous n'allez pas faire ça ?!

- Proxima, du calme, tenta Kafel en lui caressant les épaules.

- _Est-ce que vous allez tuer mon frère ?!_ »

Sa voix avait grimpé dans les aigus sur la fin de la phrase et elle eut peur de perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Elle sentait déjà des crocs remplacer ses incisives lorsque Algol la saisit par les épaules pour la secouer, une seule fois, sèchement.

« Bien sûr que non je ne vais pas assassiner Ichabod, ne soyez pas stupide ! Détendez-vous, soufflez un bon coup et nous pourrons parler, d'accord ? »

Proxima obtempéra sans protester. Les bras croisés, Algol attendit patiemment qu'elle retrouve son calme. Linear et Kafel n'osaient pas prendre la parole, mais ils remarquèrent tous les deux que le Conseiller avait changé. Il avait retrouvé toute l'assurance et le flegme qui le caractérisaient avant qu'il revoie Telck. Son visage fatigué était à nouveau éclairé par ce regard de défi qui le rajeunissait lors des séances du Conseil. Algol le sage avait fait son devoir, maintenant c'était au tour d'Algol le guerrier de prendre le contrôle des opérations.

« Il est hors de question que je tue celui que je me suis donné tant de mal à protéger, dit-il. Je tiens énormément à lui, tout comme à vous trois, et ce ne sont pas les ordres d'un démon fatigué qui vont y changer quelque chose.

- Algol, souffla une Linear estomaquée, vous parlez du Grand Conseiller…

- Et alors ? répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Ce démon est très intelligent, très fort, il ne recule devant rien pour arriver à ses fins. Mais il a peur du changement. Il a peur de l'imprévu. Il a recueilli Proxima non pas parce qu'il voulait veiller sur elle, mais parce qu'il voulait la contrôler. Il a méprisé Ichabod et il s'en mord les doigts à présent.

- Mais mon frère n'a rien fait de mal ! s'exclama Proxima.

- Que faites-vous du Cavalier Sans Tête, qu'il a arrêté si facilement ? De cette meute de loups, l'autre soir ?

- Je l'ai aidé, pour les loups, répliqua la jeune femme.

- Mais vous êtes de la Confrérie, expliqua tranquillement Algol. Donc le Grand Conseiller peut vous contrôler, même si c'est très indirect. Comme la situation actuelle nous le prouve, vous êtes vulnérable à cause de vos dépositaires, par exemple. Ichabod n'a aucun pouvoir au sens littéral du terme. Il n'a pas besoin de dépositaire. On ne peut ni l'épuiser, ni même espérer sa coopération, puisqu'il n'a pas conscience de ses possibilités. Le Grand Conseiller n'a aucune prise sur lui et c'est pour cela qu'il veut le supprimer.

- Mais c'est un ordre officiel, fit Kafel en serrant la main de Proxima dans la sienne. Comment comptez-vous le contourner ? »

Algol sourit :

« Avec de la ruse et pas mal de chance. J'aurai également besoin de votre pouvoir, Kafel. »

L'interpellé grimaça.

« Vous savez que je n'aime pas l'utiliser.

- Effectivement, je le sais, mais je vous répète que j'aurai besoin de vous. Sinon, nous risquons fort de tous disparaître d'une mort passablement violente.

- Réjouissante perspective, soupira Linear.

- J'ai encore quelques affaires à régler en tant que Peter Van Tassel, mais nous pourrons agir dès demain.

- Si vous ne tuez pas Ichabod, le Grand Conseiller pourrait s'en charger lui-même, objecta Linear.

- Très juste, admit Algol. En fait, c'est justement ce que j'espère qu'il fera. »

Il interrompit d'un geste le flot de protestations que Proxima s'apprêtait à déverser.

« Ayez un peu confiance en moi. Ou à défaut, ayez confiance en Kafel, puisque c'est grâce à lui que je compte sauver votre frère. »

Proxima entendit son compagnon lâcher un profond soupir à peine exagér :

« Non seulement je vais devoir utiliser mon pouvoir, mais en plus ce sera pour sauver un…

- Mon amour, je te déconseille très fortement de finir ta phrase si tu veux que je t'adresse la parole durant les quatre prochains siècles. »

* * *

Telck avait attendu jusqu'à la dernière seconde avant de reprendre son apparence de cocker. S'il adorait son pouvoir, rien ne l'exaspérait davantage que cette heure de délai. Une transformation plus longue aurait fait lâcher son cœur aussi sûrement qu'un coup de poignard. Alors il faisait attention, prévoyait des pauses à intervalles réguliers, surveillait le temps qui s'écoulait, et il espérait bien ne jamais se faire piéger.

Sonigbé se pencha sur lui et attacha une laisse à son collier pour le forcer à se lever et à sortir du manoir. Telck obéit sagement et resta parfaitement immobile pendant que l'esclave attachait l'autre extrémité de la lanière de cuir au pommeau de sa selle. Sonigbé lança un regard en coin au polymorphe, l'air suspicieux. Telck se contenta de remuer innocemment la queue.

Ronchonnant dans sa langue natale, Sonigbé saisit la bride de son cheval pour l'amener devant la porte principale. Là, Telck vit les autres participants à l'expédition s'affairer autour de leurs montures. Joseph achevait de seller son étalon, Bloodshed, tandis que le général Taylor montait sur le sien avec une grâce rappelant vaguement celle d'un cachalot obèse.

Telck se mit à rire, mais il s'arrêta lorsque Sonigbé le fit passer à côté du Britannique. _Tiens, c'est bizarre, cette enclume a une drôle d'odeur… _La tête tournée, il était tellement captivé par ce qu'il venait de sentir qu'il percuta les jambes de Mulder de plein fouet.

« Eh bien, tout doux mon chien, regarde un peu où tu vas ! »

Mulder se serait bien attardé pour le caresser, mais il croisa le regard de Sonigbé et renonça à rester plus longtemps dans les parages immédiats de l'esclave. Telck regarda les deux hommes avec intérêt, cherchant à deviner lequel des deux faisait peur à l'autre. _Mulder craint le Noir, mais le Noir craint Crane. A propos, où est-il celui-l ? _Il regarda autour de lui, mais les silhouettes imposantes des chevaux bloquaient sa vision. Il dut tirer sur sa laisse pour apercevoir Ichabod, sur le perron. Il parlait avec Joseph.

« … sûr que vous ne voulez pas venir ? demandait le cousin Van Tassel en enfourchant Bloodshed.

- Certain, acquiesça Ichabod. Vous avez accordé une journée de libre à tous vos domestiques, et je ne tiens pas à laisser Katrina seule.

- Qu'elle vienne donc avec nous, proposa le général Taylor.

- Katrina n'aime pas la chasse, elle l'a dit et répété, répondit Ichabod.

- Mais la chasse n'a lieu que demain, insista Joseph. Rien ne l'empêche de nous accompagner aujourd'hui.

- Elle a refusé, c'est tout.

- Vous au moins, venez, enchaîna Taylor. Vous n'avez qu'à laisser votre jeune domestique pour lui tenir compagnie. »

Masbath redressa la tête d'un air inquiet en entendant qu'on parlait de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Ichabod le remarqua et parla au général avec un petit sourire :

« David a très envie de venir avec vous, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le priverais de ce petit loisir.

- Mais enfin, rit Joseph, ce n'est qu'un serviteur, un enfant qui plus est !

- Et s'il me plaît de lui faire plaisir ? »

Mulder sourit à l'inspecteur et Telck l'entendit murmurer à Masbath :

« Tu as bien de la chance d'être tombé sur lui, il t'aime beaucoup.

- Vous croyez ? demanda David sur le même ton.

- J'en suis sûr, sourit Mulder. Sûr et certain. »

Telck leva les yeux au ciel. _L'orphelin qui recueille un orphelin… Arrêtez, c'est trop touchant, je vais pleurer, bouhou…_ C'est à cet instant que Marshall émergea du manoir, ajustant ses mitaines en cuir.

« Alors messieurs, comptez-vous bientôt partir, ou préférez-vous continuer à discuter telles de vieilles dames dans un salon de th ? »

La plaisanterie en fit rire quelques uns (pas Ichabod). Masbath attrapa la manche de Mulder pour l'inviter à le suivre :

« Venez, je vais vous aider à trouver un cheval.

- Les écuries sont ma propriété maintenant, jeune monsieur Masbath, fit remarquer Joseph d'un air amusé. Vous parlez donc de _mes_ chevaux.

- Oh, veuillez m'excuser, je ne…

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Monsieur Mulder, je vous conseille celui du premier box à gauche, il vous ira à merveille. »

Fox le remercia, mais sans grande conviction. Telck se mit encore une fois à rire en silence. _Cet agent fédéral devrait être vraiment débile pour lui faire confiance. Je parie qu'il lui a conseillé le pire cheval de toute l'écurie._ Marshall passa devant Ichabod, le gratifiant d'un salut goguenard au passage.

« Bon après-midi, inspecteur. A ce soir. »

Ichabod lui adressa un simple signe de tête. Il aperçut Telck et Sonigbé dans le même mouvement et décida qu'il en avait assez vu pour la journée. Il se replia à l'intérieur de la maison après un vague signe amical pour Mulder et Masbath qui s'éloignaient déjà. Telck remarqua que Sonigbé avait l'air particulièrement satisfait de cette retraite anticipée. _Eh bien, je sens que la journée de demain va être très gaie._

* * *

Mulder s'efforçait d'avoir l'air parfaitement détendu en entrant dans l'écurie. Bien sûr, il était monté sur Gunpowder la nuit où il avait rencontré Ichabod, mais :

1. l'inspecteur tenait la bride pendant qu'ils avançaient

2. se laisser porter par un cheval au pas n'avait vraiment rien de difficile, alors qu'au galop…

« Le premier box à gauche… répéta Masbath. Mais il est complètement fou ! »

Mulder se demanda s'il parlait de Joseph ou du canasson. _A vue de nez, je dirais le canasson._ Ce dernier tressautait plus qu'il ne piaffait, percutant violemment les côtés rembourrés de sa stalle. Il poussa une suite de hennissements stridents lorsque Masbath posa la main sur la porte du box, et il réussit presque à se cabrer dans le petit espace dont il disposait. L'adolescent recula précipitamment et le cheval sembla se calmer, mais on devinait à son regard attentif qu'il n'attendait qu'une nouvelle approche pour recommencer son dangereux manège.

« Je ne risque pas de monter sur celui-là, fit remarquer Mulder en plaisantant à moitié.

- Bien sûr que non, dit Masbath. Je ne sais pas ce que le cousin Van Tassel a pu penser lorsqu'il a acheté ce monstre, personne ne se risquera à le monter. Venez monsieur, je connais une belle bête qui appartenait aux Van Garrett l'année dernière, j'espère qu'elle est toujours là. »

Elle était là. Mulder resta en dehors du box pendant que Masbath allait flatter la jument, qui semblait très contente de recevoir de la visite. Sa robe couleur miel rendait harmonieuse sa silhouette pourtant épaisse de cheval de trait, et sa grosse tête n'exprimait qu'une affection sans bornes lorsqu'elle entreprit de se frotter contre la veste de Masbath. L'adolescent la repoussa avec difficulté.

« Désolé Cannelle, dit-il en riant, mais ce n'est pas moi ton cavalier aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez vous approcher, monsieur Mulder. »

Plutôt impressionné par la taille de l'animal, Fox s'avança dans le box avec précaution. La jument vint sentir son odeur avec intérêt.

« Elle vous aime bien, fit Masbath en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Tu as raison, elle a l'air gentille, approuva Fox en caressant le museau de l'animal. Comment as-tu dit qu'elle s'appelait ?

- Cannelle. Sa mère appartenait à un officier français pendant la Révolution et son propriétaire l'a vendue aux Van Garrett avec pour seule condition de donner un nom francophone à sa descendance. C'est mon père qui a choisi le nom de Cannelle. »

La voix de l'adolescent avait un peu faibli, mais il ne paraissait pas triste. Juste nostalgique. Mulder lui dit sur le ton de la confidence :

« Tu sais, mon père aussi est mort. On l'a tué. »

Masbath partagea un maigre sourire avec lui.

« C'est étrange, toutes les personnes avec lesquelles je m'entends bien ont perdu au moins un de leurs parents de manière violente, fit remarquer David.

- Ah bon ?

- Eh bien, votre père, les parents de Katrina, la mère de l'inspecteur Crane… »

Masbath se reprit : il avait failli s'étendre un peu plus que nécessaire sur la mort de la mère d'Ichabod. Il était le seul avec Katrina à savoir ce qui s'était réellement produit et il savait que l'inspecteur redoutait par-dessus tout que quelqu'un de mal attentionné découvre qu'il était le fils d'un meurtrier. Masbath réalisa que Mulder le dévisageait et il fit sortir Cannelle de son box pour lui passer son harnachement.

« Vous allez voir, c'est une très gentille bête.

- Je… euh, excuse-moi de te dire ça maintenant, hésita Mulder, mais je ne sais vraiment pas bien monter à cheval. »

Masbath eut l'air surpris, mais sans plus.

« Ce n'est pas très compliqué, expliqua-t-il en fixant la selle. Au pas, vous laissez avancer le cheval, au trot vous essayez d'accompagner le mouvement en vous redressant sur les étriers et au galop vous tenez bien les rênes et vous vous penchez légèrement en avant. »

Mulder prit un air désabusé. _Mais ouais, c'est facile. Dis-moi, comment soignez-vous les fractures multiples en 1800 ? Pourquoi cette question ? Oh, un pressentiment…_ Le jeune Masbath lui mit les rênes dans la main, coupant court à ses joyeuses pensées.

« Sortons d'abord d'ici. »

Fox conduisit tant bien que mal la jument hors de l'écurie, évitant soigneusement de se faire marcher sur les pieds par les énormes sabots de l'animal. Le cheval situé dans le premier box se remit à hennir violemment sur leur passage et Cannelle fit un écart pour mieux éviter sa stalle.

« Vous voyez, même elle s'en méfie, dit Masbath. Ce cheval est dangereux, je ne vois pas comment Joseph compte l'utiliser. Bon, montez en selle, que l'on voit ce que ça donne. »

Mulder fut tenté de rire en voyant l'air sérieux que prenait l'adolescent, mais il n'en eut plus la moindre envie dès qu'il vit la hauteur qu'atteignait la jument. _Mais elle est immense, cette bestiole ! _Heureusement, il était lui-même assez grand et réussit à monter après seulement deux essais avortés.

« Attention, ne tenez pas les rênes comme ça. Là, voilà, c'est mieux. Faites-la un peu avancer, histoire de voir comment elle réagit. »

Mulder le regarda d'un air interloqu : _et comment je fais, je pousse le levier de vitesse ?!_ Il s'efforça de se rappeler les quelques bases d'équitation qu'il avait et talonna les flancs de sa monture sans trop y croire. Sauf que Cannelle y crut, elle : elle bondit en avant, passant sans transition de l'arrêt total au petit galop. Déséquilibré, Mulder se cramponna aux rênes, sentit ses pieds quitter les étriers, tenta de se redresser avec un cri pour finalement finir par dégringoler sur le côté de l'animal et se rattraper d'extrême justesse à la selle. Cannelle s'arrêta docilement pour grignoter une appétissante touffe d'herbe au bord du chemin. Le souffle court, Mulder se remit d'aplomb sur sa selle. _Oh, je vais tuer cette bestiole ! Non, rectification : c'est ELLE qui va ME tuer !_

« Ce n'est pas mal pour un début, dit Masbath en riant. Vous n'êtes même pas tombé.

- Oh, quelle joie…

- Allez, on recommence. Mais allez-y doucement cette fois ! »

_Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas directement balancé le dossier Sleepy Hollow à la poubelle lorsqu'on l'a posé sur mon bureau ?! _

* * *

Assis dans sa chambre, Ichabod avait entrepris de rédiger un début de rapport, mais les mots ne venaient pas. Il finit par reposer son porte-plume avec un léger agacement pour jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Les futurs chasseurs étaient partis depuis une bonne demi-heure, et le manoir semblait anormalement calme en l'absence des esclaves et domestiques. Ce qui ne lui allait pas plus mal, d'ailleurs. _Enfin un peu de calme._

Il s'aperçut qu'il avait reprit son porte-plume et qu'il avait commencé à griffonner sans y penser le croquis d'un oiseau cardinal dans la marge de son hypothétique rapport. Cela lui fit penser au jouet de papier qu'il avait dans sa poche et à Lydia. Il était certain de l'avoir entrevue dans la forêt, entre deux évanouissements peuplés de douleur. Il était également certain que cette brève rencontre avait un rapport avec Alihoué, mais son esprit ne parvenait pas à faire le lien entre les deux. La réponse était certainement auprès de Lydia, et Lydia était certainement dans la forêt. Ichabod serra les dents : il ne voulait pas y retourner, du moins pas tout de suite.

C'est à cet instant qu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas vu Katrina de la matinée. Une servante lui avait apportée son déjeuner dans sa chambre, car elle était soi-disant trop fatiguée pour descendre se joindre aux autres. Mais Ichabod la connaissait trop bien pour croire à cette explication. Et plus les heures passaient, plus elle lui manquait.

Ichabod glissa machinalement le croquis dans la couverture de son précieux livre noir et s'étira avant de quitter sa chaise. Il fit le geste de prendre sa veste, mais la laissa finalement sur son crochet et sortit dans le couloir en bras de chemise.

La chambre de Katrina était située à l'étage en dessous. La première fois qu'il y était entré, c'était pour lui dire qu'il quittait Sleepy Hollow. Elle dormait et il n'avait pas osé la réveiller. Il avait trop peur d'affronter encore une fois ce regard blessé qu'il avait déjà vu dans les ruines de la vieille chaumière, lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés à propos de son enquête.

Repenser à ces tristes moments le fit hésiter en arrivant devant la porte de Katrina. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle lui en veuille cette fois, n'est-ce pas ? Il frappa donc, avec un peu moins d'assurance que d'habitude. _Cette vallée ne me réussit vraiment pas du tout._

« Katrina ? C'est moi.

- Alors entre, voyons ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas que tu prennes ce genre de précautions avec moi. »

Ichabod sourit et pénétra dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière-lui. Il s'apprêtait à demander à Katrina comment elle allait, mais lorsque son regard se posa sur elle, il fut incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Elle était debout devant la petite table qui supportait la bassine et la cruche d'eau qui lui servaient à se nettoyer, ce qu'elle venait visiblement de faire. Elle ne portait que sa robe de chambre et elle l'avait fermée avec si peu de précautions que le haut formait un décolleté plongeant jusqu'à son nombril, ce qui ne paraissait pas la gêner outre mesure.

« J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais me voir. Je commençais même à me demander si tu n'étais pas parti avec les autres, finalement. »

Elle reposa le tissu éponge qu'elle passait sur son visage et adressa un sourire enchanteur à Ichabod.

« Refermez la bouche, inspecteur, vous allez finir par gober les mouches.

- Je… euh… oui mais euh… »

Il déglutit et réussit à reprendre d'un ton un peu plus égal :

« Tu n'avais qu'à me le dire si je te dérangeais, je serais repassé plus ta…

- Ichabod, arrête de débiter ces idioties et viens plutôt m'aider à me nettoyer le dos, tu seras gentil. Ferme la porte à clé, je ne tiens pas à recevoir la visite surprise d'un domestique revenu en avance. »

Il obéit avec empressement et attrapa le morceau de tissu qu'elle lui tendait. Elle se retourna et laissa glisser le haut de sa robe de chambre pour dégager ses épaules et son dos. Ichabod avala sa salive une nouvelle fois, mais sa main ne tremblait presque pas lorsqu'il passa l'étoffe humide sur la peau de Katrina. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant son souffle sur sa nuque.

« Je ne t'ai pas vue depuis l'aube, dit-il en lui essuyant les épaules avec douceur.

- Je ne voulais pas descendre. J'avais envie d'être un peu à l'écart de Joseph et Marshall, pour une fois.

- J'espérais bien que tu n'étais pas malade.

- Non, bien sûr que je vais bien, sinon je t'aurais fait prévenir. »

Ichabod resta un moment immobile, avant de reposer avec lenteur le morceau de tissu.

« Tu es parfaite.

- Pardon ?

- Je veux dire, tu es parfaitement propre. »

Elle tourna la tête et sourit en voyant qu'Ichabod fuyait son regard.

« Tu ne vas pas te changer en statue de sel si tu me regardes en face, tu sais. »

Elle pivota complètement pour lui effleurer la joue, comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il accepta de se tourner vers elle et Katrina se fit une fois de plus la réflexion qu'il avait les plus beaux yeux qu'elle ait jamais vus. Qu'il croit le contraire n'y changeait rien. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou d'Ichabod et l'embrassa. Il sentit la poitrine nue de sa fiancée se presser contre la sienne et cette sensation lui fit tourner la tête.

« Katrina, ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît, souffla-t-il en la repoussant le plus délicatement possible.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes peut-être pas, le taquina-t-elle.

- Tu sais très bien que si, mais… Ecoute, tu m'as dit toi-même que ton père ne voulait pas que tu… que nous… Bref, pas avant la nuit de noces. »

Elle le regarda en silence, avec une expression impossible à interpréter. Il s'efforçait d'oublier qu'ils étaient seuls tout l'après-midi, qu'elle était si belle, si proche… Katrina ruina proprement et simplement ses efforts lorsqu'elle glissa une main dans son dos, sous sa chemise.

« Je suppose que tu ne te rappelles plus de la date d'aujourd'hui.

- Eh bien, je… euh… Non. »

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et il posa instinctivement la main sur sa hanche nue. Elle frissonna, il le sentit et crut perdre les quelques grammes de réflexion qui lui restaient.

« Nous sommes le 25 octobre, murmura Katrina dans le creux de son oreille.

- Le mariage, répondit Ichabod avec un sursaut. C'était… c'était censé se passer ce matin.

- Ce qui me suffit largement pour penser que nous sommes mariés. Même Marshall a dit sans le faire exprès que tu étais mon mari.

- Crois-tu vraiment ? »

Elle glissa une deuxième main sous sa chemise en guise de réponse et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et laissa courir ses doigts le long du corps de Katrina, lui caressant la taille et le ventre avec une audace qui l'étonna lui-même. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva allongé sur le lit à une place, sa chemise et son gilet en tas à l'autre bout de la pièce, ses lèvres parcourant les formes douces et fermes de la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, lâcha-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, dit-elle en un murmure lorsqu'il lui caressa la poitrine.

- Mais le veux-tu vraiment ? »

Elle rit, son visage frôlant celui d'Ichabod.

« Bien sûr, gros bêta. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à arrêter.

- Je… Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions… »

Sa phrase se termina dans un gémissement de plaisir quand les mains de Katrina se firent plus aventureuses et que son pantalon alla rejoindre le tas de vêtements sur le parquet. Elle rejeta sa robe de chambre avec dédain et s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit, la moitié du corps sur celui de son amant. Elle le laissa parsemer sa gorge et sa poitrine de baisers, lui rendant la pareille dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Elle pensa qu'elle attendait depuis plus d'un an de pouvoir savourer la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, et le petit cri qu'elle lâcha lorsque Ichabod fit glisser ses doigts sur sa cuisse n'était pas tant dû au plaisir qu'elle ressentait qu'à l'enivrant sentiment de paix qui se répandait en elle.

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Jamais tu ne me perdras. »

A cet instant, dans le manoir désert, alors qu'il avait enfin l'opportunité de tout oublier de ses peines et de ses souffrances, alors qu'il avait l'impression que son esprit ne formait plus qu'un avec celle qu'il aimait, Ichabod se prit à croire à ce doux mensonge.


	21. Confiance

_A Tarahiriel: Bien sûr qu'il est "gentil" mon lemon, c'était pas non plus mon objectif de faire une fic PG-17! Et Mulder s'est rien cassé, il me semble (ou tout du moins pas encore...) ;-)_

_A Maélis: Comment veux-tu que je continue à bouder si tu postes des reviews pareilles?! C'est pas du jeu, à ce stade c'est moi qui vais en faire une crise cardiaque, pas Ichabod! Bon, en résumé, je suis très contente de ce que tu m'as dit à propos du style, vu que je sais que j'ai tendance à être lourdingue si je fais pas attention (tu me rassures au moins sur ce point, parce que je sais jamais si j'en fais trop ou pas assez). Et Mulder à un humour que je trouve trop génial pour passer à côté. ;-) J'ajoute que pour le principe "c'est Mulder qui voit les trucs surnaturels évidents", c'est déjà le cas (rageant) de 98% des épisodes de la série. Quand à Icky, c'est vrai qu'il en encaisse pas mal, mais c'est pas fini (malheureusement pour lui)..._

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 21 :_

« Vas-y Charon, va chercher ! C'est bien mon chien ! »

Le cocker bondit sans effort par-dessus le buisson rabougri qui lui barrait la route et s'approcha précautionneusement du morceau de bois qui venait d'atterrir entre deux racines. Cette horreur sans nom devait être le seul bâton de la forêt qui était pourri plutôt que sec. Le chien grogna de dépit. _Je ne vais quand même pas ENCORE mordre là-dedans ?!_

« Allez, ramène-le maintenant ! clama la voix de Joseph. Ramène-le ici ! »

Telck fronça le museau avec répugnance. Il détestait ce statut de chien, trop servile, trop lié à l'homme. Il rêvait de son corps de loup, de ses muscles puissants et de ses crocs faits pour déchirer. Mais il ne pouvait qu'y rêver. Telck soupira et se résolut à attraper le bâton du bout des dents. _Je hais ce corps ! Et je hais cet abruti de Van Tassel !_ Chercher le morceau de bois avait été drôle la première fois, lassant dès la troisième, exaspérant à partir de la cinquième et absolument haïssable à partir de la huitième.

Mulder remarqua que le chien traînait un peu les pattes en revenant vers le groupe de cavaliers. _Pauvre bête._ Joseph se baissa pour reprendre le bâton et le lancer une nouvelle fois. Mulder vit distinctement Charon soupirer avant de courir derrière la proie improvisée.

« Tu le rattacheras correctement lorsqu'il reviendra, dit Joseph à Sonigbé. Je ne tiens pas à l'épuiser.

- Comme si ce n'était pas déjà fait, se moqua Marshall. Vous en demandez trop à votre chien, Joseph.

- Charon est d'une endurance à toute épreuve, s'indigna l'autre. Je l'économise seulement par précaution.

- Mais bien sûr, répliqua Marshall d'un air goguenard. Avez-vous tellement peur que notre gibier l'épuise, demain ?

- Nos proies sont des coureurs, dit Joseph avec un clin d'œil, mais nous les aurons.

- Sans vouloir vous froisser, je n'ai pas vu l'ombre d'un être vivant depuis que nous sommes entrés dans cette forêt, intervint Taylor.

- C'est parce qu'il faut les débusquer. Je mettrai mes esclaves à contribution dès demain matin et nous aurons largement de quoi vider nos chargeurs, messieurs. A propos, savez-vous tirer, monsieur Mulder ? »

Fox sursauta, tiré brusquement de sa rêverie.

« Hein de quoi ?

- Je vous demandais si vous saviez vous servir d'une arme.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, j'arriverai bien à toucher une ou deux bêtes, même si je ne pense pas arriver à votre niveau. »

Joseph se rengorgea et Mulder repensa fugitivement au pistolet qu'il avait dissimulé sous son matelas. Deux mois auparavant, il était arrivé deuxième au concours de tir du FBI (hors tireurs d'élite), mais il se serait bien gardé de révéler son savoir-faire devant Joseph et (surtout) Marshall.

Le jeune Masbath fermait la marche. Il fit ralentir son cheval pour se laisser distancer par les autres et Mulder en fit autant lorsqu'il remarqua l'air pensif du garçon. Enfin, Mulder se débrouilla tant bien que mal pour faire stopper et redémarrer Cannelle, qui se plia à ce petit exercice avec sa bonhomie habituelle.

« Des problèmes avec votre jument, monsieur ? demanda Masbath sans méchanceté.

- Euh, non, non, je me débrouille. Je voulais juste… Doucement Cannelle ! Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu te sentais bien.

- Ne tirez donc pas sur son mord en permanence. Vous lui faites mal, c'est normal qu'elle réagisse violemment.

- Oh, pardon. »

Mulder relâcha les rênes et Cannelle hennit de contentement, ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil amusé de Marshall. Fox haussa les épaules puis se tourna à nouveau vers Masbath :

« Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? éluda l'adolescent.

- Est-ce que tu te sens bien, et si non, pourquoi ? »

Masbath le regarda dans les yeux. Mulder lui sourit gentiment. Il avait de l'affection pour ce garçon, même s'il trouvait étrange de rencontrer quelqu'un dont on a lu le nom dans un rapport de police daté de deux siècles.

« Je suis inquiet, monsieur, avoua Masbath.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi, ou ce ne sont pas mes oignons ? »

L'adolescent le fixa de travers et Mulder rectifia :

« Est-ce que cela ne me regarde pas ?

- Pas vraiment, mais… Puis-je avoir confiance en vous ? »

Fox fut tellement surpris par sa question qu'il tira une nouvelle fois sur les rênes et que Cannelle pila « sans qu'on le lui eût demand ». Masbath arrêta son propre cheval et attendit, observant Mulder de ses grands yeux où on ne lisait qu'une simple interrogation. Fox en fut bizarrement remué. Masbath avait cette particularité qu'ont certains jeunes adolescents, à savoir qu'ils peuvent être tantôt d'une candeur de petit enfant, tantôt d'une maturité qui pouvait rivaliser avec celle des adultes. Le mélange n'était pas effrayant, mais il était troublant.

« Je ne sais pas si tu m'estimes digne de confiance, finit par dire Mulder, mais j'espère que je le suis. »

La réponse était un peu hasardeuse, mais Masbath en sembla pleinement satisfait. Il fit repartir sa monture et Mulder en fit autant avec Cannelle (_merci ma fille, continue comme ça s'il te plaît_).

« Vous l'êtes, dit le garçon d'un ton catégorique.

- J'en suis flatté, sourit Mulder.

- Ne le soyez pas, assura Masbath. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait vous dire merci. Depuis que je suis revenu à Sleepy Hollow, je… je ne sais plus à qui parler.

- Pourquoi pas à l'inspecteur Crane, ou à Katrina ?

- Oh ils sont très gentils avec moi, bien sûr, mais je ne veux pas les inquiéter davantage.

- Les inquiéter ? »

Alors Masbath lui résuma tout ce qui c'était passé depuis qu'Ichabod, Katrina et lui-même étaient arrivés à Sleepy Hollow. Il lui parla des deux nuits où l'inspecteur avait disparu dans la forêt, comment on l'en avait ramené la première fois au bord du coma et la deuxième pratiquement guéri. Masbath apprit aussi à Mulder l'existence de cette femme qu'Ichabod appelait Proxima, et Fox tressaillit en entendant ce nom.

« Avait-elle un tatouage sur le front ? interrogea-t-il.

- Pas que je sache, dit Masbath d'un air surpris. Je ne l'ai jamais vue de mes yeux, vous savez, je ne la connais que parce que l'inspecteur m'en a parlé.

- Ah… autre chose ?

- Non… ah si, l'autre soir, pendant que vous étiez au petit salon…

- Lorsque j'ai discuté avec Joseph et Marshall ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Katrina et l'inspecteur vous ont rejoints, vous vous rappelez ? Eh bien, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Katrina et moi avions surpris quelqu'un dans la chambre de l'inspecteur Crane. Et ce… quelqu'un a sauté par la fenêtre lorsque nous avons voulu l'arrêter.

- Pourquoi as-tu hésité sur le mot « quelqu'un » ? insista Mulder, poussé par un pressentiment qu'il connaissait bien.

- Parce que… j'ai dit « quelqu'un », mais j'aurais préféré dire « quelque chose ». Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais ça m'a fait peur, monsieur Mulder. »

Masbath marqua une pause avant de continuer un ton en dessous :

« J'ai eu peur comme lorsque que j'ai vu le Cavalier Sans Tête. Cette chose m'a fait le même effet.

- Dis-moi, enchaîna Mulder dont le pressentiment se précisait, cette « chose » en question, à quoi ressemblait-elle ? »

L'adolescent parut surpris.

« A un… Non, vous allez vous moquez de moi.

- David, je peux te jurer sur ce que tu veux que je serai vraiment le dernier à me moquer de toi si tu as vu quelque chose d'étrange. »

Le garçon eut un grand sourire ravi : Mulder était tellement sincère qu'il était absolument impossible de mettre sa parole en doute. Puis Masbath repensa à la créature dont il parlait l'instant d'avant et son sourire s'évanouit comme il était apparu.

« Cette chose, monsieur Mulder… On aurait dit quelqu'un fait de fumée, vous voyez ? Avec des yeux qui vous transpercent lorsqu'ils vous regardent. »

Son cauchemar lui revint fugitivement à l'esprit et Masbath se retourna avec la soudaine impression d'être observé. Ce fut ce geste qui provoqua le déclic dans l'esprit de Mulder :

« Est-ce qu'elle a parlé ?

- Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas entendu.

- Est-ce que la chose a parlé ?

- Oui, dit Masbath. Je n'osait pas trop vous le dire, mais sa voix m'a fait penser

- A une porte qui grince ? »

Le garçon prit un air stupéfait.

« Vous la connaissez ? »

_« Aide-le et je te tue. »_ Ce fut au tour de Mulder de se retourner brusquement. Mais le chemin était désert. Aucune silhouette brumeuse ne le traversa.

« Je crois l'avoir déjà croisée, oui. »

Masbath resta un instant pensif, puis il dit de l'air de celui qui vient d'avoir une idée qui lui semble totalement idiote :

« Vous savez, j'ai presque eu l'impression de connaître le regard de cette chose.

- Comment ça ?

- Oh c'est sans doute stupide, mais ces yeux me rappellent vaguement… »

Il fut interrompu par un coup de feu tiré par Joseph. La détonation résonna longtemps dans la forêt déserte, roulant et grondant comme le tonnerre. Cannelle se mit à piaffer avec nervosité, entraînant les autres chevaux avec elle. Personne n'osa souffler mot, jusqu'à ce que les échos du vacarme laissent place à un silence proprement étouffant. Mulder calma sa jument d'une caresse maladroite.

« Etes-vous devenu fou Joseph ? s'exclama Taylor en exprimant la pensée générale. Pourquoi avoir tir ?! Auriez-vous une de ces proies dont vous nous chantez les mérites depuis le début de la semaine ?

- Euh… bégaya Joseph en fixant les arbres. Oui, c'est ça. Je suis désolé, j'ai cru voir quelque chose bouger. Je me suis trompé. »

Mulder et Marshall le fixèrent d'un même regard : ils ne le croyaient pas. Joseph sondait nerveusement la forêt du regard et Charon se blottit dans les pattes du cheval de Sonigbé, la queue sous le ventre. Même l'esclave semblait nerveux. A cet instant, Masbath sursauta une nouvelle fois et pivota sur sa selle. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il réussit à surprendre une ombre entre les troncs décharnés des bois du Ponant. Il cligna des yeux et ne vit plus rien. Peut-être avait-il rêvé. Mais dans ce cas, c'était un très mauvais rêve.

* * *

« Katrina ? 

- Mmmh ?

- Il va falloir se lever, tu sais.

- Déjà ?

- Déjà, déjà… Il ne doit pas être loin de cinq heures du soir, les autres ne vont pas tarder à rentrer.

- Dis-moi Ichabod, aurais-tu peur qu'ils te trouvent dans mon lit ? »

Il sourit sans qu'elle le voie et resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Il colla sa poitrine contre le dos de Katrina et déposa un léger baiser sur sa gorge. Ils étaient peut-être un peu à l'étroit dans le lit individuel de la jeune femme, mais pour une raison mystérieuse aucun des deux ne s'en plaignait. Un rayon de lumière entrait par la fenêtre et baignait la chambre dans une douce lueur claire. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé le courage de se lever pour raviver le feu et il ne restait plus que quelques braises rougeoyantes dans le foyer, mais ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'aucune sorte de froid ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre.

« Pardonne-moi d'insister, dit Ichabod, mais je dois vraiment me lever.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait grave s'ils revenaient plus tôt que prévu, répondit Katrina en continuant à caresser la main qu'il avait passée autour de ses épaules.

- Ma chérie, sois un peu sérieuse s'il te plaît. Je t'aime et j'adorerais rester ici, mais que nous le voulions ou pas, nous ne sommes pas encore mariés. Ce qui n'a aucune importance à mes yeux, ajouta-t-il en voyant que sa fiancée tournait la tête pour lui adresser un regard de reproche. Enfin, bien sûr que si c'est important pour moi de t'épouser, mais… Bref, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que Joseph risque d'apprécier moyennement que… »

Katrina pivota sur elle-même et lui coupa la parole d'un baiser. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de s'obliger à s'écarter.

« Tu sais que j'ai horreur que tu m'interrompes de cette manière, murmura-t-il.

- C'est ça, plains-toi, pauvre martyr, dit Katrina. Je me trouve bien gentille de t'offrir ce genre de douceur alors que tu oses prononcer le nom de Joseph pendant que tu me tiens dans tes bras.

- C'est tout de même notre hôte, fit remarquer Ichabod, et j'ai bien peur qu'il nous jette à la porte s'il apprend la petite avance que nous avons prise sur notre nuit de noces.

- Mais cela te tracasse donc à ce point, cette histoire de mariage ? demanda Katrina en se redressant sur un coude. Tu m'étonnes, toi qui n'arrête pas de répéter que tu crois en peu de choses et surtout pas aux règles de l'Eglise. »

Ichabod ne répondit pas tout de suite. Au contraire, il semblait ne plus trop savoir où fixer son regard. Katrina s'aperçut avec amusement que c'était parce que le drap avait glissé de ses épaules pour révéler sa poitrine nue. Elle se pencha sur son fiancé et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Je te trouve bien anxieux, lui dit-elle sans rire. Tu étais plus détendu tout à l'heure. Est-ce que cela te rendrait nerveux de rester couché avec moi ?

- Mais non ! s'étrangla Ichabod. C'est juste que… que… »

Il renonça à protester lorsqu'il sentit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre que bégayer. Katrina lui sourit et s'assit dans le lit. Elle attrapa une barrette sur sa table de chevet et entreprit de rassembler ses cheveux dénoués.

« J'espère que tu ne me m'en veux pas, lui dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

- Mais pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ?

- Parce que c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et détourna la tête pour dissimuler son sourire, teinté d'une joie qu'elle savait interdite. Ichabod la regarda sans comprendre. _Elle change si vite d'attitude…_

« Ecoute Katrina, dit-il en s'asseyant à son tour. Si l'un de nous deux doit s'excuser, c'est moi.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Eh bien… hésita Ichabod. Parce que c'est moi qui suis censé prendre soin de toi et que j'aurais peut-être pu me retenir... parce que ton père voulait… mais il est vrai que ton père n'aurait certainement pas été d'accord pour que je te demande en mariage, même si… Mais pourquoi me regardes-tu comme cela, à la fin ? »

Elle le considérait en silence, toujours ce même sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle l'enlaça sans prévenir, d'un geste doux mais vif. Pris au dépourvu, Ichabod partit en arrière et aurait certainement culbuté sur le parquet si le mur ne l'avait pas arrêté dans sa chute. La jeune femme posa sa joue contre son coeur et dit avec douceur :

« Je propose que nous considérions simplement que nous étions tous les deux d'accord, que nous n'avons rien fait de mal et que tu vas le regretter si tu insinues encore une fois que tu aurais dû me priver de ce que tu m'as offert cet après-midi. »

Ichabod prit une expression légèrement flattée, mais il se sentait gêné, d'une toute autre manière que Katrina. _Elle a parfaitement raison, mais alors pourquoi ai-je justement l'impression que j'ai fait quelque chose… de mal ? Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot… Quelque chose de néfaste._ Il vit alors avec surprise que Katrina avait fermé les yeux et que son visage exprimait un immense soulagement.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu m'as fait tellement peur hier, lâcha-t-elle comme si ces mots lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis des heures.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit lorsque tu m'as giflé, répliqua gentiment Ichabod.

- Mais je ne crois pas que tu t'es rendu compte à quel point j'étais inquiète, répondit Katrina en s'écartant de lui afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Jamais de ma vie je n'ai eu aussi peur pour quelqu'un, Ichabod. »

Le jeune homme se redressa et la considéra d'un air surpris.

« Parce que j'étais malade ? Mais ce n'était pas la première fois, pourtant. Par exemple, tu te rappelles lorsque j'ai attrapé cette pneumonie après ma garde de la saint Sylvestre ? Je suis resté au lit pendant deux semaines, c'était autrement plus long que les dernières vingt-quatre heures. »

Katrina secoua la tête. _Il ne comprend rien._

« Tu n'as pas l'air conscient de l'état dans lequel tu étais lorsque nous t'avons trouvé dans les bois, après la mort d'Alihoué. Tu n'étais pas malade, Ichabod, tu étais mourant. »

Il émit un petit rire tout ce qu'il y a de plus coincé.

« Il ne faut tout de même pas exagérer…

- Je n'exagère pas, répliqua Katrina. Tu étais tellement brûlant que nous avons eu du mal à te porter jusqu'à ton lit, mais tu tremblais comme si tu étais en plein blizzard. La seule personne que j'ai vu avoir une fièvre pareille était ma mère, et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle en est morte.»

Ichabod déglutit et fit un geste pour l'interrompre, mais elle secoua vivement la tête. Elle avait pâlit tout en parlant, mais ne semblait pas décider à s'arrêter.

« J'ai eu peur toute la matinée que tu ne te réveilles jamais. Et puis quelqu'un a trouvé le moyen de t'empoisonner, ce qui n'a rien arrangé.

- De quoi ? fit Ichabod.

- De t'empoisonner, oui. Un mélange de champignons hallucinogènes et de quelques autres ingrédients dont il vaut mieux que je te taise le nom. Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas ressentit les effets. »

Ichabod ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais l'image d'une charmante petite fille gambadant dans les bois avec un rire glacé l'arrêta. Qu'il l'apprécie ou pas, l'explication de Katrina avait au moins le mérite de l'éclairer sur cette illusion.

« Et si tu n'avais pas croisé celle que tu penses être Lydia, si elle ne t'avait pas guéri…

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle m'avait guéri, objecta Ichabod. Elle m'a certainement un peu soigné, c'est vrai, mais pas guéri.

- Alors justifie-moi le parfait état de ton épaule. »

Katrina avait cet air déterminé qui avait le don de mettre Ichabod mal à l'aise. Il baissa les yeux sur les quelques cicatrices blanches qui barraient sa clavicule, derniers vestiges d'une fracture qui aurait pourtant dû le priver de son bras droit. Il remarqua alors que son autre épaule portait encore les traces du coup d'épée qui avait failli le tuer l'année précédente, sous le pont couvert. _Etrange… les cicatrices de ma fracture datent d'à peine vingt-quatre heures, et pourtant elles ont le même aspect que celle qui est vieille d'un an._

« Je ne sais pas, soupira finalement Ichabod. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'est passé.

- Dis plutôt que tu ne peux pas l'expliquer, rectifia judicieusement Katrina.

- Non, c'est vrai, je ne peux pas l'expliquer, répliqua l'inspecteur d'une voix où l'exaspération commençait à se faire sentir. Mais si tu as une bonne idée sur ce qui m'est arrivé, fais-moi signe.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de devenir agressif.

- Je ne suis pas agressif.

- Si, tu l'es !

- Non ! »

Katrina plissa les paupières et ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard, tout près de se disputer. Puis Ichabod baissa la tête avec un soupir et il glissa précautionneusement au bord du lit pour se lever.

« Pardonne-moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai parlé sur ce ton.

- Ce n'est rien, se radoucit Katrina.

- Si, je n'ai pas à te traiter comme ça, dit Ichabod en ramassant le tas informe que formaient ses vêtements. Je ne veux pas devenir méchant ou violent avec toi. »

_Pourquoi, on ne veut pas suivre les traces de son papa, mmmh ? _Ichabod prit soudain conscience du froid qui régnait dans la pièce et il frissonna en enfilant son pantalon. Katrina se leva à son tour, revêtit sa robe de chambre et vint se serrer contre le dos de son fiancé.

« Partons d'ici, Ichabod. Rentrons à la maison, je t'en prie.

- N'est-ce pas ici, ta maison ?

- Je ne m'y sens plus chez moi. Tu n'es pas à ta place ici, alors je ne le suis pas non plus. »

Ichabod se retourna et caressa la joue de Katrina du bout des doigts. _Est-ce vrai que je ne suis pas à ma place à Sleepy Hollow ?_ A une certaine période, il en aurait mis sa main (ou sa tête) à couper. Mais là, il commençait à en douter.

« Je dois rester, dit-il à contrecoeur. Mais rien ne t'empêche de…

- Je ne partirai pas sans toi, je te l'ai déjà dit, répliqua Katrina. Retournons à New York. Tu diras à tes supérieurs que Mélodie Griffith a été tuée par un détraqué qui n'a rien à voir avec le Hessois, ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

- Je ne peux pas m'en aller maintenant, dit Ichabod avec douceur. Je crois avoir retrouvé Lydia, tu comprends ? Je voudrais… »

Il s'arrêta, pétrifié par l'image qui venait de lui revenir en mémoire.

« Mais bien sûr, sur le front, murmura-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- Le tatouage d'Alihoué, enchaîna Ichabod en se parlant davantage à lui-même qu'à Katrina. Lydia avait le même sur le front. Il devait avoir un lien entre elles, dans ce cas. Et si ça se trouve, Mélodie… si ça se trouve, elle a aussi un tatouage ! »

Ichabod s'écarta de Katrina et acheva de se rhabiller avec une rapidité et une précision stupéfiante. Son regard étincelait de contentement : il avait enfin une piste digne de ce nom.

« Il faudra que je demande de l'aide à Masbath, continua l'inspecteur. Un adulte, également. Hors de question de demander à Marshall. Peut-être Mulder.

- Ichabod…

- Oui, Mulder devrait accepter je pense. Ce soir, si c'est possible. Ensuite, je m'arrangerai pour…

- Ichabod !

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Katrina d'une voix tendue. Tu veux exhumer Mélodie Griffith, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ichabod ralentit ses mouvements et la dévisagea.

« Est-ce que cela te semble odieux ?

- Pas si c'est nécessaire, mais ce n'est que _mon_ point de vue, expliqua la jeune femme. Si les villageois apprennent que tu as profané une autre tombe…

- Je n'ai _pas_ profané de tombe ! s'exclama Ichabod.

- A leurs yeux, si ! dit Katrina. Ne te rappelles-tu pas leur réaction, l'année dernière ?

- L'année dernière, Steenwyck était là pour les exciter contre moi, marmonna-t-il. Il est mort maintenant. »

La jeune femme mit un temps avant d'accepter ce qu'Ichabod venait de dire.

« Tu n'es tout de même pas satisfait de sa mort, j'espère ?!

- Mais non, voyons, soupira l'inspecteur. J'ai dit cela parce que c'était Steenwyck qui m'en voulait, plus que quiconque. Sans lui, les villageois…

- Ne crois pas qu'ils ont oublié ce que tu as fait, Ichabod, l'interrompit Katrina. Même moi, à l'époque, j'avais trouvé que tu allais trop loin. S'ils te surprennent en train de déterrer un autre cadavre, tu vas te faire lyncher ! »

_« Les accusations de sorcelleries courent vite dans cette vallée… »_ Katrina tenta de chasser la voix de Marshall de son esprit, mais c'était perdu d'avance, tout simplement parce que le journaliste avait raison.

« Je serai prudent, ne t'inquiète pas, lui assura Ichabod. J'ai besoin de savoir, Katrina, j'ai besoin d'être certain de ce qui se passe. Fais-moi confiance. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait confiant. Il n'insista pas en voyant que Katrina restait de marbre et se dirigea vers la porte. La jeune femme décida de faire une dernière tentative :

« Etes-vous toujours aussi sûr de tout, inspecteur ? »

Ichabod se figea sur le seuil, une main sur le bois noueux du chambranle. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Puis il repartit en fermant doucement la porte derrière-lui, sans se retourner. La chambre parut soudainement bien vide à Katrina.

* * *

Joseph tendit le bras et désigna une petite combe au groupe de cavaliers. C'était un creux entre deux talus, dans lequel passait le chemin. Les bords du sentiers étaient couverts d'arbres qui tenaient du saule pleureur tant leurs branches squelettiques se tordaient et rampaient vers le sol, au lieu de partir vaillamment à l'assaut du ciel. L'ensemble formait un passage étroit, fermé de part et d'autre par l'enchevêtrement des arbres morts. Une main humaine avait disposé un taillis semblable sur le chemin même, au-delà du creux. 

« Ce sont mes esclaves qui ont préparé ceci, expliqua Joseph. Repérez bien l'endroit, messieurs, car c'est ici que nous finirons par acculer nos proies, demain. »

Mulder se raidit inconsciemment et Cannelle fit écho à son inquiétude en piaffant.

« Comment voulez-vous diriger une meute de chiens vers cet endroit ? demanda Fox. Personne ne peut contrôler aussi précisément une bande d'animaux.

- Même s'il s'agit d'une chasse à courre, nous ne nous servirons d'aucune meute monsieur Mulder, simplement de mon Charon, dit Joseph. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, nous aurons nos trophées : j'ai prévu un plan bien précis avec mes serviteurs pour que le rabattage soit si efficace que nous pourrons nous passer d'autres chiens. Ne vous préoccupez de rien. »

_Alors ça, tu peux toujours rêver._ Mulder fit tourner bride à Cannelle (il commençait à bien connaître les habitudes de la jument) et dit assez fort pour que tous l'entendent :

« Je vous suggère de rentrer à Sleepy Hollow, il se fait tard. »

_Ouh, la, la, comment est-ce que je me mets à parler moi ? Mais c'est qu'ils sont contagieux avec leur langage préhistorique !_

« J'approuve monsieur Mulder, enchaîna Masbath avec un empressement révélateur. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber. »

Joseph eut l'air déçu mais résigné d'un enfant à qui on a montré son cadeau de Noël tout en lui assurant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'ouvrir avant minuit.

« Oui, je suppose que c'est plus raisonnable. Mais nous ne sommes pas très loin du manoir, vous savez, nous avons décrit une grande boucle dans les bois. Nous reprendrons certainement un trajet semblable lorsque nous…

- Joseph ! le coupa Marshall. Vous nous raconterez cela plus tard. Venez, nous n'avons que trop traîner ici. »

Mulder observa le journaliste à la dérobée. _Tiens, tiens, monsieur Nerfs d'Acier semble nerveux. _Ce qui était aussi inquiétant qu'étonnant, car Marshall avait certainement une très bonne raison d'être sur ses gardes. Raison qu'il fournit d'ailleurs spontanément à Mulder :

« Nous avons effectivement tourné en rond, au point de nous rapprocher plus que nécessaire de l'Arbre des Morts. »

Taylor partit d'un gros rire. Il fut le seul. Sonigbé resta de marbre, tout comme Joseph. Mulder et Masbath échangèrent un regard avant de prendre la direction de Sleepy Hollow d'un même mouvement. _Une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis d'accord avec Marshall. N'empêche, je me demande pourquoi il craint l'Arbre à ce point._

L'adolescent accéléra la cadence et Cannelle le suivit. Mulder était trop plongé dans ses pensées pour la retenir. Il mit un certain temps avant de se rendre compte que Masbath guettait un signe d'attention de sa part et qu'ils avaient pris une nette avance sur les autres cavaliers. Lorsqu'il fut certain que l'agent l'écoutait, Masbath demanda :

« Croyez-vous que l'inspecteur Crane m'en veut d'être venu avec vous ? »

Mulder ne chercha pas à cacher sa surprise :

« Non, bien sûr que non. Il a lui-même insisté pour que tu nous accompagnes, alors franchement, t'en vouloir… Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. »

Masbath se mit à rire comme si Mulder venait de lui raconter la blague la plus drôle de l'Histoire.

« J'aime beaucoup votre manière de parler, monsieur ! Oh, sans vouloir vous offenser !

- Laisse, je suis très content que tu me dises ça. Je t'assure que ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Explique-moi plutôt pourquoi tu m'as posé cette question à propos de l'inspecteur, tu veux bien ?

- Oh, vous allez trouvez cela ridicule, sourit Masbath, mais je n'aime pas être mis à l'écart, surtout par lui. A chaque fois qu'il a tenu à m'éloigner, il lui est arrivé quelque chose, alors je ne suis pas tranquille lorsque je le laisse seul. »

Mulder parut amusé. _On dirait un père qui parle de son gosse._

« Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ce qui lui arrive, David. Et puis, tu peux toujours te dire qu'il a Katrina pour le surveiller. »

L'adolescent le regarda d'un air un peu mélancolique et Fox fronça les sourcils :

« Quoi ?

- Vous êtes gentil, dit Masbath avant de se souvenir que ce n'était pas le genre de commentaire que faisait « un homme, un vrai ». Je veux dire, j'aime bien discuter avec vous. Si vous avez un fils, il a beaucoup de chance.

- Je n'ai pas d'enfant. »

Masbath en fut tellement abasourdi qu'il en oublia les principes d'adultes qu'il s'efforçait d'adopter :

« Vous n'êtes pas encore père ?

- Euh, non, répondit Mulder. Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'étonne ?

- Eh bien, la manière dont vous me parliez… Enfin, j'ai pensé que vous aviez l'habitude.

- L'habitude de discuter avec des jeunes de ton âge ? Ce n'est pas vraiment une « habitude », expliqua Mulder, disons plutôt que c'est instinctif. J'aime bien parler avec les gens. J'ai une très bonne amie qui a quelques difficultés pour ça. »

Il fut encore une fois surpris par ses propres paroles, plus particulièrement par la manière dont il avait parlé de Scully.

« En fait, ce n'est pas exactement une amie, rectifia-t-il, c'est plus…

- Votre promise ? »

Mulder faillit en tomber de son cheval.

« Non, non, non ! C'est simplement… une personne à qui je tiens beaucoup.

- En effet, approuva Masbath avec simplicité, elle doit être bien chère à votre cœur pour que son image fasse partie des quelques souvenirs qui vous restent. »

_Mince, j'ai oublié mon « amnésie » !_ Mais le garçon ne semblait pas troublé outre mesure par ce que Mulder venait de lui dire. Il fit simplement passer sa monture au petit trot d'une gentille talonnade. Cannelle tira sur son mord pour suivre le cheval et Mulder la retint avec une efficacité dont on il se sentit assez fier, mais sans vraiment y prêter attention.

_« Elle doit être bien chère à votre cœur… »_ Masbath avait prononcé ces mots avec nonchalance, comme s'il énonçait une vérité indiscutable. _Ouais, c'est ça, la Terre est ronde et moi j'aime beaucoup Scully. _Mais Mulder avait beau railler, il ne se sentait pas vraiment bien. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'intégrer « beaucoup » dans la phrase dès qu'il pensait à son affection pour Dana. _Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. De toute façon, c'est impossible : elle est ma coéquipière et le règlement interdit à deux partenaires d'entretenir une « relation amoureuse », comme disent ces messieurs du conseil d'administration._

Il regarda autour de lui. Des arbres morts et du brouillard à perte de vue, la vague silhouette d'un clocher qui se profilait dans la maigre trouée laissée par le sentier. Sleepy Hollow. Octobre 1800. _Elle est au même endroit que moi, mais deux siècles plus tard. Si le temps s'écoule de la même manière pour nous deux, j'ai disparu depuis assez longtemps pour qu'elle commence à s'en faire pour moi._

Il avait beau aimer parler avec les gens, il avait toujours vécu sans rien demander aux autres et sans rien en attendre. Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Scully. A ce moment-là, les choses avaient changé, pas énormément mais de manière subtile. De nouvelles habitudes, de nouvelles émotions. L'envie de défendre son point de vue, l'envie d'écouter celui de l'autre. Cette sensation à la fois triste et rassurante que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour vous. La première fois qu'il avait été gravement blessé pendant leur partenariat (une balle dans le col du fémur), il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, avec elle à ses côtés. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, et cela lui avait fait bien plus plaisir que prévu. Mulder avait beau maintenir que Scully était simplement « une très bonne amie », il n'avait pas réussi à oublier la manière dont elle lui avait pris la main ce jour-là, à l'hôpital. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'on pouvait appeler l'étreinte d'une « très bonne amie ».

_J'espère sincèrement qu'elle va bien._

* * *


	22. Regard glacial

_Toutes mes excuses pour ce délai effarant, prière d'adresser les éventuelles réclamations à l'Education Nationale pour le peu de temps qu'elle me laisse, sic... Un grand merci, je détaillerai pourquoi à la fin de la fic (si j'y arrive un jour, lol), à: Tarahiriel, Amy, Lorina Wormtongue, Maélis, plus un petit bonus pour Atalante et Alataniel qui m'ont décoincée dans ce chapitre (et si ça se trouve elles s'en sont même pas rendues compte). _

* * *

Chapitre 22 :

Il était dit que Scully ne goûterait jamais au Pepsi qu'on servait à Sleepy Hollow. Tout avait bien commencé pourtant, elle s'était assise à la même place que la dernière fois, avait passé sa commande au même serveur, s'était faite servir après le même délai… Puis, à l'instant où ses doigts se refermaient autour du verre, Mary Preston avait fait irruption dans le petit établissement, essoufflée comme si elle venait de traverser la moitié de la vallée en courant. Elle avait vu Scully et était venue s'asseoir en face d'elle sans attendre la moindre invitation. Et maintenant, alors qu'elle finissait de reprendre son souffle tout en expliquant ce qu'elle avait découvert à Dana, elle semblait toujours aussi nerveuse.

« Je vous assure que j'ai tout essayé, répéta-t-elle. Ces tatouages semblent sortir de nulle part. Personne en ville n'a entendu parler de la Confrérie des Félins, personne !

- En êtes-vous certaine ? demanda Scully.

- Pour être exacte, un jeune homme avec un anneau de métal en travers des naseaux m'a demandé s'il s'agissait bien d'un groupe de rock qui avait fait une apparition dans le Top 50 du mois dernier, railla Mary. Rien d'autre. »

Dana resta quelques secondes pensive, puis elle s'accouda sur la petite table d'un air inquisiteur :

« Donc personne à Sleepy Hollow n'est au courant sauf Peter Van Tassel, c'est bien cela ?

- Exactement. Je vous répète que c'est lui la clé de toute cette histoire. L'avez-vous appelé Algol, à propos ? »

Scully se raidit. Quelque chose était passé dans le regard de Mary sur la fin de sa phrase, une étincelle de plaisir malsain. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Dana se faisait la réflexion que la chroniqueuse avait des motivations peu avouables. _Je ferais peut-être mieux de lui dire de se débrouiller seule._ Mais Scully n'avait pas le choix : maintenant qu'elle s'était liée à cette femme, elle préférait la savoir plus ou moins de son côté que lâchée dans la nature sans aucun contrôle. Scully fixa Mary bien en face et répondit sans ciller :

« Je lui ai demandé s'il connaissait Algol. »

Les épaules de la femme s'affaissèrent.

« Vous avez gâché l'effet de surprise, maugréa-t-elle. Ce n'était pas ce que nous avions prévu.

- Ce n'était pas ce que _vous_ aviez prévu, répliqua Scully. Vous trouvez peut-être très pratique de m'utiliser comme vous le faites, mais moi je ne suis pas d'accord. Jouez carte sur table avec moi, sinon je vous place en garde à vue pour obstruction à la justice. »

Mary en resta bouche bée, ce qui procura pas mal de satisfaction à Dana.

« Vous… souffla la chroniqueuse en devenant cramoisie. Vous n'oseriez pas !

- Et comment que j'oserais ! s'exclama Scully. Je vais même vous montrer l'exemple en étant très claire : je n'ai aucune intention de rester dans cette ville jusqu'au printemps. Je vais retrouver Mulder, lui passer un savon pour être parti sans me prévenir, résoudre cette stupide affaire de Cavalier Sans Tête et rentrer en droite ligne à Washington. J'y arriverai avec ou sans votre aide, mais j'irai moins vite sans. »

Elle marqua une pause, histoire de donner plus de poids à ses paroles, puis reprit plus calmement :

« Depuis quand savez-vous qu'Algol et Peter Van Tassel ne forment qu'une seule et même personne ? Pas la peine de nier. »

Vu l'expression de Mary, c'était exactement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Ses poings se serrèrent sur la table et Scully eut un mouvement de recul en sentant l'équivalent d'un coup de vent gelé lui frapper le visage. Une décharge de haine pure.

Puis le froid se dissipa et Mary se détendit avec un profond soupir. Dana resta immobile, une main sur la crosse de son pistolet.

« Vous jouez avec le feu, agent Scully, souffla la chroniqueuse d'un ton faussement calme.

- Répondez à ma question. »

Scully avait ses moments de faiblesse, mais elle n'en était pas moins agent du FBI. Elle avait compris comment l'absence de Mulder pouvait la stimuler au lieu de l'handicaper et elle exploitait au maximum ce nouveau filon de motivation : plus vite cette affaire prendrait fin, plus vite elle le retrouverait. Scully était si perceptiblement déterminée que Mary rendit les armes sans faire plus de difficultés, à défaut de le faire de bon cœur.

« D'accord. Je ne connais pas personnellement Peter Van Tassel, il ne m'a jamais vue à la bibliothèque. La seule fois où j'y suis allée, il n'était pas là pour m'accueillir. Alors que je patientais en vagabondant dans le hall, j'ai vu un vieux livre posé sur l'une des tables. Comme il n'y avait personne aux alentours, j'ai commencé à le feuilleter. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris tout ce que je sais sur la Confrérie.

- Et l'identité d'Algol ?

- J'y viens, dit Mary d'un air excédé. J'arrivais à la fin du livre lorsque j'ai entendu quelqu'un hausser le ton dans la pièce d'à côté. La première surprise passée, je suis allée jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui se passait. Sans me faire voir, j'ai surpris le vieillard que je connaissais en temps que Peter Van Tassel en train de se disputer avec un homme de son âge, qui portait un tatouage en forme de lion sur le front. Cet homme l'a appelé Algol. C'est tout.

- De quoi parlaient-ils ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? fit Mary en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai vaguement entendu une histoire de prophétie, mais à part ça… où allez-vous ? »

Scully venait de se lever et renfilait sa veste.

« Demander confirmation à Van Tassel. J'ai assez tourné autour du pot.

- Vous a-t-on déjà fait remarqué que vous étiez singulièrement butée, agent Scully ?

- Oui, un certain nombre de fois. Debout, vous venez avec moi. Sans discuter. »

Mary bondit sur ses pieds, le regard flamboyant. Scully déboutonna son holster et dégaina à moitié son arme. Le tout s'était déroulé en l'espace de deux secondes. Le bruit des conversations s'atténua dans le petit café et Dana sentit une dizaine de regards se fixer sur elles. Mary semblait avoir tout le mal du monde à se retenir, mais elle parvint à ne pas sauter à la gorge de Scully. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir un autre de ses regards assassins qui faisaient l'effet d'une bourrasque glaciale. Scully frissonna. _Incroyable, elle me donne presque physiquement froid…_

« Allons-y, cracha Mary, puisque vous semblez tant tenir à cette visite. »

Elle pivota sur ses talons et sortit à grands pas du café, suivit par Scully qui se frottait distraitement les bras. Les clients les observèrent en silence, puis retournèrent à leurs discussions respectives.

Le serveur quitta l'abri de son bar pour aller nettoyer la table qui venait de se libérer. Il glissa dans sa poche les quelques pièces de monnaie qui réglaient l'addition et saisit le soda toujours intact. Un froid intense se répandit dans ses doigts et il lâcha le récipient avec un petit cri de surprise. Le verre se renversa, mais le soda ne coula pas. Il s'était figé en bloc de glace.

* * *

Arrivé devant le porche du manoir Van Tassel, Mulder descendit de Cannelle avec application et tendit les rênes à Masbath pour qu'il la ramène à l'écurie. Fox eut une caresse reconnaissante pour la jument, qui piaffa de contentement malgré ses flancs ruisselants de sueur.

« Alors monsieur Mulder, êtes-vous satisfait de votre monture ? demanda Joseph en menant son monstrueux étalon à la bride.

- Elle est magnifique, approuva Fox tandis que Masbath s'éloignait en compagnie de Taylor. Excusez-moi de ne pas avoir pris celui que vous m'avez proposé, mais je ne suis vraiment pas un bon cavalier et ce cheval m'a semblé un peu trop (_cinglé_)… nerveux.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. »

Joseph avait un sourire franc et sympathique lorsqu'il s'adressait à Mulder, mais celui-ci ne pouvait se résoudre à en faire autant. _Qu'est-ce qui ne me revient pas chez ce type ? _Joseph congédia Sonigbé d'un geste et s'occupa lui-même de détacher Charon.

« Brave bête, dit-il en grattant le cocker derrière les oreilles. C'est bien le seul que je ne dois pas ennuyer à longueur de temps avec ma chasse. »

Le chien se laissa caresser, puis il s'éloigna en trottinant vers l'arrière de la maison et l'endroit où on avait installé son abri pour la nuit. Endroit où, même si tous l'ignoraient, le vrai Charon avait trouvé la mort la veille au soir.

« Ne soyez pas si dur avec vous-même Joseph, dit distraitement Marshall. Personne n'est ridicule lorsqu'il parle de sa passion.

- Bonsoir messieurs, intervint une voix posée. Agréable après-midi ? »

Mulder eut un petit haussement de sourcil en voyant Ichabod, les bras croisés, sur le perron. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce petit sourire ? On dirait qu'il a déjà oublié que Sonigbé l'a traité de démon ce matin._ Marshall ne se donna pas la peine d'être aussi discret :

« En tout cas, le vôtre semble l'avoir été.

- Il est vrai que mon enquête se présente sous un jour meilleur, dit Ichabod en détournant presque insensiblement le regard.

- Katrina se sent-elle mieux que ce matin ? »

Si Joseph ne semblait rien d'autre que soucieux de la santé de son invitée, Mulder eut le temps de voir le sourire de l'inspecteur devenir inhabituellement franc.

« Beaucoup mieux, merci. »

Ichabod s'efforça de retrouver une expression neutre tandis que les yeux de Joseph s'assombrissaient l'espace d'un instant :

« Peut-être aurais-je pu venir prendre de ses nouvelles ce matin, dans ce cas. Je craignais de la réveiller, si elle dormait.

- C'était le cas lors de votre départ, dit Ichabod avec peut-être un tout petit peu trop de précipitation.

- Oh, quel dommage… »

Joseph avait pris un ton railleur pour répondre et l'inspecteur resserra les poings. Un instant, Mulder crut qu'ils allaient recommencer à se disputer à propos de Katrina, mais Marshall brisa leur échange silencieux en s'adressant à Joseph :

« Il est vrai que cet oubli est regrettable, mais n'en soyez pas trop affect ; je suis certain que l'inspecteur Crane s'est tenu informé de l'état de santé de mademoiselle Van Tassel avec beaucoup d'intérêt. »

Ichabod blêmit, mais il parvint à soutenir le regard du journaliste.

« C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire si ma femme se sent mal, monsieur Marshall.

- Ce n'était pas une critique. Nous savons tous ici à quel point vous êtes soucieux du bonheur de votre fiancée. »

Il avait insisté sur le terme « fiancée » et Ichabod sentit sa gorge se resserrer. _Il sait. Je suis certain qu'il sait. _Son regard glissa vers Mulder et il comprit que Fox avait certainement deviné, lui aussi. Même Joseph, pourtant d'esprit moins vif, semblait soupçonner quelque chose. Ichabod réalisa enfin à quel point il avait été naïf de penser que personne ne se douterait de rien s'il continuait à se comporter normalement : toute son attitude, chaque regard, chaque sourire trahissait son bien-être et sa joie, d'autant plus forte qu'elle était peu avouable. De plus, tous savaient que les deux amoureux s'étaient retrouvés seuls un après-midi entier. De là, il était très (_trop_) simple de comprendre qu'Ichabod n'était pas aussi innocent qu'il voulait bien le laisser paraître.

Le silence commençait à se faire pesant et l'inspecteur décida de détourner la conversation en catastrophe:

« Cela étant dit, je ne pense pas que Katrina se joindra à nous pour le repas de ce soir. Elle m'assurait encore il y a quelques minutes qu'elle se sentait trop fatiguée pour nous imposer sa présence.

- Affaiblie par une soudaine grippe, sans doute, ironisa Marshall.

- Si vous ne continuez cette conversation que pour placer quelques commentaires railleurs, je vous serais reconnaissant de le faire à l'intérieur, monsieur Marshall, intervint Mulder. L'air se rafraîchit très vite. »

Le journaliste lui adressa un regard peu amical, mais Mulder se contenta de sourire. Ichabod profita de la diversion pour quitter le perron et aller à la rencontre de Masbath qui quittait les écuries. Mulder les regarda avec intérêt échanger quelques mots à voix basse. L'adolescent glissa un regard vers Fox tout en écoutant attentivement ce que lui disait Ichabod. Mulder prit un air interrogateur, mais Masbath se contenta de détourner le regard. L'inspecteur n'avait pas l'air plus naturel. Fox sourit légèrement : _je me demande…_

* * *

Lorsque Scully descendit de voiture à quelques dizaines de mètres de la bibliothèque, elle eut le temps de voir un homme disparaître par la grande porte. Il portait une tunique noire à la coupe peu orthodoxe et Scully avait entrevu quelque chose sur son front qui pouvait fort bien être un tatouage. Dana attendit que Mary sorte du véhicule, verrouilla les portières et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'entrée du vieux manoir.

« Dépêchez-vous, lança-t-elle à la chroniqueuse qui traînait en arrière. Allez, on n'a pas toute la soirée ! »

Elle sut sans se retourner que Mary la poignardait du regard. Elle s'était faite plus sombre et haineuse chaque minute depuis que Scully avait pris le commandement des opérations et Dana espérait trouver au plus vite un moyen pour se débarrasser de cette encombrante informatrice.

Elle n'eut pas à sonner pour entrer : la porte était restée ouverte. Sans réfléchir, elle poussa le battant et se glissa dans la bibliothèque. Le hall était désert, mais on entendait des voix filtrer à travers la porte d'une salle de lecture. Scully s'assura que Mary était toujours là, puis elle s'approcha précautionneusement de la petite pièce pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'il s'y disait :

« … vous retiens, Algol. Vous savez à quel point ça a été compliqué de trouver un dépositaire aussi rapidement ? J'ai dû quitter mon secteur chronologique pour en trouver un, j'espère que vous savez que c'est…

- … totalement contre le règlement de la Confrérie, merci pour votre intervention constructive, Kafel. »

Scully prit le risque d'entrebâiller légèrement la porte. Elle aperçut l'homme qu'elle avait vu entrer et qui s'appelait apparemment Kafel, écroulé dans un vieux fauteuil. En face de lui, un membre de la Confrérie qui aurait aisément pu être le fils de Peter Van Tassel avait croisé les mains dans son dos. Non loin de là, Scully vit deux femmes, une blonde et une brune. Deux autres membres de la Confrérie des Félins si on en croyait leurs vêtements et leur tatouage.

« Est-ce que vous connaissez l'une de ces personnes ? chuchota Scully à Mary.

- Non, marmonna-t-elle de mauvaise grâce. Celui que j'ai vu était plus vieux et il avait un lion sur le front.

- Donc, vous avez un nouveau dépositaire ? continuait Algol.

- Oui, c'est bon, dit Kafel.

- Dites-moi Algol, intervint la jeune femme blonde, je viens de penser à une chose : comment Merikos fait-il pour reconnaître les dépositaires de Kafel et Proxima ? Ce n'est pas marqué sur leur front, que je sache.

- Bonne question, admit l'autre. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Espérons simplement que la personne qu'a trouvée Kafel sera encore vivante demain et qu'il pourra se servir de ses pouvoirs de manière convenable.

- Votre plan ne marchera pas, dit sèchement la jeune femme brune. Nous allons tous nous faire tuer, Ichabod le premier »

Scully fronça les sourcils : _ce nom… ce ne serait pas celui de l'inspecteur qui a signé le rapport de 1799 ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ?_ Elle entendit Mary rire doucement à côté d'elle, mais aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur le visage de la chroniqueuse.

« Parfait, fit Algol avec un regard mauvais pour son interlocutrice. Rien ne vous empêche de rester ici les bras croisés, si mon plan vous rebute à ce point. Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre que votre frère a été tué, dans ce cas !

- Calmez-vous ! fit encore la blonde. Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! »

Algol se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils et laissa sa tête basculer en arrière avec un soupir de lassitude.

« Je sais que c'est très risqué, reprit-il un peu plus doucement, mais c'est le seul moyen dont nous disposons. Si vous avez une meilleure idée… »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

« Donc, puisque tout semble au point, je propose que nous… agent Scully ?! »

Dana fit un bond en arrière en jurant. Elle était persuadée d'être bien dissimulée dans l'ombre du couloir, pourtant ! Son regard capta un mouvement sur sa droite et elle tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Mary s'enfuir en sautant d'un coup les marches du perron. _Merde !_ Scully se mit à courir et déboucha à l'extérieur juste avant que la porte de la salle de lecture ne s'ouvre en grand.

Algol se précipita au milieu du couloir, dérapa en prenant son virage et s'élança à la suite des deux femmes. Scully était à peine à quelques mètres devant lui. Il émergeait déjà de la bibliothèque alors que ses trois compagnons venaient à peine de quitter leurs fauteuils.

« Agent Scully, attendez ! »

Elle continua à courir sans même se retourner. Algol sauta les quelques marches qui lui faisaient face. _Elle ne me connaît pas, c'est Peter Van Tassel qu'elle s'attendait à voir. Elle doit me prendre pour une espèce de fou dangereux._ Le Conseiller se força à accélérer en voyant que Scully et Mary avaient pris la direction des bois du Ponant. En fait, c'était surtout la chroniqueuse qui dirigeait la course, les deux autres se contentaient de la suivre.

Au moment de traverser la bande d'herbe gelée qui séparait la route de la forêt, Mary tourna la tête pour voir où en étaient ses poursuivants. Elle grinça des dents en voyant Algol aussi proche et chercha à croiser le regard du Conseiller. Celui-ci était tellement concentré sur sa course qu'il ne se rendit compte que trop tard que Mary avait tourné les yeux vers lui.

Ce fut comme s'il avait marché sur une ligne à haute tension. Le choc fut bref, mais incroyablement violent. La douleur le transperça de part en part au niveau du front et ses jambes refusèrent de le porter davantage. Il cria et s'effondra, la tête entre les mains.

Scully ralentit instinctivement en l'entendant rouler dans l'herbe, puis elle repartit de plus belle sur les traces de Mary. Elle s'enfonça entre les arbres morts, le cœur battant, pistolet au poing. _Hors de question de la laisser s'échapper !_ Alors Scully ralentit sa course jusqu'à passer au pas. Elle leva son arme, ajusta son tir, puis pressa la détente sans la moindre hésitation.

Une branche basse vola en éclat un mètre devant Mary, qui s'arrêta tout net. Le souffle court, Scully cria en s'approchant d'elle :

« Inutile de fuir ! Je n'ai pas envie de vous tirer dessus, mais sachez que je n'hésiterai pas à le faire ! »

Mary se retourna, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Scully tressaillit en voyant à quel point son regard était devenu haineux et méprisant, mais elle garda son arme bien à l'horizontale.

« Où est Mulder ? »

La question avait franchi ses lèvres avant qu'elle puisse la retenir. L'expression de Mary resta rigoureusement identique.

« Mulder est déjà mort, dit-elle sèchement. Je vous conseille de baisser cette arme si vous ne voulez pas subir le même sort.

- Arrêtez de mentir ! cracha Scully. Vous savez très bien où il est, et vous allez me le dire tout de suite !

- Sinon quoi ? »

Dana redressa imperceptiblement son pistolet automatique.

« Sinon je vous tire une balle dans chaque jambe et nous continuons cette discussion au commissariat. »

Mary sembla un instant la jauger du regard. Son sourire devint légèrement plus prononcé.

« Vous le feriez.

- Oh oui, je le ferais.

- C'est louable de tenir tellement à son collègue, dit Mary. L'ennui, c'est que je ne suis pas disposée à vous dire comment le rejoindre. »

Le doigt de Scully se crispa sur la détente. La chroniqueuse le remarqua, mais continua sans sourciller.

« Par contre, je crois que je vais devoir vous tuer tout de suite. Vous ne m'êtes plus d'aucune utilité si vous ne me faites plus confiance. »

BLAM ! Mary trébucha et s'écroula sur le dos, en travers de deux racines. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de crier : la balle l'avait atteinte à la poitrine. Scully baissa son arme encore fumante, le bras tremblant. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait poussée à tirer, mais elle savait que cela avait un rapport avec le regard de Mary. _Il s'est passé quelque chose dans ses yeux…_

Aucun oiseau effarouché n'avait pris son envol lors de la détonation. Dana jeta un regard derrière elle, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'homme qui la poursuivait. L'étendue entre la forêt et la bibliothèque était déserte. Elle fit un pas en avant pour s'assurer qu'Algol ne se dissimulait pas derrière un fourré.

Une main glaciale se referma sur sa gorge, une autre sur son poignet droit.

« Surprise !… »

Scully eut un hoquet d'horreur : c'était Mary. Debout, derrière-elle, en pleine forme apparemment. Elle lui tordit le poignet et Dana lâcha son arme avec un cri étranglé. Mary resserra sa prise sur sa gorge et Scully tomba à genoux, sa main libre inutilement crispée sur celle de la femme. D'aussi prêt, Mary avait comme une odeur de… _moisi…_

« C'était un beau coup, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de Scully. En plein cœur. Fatal à coup sûr. »

Dana essaya de la faire passer par-dessus son épaule, mais Mary tint bon. Scully pouvait encore respirer, mais son champ de vision n'arrêtait pas de s'obscurcir. Le sang ne parvenait plus à son cerveau, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes…

« Sauf que, comme vous pouvez le constater, agent Scully, je suis déjà morte… »

La voix de Mary s'était faite grinçante et froide. L'étau qu'elle avait refermé sur la gorge de sa victime n'était plus composé de chair, mais d'une épaisse fumée noire. Dana essaya une dernière fois de se dégager, sans résultat. Elle se força à lever la tête. Son cœur vacilla lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette spectrale penchée sur elle. _Mon Dieu, ces yeux…_

* * *

Le tigre s'abattit d'un bloc sur ce qui s'était fait appeler Mary Preston. Ses crocs se plantèrent dans sa gorge inexistante et ses griffes la firent basculer en arrière, l'obligeant à lâcher Scully qui s'écroula. La créature eut un hurlement de rage qui pétrifia Kafel sur place. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?!_

La silhouette se redressa violemment et envoya voler les deux cent cinquante kilos du tigre sans le moindre effort. Kafel retomba sur un arbre qui se brisa sous son poids. Il cria et reprit sa forme humaine sans s'en rendre compte, sonné. Deux félins plus petits fusèrent alors au-dessus de lui pour se jeter sur la créature.

« Hors de mon chemin ! »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Proxima avait rejoint Kafel dans les feuilles mortes. Linear, qui avait réussi in extremis à éviter le coup, se glissa sous le bras de Mary et la mordit au côté avec toute la rage qu'elle pouvait dégager. La créature la frappa durement sur le museau et le puma battit en retraite avec un feulement de frustration. Les yeux rouges de la créature brûlaient littéralement.

« Pauvres parasites… J'aurais dû vous tuer il y a longtemps !

- Touche-les encore et je te crève les yeux, sale monstre ! »

La créature pivota sur elle-même d'un air surpris. Algol se tenait devant Kafel et Proxima. L'ensemble de son corps était un savant mélange d'humain et de lynx, étrangement harmonieux. Ses iris ambrés décomposaient chaque mouvement de Mary, qui donna l'impression de battre en retraite.

« Algol… fit-elle d'une voix goguenarde. Déjà remis de votre mal de tête ? »

Le Conseiller montra les crocs comme un gros chat en colère.

« Je ne me serais pas fait avoir si je t'avais reconnue tout de... »

Il fut projeté en arrière avec l'impression de s'être fait percuté par un poids lourd. Il évita les arbres par miracle et retomba à quatre pattes, ses griffes traçant de profonds sillons dans le sol pour ralentir son mouvement. Pendant un bref instant, il resta vulnérable aux assauts de la créature, mais celle-ci n'en profita pas. Bien au contraire, elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna calmement.

A la vue de cette retraite méprisante, Proxima se sentit bouillir. _Attends un peu, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça !_ Elle se redressa, plia les pattes postérieures et bondit par-dessus le corps inanimé de Scully en rugissant.

« Proxima, non ! »

Mary eut à peine le temps de lui faire face. Proxima la griffa au niveau des yeux. Le cri que poussa la créature transperça leurs oreilles de félins et Proxima retomba sur le sol avec un glapissement de douleur. Elle sentit des doigts se glisser sous sa gueule pour l'attraper à la gorge et la forcer à relever la tête.

« Tu viens de me fournir la raison qui me manquait pour te tuer moi-même, siffla l'entité dont les yeux ne portaient déjà plus aucune marque. Attends un peu que j'en aie fini avec ton frère et je m'occupe de toi. Tu vas comprendre pourquoi il me craint à ce point ! »

Elle envoya voler Proxima d'un simple geste et disparut en quelques secondes. La panthère lança un rugissement de rage, mais Algol l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Pas la peine. Nous la retrouverons bien assez tôt.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « il me craint » ? marmonna Kafel en se redressant tant bien que mal. Ton frère la connaît, Proxima ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? fit-elle en reprenant sa forme humaine. Tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander !

- Un peu de calme, c'est trop tard pour s'énerver. »

Indifférent à Kafel et Linear qui s'efforçaient de calmer leur amie, Algol s'accroupit à côté de Scully et vérifia son pouls. Son cou commençait déjà à bleuir là où Mary l'avait étranglée, mais son cœur battait régulièrement. Le Conseiller eut un soupir de soulagement et vérifia d'un coup d'œil que la créature avait vraiment disparue. Ses paroles n'étaient pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd. _Il va falloir que j'aie une petite discussion avec Ichabod._


	23. Cercueil

_Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard, comme d'habitude. Maiscelui-là est plus long quela moyenneet je me suis arrangée pour le retravailler correctement (j'en ai assez de relire mes vieux chapitres et de découvrir des répétitions toutes les cinq lignes "). Encore merci à Tarahiriel (mieux vaut tard que jamais, hein), Lorina Wormtongue (j'espère que celui-là te laissera moins sur ta faim), Amy (la preuve que les reviews n'ont pas toujours besoin de faire dix kilomètres de long pour faire plaisir) et Maélis (la patience incarnée, cette fille...). _

* * *

_Chapitre 23 :_

La chambre n'était éclairée que par les flammes qui ronronnaient dans la cheminée. Les ombres dansantes qu'elles projetaient sur le plafond poussiéreux semblaient tordre les poutres aussi facilement que des bâtons de réglisse. Ichabod se demanda d'où il tirait cette comparaison fantaisiste, lui qui n'avait jamais pu s'acheter la moindre sucrerie lorsqu'il était à l'orphelinat. Il en déduisit qu'il devait être en train de s'endormir et changea de position.

Ichabod s'était couché tout habillé, histoire de ne pas perdre de temps lorsqu'il entendrait onze heures sonner à la grande horloge du rez-de-chaussée. Il voulait sortir du manoir et gagner le cimetière sans se faire voir, et il était certain que plus personne ne traînerait dans le village passé onze heures : on se couche avec les poules, à la campagne. Dans le pire des cas, on reste une heure et demi au coin du feu, puis on ferme soigneusement les volets et on va rejoindre sa femme dans un lit bien chaud.

Il se fit la fugitive réflexion que lui aussi aurait bien aimé rejoindre Katrina, puis il secoua vivement la tête. _Calme-toi, enfin ! Ca ne te suffit pas d'avoir mis toute la maisonnée au courant ? _Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il y repensait sans cesse, quoi qu'il fasse. Il avait presque l'impression de revoir la lumière aux reflets pastel qui jouait dans ses cheveux blonds, de sentir sa peau douce et chaude sous ses doigts, la saveur presque sucrée de ses lèvres…

Cette fois-ci, Ichabod alla directement se passer de l'eau froide sur la figure. Si son principal objectif était de ne pas s'endormir, éviter soigneusement de repenser à son après-midi venait juste après. Il voulait garder intact le souvenir de cette journée, en conserver le bonheur et la lumière, bien loin de l'exhumation morbide qui l'attendait. La seule compagnie féminine qu'il aurait cette nuit serait celle d'un cadavre, il n'avait pas intérêt à l'oublier. Il attrapa le chiffon qui faisait office de serviette et se surprit à penser à la réaction de son père s'il avait su que son seul fils était amoureux d'une « sorcière »… _Qu'il reste en-dehors de ma vie._

Il se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le lit, croisa ses bras sous sa tête et reprit sa contemplation du plafond. Il aurait tout le temps de rester avec Katrina après leur retour à New York. _Et plus vite je résoudrai cette affaire, plus vite nous serons rentrés._ Pour l'instant, il devait simplement rester éveillé. Se concentrer. Rester calme et se concentrer.

_« Mais concentre-toi un peu ! Allez, recommence, et ne te trompe pas cette fois !_

_- Seigneur Tout Puissant, protégez-nous… non, garantissez-nous du Mal… et… et… »_

_Un coup derrière la tête._

_« Et épargnez-nous la Tentation, à nous pauvres pécheurs ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crâne ?! Recommence ! »_

_Il se tait. Le visage de son père se ferme encore plus. La menace qui couve dans sa voix se fait de plus en plus pressante._

_« Ne me provoque pas, Ichabod. Ne fais surtout pas l'erreur de me provoquer._

_- Je… Je ne me rappelle plus de la fin… »_

_Il attend une gifle ou quelque chose d'équivalent, mais rien ne vient. Son père se contente de le fixer. Son visage n'est qu'un masque rigide, dépourvu d'expression._

_Réveille-toi, réveille-toi…_

_« Souviens-toi que ta mère représente la Tentation, et tu te souviendras de la fin de la prière._

_- Mais…_

_- Ne m'interromps pas. Tu aimes ta mère, tu aimes donc la Tentation. Si je ne t'en débarrasse pas, jamais tu ne trouveras la paix en ce monde. Seul Dieu peut être aimé. L'amour d'une femme est un poison distillé par le Malin. »_

_REVEILLE-TOI !_

Ichabod s'assit brusquement. Il ne s'était pas endormi, mais c'était de justesse. Il souffla profondément pour retrouver ses esprits, mais c'était loin d'être facile. Son cœur battait trop vite et le souvenir vers lequel ses pensées avaient vagabondé restait bien trop clair dans son esprit. Il passa une main sur son visage et se résolu à attendre encore. Mais cette fois, en restant debout.

* * *

Mulder, lui, excellait dans l'art de somnoler sans vraiment partir à la dérive. Il avait eu tout le temps de s'entraîner durant les heures d'inactivité passées dans son bureau au sous-sol, à grignoter ses graines de tournesols, balancer des boules de papier dans la corbeille près de la porte ou cribler de crayons les plaques en PVC du plafond. Scully qualifiait parfois ces moments de « glandouille olympienne », mais Mulder était à peu près certain que cette formule n'était pas d'elle.

Il se leva et s'habilla vers dix heures et demie. Le rendez-vous n'était qu'à onze heures, mais Mulder en avait assez d'attendre. De plus, il n'aimait pas la ponctualité : s'il n'arrivait pas en retard, il était en avance. Un autre point qui mettait à mal la rigueur de métronome de Scully.

Le dîner s'était déroulé dans le calme, certainement parce que Katrina n'était pas descendue. Ichabod avait semblé fasciné par le fond de son assiette tout le long du repas, pour finalement s'éclipser sur le coup de huit heures sans se donner la peine de se justifier. Il n'avait prononcé que le nombre minimal de mots requis dans un dîner et n'avait adressé qu'un unique regard à Mulder, en lui disant bonsoir. Mais ce coup d'œil faisait écho à l'échange à voix basse qu'il avait eu avec Masbath plus tôt dans la soirée, tout en observant Fox à la dérobée. Ce lien s'était confirmé lorsque l'adolescent était venu trouver Mulder après le dessert pour lui « demander de l'aide ».

« Quel genre d'aide ? avait demandé Fox.

- L'inspecteur vous en parlera mieux que moi, avait répondu le garçon. Mais pas ici, pas maintenant : il y a trop de monde. Puisque vous êtes d'accord, soyez sur le perron de derrière à onze heures, ce soir. »

Pas d'autres explications. Mais Mulder était curieux de nature et ce genre d'invitation avait le don de l'attirer.

Fox ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec précaution. Un coup d'œil à droite. Un coup d'œil à gauche. _Personne en vue._ Il émergea de la petite pièce, évitant soigneusement de faire craquer les lattes du plancher. Un journaliste qui tenait de la fouine dormait dans les parages, et Mulder estimait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de l'informer de cette petite escapade nocturne.

Il descendit les escaliers presque sans un bruit, puis se glissa au-dehors. Il eut une petite bouffée d'angoisse lorsque la porte de derrière grinça à la fermeture, mais rien ne bougea dans le manoir Van Tassel. Mulder lâcha un soupir et alla s'asseoir sur les quelques marches qui conduisaient au perron.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de vent cette nuit-là, mais une brise insidieuse faisait néanmoins baisser la température. Mulder redressa le col de sa veste et croisa les bras pour éviter que l'air froid ne s'engouffre dans ses manches. Il laissa son regard vagabonder vers les bois du Ponant, beaucoup plus proches de ce côté-ci du manoir. Le vent poussait les feuilles mortes vers la grande maison, comme si la forêt s'efforçait de ramper et d'engloutir les humains qui osaient s'installer si près d'elle. Elle se ramassait sur elle-même à l'approche du village, à l'affût de la moindre erreur, du moindre oubli. Qu'un pré soit laissé à l'abandon, elle l'accaparait en à peine deux ans. Qu'un mouton égaré s'aventure dans ses taillis, les branches décharnées se refermaient sur lui et les bois devenaient un labyrinthe mortel peuplé de crocs luisants et de silhouettes aux yeux jaunes. Ce qui lui était étranger, la forêt le détruisait. Les habitants de Sleepy Hollow étaient des intrus, tolérés certes, mais ils n'en étaient pas moins des intrus...

Quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule et Mulder fit un bond.

« Oh, excusez-moi monsieur, dit Masbath, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas…

- Fait peur ? Pas du tout, assura Fox en reprenant son souffle. Pas mon genre. »

Le garçon sourit.

« Si, avouez, je vous ai fait peur.

- Tu oses mettre ma parole en doute ? fit Mulder d'un ton faussement outré qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Joseph. Tu devrais surveiller ton langage, jeune Masbath. »

Ils se mirent à rire, mais une voix les coupa sèchement dans leur élan :

« Ne vous gênez surtout pas, dites-le si vous voulez ameuter toute la vallée. »

Ichabod se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés et l'air passablement excédé. Mulder prit un air affable.

« Ne vous inquiétez donc pas à ce point, inspecteur, je suis sûr que vous ne nous avez même pas entendus pendant que vous descendiez.

- Pas dans les escaliers, admit Ichabod, mais arrivé à quelques mètres de la porte, je…

- Mais personne ne dort à quelques mètres de la porte. »

L'inspecteur lâcha un soupir qui ne nécessitait pas de traduction, puis il parla à mi-voix, histoire de montrer l'exemple :

« Monsieur Mulder, j'aurais besoin de votre aide cette nuit, mais ce n'est pas sans risque. Vous êtes parfaitement libre de refuser. Je vous demande simplement, si c'était le cas, de ne parler à personne de ce que je vais vous dire. »

Aucune hésitation dans la voix, regard fixe, tonalité « je contrôle la situation » appliquée dans les règles de l'art. Mulder sourit : _l'inspecteur est en service, on dirait._

« Allez-y, expliquez-moi, répondit-il. De toute façon, il y a de bonnes chances pour que j'accepte.

- Très bien, lâcha Ichabod. Dans ce cas, je vais m'efforcer d'être direct : j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui m'aide à creuser jusqu'au cercueil de Mélodie Griffith, la première victime du Cavalier, afin que je puisse examiner le corps. »

D'après ses prévisions, soit Mulder allait le fixer avec un air de totale incompréhension, soit il allait s'écarter de lui comme d'une chose monstrueuse et retourner se coucher, dans le pire des cas en réveillant tout le manoir. Au lieu de cela, Fox haussa les épaules :

« Oh, vous voulez l'exhumer. Pas de problème. »

Mulder comprit qu'il avait mal répondu en voyant les regards effarés que lui lançaient Ichabod et Masbath. _Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, encore ?_

« Vous êtes d'accord ? souffla l'inspecteur.

- Eh bien, oui, dit Mulder. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'en être très content.

- Mais si, protesta Ichabod, c'est simplement que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous paraissiez si… Etes-vous conscient du risque que nous allons prendre ? »

Fox mit près de cinq secondes avant de se rappeler où il se trouvait : _cette vallée n'est pas une université de médecine, c'est un nid à grenouilles de bénitiers._

« Vous en avez parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ? finit-il par demander.

- Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas fou _(du moins pas à ce point)_. Vous êtes le seul susceptible de m'aider, ici. Masbath est avec moi, évidemment, mais votre présence serait plus qu'appréciable.

- C'est d'accord, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Où pouvons-nous trouver du matériel de terrassement ?

- Je sais où le fossoyeur range ses outils, intervint Masbath. Pelles, bêches, pioches... »

Mulder sourit :

« Bon, allons-y gaiement, dans ce cas ! »

Ichabod soupira, mais ne jugea pas utile de faire un commentaire. Il descendit du perron et prit la direction de l'église et du cimetière.

« Nous allons devoir longer la forêt, dit-il sans se retourner. Il ne faut pas qu'on nous voie passer devant les maisons. »

Ni Mulder, ni Masbath ne songèrent à regarder par-dessus leur épaule en emboîtant le pas à l'inspecteur. S'ils l'avaient fait, ils auraient peut-être remarqué la silhouette accroupie dans l'ombre du perron. Attaché là pour la nuit, Telck avait tout entendu. Un rictus haineux déformait son visage et il achevait déjà de se délivrer de son collier. C'était l'occasion rêvée. Il lui suffisait de les suivre jusqu'au cimetière, d'attendre qu'ils aient déjà bien entamé leur tâche, puis d'alerter les villageois de quelques cris bien formulés. S'il faisait en sorte que tout le monde les reconnaisse, la partie était gagnée. Le gamin échapperait sans doute au pire en raison de son âge, mais les deux autres n'auraient aucune chance de s'en tirer. Et Telck avait très envie d'être celui qui leur passerait la corde au cou.

Il se levait déjà pour les suivre lorsqu'une pensée terriblement importante le pétrifia : le Maître les voulait vivants. Tous les deux. S'il s'apercevait que Telck était responsable de leur mort… Il retomba contre le perron, malade de rage et de déception. Sans lui à la tête des villageois, ses deux proies n'avaient que très peu de chances d'être découvertes. Il encercla ses jambes avec ses bras et s'efforça de prendre son mal en patience, insensible au vent qui ébouriffait ses cheveux.

* * *

Katrina avait vu Ichabod et Mulder descendre l'escalier. Elle avait été tentée de les interpeller, mais elle avait gardé le silence et refermé la porte. Elle était revenue à son lit aux draps propres, mal à l'aise. Etant native de Sleepy Hollow, elle connaissait mieux que les deux citadins le danger auquel ils s'exposaient en allant déterrer ce cadavre. Masbath le savait aussi, mais il n'avait même pas tenté de s'opposer à Ichabod. Peut-être parce qu'il était un adolescent en quête de danger, peut-être parce qu'il avait comprit que toute résistance aurait été inutile. Quand Ichabod avait décidé de faire quelque chose, impossible qu'il en démorde. Et d'après ce que Katrina avait pu constater, Mulder n'était pas mieux.

Elle s'assit à la tête du lit et attrapa son livre sur la table de chevet. Elle n'avait pas sommeil : elle avait pris tout le repos nécessaire dans les bras d'Ichabod, cet après-midi. Elle sourit pour elle-même et reposa le roman. Cette sieste avait été sans conteste la plus agréable de toute sa vie. Depuis un an qu'ils vivaient ensemble, ils avaient trouvés toutes sortes d'excuses pour ne pas aller au-delà des caresses plus ou moins sages que l'éthique, ce grand œil inventé par les vieillards, tolérait sans sourciller. Sauf une fois. Le soir de l'opéra. Katrina ferma les yeux à l'évocation de cette petite incartade. Ils avaient passé la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais n'étaient pas allés jusqu'au bout, pas comme aujourd'hui. Katrina ne savait plus qui avait arrêté le jeu en premier, quoique son instinct lui soufflât que ce fût elle. Une fois n'est pas coutume, le maladroit inspecteur Crane avait eu le plus grand mal à garder la tête froide…

Katrina s'allongea sur le côté et ses yeux glissèrent vers la fenêtre. Le cimetière était trop éloigné pour qu'on le voie, et c'était certainement mieux ainsi. Autrement, elle aurait passé son temps à trépigner devant la vitre. Elle était de nature assez patiente, mais n'aimait pas être tenue à l'écart, ce qu'Ichabod avait encore du mal à comprendre. Alors le temps qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'était plus seul et que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui, elle faisait des efforts. Même si elle aurait préféré le savoir allongé à ses côtés que plongé jusqu'aux coudes dans la terre et les moisissures. Elle imagina la grimace dégoûtée de son fiancé et dû étouffer son éclat de rire dans l'oreiller.

* * *

Le sol était gelé, ce qui rendait le travail extrêmement pénible. Inondé de sueur malgré la température glaciale, Mulder rejeta sa pioche et se laissa tomber sur l'herbe sèche, près de la croix en bois qui marquait l'emplacement de la dernière demeure de Mélodie Griffith. Ichabod, en bras de chemise, leva les yeux vers lui.

« Nous y sommes presque.

- Je sais, articula Fox. Mais je vais faire une petite pause avant qu'on y arrive. »

L'inspecteur hésita, puis il déposa sa pelle pour se hisser hors du trou dans lequel il disparaissait jusqu'à la taille. Il était moins fatigué que Mulder, mais c'était parce qu'il avait pris soin de s'approprier le travail le moins pénible, à savoir dégager la terre et non pas la creuser. Non loin de là, Masbath faisait le guet, assis près de la tombe de son père. On distinguait à peine sa silhouette dans la maigre lumière que produisait la lanterne que les deux hommes gardaient avec eux.

« Son père est mort l'année dernière, non ? demanda Mulder pour engager la conversation.

- C'est exact, dit Ichabod en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de la croix. Un autre méfait du Cavalier Sans Tête et de sa maîtresse.

- Pourquoi avez-vous demandé au jeune Masbath de devenir votre assistant ? continua Fox.

- J'avais besoin d'aide, répondit l'inspecteur un peu trop sèchement.

- Ou alors c'est parce qu'il était seul au monde et que ça vous rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. »

Ichabod sursauta violemment et fixa Mulder. _Qu'est-ce qu'il insinue ?_ L'agent du FBI se contenta de lui rendre son regard, sans méchanceté. Sa voix était calme et agréable.

« Vous ne m'avez pas encore parlé une seule fois d'un certain rêve que vous… que nous avons fait récemment. J'espérais que vous le feriez spontanément. »

Ichabod blêmit encore plus, si c'était possible, puis il sauta dans la tombe pour se saisir de la pelle, tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder son interlocuteur en face. Mulder s'avança jusqu'à ce que ses jambes pendent dans le trou et se pencha en avant, sans pour autant parvenir à accrocher le regard d'Ichabod.

« Nous devrions nous dépêcher d'en finir, fit celui-ci d'une voix blanche. On va finir par nous repérer.

- Inspecteur… soupira Mulder. On a enlevé ma sœur quand j'étais enfant, mais je crois que vous le savez déjà. Ce que vous ignorez, c'est qu'on a également assassiné mon père, il y a environ deux ans. Je sais qui a appuyé sur la détente. Mais malgré mes efforts pour venger mon père, je crois que le meurtrier est encore vivant. Dans quel état, je l'ignore, mais vivant.

- C'est l'affaire de la police, dit Ichabod à voix basse.

- Vous savez très bien que non. Pas en pratique. »

Mulder marqua une pause et Ichabod fut soudain certain qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre la suite.

« Masbath m'a dit avoir perdu son père pour une stupide histoire d'argent. On m'a pris le mien parce que j'avais découvert des choses qui n'auraient pas dû l'être. J'en suis resté malade pendant des mois. Et si j'étais arrivé plus tôt dans la salle de bain ? Et si je lui avais dit de se méfier ? Et si j'avais pensé à lui plutôt qu'à moi lorsque je cherchais des informations sur ma sœur ?

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous tenez tant à me dire tout ça ?! le coupa l'inspecteur en lui jetant un coup d'œil furieux.

- Parce que je sais d'où proviennent les cicatrices de vos mains, répondit Mulder. Parce que je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que vous avez dû éprouver dans cette église, mais que je crois en comprendre une infime partie. Parce que…

- Arrêtez… souffla Ichabod en laissant tomber sa pelle. C'est bon, vous avez gagné : vous voulez qu'on parle de ce rêve, nous allons en parler. Mais, ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui tenait à la fois de la colère et de la supplique, mais promettez-moi de ne plus évoquer cette histoire à l'avenir. Surtout pas devant les autres. »

Mulder promit et descendit dans la tombe pour reprendre sa pioche.

« Je voudrais surtout parler d'Algol.

- Qui ? fit Ichabod d'un air surpris qui ne trompait personne.

- Algol… celui qui est la cause de ces rêves en commun…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je… l'avais oublié. »

Fox eut un sourire narquois. _Quelle mauvaise foi !_ Mais il ne se découragea pas pour si peu et revint à la charge :

« Il faut que nous trouvions un moyen de le contacter. Je suis certain qu'il sait où sont nos sœurs. »

Ichabod faillit se mettre à rire :

« Et dire que vous me proposez cela alors que je viens de retrouver la mienne... »

Mulder en resta figé, la pioche levée. Son expression médusée compensa un peu le mauvais tour qu'il avait joué à Ichabod en lui parlant de la mort de sa mère.

« Vous dites que vous avez retrouvé Lydia ? »

L'inspecteur se raidit à ces mots. _Il ne ment pas, il sait tout. Le rêve lui a tout appris. _Il se rappela alors l'étrange salon qu'il avait lui-même entrevu, mais décida que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour dévier la conversation sur un sujet à priori encore plus gênant.

« Oui, répondit-il. Lydia, ou quelque soit son nom actuel. »

Mulder s'apprêtait à lui demander plus de détails quand la pelle d'Ichabod rendit un son creux en frappant le sol. Les deux hommes s'immobilisèrent et Fox tapa du talon. La terre ploya légèrement sous ses pieds.

« Nous y sommes, dit Ichabod avant d'appeler Masbath le plus discrètement possible.

- Depuis combien de temps est-elle là ? s'informa Mulder en achevant de dégager le couvercle du cercueil.

- Un peu plus d'une semaine. Le corps doit encore être exploitable. »

Mulder s'efforça de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel : _« exploitable », mais quel mot ! Décidément, j'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre les médecins légistes._ Il observa Ichabod dégager avec application les anneaux d'acier implantés dans les parois du cercueil. _Il a hâte de l'ouvrir, _comprit Fox avec un certain dégoût._ Pourvu qu'il ne croise jamais la route de Scully, je ne m'en remettrai pas._

Tout en prenant les cordages que lui tendait Masbath, Ichabod remarqua l'expression peu enthousiaste de son compagnon et s'autorisa un petit sourire :

« Si vous vous sentez mal, monsieur Mulder…

- Mais non, voyons, répliqua Fox. J'ai déjà vu des cadavres. »

Masbath ne comprit pas le silence qui s'installa pendant un petit moment entre les deux hommes. Il se doutait que Mulder venait de faire involontairement un sous-entendu malheureux, mais ne tenait pas à en savoir plus, vu le sujet dudit sous-entendu.

« Pourquoi ne pas ouvrir le cercueil maintenant, plutôt que de le sortir de là ? fit remarquer le garçon. Ce serait plus simple.

- Parce que je veux examiner le corps, jeune Masbath, et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de mettre les pieds à l'intérieur de cette boîte, expliqua Ichabod en passant une corde dans les deux anneaux supérieurs. De plus, il me faut une certaine marge de manœuvre pour pouvoir déplacer le cadavre si besoin est. »

Masbath déglutit et murmura :

« J'espère que besoin ne sera pas… »

Fox sourit et attrapa la corde qu'Ichabod lui tendait. L'inspecteur reprit pied sur l'herbe gelée en tenant les extrémités de l'autre lien. Masbath continuait à surveiller le village endormi. Mulder eut un signe de tête et ils commencèrent à tirer.

* * *

Depuis combien de temps le duel avait commencé, Joseph aurait été incapable de le dire. Accoudé à la table de la cuisine, il fixait la bouteille de cognac sans la voir. L'unique bougie qu'il avait allumée projetait des ombres mouvantes sur son visage pourtant immobile. Le liquide ambré luisait par intermittences, traversé de magnifiques reflets dorés… et dangereux. Joseph savait qu'un excès d'alcool le rendait violent, mais plus il réfléchissait, plus il avait envie de boire directement au goulot pour vider la moitié de la bouteille.

Joseph était le premier à avouer que ses sentiments envers Katrina n'avaient pas toujours été dénués d'intérêts : la jeune fille disposait d'un héritage considérable, pas au point d'en vivre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et d'assurer l'avenir de ses enfants, mais c'était une somme tout de même très attirante. Quand à Joseph, il commençait à en avoir assez du célibat et la perspective d'épouser Katrina lui plaisait beaucoup.

Puis il l'avait rencontrée en chair et en os, lors d'une réception de famille donnée par Baltus Van Tassel. Belle, jeune, souriante, tellement naïve qu'elle en devenait provocante. Ils s'étaient croisés, le père de la jeune fille avait fait les présentations. Ils avaient échangé quelques paroles, puis Katrina s'était retirée auprès de Brom Van Brunt, l'homme qui semblait bien décidé à l'épouser tôt ou tard. Joseph en avait été effroyablement déçu, bien plus qu'il pensait pouvoir l'être.

Trois ans plus tard, les parents de Katrina et son fiancé mouraient. Elle avait recontacté Joseph pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait déménagé à New York pour vivre avec l'inspecteur qui avait résolu l'affaire du massacre de son entourage. Elle lui demandait s'il pouvait s'occuper du manoir familial ou si elle devait le vendre. Joseph avait accepté d'habiter à Sleepy Hollow en espérant que cette action lui apporterait l'estime de Katrina. Cela avait été le cas, car elle n'avait pas hésité à lui demander l'hospitalité lorsqu'elle avait voulu revenir, très bon signe aux yeux de Joseph.

Le déclic s'était produit lorsqu'elle était arrivée au bras de l'inspecteur Crane. Joseph avait été submergé par une vague de jalousie sans précédent : la laisser à Brom était une chose, la voir épouser Ichabod en était une autre. Le cousin Van Tassel avait décidé qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour faire comprendre à Katrina qu'elle méritait mieux, bien mieux que cet inspecteur minable. Et sans fausse modestie, il pensait être un beau parti.

Depuis quelques jours, la situation n'avait fait que s'aggraver. Joseph devenait de jour en jour plus jaloux et déterminé. Il avait tout essayé pour séduire Katrina, du charme discret aux attaques directes. Il avait même consenti à secourir Ichabod lorsque celui-ci s'était perdu dans les bois. Il commençait à perdre patience et se réfugiait dans l'organisation de la chasse à courre pour ne pas craquer. Ce qu'il était bien prêt de faire, face à sa bouteille dans la cuisine déserte.

Il s'était passé quelque chose entre Katrina et l'inspecteur Crane cet après-midi, il en était certain à présent. Il soupçonnait même la nature de ce « quelque chose », mais refusait de s'aventurer aussi loin dans les suppositions. Il devenait fou à la simple idée qu'ils aient pu coucher ensemble dans son dos, dans sa maison… _J'ai dit pas si loin !_ Sa main amorça un mouvement vers la bouteille. Il hésita. Ses doigts agrippèrent le goulot. Il laissa quelques secondes s'écouler, puis se leva pour enfermer le cognac dans l'armoire. _J'irai lui parler, mais sans ton aide._

* * *

Hisser le cercueil hors de la tombe s'avéra encore plus difficile que prévu. Le gel avait eu le temps de coller la boîte à la terre pendant leurs travaux de terrassement et ils avaient peur d'arracher le fond en y allant trop fort. Le cercueil finit par se détacher avec un bruit sec et les deux hommes perdirent l'équilibre. Ils s'effondrèrent en même temps et la boîte retomba avec un vacarme qui leur parut apocalyptique. Les trois complices s'immobilisèrent, tétanisés. Cette fois la vallée entière les avait entendu, c'était certain. Mais seul le vent vint siffler à leurs oreilles, comme pour se moquer d'eux. Il leur fallut près de deux minutes pour se ressaisir et recommencer leur travail de halage.

Ichabod leur fit également une belle frayeur lorsqu'il glissa et faillit tomber dans l'espace libéré sous le cercueil. Sa jambe se coinça en porte-à-faux contre la paroi de terre et il ne put retenir un cri, persuadé une longue seconde que son tibia allait se briser comme une brindille. Heureusement Mulder eut le réflexe de tirer plus fort de son côté, ce qui fit pivoter le cercueil et délivra la jambe de l'inspecteur sans qu'il en conserve plus qu'un hématome. Secoué par la bouffée d'angoisse, Ichabod se laissa tomber sur le dos avec l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir. Mais Masbath s'en rendit compte à temps et l'obligea à se relever.

Quelques remerciements et excuses plus tard, ils réussirent enfin à déposer ce maudit cercueil à côté de la tombe. Une odeur nauséabonde s'échappait entre les planches mal jointes. Ichabod sortit son mouchoir et s'accroupit près de la boîte.

« Voyons donc ce que Mélodie Griffith peut nous raconter. »

Il agrippa fermement le bord du couvercle et tira. Le bois grinça et craqua d'un air sinistre, mais sans opposer de grande résistance. Les trois planches clouées ensembles retombèrent sur le côté. Ichabod eut juste le temps de plaquer son mouchoir sur le bas de son visage avant que la puanteur ne le prenne à la gorge. Mulder sentit son estomac se contracter et s'empressa d'imiter l'inspecteur. Masbath avait le teint verdâtre.

« Eh bien, heureusement qu'elle n'est là que depuis une semaine, railla Fox d'une voix étouffée par le mouchoir.

- Cela pourrait être bien pire, fit Ichabod en se penchant au-dessus du cadavre. Il a fait relativement froid ces derniers jours et le corps a été bien conservé. L'odeur va se dissiper. »

Même si la vision de l'inspecteur était optimiste, Mulder dut néanmoins admettre qu'il avait raison : la puanteur se fit sensiblement moins tenace une fois le cercueil aéré. En ce qui concernait la conservation du corps, Fox se sentit obligé de mettre un genou à terre pour vérifier les dires d'Ichabod.

« Dites inspecteur, elle est quand même… en bon état, non ?

- Oui, parce que le froid n'est pas le seul facteur à prendre en compte. »

Il désigna l'endroit où aurait dû se situer la tête.

« Blessure cautérisée, comme d'habitude, dit Ichabod avec un ton si plat qu'il en devenait effrayant. Les victimes du Cavalier conservent longtemps une apparence très acceptable. Lorsque j'ai autopsié la veuve Winship, l'année dernière, elle était morte depuis deux semaines et pourtant son sang était encore fluide dans ses veines. »

Il parlait sans écouter ce qu'il disait, en parcourant le corps du regard. C'était la jambe droite qui l'intéressait, mais il ne voulait rien négliger. Puis il se décida enfin à tendre la main vers le bas de la robe dont était vêtue la morte. Mulder eut une grimace compatissante derrière son mouchoir et se promit d'offrir une paire de gants d'examen à Ichabod s'il en avait l'occasion.

L'inspecteur fit doucement glisser l'étoffe couverte de terre. Une nouvelle bouffée d'air empoisonné lui fit tourner la tête et Fox toussa sèchement pour chasser cette horreur de sa gorge. Mais Ichabod avait suffisamment dégagé la jambe dépourvue de bas pour trouver ce qu'il voulait : une tête de panthère aux contours bien nets, comme tatouée à l'encre de Chine sur le mollet de Mélodie Griffith.

« Comme pour Alihoué, souffla Mulder. Exactement le même, au même endroit.

- Comme pour Lydia, compléta Ichabod. J'avais raison, elles sont liées toutes les trois. »

Fox réagit au quart de tour :

« Lydia s'appelle également Proxima, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est toujours à la Confrérie des Félins, depuis qu'Algol l'a enlevée. »

L'inspecteur acquiesça. Mulder sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine : _peut-être que Samantha y est connue. Peut-être qu'ils savent où elle se trouve._

« Mais vous ne m'avez pas dit que c'était votre sœur ! s'indigna Masbath.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé l'occasion de te le dire, répliqua Ichabod.

- Moi, je peux vous apprendre quelque chose : Alihoué et Mélodie Griffith étaient certainement les dépositaires de Proxima. »

Ichabod et Masbath le dévisagèrent. _Ils ne sont pas encore méfiants, mais ça va venir. _Mulder leur expliqua de son mieux ce qu'il avait appris sur les dépositaires de la Confrérie, tout en précisant qu'il était incapable de se rappeler d'où il tenait ces détails. Son auditoire commençait à se faire suspicieux lorsqu'il ajouta avec un éclair de génie :

« Mais je sais que c'était peu de temps avant que je ne me réveille près de l'Arbre des Morts avec la moitié du cerveau en compote, ce qui ne vous étonnera pas outre mesure, inspecteur : vous connaissez comme moi quelqu'un qui s'y entend très bien pour effacer les souvenirs. »

Ichabod hocha lentement la tête. Masbath ne comprit pas, mais ne dit rien. Il savait se taire quand il le fallait, et il avait l'impression que Mulder n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui demande d'approfondir ses explications. Il y avait quelque chose de bancal dans son histoire, Ichabod devait être bien impliqué émotionnellement pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

« Bon, nous avons ce que nous cherchions, dit l'adolescent. Maintenant hâtons-nous de tout remettre en place et rentrons.

- Bonne idée, approuva Mulder. Aide-moi, David. »

Ils attrapèrent chacun une extrémité du couvercle, mais Ichabod ne semblait pas décidé à se relever. Il avait rangé son mouchoir protecteur pour poser les deux mains sur le bord de la boîte et fixait toujours le tatouage. _Il est si noir, on dirait qu'il est tout frais._ Lentement, il lâcha le bord du cercueil pour tendre les doigts vers le dessin. Mulder se pencha vers lui, inquiet.

« Inspecteur ? »

Pas de réponse. La main d'Ichabod survolait le tatouage sans le toucher, comme s'il avait peur de se brûler. Masbath lâcha le couvercle et s'approcha à pas comptés.

« Monsieur ? Tout va bien ?

- Tais-toi, répliqua l'autre.

- Mais… »

Ichabod redressa la tête et le garçon eut un mouvement de recul. _Non, c'était un cauchemar, je me trompe ! Ce n'est pas possible !_ Ces yeux d'un noir surréaliste n'auraient pas dû pouvoir exister. Ce n'était plus une couleur, c'était une absence de couleur. Un regard inexpressif qui serrait le cœur de celui qui le croisait.

« Tais-toi, dit encore Ichabod d'une voix calme qui n'admettait aucune réponse. Elle veut me montrer quelque chose. »

Masbath adressa un regard implorant à Mulder, mais celui-ci lui fit signe de rester tranquille. Lui-même était très pâle, mais il ne pensait pas qu'Ichabod leur ferait du mal. Du moins, tant qu'ils ne le gêneraient pas. _C'est lié au tatouage, donc c'est lié à la Confrérie, si ce n'est directement à sa sœur. Il a bien dit qu'« elle » lui parlait…_

Ichabod tourna la tête vers le corps. Sa main survolait toujours la jambe de la morte. Il parut hésiter une seconde, puis sa paume se déposa doucement sur le tatouage. Ses paupières se fermèrent sur ses prunelles noires et il resta ainsi un instant qui parut durer des heures. Masbath semblait encore sous le choc. _Ces yeux, ce ton, je les connais, mais c'était un rêve, ça ne peut pas être réel, c'était un rêve !_ Le garçon sentit une sensation impossible à décrire parcourir ses membres. Une énergie qui ressemblait à de la chaleur sans en être. L'air même sembla se figer autour d'eux.

Tout se brisa lorsqu'Ichabod s'écarta du cercueil en hurlant de douleur, sa main gauche serrant la droite. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et il dégringola dans la terre humide, la paume comme transpercée d'aiguilles. _Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Que s'est-il passé ? Ca fait mal…_

« Inspecteur Crane !

- Vous vous sentez bien monsieur ? »

Quelqu'un l'aida à s'asseoir et il comprit enfin qu'il était tombé dans la fosse vide. Fox avait sauté à sa suite et Masbath s'était agenouillé au bord de la tombe, blême et tremblant.

« Vous nous avez fait une de ces peurs…Vous êtes-vous fait mal ?

- Pas en tombant, grimaça Ichabod.

- Faites-moi voir votre main. »

Mulder l'obligea à exposer sa paume droite. Elle était couverte du sang qui s'écoulait lentement de ses cicatrices. Ichabod les observa avec une fascination morbide. _C'est Lydia. Elle voulait être sûre que je comprenne…_ Il sursauta tellement fort que Mulder fit un bond en arrière.

« Katrina ! s'exclama Ichabod avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de se rappeler quelque chose d'extrêmement désagréable. Il y a un problème avec Katrina.

- Comment ça « un problème » ? interrogea Mulder. Maintenant ?

- Elle… je…

- Vous avez eu une absence, apparemment. »

Ichabod dévisagea Fox avec appréhension.

« Vous voulez dire, comme lors de l'incinération d'Alihoué ? »

Mulder acquiesça. L'inspecteur détourna le regard : il n'avait aucun besoin de fouiller dans sa mémoire pour y repérer le trou béant qui s'y était installé. Il passa la main sur ses narines, mais aucun sang ne s'en échappait. _Dans ce cas, ça ne doit pas être trop grave… enfin, j'espère._

« Messieurs, il faut remettre ce cercueil dans la tombe, les pressa Masbath. On a dû nous entendre, il faut faire vite. »

Fox hocha la tête et força Ichabod à se lever. L'inspecteur obtempéra, encore un peu déstabilisé. Il sortit son mouchoir et en entoura sa main meurtrie. La même phrase tournait sans arrêt dans sa tête : _va aider Katrina, va aider Katrina, va aider Katrina…_ Il se secoua et s'extirpa de la tombe. Mulder et Masbath avait rebouché le cercueil et s'apprêtait déjà à le remettre à sa place. David scrutait les alentours avec des airs de bête traquée.

« Vite, implora-t-il, nous allons nous faire prendre.

- Nous n'aurons pas le temps de remettre la terre à niveau, fit remarquer Mulder. Un observateur attentif devinera que nous avons creusé.

- Tant pis, nous n'avons plus le temps, répondit Masbath. Inspecteur ? Voulez-vous bien nous aider ?

- Oh oui, bien entendu… »

Ichabod reprit la corde qui lui était attribuée, sans parvenir à se défaire de la voix dans son esprit. _Va aider Katrina, va l'aider tout de suite._ Il déglutit, mal à l'aise, puis s'efforça de se concentrer sur le cercueil. Il savait que c'était important, mais après tout, ce n'était qu'un pressentiment, rien de plus, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *


	24. Marionnettes et marionnettistes

_Je sais que la fin du chapitre précédent était plutôt sadique, mais je me rattrape: j'ai l'ai vite fini, celui-là! Reste plus qu'à espérer que la qualité n'en ait pas souffert, mais honnêtement je pense que ça va. A Tarahiriel, je dirai que je tiens mes promesses et que je cèderai jamais à son odieux chantage. ;-) A Amy, que je suis toujours aussi contente de savoir qu'elle continue à lire et apprécier mon histoire. Et à Lorina, que si tu trouvais Joseph pas sympa, je pense que tu vas carrément le haïr après ce chapitre... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Chapitre 24 :_

Proxima ouvrit les yeux, étonnée de se trouver par terre. Loin au-dessus d'elle, elle aperçut les lambris du salon de la bibliothèque. Vu l'éclairage, il faisait encore nuit. Kafel s'était penché sur elle et la tenait dans ses bras, le mot INQUIETUDE marqué en grandes lettres rouges sur le front. Il soupira profondément en croisant son regard :

« Tu te sens bien, mon amour ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »

Proxima parut surprise, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question.

« Non, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'espérais que tu me le dirais, répondit Kafel. Tu t'es évanouie sans prévenir.

- On prévient rarement lorsqu'on s'évanouit, sourit Proxima.

- Oh ça va, c'est une expression... Est-ce que tu peux te lever ? »

Elle s'assit facilement : elle n'avait ni vertiges, ni migraines, à croire qu'il ne lui était strictement rien arrivé. Puis un souffle, étrange mais familier, traversa son esprit pour prendre la forme d'une phrase : _c'est à Katrina qu'il arrive quelque chose._ Elle bondit sur ses pieds sans laisser le temps à Kafel de réagir :

« Où est Algol ?

- A l'étage, mais il… Eh, attends ! »

Proxima se précipita dans le couloir et tourna vers l'escalier sans plus d'explications. Elle bondit au-dessus des marches avec tant d'aisance que Kafel la soupçonna d'avoir mêlé des muscles de panthère à ceux de ses jambes. Elle était assez douée pour ça.

« Algol ! cria-t-elle en arrivant au premier étage. Algol, je dois vous parler tout de suite ! Algol !

- Du calme, je ne suis pas sourd ! »

Le Conseiller émergea de l'une des pièces attenantes en fermant la porte derrière-lui. Proxima faillit lui rentrer dedans lorsqu'elle accourut vers lui :

« Je l'ai vu, j'ai vu quelque chose, là en bas ! Vous vous rendez compte, je l'ai vu ! »

Algol lui coupa la parole en plaçant brusquement sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme. Elle parut interloquée, mais ne se débattit pas. Kafel déboucha à son tour des escaliers et répondit au regard interrogateur d'Algol par un haussement d'épaules.

« Doucement Proxima, dit le Conseiller d'un ton apaisant. Evitez de crier trop fort, je n'aimerais pas que vous réveilliez prématurément l'agent Scully qui dort derrière cette porte. Je vais enlever ma main et vous allez m'expliquer calmement ce qui vous met dans un état pareil, d'accord ? »

Proxima hocha sagement la tête. Algol la relâcha et elle s'efforça de parler bas, sans parvenir à dissimuler l'excitation présente dans sa voix :

« Nous étions en bas avec Kafel, lorsque j'ai senti quelque chose. J'ai vu qu'il allait y avoir un problème avec la fiancée de mon frère. »

Les deux hommes la dévisagèrent sans comprendre.

« Et alors ? fit Kafel. Tu as toujours eu des pressentiments de ce genre. Il y a quelques jours, tu me disais encore de me méfier d'Hamilton, qu'il allait…

- Bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas pareil cette fois, coupa impatiemment Proxima. Jamais je n'ai eu de visions hors de la Confrérie, tu comprends ? Jamais. »

Elle interrompit son élan, soudain très songeuse.

« Vraiment jamais ? demanda Algol.

- Si, une autre fois. Je l'avais pratiquement oublié. C'était dans la forêt, en 1800. Linear était avec moi. Au fait, où est-elle ?

- Elle est retournée à la Confrérie chercher quelques affaires pour vous permettre de passer la nuit ici, dit Algol. C'est plus prudent et elle est moins surveillée que vous. Elle a dû passer devant le salon sans vous déranger, vu qu'elle savait que vous étiez tous les deux. Avez-vous besoin de son témoignage ?

- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit Proxima. Je me rappelle très bien de ce qui s'est passé, maintenant : je voulais aller parler à Ichabod, lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé depuis notre séparation, etc… Mais en sortant près de l'Arbre des Morts, j'ai hésité à continuer. Ce n'était pas aussi net qu'il y a cinq minutes, mais je suis sûre que c'était un autre pressentiment. Si je m'étais éloignée avec Linear, non seulement vous ne m'auriez pas trouvée à temps pour sauver l'agent Mulder, mais en plus le cheval de mon frère n'aurait pas croisé notre route et Ichabod serait mort, lui aussi.

- Autrement dit, résuma Algol d'un air songeur, vos capacités d'anticipation sont plus élevées depuis que vous avez retrouvé votre frère.

- Ce n'est pas le seul évènement de cette période, rappela Kafel. Il y a aussi eu la mort d'Alihoué. Quoique, c'était la dernière dépositaire de Proxima : comment ses pouvoirs pourraient-ils s'amplifier alors qu'elle manque d'énergie ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'énergie en provenance des dépositaires pour avoir des visions, expliqua-t-elle. J'en ai depuis que je suis toute petite.

- Si comme je le pense cela vous vient de votre mère, c'est à dissocier de vos aptitudes de membre de la Confrérie, dit Algol.

- Comme mes trous de mémoires ?

- Comme vos trous de mémoire.

- Excusez-moi de toujours être à la ramasse, intervint Kafel d'une voix pour le moins acide, mais puisque vous avez tous les deux l'air de trouver cette histoire tout à fait banale, quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer pourquoi elle a perdu connaissance, tout à l'heure ? »

Proxima sourit et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres.

« Ne dis pas ça, c'est normal que tu aies l'impression de ne pas comprendre, c'est compliqué. »

Le jeune homme garda une expression boudeuse par principe, mais son ton se fit fait sensiblement plus aimable lorsqu'il reposa sa question.

« Elle s'est écroulée sans aucune raison, ajouta-t-il. L'instant d'avant, elle me parlait tranquillement, l'instant d'après elle tombait dans les pommes.

- Avez-vous une explication, Proxima ? »

Elle s'efforça de se remémorer cet instant, mais elle se rappelait juste du murmure qui avait précédé son évanouissement. _Elle a un problème._

« Il me semble… mais c'est stupide.

- Rien n'est stupide lorsqu'on est la petite fille de Fynilos, fit Algol. De quoi vous rappelez-vous ?

- Ce n'est qu'une supposition, dit Proxima en haussant les épaules. J'ai senti que quelque chose allait arriver à Katrina, puis plus rien. En toute logique, j'ai dû me dire que je devais prévenir mon frère, mais je n'en ai pas le souvenir. »

Le Conseiller se caressa le menton, pensif.

« Dites-moi, avant que le Cavalier Sans Tête ne refasse des siennes, quand aviez-vous des visions, des pressentiments ? Et surtout, à propos de qui ?

- De mes proches, ceux pour lesquels j'avais de l'affection, répondit Proxima sans hésiter. Principalement Kafel et Linear.

- J'étais en train de penser à une explication assez saugrenue, dit Algol. L'entité qui a pris le nom de Mary Preston est parvenue à utiliser mes pouvoirs à son compte, grâce à Merikos. Si Fynilos disposait d'une aptitude du même genre en tant que démon, il est possible que sa descendance en conserve les traces.

- Mais je n'ai volé le pouvoir de personne ! se défendit Proxima.

- Vous, non. Mais votre frère ? »

Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que la jeune femme ne réponde :

« Vous croyez qu'Ichabod aurait pu… sans s'en rendre compte ?

- Pourquoi pas ? fit Algol. Vous êtes très étroitement liés par vos sentiments et votre naissance, qu'y a-t-il d'étonnant au fait qu'il vous ait influencé à distance ? Sa fiancée lui est très chère, alors que vous l'avez à peine entraperçue. C'est vous qui avez eu la vision, mais c'était lui le destinataire. En m'avançant un peu plus, je pourrais même dire que c'est pour mieux lui transmettre le message que vous vous êtes évanouie. »

Proxima paraissait un peu désarçonnée, mais elle était prête à croire l'explication d'Algol, à la différence de Kafel qui arborait un sourire sceptique :

« Vous pensez vraiment qu'il peut la contacter comme ça, quand il veut ? dit-il. Même si je veux bien admettre qu'il a un certain potentiel, Proxima est plus puissante que lui, il ne peut pas l'utiliser en claquant des doigts !

- En théorie, je suis moi-même plus puissant que l'amie de Merikos, signala Algol. Vous avez constaté vous-même que l'effet de surprise peut très vite changer la donne. Mais c'est une question intéressante. Ichabod a dû trouver par hasard un moyen d'entrer en contact avec vous Proxima, il faudra lui poser la question à l'occasion. »

Il entrouvrit la porte à côté de laquelle il se tenait. Elle donnait sur une salle d'archives ne comportant qu'une unique fenêtre munie de barreaux. Algol doutait que cela fût efficace contre Telck ou Mary Preston, mais au moins cela empêcherait Scully d'aller s'égarer dans les environs si elle se réveillait en leur absence. Pour l'instant, le Conseiller l'avait allongée sur l'un des canapés de la salle et l'avait légèrement droguée pour être certain qu'elle dorme encore une vingtaine d'heures. _Quelqu'un de plus à surveiller. _

« Au fait, en quoi consistait le « problème » que vous avez entrevu ? demanda-t-il à Proxima.

- Je ne sais rien de plus que ce que je vous ai dit. La fiancée d'Ichabod va avoir un problème, dans une période d'un ou deux jours à partir de ma vision. Mes pressentiments ne sont pas très précis, ajouta-t-elle à regret. Vous croyez que c'est grave ?

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire, de toute manière, dit Kafel. Il vaut mieux ne repasser par la Confrérie qu'au tout dernier moment, demain. En attendant, nous ferions mieux de dormir, vu que nous risquons de croiser un Grand Conseiller de mauvaise humeur.

- Vous avez raison, approuva Algol. Dans le meilleur des cas, Ichabod est prévenu. Il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire de notre côté, nous ne pouvons intervenir que demain. »

Proxima acquiesça, mais elle se sentait moins bien à présent. _Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, je sens bien qu'il y a un gros problème._

* * *

Elle avait recommencé à lire son roman lorsque le vieux cimetière était devenu trop obsédant, près d'une heure auparavant. Elle était tellement concentrée pour ne pas mêler fiction et réalité qu'elle faillit crier lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et ses pensées s'emballèrent à une vitesse effarante : _Ichabod c'est Ichabod il s'est fait prendre je suis sûre qu'il s'est fait prendre…_

« Katrina ? Puis-je entrer ? »

La voix de Joseph. Elle soupira profondément, un peu rassurée.

« Attendez une minute. »

Elle se leva et enfila rapidement sa robe de chambre par-dessus sa chemise de nuit. Elle rassembla ses cheveux dans son dos et dit à Joseph d'entrer. Celui-ci s'était exécuté avant la fin de la phrase et avait repoussé le battant derrière-lui. Ses yeux étaient cernés et son visage était plus pâle que d'habitude. Un étrange éclat couvait dans ses iris bleus.

« Vous ai-je réveillée ?

- Non, je lisais.

- Tant mieux, dit Joseph d'une voix mécanique. Je dois vous parler, Katrina, je dois vraiment vous parler. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Joseph croisa ses mains dans le dos et commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Katrina se mordit la lèvre : _s'il réveille quelqu'un d'autre, on risque de remarquer l'absence de trois personnes._ Puis son teint vira brutalement au blanc : _depuis combien de temps est-il debout ? Oh, pourvu qu'il ne les ait pas vu sortir !_

« Calmez-vous Joseph, tenta-t-elle. Vous pouvez me parler sans arpenter la pièce…

- Non, non et non, répliqua-t-il. Je ne me sens pas en mesure de rester tranquille. Je… j'ai besoin d'exprimer quelque chose qui me reste en travers de la gorge et je n'arrive pas à le faire.

- Prenez votre temps, suggéra Katrina. Vous allez trouver la manière adéquate pour vous exprimer. »

Joseph s'arrêta enfin, mais ce fut pour mieux la fixer. Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine de la jeune femme qui referma nerveusement sa robe de chambre pourtant parfaitement en place.

« Je ne sais pas si vous allez me comprendre, dit encore Joseph. J'ai peur de vous blesser.

- Pourquoi cette crainte ? s'enquit Katrina en se répétant qu'elle l'aurait entendu si les villageois avaient organisé un lynchage improvisé.

- Parce que je ne suis ni poète, ni écrivain, que je ne sais rien de la manière dont on parle aux femmes. »

C'est à cet instant que Katrina comprit que cela ne pouvait avoir aucun rapport avec l'exhumation. Puis elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas forcément moins grave.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Joseph ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Son cousin la dévisagea, impassible. Ses yeux brillaient comme s'il avait de la fièvre et son front était couvert de sueur. Katrina fit un pas en avant, inquiète presque malgré elle :

« Vous avez l'air malade. Vous devriez aller vous coucher, nous ferions mieux de reparler de tout cela lorsque le soleil sera levé, ne pensez-vous pas ? »

Joseph parut peser le pour et le contre, sembla prêt de dire quelque chose, puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il approuva en silence. Katrina lui adressa un sourire compatissant avant de lui désigner la porte. Joseph passa devant elle, l'air plus fébrile que jamais. Il tendit la main vers la poignée. Katrina suivit instinctivement ses doigts du regard. Alors Joseph l'enlaça brusquement et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Katrina se cambra sous la surprise et la colère. Elle n'était pas d'accord, elle ne voulait pas de ces lèvres sur les siennes ! _Je ne veux pas de lui !_ Elle repoussa Joseph de toutes ses forces, mais il refusait de la lâcher. Elle sentit même une de ses mains faire le tour de ses hanches pour rapprocher leurs corps. _Laisse-moi !_ Elle canalisa toute sa hargne dans sa main droite et le gifla avec une violence dont elle se croyait incapable. Joseph s'écarta d'elle avec un cri qui signifiait que la claque lui avait fait plus mal au cœur qu'à la joue. Il regarda d'un air stupide Katrina battre en retraite.

« Vous voyez ? dit-il, la voix brisée. Vous ne comprenez pas ce que je veux vous dire. Je vous aime tant, et vous refusez de le comprendre !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle de l'amour ! riposta Katrina. Cela n'a rien à voir avec de l'amour ! »

Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire ou d'appeler à l'aide, mais sa fureur l'aveuglait. Elle se trouvait idiote de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt ce que son cousin voulait en venant la voir, et à présent elle était trop en colère pour se rendre compte qu'elle faisait une seconde erreur en sous-estimant la jalousie de Joseph. L'éclat des yeux de l'homme se modifiait. Il devenait haineux.

« A cause de lui, c'est ça ? cracha-t-il. Quel mérite a-t-il à part celui de s'être fiancé à vous le premier ?

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier, répliqua Katrina. J'estime que mes sentiments envers Ichabod sont suffisamment clairs pour tout le monde. Maintenant sortez de ma chambre, avant que…

- Avant que quoi ?! s'emporta Joseph. Que vous appeliez votre prince charmant à l'aide ? Revenez sur terre Katrina, vous ne vivez pas dans un roman ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de négliger mes sentiments de la sorte !

- Parce que vous avez le droit de m'embrasser comme vous venez de le faire ?! Allez vous-en tout de suite, Joseph, _tout de suite_ ! »

Il bondit sur elle et l'attrapa à la gorge sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher. Elle nota avec stupeur qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Comment pouvez-vous me faire ça ? gémit-il. Comment est-ce possible que vous n'ayez que du mépris pour moi qui vous adore ? Comment pouvez-vous l'aimer à ce point ?

- Joseph… vous me faites mal…

- C'est vous qui me faites mal ! rugit-il. Vous me torturez. Depuis que je vous ai rencontrée, je doute en permanence, j'essaie de bien faire en ayant l'impression d'être le dernier des imbéciles, je veux vous prouver mon affection et vous me rejetez comme un malpropre !

- Mais Joseph… souffla Katrina qui commençait à manquer d'air. Je ne vous aime pas. »

Cette phrase sembla lui faire encore plus mal que la claque. Il relâcha sa gorge comme si elle était devenue brûlante et Katrina fit trois pas en arrière, une main sur son cou. Joseph semblait à deux doigts de devenir totalement fou. Il la dévisageait avec un mélange de fureur et de douleur, le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés.

« Vous l'avez vraiment fait, murmura-t-il. Vous avez vraiment couché ensemble cet après-midi. Ici. Pendant mon absence. »

Katrina dut retenir un gémissement de panique : ce n'était pas une question. Elle sentit sa colère se muer en terreur lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la porte était trop loin pour qu'elle l'atteigne avant lui.

« Joseph, je vous en prie… »

Il la frappa. Le coup fut assez violent pour la faire tomber sur le parquet, des étoiles rouges devant les yeux.

« Comment avez-vous pu OSER ?!

- Joseph, non ! »

Mais il était dans un état second, transformé en une brute incapable de retenir ses coups. Ses poings continuèrent à meurtrir Katrina sans répit. Elle plaça ses deux bras sur sa tête, des larmes de douleur coulant sur ses joues, incapable d'appeler à l'aide.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? »

Il n'avait que ce mot à la bouche. Son poing s'abattit encore, encore, et encore…

« NE LA TOUCHE PAS ! »

Une silhouette noire traversa la pièce d'un bond et percuta Joseph au niveau des côtes avec une telle force que le cousin Van Tassel alla rouler contre le mur. Recroquevillée sur le sol, Katrina eut à peine le temps de reconnaître Ichabod avant que celui-ci ne se jette sur Joseph avec un cri de bête sauvage. Elle sentit des bras l'entourer et la mettre en position assise.

« Ça ira ? demanda Mulder d'une voix transparente.

- Oui… oh mon Dieu… »

Ichabod avait attrapé le col de son adversaire d'une main et venait de le frapper au visage avec l'autre. Il y eut un craquement d'os brisé et Joseph hurla, le nez soudain en sang. Mulder et Masbath restaient auprès de Katrina, glacés d'effroi. Les yeux d'Ichabod n'étaient pas totalement noirs, cette fois c'était pire : des vagues d'encre glacées passaient sur ses prunelles brunes et les deux couleurs se mélangeaient par intermittences. _Ichabod est toujours là,_ comprit Mulder en pâlissant davantage. _Les deux aspects de sa personnalité sont présents en même temps. Mais comment est-cepossible ? Et surtout, lequel contrôle l'autre ?_

L'inspecteur saisit le cou de Joseph de sa main bandée pour le forcer à se relever. Bien que plus grand et plus lourd, son adversaire fut totalement incapable de résister. Ichabod le plaqua contre le mur et acheva de tendre le bras, si bien que le cousin de Katrina ne sentit soudain plus le sol sous ses pieds. Le regard flou à cause de la souffrance, il laissa échapper un cri horrifié en croisant le regard de son tortionnaire, au paroxysme de la haine.

« Je vais te tuer, grinça Ichabod d'une voix déformée par la rage. Je vais te tuer pour avoir osé la toucher. »

Il savait ce qu'il était en train de faire, il avait pleinement conscience de ses doigts serrant la trachée de Joseph, mais il n'avait aucune envie de retenir cette puissance qui inondait son corps. Cent fois il avait vu son père frapper sa mère, cent fois il avait vu Lydia pleurerdevant cette scène, cent fois il avait eu trop peur pour s'interposer. _Plus jamais._ Il resserra encore sa prise, jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses doigts. Joseph émit un râle d'agonie.

« Mais… Mais arrêtez-le ! Arrêtez-le, pour l'amour du Ciel ! »

Mulder se tourna pour découvrir Marshall, en robe de chambre sur le seuil. Pour une fois, le journaliste avait l'air aussi catastrophé que le reste de l'assistance. Il se précipita vers Ichabod et saisit son poignet droit pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise. L'inspecteur le repoussa de sa main libre sans même lui accorder un regard : il voulait tuer Joseph et il allait le tuer.

« Réveillez-vous Mulder, aidez-moi ! »

Fox déglutit. _Allez, secoue-toi, c'est pas le premier truc flippant que tu vois dans ta vie_. Ce qui ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait les jambes en coton et qu'il craignait confusément de se faire trucider s'il approchait Ichabod. Mais Joseph ne lui laissait pas le choix : ses yeux se révulsaient déjà et ses mains étaient agitées de spasmes. _Il va mourir, bon sang, secoue-toi !_ Mulder sauta sur ses pieds et s'efforça de retenir Ichabod pendant que Marshall s'acharnait sur la main bandée qui retenait Joseph.

« Lâchez-le, inspecteur ! cria Fox. Inspecteur Crane ! Ichabod !

- Arrêtez !

- Ichabod, appela Katrina, je t'en prie lâche-le ! »

Mulder vit distinctement les vagues de noir s'atténuer dans le regard de l'inspecteur et adressa un signe encourageant à la jeune femme. Celle-ci trouva la force de demander encore une fois, d'une voix entrecoupée par les sanglots :

« Ne le tue pas, je t'en prie. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Laisse-le… Ichabod… »

Les doigts de l'inspecteur se crispèrent sur la gorge de Joseph, comme s'il voulait lâcher mais qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Ses paupières se serrèrent, il prit une grande inspiration et força finalement sa main à s'ouvrir. Marshall et Mulder le tirèrent en arrière et Joseph s'effondra comme une masse, inconscient mais vivant. Fox sentit le bras d'Ichabod se mettre à trembler sous ses doigts. Puis l'inspecteur ouvrit les yeux, laissant apparaître ses iris marron. Il contempla son œuvre, partagé entre horreur et incompréhension.

A cet instant, Taylor déboula dans la petite pièce, lui aussi vêtu d'une robe de chambre. Il était rouge et soufflait comme une forge, même s'il n'avait monté qu'un unique étage. Son regard ahuri passa de Katrina, agenouillée et une main sur le visage, aux trois hommes qui entouraient le corps de Joseph.

« Que… s'est-il passé ? J'ai… entendu des cris…

- Notre hôte a semble-t-il un peu forcé sur la bouteille, mentit Marshall en relâchant Ichabod. Il devenait incontrôlable, nous n'avons pas été trop de trois pour en venir à bout. »

Il glissa un regard goguenard vers l'inspecteur, mais seul Fox s'en rendit compte : Ichabod fixait toujours Joseph.

« Mais… bégaya Taylor. Vous ne l'avez tout de même pas…

- Bien sûr que non, il s'en remettra, intervint Mulder. Peut-être serait-il bon d'aller chercher Sonigbé pour qu'il veille sur son maître jusqu'à ce qu'il ait cuvé son vin, ne pensez-vous pas ?

- Oh oui, dit le général. Je m'en vais chercher ce nègre, je vous laisse le soin de porter monsieur Van Tassel jusque dans sa chambre.

- C'est cela, railla Marshall, prenez soin de votre dos. »

Taylor ne releva pas le sous-entendu et repartit presque aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, ce qui constituait un exploit sans précédent pour l'honorable général à la retraite qu'il était.

« Vous mentez très bien, monsieur Mulder.

- Pas aussi bien que vous.

- Comment ai-je pu faire cela ? souffla alors Ichabod. Comment ? »

Le silence qui suivit dura de manière gênante. Marshall estima bon de se taire, autre nouvelle habitude à mettre à son actif. Ichabod tourna la tête vers Mulder, sembla l'interroger un instant du regard. Puis il pivota complètement pour se jeter à genoux près de Katrina et la serrer dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sans lui faire mal. Elle ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son fiancé en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Une vague odeur de terre et de pourriture flottait encore sur la veste d'Ichabod, mais dans ces circonstances il aurait pu passer la journée dans les égouts de New York sans que Katrina le remarque.

« Je suis tellement idiote… je n'ai pas été capable de… de comprendre ce qu'il voulait, je… oh, je suis désolée, désolée…

- Ne t'excuse pas, chuchota-t-il avec douceur. C'est lui le seul fautif.

- Je ne voulais pas le mettre en colère… il devenait fou de rage, et je ne m'en rendais même pas compte !

- Du calme, tu n'as plus rien à craindre à présent. »

Il hésita une seconde et rajouta d'une voix maladroite :

« Je suis là. »

Masbath recula un peu, un sourire incrédule aux lèvres : cette phrase allait très mal à Ichabod, mais en un sens elle n'en était que plus touchante.

« Monsieur Mulder, chuchota Marshall, je suggère que nous suivions le plan du général et que nous emmenions Joseph dans une autre pièce. Il serait regrettable que l'inspecteur prenne mal sa proximité.

- Il ne le prendra pas mal, dit Fox sur le même ton. Mais au fait, depuis quand vous souciez-vous des autres, vous ? »

Marshall eut un rictus moqueur pour toute réponse. Il se baissa et attrapa Joseph sous les bras. Mulder fit de même avec les jambes, tout en gardant un œil méfiant sur Marshall. _C'est à se demander lequel de nous deux s'appelle Renard._ Il soulevèrent l'homme inanimé et le sortirent tant bien que mal de la chambre, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil aux deux fiancés toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Je viens avec vous, fit Masbath avant d'ajouter : si vous me le permettez, inspecteur.

- Vas-y, répondit distraitement Ichabod, je reste ici pour l'instant. »

L'adolescent voulut lui sourire, mais au lieu de cela ses lèvres se figèrent et son visage perdit les quelques couleurs qu'il avait réussi à conserver. Inquiet, Ichabod l'interrogea du regard. Masbath déglutit et passa silencieusement les doigts sur sa lèvre supérieure. L'inspecteur sentit une boule d'angoisse lui nouer la gorge. Il resserra son bras gauche autour de Katrina pour l'empêcher de se tourner et imita le geste de Masbath à contrecoeur. Comme il s'y attendait, un filet continu d'hémoglobine s'écoulait de ses narines.

* * *

Merikos referme le poing et la boule dorée qui s'y est nichée disparaît. Un sourire apparaît sur son visage enfin reconstitué. 

« Toi, tu es satisfait, fait la voix féminine près de lui.

- Oui, j'ai de bonnes raisons de l'être. Crane a fusionné. Pendant quelques secondes, mais c'est suffisant. Dès qu'il pose un pied dans le Néant, il est à moi.

- Et Proxima ?

- Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures. Elle est plus habituée à maîtriser ses capacités, mais elle va craquer, c'est inévitable. Les pauvres, ils n'ont pas de chance d'être à moitié humains : un petit choc émotionnel et ils perdent complètement le contrôle de leurs pouvoirs.

- Tout de même, ce n'est pas trop tôt.

- Oh, tu ne sais pas t'amuser. Prends exemple sur le Hessois, il ne se plaint jamais, lui.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, Merikos !

- Je ne me moque pas, je te fais une suggestion amicale.

- Tu sais très bien que le Cavalier se sent comme un poisson dans l'eau, ici. Il n'en a absolument rien à faire d'être mort, du temps qu'on ne le dérange que pour tuer. Au fait, tu comptes encore l'utiliser pour éliminer le nouveau dépositaire de Kafel ?

- Peut-être. J'ai bien envie d'apporter ma contribution à leur chasse à courre.

- D'après ce que j'ai vu, ils ne risquent plus de bouger de leur manoir : Crane a plutôt bien arrangé cet imbécile de Van Tassel. »

Un rictus découvre les dents de Merikos.

« Tu me sous-estimes : je te garantis qu'ils vont y aller à cette chasse, oh oui, ils vont tous y aller. J'ai pris mes précautions, tout est prêt. Même Algol et le Grand Conseiller vont se faire avoir.

- Algol te connaît et je lui ai fait assez mal pour qu'il me sente venir à dix kilomètres. Il va être prudent.

- Tu plaisantes ? Il est puissant, mais sa sensiblerie le rend facile à manipuler. Ce n'est pas un véritable obstacle.

- Fais attention, je sais mieux que personne qu'il ne faut jamais être trop sûr de soi. Tu ne devrais pas fanfaronner comme tu le fais.

- Tu vas vite t'apercevoir que j'ai de très bonnes raisons de fanfaronner. Je serai bientôt libre, ma chère Mary, très bientôt. »


	25. Coupable

_Wala, j'avance. Pas facilement, mais j'avance. Encore un immense merci à toutes celles qui ont la patience d'attendre mes chapitres et qui les apprécient! Je sais que je me répète, mais c'est parce que je n'irais pas loin, sans lecteurs... Donc merci à Tarahiriel (pionnière entre les pionnières), Amy (concise mais précise ), Maélis (qui a brillament rattrapé sa petite "bourde" à propos d'Ichabod, n'est-ce pas?...) et Lixy (si tu arrives à lire ces lignes, c'est que tu as lu les vingt-quatre chapitres précédents: bravo!)._

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 25 :_

Pour avoir toujours appliqué la philosophie « si je réfléchis avant d'agir, alors ce sera le moins possible », Mulder avait fini un certain nombre de fois à l'hôpital. Il connaissait donc un échantillon de médecins assez représentatif de la profession à la fin du vingtième siècle. Et d'après ce qu'il pouvait constater, celui qui était en poste à Sleepy Hollow en 1800 appartenait à la fois à la tribu des Efficaces et à celle des Pessimistes.

« Je lui ai donné un petit remontant, mais je ne vous cacherai pas qu'il va rester sonné pendant un bon bout de temps. Les lésions de son cou sont très impressionnantes et il y a une possibilité pour qu'elles provoquent des hémorragies internes.

_- _Ce risque me semble plutôt réduit, fit Marshall depuis la fenêtre.

_-_ Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, répliqua le médecin d'un air agacé. Comment avez-vous fait pour l'étrangler à ce point ? »

Le journaliste fit signe qu'il n'en savait rien.

« Il était ivre mort et frappait comme un forcené. J'ai dû avoir peur et mes forces se sont trouvées décuplées. »

Le médecin n'eut pas l'air particulièrement convaincu. Son regard glissa vers Mulder, les bras croisés près de la porte de la chambre, puis vers le général Taylor qui se réchauffait devant la cheminée. Il s'arrêta sur Sonigbé, debout près du lit de Joseph, si impassible qu'on aurait pu croire son visage taillé dans l'ébène.

« Dis-moi, demanda le praticien, comment se fait-il que tu n'ais rien entendu, toi ?

_-_ Je dormais au rez-de-chaussée, monsieur, répondit l'esclave. La porte était fermée et mes oreilles ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient. »

Le médecin l'observa un long moment, avant de commencer à ranger ses affaires.

« Je ne vous promets rien, reprit-il. Il devrait être sur pied demain, puisque vous tenez absolument à maintenir cette chasse à courre…

_-_ C'est dans l'intérêt de monsieur Van Tassel, expliqua Marshall. Il prépare cette battue depuis plus d'une semaine et tout le village est au courant. L'annuler sans préavis ferait peur aux habitants de la vallée : le Cavalier Sans Tête a échauffé leur imagination et ils pourraient interpréter l'absence de monsieur Van Tassel de manière fort regrettable.

_-_ Je ne vais pas prendre la peine de vous contredire, dit le médecin en renfilant son manteau. Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre s'il s'évanouit en plein galop et se fait piétiné, je vous aurais prévenu ! »

Il attrapa son chapeau et demanda à Marshall :

« Pendant que j'y pense, comment va l'inspecteur Crane ? J'avais fait de mon mieux pour réduire sa fracture, mais je crois bien qu'il y a perdu son bras. »

Un sourire particulier se grava sur le visage du journaliste lorsqu'il répondit :

« En fait, l'inspecteur… »

Un éternuement sonore l'interrompit et il foudroya Mulder du regard.

« Pardon, fit Fox d'un air plutôt satisfait. J'ai dû attraper froid, avec tout ce brouillard.

_- _Je vous en prie, dit le médecin. Vous disiez, monsieur Marshall ? »

Le journaliste et l'agent du FBI s'affrontèrent un court instant du regard avant que le premier ne cède:

« L'inspecteur va beaucoup mieux, il se remet très vite de sa blessure. Il me semble même qu'il arrive à bouger les doigts, avec quelques efforts.

_- _Vous m'en voyez fort satisfait. Mais n'espérez pas trop, je doute qu'il retrouve davantage de force. »

Mulder eut un coup d'œil pour Joseph, son nez brisé et son cou ceinturé d'hématomes. _Quelle grande faiblesse, en effet…_

« Merci de vous être déplacé à une heure si tardive, docteur, dit Taylor en serrant chaleureusement la main du médecin. Nous allons vous reconduire, si vous le permettez : mieux vaut éviter les voyages solitaires après le coucher du soleil, en ce moment.

_- _Même si je ne suis pas particulièrement terrifié par le Cavalier, j'accepte votre proposition avec gratitude. Mon vieux cheval mettra une éternité pour se traîner jusqu'à mon domicile et un peu de compagnie n'est pas pour me déplaire. J'aimerais notamment m'entretenir avec vous, monsieur Marshall, ajouta-t-il. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur le journal où vous travaillez. »

Le principal intéressé ne parut pas particulièrement enthousiaste, mais il ne se permit pas de refuser. Mulder en profita pour souhaiter une bonne nuit à tout ce petit monde et battre en retraite : la syntaxe du début du dix-neuvième commençait à se faire trop lourde pour lui, à une heure pareille. _Vive l'évolution linguistique…_

Pour la première fois, il se demanda comment il allait faire pour retourner dans son époque. Il venait de se rendre compte que même s'il n'était pas réellement amnésique, il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il était revenu dans le temps. Peut-être Algol y était-il vraiment mêlé, après tout. _Bah, j'aurai tout le temps d'y penser plus tard._

Il passa devant la chambre de Katrina et s'assombrit quelque peu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir la pluie de coups qui s'abattait sur elle lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, Ichabod, Masbath et lui. Joseph donnait l'impression d'avoir complètement perdu l'esprit. Son regard, sa voix, tout son être était submergé par une violence sans nom. Rien d'étonnant à ce que Katrina n'ait pas pu se défendre : Mulder était certain que même un homme de sa stature se serait fait démolir.

La porte était entrouverte. Il toqua discrètement avant d'entrer. Ichabod leva la tête, sans quitter le fauteuil installé près du lit de sa fiancée. Son visage était toujours aussi blafard, mais il semblait s'être un peu remis de ses émotions. Il avait enfilé une chemise propre et Mulder devina que Masbath était passé par-là.

Katrina dormait. Fox ressentit un pincement au cœur en voyant que la peau claire de ses bras était parsemée de bleus.

« Comment va Joseph ? demanda Ichabod d'une voix étrangement inquiète.

_- _Bien, dit Mulder en s'approchant. Enfin, bien… Son nez est en morceaux et sa gorge va mettre du temps à cicatriser, mais ça pourrait être pire.

_-_ Je ne voulais pas faire cela, murmura Ichabod en ramenant son regard sur la jeune femme. Pas à ce point-là.

_- _Vous avez défendu Katrina…

_- _Mais j'ai failli le tuer, dit-il sèchement. Et je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait… »

Mulder ne trouva rien à répondre. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'Ichabod avait renouvelé le bandage autour de sa main droite.

« Vous saignez toujours ? demanda-t-il avec surprise.

_- _Non, mais elle me fait quand même mal. »

Il ne tint pas à en dire plus et un autre silence s'installa. Il ramena son regard sur Katrina en étouffant un bâillement.

« Vous devriez aller vous reposer, inspecteur.

_- _J'ai déjà envoyé Masbath se coucher, répondit Ichabod.

_- _Mais moi je suis debout, insista Mulder. Je vous appellerai si elle se réveille. »

L'inspecteur leva vers lui un regard las et reconnaissant.

« Votre proposition me touche beaucoup, mais je vais rester, merci. Je n'ai pas sommeil.

_- _C'est une manie chez vous de refuser de vous plaindre, dit gentiment Mulder. Je suis sérieux, vous devriez aller dormir. La chasse à courre est maintenue pour demain après-midi.

_- _Vraiment ? fit Ichabod en haussant les sourcils. Mais Joseph…

_- _Il y sera, en théorie. Marshall prétend que c'est nécessaire pour que les villageois ne commencent pas à imaginer n'importe quoi à son sujet parce qu'il abandonne une chasse qu'il prépare depuis des siècles. »

Mulder marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

« Je compte en profiter pour aller du côté de l'Arbre des Morts et tenter d'entrer en contact avec Algol.

_- _Pourquoi l'Arbre ? demanda l'autre en retenant un tressaillement.

_- _Parce que c'est là que vous m'avez retrouvé, donc c'est certainement là qu'il m'a laissé. De toute façon, nous ne disposons d'aucune autre piste. Viendrez-vous avec moi ? »

Ichabod hésita. Il observa Katrina d'un air songeur, un long moment. Puis il hocha doucement la tête.

« Très bien, dit Mulder en s'éloignant. A demain, dans ce cas. Enfin, à tout à l'heure.

_- _D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

_-_ Vous devriez parler à quelqu'un de ce qui vous tourmente, lui conseilla encore Fox. Vous n'irez nulle part si vous continuez à culpabiliser dans votre coin. »

Devant l'absence de réponse, Mulder sortit de la chambre et referma la porte. _C'est son problème, pas le mien. Après tout, moi je ne partage pas mon corps avec une espèce de monstre psychopathe._ Il s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir pensé cela : il devait vraiment être fatigué pour avoir des idées aussi méchantes et hypocrites. Il prit la direction de sa chambre en s'efforçant de chasser cette nuit sinistre de son esprit, même s'il n'était pas certain de bien dormir.

* * *

Katrina n'avait pas fait de difficulté pour s'allonger et elle s'était endormie dès que sa tête avait touché l'oreiller. _Rien d'étonnant, après ce qu'elle vient de vivre. Elle qui a un sommeil si tranquille d'habitude, on dirait qu'elle est encore sous pression…_ Ichabod se pencha en avant et tendit le bras gauche pour effleurer du bout des doigts la joue de sa fiancée.

Sa main droite lui faisait mal, en effet, mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait sous-entendu, cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec les cicatrices de sa paume. Il essaya de plier les doigts et grimaça de douleur en sentant ses muscles contusionnés se contracter. Comment avait-il pu serrer au point de se blesser lui-même ? Dans quel état de rage s'était-il mis pour ne même plus sentir la douleur ?

Ichabod n'osa pas approfondir. De toute façon, il était incapable de dire à quel point il s'était mis en colère. De cette scène, il ne lui restait qu'un dégoût absolu envers Joseph et une peur terrible pour Katrina. Plus peut-être une autre forme de peur, envers lui-même cette fois-ci. _Dire que j'ai failli le tuer…_

Il secoua la tête _: arrête, tu te fais du mal. Il est vivant. Et plus important, _elle_ est vivante._ Il laissa glisser le revers de sa main sur le visage de Katrina. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle saisit ses doigts pour ne plus les lâcher. Ichabod eut un léger sourire et la laissa faire :

« Tout va s'arranger, je te le promets, chuchota-t-il. Personne ne te fera plus aucun mal. »

Dès qu'il ferait jour, il irait chercher Van Ripper, le propriétaire de la diligence qui avait fini en copeaux de bois par leur faute, l'année précédente. Ichabod avait pris soin de le rembourser et il savait que le brave homme avait acquis une nouvelle calèche. Il y ferait monter Katrina et Masbath pour les renvoyer à New York, de gré ou de force. Ils n'allaient pas apprécier, mais sa décision était prise : hors de question qu'ils continuent à courir un danger par sa faute.

Ichabod rapprocha son fauteuil du lit pour conserver la main de Katrina dans la sienne sans se démonter le dos. La fatigue commençant à se faire sentir, il se tassa contre le dossier tout en gardant un œil sur sa fiancée. Il aurait aimé faire plus pour elle, mais il s'y prenait toujours tellement maladroitement… Il était presque tenté de dire que c'était un manque d'habitude : depuis son arrivée à l'orphelinat, personne ne lui avait jamais semblé avoir besoin de son affection. Il en avait déduit que lui non plus ne devait pas avoir besoin de se sentir aimer. Il avait ses livres et son travail, n'était-ce pas suffisant ? L'amour, c'était si illogique, si invraisemblable... Maintenant qu'il connaissait Katrina, il se demandait comment il avait pu vivre aussi stupidement pendant près de vingt ans.

* * *

_« Tu en as mis du temps pour t'endormir…_

_- Ah non ! Laisse-moi tranquille !_

_- Ichabod…_

_- Je ne veux pas te parler, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre ! Va t'en !_

_- Mais où veux-tu que j'aille, idiot ! Je suis une partie de toi, j'ai passé une heure à te l'expliquer la dernière fois._

_- Tu m'as trompé en me disant de te faire confiance !_

_- C'est à cause de Joseph, c'est ça ? Je…_

_- Tais-toi ! Tu es un monstre ! Tu voulais le tuer !_

_- C'est toi qui voulais le tuer._

_- Non !_

_- Ichabod, ça suffit maintenant ! Tu vas arrêter de crier pendant une minute et me laisser parler, compris ?_

_- …_

_- Bon. Je suis de nature violente, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Si j'avais agit seul, j'aurais certainement tenté de l'assassiner, tout comme tu l'as fait._

_- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là…_

_- Si. Tu le lui as dit toi-même, à voix haute. « Je vais te tuer pour avoir osé la toucher. » C'était toi qui parlais, pas moi._

_- Non. Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier._

_- Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. Si tu arrêtes de m'interrompre, je vais t'expliquer ce qui s'est vraiment passé, d'accord ?_

_- Parce que tu le sais, toi ?_

_- Oui Ichabod, je le sais._

_- … Vas-y…_

_- Je suis intervenu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, si tu te rappelles bien._

_- Le cercueil ?_

_- C'est ça. Je ne sais pas très bien comment tu as fait, mais tu as involontairement contacté Lydia. Elle t'a envoyé un message en retour, un message que j'étais plus apte à comprendre que toi. Tu l'as accepté et tu m'as laissé remonter à la surface. J'ai écouté ce que Lydia avait à dire, puis je suis reparti tranquillement. Je pense que ta main a souffert du contact avec le tatouage, ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. Au contraire, comme ton corps s'habitue à mes allées et venues, tu n'as même pas saigné du nez._

_- Pourquoi est-ce que cela m'est arrivé après que je me sois battu avec Joseph, dans ce cas ?_

_- J'y viens. Lorsque tu as vu ce qui arrivait à Katrina, le choc a été tel que j'ai été naturellement mis en avant, comme à chaque fois que tu as eu besoin de ma force pour protéger quelqu'un qui t'est cher. Mais toi, tu étais tellement en colère contre Joseph que tu as refusé de me céder entièrement la place. Nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les deux sur le même plan d'action au même instant, c'est ça que ton corps a eu du mal à encaisser._

_- Est-ce que c'est pour cela que je me rappelle de ce que j'ai fait ? _

_- Oui._

_- Mais alors… c'est bien toi qui voulait assassiner Joseph, n'est-ce pas ? C'est parce que tu étais présent que j'ai l'impression que c'était ma décision._

_- Je suis désolé Ichabod, mais c'est toi qui es à l'origine de cette tentative de meurtre._

_- Mais… mais je suis incapable de tuer qui que ce soit, je… je n'ai pas pu…_

_- Attends, j'ai dit que tu étais à l'origine, je n'ai pas dit que tu l'avais fait._

_- Je ne comprends plus._

_- Réfléchis calmement : Joseph a fait beaucoup de mal à Katrina. Lorsque tu t'en es rendu compte, tu as effectivement souhaité qu'il souffre, qu'il meure. Tu ne peux pas me dire le contraire._

_- Mais c'était juste un souhait…_

_- Bien. Maintenant, rappelle-toi que j'étais là. Moi aussi j'ai voulu qu'il paie ce crime de sa vie, puisque mes désirs sont identiques aux tiens. La différence entre toi et moi, c'est que j'ai aussitôt décidé de me jeter sur lui pour le tuer de mes propres mains. Tu avais la même envie, mais toi tu ne l'aurais jamais mise en pratique._

_- En es-tu certain ?_

_- Tu m'as dit que tu étais incapable de tuer et je crois que tu as raison. Ce n'est pas un acte anodin de prendre la vie d'un autre être humain. La partie de ton esprit qui est capable d'assumer cette action, c'est moi qui en aie héritée._

_- Et comme tu étais à mes côtés, j'ai pu y accéder…_

_- Tout à fait._

_- Donc c'est tout de même moi qui aie failli tuer Joseph._

_- Ichabod, je t'en prie…_

_- Est-ce que c'est de ma faute, oui ou non ?_

_- Tu ne l'aurais pas étranglé si je ne n'avais pas été là, tu…_

_- Oui ou non !_

_- …_

_- Réponds-moi ! Tu dois me répondre !_

_- …_

_- Alors c'est moi… c'est vraiment moi…_

_- Sous mon influence. Tu dois retenir que tu ne serais jamais passé à l'acte tout seul. Ichabod ? Tu es toujours là ?_

_- Je te hais. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir._

_- Non, ne dis pas ça ! Je ne voulais pas t'en avertir, mais maintenant que nous avons fusionné, tu le sentiras lorsque j'essaierai de remonter à la surface, et… et…_

_- Et ?_

_- Et tu pourras m'en empêcher… Mais si tu fais ça, les gens autour de toi vont commencer à mourir parce que tu ne seras pas en mesure de les protéger !_

_- Je me débrouillerai sans toi._

_- Mais tu ne peux pas !_

_- Si, tu vas voir. Je ne te laisserai pas me transformer en meurtrier._

_- Ichabod, non ! Ne t'en vas pas, ne… Reviens ! Ichabod ! » _

_

* * *

_

Mulder rêva à nouveau de l'enlèvement de sa sœur, cette nuit-là, mais ni Algol, ni Ichabod n'apparurent dans son cauchemar. Juste Samantha et cette silhouette à la porte. Cette silhouette qui, il l'avait découvert récemment, aurait dû l'emmener lui, et non pas sa sœur. Incapable de se rendormir, Fox se leva et s'habilla pour descendre. Il ne comprenait absolument pas le rôle qu'Algol avait joué dans toute cette histoire, puisqu'il savait que Sam n'était pas à la Confrérie. _Il va vraiment falloir qu'on s'explique, lui et moi._

Fox arriva dans la cuisine en baillant avec son élégance coutumière, sans se donner la peine d'être discret. De toute façon, il faisait à peine jour et personne à part lui n'était réveillé, après une nuit pareille.

« Bonjour monsieur Mulder. »

Ah non, il n'était pas tout seul finalement. Il reconnut l'autre lève-tôt et fut tellement stupéfait qu'il faillit oublier de refermer la bouche.

« Katrina ? Vous ne dormez pas ?

_- _Apparemment non, sourit la jeune femme en ôtant une casserole d'eau chaude du feu. Un coup de vent m'a réveillée et comme je n'avais plus sommeil, je suis descendue me préparer une tisane. En voulez-vous ?

_- _Ce n'est pas de refus, dit Mulder en s'asseyant à la table. Où est l'inspecteur Crane ?

_- _Lui avait sommeil, par contre. Il dormait déjà lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, je l'ai laissé tranquille.

_- _Il ne va pas être content, fit Fox d'un ton ironique, déjà qu'il a refusé que quiconque le remplace pour veiller sur vous… Il va s'en vouloir de s'être assoupi. »

Katrina lui renvoya son sourire tout en versant de l'eau chaude dans deux tasses. Elle y ajouta deux petits tamis remplis de feuilles de tilleul sèches et tendit l'un des récipients à Mulder.

« Il s'en veut toujours de tout, ne vous inquiétez pas pour si peu. »

La céramique était chaude et Fox la prit avec plaisir au creux de ses mains. Katrina s'assit en face de lui et ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il remarqua l'hématome qui entourait l'œil de la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte avant qu'il ait le temps de détourner le regard :

« Je suis dans un bel état, je suppose, fit-elle amèrement.

_- _Joseph n'y a pas été de main morte, reconnu Mulder, mais ça pourrait être bien pire.

_- _Je sais. Vous êtes revenus juste à temps.

_- _J'aurais préféré revenir plus tôt.

_- _C'est gentil à vous, mais ce n'est pas très douloureux, si cela peut vous rassurer. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. »

Katrina se mit à siroter sa tisane en silence et Mulder l'imita, pensif. _Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, elle doit tout de même en baver, avec des bleus pareils : elle s'est prise de sacrés coups. Mais elle s'en sort bien._ La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui montait la garde au pied de l'escalier et versa de l'eau chaude dans une troisième tasse.

« Je crois que je vais aller prendre l'air, annonça-t-elle tout en disposant un autre tamis dans le récipient. Je ne tiens pas à croiser un de nos apprentis chasseurs.

_- _Il fallait me le dire si vous vouliez rester tranquille, s'inquiéta Mulder en se levant à son tour.

_- _Non, j'ai été contente de vous croiser, sourit-elle. Je pense que vous savez très bien qui je veux éviter.

_- _Je m'en doute.

_- _Voudriez-vous avoir la gentillesse de porter cette tasse à Ichabod et de lui dire que je suis sortie ? demanda-t-elle en débarrassant la table. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'imagine que je suis partie sans faire attention à lui.

_-_ Aucun problème, je lui dirai de ne pas s'inquiéter. Au fait, comment avez-vous su que la chasse était maintenue ? »

Katrina le regarda avec surprise.

« Pardon ?

_- _Eh bien, vous parliez d'apprentis chasseurs…

_- _Oh, ce n'est que cela, dit-elle d'un air amusé. C'était machinal. Je pensais que cette stupide battue serait repoussée de quelques jours. Vous dites qu'elle aura tout de même lieu aujourd'hui ? »

Mulder acquiesça.

« Bon, raison de plus d'aller faire un petit tour à cheval, fit Katrina. Je suis navrée, mais je vais devoir vous laisser.

_- _Pas de problème, je vais aller secouer votre fiancé pour me tenir compagnie, puisque vous me l'avez si gentiment suggéré. Il va être heureux de me voir. »

Elle eut un petit rire et l'embrassa sur la joue en guise d'au revoir.

« Vous, vous pouvez rendre quelqu'un heureux. Ne vous en privez pas. »

Mulder la regarda sortir d'un air incrédule :

« Comment ça, « rendre heureux » ? »

Seul un courant d'air lui répondit. Il haussa les épaules et entreprit de remonter les escaliers. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? Il faudra que je pense à m'acheter le décodeur pour les expressions féminines, à l'occasion._ Il arriva au deuxième étage et entra sans frapper dans la chambre de Katrina.

Ichabod n'avait pas quitté le fauteuil dans lequel Mulder l'avait laissé quelques heures plus tôt. Katrina l'avait recouvert avec le dessus de lit, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de dormir à poings fermés, à moitié allongé sur l'accoudoir de gauche. Fox eut un petit sourire et le bouscula avec le minimum de ménagement exigible.

« Allez, debout la marmotte, il fait jour. »

Ichabod se redressa en sursaut, l'air plutôt ahuri.

« Hein ? De quoi ?

_-_ Rien, rien, fit Mulder d'un ton pacifique. Il fait jour, c'est tout.

_- _Je me suis endormi ?

_- _Oui, c'était inévitable. »

Ichabod se passa une main sur le visage et s'étira en jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui. Il remarqua le lit vide.

« Où est-elle ? s'exclama-t-il en bondissant sur ses pieds.

_- _Holà, tout doux ! intervint Mulder en l'arrêtant d'une main. Elle va bien, c'est elle qui m'envoie. Elle était debout avant tout le monde.

_- _Vraiment ? fit Ichabod d'un air peu convaincu.

_- _Oui, elle m'a chargé de vous dire qu'elle allait prendre un peu l'air et que je… oups.

_- _Quoi, « oups » ?

_- _Rien, sourit Mulder, j'ai juste oublié en bas la tisane qui vous était destinée. Cadeau de Katrina. »

Ichabod s'adoucit quelque peu et se recoiffa d'un geste sommaire, encore endolori par sa mauvaise position.

« Elle n'aurait pas dû me laisser dormir, bougonna-t-il.

_- _Elle a eu raison et vous le savez parfaitement, dit Mulder. De toute façon, vous n'avez gagné qu'une petite heure depuis que Katrina s'est levée. »

L'inspecteur renonça à protester et s'efforça de se rendre présentable en enfilant son gilet. Mulder y avait renoncé : il voulait bien se fondre dans le décors, mais pas au point de porter un costume trois pièces en permanence. Il attendit qu'Ichabod finisse de se débattre avec ses boutonnières, puis il lui emboîta le pas pour retourner au rez-de-chaussée.

En arrivant sur le palier de la cuisine, Ichabod s'arrêta, peu rassuré. Mulder comprit ce qui l'inquiétait et s'avança un peu pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle :

« C'est bon, il n'y a que le général Taylor. »

Ichabod hocha la tête, un peu pâle. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à croiser Joseph. Il était trop peu sûr de sa propre réaction pour courir le risque de le côtoyer. Le souvenir bien net de son rêve le remit cependant un peu d'aplomb : _je ne me laisserai plus jamais manipuler de la sorte, plus jamais._

Taylor avait lui aussi pris le parti de se faire une tisane. Un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage lorsque Mulder entra dans la cuisine :

« Bonjour monsieur ! Bien dormi ? Oh, pardonnez-moi inspecteur, je ne vous avais pas vu.

_- _Il n'y a pas de mal, assura Ichabod en regardant à travers les vitres dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Katrina.

_- _Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, continua le général, mais je ne suis pas mécontent que cette chasse à courre ait enfin lieu.

_-_ Oh, plus vite elle sera terminée, mieux ce sera, soupira Mulder. Nous ne savons même pas ce que Joseph veut faire dans cette forêt. »

Taylor prit un air conspirateur et vida le fond de sa tasse avant de se pencher par-dessus la table :

« Dites plutôt que_ vous_ ne savez pas ce qu'il veut y faire. »

Ichabod et Mulder se tournèrent vers lui et le général remit sa moustache en place, pas mécontent de l'attention qu'on lui portait soudain. Il dissimula un bâillement derrière sa paume et s'éclaircit la voix, sans se presser.

« J'ai discuté avec ce Sonigbé lorsque je suis allé le chercher hier soir, et il a accepté de me dire pourquoi monsieur Van Tassel était si fier de cette chasse. J'avoue moi-même qu'il fallait oser.

_- _Vous savez quel gibier il a choisi ? demanda Mulder.

_- _Ou plutôt trouvé, rectifia Ichabod. Il n'y a pas de renard dans les bois du Ponant et je ne vois pas quel autre animal on peut y chasser.

_-_ Des loups, inspecteur Crane. Joseph s'est arrangé pour rabattre des loups. »

Ichabod blêmit avec tant de brusquerie que Mulder crut qu'il allait s'évanouir, mais l'inspecteur s'accrocha au rebord de la fenêtre et sembla se ressaisir tant bien que mal. Il inspira profondément et répondit d'un ton presque ordinaire :

« Des loups, vous dites ? N'est-ce pas un peu… risqué ?

_- _C'est justement cela qui fait tout le charme de la chasse, non ? répondit Taylor en bâillant à nouveau. Excusez-moi. Du temps que nous ne les excitons pas trop, je ne pense pas qu'ils essaieront d'attaquer un humain. »

Ichabod ramena son regard vers l'extérieur et ne le contredit pas, mais Mulder était certain qu'il était en désaccord total avec Taylor. Fox se rappela à cet instant que le soir où ils s'étaient rencontrés, l'inspecteur portait des vêtements déchirés et couverts d'hémoglobine. Ichabod avait dit que c'était du sang de loup. _Je ne lui ai jamais demandé comment il avait fait pour se retrouver avec du sang de loup sur sa chemise. D'où sortait-il ce soir-là ?_

Mulder se rendit compte que le silence commençait à durer et il s'efforça de reprendre la conversation avec Taylor :

« Vous avez d'apprécier la… vous sentez-vous bien, général ? »

L'homme redressa sa tête qui commençait à dodeliner. Ichabod l'examina du coin de l'œil, surpris.

« Général ?

_-_ Non, ce n'est rien, je… ce doit être le manque de sommeil… »

Il tenta de se lever. Il s'effondra comme une masse. Mulder et Ichabod s'y attendaient tellement peu qu'ils mirent une bonne demi-douzaine de secondes avant de réagir et de se précipiter vers Taylor.

« Général ! Général ! appela Mulder. Ca alors, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il a l'air en bonne santé pourtant. »

Ichabod s'agenouilla près de la tête de Taylor et poussa sa mâchoire sur le côté pour prendre son pouls. Mulder le vit froncer les sourcils.

« Tout le problème est là, il est en bonne santé, murmura l'inspecteur. Il respire normalement, son cœur est stable… à croire qu'il dort.

_- _Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, j'ai l'impression qu'il ronfle.

_- _Mais enfin cela n'a pas de sens, dit Ichabod d'un ton agacé. Général, vous m'entendez ? »

Aucune réaction.

« Il devrait répondre, même indirectement, continua l'inspecteur pour lui-même. On ne sombre pas dans un sommeil profond lorsqu'on s'évanouit de fatigue, on reprend conscience presque immédiatement. »

Il souleva l'une des paupières de Taylor pour observer l'état de sa pupille. Mulder se releva et ne mit pas longtemps à repérer la tasse du général, pratiquement vide.

« Inspecteur, est-il possible qu'on l'ait drogué ? demanda-t-il en saisissant le récipient.

_- _Tout à fait possible, approuva Ichabod en levant les yeux. Mais j'ai du mal à saisir qui aurait intérêt à faire cela. »

Mulder allait répondre que lui aussi, lorsqu'il comprit. _Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, c'est forcément… mais pourquoi ?_

« Monsieur Mulder ? fit Ichabod en se remettant debout. Avez-vous une piste ?

_- _Oh, c'est plus qu'une piste, mais je ne sais pas si vous avez envie de la connaître.

_- _Ne soyez pas stupide, dites-moi ce que vous savez.

_-_ Vous vous rappelez, j'ai dis que j'avais oublié de vous ramener votre tisane. Je l'avais laissée sur la table. »

Ichabod prit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

« Etes-vous certain que c'est ma tasse que vous tenez ? »

Mulder acquiesça et le laissa s'emparer du récipient. Ichabod passa un doigt à l'intérieur de la céramique et le porta à ses lèvres. Sa main se resserra sur la tasse : il connaissait ce goût.

« Katrina…

_- _Ce n'est pas forcément elle.

_- _Si, dit Ichabod d'un air désabusé. Je reconnaîtrais cette saveur entre mille : c'est celle de son somnifère favori. Elle espérait que je ne la sentirais pas derrière l'arôme des feuilles de tilleul. Le goût ne serait devenu perceptible qu'à la dernière gorgée, et de toute façon il aurait été trop tard.

_- _Peut-être que Katrina s'est trompée, peut-être qu'elle ne vous destinait pas cette infusion, tenta encore Mulder.

_- _Oh si, c'était pour moi. Excusez-moi. »

Il reposa sèchement la tasse, enjamba le corps du général sans lui accorder le moindre regard et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la sortie. Mulder estima inutile de le retenir : si lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi Katrina avait drogué cette tisane, Ichabod avait visiblement son idée sur le sujet. Fox soupira en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer et revint au général, qui ronflait toujours sur le parquet. _Ichabod aurait été plus pratique à transporter que cette baleine, en tout cas._


	26. Logique contre intuition

_J'ai eu tous les problèmes possibles et imaginables pour le finir celui-là, et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'acharnement! Page blanche, surmenage... Avantage: maintenant que ça a redémarré, je compte bien remonter rapidement la pente. J'ai entamé le 27 et la chasse à courre, si ça peut en rassurer quelques unes surl'avenir de la fic (tu m'avais oubliée, Tarahiriel?... ). Merci aussi à Amy, toujours fidèle au poste (ravie que l'ambiance du 25 t'ait plue), à Maélis (pas la peine de faire une névrose si tu ne reviewe pas dans les 24h...) et à Julie qui m'a fait très plaisir, et qui est malheureusement tombée très mal: c'est mon plus gros retard depuis le début, et j'ose espérer que ça ne se reproduira pas. :-) Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 26 :_

Assise sur une vieille poutre, Katrina contemplait sans le voir l'archer sculpté dans le foyer de son ancienne maison. Ce n'était plus qu'un tas de pierre et de bois sec, mais elle s'y sentait bien lorsqu'elle éprouvait le besoin d'être seule. Enfin, d'habitude elle s'y sentait bien.

Elle entendit le pas d'un cheval sur sa droite. Un coup d'œil lui suffit pour reconnaître Gunpowder. Elle se détourna avant de croiser le regard d'Ichabod. Vu son expression, il avait éventé son stratagème.

Katrina serra les paupières. Elle était venue dans ces ruines non seulement pour leur présence rassurante et familière, mais aussi parce que Ichabod les connaissait ; elle lui avait accordé un délai de deux heures pour venir l'y retrouver. Après cela, elle aurait considéré qu'il avait bu la tisane et qu'elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour lui.

« Katrina… »

Elle redressa la tête et accepta de l'affronter. Il avait posé pied à terre près de la porte et avait négligemment passé la bride de Gunpowder autour d'un des montants, par-dessus celle de la jument de Katrina. Il entra dans l'ancienne chaumière. Elle se leva. Ils s'observèrent un long moment, en silence, avec la terrible impression de revivre la même scène à un an d'intervalle. Puis Ichabod se décida enfin à parler, acide, le regard légèrement fuyant :

« Taylor a bu ma tisane sans le faire exprès. Tu aurais dû me l'apporter toi-même, ton plan avait plus de chances de réussir.

>Je sais.

>Craignais-tu donc à ce point que je me méfie et que je devine ce que tu essayais de faire ?

>Evidemment que non, répliqua-t-elle. Je sais très bien que tu m'aurais fait confiance.

>Me voilà rassuré, dit-il en une tentative avortée de raillerie. Pourrais-je tout de même savoir pourquoi tu as demandé à Mulder de me donner cette tasse ? Il n'était pas nécessaire de le mêler à ton petit plan.

>Je ne voulais pas te l'apporter moi-même, c'est tout. »

Hors de question de lui dire qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie capable de le faire. Lorsqu'il aurait senti les effets du somnifère, il aurait levé les yeux vers elle. Et elle n'aurait pas supporté son regard.

« C'est parce que tu étais réveillée cette nuit, quand Mulder est venu me parler, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Ichabod. Quand tu m'as pris la main. Tu as entendu que la chasse était maintenue et que je voulais y prendre part pour approfondir mon enquête.

>Y prendre part avec Joseph, dit sèchement Katrina. Y prendre part avec un homme qui ne supporte même pas l'idée que tu existes.

>J'ai l'habitude d'avoir des ennemis, figure-toi.

>Est-ce une raison pour t'enfoncer dans la forêt en sa compagnie alors qu'il aura un fusil en bandoulière ? s'exclama-t-elle. Il est fou de jalousie envers toi, il ne manquera pas une occasion pareille de te tuer en faisant passer cela pour un accident.

>N'exagère pas, répliqua Ichabod, Joseph n'est tout de même pas un meurtrier en puissance…

>A ton avis, demanda Katrina, qu'est-ce qui me serait arrivé s'il avait continué à me battre comme il le faisait ?

>Mais… balbutia-t-il, déstabilisé. D'accord, Joseph est peut-être réellement dangereux. Mais cela n'empêche pas que tu aurais pu me le dire en face plutôt que d'essayer de me droguer !

>Tu ne m'aurais pas écoutée.

>Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu n'as même pas essayé de me parler !

>Oh, je t'en prie ! Tu es têtu comme une mule quand tu t'y mets. Jamais tu n'aurais changé d'avis.

>Ce n'est pas une question d'avis, c'est mon métier, fit Ichabod. Je mène une enquête, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

>Bien sûr, je suis certaine que tu la résoudras sans problème, une fois que tu seras mort.

>Est-ce cela, l'image que tu as de moi ? Un imbécile inconscient du danger ? »

Katrina s'assombrit.

« Pas un imbécile, mais un inconscient, oui !

>Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, se défendit Ichabod.

>Non, tu ne le sais pas, répliqua Katrina. Deux fois de suite tu es parti seul dans les bois alors que le Cavalier était en liberté, deux fois de suite tu as failli y perdre la vie. A peine remis sur pieds, tu vas déterrer un cadavre dans le cimetière du village le plus puritain que je connaisse. Et maintenant, tu veux partir à la chasse avec Joseph, qui ne rêve que de te loger une balle entre les deux yeux ? Dis-le tout de suite si tu veux te suicider !

>Tout cela a beau être à peu près exact, tu n'as pas à décider de mes actions à ma place.

>Mais je ne peux même pas te conseiller, puisque tu ne m'écoutes pas. Tu es tellement obsédé par ton enquête et par ta sœur…

>Tu n'es pas en mesure de comprendre ce que je ressens, la coupa Ichabod. Je viens de retrouver la dernière personne qui me relie au peu d'affection que j'associe à mon passé. Toi, tu as toujours vécu parmi des gens qui t'aimaient et t'estimaient, tu…

>Avant que tu ne dises quelque chose d'odieux, je te rappelle que moi aussi j'ai perdu toute ma famille ! cracha Katrina. J'ai vécu deux ans avec la meurtrière, je l'appréciais, je lui faisais confiance et elle m'a trahie ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne m'entends pas me plaindre que je n'en souffre pas ! »

Ichabod baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Il se sentait très égoïste, soudainement. Katrina s'en rendit compte et souffla profondément pour se calmer.

« Je suis consciente que je t'ai fait du mal en droguant cette tisane, reprit-elle un ton en dessous. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir trouvé un meilleur moyen de t'ouvrir les yeux. Mais même si cette pensée me torture, j'accepte que tu me détestes, pourvu que tu vives. Tu m'as sauvée cette nuit, c'est mon tour à présent. Ne vas pas à cette chasse, Ichabod. »

Elle planta son regard dans le sien et il fut incapable de se détourner. Il mit un long moment avant de trouver le courage de répondre :

« Je dois y aller. Je sais que c'est dangereux, mais je dois y aller.

>Ichabod, je t'en prie…

>Non, c'est moi qui parle, l'interrompit-il. Cette situation nous fait du mal à tous les deux, il est grand temps d'y mettre un terme. Masbath et toi allez immédiatement rentrer à New York.

>Quoi ? Mais…

>Ne discute pas, c'est la meilleure solution.

>Et depuis quand me donnes-tu des ordres ?

>Je n'aime pas le faire, mais si tu m'acceptes comme mari, il va falloir apprendre à faire des compromis. »

Ichabod vit des larmes de colère perler aux coins des yeux de Katrina. Elle lui jeta un regard comme il n'en avait jamais reçu de sa part, un regard qui se fraya un chemin dans sa poitrine et alla se planter droit dans son cœur ; à ce moment, à cet instant précis, Katrina le détestait.

« Tu parles comme si je t'appartenais, souffla-t-elle, comme si je n'existais que pour rester dans ton ombre. Tu parles comme Joseph. »

Il ne parvint pas à articuler le moindre mot. Trop surpris, trop désagréablement surpris. Elle interpréta mal son silence et pivota sur ses talons pour sortir de l'ancienne chaumière, le visage baigné de larmes. La voir passer le seuil fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet à Ichabod et il bondit en avant pour la rattraper par le bras.

« Attends !

>Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal ! »

Il avait complètement oublié les hématomes qui recouvraient les avant-bras de Katrina. Sa première impulsion fut de desserrer les doigts, mais il se retint au dernier moment et maintint sa prise.

« Tu ne peux pas t'en aller ainsi.

>Tu me fais mal Ichabod, tu m'entends ? Lâche-moi !

>Faut-il que je me comporte de la sorte pour que tu me considères autrement que comme un gamin irresponsable ? dit-il d'une voix pâle mais ferme. Est-ce vraiment cela que tu veux ?

>C'est ta conduite actuelle qui est celle d'un gamin irresponsable, pesta Katrina. A côté de cela, tes pires étourderies sont autant de preuves de maturité !

>Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !

>Tu ne m'as pas demandée pourquoi Joseph s'est mis à me frapper, fit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait venimeux. Veux-tu que je te le dise ? Il savait ce qui s'est passé entre nous en son absence. Je n'ai pas besoin de te demander comment il l'a appris… »

Elle regretta ses paroles au moment même où elle les prononçait, mais c'était trop tard. Ichabod resta pétrifié un long moment, avant de laisser échapper en un souffle :

« Quoi ? »

Mal à l'aise, elle voulut se détourner, mais il la retint avec brusquerie.

« Répète ce que tu viens de dire.

>Ichabod, ne m'oblige pas à…

>Répète ce que tu viens de dire ! »

Sa voix n'était plus teintée de violence, mais de peur. Katrina s'obligea à garder le silence. Les doigts d'Ichabod s'enfoncèrent davantage dans son bras, certainement plus sous l'effet de l'angoisse que sous celui de la colère. Mais la douleur qui remonta jusqu'à l'épaule de Katrina ne s'embarrassait pas de ce genre de détails. Son esprit susceptible non plus.

« Même si tu n'as rien dit, on lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, dit-elle sans concession. Ce n'est pas que tu trahis les secrets, tu ne sais simplement pas les garder. Joseph n'est peut-être pas un génie, mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de tout deviner. C'est la dernière chose sensée qu'il m'a dite avant de… »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de continuer : Ichabod venait de la relâcher. Il fit un pas en arrière, l'air si meurtri que Katrina en eut mal au ventre. Mais la colère de la jeune femme était encore trop vive, et ses excuses ne parvinrent pas à franchir ses lèvres. Elle lui tourna le dos et monta lestement sur sa jument. Ichabod ne fit pas un geste, ne dit pas un mot. Katrina sentit son regard peser sur sa nuque et elle talonna sa monture en direction du village. Elle avait cru pouvoir échapper à ces yeux éplorés en se faisant aider de Mulder, mais elle s'était encore trompée, apparemment. Lorsque les ruines disparurent à sa vue, elle se rendit compte que cette dispute n'avait rien changé : il irait à la chasse. Elle s'était faite du mal et lui en avait fait pour rien. Pour rien.

* * *

_Elle ne sait pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, elle était dans sa chambre. Elle a entendu son père crier au rez-de-chaussée, comme pratiquement chaque soir. Puis des pas précipités dans l'escalier et une porte qui claque non loin de la sienne. Encore des cris en bas. Et la voix douce et apaisante de sa mère. Elle a eu peur que son père ne la frappe, mais apparemment il a accepté de se calmer._

_Elle sort précautionneusement de sa chambre. Son père ronchonne dans le hall, elle l'entend de là où elle se trouve._

_« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ce garçon ? Alors que je me tue à lui apprendre comment sauver son âme, il la vend à six ans pour quelques traits ridicules sur un bout de papier ! A croire qu'il fait exprès d'être stupide ! Lydia a tout de suite compris ce que je voulais, elle. C'est elle qui aurait dû être mon fils. »_

_Elle en a assez entendu. Elle s'avance dans le couloir sur la pointe des pieds et entrouvre la porte qu'elle a entendu claquer._

_« Ichabod ? »_

_Il s'est assis sur le lit, les genoux ramenés contre la poitrine. Il n'émet pas le moindre son, mais d'étincelantes traînées de larmes lui barrent les joues. Il ne bouge même pas lorsqu'elle l'appelle, alors elle s'approche et s'assoit à côté de lui._

_« Il t'a fait mal ? »_

_Il fait signe que non. Elle s'applique et parle doucement :_

_« Tu lui as tout de même montré ton dessin, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'avais dit qu'il n'apprécierait pas. »_

_Il resserre sa prise autour de ses jambes. Elle soupire et passe ses bras autour de son cou. Il ne répond pas à son étreinte, mais ne cherche pas non plus à se dégager. Elle se sent lasse de ce genre de scène : les représentations ont lieu trop souvent._

_« Il est toujours méchant quand il a passé la soirée à sauver des âmes. »_

_Ce sont les mots de leur père, « sauver des âmes ». Ils savent que cela se passe dans la sacristie à porte rouge, au fond de la petite église toute proche, mais il est interdit d'y entrer. Lydia a essayé, une fois. Son dos porte encore les marques des trente coups de ceinture que sa tentative lui a valus. Ichabod en a reçu dix, histoire de lui passer l'envie d'imiter sa sœur. _

_« Je me demande ce que tu espérais en lui offrant ce dessin…_

_- Il l'a déchiré… et il a jeté les morceaux dans le feu._

_- Mais tu as passé ton après-midi à recopier cette icône ! »_

_Pas de réponse. Seulement des larmes. Elle n'insiste pas, elle sait que ça ne le fera pas parler davantage. Elle serre les dents : ce n'est pas juste, tout ça n'est pas juste._

_« Il…est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ?_

_- Imbécile. Petit imbécile. »_

_Un silence. Puis il laisse tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur. On entend ses sanglots dans sa voix._

_« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'aime pas ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de… de si mal ? »_

_Elle le serre dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Mais elle, elle pleure de rage._

_« Tu n'as rien fait, Ichabod. Rien du tout. »_

_Une pause, puis :_

_« Je crois qu'il n'aime personne. »_

Proxima se retourna dans son lit et ouvrit les yeux. Elle mit quelques secondes pour reconnaître la salle d'archive où elle s'était endormie. L'unique fenêtre, sans volets, laissait entrevoir un ciel brumeux, rendu violet par l'aube naissante. Unique touche de couleur avant que le gris uniforme propre à Sleepy Hollow ne reprenne ses droits.

Elle s'assit et s'étira pour achever de se réveiller. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche. Kafel dormait toujours. _Pas la peine de le déranger._ Proxima se leva et sa tunique quitta sa forme de nuisette pour reprendre sa coupe habituelle. La jeune femme caressa le revers de sa chemise avec un léger sourire : ce tissu métamorphe était bien pratique. Elle aimait particulièrement le sentir se fondre dans sa fourrure pendant ses métamorphoses, puis recouvrir à nouveau son corps lorsqu'elle reprenait forme humaine (et lui éviter ainsi une situation fort embarrassante)…

Proxima sortit dans le couloir en se frottant les yeux. Elle avait rêvé, mais elle ne se rappelait plus exactement de quoi. Ce ne devait pas être très important. Pour l'instant, elle avait surtout envie de lait. Un bol de lait brûlant, avec un peu de sucre.

BAM ! La détonation la fit sursauter alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers. Une des portes du couloir venait de tressauter comme si elle voulait quitter ses gongs.

« Mais qu'est-ce que…

>Il y a quelqu'un ? appela une voix. Aidez-moi à sortir de là ! »

Proxima fut à la fois soulagée et inquiète de reconnaître l'agent Scully : _elle s'est réveillée plus tôt que prévu…_ Algol et Linear déboulèrent de leurs chambres pratiquement en même temps, le regard encore embrumé de sommeil. Le temps de comprendre à peu près ce qui se passait, et le Conseiller alla frapper sur la porte derrière laquelle Dana était retenue :

« Agent Scully ? fit en s'éclaircissant la voix. Je me nomme Algol, c'est moi qui… »

Dana flanqua un autre coup de pied dans la porte en guise de bonjour.

« Ouvrez-moi !

>Vous allez d'abord vous calmer.

>Je suis agent fédéral, ça peut vous coûter cher de me séquestrer !

>Je ne vous séquestre pas ! cria Algol pour couvrir le bruit des coups. Et arrêtez de vous défouler sur cette malheureuse porte, j'ai dit que j'allais vous ouvrir ! »

Le vacarme s'interrompit et le Conseiller poussa un soupir de soulagement. _Ca m'apprendra à droguer les gens avec parcimonie… la prochaine fois, je garde la dose normale ! _Linear étouffa un bâillement d'une main et se pencha vers Proxima :

« Où est Kafel ?

>Il dort.

>Ah, c'est vrai… J'oubliais que tu vivais avec un loir. »

Proxima sourit, puis sursauta lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'Algol avait sorti de sa poche la clé de la chambre de Scully.

« Vous n'y pensez pas ! chuchota rapidement la jeune femme. Nous devons partir, et elle ne peut pas rester sans surveillance à l'extérieur ! Elle est en sécurité ici.

>Expliquez-le lui, sourit Algol, je suis sûr qu'elle se montrera très compréhensive. »

Scully cogna sèchement sur la porte, comme pour approuver :

« Alors, vous vous décidez à m'ouvrir ?

>Voilà, voilà, répondit sereinement le Conseiller en introduisant la clé dans la serrure. Par contre, je serais ravi que l'épagneul en bronze que vous avez en main retrouve sa place sur la petite table : je tiens à ma boîte crânienne. »

Algol laissa s'écouler quelques secondes de silence, puis il poussa le battant. Sur une étagère à sa droite, la statuette de chien qui servait de presse livres était légèrement de travers par rapport à d'habitude. Il la remit négligemment en place tout en souriant à Scully. Celle-ci s'était postée au milieu de la petite pièce, les bras croisés, aussi éveillée qu'excédée. Elle dévisagea Linear et Proxima, s'attarda sur leur tatouage, puis revint à Algol :

« Pourquoi m'avoir enfermée ?

>Si je vous dis « pour votre bien », vous me répondez ?

>A d'autres. »

Algol hocha la tête d'un air indulgent.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir dû vous infliger ce traitement, mais vous avez constaté vous-même que votre vie était menacée. »

Scully le fixa encore un petit moment, les sourcils froncés.

« Avez-vous un lien familial avec Peter Van Tassel ? »

Proxima et Linear échangèrent un regard, mais l'homme se contenta d'un léger rire.

« En quelque sorte, mais ce serait trop complexe à expliquer pour l'instant. Quoique, vous avez lu le livre de la Confrérie, vous êtes peut-être en mesure de comprendre. Même si j'aurais plus de chances d'être cru par l'agent Mulder...

>Mulder ? Où est-il ? interrompit Scully.

>En fait, il se trouve dans cette maison, mais pas à la même époque. »

Dana mit un peu de temps à enregistrer la phrase et Proxima en profita pour murmurer un autre avertissement à Algol :

« Si vous lui expliquez ce qui se passe vraiment à Sleepy Hollow, nous n'arriverons jamais à…

>Comment ça « pas à la même époque » ? dit Scully. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette excuse à la noix ? »

Proxima voulut insister, mais son amie la tira en arrière pour laisser le champ libre à Algol. Les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent et Linear secoua la tête :

« Tu vois une autre solution ? Moi non. »

Scully attendait toujours. Le Conseiller s'adossa pensivement à côté de la porte tout en cherchant ses mots. _Si je lui parle de la Prophétie, j'en fais une gêne pour Merikos, donc je compromets sérieusement ses chances de survie. Mais si je la laisse partir avec une simple mise en garde, elle va fatalement nous suivre jusqu'à l'Arbre des Morts, et qui sait ce qui lui arrivera lorsque cette Mary Preston se rendra compte de sa présence…_ Il redressa la tête et son regard plongea dans celui de Scully. Il eut une ultime hésitation, puis lâcha :

« Je vous préviens, vous risquez une sacrée migraine : j'explique très mal. »

* * *

« Laisse-moi.

>Inspecteur…

>Je ne veux pas être dérangé.

>Mais monsieur, vous n'avez rien mangé, nous partons dans deux heures et…

>Va-t-en, Masbath. Va-t-en. »

David recula avec un profond soupir. Il baissa les yeux sur la soupière fumante qui ornait le plateau qu'il transportait. Ce n'était pas la peine d'insister : Ichabod n'ouvrirait pas.

« A tout à l'heure, monsieur.

>C'est cela, à tout à l'heure. »

Ce ton sec et contraint n'était pas inconnu de Masbath. La première fois qu'il l'avait entendu, c'était lorsque Ichabod avait tenté de fuir Sleepy Hollow un an auparavant, convaincu que Katrina était la coupable qu'il s'était donné tant de peine à démasquer. _Qu'ont-ils bien pu se dire cette fois ?_

Préoccupé, l'adolescent tourna les talons et descendit les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il s'approcha de la première porte sur sa gauche et recommença son petit cérémonial : poser le plateau en équilibre sur son genou, frapper le battant de sa main libre, reprendre le plateau juste avant que tout ne dégringole.

« Oui ?

>C'est moi, mademoiselle. Je… j'ai pensé que vous pourriez avoir faim. »

Un temps de latence. Puis Masbath eut la satisfaction d'entendre des pas se diriger vers lui et une clé tourner dans la serrure. Katrina ouvrit la porte, un maigre sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire qui ne se retrouvait pas dans ses yeux rougis.

« Entre. »

Masbath obtempéra et elle referma derrière lui. Il posa le plateau sur le petit bureau de la jeune femme et entreprit de puiser une belle louchée de bouillon dans la soupière. Katrina se rassit dans son fauteuil sans faire de commentaire.

« Merci, finit-elle par dire lorsque le garçon lui tendit la soupe. Tu peux redescendre maintenant.

>Sauf votre respect, je crois que je vais rester un peu. »

Il se laissa tomber dans l'autre fauteuil. Katrina lui sourit de manière un peu plus franche avant de commencer à manger, toujours en silence. Au bout de quelques secondes, Masbath éprouva le besoin de parler : il ne supportait plus cette ambiance sinistre.

« Nous accompagnerez-vous, cet après-midi ? »

Katrina reposa sa cuillère dans l'assiette et demanda calmement :

« Joseph viendra-t-il ?

>Selon Marshall, oui.

>Oh… »

Son regard vagabonda vers la fenêtre et son expression devint songeuse. Masbath la crut sur le point de lui confier quelque chose, mais elle se contenta finalement de se lever pour aller reposer son assiette sur le plateau.

« Excuse-moi David, mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim.

>Ce n'est pas grave, dit le garçon avec un sourire compatissant. Je comprends. Enfin, je crois. Vous ne venez pas, alors ?

>Non, je resterai avec le général. Après tout, c'est un peu de ma faute s'il manque la chasse. »

Elle réussit à sourire, comme toujours. Mais pour quiconque la connaissait un tant soit peu, ce n'était guère qu'un rictus qui brisait les lignes rondes de son visage. Masbath, confus et peiné, hésita. Mais il ne put se retenir davantage :

« Il faut que vous parliez à l'inspecteur, Katrina, il faut que vous le fassiez ! Vous… »

Elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Je l'ai déjà fait, murmura-t-elle. Il ne m'écoute plus.

>Bien sûr que si, il vous écoute ! riposta Masbath. Vos paroles sont les seules qu'il entend !

>Non David. Si tu disais vrai, nous ne nous serions pas disputés ce matin.

>Si votre opinion n'avait vraiment aucune importance pour lui, insista l'adolescent, croyez-vous qu'il serait allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre en exigeant qu'on le laisse seul ? »

Katrina vit qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle secoua la tête et l'attira dans ses bras.

« Il ne s'est rien passé de grave, dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Ce n'est qu'une dispute. Tous les gens qui vivent ensemble se disputent.

>Il va se faire tuer. »

Il avait dit ces mots sur le ton bougon qu'emploie un enfant qu'on refuse d'écouter. Katrina frémit, mais sa voix resta ferme.

« Non, il ne se fera pas tuer. »

Elle posa un genou à terre et prit le visage de Masbath dans ses mains.

« Parce que je compte sur toi pour le surveiller.

>Moi ? Mais je…

>Oui, toi. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai parfaitement confiance, ici. Et plus important, Ichabod te fait confiance. »

L'adolescent hésita.

« Et si Joseph faisait demi-tour ? S'il décidait de revenir ici s'en prendre à vous ?

>Cela, je m'en occupe, lui assura Katrina. Il m'a prise par surprise une fois, pas deux. »

Masbath acquiesça en silence. Katrina l'embrassa sur le front et se releva. Il reprit son plateau. La jeune femme lui ouvrit la porte :

« Un conseil : laisse une assiette de soupe devant sa chambre. Il finira bien par la manger, même froide.

>Très bien, sourit David. A ce soir, mademoiselle.

>A ce soir. Fais attention à toi. »

_Et à Ichabod._ Elle referma la porte et, paradoxalement, elle se sentit encore plus seule qu'avant la visite de Masbath.


	27. La chasse

_Et voilà enfin cette fichue chasse à courre! Je pensais qu'elle tiendrait en un chapitre, mais finalement ce n'est pas le cas (je vais me faire des ennemies sur ce coup-là...). Le délai était un peu long, je vous l'accorde, mais je l'ai pas mal trituré celui-là, donc en théorie la qualité suit. Mes habituels remerciements à Tarahiriel (j'ai résisté, je n'ai pas mis d'écureuil...) et Amy (j'espère que la chasse sera à la hauteur de tes attentes), sans oublier Julie (merci de ne pas avoir abandonné à cause du retard du chapitre 26 ) et Maélis (ne névrose pas trop à propos de cette review en retard...). Désolée d'avance pour la fin du chapitre, je vais essayer de faire vite pour avoir la suite... pas taper..._

* * *

_

* * *

__Chapitre 27:_

Afin que tout se passe pour le mieux pendant la chasse, Marshall avait décidé de remplacer Joseph et de diriger les ultimes préparatifs. Vêtu de sa belle veste en daim clair, il allait et venait à travers le manoir, lançant des ordres secs et précis aux domestiques. Il veillait à tout, depuis le chargement des montures jusqu'au bon état des armes. Une heure avant le départ, il avait entraîné Sonigbé à part pour lui expliquer en quoi consisterait son travail de rabattage. L'esclave avait hoché la tête, pris un fusil, rassemblé les trois autres esclaves et s'était enfoncé avec eux dans les bois du Ponant.

Pas mécontent de voir s'éloigner ce trop perspicace Sonigbé, Mulder les avait regardé disparaître entre les arbres depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, puis il s'était assis dans un coin pour examiner l'arme qu'on lui avait confiée. Il avait déjà vu des fusils de chasse de ce genre, mais dans une vitrine en plexiglas derrière le cordon de velours d'un musée. Celui-ci n'avait pas eu besoin d'être lustré pour masquer le passage des siècles, sa crosse en bois dur n'était ternie que par l'usage et son canon laissait échapper une ténue odeur de poudre. Ce n'était pas une vieille pièce de collectionneur, mais bien une arme.

Fox soupesa attentivement le fusil, qui lui parut lourd et encombrant, puis fit mine de l'épauler. Il n'avait jamais appris à tirer avec une arme pareille, et il n'était pas certain de savoir s'en servir. Mais de toute façon, il voulait retrouver Algol, pas chasser le loup. Il avait tant de question à poser à cet homme qu'il en devenait malade à force de les retourner dans sa tête.

Comme il l'avait expliqué à Ichabod, Mulder pensait trouver la trace d'Algol près de l'Arbre des Morts, ce qui impliquait de s'écarter des autres chasseurs pour explorer la forêt… _Je vais quand même m'autoriser un petit bonus, je crois._ Fox déposa son fusil sur la table de la cuisine et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Au passage, il aperçut Joseph appuyé contre le mur du hall d'entrée, pensif. Son nez boursouflé renvoyait aux hématomes bleuâtres qui envahissaient sa gorge. Mulder se détourna avec un certain malaise et commença à escalader les marches.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'assura qu'aucun oeil indiscret ne traînait, puis il s'agenouilla près de son lit et souleva le lourd matelas pour plonger jusqu'à l'épaule le bras dans le sommier. Ses doigts tâtonnèrent un peu avant de se refermer sur la forme familière de son Smith&Wesson. Celui-là, au moins, lui permettrait de toucher sa cible s'il tirait. Il ramena à lui le pistolet automatique et son holster, vérifia machinalement que le cran de sûreté était mis, se leva et s'approcha de la chaise qui supportait ses vêtements de 1996 pour se saisir de sa ceinture. Il attacha le neuf millimètres sous son bras gauche et laissa retomber sa veste par-dessus. Invisible mais accessible.

Mulder sortit de sa chambre en sifflotant pour croiser un Ichabod particulièrement effacé qui descendait les escaliers.

« Prêt inspecteur?

- Autant qu'on peut l'être...»

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Ichabod ne respirait pas l'enthousiasme. Mulder nota le pistolet à silex passé à la ceinture du jeune inspecteur et se surprit à se demander si l'arme était plus dangereuse pour celui qui était visé ou pour celui qui la tenait. _J'espère que ces charmants joujous ne vont pas nous exploser à la figure quand nous essaierons de les utiliser._

Lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée, Joseph et Marshall avaient disparus. Seul Masbath les attendait, une arme en bandoulière et une autre en main qu'il donna à Ichabod. Mulder fut troublé de voir un pareil fusil accroché dans le dos d'un garçon aussi jeune, mais il fut le seul.

« Les chevaux sont attachés dehors, précisa David tandis qu'Ichabod ajustait son baudrier. Nous n'attendions plus que vous.»

La suite se passa tout naturellement: Mulder attrapa son fusil, ils sortirent, enfourchèrent leurs montures en s'excusant pour leur retard. Marshall ne fit aucun commentaire. Attaché à la selle de Joseph, Charon sautillait sur place avec de brefs aboiements d'excitation. Bien malin qui aurait remarqué que cette simple joie de cocker n'était qu'une comédie.

« En avant, dit Joseph d'une voix plate et enrouée. Cherche, mon chien.»

Il accorda une longueur supplémentaire à la longe de Charon, qui marqua son approbation d'un glapissement avant de se diriger vers les bois en trottinant. Les cinq cavaliers lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ichabod ne se retourna pas: Katrina les suivait peut-être du regard derrière une fenêtre et il refusait formellement de croiser son regard, fût-ce par accident. _Elle ne veut pas rentrer à New York? Très bien, qu'elle se débrouille. Du temps qu'elle n'empiète pas sur mon enquête, ça n'a pas la moindre importance._ Il trouvait parfois singulièrement pathétique cette manière qu'il avait d'essayer de se convaincre lui-même.

* * *

Ils chevauchèrent au moins deux heures, seulement marquées par la baisse rapide de la luminosité au fur et à mesure que, derrière les nuages, le soleil tombait sur l'horizon. Charon ralentissait de temps à autres pour renifler le bord du chemin, mais il restait bredouille. Le soir s'installait et ils approchaient de plus en plus du point de rendez-vous lorsque Mulder finit par demander d'un air désintéressé: 

« Quand allons-nous nous séparer?

- Vous plaisantez? répliqua Marshall. Peut-être nous serions-nous dispersés si le général Taylor avait été des nôtres, mais là nous sommes à peine cinq, dont un enfant. Nous chassons des loups, pas des renards: il est hors de question de prendre le risque de faire des groupes plus petits.»

Mulder en fut contrarié: il espérait profiter d'une séparation pour entraîner Ichabod près de l'Arbre des Morts. _Il va falloir trouver un autre moyen..._ Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. L'inspecteur était comme endormi, plongé en permanence dans ses pensées. Il ne répondait pas aux signes que Mulder lui envoyait pour qu'il s'approchât - en fait, Fox doutait même qu'il les vît. Pour ironique que ce fût, son apathie finissait par le faire ressembler à Joseph. Heureusement, Masbath se montrait plus attentif.

« Inspecteur? Monsieur Mulder voudrait...»

Il laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens et Ichabod fut bien contraint de relever les yeux. Il comprit en voyant Fox que celui-ci ne maîtrisait pas assez bien son cheval pour venir se placer à sa hauteur, et il talonna Gunpowder pour accélérer un peu. Le vieux cheval renâcla, puis alla tout de même se placer à la gauche de Cannelle.

« Vous êtes toujours partant pour notre petite expédition, j'espère? demanda Mulder à voix basse.

- Bien évidemment, maugréa Ichabod.

- Il va falloir fausser compagnie à nos deux amis.

- Avez-vous un plan?

- Aucun, avoua sereinement Fox. Mais il nous suffira d'improviser au fur et à mesure, tout se passera très bien.»

L'air dubitatif d'Ichabod lui apprit que l'inspecteur ne partageait pas son optimisme. Il haussa les épaules.

« Bon, voyons voir... marmonna-t-il. David?

- Oui monsieur? s'enquit le garçon en s'approchant à son tour.

- Est-ce que tu connais le principe d'une diversion?

- Bien sûr monsieur.

- Attendez un peu, s'interposa Ichabod. Comptez-vous réellement le mêler à tout ceci?

- Et pourquoi pas? répondit Mulder. Il peut facilement nous aider, il suffit qu'il fasse mine de voir un loup dans un chemin transversal et de le prendre en chasse. Si nous sommes assez rapides, nous pourrons le suivre en semant Joseph et Marshall pour finalement nous rabattre sur l'Arbre.

- C'est dangereux, souffla Ichabod. Et puis c'est bien trop évident pour une diversion, ils ne seront pas dupes.»

Mulder allait répondre lorsqu'un aboiement l'interrompit. Charon venait de tomber en arrêt au milieu du chemin et reniflait attentivement l'air du sous-bois. Une étrange odeur lui parvenait, un parfum qui n'aurait pas alerté le vrai chien mais que Telck était certain de connaître. Il tira un peu sur sa laisse et parvint à localiser plus précisément sa source, dans un bosquet touffu sur sa droite. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?_

« Enfin, lâcha Marshall. Vos esclaves sont en retard, Joseph.»

Ichabod déglutit: il redoutait ce moment depuis l'instant où il avait appris que leurs proies seraient des loups. Il empêcha ses doigts de trop trembler en les serrant sur les rênes, mais il ne put retenir la sueur glacée qui dégoulina soudain dans sa nuque. La massive arme passée derrière son épaule lui sembla soudain une bien précaire protection contre le danger qui couvait dans ces bois.

« Pourquoi ne hurlent-ils pas? demanda Mulder en faisant doucement glisser son fusil entre ses mains.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Marshall. Joseph, c'est vous l'expert, ici. Joseph?»

Silencieux, le cousin Van Tassel achevait de charger son fusil. Ichabod vit soudain le regard éteint que l'homme posait sur le bosquet pointé par Charon et un inexplicable frisson d'angoisse parcourut son corps. _Quelque chose ne va pas._ Gunpowder sentit l'augmentation de la nervosité de son cavalier et il recula avec un hennissement inquiet. Mulder fronça les sourcils:

« Ca va inspecteur?»

Ichabod lui fit signe que oui, mais il était bien trop livide pour être crédible. Fox échangea un coup d'oeil avec Masbath: _il a peur des loups, c'est normal qu'il réagisse comme ça, non?_ Un chuchotement s'échappa alors des lèvres de Joseph:

« Il suffit d'appuyer sur la détente...

- Pardon?

- Il suffit d'appuyer sur la détente... et ce sera fini...»

Puis, très calmement, il pivota sur sa selle et épaula son fusil pour viser Ichabod.

« Que... NON, JOSEPH!»

Masbath voulut lancer sa monture en avant, mais il était trop mal placé pour s'interposer à temps. Joseph enclencha le chien de son arme. Horrifié, Ichabod fit violemment tourner bride à Gunpowder, qui se cabra sous l'effet de la surprise. Les imposants sabots du vieux cheval effrayèrent Cannelle qui fit un brusque écart. Mulder perdit l'équilibre et vida les étriers. Il cria. Joseph tira. Et tout devint noir.

* * *

Allongé par terre, Ichabod resta un moment étourdi par sa chute. Il avait mal. Sa jambe droite. Il n'entendait que les aboiements furieux de Charon. Il leva les yeux et vit Joseph descendre de cheval, fusil en main. _Nom de..._ Une flopée d'adrénaline inonda son corps et il voulut se redresser, mais ce fut pour s'immobiliser aussitôt avec un cri de douleur. Sa jambe était coincée sous le corps tremblant de Gunpowder, et son pantalon était couvert de sang. Joseph commenta calmement: 

« Manqué.»

Alors tout se remit en place dans l'esprit d'Ichabod: Joseph avait tiré au moment où le vieux cheval se cabrait. La balle avait traversé le poitrail de l'animal pour ressortir à quelques centimètres de la cuisse de son cavalier, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de dégager son pied droit de l'étrier lorsque la bête blessée s'était abattue. Et Joseph n'avait plus qu'à...

Ichabod porta la main à son pistolet. Le cousin Van Tassel ne lui laissa pas le temps de dégainer et le frappa à la tempe avec la crosse de son fusil. Une gerbe d'étoiles explosa dans le champ de vision d'Ichabod, qui cria à nouveau et retomba de tout son long, à moitié assommé. Il sentit à peine Joseph le délester de son pistolet, puis s'emparer de son arme de chasse. _Mais où sont les autres? Pourquoi ne m'aident-ils pas?_

Charon continuait de hurler en essayant en vain de se jeter sur son maître, hors de la portée de sa longe. La tête d'Ichabod roula sur le côté et il vit avec une incompréhension croissante Marshall et Masbath _(Masbath?)_ fuir au grand galop, suivis de près par la jument de Mulder. Fox lui-même gisait non loin de là, inconscient. Ichabod se rappela l'avoir vu tomber de sa selle. Le bruit sec d'un compartiment à poudre que l'on referme le fit sursauter: le cousin Van Tassel venait de vérifier que le fusil de l'inspecteur était chargé. _Oh non, non..._

« Joseph... bégaya Ichabod. Joseph, écoutez-moi je vous en prie...»

Il parvint à croiser le regard de l'homme, et le vide qu'il y rencontra ne fit que le terrifier davantage. Il essaya de se dégager, de faire bouger Gunpowder, mais l'animal était au bord de l'inconscience. Il était gravement atteint et chacune de ses respirations l'affaiblissait un peu plus. Il eut un hennissement plaintif qui sonna comme un glas aux oreilles d'Ichabod. _Oh, j'aurais dû écouter Katrina..._

« Joseph, je vous en prie...

- Pardonnez-moi.»

Il crut avoir mal entendu. Les yeux embués, Joseph releva son fusil et l'épaula. Il était à bout portant, aucune chance qu'il tire à côté cette fois. L'inspecteur eut un gémissement de panique, mais sa jambe bloquée lui interdisait toute fuite. Il ne pouvait que regarder l'oeil noir du canon se figer face à sa tête. Pourquoi Masbath était-il parti, pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné? _C'est un cauchemar..._

« Pardonnez-moi, murmura encore le cousin de Katrina d'un ton presque suppliant.

- J... Joseph...

- Je vous jure que je ne veux pas faire cela, je vous le jure.

- Non...

- STOP, JOSEPH! hurla soudain une troisième voix. Baissez votre fusil, ou je tire!»

L'interpellé releva laborieusement la tête, comme si cela lui coûtait un incommensurable effort. De l'autre côté du chemin, Mulder avait gardé un genou à terre pour profiter d'un appui plus solide (il venait juste de reprendre conscience et il n'était pas encore sûr de ses jambes). Il tenait à deux mains quelque chose que ni Joseph ni Ichabod ne connaissaient, mais qui était indiscutablement une arme à feu.

« Baissez votre fusil, répéta-t-il. Tout de suite.»

Joseph le fixa, comme tiraillé de l'intérieur. Fox ne lui avait jamais vu un regard aussi terne, et il ne s'en méfiait que davantage: cet homme était devenu complètement imprévisible. Les secondes passèrent. Personne ne bougeait, même pas Charon qui avait cessé d'aboyer. Mulder commençait à craindre que la seule issue ne soit ensanglantée, lorsque Algol se décida enfin à intervenir.

* * *

Le lynx s'abattit de tout son poids sur Joseph et le fit culbuter sans peine, tout en lui arrachant son fusil d'un coup de patte. Tétanisés, Mulder et Ichabod virent l'humain et le fauve rouler au sol et faire paniquer l'étalon de Joseph qui partit au galop, entraînant Charon avec lui. Le combat fut bref, et clairement dominé par le félin. Un membre antérieur massif s'abattit, le cousin Van Tassel eut un cri étranglé. Puis le lynx s'écarta élégamment, délaissant son adversaire à présent inerte. Mulder parvint à noter que Joseph n'avait pas l'air blessé: le félin avait frappé griffes rentrées. 

Ichabod vit alors le fauve se tourner vers lui et pendant une horrible seconde il crut que la bête allait se jeter à sa gorge. Mais ce qui se passa en fait le secoua encore plus: devant ses yeux écarquillés, le lynx se redressa sur ses pattes arrière et son corps commença à changer. Sa fourrure disparut, ses membres s'allongèrent, son museau s'écrasa pour se fondre dans un visage... Ichabod se serait volontiers évanoui s'il n'avait pas été aussi stupéfait. _Mais c'est impossible, ça n'existe pas ce genre de choses! _

Mulder eut le réflexe stupide de se frotter les yeux. Puis il comprit enfin où il avait déjà vu ce lynx et l'homme qu'il devenait. Ce dernier sourit, et Ichabod se rendit compte que lui aussi connaissait ces traits, ce tatouage frontal qui aurait pu être une tête de chat s'il n'avait pas comporté les pinceaux caractéristiques qui ornent les oreilles d'un lynx. L'inspecteur s'humecta les lèvres et réussit à articuler:

« A... Algol?»

L'homme acquiesça. Pris d'un vertige, Ichabod serra les paupières l'espace d'une seconde. Il devait vraiment être en train de faire un cauchemar, c'était du délire. Mais la douleur qui provenait de sa jambe droite lui semblait bien réelle, tout comme la chaleur du sang de Gunpowder qui coulait encore sur sa cuisse. Ichabod inspira profondément et se décida à affronter ce regard tout droit sorti de l'un de ses rêves.

« Pas trop de mal? demanda Algol en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

- Je... euh... non mais...

- Bien. Et vous, Mulder?»

Fox eut un signe rassurant avant de s'avancer de quelques pas. Algol posa sa main sur le flanc du cheval blessé, qui émit un petit hennissement en guise d'appel à l'aide.

« Cette bête est condamnée, dit le Conseiller à Ichabod. Vous pouvez lui être reconnaissant, vous lui devez la vie.»

A court de salive, l'inspecteur se contenta de secouer la tête de haut en bas. C'est alors que Mulder sentit comme un voile froid passer sur son visage. Il s'immobilisa. En fait, ses jambes s'immobilisèrent d'elles-mêmes. Et elles refusèrent formellement de repartir.

« Essayez de ne pas trop bouger, continuait le Conseiller à l'intention d'Ichabod, on va vous dégager de là.»

De moins en moins rassuré, Mulder voulut attirer l'attention de Algol. Ses lèvres se révélèrent aussi peu coopératives que ses jambes, comme si le foulard invisible d'une autre volonté les scellait. Il sentit l'acide de cette présence s'infiltrer dans son propre esprit, rongeant impitoyablement les défenses qui protégeaient ses fonctions vitales les plus simples. Puis une simple émotion, un ordre qui explosa soudain dans le crâne de Fox sous la forme d'un unique mot: _DORS_.

Mulder vacilla sur ses jambes, ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'effondra sans un cri sur le chemin. Ichabod et Algol tournèrent la tête au même instant et le contemplèrent avec incrédulité.

« Mulder?

- Il s'est peut-être fait vraiment mal en tombant, tout à l'heure, tenta Ichabod.

- Non, je ne crois...»

Une voix étrangère claqua alors dans le dos du Conseiller, sèche comme une lanière de cuir:

« Eloignez-vous de lui, Algol.»

Ce dernier sursauta et se releva avec vivacité, les poings soudain serrés. Toujours retenu par le corps de son cheval, Ichabod dut se tordre le cou pour distinguer un vieil homme émerger du bosquet qui avait attiré l'attention de Charon. Un membre de la Confrérie des Félins, si on en croyait son tatouage de lion. Mais il était différent de Algol et de Lydia, Ichabod le comprit immédiatement: ce n'était pas un individu ordinaire. Il lui paraissait même vaguement familier.

« Grand Conseiller... commença Algol.

- Ecartez-vous, répliqua le vieil homme. Je vous avais ordonné de le tuer, pas de lui sauver la vie!»

Ichabod sentit un poids lui tomber sur l'estomac: _me tuer, moi?_

« Il y a d'autres moyens, se défendit le Conseiller.

- Obéissez et occupez-vous de lui!»

_Occupez-vous de lui..._ Ichabod retrouva alors le souvenir de ce vieillard, ce qui lui fut très désagréable.

« C'est vous qui avez enlevé Lydia, bégaya-t-il. C'est vous.

- Effectivement, répliqua le Grand Conseiller en le foudroyant du regard. Et j'aurais dû en profiter pour t'éliminer quand j'en avais l'occasion. Je savais que j'avais tort de me montrer compréhensif.

- Vous n'allez éliminer personne, fit Algol en s'intercalant entre lui et Ichabod, et surtout pas lui!»

Le vieil homme s'assombrit et Ichabod eut à nouveau ce très mauvais pressentiment qui avait précédé le coup de folie de Joseph. Il jeta un regard alarmé dans la direction de Mulder, mais celui-ci n'avait pas repris connaissance. Aucune aide à espérer de sa part. Alors Ichabod essaya d'attirer l'attention du Conseiller:

« Algol...»

L'homme baissa les yeux vers lui et l'inspecteur étouffa un cri d'horreur: le regard de son allié s'était fait aussi vide et inexpressif que celui de Joseph, quelques instants auparavant.

« Effectivement, je ne tuerai personne, dit doucement le Grand Conseiller, parce que c'est à vous que j'ai donné l'ordre d'exécuter cet humain et que c'est vous qui allez le faire.

- C'est moi qui vais le faire, répéta Algol en un souffle.

- Utilisez le fusil de l'autre, c'est une bonne occasion d'égarer les soupçons. Les deux que j'ai fait fuir ne vont pas tarder à se libérer de mon emprise et à revenir : ils ne doivent pas avoir besoin de réfléchir pour se faire une opinion sur ce qui s'est passé. »

Pendant que le vieil homme parlait, Algol avait ramassé l'arme de Joseph. Il murmura:

« C'est une bonne occasion d'égarer les soupçons...

- Algol! appela Ichabod d'une voix rauque. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend? Ne le laissez pas vous...

- Silence!»

L'ordre du Grand Conseiller lui fit l'effet d'une claque et il se tut. Il fallait pourtant qu'il trouve quelque chose, qu'il ramène Algol à la raison. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, sa gorge nouée ne laissait plus échapper le moindre son. Parce que... _parce que le vieux ne le veut pas._ C'était cela la clé: le Grand Conseiller. Il avait dû trouver un moyen pour hypnotiser les gens, leur imposer sa volonté. Même à Algol.

« Tuez-le, qu'on en finisse, dit encore le vieil homme. Et vous en profiterez pour abattre Mulder: je ne le tiendrai pas éternellement endormi et je ne veux aucun témoin de cette triste affaire.

- Aucun témoin.»

Ichabod aurait voulu hurler à Algol de se reprendre, mais il était devenu muet comme une carpe. Il allait mourir sans même avoir pu crier. Pour la seconde fois la panique lui montait à la tête, dans un tourbillon si violent qu'il commençait à le faire halluciner: Ichabod croyait voir un second Algol derrière le Grand Conseiller. _Hein?_ Il y regarda à deux fois. Non seulement l'illusion persista, mais en plus elle se mit à parler:

« Vous avez toujours été trop confiant, vieux démon.»

Le vieillard pivota brusquement sur lui-même pour dévisager l'homme qui se tenait près de lui, ce qui le fit pâlir. Le regard du premier Algol retrouva alors toute la vie qui avait pu le quitter et il baissa son arme. Ichabod l'observa, bouche bée, puis il examina l'autre homme. Identiques. Rigoureusement identiques. Même des jumeaux ne pouvaient pas l'être à ce point.

« Qu'est-ce que...»

Tiens, sa voix était revenue apparemment. Mais Mulder restait évanoui : le vieillard devait conserver un minimum de ressources. Le second Algol sourit:

« Croyez bien que je ne voulais pas en arriver là, Grand Conseiller.»

Son poing partit à une vitesse hallucinante et heurta avec force la mâchoire du vieux. Mais celui-ci n'eut qu'une infime grimace, encaissant avec une robustesse totalement incompatible avec son âge apparent.

« Les polymorphes, soupira-t-il. Je ne comprends pas cette manie que vous avez de vous entourer de ces dangers publics, très cher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les polymorphes? grinça le premier Algol en lançant son fusil au loin.

- Doucement Kafel, fit le second sans quitter le Grand Conseiller des yeux. Dégagez Ichabod et Mulder de là, je...»

Les crocs du lion manquèrent sa gorge d'extrême justesse. Il s'éloigna lestement à une distance raisonnable de son adversaire, griffes sorties. Le Grand Conseiller avait laissé une balafre sanglante sur sa poitrine et marchait de long en large, déjà entièrement métamorphosé en fauve. Ichabod n'avait rien vu, absolument rien vu. Aucune transition entre l'humain et l'animal. Le dénommé Kafel n'avait pas l'air moins surpris :

« Il se défend, le bougre...»

Sa décision fut vite prise: il ne pouvait pas laisser Algol seul face à ce monstre. Il se laissa tomber à quatre pattes et quitta l'apparence du Conseiller pour récupérer cette fourrure orange et noire qu'il affectionnait tant. De son côté (et malgré la tentation), Ichabod avait mieux à faire que de l'observer avec des yeux ronds: il venait de se rendre compte que Gunpowder l'entendait toujours, et qu'il réagissait à sa voix.

« Essaie de bouger, mon beau, je t'en prie essaie!»

Le cheval eut un hennissement à fendre l'âme tout en cherchant à mouvoir son énorme masse. Il ne prêtait plus aucune attention aux menaçants gros chats qui se tournaient autour non loin de lui: son cavalier voulait qu'il se lève, c'était tout ce que son cerveau fatigué enregistrait. Il avait déjà perdu tant de sang, et cette blessure qui lui brûlait la poitrine le faisait tant souffrir... Il parvint à ébranler son corps massif, mais pas suffisamment. Son flanc glissa sur la jambe prisonnière avec pour seul résultat de tordre un peu plus la cheville prise dans l'étrier et il entendit l'humain crier. Gunpowder souffla avec force pour dégager ses naseaux du sang qui s'y accumulait. Il n'arriverait pas à se relever, il le savait. Mais son cavalier le lui demanda avec tant de ferveur qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'essayer à nouveau.

* * *

« Arrête-toi, crétin de canasson! Arrête-toi!» 

A bout de souffle, Telck se faisait bringuebaler derrière Bloodshed depuis dix bonnes minutes, sa laisse toujours solidement attachée à la selle. Incapable de suivre l'étalon au galop, il trébuchait régulièrement et piquait du museau dans l'humus, avant de faire quelques douloureuses roulades et de recommencer maladroitement à courir. Il était tellement focalisé sur l'enchaînement de ses bonds qu'il ne pensait plus au terrible moment où il avait reconnu l'odeur du Grand Conseiller, ni à celui où il avait été contraint d'abandonner Crane entre ses griffes alors que le Maître lui avait ordonné de ramener l'inspecteur en vie. Un échec de plus qui risquait fort de lui coûter la vie.

« Mais arrête-toi donc!»

Il n'arrivait pas à se transformer tout en courant et ne parvenait pas à attraper la lanière de cuir entre ses crocs pour la déchirer. Il essaya bien de mordre le cheval aux mollets, sans récolter plus qu'une ruade et une accélération supplémentaire. Il commençait à avoir très peur de ne pas avoir la force de se relever après sa prochaine chute. L'étalon continuerait de le traîner à sa suite, jusqu'à ce que le chemin tourne. Alors Telck serait propulsé dans les arbres à l'extérieur du virage, sa longe se prendrait dans une fourche, le cheval continuerait à courir, et...

Bloodshed pila sèchement. Le changement de rythme brisa l'élan de Telck, qui fit un énième roulé-boulé avant d'enfin s'arrêter, pratiquement étranglé par sa laisse. Le polymorphe se redressa en titubant, moulu, sa fourrure pleine de terre et de feuilles.

« Ouhla... mais quel malade ce...

- Pauvre incapable, même arrêter un cheval tu ne sais pas le faire.»

Telck eut un mouvement de recul instinctif: il n'avait pas vu Mary, plantée bien au milieu du chemin, les bras croisés. Derrière elle attendait le Hessois, déjà hors de l'Arbre des Morts malgré le crépuscule qui s'attardait. C'était lui que Bloodshed observait avec circonspection, s'attardant sur la silhouette colossale de Daredevil. Telck déglutit et reprit forme humaine pour arracher nerveusement le collier qui entourait son cou:

« Ce n'est pas ma faute, je ne savais pas que Joseph allait m'attacher, je...

- N'essaie même pas de te justifier, le coupa Mary d'un air furieux. Crois-tu que je n'aie que cela à faire, de réparer tes bêtises!

- Mais comment pouvais-je deviner que le Grand Conseiller serait là et que j'aurais à m'interposer? s'exclama Telck en se levant. Je ne savais même pas qu'il voulait la peau de Crane!

- Tu ne sais rien, de toute manière, gronda Mary. Merikos est trop gentil de te garder...»

Elle s'avança vers l'étalon de Joseph et tendit sans crainte la main vers la bride pendante du cheval. Subjugué par la présence du superbe cheval fantôme, Bloodshed se laissa faire. Mary caressa son chanfrein et son cou d'un air pensif.

« Belle bête, murmura-t-elle. Je crois que je vais la garder pour moi, elle me sera plus utile qu'à notre ami Van Tassel.

- C'est juste pour le cheval que vous m'avez arrêté? railla Telck.

- Ne commets pas l'erreur de te moquer de moi, répliqua Mary avec un regard qui fit disparaître le rictus du polymorphe. Ton Maître est plus confiant que moi, il veut encore te confier une mission. Je te préviens, c'est ta dernière chance.»

Telck déglutit, mais il demanda tout de même:

« Quel genre de mission, exactement?»

Mary sourit et il sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque.

« Le genre mordant...»

* * *

Le combat ne se présentait pas aussi bien que Algol l'avait espéré. Même avec l'aide de Kafel, il ne parvenait pas à percer la garde du Grand Conseiller. Sans compter qu'il devait rester concentré en permanence pour ne pas laisser le vieux démon s'infiltrer dans son esprit ou celui de son allié, et que cela commençait à le fatiguer sérieusement. A ce rythme, leur ennemi les aurait à l'usure. Il échangea un regard avec Kafel, qui fit un pas en arrière pour lancer un profond rugissement. Le Grand Conseiller ricana dans ses babines: 

« Pensez-vous m'impressionner?»

La panthère noire s'abattit sur lui et le mordit violemment à l'échine. Le puma se laissa lui aussi tomber de l'arbre où il attendait et faillit réussir à lui ouvrir le flanc. Le lion eut un râle furieux et roula sur le dos pour se débarrasser de la panthère, qui sauta souplement à l'écart. La tête de tigre de Kafel arbora une expression étrange qui se rapprochait d'un sourire narquois:

« Tu as perdu l'habitude de compter sur tes alliés, vieux croûton?»

Linear lui jeta un regard outré, mais son ami l'ignora : il détestait et méprisait définitivement le Grand Conseiller depuis que celui-ci avait eu l'indécence de s'introduire dans ses pensées pour le manipuler. Qui plus est, il haïssait qu'on l'attaque sur son pouvoir de polymorphie, qu'il aurait bien échangé contre un autre.

Le gros lion observa les félins qui l'entouraient en grondant. Il se savait très fort, mais contre autant d'adversaires ses chances de victoires devenaient faibles. Et puis il y avait Algol, Algol dont il avait trahi la confiance et qui l'avait bien eu en détournant son attention avec le polymorphe. Il était dangereux au corps à corps, le Grand Conseiller le savait. Il fallait qu'il trouve une autre solution que l'affrontement direct.

« Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il calmement. Vous vous condamnez tous les quatre en m'attaquant de la sorte.

- Pas plus que nous ne l'étions déjà, cracha Proxima. Pour qui vous prenez-vous, pour décider de la vie ou de la mort des gens selon votre bon plaisir?»

Le nom Lydia s'échappa des lèvres d'Ichabod sans qu'elle l'entendît ; elle était trop enragée pour cela. Le Grand Conseiller lui répondit de son habituel air posé:

« J'ai commis une erreur avec votre frère, je m'apprêtais simplement à la rectifier.

- Rectifier? s'étrangla Proxima.

- Laisse, murmura Linear. Il essaie de te faire perdre ton sang froid.»

Le lion sourit de tous ses crocs au puma et Proxima sentit une bouffée de haine envahir ses entrailles. _Du calme, tu joues son jeu en t'énervant, reste calme..._ A cet instant, Linear fit demi-tour à la stupeur générale et bondit sur Ichabod, les oreilles rabattues sur le sommet du crâne et les griffes en avant.

« LINEAR!»

Ichabod cria et s'efforça à nouveau de dégager sa jambe, mais le puma était déjà sur lui. Il sentit les ongles acérés de la bête déchirer sa veste, essayer d'atteindre son ventre et sa gorge vulnérables... En une fraction de seconde, Proxima reprit son apparence humaine et fut à leur hauteur. Sa main se referma sur la peau du cou de son amie et elle l'arracha violemment à sa proie. Ses yeux d'un noir impénétrable brûlaient de rage.

« Reprends-toi Linear! aboya-t-elle sur un ton qui n'était pas le sien. Réveille-toi!»

Le puma tenta de se dégager. La jeune femme le plaqua au sol à mains nues, indifférente aux griffes des pattes arrière qui lui balafraient les cuisses. La couleur inconcevable de ses iris secoua profondément Ichabod, si profondément qu'il entendit soudain une voix ténue à l'intérieur même de sa tête:

_« Laisse-moi l'aider!»_

Ichabod eut un glapissement horrifié et se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles.

« _Non! Pas toi, pas maintenant! Va-t-en!_

_- Elle a besoin de nous deux!_

_- Je refuse! C'est mon corps, c'est moi qui décide!_

_- C'est _notre_ corps!_

_- Non, non et non! Va-t-en!_ Tout de suite!»

La voix s'évanouit aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue et Ichabod inspira une longue bouffée d'air. Avait-il crié à voix haute? _Oh, aucune importance, du temps que ce monstre est reparti._ Tremblant, il releva la tête et vit que les trois autres fauves se battaient à nouveau: le Grand Conseiller avait profité de l'attaque de Linear pour tenter de fuir. Alors que Proxima luttait toujours avec celle-ci, la lourde patte du lion s'abattit sur la nuque de Kafel qui s'effondra aussitôt, les pattes coupées.

Algol restait seul face à ce félin plus puissant que sa forme de lynx, mais pas plus expérimenté. Il utilisa son corps petit et rapide pour se glisser sous la barrière des crocs du Grand Conseiller et le mordre à la gorge, trouvant par miracle le cou à travers l'épaisse crinière. Le sang gicla sur son museau, lui coula dans les yeux… Le lion feula de souffrance et battit en retraite en titubant. Cette fois-ci, Mulder ouvrit les paupières d'un air hagard et Linear cessa instantanément de se débattre, sidérée de se retrouver nez à nez avec le visage crispé de son amie.

«Proxima, c'est moi... eh, c'est moi!»

Le noir s'estompa dans les yeux de la jeune femme, avant de disparaître totalement. Elle jeta un regard perdu autour d'elle. Vit son frère, revint à Linear qui achevait de retrouver son corps bipède. Puis ce filet de sang qu'Ichabod commençait à bien connaître dégoulina sur les lèvres de Proxima, qui tomba à quatre pattes dans les feuilles mortes. Elle ne s'évanouit pas, mais ce fut de justesse. _Oh, ma tête…_

Grondant et crachant, sa belle crinière maculée de sang, le Grand Conseiller darda un regard meurtrier vers ses proies à présent libérées. Il allait perdre, cela devenait irrémédiable. Alors que Kafel tentait de se relever, le lion décida de charger une dernière fois pour anéantir le responsable de cette débâcle: il poussa un effroyable rugissement et fondit sur Algol. Pris de vitesse, le lynx ne put s'écarter à temps et les pattes antérieures de son antagoniste le frappèrent de plein fouet, entaillèrent sa fourrure couleur sable. Il perdit l'équilibre sous le choc, erreur fatale dans un combat de fauves: les crocs du Grand Conseiller plongèrent vers les artères de son cou.

Trois coups de feu, trois détonations qui transpercèrent l'épais silence des bois du Ponant comme des lames aiguisées s'enfoncent dans un corps humain. Les balles traversèrent le lion de part en part et le Grand Conseiller s'écroula en travers du chemin en hurlant. Il voulut se relever, mais il ne parvint qu'à faire abondamment gicler le sang de ses blessures. Ses forces le trahirent et il s'abattit de tout son long, les yeux clos.

Lentement, les têtes se tournèrent vers Mulder. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait tiré, il venait juste de récupérer de son pistolet. Ce n'était pas non plus Ichabod, toujours coincé hors de portée de toute arme. Ni Linear, ni Proxima, ni Kafel n'avaient de fusil en main. Alors Mulder vit émerger des buissons une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien, un Smith&Wesson automatique encore fumant à la main. Et il fut tellement heureux de la voir qu'il ne se demanda même pas comment Scully pouvait se trouver là.


	28. L'orage

_Wala, certainement mon plus long chapitre jusqu'à présent. Je vous préviens tout de suite, je n'étais pas spécialement d'humeur joyeuse quand j'ai écris ça et ça se ressent... Julie, si tu m'en voulais pour le précédent, tu vas me haïr pour celui-là... Je m'excuse d'avance, je vais essayer de faire vite pour publier la suite. Comme d'habitude, merci à Tarahiriel et Amy d'être fidèles au poste._

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Chapitre 28:_

Encore une fois, Katrina se retrouvait seule à se ronger les sangs, et ni le décor familier de sa chambre ni ses romans ne lui étaient d'aucun secours. En fait, elle avait l'impression de ne plus savoir lire: les lettres et les mots se mélangeaient sous ses yeux, se nouant et s'étirant en d'horribles visions ensanglantées dont elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire. Des crocs, des coups de feu, des larmes, des cris... surtout des cris...

CRAAAC! La détonation la fit bondir, mais ce n'était que le tonnerre. Elle n'avait même pas vu que des éclairs zébraient le ciel. Elle soupira pour reprendre le contrôle de ses battements de cœur. _Maîtrise-toi un peu, on dirait une hystérique! _Elle baissa les yeux sur son livre et se rendit compte qu'elle le tenait à l'envers. Excédée, elle se leva et jeta l'ouvrage sur son bureau. De toute façon, elle se sentait incapable de rester assise plus longtemps.

Katrina sortit de sa chambre sans destination précise. Elle flâna un instant à l'étage, ouvrit les portes qui n'étaient pas verrouillées. Tout avait tellement changé, en une malheureuse année… Elle finit par entrer dans l'ancienne chambre de ses parents, à présent une remise pour les innombrables trophées de chasse que Joseph avait ramené de Floride. Katrina s'appuya contre le mur et promena un regard nostalgique dans cette pièce qu'elle connaissait si bien.

Elle avait vécu heureuse dans cette maison, même après la mort de sa mère. Bien entendu, cela avait été dur au début: Katrina avait décidé qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre et s'était désintéressée de tout. Elle ne sortait plus, ne riait plus, ne lisait même plus. Elle pouvait rester des heures effondrée dans un fauteuil, coupée du monde par ses pleurs silencieux.

C'était son père qui l'avait sortie de là. Baltus n'était pas extraordinairement intelligent, mais c'était un brave homme qui aimait sa fille autant sinon plus que sa femme. La perte de l'une aillant fait de l'autre sa seule raison de vivre, il avait refusé de voir Katrina s'enliser dans la mélancolie. Ses efforts pour la consoler avaient été éprouvants, mais payants: le naturel enjoué de la jeune fille avait fini par reparaître et elle avait accepté de tourner la page. Quelques mois plus tard, elle était même parvenue à se lier d'amitié avec la nouvelle épouse de son père.

Penser à cette femme arracha brusquement Katrina à sa rêverie: cette chambre n'avait pas seulement été celle de ses parents, elle avait également abrité le deuxième mariage de Baltus. La jeune femme quitta hâtivement la pièce. Depuis un an, sa belle-mère évoquait chez elle un savant et très désagréable mélange de peur et de haine. Jamais Katrina n'aurait cru possible un tel degré de machiavélisme. Car, non contente d'avoir odieusement trompé sa confiance, sa marâtre avait détruit tout ce qui avait le plus d'importance dans sa vie. Sa mère, puis son père... _même Ichabod elle a tenté de me l'enlever._

Retour à la case départ: Ichabod, toujours Ichabod. Katrina laissa ses pas la guider jusqu'au troisième étage, où elle poussa doucement le battant de son fiancé. Tout était impeccablement rangé, comme d'habitude. Sauf que le feu était mort dans la cheminée, Ichabod allait avoir froid cette nuit. Elle chercha machinalement le briquet et le petit bois du regard avant de se raviser: _je ne suis pas sa bonne, il n'avait qu'à faire attention lorsqu'il se préparait à partir._

Un éclair illumina un instant la pièce, dévoilant la présence sur le bureau d'Ichabod du livre de charmes et sortilèges. Il l'avait déposé bien en évidence, comme pour montrer qu'il avait volontairement délaissé ce cadeau qui lui était pourtant précieux. C'était puéril, mais cela fit tout de même un peu mal à Katrina. Elle battit en retraite en claquant sèchement la porte.

Son petit salon du rez-de-chaussée n'était éclairé que par la lueur orangée qui s'échappait de la cheminée. L'atmosphère du lieu en devenait douce et chaude, exactement ce dont Katrina avait besoin. Elle se laissa tomber sur la causeuse avec un soupir de soulagement et posa la tête sur l'accoudoir pour contempler la sarabande de feu qui dansait dans le foyer. Le grondement sourd du tonnerre commençait à se faire régulier et elle entendait le vent hululer dans la sous-pente. Pas encore de pluie. Un orage pour l'instant semblable à ceux qui annonçaient que le Cavalier Sans Tête s'était lancé à la poursuite de sa victime. Cependant, celui-ci venait du mauvais côté, à l'opposé de l'Arbre des Morts. C'était d'ailleurs la direction qu'avaient prise les chasseurs.

Katrina se tourna sur le dos, mal à l'aise. _J'aurais dû les accompagner. Je ne suis bonne à rien en restant ici._ Elle massa distraitement son bras gauche, celui qu'Ichabod avait mis à mal le matin même. C'était la première fois qu'il se montrait violent avec elle, volontairement qui plus est. Enfin, aussi volontairement qu'elle l'avait accusé d'avoir provoqué Joseph. _Il l'a cherché, mais… je n'aurais tout de même pas dû lui dire ces horreurs... _

« Mademoiselle Van Tassel?»

Katrina se redressa vivement, sur la défensive. Puis elle reconnut celui qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte et un sourire éclaira son visage:

« Oh, c'est vous. Comment vous sentez-vous, général?

- Plutôt bien, merci, dit Taylor en bâillant. Quelle heure est-il?»

Katrina jeta un coup d'œil à la vieille horloge tandis qu'un roulement de tonnerre faisait légèrement vibrer les vitres.

« Il est sept heures et quart.

- Du soir!»

La jeune femme approuva, tout en se levant pour allumer les deux chandeliers aux flammes de l'âtre.

« C'est ma faute, expliqua-t-elle au général un peu perdu. J'avais laissé traîner un de mes remèdes sur la table sans signaler que c'était plus qu'une tisane.

- Ah, c'est donc cela! s'exclama Taylor, ébahi comme si Katrina venait de lui expliquer que la Terre était ronde. Alors la chasse est partie sans moi, je présume?

- Oui. Monsieur Marshall s'en excuse, d'ailleurs. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose?

- Hum, je ne suis pas contre l'un de vos excellents cognac.»

La jeune femme lui sourit et Taylor s'écarta avec un galant signe de tête pour la laisser sortir. Katrina se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée en quête des domestiques, curieusement silencieux. _Je peux bien faire ça pour lui, il tenait tellement à les accompagner à cette... _Un violent craquement se fit entendre et elle sursauta. Encore un éclair, mais bien plus proche cette fois-ci. Trop proche.

Un courant d'air froid vint glisser autour de Katrina qui se frotta nerveusement les bras. Elle n'eut qu'à tourner à l'angle du couloir pour repérer la source de cette brise glaciale: quelqu'un avait oublié de refermer la porte de derrière. Le battant oscillait doucement dans le vent, sans que ses gonds bien huilés ne produisissent le moindre son. Katrina s'approcha pour le refermer et distingua deux chevaux attachés près du perron. A la vue de l'un d'eux, immense et noir comme l'Enfer, elle sentit le sang se retirer de son visage. _Non..._

Le ronflement d'un formidable coup de tonnerre fit trembler jusqu'au plancher et secoua le lustre du salon dans un cliquetis affolé. Il ne fut pourtant pas assez fort pour couvrir le hurlement qui s'éleva soudain dans le manoir Van Tassel, un cri de terreur pure qui transperça Katrina de part en part. C'était la voix du général Taylor.

* * *

Indifférente aux sporadiques flashs de lumière qui trahissaient la présence d'éclairs dans les nuages, Scully s'était laissée aller contre Mulder. Elle savourait le contact de ces grands bras un peu maladroits qu'elle commençait à désespérer de retrouver. Fox resserra sa prise autour d'elle et glissa une main dans sa nuque pour lui relever la tête. Scully sentit une agréable chaleur se répandre en elle à la vue de ce sourire en coin si familier. 

« Toujours aussi ponctuelle, dit-il avec douceur. Comment es-tu arrivée ici?

- De la même manière que toi.»

Elle désigna du regard le groupe de la Confrérie. Algol s'attardait auprès du corps léonin du Grand Conseiller afin de s'assurer qu'il était bien mort, tandis que les trois autres s'activaient autour de Gunpowder et Ichabod.

« Je serais bien intervenue plus tôt, s'excusa-t-elle, mais Algol préférait que je reste cachée. Et puis, il maîtrisait plutôt bien la situation. »

Elle marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

« Jusqu'à ce qu'il manque de se faire tuer, bien sûr. »

Mulder hocha la tête et demanda prudemment :

« Alors ils t'ont expliqué que… que George Washington est mort l'année dernière ? »

Scully dut retenir un éclat de rire :

« Oui, même s'ils ne l'ont pas tout à fait présenté de cette manière. Au fait, j'adore tes vêtements. »

Fox fit un pas en arrière pour poser une main soucieuse sur le front de sa coéquipière :

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de la fièvre, pourtant…

- Arrête de jouer, Mulder…

- Nous nous retrouvons en l'an de grâce 1800 à cause d'une bande d'individus qui peuvent se transformer en gros chats pour sauver un inspecteur paranoïaque dont tu as lu le rapport deux cents ans après sa rédaction et tu ne te mets pas à hurler à la folie collective en braquant tout le monde, alors forcément je m'inquiète. Ah je sais, tu n'es pas Scully, tu es un autre de ces polymorphes ! »

Il évita la gifle de justesse et s'autorisa un sourire goguenard :

« Si, finalement tu es bien ma Scully.

- Mulder, s'il te plaît, soupira-t-elle d'un air fatigué. Ca fait des jours que je te coure après à travers toute la vallée et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est… »

Les doigts de Fox l'interrompirent en se posant sur sa bouche. Dana affronta un instant ses étincelants yeux pers, puis elle renonça à lutter : de toute manière, c'était toujours lui qui gagnait à ce petit jeu-là. La main de Mulder quitta ses lèvres pour lui caresser la joue. Elle se garda bien de le repousser.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir tant inquiétée, dit-il avec tendresse, mais tout s'est passé tellement vite que je n'ai même pas pu te prévenir que je m'absentais.

- C'est vrai que ton petit mot était un peu léger… »

Mulder fronça les sourcils :

« Quel petit mot ?

- Eh bien, celui-ci que tu as laissé dans ma chambre. »

Devant l'air surpris de Fox, elle sortit de sa poche un papier soigneusement plié et le lui tendit. Mulder l'examina attentivement.

**_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne suis pas parti très loin. Seulement, je ne peux pas revenir tout de suite. Continue l'enquête de ton côté et fait très attention à toi. Méfie-toi de Peter Van Tassel. Et pas de crise de somnambulisme en mon absence, hein ?_**

« Je n'ai jamais écrit ça, Scully.

- C'est pourtant ton écriture.

- Mais ça n'empêche pas que je n'ai jamais écrit ça. »

Alors que Scully lui renvoyait son regard interloqué, il vit Algol se diriger vers ses compagnons. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas encore réussi à délivrer Ichabod.

« Ecoute, fit Mulder en rendant le papier à sa partenaire, on en discutera plus tard, je crois qu'ils ont besoin d'aide.

- D'accord, acquiesça Dana. Qui est-ce?

- Qui?

- L'homme en noir coincé sous le cheval.

- Oh, lui… C'est l'inspecteur Crane. Algol t'a prévenue, j'espère? »

Scully hocha la tête.

« Parfait, sourit Mulder. Tu vas voir, je suis sûr que vous allez très bien vous entendre. Tu n'as qu'à lui parler découpage de cadavres puants pour qu'il t'adore.»

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil satisfait avant de tourner les talons pour s'approcher à son tour du petit groupe. Scully leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, mi-amusée, mi-excédée. _Aucun doute, c'est bien Mulder: ce type est impossible... _Mais il lui avait manqué. Beaucoup manqué.

Le sourire amusé de Mulder disparut lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de Algol. Trop heureux de l'arrivée impromptue de Scully, il ne pensait pratiquement plus à ce qui l'obsédait pourtant depuis des jours, à savoir les réponses que le Conseiller pourrait lui apporter à propos de Samantha.

« Hum, Algol?»

Occupé à examiner Gunpowder, l'interpellé secoua doucement la tête sans même se tourner vers Fox:

« Pas maintenant, agent Mulder. Nous parlerons de votre sœur quand nous serons seuls.

- Mais...

- Ce que j'ai à vous dire ne doit normalement pas être su, répliqua Algol. Certaines personnes sont en danger si elles savent la vérité, il me semble que vous en avez fait l'amère expérience; si vous assumez ce risque pour vous-même, évitez d'y mêler les autres.»

Mulder jeta un coup d'œil à Scully qui approchait, puis il approuva d'un lent signe de tête. Il avait fait une erreur avec son père, il était hors de question qu'il la reproduisît. Il remarqua le regard intrigué que Ichabod avait pour Dana et il commençait à faire les présentations lorsqu'un vibrant appel fit se redresser toutes les têtes:

« Inspecteur! Ho hé, inspecteur!»

Masbath arrivait au triple galop, suivi à une allure plus modérée par Marshall qui menait Cannelle à la bride. Alors qu'il était encore à une vingtaine de mètres de l'attroupement, le garçon sauta à bas de sa monture et se précipita vers Ichabod.

« Excusez-moi inspecteur, je suis désolé, tellement désolé!

- Ce n'est ri...»

Masbath lui coupa la parole en se jetant à son cou. Le choc se répercuta dans sa jambe prisonnière et il grimaça, sans pour autant avoir le courage de repousser le garçon qui s'efforçait en vain de contenir ses larmes. Ichabod resta un instant indécis, puis il sourit et lui retourna son étreinte. Marshall le regarda faire d'un air amusé avant de mettre pied à terre et de se rendre auprès de Joseph, qui gisait toujours sur le bord du chemin dans l'indifférence générale.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer... dit patiemment Ichabod au jeune Masbath.

- J'ai cru que vous étiez mort, sanglota le garçon. Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu vous laisser. Je... je ne voulais pas, vous savez… »

Ichabod le fit reculer de manière à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est bon Masbath, lui assura-t-il, je ne t'en veux pas.

- Mais vous... Joseph aurait pu vous tuer! Et vous êtes griffé de partout!

- Ce ne sont que des égratignures, protesta l'inspecteur tandis que Linear se détournait avec gêne.

- J'aurais pu vous aider, vous défendre, si je n'avais pas...

- David! l'interrompit Ichabod. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé, d'accord?»

Masbath hésita: il avait encore à l'esprit ce cauchemar tout récent dans lequel on lui demandait de choisir entre son père et Ichabod, et il avait l'angoissante impression qu'il devrait bientôt prendre une décision de cet ordre. _Mon Dieu, s'il s'était fait tuer parce que j'ai obéi à cette voix... _

« Je vais bien, insista l'inspecteur de son ton le plus convaincant. Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher.»

L'adolescent hocha enfin la tête, puis il eut un reniflement humide et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main: il se devait de retrouver un peu du stoïcisme qu'il s'imposait en tant qu'adulte responsable... Il vit alors que Mulder lui souriait:

« Et vous monsieur, êtes-vous blessé? s'enquit-il.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.»

Masbath eut envie d'examiner les inconnus qui l'entouraient, en particulier celle en qui il devinait Lydia. Cependant, sachant qu'il est impoli de dévisager quelqu'un, il préféra revenir à Ichabod. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte que Gunpowder respirait encore.

« Il est vivant !

- Plus pour longtemps, dit doucement Linear en continuant à caresser le cou de l'animal. Il est à bout de forces.

- Raison de plus pour tout de suite tirer l'inspecteur de là, répliqua Kafel. Nous n'arriverons plus à rien lorsque ce cheval ne sera qu'un poids mort.»

Si Linear fut heurtée par le constat brutal de son ami, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle continua à flatter Gunpowder, qui la remercia d'un hennissement à peine audible. Le tonnerre se fit entendre au loin. Ichabod avala sa salive d'un air inquiet:

« Mais comment voulez-vous le soulever? Nous n'avons aucun treuil à notre disposition, et...

- Il va falloir pousser à la force des bras, dit simplement Algol. Mulder, placez-vous ici. Kafel, faites le tour avec moi. Il me faut également quelqu'un pour aider l'inspecteur à se dégager.»

De moins en moins rassuré, le cavalier malchanceux quémanda du regard un peu de soutien de la part de Proxima. Sans résultat : silencieuse depuis que son nez s'était arrêté de saigner, la jeune femme préféra se détourner. Ichabod eut l'impression qu'elle était mal à l'aise à son égard, et il devina que c'était parce qu'elle avait brutalisé son amie pour le sauver, lui. _Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, n'est-ce pas? _Non, non. Sans doute pas.

* * *

Katrina longeait silencieusement les murs de la maison de son enfance. Hors de question de céder à la panique: si elle se mettait à courir en hurlant, c'était la mort assurée. _Le Cavalier doit être là pour Taylor, sinon il m'aurait déjà attaquée. A moins qu'il ne nous veuille tous les deux... _Elle attrapa au passage le crucifix accroché au mur du hall. Il fallait qu'elle se barricade quelque part, au minimum au deuxième étage, loin des fenêtres. Mais pour atteindre la cuisine et les escaliers, il lui fallait passer devant le petit salon... 

« Ayez un peu de... de dignité! fit la voix à la fois forte et tremblante de Taylor. B... Battez-vous!»

Katrina déglutit avec peine et ralentit. Elle arrivait à la porte qui laissait s'échapper la respiration rauque du général... et le tintement métallique des éperons du Hessois. Où était le cavalier de l'autre cheval? _Il me cherche peut-être... j'espère qu'il n'est pas dans les étages... _Katrina souffla longuement pour calmer les pulsations affolés de son cœur: elle devait passer, il fallait qu'elle passât. Aucune autre solution n'était envisageable. Elle ne pouvait plus rien pour Taylor. Elle bloqua sa respiration, prit son élan et fonça droit devant elle.

* * *

« Allez-y progressivement... 

- Aaah! Pas si fort!

- C'est bon, pas de panique.

- Encore un peu à gauche, Kafel. En douceur.

- Aïeuh!

- Attention... voilà, maintenant!»

Proxima et Masbath tirèrent brusquement Ichabod en arrière et le pied du jeune homme s'arracha enfin à l'étrier qui le retenait. Même si l'extraction le brûla à travers le cuir de sa botte, il s'efforça de ne pas crier trop fort. Tandis qu'il s'écartait prestement et que sa sœur s'éloignait à nouveau de lui, Kafel, Algol et Mulder relâchèrent le pauvre Gunpowder qui retomba sur le flanc. Aider les humains en se redressant de quelques centimètres lui avait coûté le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, mais il s'était senti perdu quoiqu'il arrivât désormais, alors autant faire en sorte que son cavalier se libérât. Linear n'avait pas lâché sa grosse tête et continuait ses caresses.

« Il n'avait rien demandé, dit-elle avec tristesse. Ce n'est pas juste.

- Dis-toi qu'il a sauvé l'humain qu'il portait, tenta Kafel. Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise manière de mourir, pour un cheval.

- Comme s'il y en avait une bonne...»

Enfin libre, Ichabod massa sa jambe endolorie pour y rétablir la circulation. Scully observa d'un oeil critique le tissu imbibé d'hémoglobine de son pantalon, mais vu la manière dont l'inspecteur bougeait, il ne devait souffrir que de lésions sans importance. _Il a eu de la chance._

Ichabod parut penser la même chose et son regard alla se poser sur Gunpowder. Ce fut avec une certaine surprise qu'il sentit une boule de tristesse se loger dans sa gorge. Lui qui voyait pourtant tous les jours des hommes morts ou mutilés à vie... Ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire un drame, après tout ce n'était qu'un simple cheval. _Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui devrais être en train d'agoniser à la place de ce «simple cheval»..._ Il laissa passer deux ou trois secondes, puis il replia sous lui son membre meurtri pour se glisser aux côtés de Linear. Il lui demanda d'un air un peu embarrassé:

« Comment est-ce que je pourrais...?»

Sans mot dire, elle lui prit la main droite et la posa sur les naseaux poisseux de sang de Gunpowder. Celui-ci parvint à sentir l'odeur de son dernier cavalier et il trouva assez de forces pour nicher son mufle autrefois soyeux dans la paume constellée de cicatrices. L'estomac d'Ichabod se contracta: il avait l'impression que le cheval lui disait que ce n'était pas grave, qu'après tout il était vieux et que cela devait bien arriver tôt ou tard... L'inspecteur se secoua et préféra s'écarter après une caresse tremblante, mais sincère. _Merci... merci beaucoup..._

« Vous devriez achever cette brave bête, dit alors Marshall. Je pense que vous lui rendriez service.»

Bien loin d'aider à la besogne, il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de quitter le tas de feuilles mortes où il trônait. Linear lui répondit d'un regard assassin et il n'insista pas. La jeune femme se détourna de lui pour dire à Ichabod qui essuyait ses doigts rougis:

« Je m'excuse de vous avoir agressé, tout à l'heure.

- Hein? Oh... Il n'y a pas de quoi.

- Je suis vraiment désolée.»

Il lui sourit avec maladresse et se releva précautionneusement. Masbath fit un geste pour l'aider, mais Ichabod l'arrêta. L'engourdissement qui tiraillait sa jambe commençait déjà à s'estomper. Seule sa cheville restait sensible: il allait devoir faire attention et ne pas courir dans les prochains jours.

Alors qu'un éclair moins lointain illuminait le ciel, les pattes de Gunpowder se replièrent légèrement. Le cheval frémit de tout son être et un ultime hennissement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge. Puis ses yeux se voilèrent, sa tête retomba et sa volumineuse poitrine cessa de se soulever. Ichabod baissa les yeux. Linear continua à caresser l'épaisse crinière en pleurant.

* * *

Katrina avait le temps de courir jusqu'à l'escalier et de le gravir quatre à quatre, elle aurait pu s'échapper. Elle aurait pu. Si elle n'avait pas eu le malheur de regarder dans la pièce au passage. L'image qui se grava sur sa rétine la pétrifia en plein élan, immobilisant presque jusqu'à son cœur. Taylor était encore en vie, acculé contre le mur, son visage joufflu inondé de sueur. Il avait saisi le tisonnier de la cheminée, bravoure dérisoire face au Cavalier. Ce ne fut néanmoins pas cela qui immobilisa Katrina, pas plus que la haute stature du Hessois. Il était horrifiant, mais d'une certaine manière elle s'y était préparée. Non, ce qui la terrorisa à ce point, ce fut la femme qui se tenait près du Cavalier Sans Tête, une femme aux yeux brillants d'intelligence et de cruauté. Ceux de l'entité brumeuse que Katrina avait déjà refoulé sans savoir que... que... 

Ses doigts laissèrent tomber le crucifix et le bruit attira l'attention de Mary. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Tiens, tiens, regardez qui voilà...»

* * *

Ils se préparaient à rentrer au manoir et ils venaient de charger un Joseph inerte sur le cheval de Marshall lorsque Kafel hurla comme si on l'avait poignardé. Il tomba à quatre pattes, les paupières serrées et une main crispée sur sa poitrine. 

« Que se passe-t-il! cria Proxima en se précipitant vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

- Mon dépositaire... bégaya Kafel. Il... s'est fait tuer...

- Encore un? s'alarma Algol.

- Qui était-ce?»

Le grondement du tonnerre de plus en plus proche parut accentuer la question de Linear. Kafel s'assit et Proxima l'enlaça pour lui procurer un appui. Ichabod en ressentit une pointe de jalousie: lui, elle avait préféré continuer à l'ignorer, elle ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole. Kafel inspira profondément et eut un sourire pour rassurer sa compagne. Il parla lentement, d'une voix stable:

« Je vous ai dit que j'ai dû changer de créneau temporel pour trouver ce dépositaire en urgence. Il est ici, maintenant. C'est... _c'était_ un militaire, un certain Taylor.»

D'un seul coup, Ichabod oublia complètement qu'il lui fallait garder un silence vexé.

« Quoi! s'étrangla-t-il. Le général? Mais il est au manoir avec Katrina!

- Je crois que votre fiancée n'a rien à craindre, dit Algol d'un ton apaisant. Les dépositaires de Kafel et Proxima sont tués par le Cavalier Sans Tête, et vous savez comme moi qu'il n'attaque pas les personnes qu'on ne lui désigne pas.»

Ichabod approuva, sans parvenir à se défaire de cette soudaine appréhension qui s'était emparée de lui.

« J'aimerais quand même que nous rentrions vite, dit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Algol. Ca ira, Kafel?»

En guise de réponse, celui-ci se hissa sur ses jambes. Proxima dut néanmoins le soutenir jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retrouvé son équilibre.

« Ces assassinats commencent à être rageants, gronda Linear. Comment donc ce Hessois de malheur fait-il pour reconnaître les dépositaires?

- C'est peut-être Mary Preston qui le peut.»

A la surprise générale, cette suggestion venait de Scully. Celle-ci essaya de développer son idée, mais Ichabod ne lui en laissa pas le temps:

« Quel nom avez-vous dit?

- Mary Preston, pourquoi?»

Ichabod donna l'impression de quelqu'un qui vient de se prendre un monumental coup de poing. Et sonné il l'était bel et bien, assommé par la violence avec laquelle s'étaient mises en place les pièces du puzzle éparpillé dans sa tête et par la monstruosité de la scène qu'elles représentaient. Des détails qu'il avait jugé insignifiants lui sautèrent au visage et il s'en voulut instantanément de ne pas avoir plus tôt pris en compte ce que son instinct lui soufflait. Il baissa les yeux vers Masbath et devina à l'expression horrifiée du garçon qu'il avait compris, lui aussi.

« Inspecteur? demanda Mulder avec inquiétude. Inspecteur Crane? »

Il n'avait même pas refermé la bouche que Ichabod se précipitait vers les chevaux :

« Il faut tout de suite retourner là-bas ! s'écria-t-il.

- Une minute ! l'interpella Kafel. Vous connaissez vraiment cette Mary Preston, alors?

- Oui.»

La réponse était tremblante, teintée d'un désespoir palpable. _Tu vas comprendre pourquoi il me craint à ce point. _Qui qu'elle fût, Mary avait raison: Ichabod la connaissait, et elle le terrifiait profondément. L'inspecteur enfourcha Cannelle, et avant que quelqu'un ait pu dire quoi que ce fût, il la talonna furieusement et partit au grand galop en direction du village.

« Eh, Crane! appela Marshall. Attendez!»

Masbath fut le premier à remonter sur son cheval. Puis une meute de félins prit forme sur le chemin pour s'élancer à la suite d'Ichabod, s'éloignant au plus vite des chevaux pour ne pas les faire paniquer. Mulder se mit à courir tout en criant à Scully:

« Monte derrière le petit!

- Tu n'arriveras pas à nous suivre! s'exclama-t-elle en retour.

- Je me débrouille. Dépêche-toi!»

Dana ne resta pas longtemps indécise: elle saisit la main que Masbath lui tendait et utilisa ses maigres connaissances d'équitation pour loger son pied dans l'étrier et se hisser sur la croupe du cheval. A peine s'était-elle cramponnée à l'arrière de la selle et au garçon devant elle que celui-ci lançait sa monture au galop. Scully vacilla, mais elle tint bon, et ils ne tardèrent pas à dépasser Mulder. _Eh ben, quand je pense que mon père m'avait interdit les poneys du manège sous prétexte que c'était dangereux... _Elle tourna la tête et vit disparaître au détour du chemin les corps du Grand Conseiller et de Gunpowder, tous deux abandonnés à la forêt. Un même destin pour le coupable indirect et la victime indirecte. Plutôt ironique.

Evidemment, Fox resta en arrière. Il avait déjà perdu Ichabod de vue et ce serait bientôt le cas pour les autres. Il n'avait pourtant pas le choix: tous les chevaux restants portaient déjà deux cavaliers, et il était bon coureur malgré ses deux pauvres pattes. De plus, il venait de s'apercevoir que le lynx se laissait distancer pour l'attendre. Il s'apprêtait à lui crier un remerciement lorsque Algol rugit:

« A TERRE!»

Mulder plongea sans réfléchir, poussé par son long conditionnement presque militaire. Cela lui sauva la vie: le loup qui l'attaquait par derrière bondit au dessus de lui sans parvenir à le toucher. Il retomba presque directement sur Algol, qui lui trancha la jugulaire d'un coup de crocs. L'animal s'abattit dans une gerbe de sang sous le regard stupéfait de Mulder.

« D'où sort-il?»

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'une demi-douzaine des congénères de son agresseur jaillissaient hors des buissons pour se jeter sur la petite troupe. Puis encore d'autres, et encore d'autres. Un loup écumant de bave se précipita vers Mulder. L'agent dégaina vivement et l'abattit d'une balle entre les deux yeux, avant de bondir sur ses pieds et de pivoter pour tirer sur une autre bête qui l'attaquait à revers. _Ils sont trop nombreux! Comment les esclaves de Joseph ont-ils pu en rabattre autant!_

Impossible de dénombrer les silhouettes noires et grises qui visaient aussi bien les fauves que les chevaux et les humains, cherchant les points vulnérables qui leur permettraient de tuer aussi vite que possible. La monture de Masbath et Scully s'effondra sous la charge simultanée de trois loups. Celle de Marshall se débarrassa de ses cavaliers d'une ruade et détala à toute vitesse, ses hennissements hystériques entrecoupés par le bruit du tonnerre.

Masbath se releva d'un pas titubant tandis que Scully vidait son chargeur sur leurs assaillants. Proxima vint leur prêter main forte tandis que Kafel et Linear protégeaient tant bien que mal Marshall et Joseph. Bien que toujours séparés du reste du groupe, Mulder et Algol restaient ensemble. Masbath parvint à récupérer son fusil et à tirer, en dépit de la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux. Malgré les nombreux cadavres qui jonchaient le sol, leurs adversaires attaquaient encore et toujours, comme possédés. _Ce n'est pas un comportement de loup, ça!_

Entre deux recharges, Masbath vit un animal plus grand que les autres se dresser non loin de là, dans la direction de Sleepy Hollow. Il semblait monter la garde. Le garçon réalisa alors quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang:

« L'inspecteur n'a pas été attaqué…

- Quoi? cria Scully entre deux coups de feu.

- Ils ont laissé passer l'inspecteur Crane! répondit Masbath sur le même ton. Ils ont voulu le séparer de nous, c'est un piège!»

_Un piège de cette femme, ou quoi qu'elle soit à présent... _Proxima feula avec fureur et s'élança dans les traces de son frère, mais le loup isolé se jeta violemment sur elle pour l'empêcher de s'extraire de l'embuscade. La panthère réitéra son assaut, sans récolter plus qu'une morsure meurtrière au flanc. Les crocs découverts, la bête lui bloquait le passage avec détermination. Algol aurait certainement reconnu le triomphe dans les yeux de son ancien disciple. Proxima fit une nouvelle tentative. Telck la repoussa, tout en envoyant des messages stimulants à ses frères de l'ombre qui continuaient à lacérer leurs opposants.

* * *

Ichabod ne se demanda pas où étaient passés ses alliés. Il n'en avait pas le temps. Il talonna encore Cannelle, qui fonçait déjà à toute vitesse. _Quel imbécile! Est-ce que ça t'arrivera un jour de tirer des enseignements de tes erreurs! _D'abord son manque de discrétion qui avait rendu Joseph fou de jalousie, et maintenant Mary Preston qu'il avait eu la naïveté de croire définitivement sortie de sa vie… _Mais pourquoi toutes mes bourdes mettent-elles Katrina en danger!_

Cannelle déboula hors des bois à une telle allure qu'elle failli chuter lorsqu'une rafale de vent la prit par le travers. La tempête faisait rage ici, et ce sans que la moindre goutte de pluie ne s'abattît sur les arbres desséchés. Ichabod raccourcit les rênes de la jument et la relança de plus belle. Ils franchirent le pont couvert en une fraction de seconde pour s'engager dans la grand rue de Sleepy Hollow.

« Plus vite, je t'en prie, plus vite!»

La colère et la honte qui s'étaient emparées de lui après sa dispute avec Katrina lui paraissaient soudain bien insignifiantes en comparaison de l'inquiétude qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Qu'importait la rancœur alors qu'il risquait de la retrouver blessée, ou pire encore... _Non, elle va bien, elle ne peut pas mourir. Elle ne peut pas._

Il arriva enfin en vue du manoir Van Tassel. Lorsqu'un éclair parcourait les nuages, les innombrables cheminées qui crevaient le toit se découpaient en clair obscur sur le ciel tourmenté, ongles acérés qui griffaient l'air nocturne. Les fenêtres orangées de la bâtisse semblaient des yeux malsains dans un crâne difforme, dont la bouche béante du porche principal ne demandait qu'à engloutir l'imprudent qui s'y aventurerait. Mais dans cette façade de manoir hanté, Ichabod ne vit que le détail à la fois le plus pragmatique et le plus lugubre: la porte des quartiers des domestiques battait, laissée grande ouverte par les serviteurs dans leur fuite.

L'inspecteur dirigea Cannelle vers l'avant de la grande maison, ce qui lui masqua la présence de Daredevil et Bloodshed près du perron de derrière. Par contre, la jument les sentit et elle renâcla instinctivement lorsque l'odeur pourrie du cheval fantôme lui prit les naseaux. Attribuant le trouble de sa monture à la tempête, Ichabod insista pour qu'elle le menât jusqu'à l'entrée principale. Malgré la douleur qui mordit sa cheville droite lorsqu'il dégringola de sa selle, il s'élança vers le manoir : _pas le temps pour les jérémiades._

« Katrina! appela-t-il en passant le seuil. Katrina, où es-tu!»

Seul le tonnerre lui répondit. La maison aurait pu paraître déserte depuis des jours s'il n'y avait pas eu de feux bien approvisionnés dans tous les foyers. Seuls bruits avec ceux de l'orage, leurs crépitements paresseux en devenaient des ricanements sinistres. Ichabod s'efforça de chasser cette comparaison de son esprit, mais plus il les combattait, plus les sarcasmes que murmuraient les flammes envahissaient ses oreilles: _trop tard, il est trop tard…_

« Katrina!»

Ichabod s'avança dans le hall, le sang pulsant contre ses tempes. Sa main se porta instinctivement à son arme et son cœur faillit lâcher quand il sentit son holster vide. _Oh mon Dieu, j'ai oublié de récupérer mon pistolet dans la forêt... _La grosse voix du tonnerre gronda à cet instant au-dessus de la maison, terriblement proche et menaçante. Ichabod gémit et fit un pas en arrière : cet endroit lui faisait tellement peur que cela en devenait insupportable, et il fut à deux doigts de s'enfuir en courant. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit.

« K… Katrina?»

Cette fois, il entendit nettement un murmure lui répondre. Tremblant de tous ses membres, Ichabod parvint à se remettre à marcher et à s'aventurer plus en avant. Il appela encore une fois sa fiancée, et il entendit en retour un gémissement qui ressemblait fortement à son nom. _Par-là! _Ses jambes se mirent à courir d'elles-mêmes et il traversa le hall pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir qui menait à la cuisine, jetant un coup d'œil fébrile dans toutes les pièces devant lesquelles il passait. Jusqu'au petit salon.

Les chandelles avaient fondu et toute la lumière provenait de l'âtre, dans lequel flamboyait un brasier si ardent qu'il paraissait près de déborder de la cheminée. La lueur dorée qui en émanait faisait ressortir avec une netteté terrible le cadavre décapité qui gisait contre le mur de gauche. Lorsqu'il reconnu le ventre rebondi du général Taylor, Ichabod dut s'appuyer sur le chambranle pour ne pas s'écrouler. Ce qu'avait dit Kafel était vrai, alors… _Ne t'évanouis pas, abrutit! _Il se força à quitter le cadavre des yeux. Ce fut là qu'il la vit, de l'autre côté de la pièce, allongée contre le mur. Elle avait les yeux clos et sa peau était pâle, si pâle…

« Katrina!»

Ichabod franchit le seuil d'un bond et se jeta à genoux près de la jeune femme pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle était glacée, mais elle frémit lorsqu'il la serra contre lui et il vit ses paupières s'entrouvrir. _Dieu merci, elle est vivante! Que lui est-il arrivé? Oh, peu importe. _Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Katrina et resserra son étreinte.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, murmura-t-il avec ferveur, tout va bien maintenant. Je vais te sortir d'ici.»

Il sentit le souffle de sa fiancée dans son cou et un vague chuchotement tomba au creux de son oreille, des mots qu'il ne comprit pas.

« Excuse-moi?

- … eu... auv... oi...

- Ce n'est pas grave chérie, évite de parler, nous allons...»

La main gauche de la jeune femme se crispa violemment sur son bras et il sursauta. Katrina serra les mâchoires et se força à parler plus fort:

« C'est toi... qu'elle... veut...

- Quoi?

- Sauve-toi, Ichabod... sauve...»

Sa respiration devint un sifflement asthmatique et elle retomba en arrière, rendue à moitié inconsciente par l'effort. Un rire douceâtre monta alors dans le dos d'Ichabod, un son atroce qui déchira ses entrailles plus sûrement qu'un coup de couteau. C'était le rire de la petite fille qui l'avait attiré dans la forêt, le rire de celle qui s'était faite passer pour Katrina dans ses cauchemars.

« Vous devriez réagir plus rapidement aux conseils de votre promise, inspecteur Crane.»

Sans trop savoir comment, Ichabod réussi à se retourner. Il n'avait pas vu le Cavalier, qui se tenait dans l'angle mort de la pièce. La tête aux yeux révulsés de Taylor pendait au bout de son bras. Mais le regard de l'inspecteur ne s'y attarda pas, irrésistiblement attiré par la femme qui accompagnait le Hessois. Ichabod connaissait ces traits fermes et ces flamboyants yeux de démon aussi bien qu'il connaissait le nom de Mary Preston. Un faux patronyme qu'il avait lu lui-même sur l'arbre généalogique des Van Tassel, un an auparavant, et qu'il n'aurait dû retrouver que sur une pierre tombale.

« Non… gémit-il. Vous êtes morte, je… je vous ai vu mourir…»

Cette supplication contre l'évidence provoqua l'hilarité de Lady Van Tassel:

« Pertinent, inspecteur, puisqu'on peut dire que c'est vous qui m'avez tuée. Mais comme vous pouvez le constater, ce n'était pas tout à fait suffisant pour vous débarrasser de moi.»


	29. Glace

_Oh, quelle surprise, une revenante..._

_Je sais, j'ai été longue, vraiment trop longue en fait. Comme d'habitude, je pourrais vous sortir tout un tas d'excuses foireuses, mais une fois n'est pas coutume, j'en ai deux valables. La première, c'est que j'ai eu d'importants problèmes personnels ces derniers mois, le genre de difficultés qui gâchent consciencieusement votre vie quotidienne comme votre capacité à écrire de manière évoluée. La deuxième, c'est que j'avais cette étape de l'histoire en tête depuis très longtemps, et que je n'arrivais absolument pas à la mettre sur papier. Vous avez sous les yeux la cinquième version du chapitre 29, et croyez-moi c'est la seule qui tienne la route. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à revenir après tout ce temps pour vous proposer un brouillon. ;-)_

_Ce qui m'amène à la partie la plus démago de cette petite introduction: les remerciements. Pour avoir lu et apprécié mes écrits, bien entendu, mais surtout pour m'avoir donner l'envie de me secouer et de m'y remettre. Chaque review que j'ai trouvée dans ma boîte mail m'a fait bien incroyable, et rien que pour ça j'espère bien pouvoir finir cette histoire sans accrocher à nouveau de manière aussi dramatique. Je remercie donc du fond du coeur Tarahiriel et Amy d'avoir insisté pour faire rentrer dans ma pauvre caboche que j'avais des lecteurs, sans oublier Julie (le chapitre est bien vicieux, ça va te plaire) et mes nouveaux feedbackeurs, à savoir Kate, Azemaria et carlo: j'espère que vous avez activé l'Autor Alert, les gens, je tiens vraiment à vous faire savoir à quel point vos compliments m'ont été précieux._

_Fin du quart d'heure émotion, place à l'histoire. Je tiens juste à faire une dernière mise au point: oui, ce chapitre finit lui aussi en cliffanger...Promis, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès cette fois. C'est juste que je me suis tellement battue avec cette partie de l'histoire que lorsque j'ai eu fini, j'ai constaté que j'avais tapé 17 pages Word... deux chapitres, en somme. Donc, mauvaise nouvelle: j'ai coupé au seul endroit possible pour délimiter le chapitre 29, qui finit donc de manière désastreuse. Bonne nouvelle: le chapitre 30 est déjà écrit, il ne me reste plus qu'à le corriger, vous l'aurez donc dans les prochains jours. Voilà, je me tais et vous laisse avec Icky et consors, en vous remerciant encore. ;-)_

* * *

_Chapitre 29:_

Un genou à terre. Main droite vissée sur la crosse, soutenue par la gauche. Vivacité oculaire. Choisir sa cible. Viser. Bloquer sa respiration. Tirer. Repérer un nouvel objectif. Modifier l'angle de tir. Presser une nouvelle fois la détente sans perdre l'équilibre. Compter inconsciemment les munitions qui restent. Nouvelle cible.

En près de dix ans de service, Mulder n'avait jamais connu une situation pareille. On se serait cru dans un test de vivacité au stand de tir du FBI, et encore. Une silhouette grondante bougea sur le bord de son champ de vision. Son corps réagit avant son esprit et il pressa la détente: le loup s'abattit avec un glapissement de souffrance sur le cadavre de l'un de ses compagnons. Inondé de sueur malgré les bourrasques gelées de la tempête, Fox ne se demandait même plus comment un tel nombre d'attaquants était possible. Il était encore intact et il devait le rester, point final. Les questions viendraient plus tard. S'il y avait un plus tard.

Alors qu'il tirait pour la troisième fois sur un mâle récalcitrant sans oser penser à son chargeur qui se vidait à vue d'œil, Mulder aperçut deux loups se jeter sur Kafel. Lorsque le tigre brandit ses griffes pour faire face, l'un des canidés plongea soudain sous sa garde pour atteindre Marshall et mordre avec hargne la jambe qui lui était présentée. Le journaliste tomba en hurlant et la bête lui aurait sans doute bondi à la gorge si Joseph ne l'avait pas clouée au sol d'un violent coup de son coutelas de chasse. Impossible pour Mulder de préciser le moment où le cousin Van Tassel avait repris conscience, mais on ne pouvait pas lui ôter le mérite de réagir vite.

Proxima ignora totalement le cri de Marshall; elle n'avait pas le droit de se déconcentrer. Son adversaire lui donnait décidément du fil à retordre, ce qui n'avait rien de très surprenant: il était trop gros, trop rusé pour un loup ordinaire. Et puis il sentait l'immortel.

"Je me fiche de savoir qui tu es, gronda la panthère, mais si tu ne me laisses pas passer très vite, je te tue."

Telck lui répondit en grognant un peu plus fort. Proxima sentit une dangereuse bouffée de colère embraser ses entrailles, une de ces envies de meurtre qui avaient failli la pousser à faire du mal à Linear. Il lui fallait se contrôler, ne pas céder. Elle s'élança et tenta de prendre Telck à contre-pied, mais le polymorphe éventa sa feinte et l'envoya d'un coup d'épaule valser dans les épais buissons qui délimitaient le chemin. Kafel poussa un rugissement furieux, mais Linear l'empêcha de quitter sa position défensive:

"Laisse-la, elle se débrouille toute seule!"

Son amie lui donna raison en s'extirpant d'un coup de reins de sa prison végétale. Sa belle robe noire était ternie par le sang qui fuyait son corps en d'innombrables égratignures et plaies, sa langue rosée allait et venait entre ses canines au rythme de sa respiration hachée. Elle fondit sur Telck d'un élan qu'on devinait douloureux; le loup roula sur le côté et s'en tira avec une simple griffure.

Proxima sentit alors une insidieuse détresse émerger de son inconscient, quelque chose qui ne venait pas d'elle. Un appel à l'aide. Désespéré. _Ichabod… _Une étincelle passa dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle arquait les pattes et se ramassait sur elle-même avec une détermination toute nouvelle. Elle voulait passer, et elle allait passer.

Telck décela le changement qui s'opérait chez son adversaire et il craignit un instant de devoir faire face aux pouvoirs de Fynilos, mais le regard de Proxima le rassura bien vite: elle était folle de rage, mais l'aura de son aïeul restait absente. Le polymorphe se sentait capable de tenir encore un bon bout de temps face à la panthère, assez pour laisser le champ libre à…

Elle avait pris son élan en silence, traversant d'un saut agile et gracieux la mince distance qui la séparait de Telck. Ses pattes balafrèrent l'air de bas en haut et firent culbuter le loup, qui tomba sur le dos avant même de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Proxima plongea ses ongles acérés dans la fourrure de son ennemi pour l'immobiliser et ses mâchoires se refermèrent presque d'elles-mêmes sur la trachée. Telck émit un glapissement horrifié et essaya de se dégager, mais les crocs du fauve s'enfoncèrent plus profondément, jusqu'à noyer ses voies respiratoires dans son propre sang. _Ce n'est pas possible! _Son corps se cambra sous l'effet de la panique et il faillit réussir à s'échapper, mais Proxima le maintint impitoyablement au sol. _Ce… ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça, le… le Maître m'a promis, il… il m'a… promis…_

"C'est bon, il est hors d'état de nuire, lâche-le."

_Je t'avais dit que je te tuerais si tu m'empêchais de passer._

"Proxima, arrête!"

_Non. _Linear tenta de lui faire lâcher prise d'un coup de patte dans les dents. Cela lui fit mal, mais pas assez pour qu'elle obtempérât. Pas besoin des pouvoirs de Fynilos pour exterminer son adversaire: c'était sa seule rage qui lui faisait serrer les mâchoires, comme c'était elle qui la rendait sourde aux appels de ses amis.

"Stop!"

Les poils rêches disparurent de la chair qu'elle maintenait dans sa gueule, le robuste cou du loup devint une fragile gorge humaine que ses crocs transperçaient presque de part en part. Elle reconnut la petite silhouette d'Algol lorsqu'il la frappa violemment à la nuque. Alors elle consentit enfin à lâcher sa victime, qui roula entre ses pattes comme une poupée de chiffon.

Tout en léchant distraitement le sang qui maculait ses babines, elle jeta un regard panoramique sur ceux qui l'entouraient. L'incompréhension se lisait aussi bien dans les iris dorés des félins que sur les visages des humains. Seul Marshall ne la dévisageait pas, plus préoccupé par sa jambe aux chairs arrachées que par le sinistre coup d'éclat de la panthère. Alors cette dernière remarqua enfin que le chemin était retombé dans le silence.

"Où sont les loups? demanda-t-elle.

- Ils ont fui, répondit Algol d'une voix étrangement triste. Sans chef à leur tête pour les exciter, ils n'avaient aucune raison de s'acharner."

Il posa délicatement sa patte sur l'épaule de Telck et le tourna sur le dos, dévoilant sa gorge ravagée par laquelle aucun souffle n'était plus en mesure de passer. Ses yeux figés vers le ciel orageux semblaient encore s'étonner d'avoir pu mourir.

"Vous n'étiez pas obligée de le tuer, murmura le Conseiller.

- Si, répliqua Proxima. Je tiens mes promesses. Et maintenant excusez-moi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec la dépouille d'un traître."

Elle appuya cette brillante épitaphe d'un reniflement méprisant avant de forcer ses muscles douloureux à la propulser vers Sleepy Hollow. Elle sentait qu'elle devait se hâter. Kafel voulut l'imiter, mais après Linear ce fut Algol qui se chargea de l'interrompre dans son élan:

"Je me charge d'elle. Restez ici avec les humains, je crois que l'un d'eux est blessé.

- Hors de question! Je…

- Vous restez, un point c'est tout. Vous risquez de compliquer les choses plus que nécessaire."

Kafel prit une belle teinte cramoisie, mais il demeura tout de même immobile. Linear tenta de lui expliquer:

"Proxima t'aime trop. Si tu te retrouves en danger alors que son frère l'est dans le même temps, tu l'obligeras à faire un choix impossible entre toi et lui.

- Mais on ne peut quand même pas laisser Algol l'accompagner seul! protesta Kafel.

- Non, approuva Mulder en s'approchant. Il risque d'avoir besoin d'aide."

Le Conseiller fit mine de protester, mais il se ravisa en voyant les expressions de son entourage.

"D'accord, d'accord... L'agent Scully n'a qu'à me suivre, ses compétences de médecin risquent d'être utiles. Kafel n'insistez pas, j'ai dit non!"

Il pivota sur lui-même et repartit d'un pas égal, non sans poser un dernier regard désolé sur le corps de son ancien disciple: _oh, Telck... pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écouté?..._

"David! appela Fox alors que Dana emboîtait le pas à Algol. Tu n'as qu'à y aller, toi aussi."

L'adolescent le considéra un instant, avant de dire d'un ton qui se voulait ferme:

"Non, allez-y vous.

- Nous en avons déjà discuté, pourtant: tu...

- Ce n'est pas une question d'amitié, l'interrompit Masbath. Vous avez une arme qui peut tirer plusieurs fois à la suite, n'est-ce pas?"

Mulder cligna des paupières, surpris.

"Euh, oui mais...

- Alors vous serez plus utile que moi.

- Dans ce cas; accompagne-moi.

- Non, trancha le garçon. Je ne sais pas courir vite, je vous retarderais et cela nuirait à l'inspecteur. Vous, vous êtes capable de le sauver, et ça me suffit."

Fox affronta un instant le regard déterminé de Masbath, puis il hocha lentement la tête et partit à petites foulées rejoindre Scully et Algol.

* * *

Ichabod n'avait trouvé qu'une seule issue à sa catastrophique situation: il s'était évanoui. Mary Preston, Mary Archer, Mary Van Tassel… Le nom n'avait pas d'importance, elle était morte, il le savait, toute autre éventualité était absolument inenvisageable. Elle était morte. Et pourtant il l'avait vue de ses propres yeux, il l'avait entendue parler. Etait-il vraiment devenu fou? Peut-être. Il se disputait bien avec un monstre meurtrier qui siégeait dans son propre inconscient, alors pourquoi pas discuter avec une morte? Mais que faire de Katrina, de son teint cadavérique et de son souffle glacé? Une illusion supplémentaire? _Non. Mary lui a fait du mal, tu le sais, et toi tu l'abandonnes en perdant connaissance. Reprends-toi espèce de lâche, réveille-toi!_

Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent. Des sensations commencèrent à affluer jusqu'à son cerveau. Des ombres, l'impression de bouger. Le sang lui montait à la tête. Une odeur de putréfaction, un bruit métallique. Ichabod fit un effort supplémentaire pour s'éclaircir l'esprit et ses paupières se soulevèrent entièrement pour lui dévoiler le plancher qui défilait sous lui, en partie masqué par une lourde cape déchirée. Quelqu'un le portait sur son épaule. Le Hessois le portait sur son ép…

"AAAAAH!"

Ichabod s'arracha à la prise du Cavalier plus violemment qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir le faire et s'écrasa sur le sol, le corps inondé d'adrénaline. Il se retrouva sur ses jambes avant d'avoir comprit comment et commença à courir le long du couloir, ignorant superbement bien sa cheville maltraitée. Mais il n'alla pas bien loin. Mary dépassa le Hessois et rejoignit l'inspecteur en une fraction de seconde. Sa main agrippa le col d'Ichabod pour le tirer en arrière, si fort qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Il atterrit dans les bras de la morte, qui le saisit juste sous la mâchoire inférieure pour achever de l'immobiliser.

"J'espère que vous ne comptez pas nous fausser compagnie de manière aussi discourtoise, railla-t-elle. Un de mes amis a hâte de vous rencontrer en personne, ce serait dommage de lui refuser ce plaisir, n'est-ce pas?"

Ichabod se sentit très mal, et il crut bien s'évanouir à nouveau. Mais il se força à prendre sur lui: s'il perdait conscience à cet instant, il était perdu. Jamais il n'aurait une deuxième occasion de s'enfuir.

"Je… bégaya-t-il. Je ne suis pas responsable de… de votre mort, c'est le Cavalier qui…"

Elle lâcha sa gorge et le frappa aux côtes. Ichabod encaissa avec un léger cri, qui se mua en hurlement lorsqu'une explosion de souffrance déchira sa poitrine. Incrédule, il baissa les yeux pour découvrir que l'avant-bras de Mary avait repris sa forme fantomatique. La main brumeuse disparaissait jusqu'au poignet dans le corps de l'inspecteur.

"Q… Que…

- Vous aimez? C'est un petit présent de l'ami en question."

Elle ouvrit les doigts et il cria de toute son âme. Son torse se consumait, alors que c'était froid, si froid… Ses genoux ployèrent, mais Mary le maintint debout en le plaquant contre le mur.

"On décrit toujours les Enfers comme un endroit brûlant, commenta-t-elle d'un ton doucereux. Mais ce sont les vivants qui ont chaud, inspecteur. Les morts n'ont droit qu'au froid et la glace. Vous n'imaginez pas ce que c'est que de rester dans le blizzard pour l'éternité tandis que ceux qui vous y ont poussé vivent et prospèrent. Durant cette année, je n'ai pensé qu'à vous, inspecteur Crane, à vous et à ma chère Katrina. C'est peut-être cela qui m'a empêché de disparaître dans les limbes comme j'aurais dû le faire. La rancune peut faire des miracles."

Ichabod avait l'impression que toute la chaleur de son sang le fuyait, que le givre s'étendait dans ses veines pour figer la moindre parcelle de son corps. Lady Van Tassel prit un malin plaisir à refermer le poing, et sa victime ne put que gémir une supplique aux accents désespérés. Mary lui opposa un ricanement méprisant:

"Pathétique. Quand je pense qu'un démon de premier ordre se dissimule derrière cette apparence minable et cet esprit apeuré… Quel gâchis. Je dois néanmoins avouer que vous m'avez surpris, inspecteur: jamais je ne vous aurais cru capable de forniquer avec ma belle-fille, j'avais même fini par penser que vous lui préfériez les charmes du jeune Masbath. Comme quoi... Au fait, je suis désolée de ne pas vous laisser le temps d'améliorer votre performance."

En un sens, Ichabod eut de la chance de ne pas être en état de comprendre ces immondes paroles. Son corps supplicié ne prenait plus en compte qu'une seul chose: Mary n'arrêtait pas. Au contraire, le blizzard s'accentuait jusqu'à noyer ses poumons, attaquer ses nerfs... _Pitié, faites qu'elle arrête..._

Lady Van Tassel était si absorbée par sa vengeance enfin consommée qu'elle en oubliait les implications. Merikos avait depuis longtemps quitté sa pensée, tout comme la condition essentielle de leur arrangement, à savoir lui amener Ichabod vivant. Non, elle avait attendu trop longtemps pour laisser la moindre chance à cet homme faiblard qu'elle tenait enfin en son pouvoir. Elle avait déjà eu tort lorsqu'elle avait laissé vivre Katrina quelques minutes auparavant. A présent il lui suffisait d'attendre encore un peu, encore un tout petit peu, juste assez pour que le froid immobilise les muscles cardiaques...

Quelque chose claqua sur sa main intangible avec l'implacable violence d'un piège à loup et Mary émit un sifflement de douleur tout en relâchant brusquement Ichabod. Abasourdie, la morte fixa son membre meurtri, avant d'abaisser son regard vers l'inspecteur qui était tombé à genoux, le souffle court et une main sur le cœur. Ainsi, malgré la fusion qui empêchait le démon d'arriver spontanément au premier plan, celui-ci protégeait tout de même la vie de son double humain... La surprise s'effaça du visage de Mary, qui gronda:

"Ca, tu vas me le payer."

Bien que gelé et sous le choc, Ichabod ne put ignorer cette main qui s'abattait sur lui, et la perspective du renouveau d'une telle torture lui donna le coup de fouet qui lui fallait pour s'écarter vivement. Les doigts de Mary griffèrent l'air à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine. Il émit un cri étranglé et se releva d'un bon pour reprendre sa course éperdue vers la sortie la plus proche. Sa cheville paraissait de se briser à chaque fois qu'il s'appuyait dessus et ses muscles transis éprouvaient toutes les difficultés du monde à fonctionner correctement, mais la peur l'empêchait de s'attarder à des considérations aussi secondaires que sa déplorable condition physique.

Il jaillit à travers la porte de derrière et sauta sans sourciller la demi-douzaine de marches que comptait le perron. Ses jambes tremblantes eurent du mal à accuser le choc de la réception, mais par miracle il parvint à rester debout et à prolonger sa course. Ichabod jeta autour de lui un regard de bête traquée et il repéra le cheval de Joseph, attaché non loin de la massive silhouette de Daredevil - il ne prit pas du tout le temps de se demander comment la monture du cousin Van Tassel s'était retrouvée là. L'étalon du Hessois darda ses yeux noirs sur le fuyard et émit un sinistre hennissement, mais l'inspecteur avait un danger autrement plus important à prendre en compte: Mary arrivait à son tour sur le perron.

Par quel prodige Ichabod réussit-il à détacher Bloodshed, à se hisser en selle du premier coup et à lancer l'impétueux animal au galop sans que ce dernier ne le jetât à terre d'une ruade? Le principal concerné n'en sut jamais rien. La seule chose qui avait de l'importance, c'était s'éloigner du manoir, fuir les griffes glacées de cette abominable femme. _Et Katrina, nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu en fais! _Sur le coup, l'esprit paniqué de l'inspecteur ne trouva qu'un argument tristement véridique à opposer à cette douloureuse question: tout seul, il ne pouvait rien pour elle. Juste espérer que ses ennemis se focaliseraient sur lui tenteraient de le poursuivre.

Ichabod fit dévaler toute la colline à sa monture sans se retourner une seule fois. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait remarqué que Mary s'était immobilisée à l'angle de la bâtisse, le visage fermé, livide de rage mal contenue. Le Cavalier Sans Tête émergea de la demeure des Van Tassel sans se presser, comme à son habitude, avant d'appeler d'un geste Daredevil à lui. Mais sa complice l'interrompit:

"Laisse-le déguerpir."

Elle sentit le regard invisible du Hessois se poser avec insistance sur sa nuque, et elle se retourna pour continuer d'un ton aussi furieux que malfaisant:

"Je veux qu'il passe le peu de temps qui lui reste à vivre à regretter ce qu'il vient de faire. Je veux le voir souffrir et se haïr lorsqu'il se rendra compte qu'il a abandonné celle qu'il aime. Il n'a qu'à assumer sa lâcheté."

Mary jeta un dernier regard à la silhouette à cheval qui disparaissait entre les premières maisons de Sleepy Hollow, et un rictus goguenard vint déformer les lignes de son visage.

* * *

Ichabod ne se remit enfin à penser de manière à peu près ordonnée qu'après avoir parcouru la moitié de la grand rue. Ni Mary ni le Cavalier ne le suivaient, apparemment. Que faire? Retrouver les autres, bien sûr, des alliés qui auraient déjà dû arriver depuis longtemps. Pourquoi diable mettaient-ils tant de temps à sortir des bois? En proie à un funeste pressentiment, l'inspecteur guida son cheval vers le pont couvert, sans oser réfléchir au fait que chaque seconde qui passait pouvait marquer la mort de Katrina. Non, il ne pouvait même pas penser à une chose pareille. Bloodshed s'engagea au galop sur le pont. Ichabod allait retrouver Lydia et les autres, et ils parviendraient tous à revenir à temps au manoir pour empêcher Lady Van Tassel de... 

L'étalon pila soudain avec un hennissement strident, tout en se tournant sur le côté comme s'il refusait de sauter un obstacle. Surpris, l'inspecteur n'eut pas le temps de s'accrocher aux rênes et il dégringola à bas de sa selle pour atterrir sur le parquet mal dégrossi du vieux pont. Indifférent au sort de son cavalier, le cheval recula, les oreilles plaquées en arrière. Puis il se cabra et repartit en sens inverse, en détalant comme s'il avait le diable en personne à ses trousses.

Moulu, désagréablement secoué par ce nouveau coup du sort qui lui faisait perdre un temps précieux, Ichabod se releva en chancelant avant de porter une main à son dos. Il commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête des chevaux et de leurs incompréhensibles états d'âme. _Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu traverser le crâne de ce stupide animal!_

La réponse ne se fit, hélas, pas attendre. Elle prit la forme d'un grondement sourd, sans aucun lien avec la tempête qui achevait de s'estomper. Puis le craquement caractéristique des griffes qui foulaient le bois du pont. L'inspecteur pâlit et voulut se retourner pour affronter la menace, mais son corps pétrifié refusa de lui obéir. _Pas ici, pas encore ici... c'est un cauchemar! _Le petit instant qu'il perdit ainsi s'avéra crucial: lorsqu'il parvint enfin à esquisser un geste de fuite, il était trop tard.

Le grondement d'avertissement s'arrêta et ce qui avait fait peur à Bloodshed sortit de l'ombre pour se jeter sur sa proie. Ichabod entrevit des crocs, puis un coup de patte déchira son gilet au niveau de l'estomac. Le choc lui coupa le souffle et le propulsa contre la rambarde. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir mal. La bête était à nouveau sur lui, et sa gueule claqua à quelques centimètres de la gorge qu'elle visait.

Le jeune homme lâcha un cri étranglé et recula précipitamment, en s'appuyant tant bien que mal sur le parapet. L'animal s'écarta, mais ce fut pour mieux se jeter sur sa proie. Pris de vitesse, Ichabod fut percuté de plein fouet par la lourde masse. La barrière lui rentra dans le creux des reins et fit vaciller ses appuis déjà incertains, ce qui une fois associé à la charge de la bête suffit amplement à le faire basculer par-dessus la rambarde, et à le faire tomber avec son agresseur dans la rivière qui traversait Sleepy Hollow.

Le choc fut effroyable. L'eau glaciale qui se referma sur lui le transperça de centaines de lames acérées, elle mordit sa chair avec des crocs de givre qui n'avaient rien à envier à ceux du loup qui l'avait blessé à l'épaule. Ichabod ne cria pas: ses muscles encore engourdis s'étaient instantanément tétanisés au contact de l'eau, interrompant sa respiration en même temps que sa capacité à bouger. Et à remonter.

L'idée de la noyade le fit sursauter et il parvint enfin à se débattre. Mais ses yeux aveuglés par les flots noirs n'arrivaient déjà plus à distinguer la pâle lumière qui trahissait la surface. La rivière avait un goût métallique, elle se faufilait dans ses narines, dans sa gorge. Ichabod coulait sans parvenir à comprendre où était l'air, l'air que réclamaient en hurlant ses poumons déjà vides. C'était trop bête: après avoir traversé tout cela, mourir parce que comme la plupart des citadins de son époque, il ne savait pas nager…

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il sentit le fond sous ses doigts. Un sable aussi grossier et dépourvu de vie que le sol des bois du Ponant, qui parut à Ichabod plus doux que la soie. Il ramena ses jambes sous lui et d'une détente se projeta vers le haut. Sa tête perça la surface bien plus vite qu'il ne s'y attendait et il inspira une longue et rauque bouffée d'air, qui lui arracha les bronches et le fit tousser. Il retomba de quelques centimètres avant que ses pieds ne se plantent dans le sable, et il réalisa que l'eau ne lui arrivait qu'à la poitrine. Ce qui ne lui aurait pas évité la noyade si sa panique l'avait empêché de sentir le fond. Un court instant, Ichabod se sentit très stupide.

Il cracha encore une gorgée d'eau avant de dégager les cheveux qui lui pendaient dans le visage. Il était au milieu de la rivière, pratiquement sous le pont couvert. Le courant était faible, à peine perceptible. Et surtout, l'eau était atrocement froide, à un point tel que l'inspecteur aurait certainement perdu connaissance sous l'effet du choc thermique si Mary n'avait pas déjà fait baisser sa température corporelle au-delà du raisonnable. En voulant le faire souffrir, elle lui avait sauvé la vie.

Mais Ichabod n'était pas en état de s'amuser de la situation. Il claquait des dents, frissonnait des pieds à la tête, même sa respiration s'était faite pénible dans sa poitrine contractée. Et la bête, où était la bête? Alors qu'il ramenait ses doigts anesthésiés sous ses aisselles en une vaine tentative pour les réchauffer, un grognement mécontent parvint à ses oreilles. Il pivota sur ses talons et distingua enfin la massive silhouette de son agresseur s'extraire de la rivière. La créature s'écarta du bord avant de se tourner vers sa proie, et ses yeux flamboyants transpercèrent l'humain comme un coutelas. Alors seulement la lumière anémique de la lanterne du pont permit à Ichabod de distinguer la volumineuse crinière du monstre. Et de comprendre de qui il s'agissait.

"V... Vous?"

Le lion émit un son grave qui pouvait s'apparenter à un rire, et il se dressa sur ses pattes postérieures pour reprendre en deux fugitives secondes son apparence humaine. Ichabod resta planté au milieu du cours d'eau, fixant sans comprendre les trois trous sanguinolents que l'on devinait dans la tunique du Grand Conseiller. _Mais les morts ne le restent jamais dans cette maudite vallée! _Le vieillard épousseta négligemment sa manche trempée, avant de baisser les yeux vers le jeune inspecteur.

"Tu aurais pu essayer de tomber tout seul."

Sa voix cynique avait la résonance d'un glas. Ichabod fit un pas en arrière, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. L'eau glaciale conférait à ses gestes une lenteur de cauchemar, et il comprit soudain avec une abominable netteté qu'il n'arriverait jamais à s'extirper de la rivière assez vite pour échapper à ce nouveau monstre. Il ne bénéficierait pas une seconde fois de la chance qui lui avait permis d'échapper à Mary.

"Tu sembles surpris de me revoir, dit le Grand Conseiller. Pourtant tu es bien placé pour savoir que les cœurs de notre famille ont une certaine tendance à redémarrer par eux-mêmes s'ils ne sont pas trop endommagés. Dommage que Algol l'ai oublié."

Lorsqu'il avait prononcé les mots "notre famille", l'expression du vieillard était passé d'un simple mépris au plus profond des dégoûts. Visiblement, penser que le mortel à bout de forces qu'il avait sous les yeux était son petit-neveu lui était tout simplement insultant. Plus tôt il serait débarrassé de lui, mieux ce serait. On n'était jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, n'est-ce pas?

Ichabod avait froid, bien entendu. Il était même complètement gelé, que ce fût à cause du traitement que lui avait infligé Lady Van Tassel ou de la température hivernale de la rivière. Mais la sensation qui prit soudain forme au niveau de son estomac lui parut mille fois plus glaciale que tout ce qu'il avait pu endurer jusqu'à présent. Il connaissait ce pressentiment pour l'avoir ressenti dans la forêt, juste avant que Joseph ne pointe son arme sur lui, puis dans la seconde qui avait précédé les pertes de contrôle de Kafel et Linear.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de l'analyser ou de le relier au vieux démon. Son esprit se figea soudain, comme s'il était à son tour pris par la glace, et Ichabod ne put que lever un regard hagard vers le Grand Conseiller. Plus aucune pensée ne parvenait à circuler dans son cerveau, même plus l'instinctive réaction de survie qui lui ordonnait de sortir de cette eau bien trop froide. L'immobilité complète.

Et soudain, Ichabod sentit une insidieuse volonté progresser dans cet environnement figé, une conscience étrangère qui se glissait en lui comme un serpent se faufile parmi les pierres d'un mur d'enceinte. Le noir reptile repoussait avec nonchalance les défenses les plus élémentaires de l'esprit dans lequel il s'infiltrait, écartant d'un mouvement de ses tortueux anneaux la barrière qui protégeait les souvenirs intimes, repoussant sans mal l'invisible frontière qui le séparait des fonctions vitales. Sa langue fourchue trouva enfin l'aire finement dissimulée qui contrôlait les battements du cœur, et ce fut avec un sinistre sourire de satisfaction qu'il prit possession des lieux. Oh non, il ne voulait pas grand chose. Il ne resterait pas longtemps, promis. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était calmer un peu ce muscle cardiaque trop agité. Tant de fatigue, alors qu'il suffisait seulement de ralentir, de ralentir encore un peu. Ralentir. Ralentir. Ra... len... tir...

"Arrêtez ça TOUT DE SUITE!"

Comme pour Mary avant lui, le choc fut si rude que le Grand Conseiller faillit tomber en arrière. Il tituba un instant sur la berge, sidéré par la violence du coup qui venait d'éjecter le serpent hors de sa confortable conquête. Pour la première fois de toute sa longue vie, il était pris au dépourvu dans l'usage de ses pouvoirs. Il ramena ses yeux stupéfaits vers Ichabod, qui avait reculé d'au moins trois mètres en l'espace d'une seconde. Les iris couleur anthracite qui le fixaient d'un air accusateur procurèrent une très désagréable sensation au vieux démon: celle de ne plus avoir l'avantage dans ce duel qui n'aurait même pas dû en être un...

Mais l'accès de colère de l'être surnaturel qui se dissimulait dans le corps de l'inspecteur ne dura pas. Très rapidement, la vague d'encre reflua, laissant derrière elle un simple humain totalement dépassé par les événements. Le temps que Ichabod comprenne ce qu'il venait de se passer, le Grand Conseiller parvint à se ressaisir, et sa surprise se mua en une véritable fureur. _Infâme petit bâtard!_

"Ah, tu le prends comme ça..."

Les paroles du vieillard contenaient une telle haine qu'Ichabod ne put retenir un geste de panique: c'était maintenant qu'il avait besoin de cette chose qui vivait au fond de lui, maintenant! Mais il ne la sentait plus, évidemment. Le démon avait disparu, il s'était éclipsé en emportant avec lui les chances de survie du jeune homme.

Tout se passa très vite. Ichabod fit demi-tour et lutta contre le courant pour se glisser aussi rapidement que possible jusqu'à la terre ferme, mais le Grand Conseiller ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il bondit par-dessus la rivière avec une terrifiante vélocité pour s'abattre directement sur sa victime. L'inspecteur cria lorsque le poing de son adversaire le frappa à la nuque, et il trébucha sur le fond sablonneux. Sa tête passa sous l'eau, et le temps pour lui de remonter à la surface, le chef de la Confrérie l'avait déjà saisi à la gorge pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'Ichabod pouvait sentir le souffle du démon sur son visage, et le regard meurtrier que lui lança la créature le laissa aussi pétrifié que l'avait été le petit garçon incapable de rattraper la sœur qu'on lui enlevait.

"Tu n'as vraiment rien compris, pauvre larve! aboya le Grand Conseiller. Tu es une erreur dans la Prophétie, un élément incontrôlable qui nous met tous en danger par ta simple existence! Tu vas tous nous tuer!

- Qu... qu'est-ce que vous racontez? Quelle prophétie? Je..."

La prise du monstre faussement âgé se resserra sur sa gorge et interrompit brutalement sa voix vacillante. Ichabod émit un hoquet étranglé et ses doigts allèrent se crisper sur le poignet de son agresseur, mais il était trop tard. Bien trop tard.

"Tu aurais dû te laisser faire, dit le Grand Conseiller d'un ton soudain très neutre. Tu n'aurais même pas souffert. Là, ça va malheureusement être assez pénible."

Sa jambe droite faucha celle de l'inspecteur et il le poussa en arrière pour le faire disparaître sous la surface. Il perçut la terreur d'Ichabod aux ongles qui griffèrent ses poignets jusqu'au sang, mais il tint bon, un masque impénétrable posé sur son visage ridé. Il aurait préféré offrir une mort plus subtile au descendant de son propre frère, mais cet imbécile de mortel ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Le Grand Conseiller savait très bien que la partie démoniaque de sa victime ne pouvait pas remonter à la surface si on l'agressait par des moyens non surnaturels. C'était peu glorieux, mais au moins c'était efficace.

Pas un seul instant le vieux démon ne fut pris de la moindre pitié, même pas lorsqu'il dut mêler des muscles léonins aux siens pour avoir la force de maintenir sous l'eau cet être qui se débattait avec la folle énergie du désespoir. Qu'était une simple vie comparée à des millions d'autres? Il était hors de question que Merikos s'appropriât ce garçon, rien n'avait davantage d'importance. Même pas ces mains couturées de cicatrices qui glissaient sur sa tunique en une ultime supplique. De toute manière, elles ne bougeaient déjà presque plus.


	30. Inéluctable

_Et voilà, comme promis! ;-) J'ai même commencé à écrire le 31 dans la foulée, histoire de ne pas perdre ce rythme salutaire: après tout je suis en vacances, et si je ne termine pas mon histoire maintenant, j'ai bien peur de ne jamais la terminer... Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, parce qu'il ne fait "que" huit pages et qu'en plus l'action défile vite. J'espère bien qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédent - oui, j'ai particulièrement apprécié le complot qui visait à me qualifier d'infâme sadique, mais que voulez-vous, j'ai une réputation à tenir moi. XD Je suis vraiment comblée qu'après un an de silence vous ayez encore envie de lire mon histoire, vraiment. Pour le chapitre précédent, merci à Tarahiriel de me faire un aussibeau compliment (à savoir que mes écrits te font passer un moment agréable), à Azemaria pour l'expression "fileuse de contes" qui me fait plaisir à un point inimaginable, et à Maélis et Julie, à qui je suis ravie d'avoir procuré un petit cadeau d'anniversaire. ;-)_

* * *

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 30:_

_"Lydia..."_

Par la suite, lorsque Proxima tenterait de confesser à Kafel ce qui lui était passé par la tête alors qu'elle approchait du village, elle ne trouverait aucun mot capable d'expliquer convenablement ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Ce n'était même pas comparable à la précédente onde de détresse qu'elle avait senti, lorsque son frère s'était retrouvé coincé au manoir avec cette folle de Mary. Non, rien n'était comparable à une chose pareille.

Elle avait entendu son prénom, distinctement, comme si Ichabod l'avait dit en se tenant à côté d'elle. Ce n'était pas un hurlement, ce n'était même pas un appel au secours. C'était un sanglot. Un sanglot terrorisé qui avait donné l'impression à la jeune femme que c'était son propre corps qui était en train d'agoniser. Son frère mourait. Et elle n'était pas là pour le sauver.

Submergée par l'adrénaline, Proxima avait accéléré de plus belle tout en quittant le chemin pour parvenir au plus vite jusqu'à Sleepy Hollow. Non, elle ne pouvait pas arriver trop tard, il était absolument inconcevable qu'elle arrivât trop tard. Non, non et non. Indifférente aux branches basses et aux ronces qui lardaient son museau, la panthère continua à filer à travers la forêt, sans seulement remarquer la monture fuyarde de Marshall qui se cachait non loin de là et qui détala soudain avec un hennissement, effrayé par ce gros chat noir qui fonçait vers les demeures des hommes. _Non, non, non..._

Et enfin, après un délai qui lui parut interminable, Proxima trouva la lisière nord des bois. Elle s'extirpa des épais buissons qui bordaient la forêt pour débouler dans le village. L'église blanche sur sa droite, l'ancienne ferme des Killian sur sa gauche, le pont couvert tout droit. Oh, le manoir Van Tassel était encore si loin...

_"LYDIA!"_

La panthère pila si brusquement qu'elle dérapa sur le chemin sablonneux, et sa fière tête féline se dressa d'un air attentif. _Pas au manoir. Il est plus près, bien plus près._ Elle renifla l'air de la vallée, sonda l'obscurité de ses yeux dorés. Puis elle l'entendit. Un clapotis indéfinissable, qui trahissait une présence qui n'avait rien à faire dans la rivière. Un son humide et irrégulier qui allait hanter ses cauchemars pour le restant de ses jours.

En quelques bons élastiques, Proxima se retrouva sur la berge, non loin du pont. De là, elle n'eut aucun mal à repérer le Grand Conseiller, à un ou deux mètres de la rive, dans l'eau jusqu'aux coudes. Mais elle ne s'étonna pas de le voir vivant. Elle ne se demanda pas comment il était arrivé là, ni pourquoi il se trouvait dans l'onde glaciale. Tout ce que son cerveau avait enregistré, c'était ce bras drapé de noir qui émergeait encore du courant, ces doigts qui se cramponnaient à la manche du démon. Qui s'agrippaient au tissu, mais qui ne luttaient déjà plus.

Le Grand Conseiller releva la tête, son regard croisa celui de Proxima. Et dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, tout ne fut plus que violence.

* * *

Scully avait toujours considéré que les évènements fonctionnaient selon une règle binaire: soit ils étaient profitables, soit ils étaient nuisibles, les seconds étant évidemment plus nombreux que les premiers. Ainsi, les coïncidences, chances et déveines qui rythmaient sa vie n'étaient que les expressions d'une logique universelle et inéluctable. Il ne lui servait à rien de lutter contre le cours des choses, tout comme il était parfaitement inutile de forcer leur évolution naturelle. Elle ne pouvait que s'adapter de son mieux.

Tout cela pour dire qu'après l'attaque en règle d'une meute de loups enragés, un petit coup de pouce du destin n'était pas refusable, et que si pour une obscure raison le cheval de Marshall avait jugé bon d'émerger des bois dans lesquels il se cachait, il n'y avait aucune raison de le laisser une nouvelle fois déguerpir.

L'animal était moins conciliant que Cannelle, mais Mulder parvenait tout de même à s'en faire (relativement) obéir. A vingt mètres derrière Algol qui lui imposait un rythme soutenu, le cavalier amateur ne cessait de relancer sa monture dans l'espoir manifeste de la conserver au galop. Fox sentait les bras de Scully solidement noués autour de sa taille, et il se promit que plus tard il la remercierait de son silence: il avait déjà assez de mal avec ce fichu canasson pour qu'en plus sa partenaire se moquât de lui.

Evidemment, Mulder ne détestait pas l'actuelle proximité de Dana, et en d'autres circonstances la ballade lui aurait même parut agréable. En cet instant, monsieur "j'adore les décors des films d'horreurs les plus glauques" n'aurait pas dit non à une chevauchée dans l'une de ces splendides prairies du Middle West dans lesquelles vagabondaient les courageux pionniers des séries télévisées. L'espace d'un instant, Mulder se vit avec le chapeau de paille de Charles Ingalls, et il en aurait volontiers éclaté de rire.

Si lui et sa passagère n'avaient pas alors atteint les limites de Sleepy Hollow pour y découvrir une scène aussi invraisemblable qu'horrifiante.

Redevenu humain, Algol était resté planté au bord de la rivière, les bras ballants, incapable de détacher son regard de la rive opposée. Proxima s'y acharnait sur un Grand Conseiller que plus personne ne pensait revoir. Stupéfait, Mulder arrêta tant bien que mal le cheval qui était passé au pas, et il se laissa tomber de sa selle avant d'aider Scully à en faire de même. Cette dernière attrapa à tâtons la main qu'il lui tendait, trop saisie par la scène qui s'offrait à son regard pour s'en détourner.

Les poings pourvus de griffes de Proxima s'abattaient sans relâche sur le visage et le ventre de son adversaire, ils déchiraient ses chairs et s'y enfonçaient profondément, avec une rage sans cesse renouvelée. Plaqué au sol par la charge insensée de cette jeune femme qui devait pourtant peser la moitié de son propre poids, le vieux démon hurlait de colère et de souffrance mêlées. Il ramena difficilement ses jambes à lui, avant de les planter d'une détente dans le ventre de son assaillante. Proxima fut propulsée à cinq bons mètres. Puis elle roula sur l'herbe rase, se rétablit sur ses jambes et bondit à nouveau à la gorge de son adversaire, avec un cri effroyable qui fit blêmir les nouveaux arrivants.

Mulder ne savait pas comment réagir. Pourquoi le Grand Conseiller était-il là, comment avait-il pu survivre à ses blessures? Et pour quelle raison Proxima tentait-elle de le mettre en pièces de manière aussi aveugle? _Incroyable, elle n'a même pas senti qu'elle était blessée..._ Il s'apprêtait à demander son avis à Algol lorsqu'il comprit enfin ce qui était pourtant évident: il avait déjà vu quelqu'un réagir comme la jeune femme, et c'était dans des circonstances bien précises. Fox se précipita vers le Conseiller et le saisit par le bras pour le tirer de son immobilité:

"Elle protège son frère!

- Q... Quoi?

- Son frère; c'est à cause de lui qu'elle est dans cet état. J'ai vu de mes yeux l'inspecteur péter les plombs de la même manière lorsque Joseph a agressé Katrina, je suis sûr que c'est la même chose à présent. Cet espèce de psychopathe a dû tenter de finir ce qu'il avait commencé dans la forêt, il faut absolument retrouver Ichabod!"

Sans laisser le temps à Algol de répondre, Scully dit sur le même ton pressant:

"C'est vous qui me répétiez toujours que vous saviez où se trouvait Mulder et comment il allait grâce au lien que vous avez tissé avec lui, n'est-ce pas? Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que vous ne pouvez pas faire de même pour l'inspecteur?

- Où est-il, Algol? Vite!"

D'un coup de griffes, Proxima arracha l'oreille droite de son ennemi. Le Conseiller entrouvrit les lèvres, mais il ne put trouver ses mots. Il avait l'air profondément perturbé, et Fox fut pris d'un très très mauvais pressentiment.

"Secouez-vous! insista Scully. Il a besoin de vous!"

Algol tenta désespérément de se reprendre, et il réussit à balbutier:

"Je ne comprends pas, je... je ne le sens plus... Je cherche, mais je ne le sens plus.

- Réfléchissez nom de Dieu, il ne peut pas être bien..."

Mulder s'interrompit lorsque son regard passa sur les combattants de la berge d'en face. La tunique du Grand Conseiller... elle était trempée...

"Oh, c'est pas vrai..."

Sans prendre le temps d'évaluer la pertinence de sa soudaine intuition, Fox lâcha Algol pour dévaler le talus et sauter dans la rivière. L'eau le prit jusqu'aux cuisses, et un violent frisson ébranla toute sa colonne vertébrale: _oh merde, c'est glacé!... _Mais la température de l'onde ne resta son principal problème qu'un très court instant. Au moment même où un bruit mouillé annonçait son entrée dans le cours d'eau, le Grand Conseiller avait tourné la tête vers lui pour le foudroyer du regard. Et pas que du regard.

"Attention!"

L'agent fédéral ne dut son salut qu'à un réflexe inespéré d'Algol, qui plongea en avant pour agripper son col et le tirer violemment sur le côté. Mulder s'étala sur la berge boueuse, mais cela lui évita de se faire décapiter par une pierre grosse comme le poing, lancée si fort par les muscles de lion du bras démoniaque qu'elle s'enfonça de cinquante bons centimètres dans la rive.

"Occupez-vous de chercher l'inspecteur, je vous couvre."

Tiens, le Conseiller s'était repris apparemment... Fox leva les yeux vers lui pour découvrir que son expression hébétée s'était transformée en un inquiétant masque de détermination. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Algol gravit le talus en sens inverse, vola à travers le pont couvert et se précipita à son tour sur le vieux démon. A la vue de ce nouvel adversaire, le Grand Conseiller aboya avec fureur:

"Il nous tuera tous, vous entendez! Vous êtes fous, fous à lier! Il faut le supprimer avant que..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase: Proxima venait de profiter de la diversion d'Algol pour ravager d'un coup de griffes le visage ridé. Le démon ne parvint même pas à crier, le souffle coupé par l'abominable souffrance qui brûlait sa figure. Seul le Conseiller nota l'éclat de joie perverse qui traversa les yeux sombres de la jeune femme tandis que ses lèvres se retroussaient sur ses crocs. Les vagues d'encre qui passaient sur ses prunelles marron redoublèrent d'intensité et elle chargea encore une fois.

Indifférent au drame qui se jouait en face de lui, Mulder s'était aventuré jusqu'au milieu de la rivière, en serrant les dents pour retenir les gémissements que les flots gelés lui tiraient. Dans l'eau jusqu'au ventre, il gardait un peu naïvement ses bras hors de portée de l'onde tout en balayant de son mieux le fond de la rivière grâce à ses jambes. Depuis la rive, Scully lui cria:

"Cherche plus sur ta gauche, le courant a pu l'entraîner!

- J'espère pas! répliqua son collègue. Je n'arriverai jamais à le retrouver si c'est le cas!"

Mulder se mordit la lèvre: non, il allait forcément mettre la main dessus, le cours d'eau n'était pas si profond, l'inspecteur ne pouvait pas y être depuis très longtemps... en fait il pouvait ne pas y être du tout... _Non, l'autre malade n'aurait pas essayé de m'arracher la tête s'il n'avait pas craint que je trouve quelque chose là-dedans. _Fox inspira profondément, avant d'oser s'avancer encore un peu et d'enfoncer ses bras dans l'eau. Son visage se crispa et il ferma les yeux un court instant. Dieu que c'était froid!

"Mulder, dépêche-toi!

- Je fais ce que je peux!"

Puis il marmonna entre ses dents:

"Allez inspecteur, ne me faites pas ce coup-là, ne m'obligez pas à dire à David que je..."

Son pied buta dans quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas être un amas de vase, et le cœur affolé de Fox dégringola jusque dans ses talons avant de remonter façon yo-yo. Il ne prit nullement le temps de réfléchir, de crainte que sa détermination n'y résistât pas: il plongea directement. Les flots aussi noirs que mortellement froids lui enserrèrent les tempes comme un étau, et il fut pris d'un tel vertige qu'il crut bien tourner de l'œil. Sauf que s'il s'évanouissait, c'était la noyade assurée. Il s'obligea à rester concentré, jusqu'à reconnaître au toucher les contours d'un bras, de s'en saisir et de l'entraîner vers la surface sans plus tarder.

Ah, air béni... Incroyable comme il était difficile de faire de l'apnée dans de l'eau aussi froide. Haletant, Mulder saisit Ichabod sous les bras pour le maintenir hors de l'eau. La tête de l'inspecteur retomba sur son épaule, et Fox sentit sa joie de l'avoir retrouvé disparaître en un éclair. Ce visage livide n'était pas celui d'un vivant.

"Oh non, non... Scully, je crois... je crois qu'il ne respire plus...

- Ramène-le ici, vite!"

_Agis, ne réfléchis pas, agis! _Mulder força sa carcasse raidie à se mouvoir vers la rive, et il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde pour aider Dana à hisser le jeune homme inerte sur la berge. Puis Fox parvint à s'extraire lui aussi du courant avant de se recroqueviller sur l'herbe, tremblant au point d'en paraître agité de spasmes. Sa figure presque aussi blanche que celle d'Ichabod se tourna vers la berge opposée, et il eut le temps de voir les mains griffues de Proxima se refermer autour de la gorge du Grand Conseiller. Le vieux démon tenta de l'attrapée par les cheveux, mais Algol se saisit de ses poignets pour l'en empêcher.

"Mulder!

- Hein?

- Je t'ai demandé si ça allait, tu comprends ce que je dis?

- Euh... oui... ç... ça va..."

Dana se détourna sans insister: son partenaire tiendrait le coup. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup plus pour le jeune inspecteur que Fox lui avait presque jeté dans les bras. Elle l'avait allongé sur le dos et s'activait d'une main à défaire son foulard trempé, tout en cherchant de l'autre le pouls qu'elle aurait dû facilement sentir au niveau de la gorge. Mais aucune pulsation ne venait chatouiller la pulpe de ses doigts. Elle changea de position et enfonça un peu plus son index et son majeur derrière la trachée, au risque de blesser Ichabod. Rien, toujours rien.

Scully déglutit pour tenter de conserver tous ses moyens. Aurait-elle été à son époque, elle aurait parfaitement pu tenter un massage cardiaque le temps que les secours arrivent. Mais à Sleepy Hollow en 1800, il n'y avait pas d'ambulance, pas d'électrochoc. Rien pour relancer un cœur. Un arrêt respiratoire, elle pouvait le combattre. Un arrêt cardiaque...

"Mulder, je suis désolée, mais..."

Elle se figea: avait-elle bien senti? Elle bougea légèrement le bout de ses doigts. L'infime pulsation se répéta. Une fantastique poussé d'adrénaline obligea Scully à se redresser, tandis qu'elle disait vivement:

"Remue-toi j'ai besoin de ton aide!"

Fox se traîna docilement jusqu'à elle: quand elle prenait son rôle de médecin à bras le corps, il était inutile d'espérer tenir tête à Dana. Celle-ci acheva de dénouer le foulard qui oppressait la gorge d'Ichabod, avant d'arracher sans façon les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Elle savait quoi faire à présent, et pour elle c'était la plus grisante des sensations. Elle réfléchirait plus tard au fait qu'elle était pourtant convaincue de ne pas avoir senti de pouls dans les artères de l'inspecteur.

"Déboucle sa ceinture et ouvre son gilet, il lui faut de la place pour respirer. Déchire les boutonnières, on n'a pas toute la nuit!"

Elle renversa soigneusement la tête d'Ichabod en arrière et vérifia rapidement que ses voies respiratoires n'étaient pas obstruées - elle retrouvait trop souvent des algues ou d'autres éléments du même genre dans la trachée des noyés qu'on confiait à ses soins de légiste. Comme elle s'y attendait, ce n'était pas le cas cette fois-ci: la rivière de la vallée était aussi limpide et morte que les impeccables bois du Ponant. Scully boucha les narines du jeune inspecteur d'une main, avant de se pencher sur lui et d'infiltrer son propre souffle entre ses lèvres bleuies. Elle sentit avec satisfaction que l'air parvenait jusqu'aux poumons, et ce ne fut pas l'absence de résultat immédiat qui la découragea.

Faute de savoir quoi faire d'autre, Mulder l'observait en silence. De toute façon, il doutait fortement que Scully se rendît encore compte de sa présence, toute occupée qu'elle était à disputer cette précieuse petite vie à la mort qui essayait de la ravir. C'est pourquoi il fut le seul à sursauter lorsqu'un cri déchirant monta dans leur dos:

"NOOON!

- Proxima, attendez!

- Lâchez-moi! Je ne peux pas le laisser, je ne peux pas le laisser! ICHABOD!"

La jeune femme venait de traverser le pont en courant et tentait de se précipiter vers son frère, retenue tant bien que mal par Algol. Mulder s'obligea à se relever sur ses jambes tremblantes et à porter secours à ce dernier, tandis que Proxima redoublait de cris et de larmes. Elle était maculée de sang, et pas seulement à cause de l'épais filet d'hémoglobine qui s'échappait de ses narines pour tracer des arabesques barbares sur son menton.

"Calmez-vous, elle essaie de le sauver!

- Je peux le sauver, je... je peux, je...

- Proxima, la gronda Algol, vous n'avez plus de forces! Vos dépositaires vous manquent trop, vous ne pouvez rien! Laissez-la faire, pour l'amour du ciel!"

Il la secoua rudement, et la jeune femme sembla un peu se calmer. Son regard voilé laissait toujours échapper d'incessants flots de larmes, mais sa voix hystérique revint à un ton plus raisonnable:

"Elle... elle sait ce qu'elle fait?"

Elle avait adressé cette question à Mulder. L'agent fédéral força un sourire à apparaître sur ses lèvres insensibilisées:

"Oui, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Restez calme, c'est le meilleur moyen de l'aider. Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de..."

Il s'interrompit en découvrant lui-même la réponse à sa question: le corps du Grand Conseiller gisait sur l'autre rive, dos tourné à la rivière. Vu l'angle que formait sa nuque, Fox n'estima pas utile de finir sa phrase.

"Ichabod!"

Le cri vibrant d'espoir de Proxima se confondit avec une quinte de toux qui fit tourner toutes les têtes. Mulder découvrit une Scully fatiguée mais souriante, qui soutenait l'inspecteur pour lui permettre de dégager ses bronches. Algol consentit à lâcher sa protégée, qui se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de son frère pour l'enlacer avec ferveur. Le jeune homme toussa à nouveau, et ses paupières closes frémirent sans parvenir à s'ouvrir.

"Ichabod, tu m'entends? murmura Proxima en passant une main dans ses cheveux trempés. Je suis tellement désolée... Tout ira bien, c'est fini maintenant. Il ne te fera plus aucun mal, plus jamais...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas s'il ne vous répond pas, dit gentiment Dana en se relevant. Il est resté très longtemps en arrêt respiratoire, il est encore en état de choc. Mais ça ira, je pense."

Intérieurement, Scully était un peu moins sûre d'elle: elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qu'Ichabod avait passé sous l'eau, et elle craignait un peu qu'il en conserve des séquelles. Mais bon, ce n'était pas le moment d'évoquer cette éventualité. _Et puis après tout il est jeune, il a toutes les chances de bien s'en remettre... _Elle échangea un sourire mitigé avec Mulder et jeta un coup d'œil vers la dépouille du Grand Conseiller, avant de reprendre:

"Il a eu de la chance.

- Il m'a surtout eu moi, répliqua Fox d'un air goguenard. Bon, et un peu toi, je le reconnais. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir comment...

- Plus tard les questions, le coupa Scully. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il respire qu'il est sauvé: il est dans un grave état d'hypothermie, et toi aussi Mulder. Vous devez immédiatement rentrer au chaud, et pas d'excuse.

- Oui maman..."

Dana ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention et s'accroupit face à Proxima pour lui expliquer avec douceur qu'il fallait y aller. La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête, sans cesser de serrer contre elle le corps frémissant de son frère. Alors que Algol s'avançait pour aider au transport de ce dernier, Mulder l'arrêta:

"Sincèrement, j'aimerais comprendre: Scully avait bien tué ce type dans la forêt, n'est-ce pas?"

Il avait désigné le cadavre de la rive opposée d'un geste du pouce. Le Conseiller répliqua sèchement:

"Oui. C'est ma faute s'il a pu se relever, je pensais que votre collègue avait détruit son cœur d'une balle et je ne me suis pas donné la peine de le vérifier. C'est l'une des plus dramatiques erreurs de ma vie.

- Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que même avec le cou brisé il ne va pas jouer les zombies encore une fois?"

Un demi-sourire passa sur les lèvres d'Algol, et Mulder en éprouva un certain malaise. Alors seulement il remarqua que la main droite du Conseiller était couverte de sang, et qu'elle était parsemée de petits lambeaux cramoisis qui prenaient une funeste teinte noirâtre dans la lueur vacillante de la lanterne du pont couvert.

"Je me suis assuré en personne que son cœur ne serait plus jamais en état de battre. D'autres questions?

- Non. Certainement pas."

* * *

"Tu es folle, tu es complètement folle! 

- Bonsoir Merikos, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir."

Le démon s'éjecte hors de son fauteuil de brume et vient la saisir à la gorge:

"Ne joue pas à ça avec moi! siffle-t-il entre ses crocs. Tu l'as laissé filé!

- Et alors? répond Mary d'un air imperturbable.

- Et alors! Par les cornes du Diable, tu le tenais! Et ne dis pas qu'il n'était pas prêt: il était plus que prêt, il avait fusionné, il était à moi tu entends! Et toi, tu... tu..."

Un instant, il semble sur le point de commettre l'irréparable. Puis il la relâche avec un soupir excédé. Mary se masse le cou, sans mot dire. Il reprend d'un ton un peu plus calme:

"Je t'avais ordonné de ne pas mêler tes vieilles rancunes à cette histoire.

- Admettons que je me sois un peu emportée, concède son interlocutrice. De toute manière, ton plan était mauvais.

- Pardon?

- Tu m'as bien comprise. Comment comptais-tu le garder en vie dans le Néant le temps que sa soeur vienne le secourir?

- C'est bien pour ça que j'ai attendu que son sang démoniaque se confonde avec le mortel, figure-toi.

- Et Proxima?"

Destabilisé, Merikos réfléchit quelques secondes.

"Eh bien, je me serais arrangé pour la faire fusionner ici.

- Ahein... plutôt risqué, tu ne trouves pas? Tu courais le risque de la voir expirer avant d'y parvenir."

Le démon sent bien qu'elle a raison, mais il refuse formellement de le reconnaître à voix haute. Alors il change de sujet.

"En tout cas, la question ne se pose plus: ton improvisation lui aura au moins permis de s'accomplir.

- A quoi?

- La fusion de Proxima. C'est fait. Mais ça, c'était la bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise, c'est que nous avons failli perdre Crane."

Cette fois, c'est Mary qui perd de sa superbe.

"Encore! Mais qu'est-ce que cet imbécile a bien pu inventer cette fois, il est tombé de cheval!"

Avec un rictus goguenard, Merikos lève la main droite. La boule dorée qu'il a arrachée au Miroir du Grand Conseiller vient se poser dans sa paume, et il l'approche de sa complice pour lui montrer ce qu'il s'est passé près du pont couvert. Mary observe en silence.

"Le vieux avait la peau dure, commente Merikos, mais cette fois Algol a compris la leçon: ne jamais laisser intact le système cardiaque d'un membre de la famille."

Petit ricanement.

"Ca te rassure, Mary? Peut-être que Crane aurait survécu à ton superbe tir même s'il n'avait caché ce charmant petit livre dans...

- Epargne-moi tes sarcasmes, tu veux?"

Elle se détourne de la boule pour lui demander:

"Comment va-t-il?

- Il s'en sortira. Même si je ne vois pas comment nous pourrons le traîner jusqu'ici dorénavant, Algol ne va plus le lâcher d'une semelle. Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça?"

Elle rit, très doucement, un rire pervers qui titille agréablement les nerfs reformés du démon.

"Pour qui me prends-tu? murmure-t-elle. Tu ne t'es pas encore demandé ce que j'avais fait du Hessois?"

Amusé, il la laisse venir.

"Il attend dehors avec ma délicieuse ex-belle-fille. Je peux t'assurer que Crane va venir te manger dans la main pour la revoir. Et d'après ce que j'ai entrevu du caractère de Proxima, elle ne laissera pas son frère t'approcher tout seul."

Merikos la considère un instant, puis une grimace qui doit s'apparenter à un sourire vient crisper ses lèvres sombres.

"D'accord, je l'avoue, tu te rattrapes bien.

- Je n'ai rien à rattraper.

- D'accord, d'accord... Oh, pendant que j'y pense: Telck nous a quitté."

Mary hausse un sourcil.

"Tu t'es enfin décidé à te séparer de cet incapable?

- Oui, même s'il a plutôt bien réussi sa dernière mission. Tu vois, il m'arrive d'écouter tes conseils, de temps à autre.

- Alors tu ne comptes pas le ressuciter, lui aussi?

- Tu plaisantes? J'ai mieux à faire de mes maigres forces; si tu dis vrai, nos invités ne vont pas tarder, c'est une question d'heures à présent."

Bref silence.

"Mary?

- Mmmh?

- Tu ne veux toujours pas m'appeler Maître?

- Rêve, mon grand."


	31. Conseil de guerre

_Avant toute autre chose, je tiens à remercier Julie: sa récente review a été le coup de fouet qui m'a décidé à publier ce nouveau chapitre._

_Car je vais être honnête avec vous: je ne l'aime pas. Il est trop court, sans grand intérêt scénaristique et ressemble plus à un résumé des épisodes précédents qu'à un nouveau morceau de l'histoire. Je l'ai écris il y a des mois, en ai fait trois versions, et étais finalement décidée à le faire passer à la trappe lorsque je me suis rendue compte que ça faisait à nouveau près de neuf mois que je vous avais laissées sans nouvelles. Alors grillée pour grillée, j'ai tout de même décidé de le publier, vu qu'avec les délais que je vous impose et une intrigue si tordue que je m'y perds moi-même, un résumé ne fera certainement pas de mal._

_Voici donc le 31ème chapitre de la Confrérie des Félins, en espérant qu'encore une fois vous aurez la patience de revenir à ma pauvre histoire. Mais cette fois-ci, vous pouvez être tranquille: je viens de terminer mon année universitaire, et je dispose de quatre mois de vacances pour terminer convenablement cette fanfic qui, malgré les apparences, me tient vraiment à coeur. Alors je sais, je vous l'ai déjà fait le coup du "cette fois c'est la bonne", mais bon... de toute façon, si ce n'est pas maintenant, ce ne sera jamais. Je vais donc vous laisser avec Icky, Mulder et consorts, et j'ose vraiment espérer que vous aurez la patience d'attendre encore un peu pour un "vrai" chapitre. _

_Juste une dernière chose: au-delà de mes excuses, je tiens surtout à vous remercier - Tara, Amy, Azemaria, Julie... Sans vous, j'aurais laissé tomber il y a des siècles. Donc, vraiment, du fond du coeur, merci._

* * *

_Chapitre 31:_

_Le noir coule, passe en vagues glacée sur son corps amorphe. De longues volutes d'obscurités s'enroulent autour de ses jambes, drapent son torse, aveuglent ses yeux éteints. Est-il au fond, déjà mort? Flotte-t-il encore entre deux eaux? Il l'ignore. Il sait juste qu'il fixe la surface, où de temps à autres un reflet moiré lui confirme que la vie subsiste. Mais après tout, quelle importance a ce qu'il se passe là-haut? Lui ne peut plus y aller. Il reste englouti dans les ténèbres._

« Bon sang, c'est Taylor…

- A croire qu'il n'y a plus personne de vivant dans cette baraque.

- Agent Scully, je… il ne me sert plus la main. Je crois qu'il est en train de…

- On se calme. Mulder, tu connais une autre pièce où on pourrait l'allonger? Et qui ne contiendrait pas de cadavre, de préférence.

- On peut essayer la chambre de Katrina, c'est au premier. C'est sûrement là qu'elle doit se trouver, d'ailleurs.

- Sans doute…

- Ichabod? Ichabod, est-ce que tu m'entends? »

_Les mots, aigres et venimeux, remontent des profondeurs, il les sent glisser autour de lui à un rythme lancinant et morne. Oh, bien sûr d'autres voix filtrent à travers l'onde - des voix connues, qu'il sait rassurantes. Mais encore une fois, elles sont trop loin, trop vivantes pour qu'il puisse les comprendre. Il ne lui reste que cette insistante mélodie, qui lui emplit la tête de son funeste refrain._

_"La petite sorcière, la petite sorcière... qui va la maltraiter?"_

_Langue de vipère, une paire d'yeux incandescents dans un visage invisible. En attente dans l'obscurité. Là, juste en-dessous..._

_Un long frisson parcourt son corps et il s'entend gémir, vague appel à l'aide noyé dans cette noire étendue. Une voix tente de lui répondre depuis la surface, de l'encourager à remonter - Lydia, il sait que c'est Lydia - mais il est si dur de se mouvoir dans cette épaisse obscurité..._

« Katrina?

- Pas là non plus…

- Tant pis, cette pièce conviendra très bien. Allongez-le devant la cheminée.

- Par terre?

- Vous préférez le mettre au lit avec ses vêtements trempés?

- Ce n'était qu'une question…

- Bon. Allez-y doucement avec sa tête, il a le cou en piteux état. Proxima, essayez de voir si vous ne trouvez pas au fond d'une armoire des draps qui pourraient faire office de serviettes. Algol, pourriez-vous m'apporter de l'eau chaude, une bassine au moins?

- Je doute que ce manoir dispose de l'eau courante, alors l'eau chaude…

- Bon, alors… Trouvez un moyen de chauffer le lit. Mettez une brique dans le feu, des braises dans un récipient en métal… Improvisez. Et vite. Proxima?

- Il ne me répond plus. Et il tremble de plus en plus…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça au moins c'est une bonne nouvelle: son corps commence à se réveiller assez pour tenter de se réchauffer tout seul. Mais vous devriez continuer à lui parler: je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance, même à peine…

- Euh, Scully? Et moi, qu'est-ce que je…

- Toi, tu files te changer avant de virer davantage au bleu. Et ne discute pas, c'est un ordre!

- Agent Scully, je vous en prie, je crois qu'il respire mal… »

_La chanson continue, se répète, mord son cœur dans sa poitrine. N'a-t-il vraiment fait que la saisir trop brutalement par le bras? Ou bien a-t-il osé faire pire? Il n'a plus la force de se rappeler, et l'indécision le torture._

_Quelqu'un sanglote à côté de lui. Il n'est donc pas seul?... Ah oui, c'est vrai. Lui, l'Autre. L'être aux yeux sombres - et pourtant tellement plus lumineux que ces affreuses ténèbres. Cela ne lui ressemble pas de pleurer. Sans doute sa manière de lutter pour échapper à la chose qui attend au fond, avide de dévorer cette double âme en chute libre._

_Il sent les longs doigts décharnés du monstre se refermer autour de sa taille pour l'entraîner vers le bas. Loin de Lydia, loin des reflets de la surface. Vers le noir et le froid, là où la main squelettique qui caresse le cœur de sa proie pourra le broyer en toute quiétude._

_Son père? Mary? Le Grand Conseiller?_

_Pire?_

_"La petite sorcière, la petite sorcière... qui va l'abandonner?..."_

_Les lèvres cadavériques qui frôlent son oreille le font tressaillir à nouveau, tandis qu'il sent sa propre vie vaciller comme une flamme prise dans un courant d'air glacial. L'Autre émet un faible cri d'animal blessé. Non, il ne voulait pas la laisser! Il a paniqué, il a... il a..._

_Il a préféré fuir._

_Pendant un interminable instant, il préfère oublier et se laisser mourir. C'est tellement plus facile. Le monstre se chargera de l'entraîner jusqu'en bas. D'ailleurs la poigne de cet amas de chair pourrie se resserre déjà, aussi brutale que celle du géniteur de sa proie, plus glaciale que celle de Lady Van Tassel, mille fois plus impitoyable que celle du démon-lion. Oh oui, il va se faire un plaisir d'emmener son nouveau jouet faire un tour au fond de cet impénétrable Styx._

_Puis il les voit. Ils se sont enhardis, et leurs mains percent la surface pour chercher à le saisir, à le débarrasser de l'étreinte de cette créature. Elles sont douces, chaudes, pleines de vie et d'espoir. Elles sont si loin... peut-il les attraper? Il aimerait bien, mais il n'est pas sûr d'en être capable._

_Sauf que s'il n'y parvient pas, il meurt. Il le sait. Et malgré les terribles vérités que le monstre lui murmure, malgré le froid et l'épuisement, malgré les pleurs que l'Autre ne contient plus, il réalise soudain qu'il a peur - qu'il est proprement terrifié par ce qui l'attend là en-bas. Parce qu'il risque d'y devenir semblable à l'abomination qui l'enserre à l'étouffer._

_Alors même si ces mains secourables lui semblent hors de portée, il essaie quand même de les atteindre. Au moins essayer._

* * *

Trois coups secs contre le battant entrouvert. 

"Mulder?"

Scully tendit l'oreille, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Peu désireuse d'attendre dans le couloir que son partenaire veuille bien se réveiller, elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans la chambre que Fox lui avait indiquée. Ce qui l'y attendait lui déplut fortement.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore habillé?!"

Paumes tournées vers le feu tout juste ravivé qui occupait la cheminée, Fox tourna lentement la tête vers Dana et la gratifia d'un sourire à peine capable de ramener un peu de vie sur ses lèvres violacées. Puis il baissa les yeux avec cette même nonchalance, comme s'il réalisait seulement qu'il portait toujours ses vêtements imbibés d'eau glacée. Tout aussi inquiète qu'excédée, sa coéquipière claqua la porte derrière-elle avant de s'approcher.

"Enlève ça immédiatement.

- Scully, tu me prends de court... Je me doutais que je t'avais manqué, mais à ce point...

- Arrête de faire l'idiot et déshabille-toi tout de suite, tu vas finir par...

- Dois-je comprendre que tu te proposes de me réchauffer?..."

La petite rousse leva les yeux au ciel avec un pesant soupir.

"Je me propose de te mettre ma main dans la figure, oui! Je ne plaisante pas, Mulder, ça n'a rien de drôle."

Elle parut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais elle y renonça en voyant l'expression désespérément amusée de Fox. Elle eut un geste dédaigneux de la main:

"Très bien, fais ce qu'il te plaît, mais tu te passeras de moi lorsque tu seras cloué au lit avec la pneumonie du siècle."

Mulder perdit un peu son air rieur lorsqu'il la vit faire demi-tour en direction de la porte, les épaules raides et la démarche saccadée: il ne pensait pas la vexer de manière aussi sérieuse.

"Ca va, reviens. Je m'excuse, d'accord?"

Puis, comme s'il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher:

"Pour me faire pardonner, le strip-tease sera gratuit."

Scully posa sur lui un regard lourd de sens ("_Seigneur, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela?..._"), mais elle renonça tout de même à partir. Après un court instant de réflexion, elle alla s'effondrer dans un vieux fauteuil tout proche, et Mulder comprit alors à quel point elle était épuisée. Les dernières heures avaient été terriblement éprouvantes pour ses nerfs, et si elle s'était contenue le temps de prendre quelques chevaux dans les écuries de feu M. Killian pour ramener au plus vite Ichabod jusqu'au manoir Van Tassel, Scully commençait visiblement à céder.

A la réflexion, c'était même étrange qu'elle ait tenu aussi longtemps. Mulder se rendit compte que depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, il ne l'avait pas une seule fois entendue se plaindre, et encore moins remettre en cause la nature surnaturelle des évènements que tous deux traversaient. Venant de Dana, c'était véritablement inquiétant. Mais Fox n'avait pas envie de lancer la conversation sur une voie aussi tortueuse, et il préféra garder ses interrogations pour lui. Il ôta sa lavallière dégoulinante et l'agita en direction de sa partenaire, avant de laisser tomber le morceau de tissu près de la cheminée. Scully sembla un peu lui pardonner lorsqu'elle vit qu'il commençait réellement à se débarrasser de son costume détrempé.

"C'était vraiment stupide de sauter dans cette rivière sans savoir si l'inspecteur y était, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Je sais. Mais ça a payé."

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle esquissa un début de commencement de sourire.

"Comment te sens-tu? continua-t-elle.

- Pas trop mal. Ce n'est pas un bain un peu tonique qui va m'envoyer dans la tombe."

Scully ne goûta que moyennement à cette touche d'humour.

"A moins de dix degrés, ce n'est plus un bain, c'est un piège mortel. Tu aurais pu tomber dans le coma n'importe quand depuis que tu y es entré.

- Oh, ne sois pas si dramatique, sourit Mulder en ôtant sa chemise. Je suis plus costaud que ça quand même. Même l'Arctique n'a pas réussi à avoir ma peau.

- De justesse, répliqua Scully. Puisque tu parles de ça, dois-je te rappeler que la dernière fois que tu t'es rendu au pôle Nord, je t'ai retrouvé dans un état semblable à notre apprenti plongeur de l'étage inférieur?

- Ca ne m'empêche pas d'être toujours vivant."

Dana se détourna sans se donner la peine de répliquer: ces dialogues de sourds ne les menaient jamais nulle part. Alors qu'elle réagissait au stress en ressassant ses idées de manière de plus en plus fébrile jusqu'à exploser, Mulder s'ingéniait à tout prendre à la rigolade, ce qui bien entendu avait le don de hacher menu les nerfs à vif de sa coéquipière. Sans compter qu'il mettait parfois un point d'honneur à envenimer la situation jusqu'à la rupture.

Mais cette fois-ci, Fox n'avait pas envie d'un dénouement aussi éprouvant. Tout en se débattant avec le tissu collant de son pantalon, il observait la jeune femme et se demandait quels mots seraient susceptibles de la dérider un peu.

"Et toi, comment ça va? tenta-t-il.

- Je suis fatiguée."

_Pas terrible, comme résultat... _Mais il n'allait pas renoncer si facilement.

"On le serait à moins... combien de vies as-tu sauvées, aujourd'hui?"

Il vit les traits de Scully s'adoucir de manière notable.

"Il est vrai que j'ai eu une soirée mouvementée, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Et j'ai peur qu'elle ne soit pas terminée.

- Pourquoi? demanda Mulder d'un air sincèrement surpris.

- Je vais certainement être obligée de rapiécer le journaliste, là...

- Marshall?

- Marshall. Il s'est pris un sacré coup de croc dans la forêt, il va être dans un sale état lorsqu'il arrivera. Oh, et puis si tu pouvais t'occuper du garçon qui accompagne l'inspecteur, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec Proxima.

- Tu devrais plutôt te préoccuper de son frère, non? nota Fox. Oh, retourne-toi, s'il te plaît.

- Je t'ai connu moins prude, Mulder...

- C'est que je n'ai pas envie de t'infliger un choc supplémentaire en t'imposant la vue de mon corps d'éphèbe dans sa splendide nudité."

Scully détourna la tête avec l'air las qu'elle se devait d'arborer, pendant que Fox pêchait des sous-vêtements secs dans la pile que Katrina avait mise à sa disposition quelques jours auparavant. Penser à la jeune femme fit passer une ombre sur le sourire de l'agent fédéral: ils ne l'avaient trouvée nulle part en rentrant au manoir, et rien ne permettait de savoir ce qu'elle était devenue. Tout ce que le cerveau un peu engourdi de Mulder avait pu noter, c'était qu'elle avait disparu de manière soudaine, si on en croyait le livre ouvert et le feu bien attisé qu'elle avait abandonnés dans sa chambre. Vu le corps décapité qui gisait encore dans le petit salon, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

"Je vais attraper un torticolis... soupira Dana.

- Voilà, voilà... vous pouvez tourner la tête, gente dame, votre esprit pur et chaste sera...

- Mon métier consiste à découper des cadavres, agent Mulder. Je crois que j'ai vu pire que votre petit postérieur."

Fox rit, et Scully sentit son esprit s'alléger quelque peu. Elle s'aventura à sourire, et son coéquipier lui rendit sa grimace avec gentillesse.

"Pour un médecin légiste, tu ne te débrouilles pas si mal que ça quand il s'agit de sauver des vies.

- Je ne serais pas devenue agent de terrain si ce n'était pas le cas, répondit-elle en quittant son fauteuil pour s'approcher de la cheminée. Mais j'ai un peu perdu l'habitude de gérer l'entourage paniqué des victimes.

- A ce sujet, miss psy, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Quelle question?

- Pourquoi Proxima t'inquiète-t-elle davantage que son tendre frangin?"

Scully haussa les épaules tout en se réchauffant les mains devant le foyer.

"Maintenant qu'il est bien au chaud sous une montagne de couverture et trois ou quatre bouillottes, il n'y a plus grand chose à faire pour lui. Il est plus ou moins dans le coma et il m'a fait un peu peur avec sa baisse de tension de tout à l'heure, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit grave: il ira mieux au fur et à mesure que sa température corporelle retrouvera une valeur plus décente."

Elle marqua une pause, comme pour peser ses mots.

"Proxima, c'est plus compliqué. Les blessures de l'esprit et la culpabilité ne s'envolent pas avec quelques degrés supplémentaires."

Elle se tourna vers son partenaire. Celui-ci l'écoutait attentivement, à peine conscient qu'il était en train d'enfiler son pantalon à l'envers. Scully le lui fit remarquer, et alors qu'il rectifiait dignement son erreur, elle se surprit à éprouver une véritable bouffée de tendresse pour ce Martien bizarroïde. Elle discutait avec lui comme si leur séparation n'avait jamais eu lieu, comme s'ils menaient une enquête tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale. Alors que le dossier Sleepy Hollow était très probablement l'un des mieux placés dans le top 50 de leurs affaires les plus déglinguées.

"Je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvé en un seul morceau, tu sais."

Scully résista à l'envie de se détourner lorsque Mulder plongea ses yeux pers dans les siens. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant son expression surprise:

"Eh bien quoi, je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, non?

- Peut-être pas de manière aussi franche, souligna Fox avec un sourire en coin. Mais ça me fait plaisir de te l'entendre dire, pour une fois que tu m'adresses autre chose que des remontrances et des malédictions...

- Tu ne peux donc pas rester sérieux deux minutes?

- Scully, si je réfléchis à la situation présente avec sérieux, je vais devenir encore plus paranoïaque qu'Ichabod Crane."

Il se saisit de sa chemise de 1996 avant d'ajouter:

"Mais si tu veux m'entendre dire quelque chose qui ne soit pas une plaisanterie, ça peut se faire: tu m'as manquée, toi aussi. Vraiment."

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Ce genre d'aveu ne nécessitait pas de réponse.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, personne ne s'était inquiété pour lui. Ni au bord de la rivière, ni lorsqu'il avait aidé Proxima à installer son frère dans un lit chaud, ni même quand il était allé ouvrir la porte d'entrée pour accueillir un petit groupe fourbu, qui comptait un Masbath et un Kafel fous d'inquiétude. Oh, il ne leur en voulait pas. Mieux, il les comprenait. Il n'appartenait pas à leur monde d'êtres ballottés par un destin insaisissable, dont ils étaient obligés de s'accommoder faute de pouvoir le contrer. Lui, il détenait les réponses, il était le sage immortel sur lequel on pouvait se reposer quoi qu'il advienne. Un individu pareil ne pouvait pas avoir besoin d'aide, n'est-ce pas? 

Mais Algol était fatigué lui aussi, bien plus que Scully ou Proxima. L'immense responsabilité que ses compagnons plus jeunes lui imposait l'éreintait au-delà du descriptible, et elle commençait à se faire trop pesante pour qu'il continuât à tout gérer de manière optimale. Il accumulait les mauvaises décisions, alors que les événements laissaient justement de moins en moins la place à l'erreur. Ils auraient pu tous mourir dans l'embuscade des loups, simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se montrer assez impitoyable pour tuer son ancien disciple lui-même. Sans parler de son effroyable erreur concernant la mort du Grand Conseiller.

Debout à la fenêtre de la cuisine, dans la seule lumière répandu par l'âtre où frémissait une pleine marmite d'eau chaude, Algol s'efforçait de dresser le bilan de la situation. Immobilisé par sa blessure à la jambe, Marshall persiflait plus que jamais. Joseph s'enterrait dans un mutisme obstiné depuis qu'il avait failli tuer Ichabod sous l'influence du Grand Conseiller. Taylor était mort, et pour la plus grande horreur du jeune Masbath, Katrina avait disparu. Les agents du FBI commençait tout juste à retrouver leurs esprits, mais ils ne parvenaient à faire passer aucune initiative auprès des membres de la Confrérie, bien trop préoccupés par ces inquiétants jumeaux auxquels ils se trouvaient liés. Des jumeaux qui, cela va sans dire, n'étaient absolument pas en état de débloquer la situation.

Restait Algol, le grand, l'indestructible Algol. Brillant Conseiller, qui n'était pas loin de se sentir tout juste bon à servir de faire-valoir à Mary Preston. Que pouvait-il faire à part panser les blessures de ses protégés, contenir tout ce petit monde le temps qu'il recommence à fonctionner de lui-même?

Mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont ils manquaient terriblement, c'était de temps. Rien que parce que le manoir était devenu un camp retranché à l'intérieur même de Sleepy Hollow: les fermiers locaux n'étaient pas stupides au point d'avoir raté le terrible meurtre qui avait laissé un cadavre déchiqueté dans leur rivière. La dépouille du Grand Conseiller était partie avec le faible courant. Pas la crainte haineuse des villageois. Tous savaient que la chasse de Joseph s'était soldée par une retraite désordonnée, qui avait donné l'occasion à une poignée d'esclaves noirs de disparaître dans les bois du Ponant. Sans compter la panique des serviteur du manoir Van Tassel, qui étaient descendus jusqu'au village en hurlant que le Cavalier Sans Tête était revenu pour achever cette famille maudite. Ce n'était qu'une question d'heures avant que la population ne vienne déloger à coup de fourches et de torches les "monstres" qui s'étaient établis dans la vaste demeure.

Et puis, il y avait Katrina. Sachant que le Hessois était venu pour décapiter Taylor et que la jeune femme se trouvait avec le général, il n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qu'il était advenu d'elle. Elle faisait une merveilleuse monnaie d'échange contre les principaux acteurs de la Prophétie, et Algol le savait aussi bien que Merikos. Si ce dernier l'utilisait comme otage, il n'aurait même pas à se donner la peine de capturer Ichabod: l'inspecteur viendrait de lui-même.

Le regard du Conseiller se brouilla, et il ferma les paupières. Ainsi, malgré toutes ses promesses à Fynilos, à sa fille, à Polaris, il n'avait rien pu empêcher. La Prophétie s'était déclenchée comme un caillou qui commence à dévaler un pierrier, et maintenant l'avalanche de roches arrivait à son terme, en un étouffant nuage de gravats qui n'allait pas tarder à s'écraser en bas de la pente dans un fracas d'enfer.

Et même si, dans le meilleur des cas, ils parvenaient à stopper Merikos et à éviter le commencement d'une nouvelle dégringolade encore plus destructrice, ils ne parviendraient jamais à sauver toutes les pierres prises dans cette inexorable chute. Certaines se briseraient en tombant, c'était inévitable, et Algol en était malade. Il se connaissait trop bien: jamais il ne supporterait de perdre un seul de ses protégés. Il lui suffisait de se rappeler la terrible sensation qui l'avait assailli lorsque le cœur d'Ichabod s'était arrêté, là-bas, dans la rivière. Pire que la plus atroce des souffrances. Un vide. Un simple et insupportable vide.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit. Algol se redressa en sursaut, comme si on venait de lui planter un aiguillon dans les mollets, et l'image du pierrier s'évapora: ce n'était pas cette image qui allait lui apporter la clé. C'était la précédente. Celle qui concernait Katrina.

"Un appât, souffla le Conseiller sans même s'en rendre compte. Il chasse à l'appât."

C'était tout simple, pourtant! Depuis le début, Merikos procédait de la sorte. Et Algol était aussi satisfait d'avoir compris sa démarche qu'atterré par le fait que cette illumination intervenait bien trop tard.

Mais le Conseiller ne perdit pas de temps en inutiles regrets. En quelques minutes, il avait parcouru l'ensemble du manoir et avait rassemblé tous les protagonistes de l'affaire dans le grand salon des Van Tassel. Seuls étaient absents Ichabod, toujours inconscient, et Masbath qui avait préféré rester à son chevet. Joseph n'avait pas été convié, et Marshall avait été reconduit à la porte par Mulder, qui n'avait pas cherché à dissimuler la jouissance qu'une telle action lui procurait. A peine avait-il refermé la porte sur le journaliste ulcéré qu'Algol prenait la parole:

"Je ne pense pas que ces considérations nous soient très utiles à ce stade, mais cela ne peut pas nous faire de tort de mieux comprendre notre ennemi."

Il se mit à marcher de long en large tout en parlant, le visage fermé par la concentration.

"J'ai été incroyablement stupide de ne pas mener cette réflexion plus tôt, et je m'en excuse d'avance. Je viens seulement de réaliser à quel point toute cette situation était...

- Et si vous en veniez au fait? le coupa Kafel tout en resserrant son étreinte autour de la Proxima amorphe qui s'était lovée dans le même fauteuil que lui.

- Très bien, concéda Algol. D'après vous, comment chasse un individu qui ne peut se déplacer?"

Léger temps de latence.

"S'il ne peut pas aller à ses proies, tenta Scully, il doit amener ses proies à lui.

- Précisément. Le chasseur dont nous parlons se nomme Merikos. Vous avez tous plus ou moins compris qu'il était enfermé dans un endroit que nous qualifierons de Néant, ou de Vide. Son objectif est d'en sortir. Pour cela, il a besoin d'avoir auprès de lui les descendants de celui qui l'a enfermé, à savoir Proxima et Ichabod. Mais il lui est impossible de sortir ou d'influer directement sur le monde extérieur; il a donc besoin d'attirer ces deux personnes.

- C'est logique, mais pourquoi avoir agi seulement maintenant? demanda Linear. Pourquoi précisément maintenant?

- Peut-être qu'il ignorait où se trouvait Ichabod, suggéra Fox.

- Oui et non, dit Algol. Je pense qu'il savait plus ou moins que l'inspecteur Crane vivait dans le monde ordinaire, par opposition à sa sœur qui était à la Confrérie. Mais je pense qu'il n'a vraiment su où se trouvait sa cible qu'après que celle-ci soit entrée en contact avec le monde démoniaque."

Cette fois, ce fut Mulder qui comprit le premier:

"Le Cavalier Sans Tête."

Des regards incrédules se tournèrent vers lui (à commencer par celui de Scully), mais le Conseiller l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Fox s'humecta les lèvres, avant de continuer lentement:

"Ichabod n'est pas le genre de personne qui côtoie le surnaturel. Il n'a pas dû approcher l'environnement magique jusqu'en 1799... l'année dernière, si vous préférez. Le Hessois est un démon vengeur, l'Arbre des Morts est un lien direct vers les Enfers: Merikos tient son messager et sa porte.

- Mais il n'a pas eu le temps d'improviser, poursuivit Scully. De toute façon, il lui manquait Proxima.

- Il a donc préféré attendre encore un peu, acquiesça Algol. Il a tout planifié avec beaucoup de soin: il s'est approprié les services de cette Mary Preston, que Masbath a reconnu comme la défunte maîtresse du Hessois. Cette femme capable de s'extirper du Vide lui a servi de bras droit, tout d'abord pour recruter Telck. Il avait besoin d'un membre de la Confrérie pour surveiller Proxima et son compagnon.

- Je vois, marmonna Kafel. Mais comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour découvrir nos dépositaires?

- Là, j'avoue que je ne sais pas. Ca reste un mystère. Toujours est-il qu'il doit vous affaiblir tous les deux, et que pour ça il doit les supprimer. C'est cette étape que je ne comprenait pas, jusqu'à maintenant: pourquoi s'encombrer du Cavalier Sans Tête alors que Mary aurait pu s'en charger? Pourquoi prendre le risque de demander à un mortel de vendre son âme au diable pour faire revenir le Hessois?"

Le Conseiller ne put s'empêcher de marquer une petite pause, le temps pour lui de dévisager son auditoire. Il s'aperçut que même Proxima, qui pourtant avait commencé la conversation en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Kafel, l'observait à la dérobée.

"Parce que la chance a joué en faveur de Merikos sur ce point, expliqua-t-il. Comme n'importe quel membre de la Confrérie, Proxima doit choisir ses dépositaires dans une période temporelle et un endroit qui correspondent grosso modo à sa date et son lieu de naissance. Autrement dit, à la fin du dix-huitième siècle, aux environs de New York. Or le portail paranormal qui correspond à ce secteur géographique se trouve être l'Arbre des Morts.

- Et évidemment, son frère vit à la même époque et pratiquement au même endroit qu'elle.

- Plus que ça, Linear: Ichabod avait un lien direct avec Sleepy Hollow. C'est là qu'intervient cette notion d'appât que j'ai mis tant de temps à déceler. Notre appât, c'est le Cavalier Sans Tête."

Cette fois le silence dura plus longtemps, comme si l'assistance avait besoin d'un court répit pour assimiler une telle information. Algol surprit un regard sceptique entre Mulder et Scully, et il se sentit obligé de détailler sa pensée:

"Merikos sait qu'il doit commanditer des assassinats en 1800, à Sleepy Hollow. Et à peine un an auparavant, la police de New York a envoyé Ichabod dans cette vallée pour résoudre une folle histoire de Hessois décapité. Merikos a compris que s'il utilisait le Cavalier pour tuer les dépositaires de Proxima, il avait toutes les chances qu'on lui renvoie le même inspecteur. Je pense qu'il a été comblé, sans oublier que Katrina est venue avec son fiancé: Merikos a dû y voir un superbe trophée à offrir à sa complice.

- Putain de veinard, lâcha Kafel.

- Et nous, alors? intervint Mulder. Vous n'allez quand même pas nous dire que nous étions compris dans le lot, nous aussi?"

Algol observa un instant le couple d'agents.

"Il a certainement utilisé le Hessois pour les dépositaires de Kafel par simple soucis de cohérence. Si Mary avait frappé en 1996 et le Cavalier en 1800, le Grand Conseiller ou moi-même nous serions douté que quelque chose n'allait pas. Merikos n'avait certainement pas prévu de tomber sur deux fédéraux aussi fouineurs que vous."

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire, mais Scully ne semblait pas d'humeur à prendre les choses à la légère.

"Alors pourquoi ce... Telck a-t-il essayé de m'assassiner dès notre arrivée?

- Peut-être tout simplement pour réfréner notre enquête, dit Mulder. Ce Merikos m'a l'air d'être sacrément prudent.

- Mouais, fit Linear. Prudent au point de laisser l'une de ses "clés" se faire pratiquement dévorer par une meute de loup... Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle une maîtrise à toute épreuve.

- Bien sûr qu'il fait des erreurs, enchaîna Algol avec une soudaine véhémence. Son plan n'est pas infaillible, lui-même n'est pas imbattable. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je reste persuadé que nous pouvons le contrer."

Kafel grimaça d'un air peu encourageant.

"Bonne chance pour expliquer ça à Crane lorsqu'il se réveillera pour constater qu'on a enlevé sa fiancée... Je peux savoir comment vous comptez faire pour l'empêcher d'aller la chercher et de se jeter dans la gueule du loup?"

La question coupa net l'élan optimiste d'Algol: il n'avait pas pensé à une chose pareille…

« Je lui parlerai, dit alors Proxima qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois. J'aurais déjà dû le faire, d'ailleurs. C'est mon rôle. »

Elle planta son regard dans celui du Conseiller, comme pour le mettre au défi de la contredire. Algol hocha lentement la tête. Oui, elle était sans doute la mieux placée pour parler sereinement à Ichabod. Sans compter qu'ils devaient effectivement avoir un certain nombre de choses à se dire.

Adossé à un battant de la porte, Mulder était songeur, lui aussi. Alors même que la situation amorçait son dénouement, il y trouvait encore beaucoup trop de questions sans réponse. Si on en croyait le résumé du Conseiller, Scully et lui-même étaient les seuls éléments que Merikos n'avait pas prévu, la seule pièce rapportée dans une équation mise au point pendant des centaines d'années par un démon psychotique qui tournait en rond dans sa cage. Pourquoi pas. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Telck avait-il voulu tuer Scully, après avoir simplement assommé son coéquipier? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce message adressé à Dana, écrite de sa main à lui et avec les mots qu'il aurait employés, sans qu'il se rappelle seulement l'avoir fait? Et cette autre missive, rédigée pour moitié par Ichabod? Samantha avait-elle un rôle dans cette histoire abracadabrantesque?

Et surtout, surtout, pourquoi Mulder avait-il à ce point la sensation qu'ils oubliaient un détail vital?

* * *


End file.
